High Tide of Vengeance
by Author2.0
Summary: There's a lot of creepy and dangerous things in the Grand Line: Sea Monsters, Fruit Users, A Rubber Captain with a bottomless stomach. But for a certain pirate crew they'll soon realize they haven't even begun to see dangerous, the sea they sail is filled with the blood spilled from the innocent and one man has decided enough is enough.
1. New Arrival Pt1

_**A.n We own Nothing.**_

 ** _Assassins_** _ **Creed is owned by Ubisoft, One Piece is owned by O**_ ** _da Eiichiro, The Avengers and Ghost Rider are owned by Marvel Comics._**

 _ **This story was created by lionkingd15 and Readmeplz, as a joint Project by combing our two stories into one. Please visit our Profiles and check out our other work.**_

* * *

Jack sat in his uncle Tony's lab in Avengers Tower watching as the Iron Avenger tinkered with his latest project his parents also watched with worry written all over their faces.

"Tony are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Steve Rogers also known as Captain America and Jack's adoptive father. Steve was wearing military camouflage pants and a white buttoned up shirt.

"Steve I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Besides have I ever steered you wrong before?" Tony responded, he was wearing an AC/DC t-shirt, blue jeans and the light from the arc reactor was glowing.

"Yes several times or do we need to bring up Ultron again?" said Natasha Romanoff Jack's adoptive mother and Steve's wife. She was wearing her skin-tight black widow uniform.

"Or when you tried to make your own light sabre," Steve added.

"Don't forget the intelligent cloned chipmunk outbreak," Jack said.

"We promised never to talk about the chipmunks again!" Tony yelled, "I'm still finding acorns and tiny plans for world domination, but there's no chance of evil robots uncontrollable laser fire or very cruel and condescending woodland rodents this time," Tony reassured.

"All this is, is a simple transporter that I based off the one from Star Trek, it's linked to an exact copy in my L.A lab where Rhodes is waiting," as Tony said this a holographic screen appeared behind him showing Rhodes in another lab with a copy of the transporter.

"Hey guys like Tony said everything is completely safe and everything should go a smooth as silk," Rhodes said promoting a smug grin from Tony.

"Ok and why does it require you use my little svetlyak as a guinea pig?" Natasha asked very seriously

"Mom I'm not that little anymore, I'll be fine" Jack said as he walked over to his worried mother Natasha cupped her son's face in her hands.

"You'll always be little to me svetlyak, and I'm your mother it's my job to worry about you." She said.

Steve walked up to his wife and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "You've got to let the boy make his own decisions honey. He's growing up becoming his own man," he said with a proud grin on his face.

Natasha sighed "I know, doesn't mean I have to like it" she said though the same grin also appeared on her face. Jack placed a small kiss on his mother's cheek before turning to his father

"Thanks dad" he said

"Go get them son" Steve said as he gave a playful jab to his son's chin

Jack smiled as he walked over to his uncle's transporter and stepped on the designated spot and nodded to his uncle.

"Beam me up Scotty." he joked with a smile.

"Enterprise to away team prepare for transportation," Tony pressed some buttons as he and the others watched as Jack slowly vanished into nothing, everything was going fine until.

KA-BOOOOOOM!

The teleporter and its copy exploded sending debris and fire everywhere, and causing everyone to duck and take cover.

"JACK!" Steve and Natasha screamed in unison.

"Rhodes talk to me!" Tony yelled, concerned for his friend and nephew

"I'm ok but Jack's not with me!" Rhodes responded through the video link.

"Tony" Natasha hissed with rage.

"Where's our son Tony?" Steve asked with the same tone of voice as Natasha.

"Ok ok just calm down. He probably materialized somewhere between here and L.A I'll just scan for his communicator and we'll go get him," Tony said and he scanned for Jack's signal while Natasha and Steve silently prayed while holding their breath. Tony stared in disbelief at the screen.

"This isn't possible; I can't pick up Jack's signal." Tony said in slight horror

"What do you mean you can't pick up his signal you idiot?!" Natasha asked, her anger and worry boiling over.

"JARVIS scan the earth for Jack's Avengers communicator," Tony ordered.

"At once sir," a British voice answered. A minute later the voice spoke again "Sir I have scanned the entire planets satellites, communication and radio waves, there is no trace of young master Jack's signal,"

"Tony where is my son?" Natasha asked again in the voice that she reserved for the most dangerous criminals.

Tony turned to face the two angry Avengers "I don't know the only possible explanation is that Jack's no longer on earth I have no idea where he is…Natasha what are you doing with that crowbar?...Steve why are you picking up that wrench?"

* * *

Grand Line, Going Merry

It was another usual day out on the Grand Line and on a certain pirate ship it was unusually quiet. This ship was normally rowdy and in good spirts, the Ship's name was the Going Merry and it belonged to the infamous Straw Hat Pirates. The crew itself was rather unique as it only had eight members, but those eight were not to be underestimated.

The Captain of this crew had a attention span of a child and was currently trying to draw whiskers on his sleeping first mate's face. He was just about to do the first mark when a bright light engulfed the ship and when it faded a thump was heard. He looked up and found that a person had landed in the center of the deck on his ship. Forgetting about the prank he was planning, he walked over to the unmoving person and was joined by his first mate and a blond man in a suit.

They stared at the unconscious man. He was tall six foot four at the least, he was wearing a black pea coat over a maroon shirt and silver tie along with black pants and heavy black boots, he had jet black hair that was bit shaggy but over all well kept, his skin was pale almost as if he was dead and had no color to it what so ever, his eyes were sunken in and he had several stress and worry lines in his forehead, he was clean shaven with a triangular shape chin and defined cheek bones.

"Where'd he come from?" The captain asked and began to slap the man lightly on the cheek.

* * *

Jack felt something hit the side of his face as he slowly opened his dark forest green eyes; he winced at the bright sun blinding him and the salty smell of the sea drifted under his nose. He could feel he was lying on something hard but didn't know what. There were three silhouettes above him, Jack lifted his hand to block out the sun and when his eyes readjusted he was surprised to see three people standing around him with confused looks on their faces.

The one on the left was a man with green hair and three swords strapped to his waist, on his right stood a blonde man in a nice suit smoking a cigarette and standing between them was a boy wearing a red vest and a straw hat. The straw hatted boy was the closest and leaning over him.

"Uggh where am I? What in the good Lord's name happened?" Jack asked.

"You're on my ship. Who are you and how'd you get here?" the boy who was around Jack's age asked.

"My name's Jack Claymore. I'm not sure how I got here but did you say ship? So does that mean you guys are the Navy or merchant sailors or something?" Jack asked as he looked up at the men from his prone position on what he guessed was the deck of the ship.

"Navy? Does he mean the Marines?" the blonde one asked "think he might be a bounty hunter?"

"If he is I say we toss him over board," the green haired one suggested.

"No we're pirates." the boy answered proudly.

"Oh pirates okay, that's good," Jack responded as he laid his head down and closed his eyes.

"PIRATES!" Jack screamed as his eyes shot open.

Jack suddenly changed into his Rider form, his skin and muscles melted away leaving a skeleton figure with a flaming skull. The three pirates had no time to react to the change because Jack raised his hands and blasted the blond and the green haired men with hellfire, causing them to fly over the railing of the ship and into the sea. Jack then grabbed the boy with the hat by the throat and lifted him up before he could react. Jack completely riderized and pinned him against the main sails mast. Oddly the boy showed no signs of fear or being strangled.

"I lost a lot of good friends to pirates when S.H.I.E.L.D was hunting them in Somalia! They're nothing but cutthroat butchers!" Jack yelled angrily "I hunted each one of them down, and made them suffer for their crimes,"

The boy was only now starting to realize that he was in trouble and began struggling against the skeletal grip.

"The ones who killed my friend's suffered the most and now just like them I'm going to make you suffer for your crimes" Jack leaned in closer "Now look into my eyes!"

The straw hatted boy stopped struggling and gazed into Jack's eye sockets, it was like he was being possessed or something. Jack looked into the pirate's' soul expecting to find the blood of hundreds if not thousands of innocent souls, but instead he found nothing; this supposed pirate's soul was untainted.

"...wait a minute that can't be right," Jack said and he changed back to his human form. He let go of the boy who dropped to the ground, "Your soul is pure, it has no trace of innocent blood. How is that possible?" Jack asked.

The boy tilted his head in confusion; he had no idea what this guy was talking about.

"I'm so sorr.." Jack started to apologize, but before he could finish his sentence something hit him on the back of the head and he slumped on the deck.

Behind him was a native looking boy, wearing cargo pants and an open white hooded Jacket, he was holding a shovel. With the assailant knocked out he ran to the side of the straw hat boy.

"Luffy are you ok?" the boy asked "Who is that?"

"That. Was. AWESOME!" the boy identified as Luffy shouted. "Connor did you see that?! He was on fire! And a skeleton! And super strong he almost broke my neck! We've got to get him to join our crew!"

The boy now known as Connor blinked and stared at the man lying unconscious on the deck. He had seen the whole thing and this man scared him.

"Luffy are you sure that's a good Idea?" Connor asked.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be fine," Luffy claimed.

While Luffy carried on the other two men dragged their soaking wet forms back over the railing of the ship; they walked over to Luffy and Connor. The blonde bent down to make sure that Jack would not be waking up anytime soon.

"What is this guy?" the green haired man asked.

"Zoro! Sanji! He's some sort of transforming flaming skeleton demon thing and he's super cool I'm going to make him our new crew member!" Luffy shouted excitedly at the two drenched men

Zoro and Sanji's faces fell, when Luffy got like this there was no stopping him.

"We're doomed," the two men said in unison.

Sanji picked up the limp body and went to go find Chopper; the ship's doctor. Chopper of course freaked out when he saw Sanji approach him with an unconscious stranger and had Sanji move him into the cabin and Chopper began his examination.

"So who knocked him out?" Zoro asked.

"Connor hit him on the head with a shovel," Luffy claimed.

"Nice," Zoro complemented as wringed out his shirt.

* * *

Jack slowly came back to the world of the living; the first thing he saw was a small fluffy creature with a blue nose and antlers standing over him.

"Gahhhh MONSTER!" Jack screamed and quickly sat up.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the creature screamed louder and ran to hide behind the desk but was hiding the wrong way.

"What the hell is that? Where am I?" Jack panicked he got a wave of pain from the back of his head "and why dose my head hurt?"

Jack then remembered, he was on a pirate ship. He had been planning to use his stare on one of them but it hadn't worked, then the world went black.

'The pirates must've captured me' Jack concluded, he reached for his head where the pain was coming from expecting blood; but felt soft bandages instead.

"Bandages?" he wondered "why would they treat the wounds of a prisoner?"

Jack looked around the room; he was in a bed, it appeared to be a cabin a desk and bookcase filled with books decorated the room. There was a photo of two children with an older woman on the bed side table. Jack also noticed that the creature looked like he was trying to hide behind the desk; his body was out in the open and only a tiny part of its face was actually hidden.

"Umm are you trying to hide?" Jack asked.

The creature shuddered in fear and moved his body behind the desk. Just then the door to the cabin opened and a red headed female teen walked in. She ignored the creature and marched straight up to Jack looking over him with a scowl.

Jack watched the woman carefully, if he needed to fight his way out he would; just because one pirate was innocent didn't mean that the others were.

"Listen up, I don't know who you are or what you are and quite frankly I don't care. But my captain is about to walk through that door," the woman said.

'Right I'm probably going to be interrogated and tortured,' Jack thought 'Joke's on them I'm already dead and can withstand pretty much any type of pain,' Plus his mum was the Black Widow and she taught him how to take control of any interrogation.

"So if you value your sanity you will say 'No' to everything he says," the teen warned.

Jack stared at her in surprise, say 'No' to an interrogation? That was new normally with interrogations they wanted people to talk. But this girl had just told him to say 'No' to everything like he wasn't going to resist already.

Just then Luffy walked in with the two men he'd blasted off the ship, they sent glares at him daring him to try anything. Now that he got a good look at the three he could see why the boy was innocent, the other two were much more imposing. If he had to take a guess at which the captain was, his money was on the guy with the three swords.

Luffy walked up to him, Jack noticed that the blonde and the swordsmen were leaning against the wall close to the straw hatted boy still watching him.

'Ah so this kid is going to be the good cop then,' Jack thought. If Jack was excepting an interrogation he was going to be disappointed.

"You said your name was Jack right?" the boy asked.

"Yes," Jack answered. He'd already given them his name so there really was no harm in confirming it.

"Awesome, join my crew" Luffy demanded.

"Umm…what?" Jack asked. Why had this boy asked him that? Did this kid say his crew?

Jack looked over to the two men and the female; they were all making gestures with their hands, arms and shaking their heads trying to tell him to say No.

"Join my crew," Luffy repeated enthusiastically.

Jack looked back over at the others and they were still making No gestures. Luffy turned his head and they stopped before he noticed what they were doing. Jack hadn't miss heard this kid had said his crew; Jack's eyes went from the straw hatted boy to the swordsmen.

"Shouldn't the guy with the swords be the one to offer that?" Jack asked he really hoped it wasn't the wrong thing to say "I mean a captain decides on who's crew and who's not right?"

"Of course, but Zoro's not the captain," Luffy said and Jack's attention shifted to the blond man.

"I'm the Captain," Luffy claimed.

'What? No way. There is no way that this kid was the captain of a pirate ship; his soul was too pure, so how could he be the captain?' Jack looked at the other three pirates and they nodded in confirmation.

"Why would you think Zoro's the captain?" Luffy asked.

"Ah well he…umm…just seems more captain like…I guess," Jack stuttered out, now he'd done it. He had not only insulted the Captain but also the man who decided his fate.

The man named Zoro smirked at his answer; clearly he took it as complement.

"If we followed him we'd have never left the East Blue," the blonde said.

"That might have been a good thing and then I never would have met the worst chief in the world," Zoro shot back.

"Well at least I don't get lost on a straight path,"

"Yeah well at least I know how to fight like a man,"

"WHAT WAS THAT? MY KITCHEN KNIVES ARE SHARPER THAN THOSE SORRY EXCUISE FOR SWORDS,"

"THAT'S IT YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"BRNIG IT ON MOSS-HEAD,"

Jack watched as the two men turn on each other, he knew of various ways to get people to turn on each other and had been planning on using them. But these two had turned on each other in a manner of seconds and he hadn't said anything.

Luffy was laughing at them and the female sighed she walked up to them and punched them both hard on the head. Both men were sent flying and crashed on the floor stopping inches from the bed; two very large bumps appeared on the men's heads.

"If you two idiots can't behave then get out," she threatened.

The two men got up and went to stand on the opposite side of the room, Jack heard the swordsmen mutter something about her being a witch. She then turned her attention to Jack.

"Now look here, we don't have all day just give our moronic captain an answer about joining, so we can be on our way,"

"N...No," Jack said hesitantly, he had no desire to anger this woman; she reminded him too much of his mother.

"Awesome Sanji meat for our newest member," Luffy demanded happily "and some for me too,"

"HE SAID NO YOU IDIOT!" Zoro, Sanji and the red headed girl yelled together in anger.

"I know but today is opposite day," Luffy claimed "so No means Yes,"

Jack tilted his head, was this guy serious? Who actually believed in that?

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" they yelled together again.

"Usopp did, he also said that the reason his skull turned into fire was because he's possessed by the spirt of vengeance," Luffy said "and if you look him directly in the eye he'll send your soul to hell,"

Jack's jaw hit the floor, how had this Usopp known that? Was this Usopp a Rider too? Although the last part was technically incorrect, what Luffy had just said was pretty much spot on.

"That idiot, why the hell did he have to go and say that," Zoro muttered and headed for the door.

"Oi where are you going," the girl asked.

"To teach Usopp to keep his lies to himself," Zoro answered and left.

"Hold on, I'll help," she said and followed the swordsman onto the deck.

A loud crash was heard followed by a loud scream "SANJI, ROBIN, CONNNNERRRR SAVE ME!"

"KID DON"T YOU DARE TRY TO HELP HIM!" Zoro's voice was heard.

"YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN," the blonde yelled out the door.

Jack could not help but sigh apparently these pirates were worse than his uncle and his dad on a good day.

* * *

Avengers Tower, New York

Bruce walked down the hall of the Avengers Tower; he was heading for the medical wing to see Tony. When Bruce had heard that Tony was in the medical wing again, he thought it was a lab experiment gone wrong again. However Clint said otherwise, apparently Natasha and Steve had been the ones to put him there.

Bruce thought that he'd been joking so he'd asked JARVIS and the AI had confirmed it, even showed him the video. So here he was going to see his friend and try to figure out what he'd done to push a super soldier and the best assassin in the world over the edge.

"Brucie, did you come to cheer me up," Tony greeted his friend as Bruce walked in.

Bruce pulled up a chair and stared at the man lying in a hospital bed.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Tony replied.

"Clint said that Cap and Nat put you in here and JARVIS confirmed it. So I'll ask again what did you do?"

"JARVIS showed you the video?"

"He e-mailed it to me,"

"Traitorous AI now we just need to wait for Skynet to take over," Tony joked.

"Tony," Bruce warned.

"All right I may have killed Jack,"

"You did what?" Bruce asked in surprise, he could feel the Hulk stir in the back of his mind.

"I was testing out a teleporter, and Jack was the guinea pig. Everything was fine until it blew up,"

"It blew up? Didn't you test it before using Jack?"

"Of course I did," Tony said slightly offended that Bruce would suggest that "I sent all kinds of things through it. Furniture, fruit, clothes, lab mice, one of my Iron man suits and all came out no worse for wear. So the next step was human testing but…"

"But it went wrong and now Jack's dead," Bruce sighed, no wonder Cap and Nat had double teamed him.

"I doubt it, technically he's already dead and you can't kill someone twice. Also there was a failsafe programed into the teleporter, if something went wrong during transit he should have rematerialized somewhere along the way,"

"Re-materialized? Just what kind of teleporter where you designing?"

"The one from Star-Trek of course,"

"Dear lord, where did you send him?"

"Originally he was supposed to reappear in my lab at L.A; Roddy was waiting for him,"

"He didn't make it did he,"

"Nope and I had JARVIS scan the planet for his commutator and he couldn't find it,"

"Can you bring him back?" Bruce asked.

"Not without knowing exactly where he is and if JARVIS can't find his communicator I doubt he's on Earth anymore. Might not even be in our corner of the universe," Tony finished.

"Okay, I'll contact Thor and see if he landed in one of the other eight realms after I let the big guy out in the play room,"

The play room was the nick name for the Hulk proof room that Tony had designed for Bruce. When Jack was still learning to control his powers he had changed the name to sound more friendly.

"You're going to let Jolly Green out? Who are you and what have you done with Bruce?" Tony joked.

"Tony it's taking all of my will power to keep him from smashing you," Bruce said and quickly left.

"Have fun," Tony called out "JARVIS,"

"Yes sir?" the AI answered.

"Scrap the plans to build a working TARDIS and contact Doctor Strange, ask him if he can find Jack's rider energy or something,"

"Of course sir"

Tony leaned back in the bed and closed his eyes 'Jack you had better be alive and safe,' he prayed.

* * *

Going Merry, Grand Line

Jack couldn't believe the mess he'd gotten himself into this time. It seemed like such a good idea, testing a Star-Trek teleporter but now he was a prisoner on a pirate ship.

'This'll teach me not to help out Uncle Tony with ANYTHING ever again' Jack thought to himself.

He looked past Luffy and noticed the blonde whom he assumed was the one named Sanji was desperately trying to light his cigarette to no avail. Jack figured that his lighter was soaked form the swim earlier.

"Need a light?" Jack asked and Sanji eyed him suspiciously.

"It's the least I could do since I'm the one who got your lighter wet" Jack said although he just wanted to see how these two would react.

Sanji saw Luffy eyeing him and gave a slight nod; Sanji shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the edge of the bed holding out his cigarette for Jack to light. Jack snapped his fingers and a blue flame appeared around his thumb. Sanji raised an eyebrow but said nothing; he took a few puffs from the cig to get it going before walking back to lean against the door frame.

"Thanks" he said.

"Don't mention it" Jack responded before putting out the flame he was about to say something when he noticed the small critter still trying to hide behind the desk. Jack locked eyes with the creature and it darted from his spot behind the desk to behind the cook.

"What's the deal with the plush toy?" Jack asked as he motioned towards the creature.

"That's Chopper he's our doctor" Sanji answered.

Jack raised an eyebrow at that. He had seen many strange things during his time as a Rider but a small deer like plush toy as a doctor was new to him. He watched as the frightened animal trade his spot behind the desk for hiding behind the cook. And the name Doctor Chopper sounded like a B grade horror villain.

"Your doctor's a plush raccoon named Chopper?" Jack asked with a raise eyebrow.

"I'm a Reindeer," Chopper cried out and shifted into his human form.

"Whoa, talk about a hairy Hulk," Jack yelped in surprise.

Sanji didn't react to the change and neither did Luffy so Jack assumed that they knew about this ability. This crew just kept getting stranger and stranger.

"Chopper don't do that so close to me," Sanji warned.

"What's a Hulk? Dose it taste good?" Luffy asked.

"Taste...what? No The Hulk is a friend of mine, he's a big green guy that looks similar to him," Jack said and pointed at Chopper "just less hairy and more angry ...why are you looking at me like that,"

Luffy had stars in his eyes and it was making Jack uncomfortable. Jack looked at Sanji for help but the blond man sighed and shook his head.

"Luffy if you've got this I'm going to start preparing lunch," Sanji said, he didn't believe Jack to be a threat to Luffy or Chopper. Jack also hadn't done anything to warrant suspicion; Sanji had full confidence that if their guest did try something then Luffy would handle it.

"Okay, I want meat," Luffy restated.

"I know I know," Sanji turned his attention to Jack "You allergic to anything?"

"No... well slight allergy to peanuts," Jack admitted.

"No nuts got it," Sanji said and left the room.

Now Jack was alone with Chopper and Luffy he was not sure what was going to happen. These were pirates terror of the seas and yet the captain didn't have a drop of innocent blood on his soul. How was that possible, no one was ever pure, the only ones that were are children below the age of three. Sure people could be redeemed but he should still be able to see their sins and the path to redemption taken.

"Hey are you really pirates?" Jack asked, he needed to confirm that it was the truth. These people weren't the bloodthirsty cutthroats that he was expecting.

"Yup we sure are. Want to see my wanted poster?" Luffy responded.

"Sure why not," Jack answered and Luffy went over to the desk, he dug into one of the drawers.

'Of course he had a wanted poster, probably some homemade thing...likely drawn with crayons,' Jack thought. Given Luffy's intelligence and personality it wasn't that impossible.

"Here we go, and I grabbed Zoro's as well," Luffy handed the two pieces of paper to Jack.

Jack's jaw dropped when he saw the posters. The green haired man he'd blasted was worth 60,000,000 and the boy in front of him was worth 100,000,000. He compared the picture to the boy in front of him; they were a match.

Jack read the list of crimes under Luffy's picture 'Wanted for: Piracy, Numerous counts of Assault on an Officer, Numerous counts of Destruction of public property, Numerous counts of Destruction of Government Property, Numerous counts of Destruction of Official Navy Vassals, Theft, Three counts of kidnapping, Attempted takeover of a kingdom, Accessory to Attempted Assassination of a Royal Family, Assault on a Shichibukai.

Jack stared at Luffy, how someone who had done so much and be worth so much not have any blood on his hands. He switched to Zoro's poster and read his crimes.

Wanted for: Piracy, Numerous counts of Assault on an Officer, Accessory to Numerous counts of Destruction of public property, Accessory to Numerous counts of Destruction of Government Property, Numerous counts of Destruction of Official Navy Vassals, Accessory to Theft, Accessory to Three counts of kidnapping, Accessory to Attempted takeover of a kingdom, Accessory to Attempted Assassination of a Royal Family, Accessory to Assault on a Shichibukai.

"Wha...how...wha...?"

"Hey you okay?" Luffy asked.

But Jack was too focused on the posters there was only one thing going through his mind 'What the f***?'

He rubbed his temples as he tried to think this situation through. 'What the hell is going on, I know about every wanted criminal on the planet super powered or otherwise it's my job as a Rider and Avenger to know, but I've never heard of these guys and what type of money is a berry? Who pays someone with fruit?'

Jack suddenly got an idea and reached into his pocket and felt his phone Why hadn't they taken it? He pulled it out. 'Okay calm down, I'll just call home and have them pick me up,' he thought to himself but his eyes widened as he looked at the screen.

'No signal! How is that possible this is a Avenger grade communicator I could be on freaking Pluto and still get a signal clearer than crystal! But if I'm not getting a signal then that means...' Jack suddenly became very pale as the realization hit him.

He wasn't on Earth; at least not the one he knew.

"Hey Jack you ok you look a little clammy?" Luffy asked.

"Uhmm yeah..yeah I'm fine just got a bit of a shock is all." the Rider responded, it was a lie of course. But being on another planet, captured by pirates and with no way to contact home; it was just too much to think about.

'Hang on Luffy said something about someone mentioning Ghost Riders. That means that they might be here, they could help me,' Jack thought.

"Hey Luffy what did your friend Usopp say about spirits of vengeance?" Jack asked.

"Usopp said that they're the most powerful beings to walk the earth, that they're the outcome of what happens when someone sells their soul to the Devil in order to save someone they love," Luffy answered.

'Ok so far so true' Jack thought.

"He also said that if you ever commit a heinous act of unspeakable evil they will hunt you down and force you to look into their eyes which will send you to hell." Luffy continued.

'A common misconception but nothing that can't be cleared up' Jack pondered.

"He also said that they're referred to as Ghost Riders, and that he was able to beat up three of them at the same time with one hand tied behind his back!" Luffy said excitedly.

"What?" Jack asked with clear annoyance on his face.

"Yeah he said that he was able to beat them by using a magic tennis racket which was strong enough to knock their skulls off and that he used them as bowling balls!" Luffy finished.

"You know Luffy I would sure like to meet the guy who beat up three ghost riders." Jack said with a sickly sweet smile. "You think you could introduce me,"

"Sure he was on deck earlier, let's go," Luffy agreed.

"What? Just like that? No had cuffs or tying me up or something?" Jack asked, his grin had turned into surprise.

Luffy stared at Jack in confusion "Why would we do that?"

"Um because I attacked you and those other two guys,"

"So?"

"So I'm a threat and your prisoner; shouldn't I be treated as such?"

Luffy put on a big grin and giggled "You're weird you know that? Now are you coming or not,"

Jack was starting to realize what the red headed teen meant by losing his sanity.

"Luffy he can't leave this room," Chopper suddenly spoke up and switched back to his hybrid form.

'Finally someone sane...wait I'm talking about a living size changing plush toy' Jack thought.

"Why not?" Luffy whined.

"Because head injuries are serious he needs to rest and I'm pretty sure Connor gave him a slight concussion," Chopper explained.

"But it's boring down here" Luffy complained.

"Too bad he stays here until I say otherwise,"

"But Chopper..."

"I'm the ship's doctor, when it comes to the health of anyone on broad this ship I have final say,"

'Whoa way to go tiny' Jack thought, he was starting to respect the walking fuzz ball.

"Okay, got it," Luffy said with his trade mark grin.

"Really? You won't try and sneak him out, like you did with Connor when he broke his arm?"

"Nope, he stays here in this room until you say otherwise,"

"Good I'm glad you understand, now I'm going to get some herbs to make some medicine make sure he stays in bed," Chopper said and left to grab the herbs.

Luffy turned to Jack and smiled, there was a mischievous glint in his eye.

When Chopper came back he was expecting Jack and Luffy to be gone, what he wasn't expecting was to find Jack tied up with rope and Luffy standing over him. Choppers jaw dropped and he ran over to Jack and Luffy.

"WHAT THE HELL LUFFY? WHY IS HE TIED UP?" Chopper shrieked.

"Jack told me to do it,"

Chopper looked at Jack for confirmation. "It's true I did," Jack confirmed.

"Why?" Chopper moaned.

"He told me that a concussion happens when his brain didn't have enough blood." Luffy explained "He said if I tied him up the blood wouldn't go into his limbs and will flow into his brain quicker so he'd heal faster,"

"It doesn't work like that," Chopper yelled and turned his attention to Jack "why would you tell him that,"

"To be honest I wanted to see how gullible he was," Jack said "magic tennis racket my ass,"

Just then an older woman with long black hair walked in, she took one look at the scene and smiled. Jack narrowed his eyes at the woman; she was guilty. Jack didn't know what she had done and he didn't care but this woman was not going to get away from him.

"Luffy, Sanji says lunch is ready," the woman said.

"Really thanks Robin," Luffy said and dashed out of the room.

Chopper sighed and began uniting Jack. Jack could have gotten out himself but decided against it, he followed the woman called Robin with his eyes never taking them off her.

"Chopper would you like me to bring yours and your patients' food in here?"

"Yeah that'd be great, thanks Robin," Chopper agreed. Robin gave a smile to Jack before she left.

"Who was that?" Jack asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"That was Robin, she's an archaeologist," Chopper said.

An archaeologist on a pirate crew now he'd seen everything "Who hit me exactly?"

"Connor did, but you were attacking Luffy so please don't be mad at him,"

"I think he hit me a little too hard, everyone here seems crazy,"

"Actually this is one of our quieter days," Chopper claimed.

"You're joking right?"

Chopper shook his head "I wish I was,"

Jack couldn't help but smile "Just like home then" Jack said out loud.

"How's that?" Chopper asked, as he continued to untie Jack.

"Well let's just say my family is a bit unorthodox." Jack said.

"What's your family like Jack?" Chopper asked hoping to gain some insight on their unusual guest.

"Well it's big. There's me and my two little brothers Geoff and Nate, then there's my Mom and my dad, they actually adopted my brothers and I when I was six." Jack said.

"What happened to your birth parents?" Chopper asked but quickly regretted it when he saw the despair that showed on Jack's face.

"I'm sorry Jack if you don't want to talk about it that's fine!" Chopper said hurriedly.

"No, no it's ok Chopper I don't mind, they were killed; murdered by a power hungry mad man. You see my father was an agent for this government organization called S.H.I.E.L.D he was working undercover to bring said mad man to justice, but his cover got blown and the man came to our house and killed my father and mother, he would of killed me and my brothers but our parents hid us in a safe room so he couldn't find us. But I saw everything he shot my mother in the head and then beat my father to death with his bare hands, afterwards him and his goons left he set my home ablaze. Thankfully I was able to get my brothers out before it was too late, and for a while we lived in the streets till we were adopted. But I made a vow that day to protect my brothers no matter what and eventually find the man who killed our parents."

Before Jack could continue Chopper jumped on his head sobbing as tears and snot ran like rivers from his nose and eyes.

"Oh Jack I'm so sorry! That's one of the saddest thing I've ever heard!" Chopper wailed as Jack pried him off his face and took out a handkerchief to wipe the fuzz ball's eyes and blow his nose.

"Hey there it's ok fuzzy wuzzy. I think it was sort of a blessing in disguise I still miss them but now I have a new family that I love just as much" Jack said as he slightly chuckle at the plush toy's antics.

"O-ok *sniff* I-is there anyone else?" Chopper asked.

"Yep there's my uncle Tony and auntie Pepper the prior is the reason I'm here, and then my silly uncle Thor and uncle Clint and finally my uncle Bruce. That's pretty much the immediate family but I have loads more of other people I consider family, but the ones I mentioned are the ones who helped my mom and dad raise my brothers and I and turned me into who I am today." Jack said as he stretched out his arms to get the circulation going after being tied up.

"You mean they turned you into a flaming skeleton!" Chopper asked excitedly.

"Ha no no. I mean they taught me right from wrong, to stand up for what I believed in and to fight for those who can't defend themselves against those that mean them harm. They taught me how to be a good man." Jack said.

"You make them sound like superheroes," Chopper said with stars in his eyes.

"They are Chopper in more ways than one" said Jack as a proud smile spread across his face.

"But Jack how did you become a...ah...what'd Usopp call it?" Chopper asked.

"You mean a Ghost Rider?" asked Jack

"Yeah that."

"Well Chopper after my birth parents murder my brothers and I ran into the city where we lived on the streets, we were too scared to go to the police or anywhere for that matter. So in order to survive I would collect bottles and cans and trade them in at recycling plants for money or I'd do odd jobs here and there and sometimes I'd down right beg for spare change. But sometimes it would get bad and I needed the money quick so I would hang out around bars and pubs and wait for the drunks to come stumbling out and pass out on the sidewalk, after I was sure they were unconscious or so drunk they wouldn't notice if they got hit by an elephant I would go up to them and take any money they had on them, I'm not proud of that but I never took more than I needed and I'd do anything for my brothers," Jack said.

"Everything was going fine, or at least as good as it could be considering the situation, but after about two months on the street Geoff and Nate got sick and I mean deathly sick they were pale and covered in sores and were hotter than fire I thought they were going to die and that's when he appeared,"

"Who?" Chopper asked.

"The Devil, he told me he could save them and keep them safe in exchange for my soul, I agreed and signed the contract with my own blood, the next morning my brothers were healthy as ever and knowing I couldn't take care of them anymore I dropped them off somewhere they could be safe and happy, and that night was the first time I became the Rider." Jack said in a sad voice as he finished his tale.

Chopper looked like he was about to cry again before Jack patted him on the head to calm him down.

"That's a great story" said a voice coming from the doorway Jack looked to see a young boy with dark hair and dark skin. "Hi I'm Connor. I'm the one that hit you with a shovel." Connor introduced himself cheerfully.

* * *

Somewhere in the USA, The Bunker

A young man was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee. He was rather tall 6'6 at least his hair was brown and shaggy reaching to his shoulders he wore a plaid shirt and jeans.

He sat down at the table and turned on his laptop, suddenly his phone rang. The man checked the number and smiled; he answered it.

"Hey Jack what's up?" he asked.

"Hello Mr. Winchester," JAVIS spoke.

"JARVIS? Sorry I thought you were Jack,"

"Quite alright, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Young Master Jack is missing,"

"Whoa what? What happened?"

"He was assisting Master Stark in an experiment and it exploded,"

"Exploded? What was Tony building this time?"

"A teleporter, I have been instructed by Master Stark to ask for your assistance in finding him,"

"Yes of course, what do you need?"

"Master stark would like you to ask your friend Mister Castiel if Jack has been admitted into heaven,"

"Heaven why there?"

"Young Master Jack is currently not on earth. The Avengers are calling in all their allies to help with the search,"

"Oh okay I'll send Cas a message, keep us updated," the man requested and hung up.

The man sat back and ran his hand through his hair, just then another man waked into the kitchen. The man was shorter but still tall, he had sandy colored spikey hair and green eyes he wore a leather jacket over a plaid shirt that was still another layer over a Metallica band shirt along with a pair of well worn jeans.

"Who was on the phone Sammy?" he asked.

"JARVIS, Dean Jacks missing," Sam said regretfully.

The other mans eyes widened.

"Tell me everything," he ordered.

* * *

Grand Line, Going Merry

Jack stared at the boy in the door, he was younger than him, in fact he was about the same age as his youngest brother. He noticed that Connor had a short sword attached to his belt. 'This is the guy who hit me? He's just a kid, what would a kid be doing on a pirate ship?' Jack wondered.

He then remembered the wanted posters and the one crime that had stood out to him 'Three counts of Kidnapping' Jack realized. He had no idea how this kid got on a pirate ship, though he had a pretty good idea, but if this was one what happened to the other two? Perhaps Luffy wasn't as pure as he thought.

Connor was carrying a tray of food, two plates of steaming hot food and two glasses of water. He walked over and placed the tray on the desk. Jack watched him, he could sense the boys' soul and there was something off about it, he couldn't describe it. Every soul was unique but none of them ever felt off like this kids did; it was like there was some dark power attached to it but it wasn't corrupting the soul, the power was just there.

"Connor did Robin make you bring that?" Chopper asked.

"Nah I offered, I also wanted to apologies for hitting this guy with a shovel...Sorry about that," Connor said sincerely.

"That's okay to be fair I was the one attacking, you're not at fault. My name's Jack," Jack said accepting the apology.

"So Luffy told me you joined the crew...is that true?"

"Actually I said no to that offer, Luffy thought it was opposite day,"

"Opposite day? What's that?" Connor asked.

"You're kidding...you are joking right?"

"About what?"

"You don't know? Well basically it's a day where Yes means No and No means Yes. Kids use it to get out of trouble and get stuff from their parents," Jack explained.

"That sounds confusing," Connor commented "So that means you're don't have…I mean you're not a member, you declined right?"

"It dose and I did, can I ask how you ended up on a pirate ship?" Jack asked looking for any type of reaction.

Connors friendly demeanor faded and was replaced with a nervous one, Jack had seen the change; he recognized it for what it was fear.

"Luffy brought me aboard," Connor answered nervously.

"Did he now," Jack narrowed his eyes "What else has he done?"

Connor nodded and took a step back but didn't answer the question. This confirmed Jack's suspicion; Chopper noticed the change and intervened before Jack could ask any more questions.

"Connor thanks for the food I'll make sure Jack eats it. You should get back to the kitchen" Chopper said "if you don't hurry Luffy will eat your share,"

"Right the one on the left is his, nice to meet you Jack," Connor said and dashed out the door.

Chopper gave Jack his plate, Jack eyed the food suspiciously and looked out at the door.

"Sorry about him, he's a bit shy," Chopper said.

"Yeah I'll bet he is," Jack claimed, yup that was defiantly one count of kidnapping. Back Home Jack had made it his business to look into any and all child related crimes, whether it be abuse, kidnapping or simple runaways; he couldn't save them all but he sure as hell tried.

He took a mouthful of food. It was delicious; Jack could not remember eating anything this good in his life and his uncle Clint was an amazing cook. But even his cooking did not compare to what he was eating now.

"Wow, this is really good," Jack complimented.

"Yup Sanji's the best cook on the sea," Chopper claimed.

They ate there lunch in silence Jack was savoring every mouthful. When he was done Chopper gave him some medicine to take, Jack took it without complaints and the moment he did his head felt a lot better.

"Whoa that's some fast acting medicine, did you make that?" Jack asked Chopper.

"Yup, I'm the ships doctor so I make all the medicine on board,"

"I'm impressed; you've got to be the best doctor in the world,"

Chopper started swaying happily and clapped his hooves together "Shut Up, Just because you praise me doesn't mean I'm happy...Bastard,"

Jack stared at the reindeer, "you sure look happy," he commented.

* * *

Up in the Merry's kitchen the straw hats were eating lunch, well devouring it was more appropriate. They were shoveling food into their mouths like it was their last meal; if they didn't eat quickly then Luffy would eat their share. Connor had gone to deliver a tray of food to Chopper and their guest, when he came back he sat at the table with the others, he was quite nervous.

"Connor are you okay?" Usopp asked when the boy sat down.

"Yeah, Jack just freaked me out," Connor answered as Sanji put a plate of food in front of him.

"What'd he do?" Zoro asked concerned.

"Nothing, I just got this weird feeling and…"

"And?" Robin leaned in closer.

"Well I think he might think that I'm here against my will,"

"That's not true…at least not anymore," the red haired girl said "Why would he think that?"

"He asked how I got on a pirate ship and after I told him that Luffy brought me aboard he asked what else Luffy had done. His tone seemed dangerous and it kind of scared me," Connor admitted.

"Well he's not the first person to think that Luffy kidnapped you, what's different this time?" Sanji asked.

"The way he looked at me. It looked like he was looking for any signs of abuse or injury and it felt like he could see into my soul,"

"Have you used your second sight on him?"

Connor shook his head "No I haven't had the chance, I'm kind of relived that he's not part of our crew,"

"WHATTT?!" Luffy yelled out, it was only now that the Straw Hats noticed that their plates were empty.

"LUFFY YOU RUBBER BASTARD, YOU ATE ALL OF OUR LUNCH AGAIN!" Everyone but Robin yelled.

"JACK IS MY NEW NAKAMA, HE SAID NO ON OPPISATE DAY AFTER ALL!" Luffy yelled out, spitting crumbs of food.

"Luffy opposite day isn't a real thing," Usopp sighed as Sanji brought out the next course.

"Even if it was my brand doesn't register him as one of you, he asked me a question and when I didn't answer I felt no pain. So until he says yes Jack has no control over me," Connor explained.

"Then I'll make him say yes," Luffy declared "I mean I've made other people my Nakama when they had no desire to be pirates,"

"We know," Nami, Zoro and Sanji moaned.

"Oh Usopp Jack said he wanted to talk to you. You should meet him after lunch," Luffy suggested.

"Sure why not," Usopp agreed.

* * *

After Jack had finished eating he had taken Chopper's advice and tried to have a rest, but he couldn't sleep. He was lying on the bed staring at the celling, his thoughtts were on his family. He looked over at Chopper who was grinding herbs for medicine, the little Doctor had not left his side and had no intention on doing so.

'How am I going to escape?' Jack thought 'Is there even anywhere to go?'

Suddenly the door opened and Robin came back down; she pulled the chair out and sat down to watch Jack. Jack was a little confused as to what the woman wanted but got his answer when Luffy came back in, a man with a long nose followed him.

"Hey Jack, this is Usopp. Usopp this is Jack, you know the Ghost Rider," Luffy introduced.

Jack noticed that Zoro, Sanji and the red headed teen we're at the door watching him, Connor's head could be seen poking out from behind Zoro. Usopp's face fell when Luffy said Ghost Rider.

"Hi Usopp I'm Jack," Jack introduced sitting up "Luffy tells me you fought a Ghost Rider? I'd love to hear about it,"

Usopp's knees shook like a tin roof in a hurricane. Jack smirked 'this is going to be fun,'

"W-well you see Mr. Ghost Rider sir, I don't think beat up were the exact words I used" Usopp said his voice faltering with every word.

"No Usopp what you actually said was there were three of them and that you beat them up with a magic tennis racket and used their skulls as bowling balls until they cried like little girls." Luffy corrected his sharpshooter.

"Is that so?" Jack said as the smile on his face grew into a terrifying Cheshire cat like grin, he could see the others trying to hold in their laughter.

"LUFFY!" Usopp screamed in terror.

"Tell me Usopp, when you faced these Riders did their voices grow deep and gravely and sounded like they were filled with the souls of the damned?" Jack asked as his voice did exactly that, as he got out of bed and walked towards the young man who was now frozen in fear.

"And did their eyes burn like evil souls that were stuck in the eternal lake of fire?" Jack asked as his eyes set ablaze in his skull.

"And as they got closer did their skin begin to burn away into white ash and flake off their body like ash in a camp fire?" Jack asked as his skin burned away leaving nothing but bleach white bones and burning flames.

"And did chains of fire and metal slither out from their sleeves and move around you like snakes coiled and ready to strike at a small insignificant mouse?" Jack asked as living chains crawled from his sleeves and hovered in front of Usopp swaying side to side like serpents in a field.

"And when they finally stopped in front of you like I am now did you feel deep down inside your heart that death had finally come and the being before you was going to drag you down to hell for the many many lies that you have told to countless people?" Jack asked as he came nose to nose with Usopp.

Usopp had become white as a sheet. He had never felt such fear in all his life before him stood the incarnation of death and fire, this was it he was going to die and no lie could save him from his inevitable end.

"Mommy," Usopp squeaked out.

"I have only one thing to say to you Usopp." Jack said as he leaned in close to Usopp's ear.

"Boo"

Faster than any of the other crew could blink Usopp ran out of the room like a bat out of hell, leaving a trail of dust behind him and a fowl smelling puddle where he used to stand. Jack chuckled as he called back his chains and reverted to human form.

"Man I love doing that to people" Jack laughed as he turned to see the crew starring at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

Jack looked at the crew each sporting pretty much the same expression shock and fear on their face the exception of course being Luffy who was grinning like a kid on Christmas and Chopper who currently had a death grip around Zoro's head shaking like a leaf. Connor was hiding his face in Zoro's trousers, he was shaking too though not as much as Chopper. Robin sat in her seat with an indifferent expression, she appeared calm but in fact she was just as frightened as the rest.

"Kid...what the hell are you?" Zoro asked in shock.

"He's awesome! That's what he is!" Luffy said as jumped in front of Jack and start to ramble off the various questions in his head.

"That Was so cool! Where did you learn how to do that? Who taught you? Can you teach me? Does it hurt? Can you do it again?" he asked almost faster than Jack could follow.

This was not what Jack had expected, okay he expected the pirates to be scared and for Usopp to run away screaming but Luffy's reaction was just weird. Did nothing faze this boy?

"I didn't really learn how to do it, it just comes naturally, my mentors Carter Slade and Johnny Blaze taught me how to control my powers but my parents taught me how to effectively scare people to death. No I can't teach you and yeah it hurt for the first year of being a Rider but not anymore," Jack answered.

"Awww," Luffy moaned and looked rather disappointed at not being able to copy Jack's powers.

"Oh well better find Usopp," he said, quickly getting over it.

He walked out the door past his crew to go see where Usopp ran to. The other members followed suit giving Jack weary looks as they walked out, except Chopper and Connor who were both still firmly attached to Zoro's head and pants. Zoro was trying to get them both off him.

'This could be it, my chance,' Jack thought and followed Luffy out. However just as he was approaching the door a white sheathed katana blocked his way. Jack looked at Zoro, the swordsman was still trying to pry his two scared shipmates off him; Zoro glared at him.

"Umm…just want some air…" Jack said sheepishly.

"Don't try anything," Zoro warned and lowed his arm and walked out of the room.

Jack was about to follow when the redheaded girl bumped into him on his way out.

"Oops sorry." she apologized before following the crew.

"Ha smooth" Jack said to himself as he followed them out on deck.

As soon as he was on deck any hopes of escape disappeared, Jack found not only was the ship he was on was a sailing ship but it was currently in the middle of the ocean with no land in sight. The strangest sight was the skull and cross bones wearing a straw hat painted on the sail and the black flag.

'That's why he let me out,' Jack thought 'If I had my ride I could easily cross the sea but without it…there's no escape,'

He looked over to Luffy who was yelling up at the crow's nest, Usopp was holed up in the crow's nest breathing heavily and shivering the entire main sail was shaking with his fearful fidgeting. Jack wondered how he was doing that.

"Usopp get down!" Luffy ordered.

"Are you out of your freaking mind!? He'll send me to hell!" he yelled down not even bothering to poke his head over the side of the nest.

"I don't send people to hell Usopp! That's an urban myth!" Jack yelled back up. If he was stuck on this ship he may as well try not to anger the crew.

The Straw Hats looked at him with disbelief.

"Y-you d-don't?"

"No I burn their souls and cause them to live out the rest of their lives in excruciating pain and agony until the day they die" Jack clarified.

"GGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHH THAT'S EVEN WORSE IT'LL BE A LIVING HELL PLEASE JUST KILL ME!"

"Usopp I'm not going to do that to you, I promise" Jack pleaded.

"But I'm a no good stinking liar!" Usopp yelled "Isn't lying a sin?!"

"Yes it is, but you're not a liar Usopp. You're more of a tall tale teller, and trust me if you've ever been fishing with my dad and Uncle Tony they would tell you a one-that-got-away story that would even put you to shame"

"So you're not going to burn my soul for lying?" Usopp asked and slid down the main sail and back on deck.

"If I'm not going to burn her soul for being a thief I'm certainly not going to burn yours for telling a few tall tales" Jack said as he pointed to the redhead behind him.

"Hey! What makes you think I'm a thief!?" the girl asked angrily.

"Because you tried to pick my wallet when you bumped into me. Which reminds me here's yours," Jack said as he tossed the girls wallet back to her.

The girl looked shocked at first but quickly grew very angry.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to steal from girls?!" she yelled angrily.

"Miss my mom was the one who taught me how to steal from girls" Jack answered; Zoro burst out laughing.

"HA HA THE THIEVING WITCH FINALLY GOT OUT DONE!" he said as he howled with laughter but was quickly silenced by a black shoe to the face.

"DON'T YOU TALK THAT WAY TO NAMI-SWAN MOSSHEAD!" Sanji screamed as Chopper and Connor quickly vacated Zoro in favor of Luffy to avoid the ensuing scuffle.

"YOU'RE DEAD YOU OVER GRANDSIZED FRY COOK!" Zoro said back as he leapt onto Sanji and the two rolled on the deck pounding on each other.

"Uh is this normal?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes, if those two didn't fight at least three times a day then we'd be in trouble," Ronin said with a creepy smile.

"Oh boy I'll go get my bag." Chopper said with an exasperated sigh as he went to grab his medical supply.

Jack turned his attention back to Nami.

"You actually remind me of her, my mom that is. Same color hair, same take no gruff attitude, same pretty face… Oh but where are my manners we haven't been properly introduced, Jack Claymore at your service" Jack said as he held out his hand.

"I'm Nami the ship's navigator" Nami said with a blush on her cheeks from Jack's compliment

"Nice to meet you Nami" Jack said as he turned back to Usopp.

"Usopp there is something I need to know how did you hear about Riders and I would appreciate the truth"

"Wait Riders? As in more than one? THERE'S MORE OF YOU?" Usopp panicked.

"Um yes," Jack confirmed.

"Really let's recruit them all," Luffy proclaimed.

"NO!" Nami screamed and slapped Luffy on the head.

"Oh man we're going to die," Usopp sighed.

"Usopp you do know about us right?" Jack asked hopefully, but that hope was quickly diminishing.

"OF COURSE NOT, HAD I KNOWN YOU WERE REAL I NEVER WOULD HAVE SAID ANYTHING!" Usopp screamed.

"But everything you said was correct except for the whole magic tennis racket and me sending people to hell,"

"Look I love a good story and I'm good at making things up." Usopp said "We're in the most strangest and most dangerous sea in the world, so to relive stress I make stuff up and tell tall tales,"

"So you made everything up then?"

"I thought I did, till you took ten years off my life. Though to be honest, I just pieced together some other horror stories,"

"Other stories?"

"Yeah, you know like a ghost ship with a skeleton crew or a vengeful spirt coming back from the grave to save a loved one and we recently met Luffy's brother who is literally living fire,"

"Your brother is what?" Jack asked Luffy in surprise.

"Yup Ace is awesome," Luffy said.

"Combine that and you've got a skeleton with a spirt of vengeance who can control fire and stories about spirts dragging people to hell have been around for ages,"

"But what about the name?" Jack was getting desperate.

"Ghosts haunt ships, but they still need to ride them like everyone else, Ghost Rider just sounds cooler than a ghost riding a ship wreck,"

"So it was all a coincidence?" Jack asked desperately.

"Umm yeah sorry I had no idea that they were actually real," Usopp finished.

Jack sighed he hoped that Usopp could tell him if there were other Riders here but it looked like there weren't. It was just a set of coincidence.

"So are you really possessed by a spirt?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah I am," Jack admitted, he had no idea how the crew would react now that they'd seen him in full blown Rider form. If they didn't think he was a threat before they would now.

"Do you poop?" Luffy asked.

Nami suddenly ran over and kicked Luffy in the head and Luffy was sent flying face first into the mast.

"DON'T ASK HIM THAT!" she yelled.

"Actually..." Jack didn't get to finish when Nami kicked him too. Jack was not expecting it let alone the sheer force behind it, so he hit the mast as well.

"AND YOU DON'T ANSWER IT!" Nami yelled at him and stormed off.

"Ughh she kicks like a Bilgesnipe," Jack groaned as he picked himself up off the floor.

"What's a Bilgesnipe?" Connor asked as he helped his captain up.

"It's a type of creature my uncle Thor and I hunted in Asgard, they're sort of like a moose crossed with a crocodile except bigger meaner and uglier" Jack answered as he held his side.

"Yep that sounds like Nami." Zoro said as Chopper finished putting bandages on wounds to his head that he got from his scuffle with Sanji.

"What did you just say moss head?!" Sanji yelled.

"You heard me pretty boy!" Zoro challenged back.

"Hey that's enough you two! I just got you both fixed up and I don't want to have to do it again!" Chopper yelled at the two feuding shipmates, the two men settled down while mumbling insults to each other.

"And Jack let me take a look at your side Nami probably broke a rib or two." Chopper ordered.

"Uh actually Doc that's not necessary I'm a quick healer" Jack tried to argue.

"I'm the ship's doctor Jack so when it comes to anyone's health on board what I say goes. You may heal quick but so does Connor and I still look over his injuries, now take off your coat and whatever else," Chopper ordered.

'Connor doses what?' Jacks eyes widened and looked at the younger boy.

"Jack clothes off now," Chopper ordered drawing Jack from his thoughts.

Jack begrudgingly complied as he removed his pea coat maroon shirt and silver tie to reveal quite the shock to the small physician, for not only was there a very ugly bruise that was indeed healing extremely fast as he had said but his entire body was a road map of scars and healed wounds.

Everything from stab wounds, bullet wounds, bite marks of various sizes and shapes, along with several claw marks of various beasts and monsters along with many blotches of skin that at some point in time was severely burned; but out of these the most visible scar was a large Y incision on his torso that made it appear he had an autopsy performed on him. It also appeared that the incision had been reopened and resealed many many times.

"Jack how did you get all of these?" Chopper asked in shock.

"From a life time of fight the evils of the world doc" Jack answered casually.

"But how could you survive? These all look fatal I mean there's a huge bullet scar where your heart is" Chopper continued.

"I guess it would be easier to show you than tell you, here take my pulse" Jack said as he held out his hand to Chopper.

The small doctor grabbed on to the Rider's wrist ignoring the many scars up and down his arm and held on to it for a few moments until his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and he jumped back in surprise.

"Y-you d-don't have a p-p-pulse" Chopper stuttered out.

"Well yeah that's because I'm technically dead" Jack said

"ZOOMMBIEEE!" Usopp screamed.

"Actually Usopp I believe he's closer to a vampire," Robin joked.

"THAT'S SO MUCH WORSE!" Usopp freaked out and ran to get some garlic, only to have Sanji kick him in the gut for trying to steal from the kitchen.

"That's so cool!" Luffy shouted.

"Not as cool as you would think" Jack said.

"But you can't die nothing can hurt you" Luffy said.

"Who said I didn't feel pain? I still feel it if I get stabbed or shot. I just ignore the pain, and yes I'll live probably for hundreds of even thousands of years but I'll also watch as everyone I love grow old and die" Jack said back.

"That's a downer but look on the bright side; think of all the meat you'll be able to have," Luffy said innocently, while drooling.

Jack for the third time today was wondering why this idiot was the Captain and how he could be a pirate.

"It's all part of being a Rider. Once a Rider does his time in hell and finds his way out he'll walk the earth as a living dead man until the good Lord calls for his retirement where he will guard the pearly gates until he is needed" Jack explained.

"You were in hell?" Zoro asked.

"With demons and the devil?" Connor asked as well.

"Yep for three hundred years I fought against horrors you wouldn't believe, in fact I got a lot of these scars from those bastards but I paid them back tenfold. The worse of which came when I finally figured out how to get out, they sent legion after legion of their heaviest hitters to stop me everything from archdukes to the beast of saint George, they even had the nerve to try to tempt me with Lucifer's own whores on a desperate attempt to seduce me into submitting. But I refused there was nothing that would stop me from seeing the ones I loved again. Of course imagine my surprise when I crawled out of my own grave to find that I was only dead for three months" Jack said sadly.

The crew could not believe what they were hearing after everything they've been through they couldn't even imagine what the Rider before them had suffered through in his lifetime, and all they could do was stare with shock and pity.

"Well fellas this has been an interesting meet and greet but it's been a long day so if you'll excuse me I'm going to get some shut eye" Jack said as he redressed and walked back to the cabin.

Inside he took his coat off and threw it on the bed, he lay down and reached into his pants pocket for something. He shot up when he couldn't find it. He grabbed his coat and searched it but found nothing.

"No,no,no. Where is it where's my phone?" Jack panicked "I had it earlier and then I went outside…"

Jack's wallet suddenly fell out of his coat and he stared at it "Wait but didn't Nami…oh…oh she's good,"

Jack just realized what happened to his phone.

* * *

As soon as Jack was gone the crew began discussing his situation. Now that they had seen Jack's scars they needed to decide what to do with him. Luffy of course wanted to keep him and find a Bilgesnipe as well.

"But he already declined your offer," Sanji pointed out.

"Tough I want him on my crew," Luffy said.

"Oh boy he's not going to stop until Jack agrees to join," Nami claimed and pulled a small device out of her pocket; she began fiddling with it.

Luffy had a habit of asking people and creatures to join his crew. Even if they said no, he generally didn't accept it unless there was a good reason.

"Luffy Jack told me about his family back home," Chopper said "He has two little brothers waiting for him,"

"Really well okay they can come too,"

"Luffy we already have one kid on board," Zoro pointed at Connor "I don't think getting two more is a good idea,"

"Zoro is right Luffy," Robin said "the government and everyone else we meet already believes' we're kidnappers. Jack may not like us going after his family,"

"Yeah remember what Ace did to that bounty hunter we met in Alabasta when he said he was going to hand Luffy over to Smoker,"

After crocodiles defeat while the straw hats were recovering a man had tried to take Luffy's unconscious body to Smoker. Fortunately Ace and the others had recovered enough to protect Luffy. Ace even decided to escort the man home; two days later that man was reported missing and his house was burnt down; when Ace was questioned he merely gave a smirk.

"We never did find the body," Connor added.

"Well why don't we just drop him off at the next Island?" Sanji suggested "He can make his way home from there,"

"But I want him to travel with us," Luffy whined.

"Luffy that guy fought his way out of Hell, how is letting him on board our ship a good idea," Usopp tried to reason.

"Hey guys I think we might have a problem," Nami spoke up; she was looking at a strange device.

"Nami what's that?" Robin asked intrigued.

"I stole it from Jack earlier, you know when he thought i was stealing his wallet," Nami smirked triumphantly "he didn't even notice,"

"Ah Nami-Swans skills are unparalleled," Sanji praised.

"What's wrong then?" Connor asked.

"Well the thing is I've been fiddling with this and I found what looks like an address and a map of Jack's home,"

"So we can just drop him off right?" Usopp said relived.

"Actually we can't I don't recognize the name of the city and the island he lives on looks like it covers a good portion of the world,"

"That's not possible," Robin said and came over to look at the device.

"I know what's even more impossible is that if I'm looking at this right it looks like a map of the world,"

"But no one's ever drawn a complete map of the world before," Zoro protested "that's your dream".

"Take a look for yourself," Nami said and brought the device over.

The straw hats all gathered round the small screen and saw the map and Nami pointed out the Island that Jack lived on.

"That's got to be fake; where are the four blues and the Red Line, hell where's the Grand Line?" Chopper asked.

"It could be a fake but it's too detailed for that," Nami said.

"That leaves us with two solutions, one the map's an elaborate joke or two Jack maybe from a different world," Robin said.

The Straw Hats stared at her and looked back to the phone. This was weird even for them.

"So he's a demon shape changing thing form the moon that spent time in hell then," Luffy concluded.

The Straw Hats sighed and decided that it was the best explanation so far.

"I'll hold on to this thing for now," Nami said and took the phone "Who knows what else is in it,"

"Chopper did he say anything else when he talked about his family?" Robin asked curiously.

"Actually he did," Chopper then told the Straw Hats what had happened to his parents.

* * *

In Hell

"You'll never leave Jack your soul is ours for eternity," a large formless black mass with red glowing eyes mocked the Rider kneeling before it

"No matter how hard you fight or how many demons you kill you'll never leave we will always drag you back down" it continued to bite at his soul

"You are a disgrace to your father he would of been out in no time but of course you're not really his blood are you? Just some wretch he and his pretty wife felt sorry for and took you in to amuse themselves" it chuckled a deep and sinister laugh

"Or perhaps they wanted to use you as a walking weapon to take care of all the criminals they couldn't get. Were you surprise to find the ones you killed waiting for you down here? I know they were happy to see you. Maybe I'll have a few of the legion go topside and drag your precarious family down here to share in your happiness" it continued

"Leave them alone" Jack said in a way that would cause most men to die from fear

"He finally speaks" the black mass mocked

"If you hurt them I'll."

"You'll what Jack? Kill me.? Hurt me? Face it boy you can't protect them but you never could anyway I'll just be finishing what Fisk started all those years ago. You couldn't protect them then and you can't now. Why did you let them die Jack? Why didn't you save them? Did you hate your birth parents Jack? Is that it?"

"Shut up!" Jack said through gritted teeth

"That's it isn't it? You hated them and you let them die. Face it Jack you belong here and here you will stay. Forever"

"GAHHHH!" Jack screamed as he shot up in his bed.

"Just a nightmare I'm ok their ok they won't get hurt." Jack reassured himself as he looked around the room he was still in the cabin.

"But I can't be sure because I'm stuck in a pirate ship in some crazy world with no idea how to get home" Jack said in frustration "I need some air to clear my head"

Jack was surprised to find his door was not locked; he walked out on to the deck of the ship. It had turn to night while he slept and the stars and the moon illuminated the sea as their glow reflected off the waves; it was quite a beautiful sight. Jack didn't expect anyone to be out on deck so he was surprised to see Connor at the bowel of the ship learning on the railing and starring out into the distance.

"Connor what are you doing out here?" Jack asked causing the boy to be startled out of his train of thought.

Connor whirled around and drew his sword, pointing it at the threat. Jack raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

"Oh Jack it's just you," Connor said as he caught his breath and sheathed his sword.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you I just need to get some air" Jack said as he walked up to lean on the railing next to the boy.

"Yeah I come out here for the same reason," Connor answered as he resumed his position next to Jack.

"Nightmares?" Jack asked.

"How'd you guess?"

"I can tell when someone is troubled, part of being able to see people's souls" Jack answered.

"You can see people's souls? That sounds like my second sight" Connor said.

"Your what?" Jack asked.

"My second sight. It's this ability I have, when I use it I can tell if someone is dangerous or if their a friend they appear as different colors, Red, Blue, White and Yellow," Connor answered.

"That sounds useful, what do the colors mean?"

"I only know what two of them mean. Red is bad and Blue is good, I hardly ever see a yellow person and have no idea why or what it means,"

"And white?"

"No clue,"

"So what color am I?" Jack asked curiously.

"Don't know, I haven't used it on you yet," Connor answered.

"Well you can check now if you want," Jack suggested, he was curious about what color he was as well.

Connor looked at the teen next to him and shrugged, he shut his eyes and when he opened them they were glowing a bright yellow. Jack stepped back and almost fell over in shock.

"A…A… Azazel," Jack whispered "It's not possible,"

 _Flashback_

 _It was during The final battle with Azazel the Winchesters were down and the yellow eyed demon was holding Jack up by his throat with one hand and held the Colt in the other._

 _"so the Winchesters brought their pet rider along with them how charming" the demon mocked_

 _"Let him go you sick son of a bitch!" Dean threatened though he was currently under the demon's boot_

 _"Quiet boy! I'll deal with you once I finish off your hound, I've always wanted to send a Rider to hell, you know the folks back home view your kind as traitors, always protecting the innocent and punishing the guilty, such a waste they'll have a fun time with you, that is if the Colt doesn't erase you from existence I have no idea honestly but it'll be fun to find out, say goodnight Gracie" the demon mocked as he lifted the gun to Jack's head_

 _This was it Jack had thought he could take him he had killed demons before but this guy was way out of his league, he had even been able to turn Jack back to human, it was all over until Jack saw a shimmer in the back ground suddenly the spirit of John Winchester grabbed yellow eyes from behind and pulled the demon out of his meat puppet dropping Jack and the Colt, the two wrestled with each other until yellow eyes broke free and got back inside his body and turned to see that Dean had gotten the colt and was aiming it right at him, Dean grinned and pulled the trigger._

 _End Flashbck_

Jack was thrown out of his memories back to the present as he stared at the boy with the yellow glowing eyes, could it really be 'NO! You saw Dean kill him you saw what twisted remains of his soul vanish into nothing and you searched all through hell for him making sure the bastard was dead, this boy is not Azazel he is innocent' Jack reminded himself

Connor stared at Jack for a long time as his face scrunched in confusion, he blinked again and his eyes returned to normal.

"Well?"

"It's weird, you're black."

"Black? What does that mean?" Jack asked

"I don't know it's never happened before. People who are dead don't normally have a color so maybe it's because you're a Rider? I'm not sure" Connor said.

"Huh that's interesting but enough about me, tell me Connor how did you become a part of this merry band of outlaws and rogues?" Jack asked.

"L…Luffy saved me from the pirate crew I was with before this one, he stole one of their boats and I was unconious inside of a box on the boat. He took me in and made me part of the crew" the boy answered.

"Why were you in the box?"

"I was their slave," Connor admitted shamefully.

"Wait you were a slave? They have slavery here?" Jack asked surprised

"Yeah I was captured after they killed my mother and burnt my village to the ground," Connor answered with sadness in his voice, Jack laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Connor I'm so sorry, is that what the nightmare about?" he asked.

"It was" Connor responded "Chopper told us what happened to your parent. Did you get nightmares after what happened to your birth parents?" he asked

"Yeah I did for a long time but they did get better, you know what helped though?"

"What?" Connor asked looking up at Jack.

"Being around people who care about me, my brothers and my family helped me through it. Connor I do know what you're going through and I promise it'll get better the pain will always be there but it'll lessen as time goes on. If the people on this ship genuinely care and love you they'll help you through it" Jack said in order to comfort the boy in any way he could.

"Thanks Jack" Connor said with a smile.

"Any time kid" Jack answered.

They continue to look out in the distance until Connor got tired enough to go back to bed but as he was leaving Jack spoke up.

"Connor Nami stole my phone didn't she?" Jack asked.

"Uhm yeah she did" Connor answered.

"Ugh I should of known she made going for my wallet too obvious, she's good" Jack responded with a smile "I hope she realize this means war" and his smile grew into a Cheshire grin.

"Well good night Connor I'm going to go get my phone along with something extra" Jack said as he walked towards the cabin with a devious chuckle.

* * *

 ** _Russian Translations:_**

 ** _Svetlyak= Firefly_**


	2. New Arrival Pt 2

_**A.n We own nothing.**_

* * *

The next morning when Jack woke up he felt a lot better, his head injury was healed and he had his phone back. He'd gotten back from Nami last night after his talk with Connor; he was surprised at how easy it had been. Jack of course wanted revenge and took Nami's weird bracelet, he had no idea what it was, it looked like a compass but it didn't point north' so he assumed it was decorative jewelry.

Jack felt well enough to eat breakfast with the others and left the cabin, Zoro and Connor were the only ones on deck; they looked like they were training. Connor was using one sword against Zoro's two. Jack approached and watched the duel; surprisingly Connor was able to defend against Zoro's attacks. But Jack could see Zoro was clearly holding back, by how much Jack didn't know.

Connor saw Jack tin the corner of his eye and lost his focus, Zoro tripped him, Connor landed on his back on the deck with a grunt, Zoro knocked the boy's sword out of his hand; he placed his blade at the boys throat.

"Don't get distracted," Zoro said and removed his blade he looked up at Jack. "What do you want?"

"Umm I was looking for the kitchen," Jack said.

"Door above the cabin, but breakfast isn't ready yet," Zoro answered.

Connor got back up and retrieved his blade "Morning," he said.

"Kid we're not done, do it again," Zoro ordered.

Connor got back into his stance and attacked Zoro the duel began again. Jack watched them for a few seconds and left them alone, he went up to the door above the one he came out of and opened it. He had to duck because Luffy came flying out.

"AND STAY OUT!" Sanji yelled as he lowered his leg "what do you want?"

"Uhhh...I'll just..." Jack quickly turned and left he sat on the stairs and watched Connor and Zoro practice. Eventually Usopp and Chopper emerged from the bows of the ship.

"Morning Jack, how are you feeling?" Chopper asked and immediately began inspecting Jack's head.

"I'm good doc, though Luffy may need your attention,"

"Sanji kicked him out of the kitchen again," Usopp stated.

"Yes actually. How did you know?"

"Luffy always tries to steal food, Sanji beats anyone up if they're caught," Usopp explained.

"Really anyone?"

"Yup Chopper and I have been on the receiving ends of his kicks a few times. The only ones he doesn't hurt is Nami, Robin and Connor,"

"Why not?"

"Sanji's a ladies man so he waits on the girls hand and foot and Connor...it's complicated," Usopp trailed off.

"Does this have anything with him being a former slave?" Jack asked.

Usopp and Chopper stared at him "How did..."

"He told me last night, I needed some air and found him alone on deck,"

Chopper looked at Usopp.

"Well if he told you I guess that's okay. Before he told us Sanji used to have him help out with some odd jobs, they weren't hard just cleaning jobs that needed to be done. When we found out about his slave status Sanji felt the worst of all, as he had actively forced labor on him," Usopp explained.

"So he lets Connor get away with stealing then?" Jack asked.

"Connor doesn't steal in fact Sanji's teaching him how to Cook now," Chopper said "He helps prepare dinner,"

"Jack why did you say former slave?" Usopp asked

But before Jack could answer Sanji yelled for breakfast, and Luffy was the first person in. Breakfast was an interesting meal Sanji had placed hot food on the table for everyone and a pot of what smelled like hot coffee. Jack was relieved that they had coffee in this world the simple things in life were always the best. As soon as everyone was seated Jack notice that most of the crew were twitching their arms; oddly Nami wasn't present so Sanji took her plate off the table.

When Sanji sat down the entire table erupted into chaos everyone began shoveling food in their mouths like their lives depended upon it. Jack looked down at his plate to find it empty.

"What?" Jack said in surprise, he hadn't touched his food yet it was gone.

He looked up and saw an arm stretch past him; he followed it to its source and found that it belonged to Luffy. Luffy was stealing food from every plate on the table his arms were flying wildly and stretching everywhere.

"What the FUCK?" Jack asked, although no one heard him.

"OOOOOOUUUUUUCCCHHHHHH!" Luffy screamed as he suddenly stopped his greedy assault on the breakfast table.

He looked down his outstretched arm to see his hand pinned to the table by an erected fork right in front of Jack's plate and the young Rider did not looked amused. The rest of the crew stopped eating and stared at Jack.

"So anyone want to tell me why your captain is pulling off a Reed Richards impersonation?" Jack asked as Luffy desperately pulled on his arm to free it from the fork.

"Who's Reed Richards?" Zoro asked ignoring his captain's struggle.

"Let me elaborate. WHY IS YOUR CAPTAIN STRETCHING LIKE A RUBBER BAND!" Jack yelled in irritation.

"No need to shout Luffy is a devil fruit user" Usopp explained like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"And what in the good Lord's name is a devil fruit?" Jack asked.

"You've never heard of a devil fruit?" Chopper asked.

"Obviously not can someone please explain?"

"A devil fruit is a magical fruit that gives whoever eats one special power, but it also causes them to lose the ability to swim; so if they ever land in the water they'll sink like a rock" Zoro explained.

"In Luffy's case he ate the Gomu-Gomu no mi which turned him into rubber so he can stretch his body parts and even change their size" Chopper continued.

"Do any one else on this ship have any powers?" Jack asked understanding.

"Yep Chopper ate the Hito-Hito no mi which is why he turns human sorta, and Robin ate the Hana-Hana no mi" Connor said.

"What dose that do?" Jack asked as he looked at the archaeologist.

Robin just smiled as Jack felt someone tapping his shoulder, he turn around and slightly jump at the sight of an arm growing out of the back of his chair, he also felt something hit his knee he looked under the table to see a leg growing out of the bottom of the table.

"Wow that is really creepy but extremely cool" Jack said as the limbs disappeared

"So are there a lot of people with these powers?"

"Yep they're all over the place but most of them are in the grand line" Chopper answered.

"Okay but what about Connor? Which fruit did he eat?"

"What are you talking about? Connor hasn't eaten a fruit," Sanji claimed.

"But the glowing eyes and his second sight…that came from one of these demon fruits right?"

Connor shook his head "I don't know where my ability comes from, I've always had it," the boy claimed.

Jack was at a loss for words, if Connor wasn't possessed and didn't have one of these magic fruits then just where had he got his sight from.

"Jack can you please let go of my hand?!" Luffy begged snapping Jack out of his thoughts.

Jack grabbed onto the fork and yanked it out of Luffy's hand causing the outstretched arm to fly back and hit him in the face with enough force to knock him backwards off his seat.

"Don't mess with my food Luffy I've fought off stronger guys than you for a piece of pecan pie" Jack threatened.

The rest of the crew continued their meal while Jack fixed himself another plate. All was going well till they heard a panicked scream coming from below deck.

"Nami's awake" Jack said with his trademark Cheshire grin.

Nami burst into the kitchen breathing heavily and had a very worried expression on her face; everyone but Luffy stopped eating. Luffy took the opportunity to devour everything on the table; he spat the plates back out.

"EVERYONE WE'VE GOT TROUBLE!" Nami screamed "THE LOG POSE IS GONE!"

'The what?' Jack thought.

"WHAT?!" Everyone at the table yelled.

Luffy sprang up "Nami are you serious? You're telling me we can't sail?" he panicked.

"Luffy I'd never joke about this,"

"Calm down Nami where was it last?" Robin tried.

"Robin you and I had to sleep with the boys last night because Jack was in our room. I put the Log pose in the top draw last night and now it's gone,"

"WE GOTTA FIND IT!" Usopp screamed.

"EVERYONE SEARCH THE SHIP, ROBIN LOOK IN ALL THE NOOK AND CRANNIES WE CAN'T GET TOO!" Luffy ordered.

Jack watched the crew run out the door Robin however remained seated. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Suddenly arms sprouted out of everything it wasn't as much a shock this time but what was a shock was that there was an eye on the palm of all the hands; one looked at Jack and blinked at him.

"Whoa, that is incredibly disturbing," Jack commented.

"I can make any part of my body sprout anywhere I can see," Robin claimed.

Jack sat there eating and Robin used here powers to search the entire ship. Meanwhile the rest of the Straw Hats were tearing the ship apart looking for the lost compass. When Jack was finished he walked out onto the deck, he had no idea what this log pose was but it sounded really important. He wondered if he could help but he had no idea what he was looking for.

"Hey Connor," Jack called out and the boy stopped searching.

"No time Jack," Connor said and went back to searching.

Robin appeared behind him, "Everyone I found it" she called out and held it up.

Jack looked at the object in her hand; it was the same bracelet he'd stolen from Nami.

"You found it thank you Robin," Nami said, she put it back on her wrist and inspected it for damage.

"Where was it?" Luffy asked.

"In Jack's pocket of course,"

"WHAT!?" the crew shouted.

"Well...you.. see...Ghawk" Jack tried to explain but was cut off by Luffy, he had stretched out his arm and grabbed Jack by the throat.

Luffy pulled Jack back towards him and Jack found himself face to face with a very angry and serious Luffy.

"If you ever pull something like that again or threaten my Namaka's lives again I will personally send you back to hell. I'm sure those demons you escaped from would love to see you," Luffy threatened.

Jack stared at Luffy, the boy's grip was really strong and his eyes showed he meant every word. For the first time in a long time Jack felt fear. The care free boy was gone and replaced with a heartless pirate, Jack had first expected of him.

"Okay...Got it..." Jack stuttered out fearfully.

"Good," Luffy tossed him aside "Set sail," Luffy ordered and walked up and stood on the Merry's figure head.

The rest of the crew gave Jack a dirty look and prepared to sail; Jack saw the disappointment in Connor's eyes. With the anchor up and the sails unfurled the Merry moved and set off for it's next destination.

Jack picked himself up and slowly walked back to his room with his head down casted, as he entered the room he shut the door and stared at himself in the mirror.

"You just can't help yourself can you? You've always got to screw everything up, the only people in this whole world who's been nice to you and would probably help you and what do you do? You go and put their lives in danger all for a stupid thief war" Jack said out loud.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver badge encircling a silver star engraved on the part of the circle above the star was the word Texas and below it Ranger, The center of the star was engraved with the words Co. A.

"Carter gave you this because he believed that you would help people, you don't deserve to ware this" he said out loud as he threw the badge against the wall.

Jack cradled his head in his hands as he continued to mentally berate himself, he didn't even notice when the door opened and someone walked in and closed it behind them.

* * *

A few minutes earlier

As soon as Jack had disappeared into the cabin the Straw Hats had begun arguing over Jack. Luffy tuned it out. Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Nami wanted him off the ship. Robin had pointed out that they were still pretty far from the next Island. Chopper however was concerned with Jack 's injuries and wanted him to remain on board at least until he was sure they were healed.

Connor stayed out of the argument, he was unsure what to think. Jack had given him some good advice and helped him feel better but at the same time he was concerned about what his sight had shown him, he knew his sight was never wrong.

"Connor, Jack likes you go ask why he put all of our lives in danger," Luffy ordered.

Connor sighed and headed to the cabin. Inside he saw Jack mentally berating himself, he shut the door silently.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

Jack turned to see Connor standing there at the door with a look of confusion and anger all wrapped into one.

"Connor I'm so sorry I didn't mean anyone any harm you've got to believe me" Jack pleaded.

"No I don't, I don't have to believe anything! I can't even tell if you're a threat or not, maybe black means you're here to destroy us! If you didn't want to hurt us than…then why did you take our only means of navigating through the most dangerous sea in the world?!" Connor yelled.

"Woah wait slow down, first off I'm defiantly not here to destroy you cause if I was I already would of done it, also I had no idea what that thing was, after I stole my phone back from Nami I thought I'd take something of hers to get even. I saw that thing and thought it was just a piece of costume jewelry, I mean the damn thing didn't even point north what compass doesn't even point north?" Jack asked.

"Because it's not a normal compass it's a Log Pose. It doesn't point north because it's set to an island's specific magnetic field, every island in the Grand Line has its own magnetic field. We use the Log Pose to navigate through it since a regular compass doesn't work" Connor explained a little more calm now.

"Wow I really, really screwed the pooch on this one, if I had known that I wouldn't have taken it" Jack said, he lightly banged his fist on his forehead in annoyance with himself

Connor noticed something shiny in the corner of the room and walked over to pick it up.

"What's this he asked?" as he held up the badge Jack had discarded.

"A broken promise" Jack answered.

"Huh?" Connor said in confusion.

"That's a Texas Ranger badge it belonged to my mentor Carter Slade he was a Rider like me, he taught me everything I know about being a Rider and how to control my powers so I wouldn't hurt innocent people" Jack explained.

"Why do you have it?"

"He gave it to me before he passed on, which is what we call it when a Rider can finally be let into heaven after he's served his time on earth. He gave it to me and made me promise to only wear it as long as I upheld the code of the Riders, the very first rule of the code is to protect the innocent, which I just very clearly broke, all for a stupid prank I'm not worthy to wear that badge and I'll just tarnish it by keeping it Carter deserves better than that" Jack answered.

Connor just looked at the badge then at Jack and back again.

"I'll accept whatever punishment Luffy deems necessary, whether it's dropping me off at the next island or tossing me overboard, I don't deserve your hospitality. But whatever it is I want you to know I've been honored to meet you Connor and everyone else" Jack said with a sad smile.

Connor instantly remembered Jacob and what he had done; Jacob had said the exact same thing to him not long ago. Jack's actions had placed everyone in danger but Connor could not help but feel sorry for him. Connor gave the badge a slight squeeze and walked over to Jack, he gave the rider a comforting smile as he placed the badge on the desk he was sitting at and walked out the door to plead the Rider's case to his very angry captain.

Connor walked out of the cabin and back onto the deck, the Straw Hats were waiting for him.

When he re-emerged Luffy demanded that Connor tell the truth on what Jack had told him.

"He didn't know that the Log Pose was important," Connor claimed "He thought it was some costume jewelry"

"But how could he not know what a Log Pose is? I mean he was out here on the Grand Line," Sanji pointed out.

"That doesn't excuse that he put everyone's lives in danger over a prank," Zoro said.

"I agree, how can we trust someone who will put everyone at risk for a game," Usopp agreed with Zoro.

"Maybe he really is from a different world," Robin suggested "it makes sense he didn't know about Devil fruits or the importance of a Log Pose,"

"Not knowing about Devil fruits and needing a Log Pose, doesn't make you from a different world," Nami said "half of us thought they were a myth until we met Luffy and we had no idea that a Log Pose was needed for the Grand Line until we got here,"

"We still shouldn't kick him off, he's injured," Chopper reminded them.

"Fine let's lock him up then," Zoro suggested.

"Lock up a guy who can send people to hell? Oh very smart moss-head," Sanji retorted.

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas blondie," Zoro shot back.

"Why can't he stay?" Connor asked.

"Are you nuts? After what he did, why on earth would we let someone who just tried to kill us stay?" Nami scolded.

"Because even after you kidnapped me, Zoro and stole the Merry Luffy let you stay after he beat Arlong. Until recently Robin was part of an organization of bounty hunters who were trying to kill us. Also you all helped Vivi after she and Igaram drugged you and was planning to cash in Luffy's bounty," Connor reminded them.

"Jack said he'd accept any punishment, even if it meant tossing him over board. He kind of reminds me of Jacob a bit,"

The straw hats stared at their youngest member, Jacob had also made the same offer and it had helped them out enormously. Plus Connor was right about Nami, Vivi and Robin.

"Kid this guy didn't stab you in the gut," Zoro pointed out.

"No but you didn't kill Jacob or kick him and Evie off when he did; so how is this any different? Jack regrets what he's done and feels really bad about it too. He said one of the first rules of being a Rider is to protect the innocent and we're far from that," Connor claimed.

"Jacob only put your life at risk not the whole crew's. Also why are you so bent on defending him?" Zoro asked suspiciously, he knew Connor never trusted anyone right off the bat.

"H…He gave me some good advice on how to deal with my nightmares and I've used my sight on him," Connor admitted.

Zoro stared at the boy and nodded accepting the answer; he did note that Connor hadn't specified what color Jack was.

"Wait if his job is to protect the innocent then why is he beating himself up for putting our lives at risk?" Nami asked.

"Yeah I mean you're a thief Robin's an assassin, I'm a liar and we're all pirates," Usopp agreed.

"Who knows, anything else?" Zoro asked

"Well he was obsessing over a badge, he said it was a gift from his late mentor and a symbol of the promise he made to protect people, but he thinks he just broke it," Connor answered.

This peaked Luffy's interest, "A promise you say? I think I need a word with him,"

Luffy got down and headed towards the cabin when he reached the door he was aware that his crew was waiting for his decision.

"I'll make my decision after I talk to him. Nobody bother us," he ordered.

The straw hat knew better then to argue with him when he was like this. Luffy opened the door and went inside.

Jack looked up when the door opened again unsurprisingly it was Luffy. Luffy shut the door and walked over to the desk, he saw an unusual badge on it; he didn't touch it.

"We need to talk," Luffy said seriously. Whatever Jack was expecting Luffy to say or do it was not that.

Jack starred at the captain in surprise before he spoke.

"You here to throw me overboard?" Jack asked.

"I haven't decided yet" Luffy said "You really screwed up you know,"

"Yeah I figured" Jack said with a sad tone.

"They're calling for your head out there, the only thing keeping them from breaking down the door is because Connor stuck up for you" Luffy said.

"He's a real good kid" Jack said with a slight smile.

"He said that you didn't know what the Log Pose was"

"Luffy I know it's probably not worth much but I didn't mean to put the ship in danger, I went in to get my phone back from Nami and I thought I'd take something of hers for payback and I saw the pose, if I had known it was so important I'd never of touch it, and I am truly sorry" Jack said with shame in his voice.

Even though he was trying to be serious Luffy couldn't help but let a slight grin crawl across his face.

"You're the first person to out thief Nami no one has even come close to what you've done" he said.

"Yeah well I had a good teacher my mom is the world's greatest spy she thought me everything I know and then some" Jack said with a proud smile that quickly turned into a sad frown "she's probably going out of her mind, hell the whole team is probably worried sick"

"Team?"

"I'm part of a group similar to your crew, I should have known better than to mess with things I don't understand,"

"That's another thing Jack, when Nami took your phone we saw a map of the world but it wasn't ours because no one has ever been able to map the entire planet before and none of the places looked familiar" Luffy said.

"Really not one map of the world?"

Luffy shook his head.

"Well I guess it's time to explain, you see Luffy I'm not from here" Jack said.

"You mean the Grand Line?" Luffy asked.

"No I mean I'm not from this planet, I might not even be from this dimension I have no idea, the way I got here was by accident I was helping my uncle with his invention he had built this teleporter it was supposed to teleport me from one city to the other but something went wrong and now I'm here and I have no idea how to get back" Jack explained.

Luffy just stared at the Rider for a few moments absorbing all the information that was laid before him.

"Ok" he said as he turned to leave.

"Wait what? Ok? Is that it?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Yep" Luffy said.

"So you're just going to believe me just like that?" Jack asked confused.

"Why shouldn't I you're not lying are you?" Luffy asked.

"No"

"Then I believe you but there is one thing" Luffy said as he turned back to the desk picked up the badge and handed it to Jack

"I made a promise once too, I promised a good friend of mine that one day I would become a great pirate; he inspired me like whoever gave you this badge inspired you. Jack you didn't know plus we're not innocent we're pirates after all. So the way I see it you've kept your promise and the only way you could ever break it is by giving up, just don't give up on it so easily" Luffy said and he left the room.

Jack just stared at the door as a slight smile grew on his face and a tear rolled down his cheek, he used his coat sleeve to shine up the badge and pinned it to his chest.

"Thanks Luffy I needed that" Jack said and could not help but let out a small laugh "Heh, he's actually a pretty good captain,"

Luffy walked out of the cabin and the crew were waiting for him.

"He stays for now," Luffy announced "we'll drop him off at the next Island,"

The crew looked at each other and accepted their captain's answer; they went to go do their daily routines. Zoro went for a nap, Usopp got the fishing rods out, Nami checked their course and robin was about to get a book.

"Robin," Luffy said. "You've been on the Grand Line the longest; Could you give Jack a quick lesson on it and how to survive it?"

"Of course captain," Robin smiled and headed towards the cabin.

"Also, tell him that Nami doesn't like to be out done and he should watch his pockets," Luffy winked, he was back to his usual self.

Robin giggled and went into the cabin. Luffy grabbed a fishing rod and sat on the railing with Chopper and Usopp.

"Hey Luffy," Usopp tried to get his captain's attention "I bet I can catch a bigger sea monster than you,"

"Not a chance mine will be so big it covers half the Grand Line," Luffy boasted.

"You know I once fought a monster that size," Usopp started on another of his tales.

* * *

In the Cabin Jack had just had an interesting talk with Robin about the Grand Line, Jack didn't believe that it was infested with sea monsters or that each island had was stuck in a never changing season. Before she'd left she'd grabbed some children's books off the shelf, Jack had wanted to ask about it but decided against it; he was too busy processing what he'd just been told.

"Oh Jack, one more thing," Robin said at the door "Luffy asked me to give you a message,"

Jack hesitated and dreaded what it could be 'he's going to throw me overboard after all,' he thought

"He said to watch your pockets. Nami may not show it but she has a bit of a competitive side," Robin warned and left.

'Wait what? Does Luffy approve of a thief war?' Jack thought 'Okay miss navigator let's see what you can do,'

Connor joined in with the fishing until Robin came out of the cabin. She was carrying some children's books.

"Ready for your reading lesson?" She asked Connor.

"Yup," Connor said excitedly and the two went into the kitchen.

* * *

Avenger Tower, New York

Tony was at the main console of the tower's super computer talking to a unshaven blonde man wearing a reddish leather Jacket.

"Sorry Tony no one has seen or reported anything like Jack in all nine sectors and I'm pretty sure someone would notice something like a flaming skeleton" said the man.

"Ok thanks Quill, just keep your eyes and ears open all right?" Tony asked disappointment all over his face.

"Sure Tony Star-Lord out" Quill said as the screen went black.

Tony cradled his head in his hands as he leaned against the console, the guilt of sending his nephew into God knows where fully washing over him, but before he could fall deeper into despair he heard a fluttering of wings behind him he turned to see a man in a tan trench coat wearing a loosen blue tie and black suit, he had piercing blue eyes and messy black hair, beside him stood a woman with long brown hair and green eyes she wore a purple top and black leather Jacket and jeans they both looked extremely upset with Tony

"Cas Meg any news?" Tony asked the desperation clear in his voice

"I have asked many of my brothers and sisters they said Jack has not entered heaven" Cas responded

"And we also paid a visit to a few of the midlevel demons that were running around, and we convinced them to enlighten us on any unexpected visitors down under but no dice" Meg clarified

"What about Sam and Dean they got anything?" Tony asked

"Unfortunately no they contacted all of their Hunter resources and have turned out unsuccessful but they did ask us to give you a message" Cas answered

Before Tony could ask he suddenly hunched over in pain as Cas delivered a powerful punch to his stomach, just when he thought it was over Meg delivered a swift kick to where the sun don't shine that dropped Tony to the cold hard floor.

"They also said to tell you that if Jack doesn't make it out of this alive they will hunt you down and end you in the most painful way they can come up with" Cas said as he bent over Tony's withering form.

"That goes double for us" Meg added.

"STARK! I WISH TO HAVE WORDS WITH YOU!" came a loud booming voice.

The angel and demon turned to see Thor in his full Asgardian armor walk in with Mjölnir firmly gripped in his hand and enrage expression on his face.

"Come on Clarence let's give mussels and numb nuts some privacy to work out their hopefully violent issues" Meg said as she wrapped her arm around Cas waist as they disappeared in a rustle of feathers.

"So goldilocks you come to finish me off?" Tony asked as he lifted himself into his chair.

"Don't tempt me Stark, what in Odin where you thinking? Using our nephew as one of your test rodents of all the foolish and idiotic things to do…"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" Tony yelled in anger and fear startling the Asgardian out of his rant

"Jack is God knows where he could be hurt or dead or who knows what and it's all my fault!" Tony screamed.

"If he doesn't get back I'll never forgive myself, so beat and berate me all you want it won't hurt a fraction of what I'll do to myself" Tony said as he bent over in total defeat.

"Stay strong friend Stark, Jack is more than capable of handling himself, his name is spoken through our the nine realms as a great warrior, Odin himself has asked me to recruit my nephew for the next Odin sleep to help defend Asgard from the threats that threaten it," Thor spoke as he laid a hand on his friend shoulder.

"No matter where he currently dwells or what foes come to challenge him by Odin's beard he will come out of it victorious" Thor said with pride in his voice.

"Thanks big guy you're right besides Strange hasn't reported back yet and if anyone can find him he can" Tony said though his eyes were still filled with guilt.

"Ah yes the good doctor does have a nach for doing the impossible glad to see he's taking it so well"

"Actually when I told him he turned me into a chimp for an hour" Tony said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ha ha oh he is a funny one, well my friend I most return to my search the more the merrier" Thor said as he turned to leave and Tony turned back to the screen.

"Oh Tony if I know our nephew he's already forgiven you" Thor said as he exit the room leaving his friend to reflect.

As the door closed behind him Thor let out a long exasperated sigh he turned to go down the hall when he was stopped by a small voice.

"Uncle Thor" the voice said.

Thor turned to see two boys standing behind him one was about sixteen the other thirteen they had a clear family resemblance to Jack and both had worried looks written on their faces.

"Geoff, Nate, what are you two doing here?" Thor asked his two younger nephews.

"Well we haven't seen Jack and when we asked mom she smiled and kissed out foreheads and told us not to worry but she looked really sad" Nate answered.

"We tried to ask everyone else but they keep avoiding the question what's going on?" Geoff demanded from his uncle.

Thor walked up to the two boys and hugged them close to him.

"Boys you're brother is fine he's just on a mission for the team but he'll be back soon" Thor said to his nephews in order to comfort them.

'Please Jack please come back soon' Thor said to himself.

* * *

Grand Line, Going Merry

Jack had been with the Straw Hats for three days now. After his little...mistake he'd hidden away afraid of what the others thought of him. However Chopper had come to give him a check-up and told him that he was completely healed. Unfortunately the moment he got that news Nami had stormed in and literally kicked him out of the cabin. Apparently the Cabin was the girls' room and doubled up as a temporary sick bay when needed.

Usopp led Jack below deck to the boys sleeping area, they didn't have enough hammocks but someone was always on watch at night so he could use whoever's hammock was spare. That night he couldn't sleep and went up on deck, Connor was there alone again.

"Do you always get up at night?" Jack asked the boy.

"Yes you?" Connor responded.

"No actually, normally I'm a heavy sleeper,"

"It's us isn't it?"

"What?"

"You're worried how we see you after what you did,"

"How did...yeah I guess I am,"

"Luffy said you could stay till the next Island if you want,"

"Yeah he told me. Not like I can just jump ship anyway. He also told me that you were the only one who stuck up for me, thanks for that but why did you do it?"

"You're welcome and I did it because a friend of mine once made the same offer and it saved our lives. Also you're not the first person on this ship to put everyone's lives at risk,"

"What do you mean?"

"Nami betrayed us once; she kidnapped me, Zoro and stole the Merry during a battle. There was this princess who drugged everyone to cash in on Luffy's bounty and we ended up saving her country. Robin up until recently was our enemy who tried to kill us," Connor explained.

"So don't..." Connor suddenly stopped talking and looked around the deck, his eyes flashed gold.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked looking around, he didn't see anything.

"I just thought...No it's nothing. I'm going back to bed. Night,"

"Yeah night Connor" Jack said and turned back to the ocean. If that had all really happened and Luffy had forgiven them all then maybe he'd forgive Jack too.

Over the next couple of days Jack kept out of the crews' way as much as he could he had also asked Robin about the children's books he'd seen earlier. Jack was quite surprised to learn that Connor had no education of any kind; Robin was currently teaching the boy how to read and write. Robin had also warned him not to bring the subject up with Connor until he was ready to talk about it with him.

Connor had also become extremely distracted, he'd mess up during training, he kept looking over his shoulder while fishing and barely paid attention to Robin and Sanji during his lessons. He could be chatting with Luffy and just stop and stare out to the deck. The one thing that all the Straw Hats noticed was every time he got distracted he would activate his second sight. The Straw Hats had asked about it, Connor claimed he thought he sensed someone watching them but every time he used his sight he only saw a slight shimmer in the air.

Jack on the other hand had gotten into a full blown thief war with Nami. He stayed away from any navigational tools and Connor had warned him not to take certain things.

"So if I don't touch Luffy's hat, Zoro's white sword, Nami's photo or trees, Usopp's goggles, or your sword I'll be fine," Jack confirmed.

"Yup though I wouldn't recommend stealing from Robin," Connor warned.

"Right the whole hands thing,"

So Jack would take something from Nami and Nami would take something from Jack. Jack was not going to back down he was determined to beat the pirate; plus it kept his mind off home. But this time she'd gone too far.

"NAMI! GIVE ME BACK MY BELT!" Jack yelled chasing the navigator around the ship; he had a very red face.

Jack had been talking to Luffy when his trousers had suddenly fallen down showing his Avengers boxers. Jack had been very embarrassed, Nami stood behind him holding up his belt. 'How in all the circles of hell did I not sense her?' Jack thought.

So here he was chasing Nami around with one hand holding his pants up.

Most of the Straw Hats thought it was hilarious and could not stop laughing. Zoro napped through it.

"I'll give it back, if you admit I'm the better thief," Nami claimed.

"Never going to happen," Jack shot back and tackled Nami to the ground losing grip on his pants.

Connor was laughing along with the others at Jack's misfortune when he suddenly stopped and activated his second sight. There in front of him was a ghostly silhouette of a man in what looked like wizard robes; he was staring at Jack and Nami.

* * *

Earlier in New York

Doctor Strange the Sorcerer Supreme had been scouring the astral plane for any trace of his friends' energy. Ever since he had receive JARVIS message three days ago he had been looking but had turned up nothing. His assistant Wong advised him to take a break so he did. He sent a spell to Tony that transformed the billionaire into a monkey before picking up the search again.

He was about to give up when he felt the faint energy of a Rider. He followed it praying that it was Jack's and soon he found what looked like a pirate ship. It was night and there on the deck was Jack with what looked like a little boy. Strange tried to make contact but was too exhausted also the moment he touched the ship's deck the younger boy turned around, his eyes glowing yellow.

Only one thing went through the Sorcerer's mind 'Demon' unfortunately due to the energy required to make the trip Strange was pulled back to his own world and body. Now that he had found Jack he just needed to make contact with him. But Jack was so far away it would take a few more trips for Strange to get used to the path and the energy required for the journey.

So every hour for the next two days Strange would make the journey to that world for a few seconds and whenever he did the young boy was always able to sense it and looked in his direction.

Strange had no idea how but it didn't really matter to him; if the boy was a demon he could not hurt him in his astral form. Dr. Strange's main concern was Jack. When he finally had the energy to stay in the world longer than a few seconds he was surprised at what he saw.

Jack was on top of a red haired woman with his trousers down, struggling to get his belt back.

Strange looked behind him to see a group of men laughing and one other woman at Jack and the girl. However the boy with yellow eyes was staring right at him. Strange moved around the deck and the boy followed him with his eyes. The Doctor looked at the sail and saw a pirate mark on it as well as a black flag fluttering in the wind.

"SANJI JACK'S TRYING TO FORCE HIMSLF ON ME!" Nami shouted catching the doctor's attention.

"NO I'M..." Jack yelled out but was too late he received a harsh kick in the face. The force form the kick sent him overboard.

"DONT TOUCH NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji yelled.

Strange could not believe what he was seeing.

Jack climbed back on the ship without his pants he was soaking wet and Nami tossed him his belt.

"Zoro was right you are a witch," Jack claimed and transformed into his rider form to dry off.

"How dare you, I am an enchantress," Nami said and stuck out her tongue.

Strange giggled and then faded from the ship. When he was back in his own body he called for his assistant.

"Wong contact the Avengers tell them I found our missing Rider," Dr. strange claimed.

Wong was happy to oblige.

* * *

New York, Avengers Tower.

Dr. strange walked into Avengers Tower, as soon as he approached the elevator it opened for him once inside it took him to the top floor which was the Avenger's living quarters. The lift opened and he walked into the lounge room where several worried faces greeted him.

Steve Rodgers, Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Thor and Bruce Banner were all staring at him anxiously. Dr. Strange's assistant Wong had called earlier and informed them that Dr. Strange had news of Jack and would be round shortly to discuss it with them.

"Greetings and Salutations Avengers I bring both good and bad news. The good news is I've found Jack," Dr. strange smiled.

The group let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Is he..." Steve started afraid of the answer.

"Don't worry Captain he is very much alive, well alive as a Rider can be at least," Strange confirmed.

"Oh thank God," Tony said, happy that Widow would not kill him and relived that he had not murdered his nephew.

Tony's relief was felt by everyone, Jack was alive and that meant they could bring him home.

"He however was in a awaked predicament," Strange continued.

"Was he hurt?" Bruce asked concerned.

"No he was on top of a red haired woman with his trousers down," Strange said trying not to laugh.

The Avengers stared at the Sorcerer Supreme like he'd grown a second head.

"He was on top of a red haired woman," Clint repeated.

"With his trousers down, yes," Dr. Strange finished.

Tony burst out laughing and it felt good. After all the worry it was good to laugh again Clint and Thor joined in. Steve chucked and Bruce looked wearily over at Natasha.

"I need to meet this woman," she said and cocked her gun.

"Now, now honey calm down. I'm sure there is more to it than that," Steve tried to reason. At least he hoped there was for that woman's safety.

"Unfortunately that was the only good news, the bad news is he was on board a pirate ship," Strange said.

"WHAT?!" the Avengers all yelled out. The happy atmosphere was gone and had been replaced with worry and anger. They knew about Jack losing his friends to pirates and now he was stuck with a pirate crew.

"Where?" Natasha demanded, "So help them if they hurt one hair on his head…"

"Some far off dimension I'm afraid, I was unable to contact him,"

"Why not?" Clint asked, he could see Natasha getting very angry.

"It takes energy to travel the spirt world and I actually found him three days ago,"

"If you've known where he was for the past three days why didn't you tell us earlier?" Bruce asked.

"I didn't tell you earlier because of the lack of information I could gather, I was unable to remain in that world because of the amount of energy that is required to remain there," Strange explained "I have been going there every hour for the last three days and only on my last visit was I able to stay in that world for more than a few seconds,"

"How long were you there for?" Thor asked.

"About fifteen seconds, not enough time to make contact I'm afraid. But enough to see him on top of a woman and get kicked off the ship,"

"Whoa doc what was that last part?" Tony asked.

"After I found Jack in a..." he paused to glance at Natasha "unique situation I decided to look around, I saw seven others on board and they were laughing at Jack and this red haired woman. I can only assume he fell victim to a prank of some sort. Then I saw the woman call for someone and a man in a suit kicked him in the face, with such force that it knocked him off the ship,"

"Really he didn't doge or anything?" Steve asked in surprise.

"No, he climbed back on board pretty quickly. He turned into his Rider form right before I was forced back," Dr. strange explained.

"So he still has his powers then, that's a plus," Tony said thoughtfully.

"Yes but what is he doing on a pirate ship, is he a prisoner or..." Natasha wondered fearing the worst.

"I don't know and I am sorry I don't have more to tell you. Whether Jack is with these pirates by his own free will or not is not my main concern,"

"Doc you just told us that Jack's alive and may or may not be a prisoner on a pirate ship. What could be worse than that?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"I believe a certain yellow eyed demon may be there with him," Dr. Strange said seriously.

The room went silent.

"JARVIS call the Winchesters please," Tony ordered.

"Of course sir," JARVIS answered and a screen came down. The screen switched on and Sam Winchester picked up.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Hey Sam Tony here, Good news we found Jack,"

"Really that's great...hold on Dean it's Tony he's found Jack...No put the blow torch down...yes and that shotgun too...whatever are you planning on using that jar of Holy Oil for?"

Suddenly Dean came into view "So where's our hunting buddy?"

"On a pirate ship with his trousers down," Tony joked.

The brothers stared at him

"Were there any girls?" Dean asked.

"Yup a red haired one apparently,"

"Nice," Dean complimented.

Dr. Strange sighed "Boys listen I'm about to ask you a very sensitive question and I need an honest answer form you both. Jack's life may depend on it,"

"Okay shoot," Sam said.

"Are you sure you killed Azazel, the yellow eyed demon?"

The two brothers looked stunned "Of course we did, we shot that son of a bitch in the heart with the Colt! No there is no way he survived!" Dean shouted.

"I think he did and he's with Jack," Dr. Strange said sadly.

"WHAT?!" the brothers yelled.

"There is a boy on that ship no older than Nate, and he was able to see me. Every time I appeared he sensed me and his eyes were glowing bright yellow." Dr. Strange explained "I don't have enough energy to make my presence known, not even to Jack and his Rider senses but every time I was there that boy would sense I was there and look directly at me,"

"So old yellow eyes is possessing a kid?" Sam asked "but if that's the case shouldn't Jack sense the possession?"

"He should but perhaps Azazel has found a way to hide it. In any case I will keep trying to make contact and determine if it is our demonic friend. Though it will take another couple of days,"

There was a flutter of wings from behind the Avengers and Castiel appeared.

"Maybe not, I may be able to go and confirm if that boy is in fact a demon or not," Castiel claimed.

"How aren't you angels bound to this world by your father's law?" Dr. Strange asked.

"Yes but I could go with you into the spirt world and follow you to this world, I will not be able to enter it but if I see this boy I will be able to tell you if he is possessed or not," Castiel claimed.

"Are you sure you'll be able to tell? It would be like viewing him through a window," Dr. Strange asked.

"I view this world from a window up in heaven and I can sense every demon on earth from there. So I should have no trouble viewing the one where Jack is. Also I can give you the energy you need to make contact with Jack,"

"I would never dream of taking an Angel's grace, that power was not meant for man," Strange argued back.

"You are correct doctor but I will not be giving you my grace, whenever I heal wounds I also restore a person's energy as well. I will restore your mystic energy so you can communicate with Jack. But be warned you will not have long,"

"Very well I'll take you there, but first I need some sleep," Strange said and headed for one of the guest rooms. Castiel left with a flutter of wings.

"So Jack's okay and he found himself a girlfriend...why were we ever worried?" Tony asked.

* * *

Going Merry, Grand Line

Jack, Usopp, Luffy and Connor were fishing over the edge of the ship discussing Jack's previous embarrassing episode with Nami.

"So you're not angry with Nami?" Connor asked.

"Of course not it's all part of the thief war Connor but she has escalated things so I'll have to step up my game" Jack answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Luffy asked which Jack respond with his Cheshire grin.

"Well you see when she took my belt in front of everyone this no longer became a strictly thief war, you see a thief takes something without anyone noticing now it's also a prank war and I have adjusted accordingly." Jack answered is grin spreading.

"How'd you do that?" Usopp asked but before they could get an answer they heard a loud yell followed by a thud.

"I may have stolen the screws out of her desk chair,"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK! CLAYMORE!" Nami screamed.

"And I may have wired her ink well to the chair so when it collapsed it would spill ink all over her" Jack answered but before the others could respond Nami kicked open the door to the cabin and marched up to them.

She was not happy, here hair was completely covered with ink that ran down and was smeared all over her face and hands not to mention her clothes were ruined beyond repair, her eyes were wide with rage and she panted heavily through gritted teeth her hands balled up in angry fists.

"Ah Nami you got all dolled up for us how sweet, but you went a little too heavy on the mascara," Jack teased as the others rolled on the deck howling with laughter.

"You! You did this!" she yelled as she pointed a finger at Jack.

Jack placed a hand over his heart in mock insult.

"You cut me to the quick my dear lady, why would I have any reason to do such a thing?" he asked in the most dramatic way possible.

"You know exactly why you flaming bone head!" Nami yelled.

"Oh yes the little prank you pulled with my belt and having Sanji kick me overboard. Tsk, tsk, tsk honestly my dear you have no one to blame but yourself, you escalated things with your little pantsing; I merely responded accordingly" Jack said with his grin ever present.

"This isn't over Jack!" Nami threatened.

"Of course not Nami the second part of this prank should be taking effect in 3, 2, 1," Jack counted down.

Nami looked at her hands and her eyes widened in horror as the black ink covering her hands slowly began to turn a bright green like the color of the leaves on her trees, but not only on her hands but also her hair and face turned the same shade of emerald, which caused the rest of the crew to laugh even harder.

"HA! Now she really does look like a witch!" Zoro shouted from where he had been taking his nap.

"Yes that was the general idea thank you," Jack said as he bowed to his audience.

"How...how...did you...pull it off?" Luffy asked in between laughing fits.

"I borrowed some things from Usopp's chemistry set; I hope that was alright Usopp?" Jack asked.

"If this is what you have planned for them, you can borrow as much as you like whenever you like," Usopp said as he continued to burst from laughter.

"You're a freaking genius Jack!" Luffy shouted.

"Not at all Luffy I just had very good teachers, between Sam and Dean and my uncles Tony and Clint I have been taught to be a master prankster by the greatest pranksters of all time, all I needed was a worthy opponent which I have found in you Nami," Jack said with a deep bow to the navigator which caused her to blush a bit but it was hidden behind the ink.

"I'm going to get you for this Jack just wait!" Nami shouted as she stormed back to the cabin.

"I could ask for nothing better, and I greatly anticipate the challenge!" Jack loudly said back before Nami slammed the door to the cabin.

"How long will that stuff last?" Connor asked as he picked himself up off the floor.

"It'll wear off in an hour, but she didn't need to know that," Jack answered.

"You'll have to buy her some new clothes," Luffy said as he too straightened himself up as the group returned to fishing.

"Nahh I made sure that stuff would wash out, it's not really ink, but I do plan to get her a gift as a way of saying sorry for all the things I've done and all that I will do before this whole war is said and done," Jack answered.

"Well that's nice of you but you do know she won't do the same right?" Usopp asked.

"That's not the point I feel bad about putting her through this I know she's participating in it and she'll dish out just as bad as I will, but I was raised to be a gentleman and as such I'll make it up to her as an apology" Jack said as he cast out his line.

"But you guys know her better than I do, what kind of stuff does she like?" Jack asked as his voice cracked a little though it went unnoticed by the others.

"Money," Zoro said.

"Tangerines," Usopp added

"Maps," Connor stated.

"Huh well that doesn't give me a lot of options then maybe I could make her something?" Jack pondered.

But before he could think further he felt a huge tug on his line,

"Hey you got something Jack reel it in!" Luffy yelled.

Jack started to reel in his catch as he pulled on his pole though whatever was on the end of the line was putting up a huge struggle.

"Woah whatever this thing is it's gotta be huge like fifty pounds or more!" Jack said as he fought against his catch.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to eat it! Sanji grab the net!" Luffy ordered.

Sanji obeyed his captain and ran to the railing net in hand, as the whole crew cheered Jack on in his battle with their supper.

"I think I've got it!" Jack shouted.

But suddenly the water began to bubble and the whole ship shook violently as a humongous dragon like monster rose from the murky depths it had red glowing eyes and thick grey skin, its mouth was filled with rows of white razor sharp teeth when it reached its full height it clearly towered over the ship, it let out a blood curdling roar.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH IT'S A SEA KING!" Usopp yelled in complete terror.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jack said out loud.

Jack stared at the Giant Sea king in horror. Never had he seen such a monstrous creature, not even in hell. He remembered Robin telling him about the dangers on the Grand Line and that Sea Kings are one of the worst. At the time he hadn't believed her but now seeing one up close he completely forget about his Rider abilities.

Usopp and Chopper began running around on deck screaming in fear. Their cries snapped Jack out of his own surprised state, he looked over at the frightened crew members and tried to think of a way to beat the monster; hell he didn't know if it could be beaten.

'Damn Luffy warned me not to put the crew in danger again. And I go ahead and fish up this monster; I'll be kicked off for sure this time,' Jack thought 'if I don't get eaten first,'

Suddenly Zoro rushed past him drawing his white sword and placing it in his mouth, he then drew the other two; one in each hand and approached the monster calmly. Jack had never seen Zoro use all three blades before, when training with Connor he only had two; the white one never left it's sheathe.

Zoro ran towards the railing and used it as a step and leapt into the air. Sanji and Luffy did the same.

"Gomu-Gomu…" Luffy said and pulled back one arm.

"Santoryu …" Zoro said and placed the two swords over his right solder.

"Mutton…" Sanji said and brought his left leg in towards his body.

"PISTOL!"

"TIGER HUNT!"

"SHOT!"

All three yelled together each hitting different spots on the monster. Luffy hit the monster's jaw, Sanji hit it in the chest and Zoro sliced its neck open. The three landed on the Merry's railing and the monsters let out a roar and fell into the ocean. Zoro sheathed his swords and walked past Jack with a board look on his face.

Jack moved slowly to the railing and looked over the edge, the monster was floating on the surface, it was bruised and had three very large and deep gashes across its neck. Sanji jumped on to the body and tapped various parts of the monster with his foot.

"How about it can we eat this one?" Luffy asked.

"Yup the meat's nice and tender get it on board," Sanji answered and gave Luffy a thumbs up.

Luffy dragged the dead monster aboard; Jack continued to stare at it. Sanji directed Zoro in which pieces to cut and the swordsman did. When they were done Luffy threw the rest overboard while Zoro and Sanji moved what they had cut into the kitchen. Usopp and Chopper had calmed down and Connor was holding the rods waiting for them to finish; like this was a common occurrence.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Jack yelled at Zoro.

"A Sea King, what of it?" Zoro yawned and went back to his napping spot.

"But that thing was huge, weren't you scared? How often do these things appear?"

"JACK!" Luffy yelled and jumped on him.

"Luffy about the fishing up that monster I'm sorry…"

"YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"I didn't mean to…WHAT?"

"NOW WE GET TO EAT SEA KING FOR DINNER," Luffy said happily "SANJI MAKES THE BEST DISHES WITH SEA KING MEAT,"

"R…Really? You're not going to kick me off? Or send me back to hell?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Robin told me that sea monsters live out here and that Sea Kings are the most dangerous kinds. I didn't believe her and I fished one up. Doesn't that mean I put the crew in danger again?"

"Jack relax it's just a Sea King, it's not like that tiny one was a threat," Zoro said with closed eyes "besides we fish one of those up at least once a week,"

"That was a small one!?" Jack yelled out in surprise.

"Yeah, you need to relax more you know," Luffy agreed and got off him.

Jack stared at the pirate captain as he, Usopp, Connor and Chopper resumed their places and began fishing again. He glanced over at the now snoring Zoro he could have sworn he'd seen a tiger like spirt surround the swordsman before he struck the Sea King and finally at the kitchen door.

'If these guys can take on monsters like that with one blow, I pity anyone who makes them their enemy,' Jack thought and he re-joined the others.

"Jack why didn't you turn into that Rider thing?" Connor asked.

"Umm…well…I sort of forgot for a moment and when I remembered the monster was already deaf, you had taken care of,"

"That'll get you killed out here," Connor commented.

"Already dead, remember,"

"It's good to know you can survive being chewed up into tiny pieces and digested by the most dangerous species in the world," Robin said from across the deck.

Jack paled, he hadn't thought of that and wasn't she supposed to be the mature one.

"Well just be thankful you weren't here when we sailed into the Calm Belt. That nest of Sea Kings we found were so much worse than that little one," Usopp said.

"Is this another one of your lies?" Jack asked, he'd become used to Usopp telling lies and as much as he hated to admit it; he enjoyed listening to them.

"No that actually happened," Connor confirmed "we were escaping from the Marines and wound up in the Calm Belt. As soon as we got there we were surrounded by Sea Kings,"

"The Calm Belt's the sea where no wind or current flows right?" Jack asked remembering what Robin had told him.

"That's the one," Usopp continued "a Sea King rose underneath us and we were on the edge of its nose. It sneezed and blew us out of the Calm Belt, over the fleet of Marines that were chasing us and close to our destination,"

"How much larger were those Sea Kings?"

"A good 200-300 times the size of the one you fished up," Usopp estimated.

"Are you sure that this isn't a lie?"

"Nope after all we had Connor's fiancé on board,"

Connor turned a bright shade of red.

"Connor's what now?"

"SHE IS NOT MY FIANCE!" Connor shouted.

"Are you sure? She did ask you to marry her," Usopp teased.

"Plus you turn all red whenever we mention her," Luffy joined in.

Jack had no idea what they were talking about wasn't Connor too young for this type of talk.

"Connor," Sanji called down from the upper deck "Come help me prepare this,"

Connor instantly ran off towards the kitchen. Jack looked at the snickering Usopp and Luffy.

"Care to explain that?"

"Oh we helped a girl out back in the East Blue and she developed a crush on him," Luffy claimed "before we left she declared that she would marry Connor and her grandfather approved of the match,"

"Ah I see…that's funny," Jack chuckled "How old was this girl and what trouble was she in?"

"I think she was twelve," Usopp claimed "and she wanted help to get her sick dragon to the dragon's nest,"

Jack's jaw dropped "THERE ARE DRAGONS HERE TOO?!" he cried in surprise. He also decided that this world was crazy, sea monsters are one thing but dragons and sea monsters together…Nope he wanted out.

* * *

Avengers Tower, New York

Doctor Strange was currently in the process of focusing on the path he and Castiel would take to the dimension Jack was currently trapped in, he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of fluttering wings he opened his eyes to see Castiel standing before him.

"Greetings and salutations Castiel" strange greeted.

"Good evening doctor, are you ready?" Castiel asked,

"Yes but I am worried if the yellow eye demon is hiding amongst Jack I fear for his safety, if I recall right that particular demon was very dangerous for the Winchesters and Jack and I worry he will not be able to handle him" Strange expressed his concerns.

"I understand your worries doctor, the battle with Azazel was before my meeting with Sam Dean and Jack but it was also when Jack was still a very inexperienced Rider and before his time in hell. That ordeal has made him much stronger, for many Riders it takes much longer than three months to get out, in some cases it takes years decades even. But Jack is strong I have seen his strength when I fought alongside him and his Rider brethren in the second heavenly war against the rogue archangel Zadkiel and the demon army of kid blackheart. I am confident if anyone can take on Azazel by himself it is Jack Claymore," Castiel answered.

Strange nodded in relief and breathed out his held breath.

"Very well with our combined powers we should be able to make contact but for a limited time so we must be quick are you ready?" Strange asked.

"Yes let's go save our friend" Castiel stated.

They grabbed onto each other's arms and were shot through the astral plane, with their combined efforts and Strange's knowledge it was not long before they were hovering above the deck of the ship, the crew appeared to be taking part in a grand feast Jack was currently sitting next to the boy who was staring straight at them with glowing yellow eyes.

"Is that the boy?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, is he possessed?"

"No, I sense no demon inside of him, but he does seem to have some sort of second sight. He may be a psychic of some sort, I suggest you contact Jack but be quick about it doctor" Castiel said.

Doctor Strange nodded and with Castiel's help he was able to enter the pirate world.

* * *

A few minutes earlier on the Merry

The crew were currently enjoying the meal Sanji had prepared for everyone, Jack was hesitant to eat the 'monster food' as he was calling it. But when he saw all the others eating it he gave in and was surprised how good it tasted. Despite earlier warnings Luffy still stole food off his plate, and as annoying as it was Jack could not help but let the rubber captain do as he pleased; after all they were helping him and Sanji made sure everyone got a decent share.

Jack had taken a seat next to Connor as he had some questions to ask the boy.

"Hey Connor how's it's going? You've been feeling alright?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Why you ask?"

"Well buddy you've been kinda distracted staring off into space at random, you've been using that other sight of yours a lot lately. What's going on?" Jack asked which caused Connor to let out a sigh.

"It's weird Jack for the past few days I've been feeling like someone or something has been watching us,"

"Did you tell the others about this?"

"I did but there would be nothing I would even use my sight and still nothing, until the other day"

"What happened the other day?"

"I saw someone he was standing watching you fight with Nami but he disappeared after Sanji kicked you in the face," Connor answered "he's been back every hour of the day and night since then,"

"Did he say anything to you? Offer you anything?" Jack asked with great concern, this man may be a demon.

"No he always had his focus on you,"

"What did he look like?" Jack asked.

"Like a wizard but I couldn't get a good look at his features but I thin..." Connor suddenly stopped as he turned and looked behind him and Jack.

"What's wrong Connor?" Jack asked.

"He's back" Connor said with his eyes glowing.

"Connor if he offers you anything no matter what, you say No. Now where is he?"

Connor pointed to an open space on the deck and to Jack's annoyance he could not see anything, it annoyed him further that he could not sense anything either if this being was a spirit it must be non-threatening and if that is the case Jack would put it to rest.

The rest of the Straw Hats had stopped eating and looked in the direction where Connor was pointing, they saw nothing. They got on guard though, they all knew that Connor's sight was never wrong and enabled the boy to see things others couldn't.

"Jack he's not alone this time someone is with him" Connor stated.

"What do they look like Connor? And please give me as much information as you can," Jack requested.

"The wizard is kinda tall he has black hair with silver around the temples, his clothes are really weird they're very flamboyant and full of colors he also has a cape" Connor answered.

'That sounds like Strange maybe he's trying to contact me' Jack thought to himself 'but if it is him then why can't I sense him?'

"What about the other one?" Jack asked.

"It's kinda hard to see him, it's like he's standing behind a window but what I can make out is that he's wearing a trench coat" Connor said.

Behind the veil Castiel's eyes widened "That's not possible, how can he see me?"

"Cas! Cas is here?" Jack said out loud.

But before he could ask more there was a slight ripple in the air around where Connor and Jack were looking and suddenly Strange appeared in his glowing blue astral projection. Everyone stared at the astral projection in shock. However Strange ignored them and focused on Jack.

"Greetings and salutations Rider Jack Claymore I have been looking for you," Stephen said which brought a smile to Jack's face.

"Stephen is that you?" Jack asked hopefully but before he could get an answer.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S A GHOST!" Usopp and Chopper yelled before they started running around the ship in absolute terror.

"Awesome! You should join my crew!" Luffy shouted as he ran up to Strange and started to poke his astral form, though his hand went right through it.

"Umm…" Stephen looked at Jack for help, as he had no idea what Luffy was doing.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and snapped his fingers at which chains appeared from the deck and wrapped themselves around the ship's captain doctor and sniper and brought them before Jack.

"CAN I PLEASE HAVE A FEW MOMENTS OF SILENCE TO TALK WITH MY FRIEND!?" Jack angrily asked as his eyes glowed with blue flames.

The three tied and gagged crewmates nodded their heads quickly as they suddenly became more afraid of the Rider than the 'ghost' that has appeared.

"Thank you," Jack said kindly as he walked closer to the ghost, snapping his fingers releasing the three crewmates who were still shaking in fear.

"Stephen I can't tell you how good it is to see you," Jack said.

"I understand Jack it is a relief to see you alive as well, but I must make this as quick as possible, when your uncle's teleporter exploded..."

"Woah wait the damn thing exploded!? Is Mom and Dad and Uncle Tony ok?!" Jack asked in concern.

"Yes Jack they are fine they have been worried sick about you, and they were quite relieved when I told them I've found you and have observed you for the past few days" strange answered.

"Oh thank God that's a...wait past few days? Uhm did you see... The...uhh," Jack tried to stuttered out.

"If you mean the situation with you and the young lady yes I saw" Stephen answered as Jack's eyes widen in shock and he blushed furiously.

"Did you tell anyone?" Jack asked fearfully.

"Just the Avengers and the Winchesters," Strange answered

"Even my mother?"

"Yes Jack" Strange answered.

Jack suddenly grew white as snow and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he began to tremble in fear.

"Jack is this guy a threat?" Zoro asked, if this Stephen could make a Rider tremble in fear then who knows how powerful he really was.

"I'm..I'm so dead...again" Jack stuttered out.

Zoro gripped his swords.

"Jack I'm sure this is all a shock but I do have a message you're parents want you to know that they love you and they are trying everything they can to get you home," Strange said.

Jack calmed down immensely as he heard his parent's message.

"Thank you Stephen please tell them I love them too and tell Nate and Geoff that'll be home soon and will spend the whole day together when I get back" Jack said.

"I will my friend time is growing short I must return" Stephen said.

"Oh Stephen one more thing please tell Uncle Tony that I know this wasn't his fault, and that I forgive him" Jack asked.

"I understand Jack I will deliver your message myself fair well," Strange said as he vanished from sight.

Jack walked back to where he and Connor was sitting with a huge smile on his face and as he sat down next to the boy a tear ran down his face. Now that Stephen had gone the Straw Hats calmed down and looked at Jack for an explanation.

"Jack are you ok?" Connor asked.

"Connor I've never felt better" Jack answered his smile never wavering.

"So who was that?" Robin asked curiously.

"That was a close friend of my family. His name is Stephen Strange and he's the most powerful sorcerer in the world…at least my world anyway,"

"So you are from a different world then?"

"Yeah, I am…"

"HA! I knew it alright guys pay up!" Zoro suddenly yelled.

Jack watched as the Straw Hats all got out some gold and silver coins; dividing it into two bags.

"Damn it moss-head how did you win?" Sanji complained and added his share into the bags.

"Well unlike you I actually trust our Captain's word,"

"Are you saying we don't trust Luffy?" Usopp accused.

"If you had you would not be down 200 belies,"

"Um what's going on?" Jack asked, but he had his suspicions.

"Well after Luffy had his talk with you in the cabin he told us that you were from a different world, we all took bets on whether it was true or not," Robin explained.

"Really? You all placed bets…even Connor?"

"Yup though Robin and Luffy weren't allowed to bet since Luffy would win either way and Robin was keeping record of who bet what," Connor claimed.

"Okay so Zoro obviously believed Luffy…What about you?" Jack asked Connor.

"Well…" Connor started and caught a bag that was thrown at him "I never doubted it for a second,"

"He shouldn't have been allowed to bet, stupid second sight," Nami complained.

"Hey I told you all what color Jack was, not my fault you didn't believe me,"

Jack stared at the crew and could not help but laugh, here was a crew that had a undead man from another world and their first reaction was to place bets on if it was true. Yep these were not your average pirates.

* * *

New York Avengers Tower

The avengers were sitting around the lounge room waiting for any news from Dr. Strange and Castiel. Dr. Strange's body was currently sitting in the center of a pentagram, the occupants heard a flutter of wings and Castiel appeared in the room; Dr. Strange's eyes shot open.

"Well? Is it you know...him?" Steve asked the angel anxiously.

"No the boy is not possessed. I believe he possess a second sight and can see things that others can not. The yellow eyes are just how this ability manifests," Castiel explained.

"That's a relief, how's Jack?" Natasha asked.

"He is fine, as soon as we arrived the boy sensed us and thanks to our holy friend I was able to make contact. Though I was not expecting the reaction I got,"

"What do you mean did these pirates attack you?" Tony asked.

"No quite the opposite actually, one of them asked me to join them,"

"They asked you to join them? So when pirates see a floating ghost like man their first reaction is to ask you to join the crew?" Clint confirmed "they didn't freak out or anything?"

"Oh two of them did but one looked like a anthropomorphic raccoon so I'm not sure if it counts,"

"A what? Just what kind of pirates have a raccoon on their ship?" Bruce asked in surprise.

"You weren't here last time Quill and his gang dropped by were you," Tony added.

"I told Jack that we were looking for him and we were working to get him home. I also informed him of everyone's safety and it seemed to lift his sprits quite a bit," Strange said "he told me that he misses you all and plans to spend the day with Geoff and Nate when he gets back and he forgives you Tony"

"He dose...that kid is too good for his own good," Tony claimed and poured himself a drink.

"But what about these pirates, are they friend or foe?" Thor asked, this had yet to be established.

"At this time it is uncertain, I did not get a chance to ask," Strange said regretfully.

"There is one thing that dose concern me though, that boy could see me through the veil," Castiel stated "he described me to Jack and his exact words were 'it's like he's standing behind a window' no mortal should be able to do that,"

"That is troubling indeed," Thor agreed "Even Heimdall cannot pierce the veil of the spirit world,"

"Perhaps it has to do with his age," Bruce suggested and the others looked at him.

"It's no secret that children are more in tune with the world around them. I mean you have kids go out and play only to come back saying they saw a fairy or an elf and adults will assume it's just the kid's imagination. Mystics and physics train their whole lives and never get that kind of sense that they had when they were kids,"

"That is a good point his sight maybe enhanced due to his age but it is still a dangerous ability none the less. I'll do some research into it," Strange concluded.

"I must go, I promised Sam and Dean I'd tell them of the outcome when I got back,"

"Wait a sec Cas, will Strange need you again to communicate with Jack?" Steve suddenly thought.

"Unfortunately yes, that world is too far away for him to communicate on his own. But he should be able to view it by himself," Castiel answered and disappeared.

"Hate it when he does that," Tony commented.

"Strange next time you're there please try and find out if these pirates are a threat or not," Steve requested.

"I will, but I think someone needs to inform Jack's brothers that everything's alright," Strange suggested.

The Going Merry Grand Line,

Jack had just finished explaining to the Straw Hats about Doctor Strange and his powers. The pirates were taking it rather well considering the situation.

"So your family has a sorcerer looking for you and he was able to communicate with you by sending his soul through the spirit world to here," Usopp repeated to confirm what Jack had just told them about Dr. Strange.

"Yup, apparently Connor has been sensing him over the last couple of days that's why he's been so distracted lately,"

"And the guy in the trench coat behind a window that the Kid saw was an angel," Zoro confirmed "with wings and a halo?"

"Yup that's Cas he's pretty powerful, although he needs a human vessel to walk around on Earth. Which is why he looks like a normal man in a trench coat,"

"And you thought we were strange," Sanji muttered. "So why didn't this sorcerer try and contact you before?"

"I'm not sure, maybe he couldn't project until now," Jack reasoned.

"Project?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah Stephen has watching me over the last couple of days but was unable to physically or spiritually interact with anyone around him, he was literally a ghost; that's called Visiting. Projecting is when he can spiritually interact and communicate with anyone through the astral plane; it takes way more energy to Project then it dose to Visit,"

"But if he was a ghost until he could communicate with you how was Connor able to see him,"

"Good question, kid care to enlighten us," Zoro asked.

"Umm well…I'm not sure. Maybe because my sight lets me see peoples auras,"

"That could be it, to travel the astral plane you need to be able to separate your soul from your body," Jack confirmed.

"Umm Jack am I going to be seeing this sorcerer again?" Connor asked.

"Well if my mom has any say in it I'd say so," Jack confirmed.

"Oh...well I'll let you know the next time he shows up then," Connor said helpfully.

Jack smiled, Connor really was a good kid.

Jack was absolutely elated after receiving the news from Dr. Strange he was permanently on cloud nine; the crew had noticed his change in attitude every time they saw him he had a wide smile on his face.

* * *

The first couple of times Strange had reappeared it was awkward, turns out that even though Connor could see the Sorcerer he could not hear him, and Dr. Strange had the same problem. Robin came up with a system of writing each letter of the alphabet and having Strange point to letters to spell out words. Thanks to Connor Jack was able to relay messages with Strange and in turn his family back home, though the messages usually took two or three trips to form on Strange's end as all Jack had to do was write a response and show it to Strange. But it was better than having Cas come with the doctor every time.

Through their messages Strange was able to learn that Jack was not being held prisoner or was any real danger, though Jack chose to leave out the incident with the Sea King or that he was currently in the most dangerous sea on the planet as he didn't want to worry his parents though if his mother ever found out she'd have his hide.

Unfortunately Strange's constant visiting interfered with Connor's lessons so Robin gave Strange a message that he could only appear three times a day; once after breakfast, lunch and dinner and Strange was reluctant to accept it. So was Jack's mother, however Robin had stated if they did not follow the rules then she would force Connor not to use his second sight so no messages would reach Jack. In the end Dr. Strange had agreed to the terms and stopped visiting every hour. Jack could just picture his mother's face when she found out.

Jack was currently lounging against one of the railings listen to the music on his phone while looking at several pictures he had of his loved ones back home.

"Jack whatcha doing?" a voice asked.

Jack paused his music and pulled out his ear buds and looked to see Luffy smiling over him.

"Oh hey Luffy, I'm just looking at some pictures of back home" Jack said.

"Pictures! Can I see!?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Sure take a seat" Jack answered.

As Luffy sat down Jack pulled up one of his favorite photos, it showed both his parents sitting on a picnic blanket with a eight year old Jack six year old Geoff and three year old Nate, Jack was hanging around his father's neck while Nate sat on their mother's lap taking a drink from his Sippy Cup while Geoff sat between them eating what appeared to be a P.B&J sandwich as his lips were smeared with peanut butter they all were smiling and looked very happy.

"That's my parents, my brothers Geoff and Nate and me" Jack said as he pointed out who was who.

"They look happy, your dad looks really strong" Luffy pointed out.

"That's because he is" Jack said.

The next picture was one of their male bonding trips where Jack his brothers and father along with his uncles would go out and do something together, this picture was right after one of their fishing trips, both Jack and his brothers wear holding up their catch of one average size fish each and looking extremely proud of them. Jack's dad was holding up a line filled with several large fish while looking down proudly at his sons, their uncle Tony was giving their father a sideways sneer as he held up a rather small and sickly looking guppy, their uncle Bruce was holding up a hulking bass while their uncle Clint was holding one of his arrows with five fish run through it.

"That's my uncle Tony Bruce and Clint" Jack explained as he pointed out the new members of the photo.

"Was that all your uncle was able to catch?" Connor asked as he had come to see what Jack and Luffy were looking at.

"Well actually that was the bait, we let him use it so he wouldn't feel bad" Jack explained which got a laugh out of the two.

"Those fish didn't try to eat you did they?" Connor asked.

"No, we don't have sea monsters in my world, there are a few legends about them,"

"well that takes the fun out of fishing," Luffy commented.

The next photo was of Thor and Hulk in one of their arm wrestling matches the strain on their faces showed that they were both pretty evenly matched though it also showed that neither of them were willing to give in.

"Woah and I thought Chopper's human form was big who is that?" Zoro asked, as he and Sanji had noticed Luffy and Connor around Jack and decided to investigate.

"The big blonde guy is my uncle Thor and that's the Hulk" Jack explained.

"You mean the big angry strong guy?!" Luffy asked as stars appeared in his eyes.

"Yep" Jack answered.

The next picture showed Jack and his brothers in a kitchen along with their mother they were all wearing aprons over Christmas sweaters and the boys were covered in flour while they decorated what appeared to be freshly baked Christmas cookies that were all cut into different holiday shapes. Natasha was currently mixing more dough while Cap had his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Who is that heavenly vision with the ruby red hair?!" Sanji asked as his eyes burst into hearts.

He didn't notice when Jack aimed his arm at him riderized it and blast him with a small amount of hellfire that flung him over the railing of the ship.

"THAT'S MY MOTHER YOU PLAYBOY FRY COOK! AND IF YOU TALK ABOUT HER AGAIN LIKE THAT I'LL TAKE THAT CIGARETTE OF YOURS AND SHOVE IT WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!" Jack yelled in his most demonic voice possible causing Luffy and Zoro to laugh as Sanji pulled himself back onto the ship.

The next picture showed Jack, Sam, Dean, Meg and Cas leaning against the impala the two Hunters had Jack standing between them and they both had him in head lock while Meg and Cas looked on Meg had a smug look on her face while her hand disappeared behind Cas who had a look of surprise and shock on his face.

"That's Sam Dean Cas and Meg" Jack said.

"So that's the angel huh? He doesn't look very powerful" Usopp said as he and Chopper both joined the group.

"Trust me Usopp looks can be deceiving" Jack stated.

"Who are the others?" Chopper asked.

"That's Sam and Dean they're monster hunters" Jack answered.

"You have monsters in your world?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah but a lot of them appear human so there are groups of people called Hunters who kill them if they hurt people" Jack explained.

"Is that Meg girl a Hunter too?" Connor asked.

"Uhm kind of she's Cas's girlfriend and she's a demon" Jack answered.

"I thought you've killed demons?" Luffy asked.

"I do and believe me Meg use to be at the top of my list, but she changed she switch to the good side I honestly think it was because of Cas" Jack explained.

The last picture showed Jack and two other young men sitting on a large couch playing each other in video games while mounds of junk food sat on the table in front of them one of them hand spiky blond hair and wore a blue skin tight suit with a number 4 encircled over his heart the other one had shaggy brown hair and was wearing regular civilian clothes but there were patches of red and blue sticking out of the ends of his sleeves and around his shirt collar.

"Those guys are my two best friends in the whole world Johnny Storm and Peter Parker" Jack said.

"Wow Jack who would of guessed you could have such cute friends, they single?" Nami asked as she and Robin came to complete the little show and tell.

"Very funny Nami, and no Peter has a girlfriend but Johnny has a new one every week" Jack answered.

"You probably miss them a lot" Robin pointed out.

"Yeah I do but I'll see them again every day is closer to getting home, and I will get home" Jack said.

"Got any embarrassing pictures of your family?" Usopp joked.

"You have no idea," Jack said and proceeded to show the Straw Hats more pictures.

* * *

 ** _Russian Translations:_**

 ** _Svetlyak= Firefly_**


	3. Steam Punk Pt1

**_A.n We Own Nothing._**

* * *

The Merry approached an Island; it had been spotted not to long after breakfast. Nami had confirmed that this Island was the next stop as the Log Pose pointed right towards it. Luffy was ecstatic and hoped that this island would bring more adventures. The rest of the crew were going through the ships supplies and making a list of what they needed.

Jack on the other hand was slightly anxious; the Straw Hats had only agreed to take him to the next Island. As the ship drew closer and closer Jack began to realise that he was going to be sad leaving. Not only would he no longer be able to communicate with Strange but deep down he really didn't want to get off the Merry.

The Island had one port and being pirates Nami had suggested that they drop anchor on the other side so as not to draw attention to themselves. Chopper was elected to remain on the ship while the others stocked up on supplies; once the Straw Hats had disembarked Jack said his farewells.

"Well thanks for the lift guys, it was…an experience," Jack said.

"Do you really have to go?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah I need to find my way home,"

"We'll be here until the Log Pose resets so feel free to drop by," Nami claimed.

"And risk your payback…No thanks,"

"But Jack, what about Strange? How will you talk to him?" Connor asked.

"Well you'll just have to let him know I'm no longer on the ship next time he shows up,"

"You can stay with us you know. My offer still stands," Luffy stated.

"Thanks Luffy but I can't be a pirate. It would go against everything my parents taught me and everything I believe in,"

"Well if you change your mind you're always welcome on board," Luffy grinned finally taking No for an answer.

Jack nodded; he had a feeling that Luffy would repeat his offer. He looked over at Connor, while these pirates were good people he was very hesitant to leave the boy with them.

"Hey Luffy any chance that Connor could stay with me?" Jack asked the hyperactive Captain.

"None," Luffy answered.

"Yeah didn't think so," Jack sighed "you take care of him, because if you don't I will find you and make your life a literal living hell," Jack warned.

"You can try," Luffy joked.

"Right well I'm off bye all," Jack said as he turned and walked away to explore the Island.

After leaving the Merry Jack wondered through a forest, he admired the scenery around him, until he came across a dirt road that appeared to be a trading route. He looked up and down both directions of the road trying to decide which way to go. Jack picked a direction and continued down the road pondering his next step.

"I should start by finding someplace to stay, that'll make it easier for Strange and the others to find me. Maybe I could get lodging on a farm or someplace I can work for lodging," Jack said out loud, his thought process was interrupted as he heard a loud shriek coming from further down the road.

Jack broke into a sprint and ran towards the screams direction, and stumbled upon a most troubling scene, in the middle of the road was a cart with horse lying dead in front of it a massive stab wound in its side.

There were two men one was in the cart carelessly throwing it's containments out of the cart, he appeared to be looking for something, the other man was standing guard over an old man who's head had a gash on his bald scalp, and a young girl who looked around Geoff's age. It didn't take long for Jack to piece together what happened, these men were bandits their souls were stained with innocent blood they were guilty and they will pay.

"Find anything?" the man standing guard asked.

"Nothing just food, building supplies, and a few belis, not even worth the effort," the other man hissed.

"Alright we'll kill the old man and take the girl she should be worth something," the first man sneered, he moved closer to the two captives.

"There are so many reasons why I'm not going to let you do that," Jack called out as he walked towards the cart.

The two men and their captives turned to face the seemingly ordinary looking man coming towards them the bandits grew angry at their heist being interrupted; the two captives looked afraid and hopeful someone came to save them.

"Please help us!" the girl cried out.

"Shut up!" her guard shouted as he back hand her.

"Hey! Why don't you try that on someone your own size?!" Jack shouted at the bandit.

"This is none of your concern stranger! Move along or I'll run you through!" the bandit threatened.

"You hurting the innocent makes it my concern, I'm afraid this isn't your lucky day fellas, as vengeance has stumbled upon you and you will burn," Jack said and his skin burned away turning him into the Rider.

"Come and face justice" he challenged in a demonic voice.

The two men stared in complete shock and horror at the demon that appeared before them, they started to tremble until in a desperate move the one guarding the two victims charged at the Rider, upon reaching him he ran his sword straight through Jack's chest; he stared in shock as his sword melted inside of Jack's chest.

The man took a step back, he looked at his sword which was now just the hilt, he did not stare long as Jack grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to meet his gaze.

"You have killed many an innocent traveller, your soul is stained with their blood look into my eyes and feel their pain," Jack said.

The man's eyes grew in size as his face twisted into a look of horror and agony, he let out a piercing wail as his soul was burned with hellfire, he felt it all every murder every robbery all the pain all the fear was cast down onto his soul. His scream stopped for vocal cords were destroyed as Jack let him fall to the ground in a catatonic state.

Upon witnessing what happened to his partner the other bandit jumped from the cart and ran away from the Rider in a desperate attempt to escape the same fate; but is effort was in vain as Jack shot out a chain from his hand that wrapped around the man's ankle causing him to fall flat on his face. He clawed at the ground desperately as the chain slithered back up Jack's sleeve at a deliberately steady pace.

"Please have mercy!" the bandit begged.

"The people you have slain begged for their lives as well did they not? I Wil show you the same mercy," Jack answered.

When the bandit finally reached the Rider, Jack grabbed him by his skull and turned him to meet his gaze.

"Your soul is also stained with much innocent blood, look into my eyes and burn," Jack ordered.

The man obeyed as he suffered the same fate as his friend, his soul burned and pain washed over wave after wave, and he too screamed until his throat was raw, he slumped to the ground doomed for a life time of agony.

Jack reverted to human from and approached the two hostages who starred at the rider in shock and awe.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked the two just continued to stare.

"Uhm right ok I guess I'll just leave then sorry for of startling you," Jack apologized as he turned to leave.

"Wait! Don't go!" the girl called out causing Jack to turn back around.

"Thank you, we thought we were done for, if you hadn't of shown up I don't know what would of happened," the girl said as tears started to fall Jack just smiled and hand her his handkerchief.

"Yes thank you young man, they ambushed us on our way back to town, we would have been dead if it wasn't for you," the old man added.

"It was no problem sir, my name is Jack by the way," the young Rider stated as he held out his hand which the old man shook vigorously.

"It's very nice to meet you Jack, my name is Franklin and this is my granddaughter Isabella," Franklin said.

"Hi," Isabella added shyly.

"Nice to meet you both, Franklin take a seat and let me have a look at that cut," Jack said as he led Franklin to the edge of the cart where he dressed the wound to the best of his ability.

"Mr. Jack are a law man?" Isabella asked as she noticed Carter's badge.

"I suppose so in a way, I just answer to a higher authority," Jack answered.

Satisfied with the answer Isabella crawled to the front of the cart as Jack dressed her grandfather's wound.

"I'm sorry about your horse," Jack apologized.

"Ah yes she was a good mare, I guess we'll have to come back for the supplies and food tomorrow," Franklin said sadly.

"Maybe I can help, go take a seat upfront," Jack said once he finished the first aid.

Jack walked up to the dead animal grabbed it by the legs and dragged it to the side of the road, he then walked up to the cart grabbed it by its poles and lifted it up; much to the two passengers surprise he started pulling it down the road.

"So where to?" Jack asked.

"Oh just keep following the road it leads straight to town," Franklin answered.

"Is there any way we can thank you Mr. Jack? We don't have a lot of money but you're welcome to it," Isabella asked.

"There's no need Isabella I didn't do it for a reward," Jack answered.

"Still we are grateful we own an inn on the edge of town at least let us put you up for however long you need," Franklin responded.

"Tell you what I'll take you up on your offer as long as you let me help out around the place to pay for my stay," Jack countered.

"After everything you've done for us we couldn't possibly ask you that,"

"You're not I'm offering my services, it's a fair trade,"

"It's more than fair on your part but if it'll make you feel better it's a deal," Franklin answered.

"It would thank you," Jack said.

As Jack pulled the cart down the road, he was able to gain some information about the Island. Apparently the outer areas were reserved for farms and trade routes while the Islands main town was revolutionised using steam power. Jack could not wait to see it; he loved Steam Punk.

As they approached the city Franklin pointed out an approaching ship on the horizon. The ship was much bigger than the Merry and it had a Marine logo on all its sails. Jack stopped walking and looked in its direction.

"Is that a Navy ship?" Jack asked, gesturing to the ship.

"Yes, it is I wonder what it's doing here though," Isabella confirmed.

'Figures there'd be a Navy, if there are pirates…I wonder if Luffy and the others will be okay?' Jack thought to himself.

"Here's hoping they can help us," Franklin prayed.

"You mean with the bandit problem?" Jack asked and started walking again.

"The bandits aren't' our greatest concern, we have bigger problems than a few thugs,"

"Like what?"

"You'll see when we get into town," Franklin said cryptically.

As they entered town Jacks face lit up like it was Christmas. The entire town looked like it came from Victorian London. There were horse drawn carriages and people were dressed in 19th century clothing.

But what Jack really liked was the mechanical powered inventions that were everywhere...Yup Steam Punk was the best. Jack could not help but marvel at everything, he'd read Steam Punk comics back home, but to be in a Steam Punk was a dream come true. If he never got back home Jack would not mind living here.

'I need to get some photos, Uncle Tony is never going to believe this,' Jack made a mental note.

"Where's the Inn?" Jack asked his passengers.

"Just past the net two streets," Franklin directed.

Jack followed the old man's directions and stopped at a large old fashioned and yet futuristic looking building. There was a sign hanging over the door saying Clockwork Inn. Franklin got down from the cart and unlocked the door. Jack helped Isabella down and followed the two inside. The inside looked like a regular hotel, apart from the old fashioned cash register it had no trace of the Sci-Fi feel outside.

"You can have whichever room you want," Franklin offered.

"Thanks but I'll just take the smallest single room you've got," Jack said.

"Are you sure?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah I'd feel better if I wasn't taking up the expensive rooms,"

"Alright let me show you to your room," Isabella said and grabbed a key from behind the desk.

Isabella led Jack up the stairs to his room, it was the third room down the hall on the left and Isabella opened the door and let Jack in. The room itself was rather nice and larger than he expected; the bed was soft and sat against the wall, there was a bedside table with a lamp a writing desk next to a dresser with a coo-coo clock on the wall above it and a large window looking out into the city.

"You sure this is the smallest room you've got?" Jack asked.

"As far as you know it is," Isabella said with a sly smile.

"Alright have it your way," Jack said as he grinned.

"I'm glad you agree supper is at seven if there's anything you need just let us know," Isabella answered.

"Hey now I'm the one working for you remember," Jack pointed out.

"Yes but your job doesn't start till tomorrow," Isabella responded, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere Jack gave in.

"Ok but tomorrow I start helping out, I'm determined to pull my own weight," Jack said seriously.

"That's fine, if you feel like exploring the city the town square has dozens of stands selling anything you need and their always showing off a new invention of some sorts," Isabella advised.

"Thanks I'll check that out," Jack said with slight excitement.

Before Isabella left she wrapped her arms around the Rider and gave him a tight squeeze.

"Thanks for everything Jack," she said, Jack smiled and pat her on the head.

"Anytime now go help your grandfather," Jack urged as the young girl left the room.

Jack lay down on the bed and thought about his current situation, he had found a place to settle down which would make it easier for his family to find him; but he couldn't help but think about the Straw Hats. Sure they were pirates but they weren't bad people and they were so much like his own family he couldn't help but feel like he fit in with them.

'Maybe I'll visit them sometime before they leave, ' Jack thought to himself and dozed off.

* * *

 _Going Merry, Steam Punk Island_

After Jack had left the all of the Straw Hats except Chopper headed towards town. Once they arrived Luffy and Usopp were instantly taken in by all of the gadgets. Nami sighed and decided it would be best if they split up, Sanji and Usopp went to get food supplies, Nami and Luffy were going to browse shops and Zoro was put with Robin and Connor.

The groups went their separate ways keen to explore the town, Connor was fascinated by everything and they stopped at multiple places just so the boy could look at the futuristic gadgets. Zoro was indifferent to the situation as he had noticed that the towns' folk were constantly staring at them. Robin also was a bit on edge, but she didn't show it.

They found a book shop and Robin instead that they stop. Inside she walked through the isles looking at the books. Her eyes narrowed when she could not find what she was looking for. Zoro approached her.

"Hey something wrong here," Zoro claimed.

"I agree the towns people keep staring at us and whispering to themselves," Robin confirmed "plus have you noticed the lack of children?"

"Yeah I have, I think we should get back to the ship,"

"Yes that would be best," Robin agreed.

In the end she wound up buying a book on the inventions displayed around the Island and a few medical books for Chopper. Connor was a disappointed about having to leave so soon but the concerned looks of both Robin and Zoro made him realise that something might be up.

Zoro, Robin and Connor exited the shop and were wondering through the streets, they were aware that people were staring at them. Zoro pulled Connor closer to him; he had a very bad feeling about this place. Connor thought that maybe the town recognised Zoro from his wanted poster.

They had just turned down the main street when a desperate looking woman ran up to them and hugged Connor. Connor instantly froze up at the close contact and looked at Robin for help. Zoro and Robin were just as surprised as Connor.

"Damian my son, it is you, you've grown so much," the woman said with tears streaming down from her face.

"What? I'm not…" Connor asked.

"It's alright it's me your mother, everything will be alright now," the woman said and stroked Connors hair making the boy even more uncomfortable.

"Excuse me miss..." Robin started.

"Thank you for bringing back my son I don't know how I can ever repay you," the woman said to Zoro and Robin.

This caught both pirates off guard, they both knew what had happened to Connors mother and the boy didn't have a father.

"Your son? But I thought that..." Zoro started.

"TOMAS!" another woman yelled out and rushed over and grabbed Connor from the first woman "Thank god you're alive,"

"Hands off that's my son," a third cried out running over.

"What the hell?" Zoro asked.

The ladies just kept coming and threw themselves on Connor; each claiming that he was their son. Connor was starting to freak out and managed to pull himself away from the mob of women, he hid behind Zoro.

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice asked.

* * *

 _Clockwork Inn, an hour earlier,_

The clock on the wall stuck two and a little mechanical bird popped in and out; the noise rose Jack from his slumber.

"Mhmm five more minutes dad," Jack muttered and rolled over.

He opened a tired eye expecting to see his father standing next to him, but there was no one there. Jack sat up and looked around the room and finally out the window.

"Oh right…pirate world," Jack moaned.

He stretched his arms and got up; he looked at the clock and noticed the time.

'I suppose now would be a good time to explore the city,' Jack thought he got out of the bed and went down the stairs to the lobby; Isabella and Franklin were busy behind the front desk.

"I'm heading out is there anything you need while I'm gone?" Jack asked.

"Nope," Isabella quickly said.

"Isabella if wants to help let him," Franklin said which caused the girl to pout.

"Actually Jack before we left I dropped some sheets and towels off at the dry cleaners to be washed, if you would pick them up that would be a big help," Franklin asked.

"Sure no problem, where is it?" Jack asked.

Franklin pulled out a map and showed it to Jack, the older man pointed out where the Inn was and where the drycleaners was and a few other tourist spots. Isabella pointed out her favourite café that apparently did the best coffee in the world; Jack doubted it was as good as Sanjis though.

"It's right before the town square, here's the money to pay for the laundry, and a little extra in case there is something you need," Franklin said as he tossed Jack a sack full of coins.

"Franklin you don't have to pay me," Jack responded scenically.

"It's not just for you; I noticed you didn't bring a change of clothes with you. I want my employees looking sharp, don't want the Inn to get a bad reputation," the old man said with a sly smile.

"Alright you win," Jack said and left the inn to explore.

As soon as Jack was gone Franklin's smile disappeared and was replaced with a slight frown.

"You think he might be able to help don't you?" Isabella asked.

"My dear if the marines can't he may be our only hope," Franklin answered.

* * *

Jack left the Inn and headed towards the town square. He found the dry cleaners and picked up the laundry, afterwards he headed to the town square. Jack was surprised at the amount of gizmos and gadgets that were for sale and being shown off. He brought put his phone and took a few photos to show his family when he got home; and one selfie.

The town square was filled with people doing shopping and other things. Jack found Isabella's café and tried the coffee, it was good but didn't compare to the brew Sanji had made; Jack wondered when he became such a critic. As he walked around town he began to think that something was wrong, something missing but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He wasn't paying attention and accidently bumped into the back of someone, the man he bumped into turned to look at him. The man was tall had white hair and two cigars hang out of his mouth; he looked over Jack with a calculating gaze.

"Sorry I was lost in thought," Jack quickly apologised.

"No problem, be more careful in the future," the man said and walked off.

Jack sighed and walked through the street looking for a clothes store. He found one and was surprised to find Nami, she was trying on varies outfits.

"Nami?" Jack asked and went over to the red head.

"Jack, fancy seeing you here," Nami said, looking up at him.

"Yeah umm...what are you doing in a clothes store?"

"I always check out the fashion at each Island...Plus Connor needs a new shirt,"

"Is he with you?"

"No, he's with Zoro and Robin,"

"Oh I guess you know his size if he's not with you then,"

"Yup though it's weird I can't find any children's clothes, this is the third shop I've been too,"

"Really? You'd think a town like this would have one kids clothing store,"

"Oh well if he has to wait for the next Island then so be it,"

"What happened to his other shirt?"

"Oh it got ruined in the last battle we were in. Normally he has three shirts but now he's down to two so hence the replacement," Nami claimed.

Jack was slightly taken aback that the Straw Hats let Connor participate in battles; he wounded how the boy would fare against enemies or sea monsters.

"Nami, I saw a Marine ship dock earlier so be careful okay," Jack warned.

"Marine... okay will do," Nami finished and left the shop.

Jack watched her go and turned his attention to the clothes rack. As he browsed he thought about his conversation with Nami and the one thing that seemed off; and then it hit him.

Children.

Jack stopped what he was doing and dashed outside to the market stalls, he looked up and down the street. He then very calmly walked around town looking for any sign of children he found nothing; there were no children in the streets. In fact he hadn't seen one shop selling children's wares, toys clothes, books, not even a school; there was nothing.

"What the hell we're all the kids? The youngest person I've seen is...Isabella," Jack realised.

Jack was about to head back to the Inn to ask Franklin why there were no kids around when he spied Robin with Zoro and Connor. They were trying to block a mob of crying woman from getting to Connor. Jack came over to investigate.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked as he approached.

Zoro turned to look at the familiar voice.

"Oh hey Bone Head, these women just threw themselves on Connor for some reason," Zoro explained.

"My son, my son you're alive I've been so worried," one woman cried.

"Umm...isn't Connors mum...you know...dead?" Jack asked as nicely as he could.

"Yep," Zoro confirmed.

"Jack help me these women keep throwing themselves at me," Connor cried out when he noticed Jack.

"Don't let Sanji find out," Jack joked.

"Okay I've had enough," Zoro said irritably and drew his swords "The next person to touch the kid loses their hand,"

The crowd stopped and stared at the man with swords drawn. The mob of women forgot about Connor and focused on Zoro, their faces went from desperate to downright furious.

"He's one of them, he stole my child!" a woman yelled.

"I WHAT?!" Zoro yelled out in surprise.

"Get Him!" the crowd yelled and began to move closer to Zoro.

Zoro paled he hadn't actually meant to go through with his threat and instead he ran off from the mob of women and they chased after him demanding the return of their children. Jack watched them go; Connor was now next to Robin completely forgotten.

"Well that was interesting. Come Connor I think we'd better get back to the ship now," Robin said.

Connor gave Jack a wave and he left with Robin.

Jack returned the wave and began to head back towards the Inn.

Jack walked back to the inn, when he entered he saw Isabella sweeping the floor and Franklin behind the desk, Franklin greeted him with a smile that quickly turned serious when he noticed the look in Jack's eyes.

"I see you figured it out," Franklin said.

"Well when you browse through an entire town's business district and the town square, don't see any kids running around and not to mention no one is selling any child merchandise; red flags start to go up like freaking China," Jack stated. "Not to mention the lynch mob of crying mothers who are currently chasing my friend around town,"

"You didn't help him?" Franklin asked in surprise.

"I've seen what my own mother does when one of her children are in danger, I'm not getting in the middle of that," Jack answered.

'Sorry Zoro but you're on your own,' he thought to himself.

"Then I guess it's better if we tell you, Isabella put some coffee on," Franklin said.

He and Jack took a seat at one the tables as Isabella placed three cups at each chair before taking a seat herself, Franklin sighed heavily before telling his tale.

"It all started about five years back, we didn't have the technological wonders that we have now, we were much simpler then but we were happy. Until they came; these men arrived in this massive metal ship they said they were going to bring new innovation and progress to our island," Franklin explained.

"The next day the ship was gone and they had set up shop. They started selling amazing inventions beyond anything we could ever dream but shortly after that the incidents started happening,"

"Incidents? What sort of incidents?" Jack asked seriously.

"Children started going missing, it was subtle at first only one every few weeks but the number in amount and frequency gradually grew. Soon there were five missing every day until eventually there were no children left anywhere," Franklin said.

"It wasn't just our Island ether. The neighbouring Islands also reported missing children, one second they're here and then they're all gone," Isabella added.

"Didn't anyone go looking for them?" Jack asked angrily.

"Of course but anyone who tried to find them went missing as well or turned up dead, now everyone is too scared to even attempt a search party. We wouldn't even know where to start the last child taken was over two years ago," Franklin answered in total defeat.

"Why didn't they take Isabella?" Jack asked.

"They tried; about five years ago they came to her house where she lived with her parents. They tried to take her but her parents fought back and they killed them. Isabella ran to me and I hid her until she was old enough that they wouldn't want her anymore," Franklin said as he and Isabella start to tear up.

"Isabella I'm so sorry," Jack said as he handed the girl his handkerchief.

"Jack you've done so much for us already but please you have to do something if we don't get the children the whole island will lose all hope and any reason to go on, Will you please help us?" Franklin begged.

Jack subconsciously touched the badge on his chest as all the memories of the many children related cases flashed through his mind.

'No matter where you go there are always scum willing to take advantage of the small and weak' the Rider thought to himself.

Suddenly Jacks eyes went wide 'if these guys were kidnapping children then…Connor's in danger,'

"Franklin I promise you I will find these children and I will bring them home safe even if I have to tear this island apart to do so," Jack stated "But you just said that you hid Isabela until she was older right? How old were the kids that were taken?"

"They were of all ages but…no one over sixteen or seventeen was taken and the youngest that was reported missing was a four year old,"

"Shit, I have to go save my friend's in great danger," Jack said as he stood up to leave.

"You mean the one being chased by the mothers?" Isabella asked.

"No the boy that was with him," Jack answered.

Isabella and Franklin eyes grew large as the weight of Jack's statement struck them.

"How old is he?" Franklin asked.

"I don't know but he is certainly not sixteen,"

"Jack you have to hurry they won't hesitate to take him in broad daylight," Franklin warned.

Jack nodded and ran out the door, he headed down the street towards the last place he saw Connor and Robin, he kept running until he saw something that turned his blood cold, lying there in the middle of the street was Robin; she had a thick chain placed across the back of her neck. She was struggling to move and Connor nowhere in sight; Jack ran up to the archaeologist but found no injuries.

"Robin what happened!? Where's Connor!?" Jack asked urgently.

"Jack? The chain…please…remove it," Robin said weakly.

Jack grabbed the chain and lifted it, he expected it to be heavy but it wasn't. 'This hardly weighs anything, why would Robin be unable to move?' Jack wondered. He looked to see Robin slowly sit up.

"Robin where is Connor?" Jack asked again.

"I don't know, we were walking back to the ship and then a man tackled me from behind and placed that on me," Robin said and pointed to the chain.

"Then he grabbed Connor and dragged him away in that direction" Robin said and she pointed in the direction Connor and his kidnapper went.

"Jack looked down the street but saw no sighn of the Connor or his kidnaper, he growled before turning back to Robin.

"Ok Robin I want you to go down the road to a place called the Clockwork Inn tell them I sent you, they'll take care of you; I'll send Zoro for you later," Jack ordered and he took off running down the direction she indicated.

"Where are you going?" Robin yelled after him.

"To get Connor back!" Jack yelled back.

'And may God have mercy on the soul of the slime that took him because I certainly will not!' he thought to himself.

Jack turned the corner and found a sight that almost had him boil over with rage, Connor was being restrained by a man wearing a black and white checkered Jacket and slick Brown hair, his arms were wrapped around Connor has the boy struggled against his grasp.

"Let me go!" Connor yelled.

"Forget it kid. You're too valuable, the boss wants as many kids he can get and I aim to deliver," the man said and pulled out a needle from his pocket.

"Now be a good boy and take your medicine," the man said and stuck the needle into Connors neck.

"Hey! Let. Him. Go." Jack said in his most intimidating rider voice possible.

The man instantly dropped Connor and the needle, the boy sat on the ground stunned by the way Jack's voice seemed to strike fear into his soul.

"Connor get behind me," Jack ordered in his normal voice.

Connor quickly obeyed and hid behind the riders legs he watched as the man quickly shook off his fear and plaster a sleazy smile on his face as he walked up to the Rider. Jack felt Connor grip his pants tightly in fear.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't realize the boy was yours, the names Benny head chairman for Mr. House," the man named Benny held out his hand.

Jack just started in his eyes filling him with death as he felt the rage radiate off the Rider but Benny just continued his speech.

"Anyhow I am willing to make you a very generous offer for the boy, how does about a hundred gold sound to you?" Benny said as he held out a bag full of gold coins.

Jack reached up and grabbed onto the bag and Benny's hand as Connor stared in shock at the apparent betrayal of someone he considered a friend.

"I figure you'd see it...GGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHH!" Benny screamed.

Connor watched as Benny fell to his knees and looked to see that Jack was still holding onto his hand but had twisted his wrist into a very unnatural angle, the wrist were clearly broken but Jack held on to it and the bag though Benny struggled against the Riders grip.

"I never understood people like you, always thinking people can be bought and sold and that all problems can be solved with money. As it seems you respect it so much I'll make sure you never part with it," Jack said.

Connor watched as Jack riderized his hand, Benny screamed louder as the fire spread over his hand, he watched as the gold in the bag melted and spilled down Benny's hand; it was covering the hand and broke wrist, Jack let go and Benny let his ruined hand fall to the ground.

"A fool and his money are soon parted, but I guess you won't have to worry about that now," Jack mocked.

"Go to hell!" Benny yelled as he pulled out a pistol and shot Jack in the chest at point blank range.

Connor gasped as he expected Jack to fall down dead but was surprise to not only see Jack still standing but also able to rip the gun out of Benny's hand.

"That was extremely stupid," Jack said as he bashed Benny over the back of the head knocking him out cold.

Jack dropped Benny and walked over to where the needle had dropped he knelt down and examined it. It didn't look like any of the liquid had left the syringe, he squeezes a bit of the liquored on tongue to test it and found that it was a sedative.

Jack got up and went back to Connor; he knelt in front of the boy.

"Connor are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Jack said worriedly as his face turned from hatred to concern.

The boy just started at the Rider unable to comprehend what just happened.

"Come on buddy speak to me, are you ok? Did any of this stuff go in you?" Jack asked as he gently shook Connor out of his stupor and held up the needle.

"Y…Y…You're shot," Connor said in disbelief.

"Huh oh yeah don't worry about that it's just a flesh wound. Now are you hurt? Feel dizzy or drowsy?"

"N…No I'm fine Jack. I feel fine," Connor answered.

"Good then none of this stuff got in you," Jack said and threw the needle against the nearest wall; it shattered.

"Let's get you and him back to the ship, Chopper is going to have a he'll of a time getting that bullet out of my lung," Jack said as he picked up Benny and slung him over his shoulder.

"You're going to let Chopper dig around in your lung?" Connor asked in surprise.

"Yeah maybe he'll find that knife tip I lost in there a few years back, never did find the damn thing," Jack answered.

With that he and Connor and their new captive walked down the streets and turned into an alleyway, Jack pressed himself and Connor up against the wall of the ally and waited.

"What are we doing?" Connor asked.

But before he could get an answer a figure moved past the entrance Jack lashed out grabbed the figure and pinned it against the wall. The figure turned out to be Zoro who opened up his mouth to say something but Jack stopped him by clamping his hand over the swordsman mouth the group watched as the angry mob of mothers ran past them completely unnoticed; after they passed Jack let go of Zoro.

"Thanks, what the he'll happened to you? And who's that?" Zoro asked as he noticed both Jack's wound and Benny.

"This scum bag tried to kidnap Connor and shot me," Jack answered as he disgracefully dropped Benny.

"And you let him live?" Zoro asked annoyed but Jack just grinned.

"Didn't want to rob you and the rest of the crew of your turn with him," Jack answered and took off his pea coat holing it out to Zoro.

"Put that on" Jack ordered.

"What for?" Zoro questioned and stared at the coat.

Without answering Jack rubbed his hand into his bullet wound covering it in blood, he then ran the blood through Zoros hair turning it from green to a dirty brown; he then bent down and grabbed from dirt and rubbed it on his face.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Zoro shouted trying to stop Jack form messing him up further.

"Keep your voice down, we need to get you in disguise, those women are looking for a green haired swordsman not a brown haired dirty beggar," Jack answered.

He then grabbed a 'present' one of the horses left in the ally and rubbed it over his coat despite the daggers shooting from Zoro's eyes.

"I hate you and I will cut your head off," Zoro said.

"I can't die remember,"

"I will use your head as a kick ball and get Luffy and Usopp to play with it on the deck,"

"Yeah yeah get in line, no one will go near someone who smells like a stable, now give me your swords" Jack said ignoring the threat.

"The hell I will!" Zoro yelled in anger.

"Listen, those women have lost their children and they think you had something to do with it. I don't know if you ever seen what happens if you threaten a mamma bears cubs but it isn't pretty; they will tear you to shreds now give me your damn swords!" Jack yelled back.

"No, you won't touch them," Zoro shot back.

Jack was about to yell at the swordsman some more but it wasn't necessary. Zoro with much resentment he took off two of his swords and handed them to Connor but kept the white one.

"Kid make sure you don't lose those," Zoro turned to Jack "This one stays with me,"

"But…"

"This one stays with me," he repeated, the tone of his voice left no room for argument.

"Fine wait five minutes after we leave and go to the Clockwork inn, Robin is waiting there grab her and bring her to the ship," Jack ordered.

"You better have a good reason for this," Zoro said.

"I'll explain everything on the ship when you leave try to walk with a limp," Jack said as he picked up Benny and he and Connor head to the ship.

On the way Jack noticed Connor was looking around nervously, his eyes would flash yellow every now and again. Jack knew that Strange wasn't around as it was too early for him to visit, so he assumed that Connor was looking out for anyone else that might try to nab him.

"So Connor how come Zoro didn't want to part with his white sword?" Jack asked trying to distract the frightened boy.

"It belonged to his childhood friend, when they were kids they both promised to be the best swordsmen in the world, they had over 2000 duels and Zoro never won a single one of them,"

"Oh that makes sense…so why dose Zoro have his friends sword?"

"She died the day after they made the promise. He carries it so he can fulfil both their dreams," Connor explained.

"Wow that's deep, no wonder he didn't want to part with…wait a second _she_? Zoro lost over 2000 fights to a girl?" Jack asked in disbelief.

* * *

 _Going Merry, Steam Punk Island Coast_

Back at the Merry Luffy sat on the railing overlooking the Island waiting for his crewmates to come back, he quickly adopted a huge grin as he saw Jack and Connor coming over the hill.

"Jack you're back!" he said excitedly as he jumped to the ground he ran up to the boy and rider.

"Did you change...what happen to you and who's that?" Luffy asked as he noticed Jack's wound and Benny.

"Luffy buddy we got trouble," Jack said gravelly.

"Can't you bring anything but trouble?! Look at you you're a mess!" Nami scolded the Rider as she joined her Captain.

"Oh Hey Nami I've been meaning to get you something to make up for the prank war, couldn't find any money tangerines or maps. But how does the scumbag that tried to kidnap Connor sound?" Jack said as he dropped Benny in front of the pirate Captain.

"HE DID WHAT!?" the two Straw Hats yelled.

"I'll explain later, Nami I've lost about a gallon of blood and I have a bullet rattling around in my lung for an hour. I'm going to fall down now can you please take me to Chopper?" the Rider asked as he took one step and collapsed on the navigator who struggled against the rider's weight.

"Oof! Come on you big oaf let's get you to the cabin," she said as she helped the Rider on to the ship.

Nami carried Jack onto the ship, and lay him on the bed; Luffy carried Benny and leaned him against the mast. Connor went into the kitchen and leaned Zoros swords in the one of the corners he found Chopper in there as well reading a medical book.

"Chopper hurry Jacks been shot," Connor said urgently.

"What? Quick call a doctor!" Chopper panicked. "OH WAIT THAT'S ME!"

Chopper ran out the door and headed for the cabin, he past Nami on the way and noticed blood all over her shirt. Chopper stopped running and stared at the amount of blood Nami had on her.

"It's Jacks blood," Nami said before Chopper could ask.

Chopper ran into the cabin and saw Jack lying on the bed with his eyes closed, blood was pouring out of his chest; he instantly got to work.

On the deck of the Merry Luffy was watching Benny closely, he spotted Nami come out of the kitchen with a fresh clean shirt.

"Nami can you tie this guy up nice and tight?" Luffy asked.

"Sure," Nami said and tied Benny to the mast.

Once he was secured Luffy and Nami found Connor in the kitchen sipping a hot drink. Luffy scanned Connor looking for any signs of injury, he was going to make the man tied to the mast pay but if Connor was hurt, that man would be begging for death. Luffy didn't find anything out of place but did notice that Connors hands were shaking slightly.

"What happened? Jack said that that guy tried to kidnap you," Luffy demanded.

"He did. Robin Zoro and I were just walking around when a woman came up to me and claimed I was her son,"

"But your mothers dead," Nami said.

"I know I watched her die. Robin tried to explain that I wasn't her child when a second one came up and before I knew it there were a whole lot of woman fighting over me,"

"And they all thought you were their child?" Nami asked in disbelief.

"Yup Zoro threatened them and they began chasing him. We were already on our way back so Robin decided to come back to the ship without Zoro. On the way some large man tackled her and grabbed me; I tried to resist but he was too strong," Connor explained tears were forming in his eyes.

"Jack came along and scared him, the man offered to buy me from Jack and for a moment I thought he'd do it. But Jack tuned into a Rider and fused the money the other man's broken hand that's when he got shot; I expected him to die but he didn't, Jack knocked the man out,"

"I see and you weren't hurt at all?" Luffy asked.

"No I just…I was just so scared," Connor said, and he began to cry.

Nami went over to him and held the frightened boy, she let Connor cry in her arms.

"It's all right, it's all right your safe now," she said calmly and stroked the boys hair trying to calm him down and make him feel safe again.

She took a glance over her shoulder and saw Luffy was furious, he looked very angry. Nami had no doubt that he was going to find out why Benny tried to take Connor away and then make him pay for it.

"Connor it's understandable that your scared, but why do you have Zoros swords?" Nami asked.

"Umm well..." Connor sniffed and explained what Jack had done to hide Zoro from the mob of mothers.

When he was done Luffy and Nami were laughing uncontrollably; the seriousness in the atmosphere had changed to a cherry one.

"Oh man that's hilarious and he let Jack do that?" Luffy laughed.

Connor nodded with a small smile, it was pretty funny.

"Okay, okay time to get serious. Luffy stay with Connor on the ship and I'll go find the others," Nami said "Connor did Jack say where Robin was afterwards?"

"He mentioned some place called the Clockwork inn I think," Connor answered.

"Alright I'll start there," Nami said and left.

"Bring back meat," Luffy demanded.

* * *

In the cabin below Chopper was digging around in Jacks chest unaware that he was being watched by a very worried and angry Doctor Strange. Chopper was finishing up putting Jack back together he had found and removed the bullet along with something extra and was now in the process of sewing Jack's wound.

"Why was there a knife tip so close to his heart?" Chopper asked out loud.

"Because I got stabbed a few years back," Jacks voice answered.

Chopper slowly turned his head in surprise towards the head of the bed to see Jack wide awake and a smile on his face.

"Hiya," Jack said.

"Ghaaaahhh! Jack you're awake!" Chopper yelled as he jumped back in surprise

"Oh course I'm awake, I see you found that knife tip so that means you got the bullet too?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I got it," Chopper answered and held up the bullet, it was a decent size.

"Awesome thanks doc especially for that knife tip, you're the best," Jack said with a big smile Chopper started bouncing from one foot to the other.

"That doesn't make me happy...basterd," Chopper said though his action showed otherwise.

"If you say so doc, do you mind finishing up the stitching?" Jack asked.

After Chopper finished Jack sat up and got out of bed but turned to his discarded shirt and tie, he sighed out of annoyance with the current state of his only pair of clothes.

"Great it's going to be a pain cleaning and patching them up," Jack complained.

"You can get blood out of clothes?" Chopper asked.

"You'd be surprised how often my family and I bleed, so my uncles Tony and Bruce came up with a cleaning agent that gets any stain or odour out of anything, it's really easy to make I should be able to get the ingredients from Usopps chemistry set," Jack answered.

"Could you wash the sheets as well as Namis shirt? You did bleed all over them,"

"That seems fair; I'll add my coat to the pile when Zoro gets back with it. I need to even get the smell out of horse dung of it," Jack added.

"Why does Zoro have your coat? And why does it smell like horse dung?" Chopper asked.

Jack dawned his Cheshire grin, a few moments later Chopper came rolling out of the cabin laughing like a maniac as tears ran down his face; he was followed close behind by Jack who walked over the laughing reindeer not realizing he was being followed by strange.

* * *

Nami walked through the town looking for the Clockwork inn; she had to stop and asked for directions but she eventually found it. She opened the door and found Robin sitting at a table with a cup of coffee; Robin looked very distressed, there were tear lines on her face and several scrunched up tissues in front of her.

Nami was greeted by Franklin and he explained to Nami what had happened to Robin.

Robin had done what Jack suggested and made her way to the Clockwork Inn, she was greeted by Isabella. Isabella helped her to a table and called her father when Robin told them that Jack had sent her and what had happened to Connor. Isabela made her some coffee but Robin hadn't touched it. Robin had started crying when she learned that this island stole children away and were never seen again, she feared that Connor would meet the same fate and believed it was her fault.

"Robin," Nami said softly and came over.

"NAMI!" Robin yelled and jumped up "Connor is he okay? Did Jack save him?"

Nami placed a hand on Robins shoulder "Robin calm down Connor is back at the ship, he's a little shaken but otherwise fine,"

"Thank goodness," Robin sighed "I should have done something but I couldn't….If Jack hadn't come along when he did…"

"Robin it's not your fault. Now where's Zoro?"

"Zoro? Jack said that he'd come and get me but he hasn't showed up,"

"Idiot probably got lost again," Nami commented irritably "Come on lets go find him,"

* * *

 _The Going Merry_

Jack felt a bit uncomfortable as he stepped on deck as he was completely topless and his entire patchwork of scars and burns were revealed for all to see. Chopper had offered to make him some cream that would help the scars fade and he accepted. Jack noticed that no one was on deck so he decided to check the kitchen, he found Luffy sitting next to Connor with a comforting arm wrapped around the boys waist.

The moment Jack walked into the kitchen Connor up looked at him, Jack felt a little awkward but he quickly let go of his feelings when he saw Connor was using his second sight and was staring behind him.

"Connor, Strange is right behind me isn't he?" Jack asked though he already knows the answer.

"Yep and he doesn't look happy," Connor answered.

"Crap ok I'll get the chalkboard," Jack said and left the kitchen.

When he returned with the board he Strange and Connor began their drawn out conversation with each other while Luffy just sat there and listened in.

"He wants to know why the raccoon was digging around in your chest, I think he means Chopper," Connor said.

Jack wrote out on the board about how he had been shot and that Chopper was the ship's doctor, and he clarified that Chopper was a reindeer and not a raccoon.

"He wants to know how a reindeer got a medical degree" Connor said.

Jack wrote that though he had no idea where Chopper learned medicine but despite his mysterious medical training he made it clear that Chopper knew what he was doing and was very talented, he also begged strange to not tell his mother about being shot or being operated on by a reindeer.

"He says he won't tell your mum and he wants to know why you aren't wearing a shirt," Connor said.

Jack smiled as he wrote down that he had given his coat to Zoro along with why he did it and about everything else he had to do to conceal the swordsman identity.

"Ok he's laughing, he's still laughing, still laughing, now he's crying from laughter, he says he's about to pee his pants and that he can't breathe," Connor said.

After a solid five minutes of waiting for strange to compose himself the doctor asked his final question.

"What? That doesn't make sense," Connor commented.

"What did he say?" Jack asked.

"He asked if you have any idea where the missing kids are and if you have a plan. What missing kids? And what plan?" Connor asked.

Jack wrote that he didn't know where and that he would come up with a plan once he interrogated Benny on the kids' whereabouts along with who they're dealing with.

"He says that he wishes you luck and he'll check back later," Connor answered as Doctor Strange returned to earth.

Jack then explained to Connor about the rush of kidnappings in the last five years. Connor took it surprisingly well and offered to help find them even if it meant using himself as bait. Jack was very shocked at the offer and turned it down instantly; he did not want to disk Connors safety.

"Alright now that's done we'll wait till Nami and the others get back before we wake up our guest," Jack said.

"Sounds like a plan to me I hope they bring back some meat!" Luffy said excitedly "Oh I know let's play cards while we wait, I'll grab a deck,"

Jack just chuckled as Luffy ran out the door, but his face turned to an expression of concern as he noticed Connor looking at him but refusing to meet his eyes.

"Hey Connor what's wrong buddy?" Jack asked as he moved next to the boy and sat down with look him.

"I'm sorry Jack" Connor said sadly.

"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry about?" Jack asked, now he was concerned Connor had done nothing to apologise for.

"When Benny offered you the money I thought you were going to take it, but you didn't and I'm sorry for ever doubting you. Then you got shot and I thought you were going to die and that made me feel worse," Connor said as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Hey there buddy its ok after everything you've been through I don't blame you for doubting me, and Connor I promise I'll never let you go through it again. If anyone tries to make you a slave again or something like that I'll roast them faster than they can blink," Jack said as he wiped the tears from the boy's face.

Connor leapt onto Jack and wrapped his arms around the Riders neck and hugged him as hard as he could.

"Thanks Jack, you're a good friend and I promise I won't doubt you again" Connor promised.

Jack wrapped his arms around Connor and stood up taking the boy with him as he returned the hug, his heart broke as he realized that when he leaves the ship again he won't be able to watch over Connor and keep his promise of protection.

'Am I really going to leave this kid, just because I refuse to be a pirate?' Jack asked himself 'no somehow I'll figure out how to keep him safe,'

"I promise Connor I'll always be there and I won't let anything hurt you," Jack said as a few of his own tears fell to the ground.

'Liar,' Connor thought, he knew that Jack would be unable to keep his promise of protection. Not only was Jack not going to sail with them but as soon as he found a way home Jack would leave and never come back.

Jack put Connor down and the two at next to each other waiting for Luffy to come back.

"Jack what did you mean by make me a slave again?" Connor asked.

"Well you said you were a former slave,"

"Oh…Jack, I think you mis…"

"I'm back, and I found the cards," Luffy suddenly burst in "Let's play,"

"Hold on Luffy Connor was about to tell me something," Jack said.

"It's…It's not important," Connor claimed and looked away.

"You sure,"

"Yeah never mind, what is important is that I'm going to beat you at cards," Connor claimed.

"Let's see what you got," Jacked smirked.

* * *

Nami, Zoro, and Robin returned with Zoro during the second game. Jack had given up trying to explain the rules to Luffy after the first five minutes. Zoro marched into the kitchen looking extremely agitated with his situation and at the two women's giggle fit they were having at his expense. When they got to the Kitchen he tossed Jack his pea coat which smelt ten times worse than when Jack had given it to him.

"There you go, now where are my swords?" Zoro asked in a very angry manner.

"Over there," Connor answered and pointed to the swords in the corner.

"Sanji better never hear about this," Zoro warned as retrieve his weapons and stormed out.

"You want to tell Sanji, Nami or should I?" Jack asked with his Cheshire grin.

"You let me tell him and I'll count it as the gift you promised me," Nami answered.

"It's a deal, this doesn't end the prank war you do realize that right?" Jack asked.

"Better not I still haven't repaid you for the ink thing," Nami shot back.

Robin went over to Connor and gave the boy a big hug. She apologised for letting that man take him, Connor of course forgave her instantly.

"So what took you guys so long to get here?" Jack asked.

"Zoro never showed up at the Inn, Nami came and got me. We had to find him," Robin said.

"How did he get lost? It was just down the street," Jack asked in surprise.

"Zoro needs a bath," Luffy commented.

Robin and Nami grinned at each other evilly and left the kitchen.

* * *

When Sanji and Usopp finally got back to the Merry it was late afternoon, they had shopping bags filled with food supplies. When they got on deck the first thing they noticed was Benny tied up to the mast glaring at them.

Sanji and Usopp looked at the man and then continued to the kitchen to put the shopping away, as soon as they walked in they spotted Jack with his shirt off. Chopper was in his human form rubbing some paste on Jacks back.

"Hey guys," Jack greeted them.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Usopp asked.

"Did Luffy finally convince you to join our crew?" Sanji added.

"No I got shot and thought to ask the best doctor in the world to treat me,"

"Compliments won't make me happy human," Chopper smiled.

"Right, you staying for dinner," Sanji offered.

"Sure why not," Jack answered.

Just then Nami and Robin walked in with a smile, followed by a soaking wet Zoro. Zoro did not look happy and glared at Jack hatefully.

"Oi Moss-head why are you all wet?" Sanji asked.

"Zoro just needed a bath," Robin giggled.

"So anyone want to explain why there is some guy tied to our mast," Usopp wondered.

"Oh he tried to nab Connor earlier. So I brought him to you guys as a parting gift," Jack said lightly.

Sanji and Usopp stared at Jack, if this was true then…then…

"I AM GOING TO KICK HIS ASS, WHEN I'M DONE HE WON'T EVEN HAVE AN ASS LEFT!" Sanji screamed angrily.

"SOMEONE TRIED TO NAB CONNOR? IS HE HURT? WHERE IS HE? DOSE LUFFY KNOW?!" Usopp screamed in panic and worry.

"Calm down Connors fine, he was a bit shaken up," Nami reassured "he's with Luffy in the cabin and yes Luffy knows about the attempted kidnapping,"

"Yeah they went in there earlier, by the way Sanji I'm borrowing a shirt," Jack informed the cook and held up one of Sanjis blue buttoned shirts.

Sanji and Usopp calmed down and Jack explained what happened. They were both grateful that Jack had been there to help and thanked him for protecting Connor, though they were concerned about Jack getting shot. Chopper assured them that Jacks injuries would heal.

"So if he's fine what are you rubbing on his back?" Sanji asked curiously.

"I made some of the same cream I gave to Zoro for his scars. It will help them fade," Chopper claimed.

Sanji and Usopp accepted the answer and left the kitchen, they headed towards the cabin; inside Luffy and Connor were sitting on the floor with cards in their hands.

Sanji and Usopp approached and Luffy gave them his trademark grin.

"Hey Sanji your back, did you get any Meat?" Luffy asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I got some nice cuts," Sanji answered.

"Awesome by the way Connors not going to able to help you tonight," Luffy claimed and picked up another card.

"That's fine…So about that guy on deck…"

"Oh right…hmm Usopp could you take over for me?" Luffy asked and handed him his cards.

"Take over? I don't…" Usopp started but stopped when he realised what Luffy was really asking him to do.

"…don't know what you're playing," Usopp saved.

"We're playing Fish," Connor claimed and put picked up a card only to put two more down.

"Right well that's simple enough," Usopp said and sat down.

Luffy got up and walked out, Sanji took one look at the amount of cards Luffy had given Usopp compared to the amount Connor had. Either Luffy was losing on purpose or he was really bad at cards.

"SANJI MEAT!" Luffy called from the deck.

Sanji sighed and left the cabin, on deck the rest of the Straw Hats plus Jack who was wearing the shirt he borrowed were waiting for him. Sanji sighed he knew exactly what was going to happen next, the Straw Hats expressions had gone from normal happy care free to extremely serious.

"It's probably a good thing Usopps not here to witness this," Sanji stated.

"Connor just went through a horrible ordeal that most likely brought back many unwanted memories," Nami claimed "He may not show it but he's really scared,"

"Usopp was the first person he trusted, if anyone can make the kid feel safe it's him," Zoro added.

"Yeah I figured as much. So how are we going to do this?" Sanji asked and lit a cigarette.

"If our friend refuses to talk I can show off a few tricks I learnt from Crocodile," Robin offed with a disturbingly sweet smile.

"Remember guys we don't want to kill him," Chopper pointed out.

"At least not yet anyway," Luffy confirmed "not until he pays for what he tried to do,"

"Before we do this, I just want to say I'm glad that you guys aren't my enemy," Jack said.

They all turned away from the cabin and walked around the mast. Benny found himself face to face with a very pissed off pirate crew. Benny started at the crew surrounding him, he didn't know who these people are but he had a bad feeling about them.

"Luffy I'm sure you want to take first crack at the sleaze, but I have a certain skill set I'd like to offer," Jack said.

"What kind of skills?" Luffy asked.

"During my time in hell I learned how to do things, things that would make demons cry and scream and beg for death. It's actually how I learned how to get out and I've been dying for a chance to use those skills again," Jack said with a twisted smile.

"He's all yours, just make sure you leave some for the rest of us," Luffy answered with his own sick grin.

"No promises, Sanji do you have a dull rusty knife you aren't particularly fond of? Because you might not want it back," Jack asked. Sanji took along puff of his cigarette before answering.

"I have just the thing, don't start without me," he said as he headed for the kitchen.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Chopper I'm going to need a rag to gag him with, and some ammonia just in case he pass out, you'll be able to keep him alive for a while right?" Jack asked.

"That depends, are you going to damage any major organs?" Chopper asked.

"Dose an appendix count?"

"No,"

"Then no he'll be fine, well not fine but he'll live for now," Jack answered as Chopper left to get what he asked for.

Upon hearing this Benny became very nervous especially with Jack, he still remembered what he did to his hand, and after hearing him ask for the various supplies he was sure he was about to do much worse.

"Look I can offer you guys' money, and I mean a lot of money if you let me go," Benny said in a hurried tone the crew just glared at him.

"Didn't I teach you a lesson about trying to buy people off? I guess it didn't take but what the hell I'm a fair guy, any of you interested in a lot of money?" Jack asked the crew; though he knew the answer.

"How much are we talking about?" Nami asked.

Jack looked at Nami in surprise; however the others didn't react to her question.

"I can give you 1,000 bellies," Benny offered.

"That's it? Really? Man what a cheapskate. Listen here I won't accept anything less than ten times the amount on his head," Nami said and gestured at Luffy.

"Oi isn't that a bit steep?" Zoro pointed out.

"He's lucky I don't add your bounty to the price as well," Nami claimed.

"How much is that?" Benny asked; thinking he might be able to get out of this.

"100,000, bellies," Nami grinned.

"You want 100,000,000 bellies?" Benny cried out in surprise "That's way too much money,"

"Oh well he's all yours Jack," Nami said.

Jack turned back to Benny with a smile, Nami knew that Benny would be unable to pay the desired price and had made the offer to crush any and all hopes that he would be getting let off easy. Jacks respect for the Navigator just went up.

"Oh Benny you really screwed up this time, that little boy you tried to grab is a very beloved member of this crew and I have grown very fond of him myself, so this will be slow and I will enjoy it very much," Jack said in a calm yet disturbing voice.

Benny gulped and began to sweat as he saw Chopper and Sanji return, Sanji handed a very large and very rusty looking knife to Jack.

"Make it hurt," Sanji said to Jack and handed him the knife.

"I plan to, ok Benny" Jack said as he crouched down in front of his captive. "There's is nothing I want to do more than to skin you alive, but I'm in a generous mood. So I'll offer you a deal you tell us where you're keeping the missing kids, what you're using them for, and who exactly this Mr. House is, and I'll talk the others in to letting you go with only a few broken bones, how does that sound?" Jack said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Gee as generous as that sounds, I'm gonna have to say screw you" Benny said as he hawked up a loogie and spat it in Jack's eye.

His smile never wavering, Jack wiped the spit out of his eye with the rag and tied it into a knot.

"I was hoping you'd say that" Jack said as he rammed the rag in Benny's mouth. He held out his palm and summoned a small flame in his hand.

Benny's eyes widened, he hadn't planned on this man being a Devil Fruit user.

"Now Benny I'm not a doctor but I have some knowledge of the human anatomy" Jack said as he heated the knife over the flame until it was glowing red.

"For example did you know that there is a huge mass of nerves and pain receptors right here!" Jack said as he rammed the knife into a spot on Benny's shoulder.

Benny thrashed and screamed but the sound was muffled out by the rag as Jack twisted and turned the knife never letting up on the heat he was putting it under, the rest of the crew watched as they listened to the sound of Benny's flesh and blood sizzle against the knife, they could smell his mussel burn.

"Ready to talk?" Jack asked as he removed the rag.

"GO SCREW YOURSELF!" Benny yelled.

Jack replaced the rag as he stood up and leaned against the main mast twirling the knife between his fingers as Benny glared at him.

"Now now not so loud, there are children on board after all. You what I think the problem is you're just not hearing me, allow me to fix that," Jack said as he grabbed on to Benny's head.

He then began to slowly cut through where Benny's ear was attached to his head with the heated knife, all while Benny screamed and struggled against his grasp, only causing himself more pain, after he removed the ear be pretend to inspect it.

"Hello this thing working?" he asked as he banged it against the mast.

"Can you hear me now? Huh guess not," Jack said as he tossed the ear on the deck.

He bent down and removed the rag again and started into Benny's eyes with nothing but hate and insanity.

"I'm going to ask one more time, tell me what I want to know or I'll keep hacking away until all that's left is your tongue. Think about it Benny there are 206 bones in the human body all of which can be broken in several places. Not to mention there are a lot of organs you can live without, and I'm not a big believer in anaesthesia so I advise you to consider my offer carefully," Jack said with a demonic growl.

"Ok! Ok! I'll talk!" Benny said quickly.

"I knew you would see reason," Jack said as he punched Benny in the place he stabbed him causing him to yell in pain.

* * *

 _Avengers Tower, New York_

Doctor strange was sitting in the lounge reading the paper with a cup of camomile tea. Ever since he found Jack he had moved into the Avengers Tower while Wong looked after his home and took over some of his mystic duties. Strange had a habit that any time after a trip through the astral plane he'd have a cup of Camomile tea to help him relax.

He had passed Jacks message along to the Riders family and the Avengers had been concerned about all the missing children but there was nothing they could do. Strange was in the middle of reading an article about an upcoming traveling circus he was just thinking it might be a good idea to take Geoff and Nate too. Jack brothers were worried about Jack but thought it amazing that Jack was on a real life pirate ship; in fact they had asked both Steve and Natasha if they could go with them when they went to fetch Jack.

Steve and Natasha had instantly said No, so instead the boys had been watching the Pirates of the Caribbean movies with Tony and would play make believe pirates around the place. The other Avengers weren't impressed but Thor went back to Asgard and brought back an old map of the palace gardens to use as a treasure map.

Strange was brought out of his train of thought when he heard something slam on the coffee table in front of him; he lowered his paper to find Natasha glaring at him.

"Natasha, can I help you with something?" Strange asked politely.

"Yes, it's about Jack,"

"You know I won't be seeing him till tonight. Those pirates don't like me popping in and out,"

After Robin had requested that Strange stop bothering Connor Widow had been furious. She had demanded to know what right this woman had to restrict Jacks family from knowing if he was safe or not. When Robin had threatened to cut off the only way of commutating with Jack, Widow had gotten all of her weapons out and everyone in the tower had avoided her. It was thanks to Steve that Natasha had eventually come round and agreed to the limited times Strange could visit. Everyone still avoided her for a few days though.

"I'm aware of that. I want you to tell me everything you saw on your last visit," Natasha demanded.

"I already told you and the rest of the team, Jack is fine and looking into a case of missing children," Strange said calmly.

"I know what you told the team, I want to know what you didn't tell them,"

"I don't understand…"

"I know when people hide things and I know various ways to get it out of them and all of them are extremely unpleasant and painful. Now do you think it's wise to hide anything involving my son from me?" Natasha was right in front of Stranges face.

"I…I…There's nothing else to tell,"

"So it's the hard way then…I was hoping you'd say that," and pulled out a knife.

"AllrightwhenIfirstappearedJackwaslyinginabedwiththatraccoonthingdiggingaroundinhis chesthe'dbeenshotandthebulletwentinhislungandapparentlythatraccoonthingisareindeernotaraccoonandadoctorpleasedon'tkillme!" Strange blurted out way to fast.

"WHAT?!"

"I said…when I first appeared Jack was lying in a bed with that raccoon thing digging around in his chest he'd been shot and the bullet went in his lung and apparently that raccoon thing is a reindeer not a raccoon and a doctor please don't kill me" Strange repeated.

"I heard you the first time, why was he…

"JACK WAS SHOT?!" a new voice shouted out.

Strange and Natasha turned to see Bruce standing there his eyes were green; he was on the verge of changing into the Hulk.

"Yes and apparently that raccoon is a doctor," Natasha said with annoyed voice.

"Reindeer actually," Strange corrected.

"How can a reindeer be a Doctor? What medical school accepts animals?" Bruce questioned "What kind of crazy world is Jack stuck in?"

"I don't know and nether dose Jack, but apparently this deer dose know what he's doing and according to Jack was even able to get that knife tip out of him,"

"The one that was dangerously close to his hart that any attempt to remove it could send him back to hell, permanently" Bruce asked in amazement.

"The one we told him that he'd have to live with forever because we didn't want to risk him dying again," Natasha added in surprise.

"I was surprised too but apparently this reindeer got it out and Jack didn't even know it was gone till after he was stitched up,"

"Okay this deer gets to live but why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Natasha asked.

"Jack asked me not too, he likely didn't want you to worry,"

"Well the next time you see him tell Jack when he gets back we are going to have a very long talk,"

"I will," Strange said; he had no desire to cross the Black Widow.

"Oh and Stephen, if you ever hide something like that from me again…well let's just say that you'll find out first hand just how unpleasant those methods I mentioned can be," Natasha threatened and walked out of the room.

Stephen sighed in relief he was going to need another cup of tea.

* * *

 _Going Merry, Grand Line_

The Straw Hats watched Jack pace in front of Benny, their prisoner had agreed to talk five minutes ago but Jack had yet to begin questioning him. Robin recognised it as a scare tactic. Jack was playing with the knife as he asked the questions he and the Straw Hats desperately wanted answers too.

"Where are the kids?" Jack asked.

"We're keeping them at the factory?" Benny answered.

"And where's that?" Jack asked annoyance showing in his voice.

"It's hidden in the mountains, about a hundred miles from the city," Benny answered quickly.

"What do you want the children for?"

"We need them to work the machines, regular adults are no good and children are easy to control,"

"Why are adults no good?

"Because the machines take up a lot of room and adults won't fit on the factory floor,"

"No one over 16 was taken, what happens when some of the older children turned 16?"

"Mr. House kills them,"

"Who is Mr. House?"

"He's the main boss he controls the whole operation, and makes sure everything runs smoothly," Benny answered.

"You dirt bags came from somewhere so I highly doubt that this was all his idea, who is he taking his orders from?" Jack asked.

"I- I don't know," Benny said fearfully Jack was on him in an instant and held the knife centimetres away from Benny's eye.

"Benny if you're lying to me I swear my all that is holy I will not show mercy!" he yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW I SWEAR TO GOD PLEASE NO MORE!" Benny yelled as he broke down crying.

Jack back upped and took a few steps back once he was a few feet away he quickly turned around and threw the knife; it hit its mark on the mast slightly above Benny's head cutting a few hairs along the way.

"Get him out of my sight" Jack said with a growl.

Sanji and Zoro untied him and dragged their captive to the men's quarters; Jack leaned against the railing as he rubbed his hand over his face.

"You lot really know how to pick an island," Jack said.

"What should we do?" Nami asked as Sanji and Zoro came back on deck.

"He comfortable?" Jack asked the two men.

"No" they both answered in unison.

"Good, and as for your question Nami we aren't going to do anything. I'm going to go to that factory kick down the door, save the kids, find Mr. House, break every bone in his body and use the penance stare on him and figure out who sent him and do the same to them," Jack answered anger clearly showing in his voice.

The crew just stared at the Rider they never seen Jack angry like this, sure he's been annoyed or agitated (mainly at Luffy), but never down right angry and after what they saw him do to Benny; he quite frankly it scared them. He did all that in his human form they didn't want to know what he was capable of when he went full Rider; they could see the madness trying to escape in his eyes.

"Jack we're not going to let you do this alone," Nami said which surprised the Rider he thought the navigator hated him.

"Nami's right Jack were going with you," Luffy said.

"Guys look I appreciate the offer but this isn't your fight, it's my duty to protect the innocent, besides the Marines are here and I'm not going to risk you getting captured," Jack stated.

"When he tried to take Connor that made it our fight," Zoro said sternly.

"Plus we can handle the Marines," Sanji added.

"I understand that I do but if you get captured or killed who's going to protect Connor then? There's no risk if I go I can't die, besides I've fought off legions of demons when I was in hell, what could they possibly have to top that?" Jack responded.

"Ok," Luffy said.

"WHAT?!" the others yelled at their Captain.

"We won't come with you and let you handle this," Luffy answered.

Jack just stared at the rubber man in shock.

"And you promise you won't follow me?" Jack asked.

"Yep," Luffy said.

"Ok I'm glad you see it my way, I'll make sure to come say goodbye before you leave," Jack said as he walked off the ship.

After he was well out of sight the crew members glared at their Captain in complete anger for not forcing Jack to let them come.

"What were you thinking Luffy?!" Sanji yelled.

"I was thinking that we'd wait till he's so far out that when we catch up to him there'd be no point in sending us back," Luffy answered with a big smile.

"So you lied to him?" Robin asked.

"Yep he'll never figure it out though," Luffy said.

Jack walked down the road pondering his plan of attack "And I thought Usopp was a bad liar," he said to himself.

* * *

 _On the Merry_

The Straw Hats watched Jack leave the ship, when he was gone Luffy walked into the cabin to find Usopp and Connor still playing cards; it looked like that neither of them had head what happened on deck.

"Usopp can I have a word?" Luffy asked.

"Sure, be right back Connor," Usopp said and got up and left the room.

Connor watched them go; when they were gone he got up and snuck to the door, opening it slightly to hear what they were talking about.

"So Jack made our guest talk and it turns out that there are other missing kids. We're going to get them back," Luffy claimed.

"Ok I'll let Connor know," Usopp said and turned to leave.

"Actually Connor will need to stay here," Luffy said "if we bring him it's likely that he'll become a target for the kidnappers,"

"You want to leave him here by himself?" Nami questioned.

"No but I doubt anyone of us want to miss paying these guys back for what they tried to do,"

"Yeah that's true," Zoro confirmed "why doesn't Chopper stay?"

"NO those kids could be hurt, I have to be there if they are," Chopper said.

"Okay how about Robin?" Usopp said.

"We may need her abilities to make sure we get everyone out," Luffy said "It's not ideal but..."

"I'll watch him," a new voice said.

The Straw Hats turned around and there sitting on the railing was Smoker; he glared at the Straw Hats. The Straw Hats got into defences stance but smoker raised his arms I surrender.

"I'm not here to fight you...yet," Smoker claimed.

"Then why are you here?" Zoro demanded.

"My Lieutenant went missing today, I think you know where she is," Smoker said and lowered his arms.

"Well she's not with us," Luffy said.

"I know, Tashigi noticed the lack of kids and child related things about 30min after we arrived. She went off to ask some questions and never came back,"

"How do you know she was taken?" Nami asked.

"Tashigi always reports directly to me three times a day, it's really quite annoying. If we're not together she calls my snail phone...and not once did I get a call from her. I sent a squad to find her and all they found was her sword,"

Zoro paled, the Marine Lieutenant was very respectful when it came to swords and like him was never without hers.

"So what are you suggesting?" Sanji asked suspiciously.

"Simple I watch the Kid for you and you rescue my Lieutenant,"

"And when we're done you arrest us all," Zoro accused.

"I think I'll be a little busy getting the missing kids back to their parents, plus my ship will be filled with Kidnappers and it'll probably take at least three or four days to sort out the paperwork and get a report to HQ. If you happen to leave before than well I'll just have to arrest you next time," Smoker claimed.

The Straw Hats stared at the marine Captain was he really offering to let them go.

"You promise not to harm Connor?" Luffy said seriously.

"Why would I harm a kid? Even if he's a pirate I have some standards," Smoker said.

"Okay we'll save your Lieutenant and get her to call you once she's safe," Luffy agreed.

"LUFFY! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Usopp screamed.

"We can't leave him by himself and Smokys' promised not to hurt him," Luffy said "that's better than leaving him alone,"

"Don't call me that," Smoker warned.

"All right I'll go tell Connor what we're doing," Luffy said and walked into the cabin.

"Hey there's a slime ball below deck who knows about the kidnappings. Make sure you arrest him too," Sanji said.

"I'll take him off your hands," Smoker agreed.

Luffy came out a minute later.

"Connors not happy about being left with Smoky but I told him to behave himself," Luffy said "and to keep his blade with him just in case,"

"Right let's catch up with Jack," Nami said and jumped off the Merry.

The rest of the crew followed and they ran off down the road to catch up with Jack. Smoker watched them go; once they were out of sight he went into the cabin and found Connor staring at him intently.


	4. Steam Punk Pt2

_**A.n We own nothing**_

 _ **This Chapter is dedicated to Jon English, as he died just after it was written earlier this year.**_

* * *

Jack walked through the woods in the direction of the factory according to the directions Benny had given him. He had his ear buds in and was quietly singing along with the music playing on his phone, until he suddenly stopped in his tracks he turned around to see that nothing was behind him but trees and bushes.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance as he removed his ear buds he then raised his hand and snapped his fingers, faster than anyone could blink seven chains erupted from the ground in front of his feet and shot out in seven different directions.

One snaked up a tree, two want into the bushes; one went behind another tree, while three headed towards a bolder one want over it while the other two want around on opposite sides, for several seconds nothing happened.

"Uh-oh" said a voice that sounded a lot like Luffy.

"AHHH!"

"LOOK OUT!"

"HOW'D HE SEE US!?"

"MAN THEY MOVE FAST FOR CHAINS!"

"WHY WON'T THESE DAMN THINGS BREAK?!"

The screams continued as the Straw Hats were quickly dragged to the Rider, Zoro was pulled from the top of the tree while Sanji was dragged from the other one, Nami and Robin we're pulled from the bushes, and Chopper Luffy and Usopp came from the bolder Luffy was dragged over it while the other two came around it, they continued screaming even after they stopped at Jack's feet except for Zoro who was trying to cut the chain with his sword.

"Ahem," Jack cleared his thought and the pirates stopped screaming.

"Hi Jack," Luffy said after they stopped screaming.

"Hey Luffy, fancy seeing you guys way out here," Jack said as he snapped his fingers releasing the pirates.

As the group stood up and dusted themselves off, Jack stood there and pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt another headache coming on he was getting a lot of them lately.

"So I take it you guys weren't out on a Sunday stroll," Jack said.

"Nope were here to help you kick the kidnappers ass, besides its Tuesday" Luffy responded.

"Right well guys I appreciate it I really do, but I think I've got this covered, what's the worse they could throw at me?" Jack said.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound and the ground shook beneath his feet, he could hear the sounds of gears turning and pistons moving as steam whistled through vents, he saw the pirate's jaws drop and their eyes grow to the size of dinner plates as they looked up at something behind him.

"Let me guess there's something really big and scary right behind me?" Jack asked.

"Yep," Luffy answered.

"Larger than life made of metal looks like it's going to rip us apart limb from limb?"

"Most likely,"

"Bring it on," Jack said as he turned to face the metal monstrosity only to see a giant brass fist smash down on him.

"JACK!" the crew shouted.

Zoro, Sanji and Luffy were about to jump in when they heard the metal of the machines arm, which was a giant steam powered gorilla, buckle and strain, they looked down at the fist and saw the fist slowly rise from the ground, underneath they could see Jack fully riderized and pushing against the fist with one hand, the mechanical summon continued its effort to squish the Rider though its joints sparked and screech with strain.

"Alright you King Kong knockoff, enough monkeying around," Jack said as he grabbed on to the fist with his other hand and with a heave ripped the limb from its socket.

Jack than proceeded to beat the gorilla several times in the head with its severed arm, he then swept the apes legs out from underneath the giant machine causing it to fall forward towards the Rider when the machines head was feet away Jack backed up and delivered a punch to its jaw causing it to fly back and crash on its back, Jack discarded the arm an walked up to the giant machine.

"Now let's see what makes you tick," Jack said as he jumped on the beast's chest.

He started pounding on the metal until am opening was formed revealing several gears and pullies along with belts and pistons all working together to operate the massive mechanical wonder.

"Well this looks important," Jack said.

He then thrust his hands towards the opening releasing a unending stream of hellfire down into the hill of the machine, the mystic fire burned inside of its chassis causing everything in its path to melt and bend by the heat completely destroying the inner workings; the beast sputtered and twitched until it laid still and died.

Jack leapt off of the monster and deriderized he looked at the crew who all had shock spread out on their faces he then turned back towards the mountains and continued walking.

"You guys coming or what!?" he shouted over his shoulder.

Jack and the Straw Hats walked through the forest towards the mountain. The pirates had just seen Jack single handily destroy what Luffy, Usopp and Chopper referred to as a robot; while the other Straw Hats were a bit weary of Jack Luffy however had stars in his eyes.

"That was awesome can you do it again? Why won't you join my crew?" Luffy asked.

Jack sighed 'he's innocent, he's innocent he's innocent,' he said over and over in his head.

"Luffy knock it off," Nami said.

"Hey where's Connor?" Jack asked now noticing the boy wasn't with the crew.

"Oh we left him on the ship," Zoro said off handily.

Jack stopped, and stared at the crew.

"You left Connor alone…on an Island filled with kidnappers…ARE YOU NUTS?!" Jack yelled at the crew.

"Don't be silly we found him a baby sitter," Luffy claimed.

"Where in the world did you find someone to look after a pirate on an Island filled with kidnappers? Who is this baby sitter anyway?"

"Oh he just showed up and I guess you could call him our arch enemy," Sanji said casually.

Jacks eye twitched; yep that headache was coming on a lot faster now.

* * *

 _Going Merry_

On the merry Connor and Smoker were sitting opposite each other of the kitchen table glaring at each other. Neither had said a word. Doctor Strange chose that moment to visit and even though Connor sensed his presence he did not activate his second sight or take his eyes off Smoker. Doctor Strange looked between the two, he had no idea who this other man was but he could feel the intensity of the two glares in the spirt world.

"I'll just…I'll come back later," Strange said and returned to earth.

* * *

 _Avengers tower, New York,_

Back on earth in the Avengers tower, the avengers were quite surprised to see the Doctor back so soon; he was only gone for about 10 seconds. The Avengers stared at him expecting some bad news.

"I'll go back later, maybe in an hour or two," Strange said.

"Stephen what happed?" Steve asked urgently.

"Tell me Captain what do you do when you see Thor and Hulk fighting each other?" Strange asked.

"Don't get involved," Steve answered.

"Exactly, that boy who translates for Jack was in a situation that I have no desire to get involved with. So I'll try again later," Doctor Strange said and walked off to the kitchen to prepare a strong cup of tea.

* * *

 _Steam punk Island (Jack and the Straw Hats)_

Jack could not believe what he was hearing, just how stupid and idiotic did you have to be to leave anyone with your arch enemy.

"So you left him alone with your arch nemesis and no one questioned Luffy decision?" Jack said irritably.

"No of course not…what's a nemesis?" Luffy said innocently.

"It's someone who will never stop hunting you until you die, someone that no matter what you do he will always find you, a person's sole purpose for living is to find and end you," Usopp said.

"Oh well in that case I guess we did leave Connor with our menymass,"

"Nemesis," Robin corrected.

"He's innocent, he's innocent, he's innocent," Jack started to mumble.

Jack walked with the Straw Hats for a few more feet until the curiosity was overwhelming and he couldn't resist the urge to ask any longer.

"So who's exactly is this guy and why is he your nemesis?" Jack asked curiously.

"His names Smoker but I call him Smoky, he's a Marine Captain," Luffy answered this caused Jack to stop suddenly and face the Captain. A different pirate Captain he could believe but a Marine Captain, he may be new to this world but he was sure that the Navy still hunted down pirates.

"A Marine, I know I'm new here but don't Marines hunt and kill pirates?" Jack said the anger clear in his voice, well clear to everyone but Luffy.

"Yep, that's right," Luffy answered unaware of how close the Rider was to going over the edge.

"I see, is there anything else?" Jack asked through gritted teeth at an oblivious Luffy.

"Yeah actually, he's a Devil Fruit user like me," Luffy answered.

After that statement the rest of the crew took several steps back as the demonic energy was coming off of Jack like heat from a sun.

"And what kind of power does he have!?" Jack said as blue fire formed in his eyes.

 _(A.N: We should probably point out that if a rider's fire turns blue, which is the hottest form of fire that means he's either lost all control over his madness or is very close)_

"He controls smoke he's really good at too he's almost killed us a couple of times. Actually come to think of it we've never beaten him… why is your fire blue?" Luffy asked.

"So you left Connor alone with a highly trained pirate killer who can control smoke with such skill that it becomes physically deadly?!" Jack answered as the blue flames spread over his body.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up," Luffy answered.

And that's the moment when the little rubber band in Jack's mind snap.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back on the Merry,_

Smoker and Connor continued to glare at each other neither one willing to move until Smoker finally gave in.

"Look kid as long as we're stuck here we might..." Smoker began but was interrupted as a massive explosion was heard outside followed by a shockwave that shook the ship.

Smoker and Connor ran out on deck to see a massive column of blue flames rise into the sky several miles inland it could clearly be seen from where they stood.

"What the he'll is that?" Smoker asked as he stared at the blue pillar of flames.

"If I had to guess, it's probably Jack," Connor answered.

"Who's Jack?"

"He's our demon," Connor stated which got a confused look from Smoker.

"You lot have a demon now?"

"Well we think he's a demon he says he's actually a Ghost Rider" Connor clarified.

"What the hell is a Ghost Rider?" Smoker asked.

"It's a Skelton on fire that hunts down bad guys and burn their souls, but his fire is usually regular colour I've only seen it blue when he's really annoyed with Luffy," Connor answered.

"Wow never thought I'd feel sorry for Straw Hat, and this demon is part of your crew?" Smoker asked.

"No he said he couldn't be a pirate but Luffy keeps asking. I hope he'll say yes I really like him, he's a pretty nice guy," Connor said as he headed back to the kitchen.

'The Demon's a nice guy? Glad I haven't run into him' Smoker thought to himself and followed Connor back inside.

Smoker followed Connor back into the kitchen and sat back down at the table. Smoker didn't have much experience dealing with children that was his Lieutenant job. Smoker was deciding how to talk to the boy when Connor beat him to it.

"I'm hungry?" Connor said.

"What?" Smoker asked.

"I'm hungry Sanji normally has dinner ready by now but he's out so..."

"Do you know how to cook?"

"A little bit but..."

"Okay I'm going to show you the easiest dinner recipe ever, and you're going to help me make it and learn it,"

"Umm okay…what dish are we making?"

"Spaghetti meat balls," Smoker claimed "now where dose that cook of yours keep the pasta?"

* * *

 _Jack and the Straw Hats_

"I SWEAR BY ALL OF GOD'S MOST HOLIEST OF NAMES I'LL TEAR YOUR RUBBER ARMS OFF AND BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH THEM!" Jack shouted at Luffy.

Jack had completely riderized with blue fire the rest of the crew used all their strength to hold him back from getting to Luffy, Robin had sprouted dozens of arms and legs to hang on to the rider, though he continued to inch towards the Captain.

"How is he so strong?! He doesn't have any mussels he's just bones and fire!" Zoro yelled.

Luffy was currently not paying any attention to the Rider who had slipped into holy rage and was dangerously close to breaking the first rule of the Rider code; the Captain was too preoccupied with picking his nose and looking around at the scenery.

"You have way to much stress Jack, Connors fine I trust Smokey not to hurt him," Luffy said casually.

"You know what let's just let Jack have ten minutes with him!" Sanji yelled as he strained against the Rider.

"I've got this" Nami said as she moved in front of Jack to face the Rider who's full focus was on ringing Luffys neck.

"Jack now what's all this fuss about?" she asked in a rather seductive voice as she knelt down to get eye to eye with the Rider.

"YOU'RE IDIOT CAPTAIN LEFT CONNOR WITH A PIRATE KILLER!" Jack yelled oblivious to Nami's actions.

"Is that all? I'm sure Connor is completely safe, so how about we forget all this and move on. After all there are other kids waiting for you to save them," she said sweetly as she placed a hand on Jack's bony cheek.

This actually got a response from the Rider as his focused turned to the navigator and his fire returned to his regular orange colour.

"Please for me?" Nami said as she lightly kissed him on his other check.

This instantly caused him to turn human and fall flat on his face with the rest of the crew falling on top of him, when they rolled off Jack quickly shot up his face was red as a beet and he refused to look Nami in the eye or in her general direction for that matter.

"Uhm...yeah...uhm...kids...factory...save" Jack stammered and quickly returned to walking towards the mountain.

"Haha now he's red instead of blue!" Luffy laughed out but was quickly silenced by a blow to the head from Nami.

"I JUST GOT HIM CALMED DOWN DON'T GET HIM STARTED AGAIN MORON!" the navigator shouted.

"Wow Nami how did you know that would work?" Chopper asked.

"Stupid flaming skeleton…how dare Nami-swan kiss him…he's unworthy of her love…" Sanji was muttering angry in the background, due to having seen Nami kiss Jack.

"Demon or otherwise men are all the same, and I bet he hasn't been kissed by a girl that wasn't his mother," she said with a smirk.

"WHATTTTTT?! Sanji yelled out in horror.

Jack was blushing furiously and Nami was smirking. The Straw Hats had given Jack a wide berth after his little temper tantrum, Jack however felt a little bad about almost killing Luffy but in his defence Luffy was a pirate and may have put Connor in mortal danger.

'Right first off save the kids in the factory, second save Connor from a pirate killer and third beat up Luffy,' Jack thought.

"Hey Jack why did your fire turn blue?" Usopp asked.

"That happens when I lose control of my powers, or get extremely angry that I pretty much go on a killing rampage," Jack said.

"Seriously what about that one rule about not killing innocents?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah and over the last few days I've come close to unleashing it on more than a few occasions,"

"So why did you lose control now?" Chopper asked.

"Because Luffys an idiot," Jack claimed "Here I am trying to save kids and he goes and leaves one with his arch nemesis; who knows what this Smoker dude is doing to him,"

* * *

 _Going Merry,_

Connor was stirring the Bolognese sauce and Smoker had just finished rolling the meatballs. The Marine Captian came over and tasted the sauce.

"Hmm a bit salty," Smoker commented.

"Really?" Connor asked and tasted the sauce "Your right,"

"Yeah got any potatoes, if we put two halves of a potato in it'll help absorb some of the excess salt," Smoker claimed.

"Huh did not know that," Connor commented.

* * *

 _Back with Jack and the Straw Hats_

"Jack, trust us Connor is fine Smoker wont' him," Zoro said.

"How can you be sure?" Jack asked.

"Because this is the third time he's helped him," Sanji claimed.

"Really?"

"Yup, Plus he has a sword that can nullify Devil Fruit powers," Luffy added.

"Oh well then if...wait HE HAS WHAT?!" Jack screamed.

"Look we'll explain it later but right now shouldn't we be heading to this factory?" Usopp reminded the rider.

"Fine, fine let's just get this over with," Jack agreed.

They continued to walk through the forest, by the time they reached the mountain it was well after midnight.

"So where's this factory?" Chopper asked looking around.

"Good question," Jack said.

"I'll find it," Robin suggested, she crossed her arms and arms started sprouting out all over the place.

"That is really handy," Jack joked, though none of the pirates laughed.

They waited five minutes for Robin to search the area, when she was done she lowered her hands.

"I can't see it, its likely underground on inside the mountain itself," Robin claimed.

"So how do we find it or even get in?" Usopp asked.

"Well we could ask the heavily armed man approaching," Robin suggested.

Just then a man with a strange looking rifle jumped in front of them and pointed his gun at the group.

"Freeze don't make…What the?" The man yelled out as arms sprouted all over his body and restrained him.

Jack looked at Robin she was smiling a very sweet smile and walked up to the man.

"What perfect timing, we were just looking for someone to ask for directions. Where is the Factory holding the missing children and how do we get in?" Robin asked nicely.

"Screw you, I'll never tell a freak like you," the man shot back.

"Oh I think you will," Robin said and leaned in closer; she whispered something in the man's ear.

"OKAY, OKAY I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!" the man screamed in panic.

Jack stared at Robin, he was expecting to need to torture this guy like he had done with Benny or at least scare him with his powers, but Robin had got him to agree to talk in a matter of seconds. Just what had she said to him? Though apart of him hoped he'd never find out.

"Good now the factory is where?" Robin asked.

"Inside the mountain. It was the perfect place to set up and hide from the town," the man answered.

"How do we get in?"

"There's a door that leads to an elevator shaft on this side of the mountain, take the lift all the way to the bottom and you'll find the factory,"

"Where are the children kept?"

"Inside they work round the clock, there's also holding cells where they're kept if there not working,"

"How well guarded is the entrance?"

"Not very well there's about five of us stationed here myself included,"

"Why isn't there more?"

"Normally we have a good 50-70 guys out here at all times but all but five or six of us were sent on a retrieval mission,"

"What mission?"

"There was a kid spotted in town today, but Benny never brought him back. So one of the guards went out to find Benny, he reported that both the kid and Benny were on a pirate ship; Mr. House ordered the guards to go get them and burn the ship down," the man explained.

Jacks eyes widened at this he ran up to the man and grabbed his shirt, eyes filled with raging inferno in them.

"Tell me when is this happing when does this mission start?" Jack demanded in a demonic voice.

"It's happing right now; they would have reached the ship 10 minutes ago,"

Jack dropped the man and turned to head back in the direction that he'd come from 'If I hurry I might be able to make it' he thought to himself.

"Jack where are you going?" Luffy asked in a serious voice.

Jack stopped to look at Luffy; none of the pirates had made a move to go back.

"To save Connor of course," Jack replied.

"Why? They won't get him and even if they do they'll just bring him back here,"

"You expect me to leave him to face close to 60 people on his own?"

"He's not on his own and even if he was they still wouldn't get him,"

"How can you be sure? He's just a kid,"

"He's not a just a kid, he's a pirate," Luffy said.

"We're going to save the children and bring down the factory, if you want to go back we won't stop you; but I guarantee it'll be a waste of a trip," Luffy finished.

"Ha Ha Ha you guys are insane. Do you really think that one boy can take down 60 guys on his own?" the man laughed mockingly.

"We don't think he can…We know he can," Zoro said confidently "Especially if there all as weak as you,"

"I think we have everything we need from him," Nami claimed.

"I agree; Jack is this man innocent?" Robin asked.

"Far from it," Jack said.

"Good, Sen-flur…"

The hands restraining the man switched positions and bend the man backwards. Jack realised what Robin was doing.

"Clutch," She finished and a loud snap was herd.

The arms disappeared and the man's body lay broken on the ground.

"Right shall we go," Robin said and started to walk away; she was followed by the rest of the crew.

Jack watched the crew walk off, but he didn't follow, he looked back in the direction of the Merry. He was just about to head back to the Merry when Zoro stopped him.

"Jack we all trust you, don't you think it's time you started trusting us?" Zoro asked before walking off.

Jack looked at the pirates and then back towards the Merry. 'I do trust them… don't I?' he thought.

Jack thought back to his earlier actions, he thought that Luffys crew was like the ones that had killed his friends; he thought that Luffy kidnapped Connor; he thought that Connor was a demon when he saw his yellow eyes, he thought that he was their prisoner, he thought that only he could save these kids.

That's when Jack realised that he didn't trust the Straw Hats at all. These pirates had done nothing but trust and help him ever since he arrived in this strange world, anyone else probably would have been terrified of him and think he was crazy.

"Sorry Connor but you're on your own," Jack sighed, and followed the group. He prayed he wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

 _Back at the Merry_

Connor and Smoker looked over the vast amounts of armed thugs that were approaching the ship. They had eaten and cleaned up dinner hours ago, after wards Smoker had tried to get Connor to go to bed but the boy refused to sleep with Smoker on board. Smoker didn't blame him one bit so they had moved onto the deck; turns out that Smoker had a small hobby of star gazing. It was also a good way to tell which direction you were heading if you were lost at night.

"So how many do you think there are?" Connor asked.

"50, maybe just over 60," Smoker answered.

"So you want the 30 idiots on the left or the 30 morons on the right?"

"I'll take the idiots, think you can handle the morons," Smoker answered.

"Easily," Connor claimed.

The two jumped off the Merry and slowly walked towards the group of armed guards. Connor drew his blade and Smoker drew his Jitte while tuning his other hand into smoke.

"Before we do this, let me just say one thing…Best babysitting job ever," Smoker smirked.

And the two ran into the armoured guards.

* * *

 _Back with the Straw Hats._

The Straw Hats had found the hidden door to the mountains entered, like the man had said there was a lift leading down into the depths below. They also found to men guarding it but they were quickly dispatched, once they were on the lift they descended into the mountain.

"All right we need a plan of attack," Nami said.

"I have a plan…Attack," Jack growled.

Nami slapped him over the head for that comment.

"And just what happens if they use the kids as hostages?" she warned "here's what we'll do; Luffy, Zoro and Sanji will go with you to take out any and all guards. Usopp, Chopper and I will focus on saving the children. Robin will ensure that we get everyone out before you mussel brains bring the mountain down on top of us,"

"Who said anything about bringing the mountain down?" Jack asked and agreed to the plan.

"You really don't know us very well do you?" Nami sighed.

The lift stopped at the factory entrance and Jack changed into his rider form, the group was ready for battle. Jack looked at the massive metal doors that were the entrance to the factory he then shot out two chains one into each door.

"Candy-gram for Mr. House" the Rider said in a sing song voice he then gave a heave on the chains and the doors were ripped off their hinges.

"What's a candy-gram?" Luffy asked.

"Ugh I'll explain later," Jack answered.

As the pirates and Rider entered into the factory they were met with a most horrid sight; the factory floor was lined with conveyer belts with children on each side, the children were dirty and malnourished, they were nothing but skin and bones many of them had scars on their face and fresh bruises, they were wearing worn and torn rags and all of them had chains and shackles linking them together and to the floor. Standing between the conveyor belts stood a man holding a whip that was dripping blood and a small boy laid at his feet he had his arms covering his head while the man whipped him for being slow.

The man was startled by the pirates' entrance and stared at them stunned. Jack raised his hand and pointed at the man.

"You, guilty," he said.

Then faster than anyone could blink Jack had moved to in front of the man and had grabbed him by his throat and lifted him into the air.

"Where's house?" He demanded in a demonic voice that filled the room with dread.

"In his office in the next room!" the man choked out.

"Where are the other guards?"

"They all went on a mission, he has four with him but you'll never get through them they're his personal guards!" he said.

"I'm a pissed off Rider, with three equally angry pirates, now look into my eyes," Jack ordered and the man obeyed.

"Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent, feel their suffering and burn," Jack said.

The man started to scream in agony as he felt ever punishment he gave the children forced on him his soul was burned with the rider's fire his voice finally gave out as his vocal cords were shredded by his screams Jack loosened his grip and the man fell to the ground, Jack then deriderized and knelt to the boy.

"P-please don't hurt me," the boy said as he starred at Jack in fear.

Jack tried to check the boy's condition but he flinched away in fear at the rider's hand approaching him Jack looked around and saw the other children look at him with the same terror Jack just sighed.

"Chopper he needs a medic!" Jack yelled over his shoulder.

Jack stood up as the reindeer came to the boy's side and attended to his wounds, Zoro Sanji and Luffy came to walk by Jack's side as he headed towards the next room.

"House is mine," Jack said as he riderized.

"Right," the three pirates said in unison.

When the four reached the large wooden doors Jack raised his leg and kicked the doors that shattered into hundreds of splinters, the men walked into the room which was large and very open the walls were lined with book shelves and at the other side of the room sat a large desk with a man sitting at it completely ignoring his intruders.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" the man asked not even bothering to look up.

"You Mr. House," Luffy asked.

"Yes I am, and you are trespassing," House answered now looking at the men though he ignored the fact Jack was a flaming skeleton.

"I don't think you understand, we're here to take you down," Jack said with a growl.

"We'll see about that," House said.

He then pressed a buzzer, just then four men dressed in large armoured suits fell from the ceiling and landed in front of the pirates and rider, each suit was extremely large and reminded Jack if his uncle Tony's first iron man suit he made in the desert; each man one had a different set of weapons.

One had chain saws attached at the end of his arms another had giant spikes metal balls attached with chains that allowed him to spin them extremely fast another had a set of buzz saws while the last one had a set of cannons.

"Well this should be fun," Jack said.

Jack eyed the four mechanical suits; he could sense that there were people inside them. He saw Zoro draw his swords and then to the one with Chainsaws.

"Hey the one with the spinning blades is mine," Zoro claimed.

"Please see these gentlemen out," Mr. House ordered.

The four suits of armour all lunged at the four intruders. Mr. House looked up to watch his men destroy the invaders but his eyes widened at what he saw.

Zoro was holding back the chainsaw one with his blades. He blocked the first strike and then cut the chainsaw in half, the suit stubbled back and Zoro took advantage of its weakness.

"ONI-GRI" Zoro said and in one swift movement he was behind the robot.

The suit of armour broke into three pieces revealing the pilot inside. The pilot took one look at Zoro and fainted.

Luffy stared at the suit with the cannon, the cannon was aimed right at Luffy and it fired.

"Gomu-Gomu Balloon!" Luffy cried and sucked in air till he was round and fat. The cannon ball hit Luffy in the gut but it bounced off his rubber body and hit the suit.

Luffy began rapidly punching the suit over and over until his arm brake through the metal. He grabbed on something on the inside and yanked it out; it was a small power core. An electrical surge went straight through Luffy but the current didn't affect his rubber body. Luffy crushed the power source in his hand and the suit lost its power.

Sanji was currently in battle against the suit with a wrecking ball, the cook skilfully dodged the ball and when it got too close he smashed it with on Kick. Sanji began spinning around on the spot really fast until his leg was flaming red hot. He jumped into the air.

"Diable Jambe," he yelled and kicked the suit of armour in the side. He hit it with such force that it left the outside metal hot red hot and it crashed into the suit blocking Jacks way to Mr. House sending them both flying into through the back wall.

Jack gave Sanji a nod of thanks and slowly approached Mr. House. He was impressed that the Straw Hats were able to take down 4 robots with ease and he made a note to tell them that when this was over.

Mr. House stared at the four intruders in fear, how could they have beaten his own personal security with their bare hands and in a matter of seconds. Luffy walked up to him and stood next to Jack.

"The Marine Lieutenant, where is she?" he asked in a deadly tone.

Mr. House's eyes went to a separate door; Luffy walked over to it and kicked it down. Inside was Tashigi chained up and gaged, her clothes were torn and she was badly bruised. She looked up and glared at Luffy as he approached her. Tashigi struggled as Luffy picked her up and walked out of Mr. House's office.

"We're done here," Luffy said as he left, Zoro and Sanji followed their Captain out; leaving Jack alone with Mr. House.

"Luffy close the door on your way out," Jack requested.

Luffy just smiled as he shut the door behind him, Jack stared down at the man before him, Mr. House was visibly shaking he wasn't sure what this thing was before him but he knew it wasn't good.

"Now then" Jack said as grabbed Mr. House and dragged him over the desk.

"I want answers who sent you?" Jack said in a demonic voice.

"Look there's a vault full of money and jewels in the next room it's all yours if you let me go," House said in a desperate attempt to bribe the Rider.

"When will you people learn?"

"I!" Jack yelled as he slammed house down on his desk breaking the hard wood along with a few ribs.

"DON'T!" he said as he punched House in the face, he had wrapped his chain around his knuckles as improvised knuckle dusters.

"WANT!" he said as he punched with his other fist blooding House's nose and knocking out a few teeth

"MONEY!" Jack screamed as he then picked house up with one hand and violently throwing him against one of the book shelves.

"I want vengeance," he said calmly as he walked towards the broken man

House desperately tried to crawl away, which was proving difficult as he only had use of one arm; his other was currently broken in several places and was of no use. Further problems came from the open compound fracture in his right leg, he was stopped suddenly when he felt a heavy boot placed in his back and a very thick chain wrapped around his neck.

"I want names House! Who sent you?!" Jack yelled.

"The Dragons," House choked out.

"So I look stupid? You expect me to believe magical lizards arranged this!" Jack yelled as he continued to apply pressure to the man's neck.

"No the Celestial Dragons, they run the world government, they need new machines of war and sent me to get the job done; by any means necessary!" House answered.

"Where are they!?"

"I don't know they always contacted me first!" House yelled.

He gasped for breath as the chain was released he thought he was home free till Jack grabbed him by his Jacket and lifted him to make eye contact.

"Then I'll find them myself, now look into my eyes House, your soul is stained with the blood of those children, feel their pain their fear their torment, feel the anguish and the despair of the mothers and fathers who lost their children, feel the suffering of those you silenced to keep your greed covered, look into my eyes and burn" the Rider ordered.

House could do nothing but obey, as he stared into the Rider's eye sockets he felt all the pain and suffering he brought to this island all the suffering was forced in to his soul as it burned. The endless pain overwhelmed him as he felt every life he taken, every young life he ruined and every parent looking for their child that he ordered killed. Their pain was now his and he fell to the ground without a sound.

Jack deriderized and walked out the door closing it behind him, he saw Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji along with the Marine Lieutenant waiting for him the girl was now untied and was looking at him in confusion has she hasn't figured out he was the demon in the room.

Jack had no idea why Luffy wanted to save this Marine and quite frankly he was surprised that she was unchained.

"Are the kids out?" Jack asked.

"Yep Nami and the others got them out after we went into House's office," Luffy answered.

"What about the ones in the holding cells?"

"All taken care of, we're ready to bring this place down," Zoro said.

"Good let's go," Jack said.

The four men and woman walked to the elevator right before they got in Jack shot out hellfire to some debris that began to spread it picked up in speed as the group went up in the elevator until the whole factor was burning.

Jack and the others exited out at the base of the mountain they saw the children were gathered in a group and were currently being entertained by Usopps crazy tales; Chopper looked them over though he was occasionally interrupted when some of the younger ones who mistook him for a living teddy bear and wouldn't stop hugging him.

"So how'd it go?" Nami asked she was answered by a loud explosion that came from within the mountain.

"It went well, how are the kids?" Jack asked.

"A few bruises and cuts a broken bone or two but overall ok," she answered.

"Alright let's get them home, I'm starving!" Luffy shouted.

"Uhm actually Luffy I'm going to hold back for a while," Jack said as he noticed several kids giving him fearful glances.

"But why?" the Captain moaned.

"Yeah Jack you're as much a part of this as we are," Zoro said.

"Guys look at them they're terrified of me," Jack answered.

The Straw Hats looked and realized that indeed many of the children were staring at Jack with terror in their eyes they could see that there was something powerful and dark inside the Rider and it scared them half to death, children are more in tuned to their surroundings after all.

"Ok Jack but don't stay too long," Luffy said.

"Thirty minutes tops and I'll catch up with you guys at the ship," Jack responded as Luffy nodded and walked towards the children.

"Alright kids let's go" the Captain ordered in his excited manner.

"You did good bone head," Zoro said as he gave Jack a pat on the back.

"You got any dinner preference?" Sanji asked.

"Never can go wrong with Lasagne" Jack answered.

"Got it," Sanji said as he followed the crowed.

All that was left was Nami who looked at the Rider with her arms crossed while Jack looked at the group of children with a slightly sad yet happy expression on his face.

"You know, you're not half bad, for an immature idiot, I guess," the navigator said.

"Yeah well, I try," Jack said not really paying attention until Nami placed a slight kiss on his cheek causing the Rider to blush madly.

"See you at the ship," she said as she ran to catch up with the others.

After a few minutes Jack took a seat on a boulder to reflect on all that has happened.

* * *

 _The Straw Hats,_

As Luffy led the children to on the trek back to the pirate ship Tashigi could not help but feel guilty. She was the one who was supposed to save the kids but she got herself captured instead. Tashigi wondered why the Straw Hats would get involved, she knew that they were different from other crews but it did not explain why they would go out of their way to save these kids.

Her thoughts went back to the demon in the room, it had scared her right to her soul and yet the Straw Hats had ignored it.

"Straw Hat, where are we going?" Tashigi asked.

"Back to our ship of course," Luffy answered.

Tashigi stopped, yes they had saved the kids but if she brought them to a pirate's ship, Smoker would never let her here the end of it; and the kids may react poorly they may think that the pirates only saved them to be enslaved again.

"You can't take them there," Tashigi said.

The group stopped and looked at the Marine Lieutenant.

"We're not going to hurt them," Nami reassured.

"I know but…they've just escaped from…form a horrible experience and how do you think they'll react when they see your flag?" Tashigi reasoned "don't you think they've been through enough already?"

"Then where do you suggest they go?" Robin asked.

"I…I'll take them to Smokers ship. We have plenty of doctors and it's close to town so we could start searching for their parents in the morning," Tashigi suggested.

Luffy blinked.

"Okay there all yours if you do one thing for me," he said.

"What is it?" Tashigi asked worried what the pirate Captain could want from her.

"Call Smoky as soon as you get back, he's worried about you," Luffy said with a grin "Zoro, Sanji go with her to make sure she and the kids get back to town,"

Tashigi smiled at the Captain, as he Robin, Nami, Usopp and Chopper continued onto the Merry, Zoro and Sanji went with Tashigi and the kids into town.

When Luffy arrived back at the Merry it was well after midnight; the pile of weapons nearby did not go unnoticed. On deck Smoker was leaning against the mast staring at the stars, Connor was sitting on the figure head in Luffys special spot.

"Hey Smoky we're back!" Luffy yelled as he came on deck.

"Where's Tashigi?" Smoker demanded; his lieutenant was not with them.

"On her way back to your ship with the missing kids. I told her to call you when she got back," Luffy said.

"I see; you won't mind if I hang around until she calls then?"

"Nope, I'm hungry what'd you eat for dinner?"

"Spaghetti meat balls, there some left in the fridge," Smoker claimed.

Luffy ran off into the kitchen, Usopp and Robin approached Connor while Nami and Chopper went to make sure Luffy didn't eat all of the leftovers.

"So Connor how was your night?" Usopp asked.

"Uneventful, we got attacked by an army of minions a bit after midnight," he claimed.

"Oh so that explains the weapon pile," Robin commented "Why are you still up?"

"He refused to go to bed while I was on board…Smart boy," Smoker answered for Connor "By the way I wouldn't go below deck for a awhile, those thugs that attacked us are down there,".

About 40 minutes later Smokers snail phone rang, it was Tashigi she reported that she was back at the ship and all on of the missing children we're sound asleep in the infirmary and any spare bunks they had.

"I'll be back for the trash in the morning," Smoker said as he left the ship.

* * *

 _With Jack_

Jack had been sitting on the rock contemplating what he had learned; he was also trying to avoid going back to Luffys ship. While he was worried about Connor he had bigger problems, mainly the Celestial Dragons. He had no idea where to find them or begin looking. He doubted that they were on this Island and he doubted that he would survive the Grand Line on his own.

Jack stood up and began to walk towards the Merry. He needed to think things through carefully. He hadn't realised that he'd wandered into town until he found himself in front of the Clockwork inn, he opened the door and found Isabella asleep one of the tables; she'd waited up for him. Jack smiled and quietly snuck up to his room, he lay on the bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Outside the Inn both Zoro and Sanji were staring at the building. They had dropped the kids and Tashigi off close to the Harbour; it would be bad if they walked up to a Marine ship after all. Once the kids were on board they had started to make their way back to the Merry, when they had spotted Jack. They were surprised when it appeared that the Rider hadn't sensed them, so they followed him around town until he had gone into the Inn.

"I don't think he'll be back tonight," Zoro commented.

"Yeah, guess I'll make that Lasagne for him another time," Sanji agreed.

The two pirates walked off into the night.

The next morning Jack woke up to light filtering into his window. He winced and checked the clock it read 11am. Jack sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes; he starched out and left his room. The moment he downstairs Isabella talked him giving the half-awake Rider a big hug.

"Jack thank you for what you did," Isabella said "news spread like wildfire of the children's return,"

"When you didn't come back last night we feared that you'd been taken too," Franklin said.

"Huh? Wha?" Jack asked confused.

"Oh right you need breakfast," Isabella said and got off Jack.

Jack made his way over to a table and Isabella placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. Jack ate his breakfast and half listened into what Isabella and Franklin were telling him.

"….and the best part is that the Marines are treating every single child and looking for their parents," Isabella claimed.

This got Jacks attention.

"Hold on the kids are with the Marines? What about the pirates?" Jack asked.

"Pirates? Well I assume they arrested everyone involved," Franklin said.

"No not the kidnappers…"

"Jack these kidnappers are worse than pirates. They forced our children to be slaves children and caused so much suffering," Isabella claimed "these men were no better than pirates, I'm glad the Marines are here and if there are any pirates on the Island I hope that they arrest them too,"

That's when Jack remembered Connor and the Straw Hats, Luffy had said that he'd left a Marine to watch him. Jack instantly shot up from his chair and ran out the door.

"JACK WAIT!" Franklin yelled after him.

'Crap I can't believe I forgot, Connor please be okay if that Marine hurt you I'll deal it back a thousand times,' he thought to himself.

Jack ran as fast as he could to the Straw Hats ship, he had completely forgotten that he was supposed to meet them their last night; and what was worse he forgot about Connor. As he came over the hill he saw the ship, it was still there and so were a lot of Marines.

"Oh no," Jack whispered.

He slowly approached the Marines intending to get to the ship but was blocked by two solders.

"I'm sorry sir but you need to go back," one of them said.

"The hell I am! I'm getting through even if I have to go through you!" Jack yelled.

"Captain!" the second one yelled.

Smoker turned from where he was sitting to look at the Marine who called him, he spotted Jack trying threating his men. He got up and walked over.

"Is there a problem here?" Smoker asked.

Jack stared at the man; it was the same one he bumped into yesterday.

"Sir this man says he wants to get to that ship," the first Marine said.

"I see follow me," Smoker said and turned towards the Merry.

The guards let Jack through and he followed Smoker, on the way to the ship Jack noticed various Marines were treating the injuries of some men and tying them up; what was strange though the injuries looked like to be from fall damage.

"What happened here?" Jack asked concerned.

"Oh those guys attacked the ship last night; they spent the night on the pirate ship. My men are arresting them as the land," Smoker said.

'Last night…the raid on the ship, the reason there were so few guards at the factory…wait did he say land?' Jack realised.

"Hold on a second," Smoker said and stopped.

Just then a man came flying over the edge of the ship and crashed through Smoker. Jack looked at the man on the ground and was about to ask how he had gone through Smoker but stared at the Marine Captain who was now missing half of his right side.

'What? How?' Jack thought and stared in shock as the damage was repaired by what looked to be living smoke, even his clothes came back.

Jack remembered what Luffy had told him, about a Marine Captain who could control Smoke and he'd never beaten him. It finally clicked the man in front of him was Smoker, Luffys nemesis; this was the man who had watched Connor last night.

'This man doesn't just control smoke…he is smoke. What is he doing here? Is he going to arrest the Straw Hats too?' Jack panicked.

Once they were close enough to the ship Smoker yelled out.

"Oi Straw Hat!" Smoker shouted.

Luffy came over to the railing and saw Jack with Smoker.

"What I thought we had a deal?!" Luffy shouted back.

"We do but this guy, do you know him?"

"Oh yeah, he helped us storm the factory last night,"

"Is he with you?"

"Nope not one of my crew," Luffy declared.

Jack stared at Luffy in shock, after all the times Luffy had asked him to be part of his crew now he was denying even knowing him.

"You sure?"

"Yup, hey Zoro did we recruit this guy?"

Zoro appeared and looked at Jack with a cold expression. "Nope doesn't look familiar,"

Then the rest of the crew came to see what all the yelling was about.

"Hey what's he doing here?" Usopp asked.

"Probably here to tell the marines that we kidnapped the kids," Sanji accused.

"That is rather rude," Robin added.

"Hey you get out of here, you're lucky we don't come after you for what you did last night," Nami yelled.

"Who's that? He's not one of the Kidnappers is he?" Connor asked "Hey Smoker if he's one of the kidnappers you should arrest him,"

Jacks hart instantly broke at Connors words, he looked at the boy he'd become fond of over the last few days. Jack felt like his own family had rejected him, he didn't know why the Straw Hats words affected him so much but it did.

"Don't tell me what to do pirate," Smoker warned.

"Oi Smoky that man is not with us and will never be with us…He's…He's the one that took the boss down last night. Do you really think I'd let some hero on my crew?" Luffy said.

"Right got it," Smoker said and turned to Jack "You should head back to town, it's dangerous here,"

"Yeah I'm going," Jack said and walked away with his head and shoulders slumped. Once he left reached the top of the hill he looked back at the Merry sadly one last time and headed back to town.

Back on the Merry Chopper was pulling out the next prisoner from below deck while the rest of the Straw Hats watched Jack leave dejectedly.

"He won't be back you know," Zoro told Luffy, once Jack was out of sight.

"I know, but if smoky found out he was with us…" Luffy started.

"He'd be a wanted man and never get home," Zoro finished.

"It's better this way, his family can find him here and now he doesn't have to worry about betraying his beliefs," Luffy finished.

"Luffy, what'll I tell Strange?" Connor asked.

"The truth, tell him that Jack saved the kids and he'll be living on this Island as it's protector until they can pick him up," Luffy said. He walked over to the prisoner and punched him in the gut, the punch sent him flying over the edge of the Merry and he landed head first on the ground. A group of Marines dashed over and moved him to where the medics were treating other prisoners.

* * *

The next day the Merry sailed away from the island; Smoker had agreed to give them a week head start as a thank you for what they done, along with twenty crates of meat as per Luffys request. The youngest member of the crew was currently looking back at the island thinking about the Rider they left behind.

"You miss him huh?" Luffy asked as he walked up to the boy.

"I guess, you think he'll be ok?" Connor asked.

"He's pretty tough, he'll be fine," Zoro said as he joined them.

"Yeah he took on that robot all by himself," Usopp commented as he and Chopper came to join.

"Too bad I didn't get to make him that meal," Sanji said regretfully as he and Robin also joined the group.

"He's a good man," the archaeologist stated.

"I say good riddance," Nami huffed in an unconvincing voice the rest of the crew just looked at her clearly not believing her.

"Ok I guess I'll miss him a little," she said, still not convinced the rest of the crew turned their attention back to the island knowing that it was the best they were going to get from her.

"Aww I'm going to miss you guys too," a familiar voice said behind them.

The crew quickly whirled around to see Jack leaning against the main sail with his arms crossed over his chest and his ever present Cheshire grin spread across his face.

"How's it going?" he stated.

"JACK!" they all shouted in unison.

Connor ran up to the Rider and jumped into his arms giving him a huge hug which Jack returned generously, the rest of the crew ran up and stopped in front of him.

"How'd you get on the ship?!" Nami asked.

"I snuck on in one of the meat crates," Jack said as he put Connor down and ruffled his hair.

"Jack as happy as we are to see you, you can't stay here the marines will mark you as a pirate and they'll never stop chasing you, you'll be a wanted man," Zoro warned.

"Yeah about that I kind of already am," Jack said as he shrugged his shoulders.

The Straw Hats just stared at him in shock, what could he possibly done to have the Marines after him in one day.

"Let me explain"

 _Flashback_

 _Back on the island_

 _Jack had returned to the Clockwork inn and was currently having coffee with Franklin and Isabella; he was rather depressed after having the Straw Hats turn their backs on him though he pretty much guessed their reason for it. Jack had told them what had happened at the ship and explained that the Straw Hats had helped him save the children and weren't involved with the kidnappings._

 _"Jack they just don't want you to spend the rest if your life on the run," Franklin said as he consoled the Rider._

 _"Yeah I know, it's just I really liked them and honestly I wouldn't mind being a wanted man as long as I was with them," Jack said._

 _"If you respect them so much they must be good people," Franklin said._

 _"They are, but without them how else am I going to find these celestial dragons?" Jack asked out loud while Franklin and Isabella looked at him in confusion._

 _"Why would you want to find them?" Isabella asked._

 _"They were the ones who sent House, they're behind everything this Island went through if I don't find them they'll just start their operation somewhere else," Jack said._

 _"Are you insane? Don't you know who they are?!" Isabella shouted._

 _"House said they were some big wigs in the government," Jack said, a little surprised at the girl's reaction._

 _"They're much more than that Jack, they are the highest authority in the world, they consider themselves to be gods and treat everyone as if they are lesser beings, they control everything and you are in grave danger," Franklin said in fear._

 _"Why?" Jack asked._

 _"Because of what you've done you didn't just end one if their operations you stood up to them defied them. They won't stand for that, they'll send everything they have to silence you and make you an example so no one will do what you did," Franklin claimed._

 _"So I'm basically an enemy of the state," Jack said._

 _"Yes," they answered._

 _"And by my staying here I'm putting everyone on this island in danger," Jack said._

 _"Yes I'm sorry Jack," Isabella said._

 _"This is great!" Jack said happily._

 _"Huh?" the two asked confused._

 _"Don't you see now I can go with them! Thank you two so much for everything, when the Dragons send their men deny ever meeting me," Jack said as he gave both of them hugs before heading for the door._

 _"Thank you again goodbye," Jack said as he left._

 _"So long Jack, God speed," Franklin said._

 _Jack ran towards the Marines holding facility he didn't have much time but there was still one more thing he had to take care of before he left the Island._

 _At the marine facility_

 _Benny sat alone in his own cell, his head was bandaged up, but his hand was ruined forever, he'll make that freak and those pirates pay for what they done the dragons will want someone to blame for this and he'll give it to them; the whole island will burn by the time he was done._

 _"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" one of the guards shouted outside his cell followed by gunshots._

 _"WHY WON'T IT GO DOWN?!" another one yelled before he heard something hard hitting flesh._

 _"IT'S MOVING TO FAST!"_

 _"LOOK OUT!"_

 _He heard a struggle followed by the sound of bodies hitting the ground and then silence, there was no sound for several seconds until there were the steady thuds of footsteps that increased in volume until they came to a stop in front of his cell door._

 _Suddenly the massive metal door was kicked in and was sent flying towards him where it lodged itself into the wall only a few feet away, standing at the entrance was the most terrifying sight he ever saw a demon with a fiery skull started at him with empty eye sockets he recognized who it was instantly._

 _"Hello Benny, remember me?" Jack asked._

 _"I-it's y- you," he stuttered out in fear._

 _"That's right, do you know why I'm here?" Jack asked as he walked up to him._

 _"Y-you're here to finish the job!" he answered._

 _"No actually I need you alive," Jack said as he picked him up by his shirt and pinned him against the wall._

 _"Why?"_

 _"I need you to deliver a message, you see I know that the dragons will come to you for answers tell them that I am coming for them that I will hunt them down and drag them out of whatever hole they try to hind in. I will drag them out of the shadows and into the light where they will burn for their crimes, let them know they should fear my coming. I am indestructible, I am eternal, I am death; tell them that I cannot be bought, I cannot be threatened and I cannot be stopped, understand!?" Jack said._

 _"Y-y-yes," he stammered._

 _"Good, oh and Benny if I find out that this island or its inhabitants have suffered in any way because of my actions I will hold you personally responsible and there will be no place for you to hide," Jack warned as he dropped the man and headed for the door._

 _"What are you," Benny said in total terror._

 _"I am Jack Claymore and I'm the Ghost Rider" Jack said as he left the cell._

 _End Flashback_

The crew just looked at Jack after he told his story; they were in shock that Jack basically told the dragons to go screw themselves, all except Luffy who was staring at the Rider with stars in his eyes.

"That's so cool!" he shouted.

"But Jack you're a wanted man now," Sanji said.

"That's not such a big deal, I'm wanted in like ten countries back home for crimes against corrupt governments the biggest being Latveria where their dictator and I emphasise the word 'dick' Victor von douchebag has basically put a kill on sight order on me and my family," Jack shrugged.

"Why's that?" Connor asked.

"Because he's a sociopathic power hungry lunatic with a fetish for taking over the world so he needs to be brought down a peg or two from time to time," Jack answered "I figure if I'm going to be wanted I might as well be a pirate. I can't serve under someone who is as corrupt as the ones I hunt…fortunately I met the perfect crew that is if the Captain will have me,"

"Of you can join," Luffy said excitedly, but his face suddenly fell "But what about your parents and your beliefs?"

"Well they always taught me to do the right thing and if that means being labelled as a bad guy then I guess I'll be a bad guy. Plus I kind of need a ride to find these Celestial Dragons and I need Connor's sight," Jack answered.

"Okay you can join but I need to go over some ship rules with you first," Luffy said.

"Rules? You don't strike me as a rule person,"

"I don't have many just one or two important ones that everyone has to follow,"

"Seems fair, what are they?"

"Let's go in the kitchen and I'll explain it to you," Luffy suggested and headed off two the kitchen with Jack.

The rest of the crew watched Luffy and Jack enter the kitchen and when the door was closed Connor let out a sigh.

"So is he…did that count?" Usopp asked Connor.

"Yeah it did," Connor answered sadly.

"Don't worry kid, he won't hate you," Zoro reassured.

* * *

When they entered Luffy shut the door and sat at the table. Jack sat opposite Luffy, he wounded what rules were in place that the entire crew had to follow, though he suspected it had to do with ship jobs and dividing up treasure.

"Jack before I tell you this I need to know how well can you control your powers?" Luffy asked.

"Very well…if you're worried about a repeat of last night it won't happen," Jack assured Luffy.

"Oh good I just don't want you burning the ship down in the next five minutes,"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because what I'm about to tell you will likely make you go all flaming skeleton and want to hit something so hard it could destroy an Island," Luffy said in a serious tone.

"Okay…just what type if rules are we talking about?"

"There is really only one definite rule on this ship. If you break it you will be kicked off and have made the entire crew your enemy," Luffy warned.

Jack stared at Luffy; it seemed that this one rule was incredibly serious. Jack had no idea what it was but from the way Luffy described it; it sounded like breaking it was a death sentence.

"What is it?" Jack asked anxiously.

"Don't force Connor to do anything he doesn't want too," Luffy said.

"That's it? Seriously," Jack asked sceptically.

"This isn't a joke Jack,"

"Okay, okay I won't force him to do anything. But why would Connor have to do anything I say in the first place?"

"Because by joining this crew you now have complete control over him,"

"What? What's that mean?"

"Jack remember how we told you that there are many Devil Fruits on the Grand Line?"

Jack nodded.

"Connor hasn't eaten one but he is affected by one. Did he ever tell you how he came on board this ship?"

"Yeah, he said that you saved him from a different pirate crew that used him as a slave,"

"Jack I haven't saved him from slavery, Connor is still a slave…he's my slave,"

"WHAT?" Jack yelled in pure anger fully transforming into his rider form. Luffy just sat in front of him calmly.

"There is a certain Devil fruit that brands people and takes away a person's free will, it is this fruit that keeps Connor enslaved. If Connor disobeys any order given then that brand will cause him immense pain until he does what he's told or he's forgiven," Luffy explained "by joining the crew you now have complete control over him and he can never disobey you,"

"That's not possible…tell me you're lying…this is a joke…" Jack said desperately and reverted to human form.

"It's no joke. We tried to find a solution but he told us that if we abandoned him then his brand would put him in a vegetative state until someone else claimed him and if we gave him to someone else he'd become their slave,"

"So no matter what he'd be…Why didn't you find somewhere safe for him to live?"

"We found a place for him to stay and they understood his situation, but in the end Connor decided to remain with us. If I get defeated in battle Connor will become Zoros slave and so on until we've all been defeated,"

"What happens if the entire crew gets defeated?"

"Connor goes to the victor; I only came in possession of him after I defeated the crew he was with previously,"

"So he has to obey every command given to him?"

"Yes, though the brand dose have some benefits,"

"What good can ever come from being enslaved?"

"The brand nullifies anything that prevents him from serving us, this includes any injury he gets even fatal ones, if he's drugged it passes through his system faster and even other devil fruit powers won't be affect him,"

Jack stared at the Straw Hat Captain in shock, he had wanted to sail with these pirates but not if this was the cost.

"Has anyone ever…you know…"

"Once, just after he was taken,"

"I WILL FIND THIS OTHER CREW AND…"

"Jack it wasn't the previous crew that put the brand on him. Connors had it since he was four and do you know what makes this whole situation worse?"

"HOW CAN IT GET ANY WORSE THEN WHAT YOU'VE JUST TOLD ME?"

"We only met him about five or six months ago,"

Jack realised what Luffy was saying, he remembered the conversation he had with Connor the first night he was on board. Connor had told him that he was made a slave after the people that took him killed his mother and burned his village down and if that happened when he was four then, he had been on his own for nine years.

"How do you deal with it? How are you all not angry?"

"We all had the same reaction as you, but the fact is we can't do anything about it. We pretend that the brand isn't there, treat him like an equal and we don't talk about it,"

"Is there any way to remove it?"

"We need to find the person who put it there or the fruit responsible, but finding them is like looking for a needle in a haystack,"

"So that's why you lot were so pissed at Benny and his goons," Jack said. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"He doesn't like to be touched and we don't pressure him to talk about his past…but he seems to like you a lot so I see no worries in that area. He can't read or write but Robins fixing that and Sanjis teaching him how to cook,"

"So what can I do?"

"Well first I know for a fact that Connor is currently worried how you see him now that you know his situation and you should probably go and reassure him that he has nothing to worry about. After that just do what you've been doing,"

"Okay, I can do that…but if we find this guy…"

"I know and you'll have to get in line, you can stare him after he removes the brand but not before," Luffy finished.

Jack nodded and stood up; he left the kitchen as he walked out of the kitchen he spotted Connor leaning against the port side railing looking out over the ocean. He walked over to join the boy.

"Hey," Jack said as he took a spot next to the boy.

"Luffy told you didn't he?" Connor asked a bit worried.

"Yep," Jack answered.

"So what do you think?" Connor asked.

"I wonder if I could convince Sanji to make that Lasagna tonight," Jack said.

"What?" Connor looked at Jack in surprise.

"Lasagna it's my favourite, my uncle Tony makes the best Lasagna which is kinda funny because he usually burns water, but Lasagna he's got down. Speaking of food my mom makes a cheesecake to die for so..." Jack said but was interrupted.

"No Jack what about the brand?" the boy clarified.

"What about it?"

"Aren't you going to say something," Connor said desperately.

"All I have to say is that I'm so sorry about everything that has happened and if I ever find the guy who put it there…well I don't care if Luffy said get in line it's first come first serve," Jack said.

"You're not mad? Evan though I didn't tell you before?"

"Nope I'm down right pissed but not at you. In fact it was probably a smart move because if you had told me before now I probably would have killed everyone on board and burned the ship down," Jack said "and Luffy said you don't like to talk about it so I'm not going to go digging for anything also he said you'd be worried about me seeing you different but don't alright nothing changes"

"Nothing at all?" Connor asked.

"Nope well I'll probably choose my words more carefully, but besides that I'll still be my over protective self," Jack answered.

"You know you don't have to," Connor said with a smile of relief.

"I can't help it it's the big brother part of my brain and I can't exactly turn it off, besides we're pirates so we gotta stick together. Speaking of which I'm thinking of calling myself Jack Sparrow what you think?" Jack said with a huge grin.

"Why would you do that?" Connor asked confused.

"Ugh there are some movies on my phone you and are gonna check out later on," Jack said as he rubbed his face.

"Oh ok…what's a movie?" Connor said which caused Jack to slam his head on to the railing.

"Ohh I'm gonna die...again," Jack said.

That night Luffy demanded a traditional Straw Hats welcome party for Jack; although Jack claimed it wasn't necessary, but Luffy ordered Sanji to make stuff for it anyway. Jack had managed to get his request for Lasagna in and Sanji was more than happy to oblige, Jack thought about pirate names but none of the Straw Hats got the joke.

"Maybe I should be the pirate king," Jack wondered aloud.

"NO I'M GOING TO BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy shouted.

"Whoa cool it Jon English*, what do you mean you're going to be the King of the pirates?"

"I'm going to find One Piece," Luffy boasted.

"One Piece?"

"Yup it's the treasure hidden at the end of the Grand Line by the previous pirate King Gold Rodger and whoever finds it will be the next Pirate King,"

"Uhh…right no more Pirates of Penzance jokes," Jack said.

"Penzance? Never herd of that crew…are they strong?" Luffy asked.

During the welcome party Jack tried Sanjis Lasagna and just like everything else the cook made it was amazing. While Jack missed his uncle Tony's one, Sanji was just the better cook; the dessert however was a little disappointing. Sanji had produced a cake thought was poorly Iced, with candles on top.

Jack raised his eye at it and the Straw Hats looked at Sanji for an explanation.

"If you don't want it I'll feed it to Luffy," Sanji said.

"No we'll eat it," Jack said and used his powers to light the candles. As soon as he did he heard a hissing sound, it sounded like a trail of gun powder and then.

 _ **BANG**_

The cake exploded all over Jack.

The Straw Hats burst out laughing as Jack was now covered in sticky cake mix and some form of green slime that was hidden in the centre. His head, face and shirt were covered in a sticky gooey mix of cake and slime.

"NAMI," Jack hissed and wiped the icing and slime of his face.

"You know what they say, what goes around comes around," Nami said laughing at Jacks expense.

Sanji then produced the real welcome cake, it was a two decker cake with light orange Icing and cream swirls around the edges, it had slices of tangerines from Namis tree on top.

"Don't worry, I made this one," Sanji reassured and placed it in front of Jack.

After the party and everyone had gone to bed, Jack lay awake listening to the boys snore.

'Yep just like home,' he thought.

* * *

 _ *** Jon English was an Australian born Songwriter, Musician and Actor. In 1984 He played the Pirate King in the stage production of Pirets of Penzance by Gilbert and Sullivan**_

 _ **and it became on of his most recognised roles. He died in February earlier this year (2016) due to health problems.**_

 _ **RIP Pirate King.**_


	5. Side Story 1

**_A.n We own nothing_**

 ** _This is an alternate ending for the Steam Punk Island, in which Jack was too late to save Connor from Benny._**

 ** _Trigger_** ** _Warning: Contains Child Abuse. We do not approve nor condone it._**

* * *

Connor slowly woke up from his drug induced sleep. He felt very groggy and his head hurt, he looked around the room he was in. it was a large bare room with a metal door' it reminded Connor of an animal pen. There were children both younger and older than him in the room with him they all looked like they hadn't eaten in months; they were bruised, exhausted and terrified.

"What happened? Where am I?" he asked himself.

Connor remembered walking with Zoro and Robin through town, the mob of women that had chased Zoro off. He and Robin were on their way back to the ship when someone had talked Robin and grabbed him; Connor remembered trying to resist and feeling something jab in his neck then…then he was here.

'Must've been some sort of tranquilizer or sleeping drug,' Connor thought 'Luffy is going to be so mad,'

The door opened and a large man dragging a very badly injured girl came in, he threw the girl roughly on the floor and whipped her three times. The girl cried in pain but none of the other occupant made a move to help her; when the man was done the turned to Connor with an evil smile.

"Well, well sleeping beauties awake I see," the man grabbed Connors arm roughly and pulled him to his feet "Come on all new works must meet the boss,"

Connor knew what was going on instantly, he'd been through it before a few times, he didn't resist it was always less painful that way.

'Either these guys are slavers or kidnapping children for child labour,' he thought as the man roughly pulled him out of the cell.

The man dragged Connor roughly through the factory fool where children of all ages were working next to a conveyer belt and another man was brutally beating a boy for being slow. Connor eyes narrowed at the scene and mad a mental not to kill that man. Once past the factory floor the man opened a door that led to an office, in the centre was a man sitting behind a desk.

"Boss the new ones awake," the man said.

The boss looked up from his work and eyed Connor.

"Good good. Hello young man my name is Mr. House your probably wondering why you're here," House started.

"Not really you kidnapped me for easy child labour, right?" Connor answered.

"Oh so we've got a smart one here," House said mockingly.

"You'd have to be dumber than this guy not to figure it out," Connor said and gestured to the man behind him.

The man took a step towards him and was about to punish him for that comment, but Connor turned to face him with no fear in his eyes.

"Touch me again and I'll break your hand," the boy warned.

"Well he certainly has spirt," House complimented "but that won't last long here, Ron take him to the class room and put him in the next shift,"

"With pleasure," the man now known as Ron said and gestured for Connor to follow him but Connor didn't move.

"Where's my sword?" Connor demanded.

"It's not your sword anymore; you have no belongings or rights here. I have no clue where you got such a fine looking blade but it belongs to me now,"

"Oh I don't think so, that sword is mine and I will get it back on way or another,"

"If you want it so bad I'll send it to the classroom,"

"Please do," Connor said and left.

He followed the Ron to a separate room; the room was empty save for some bloodied rope hanging on the wall.

'Ah so that's what he meant by class room, this is where they teach obedience to the workers,' Connor thought 'too bad for them I have already learnt that lesson,'

The man shoved Connor into the room and closed the door; he went over and grabbed the rope off the wall. When he came back he kicked Connor in the gut causing the boy to fall to his knees, he then forced him to the ground and blinded his hands behind his back.

"Now then lesson one, if you don't obey you'll be punished," the Ron said and Kicked Connor again.

"Lesson two if you talk at all you'll be punished," the Ron grabbed Connor by his shirt and lifted him up.

"Lesson three no one cares that you're missing and no one is coming for you. If you try to escape…"

"Let me guess, I'll be punished," Connor interrupted.

Ron's eye twitched and he threw Connor against the wall, Connor grunted as he hit the wall and fell to the ground. The man came over and began punching him hard in the ribs and once in the face. Connor felt a few of his ribs break but he did not show that he was in pain.

"Now what was it you were saying?" Ron asked.

"Deaf as well as stupid…why am I not surprised?" Connor asked.

"Why you…"

The door suddenly opened and Benny, the man who had grabbed Connor walked in.

"Sorry to bother you but Mr. House sent this down," Benny said holding out Connors sword.

"Thanks," Ron said and took the blade, he then turned back to Connor "lets see you talk back without your tongue,"

He stood over Connor intending to use the boys sword agent him.

"Times up," Connor said and kicked Ron in the nuts…hard.

Ron gripped his man parts in pain and Connor quickly did a low sweep with is leg and Ron fell to the floor dropping the blade; Connor stood up smirking. Benny ran over and grabbed the blade intending to stab Connor with it but the boy skilfully dodged the jabs by back stepping.

Once he was against the wall Benny went for the kill, Connor blocked the strike with a well-timed kick to benny s hand forcing the blade to flying into the air. As it came back down Connor tuned around and the blade cut his bonds. Grabbing the sword in mid-air Connor brought it down across Benny's chest taking him out.

Benny fell to the floor and blood leaked out from under his body.

Ron stared in shock at what he'd just seen, and what was worse was Connor was heading straight towards him. Ron was too frightened to move he had no idea where this kid became such an amazing fighter and he really did not want to know.

Connor approached Ron and grabbed his wrist he twisted it and it snapped. Ron screamed in pain and looked at Connor in fear.

"I warned you," Connor said coldly and knocked the man out with the hilt of his blade.

He picked up his sheathe and walked out of the room.

* * *

Luffy was pissed and so were the rest of the crew. Jack had informed them that someone had kidnapped Connor. Robin had explained the situation and Jack had gone after the boy but never found him; he had apologised to Luffy and the others as he blamed himself for letting it happen.

Luffy wanted to tear the Island apart looking for his missing crew member and Jack was willing to help him. However the issue of the other missing kids and the fact that the Marines were on the Island prevented them from doing so.

Fourtualy Jack soul sense also allowed the rider to track any soul he'd met before and was currently leading a very angry pirate crew plus a squad of Marines led by Smoker to find Connor.

The straw hats had met up with smoker and after the initial pirates' vs marines' confrontation, Smoker reviled that his lieutenant was missing. Nami thought that maybe whoever took Connor probably took Tashigi too; so a truce was made.

As they came closer and closer to the mountain they were ambushed by a giant robot, several patrols and one very frighted guard claiming that a demon child was among them. Thanks to Jack and Robin the straw hats were able to learn the location of the factory. Once at the entrance they took the lift to the Factory.

"All right our first priority is to save those kids and Tashigi. So Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Jack and Smoker will take out the guard. While Usopp, myself and half the marines free the children; Robin and Chopper will stay back with the other half of the marines to guard the lift," Nami said "Robin you need to make sure that everyone gets out and Chopper will look after any injured children and give them treatment if needed,"

Everyone agreed to the plan and when they reached the bottom they stormed the factory. Their eyes widened at what they saw.

"What the hell?" they all yelled at the same time.

Inside was Tashigi, she was freeing the captured children, there were several guards lying around the place and the machines had been stopped, destroyed and a few were cut in half. Tashigi looked up at Smoker and the straw hats, relief clear in her face.

"Smoker! Thank goodness…and you brought the straw hats,"

"Tashigi repot now," Smoker ordered.

"Sir. These children were kidnapped from their homes and…"

"I know that what happened here?"

"This was all done by Connor of the straw hats. The young boy freed me from my imprisonment and told me to free the kids while he went off to face the man in charge. He attacked and defeated all the men guarding the children, destroyed these machines before moving into that office," Tashigi claimed and pointed to Mr. Houses office.

"How did one kid do all this?" Jack asked.

"I don't know but his skill is undeniable, he hasn't come out of there yet," Tashigi answered.

"Men get these kids out and help Sargent Tashigi, I'm going into the office," Smoker ordered and he ran towards the office.

"Not without us," Luffy said and he Jack, Zoro, Sanji chased after Smoker.

They burst into the office and gasped at what they saw. The room had been completely destroyed, there were large cuts in the walls, blast marks everywhere and the remains of what looked like early iron man suits where everywhere.

Slumped in a sitting position against the back wall was Mr. House with a very familiar blade sticking out of his chest, and in the centre of the room was Connor lying unconcise with a metal spike though his side.

Jack instantly went to the boys' side he found clear evidence that Connor was badly hurt; he felt his pulse, it was there but it was weak. Jack sighed in relief as Connor was still alive, Luffy and Smoker walked up to Houses body but neither of them made an attempt to remove the sword.

Sanji walked over and picked Connor up gently; he left to take the boy to Chopper. Zoro walked up to House and removed the blade before following Sanji. Jack caught a glimpse of the sword, it was blunt and dull edged.

Jack went over and inspected the remains of the Iron man rip offs, he found that all of the damage looked like it had been cut clean with a sword. One of the suits was cut in half and here was no sign of a second blade in the room.

"What the hell? Did Connor do this? How? That sword Zoro left with had a dull edge," Jack wondered.

Outside the office Zoro stopped Sanji and rolled up Connors left sleave, he saw the boys Brand glowing blue with black veins coming out of it.

"He's in the coma again," Zoro said and rolled the sleeve back down.

"Chopper is going to have a field day," Sanji claimed.

* * *

The next day Jack came to visit the Merry; he really came to check on Connor and apologise for letting him be taken in the first place. After everyone had been evacuated from the factory Jack had set it ablaze and Smoker and his Marines had taken the kids back to his ship for treatment and to find their parents.

"It'll take some time to get these kids home maybe 4-5 days, not to mention the Navy admistraion is terrible so getting a report back to HQ will take another 3 days on top of that. It's too bad that the Log pose only need 13 hours to record this Island isn't it?" Smoker claimed.

"Yeah we'll be long gone by then," Nami said taking the hint.

* * *

Jack had gone back to the hotel for the night, and gotten up early the next day, he wanted to see the pirates off. He waked up the gang plank of the Merry to find the Straw hats were on deck making preparations to leave.

"Hiya Jack here to see Connor?" Usopp asked.

"Yup and see you guys off," Jack claimed,

"Well he's in the cabin with Chopper and Sanji," Usopp said and went back to what he was doing.

Jack walked into the cabin and was surprised to see Connor sitting up, though he had various bandages all over his body; he was eating a bowl of fruit and yogurt. The occupants of the room looked at jack as he entered the room.

"Hi Jack," Connor greeted.

"Hey kid, glad to see your up," Jack said with a smile "So doc what was the damage?"

"4 broken ribs, a concussion, seral cuts and bruises some which caused miner internal bleeding and that metal spike though his side,"

"Ouch…how is he awake?"

"The spike itself didn't hit any major nerves or vital organs so it was a through and through, the worst damage comes from the broken ribs; but I fixed those last night," Chopper explained.

"Wow so it looked worse than it was," Jack said.

"Yup Chopper says he'll make a full recovery," Sanji agreed.

Neither one of them wanted to tell Jack that Connor had already healed and Chopper was only there to remove the bandages.

"Can I have a private word with him?"

Chopper and Sanji nodded and left the room.

"Hey Connor…I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you," Jack said sadly.

"It's not your fault," Connor answered.

"But I should have been there, I knew something was wrong and I didn't let the crew know and you got badly hurt because of it,"

"Jack this is not the first time I've been kidnapped and badly hurt as a result, I can grantee you it won't be the last. I've been through it before while I could have waited for you lot to come and get me, but those other kids needed their freedom back before it was too late,"

"What do you mean too late?"

"Jack I've been a slave and I can tell you that once a child's mind has broken it is impossible to repair. Those kids were very close to reaching that point, most of them will never get out of that mind set so I saved the ones that could,"

"So most of those kids will forever believe whatever those men told them,"

"Yes, they will always fear the consequences of their actions and if they do something wrong they will expect to be severely punished for it,"

"Damn now I wish I'd gotten there sooner I would have made them suffer a fate worse than death," Jack hissed angrily.

"Hang on how do you know those kids are going to feel that way?" Jack suddenly realised.

"Because I feel that way, I'm broken,"

"But Luffy and the others…"

"They can't help, I can go through life smiling and laughing but… a part of me will always fear everyone around me, a part of me will always expect some form of punishment if I do something wrong," Connor said sadly "no one, no matter how nice or how much I trust them can ever remove that feeling; because it never goes away,"

Jack stared at Connor in silence, he had no idea that the boy felt that way and if what he was saying was true then he may have just saved a lot of children's souls.

"I need a quick word with Luffy," Jack said and walked out of the cabin.

On deck Luffy was talking to Nami about their next destination, he smiled as Jack approached.

"Hi jack, did you see Connor?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah I did…so when are you guys leaving?" Jack asked.

"We're good to go now, once you're off the ship we're setting sail," Nami answered.

"Oh…hey Luffy…um…is there…any chance I could come?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"You want to join my crew…why?"

"It's just I feel guilty about what happened to Connor and…"

"That wasn't your fault, also what about your beliefs and your parents? What about going home?"

"My parents taught me to do what I believed was right, and I think they'll understand if I stay with you lot to protect Connor,"

"Plus you need him to talk to your family," Nami added.

"Yeah there's that too,"

"You'd be a wanted man and labelled a criminal for the rest of your life,"

"Well then I guess I'll just have to live with that, besides now I can keep an eye on you lot and make sure that you don't hurt any innocent people,"

"Okay you can join, Nami set sail,"

"Aye aye captain," Nami said and went to go order the others around.

"Hey Luffy how did Connor take down an entire illegal child slavery operation by himself?"

"Ah…Jack there is something I need to tell you," Luffy said and led Jack into the kitchen.


	6. Red Skulls Revenge Pt1

**_A.n We own nothing_**

* * *

Jack awoke early the next morning, as soon as he woke up he left the men's quarters and went on deck. It was just after sunrise and no one was up yet at least he thought no one was up. Zoro was on deck doing weight training; he glanced over at Jack but otherwise ignored him. Jack sighed and looked out to the ocean.

'Well my first day as a pirate begins today, I wonder when everyone else gets up?' Jack thought to himself.

Jack continued to stare out over the ocean for a while, it was weird even though he was a bad guy now Jack was very excited and could not wait to get started. About thirty minutes later Connor emerged from below deck; he carried his sword in one hand by its sheathe.

"Morning," Jack greeted.

"Morning," Connor returned through a yawn and walked over to Zoro.

"You're late, let's go," Zoro said as he placed the weights down and drew two of his swords.

Connor unsheathed his own and the two began training. Jack watched the duel, he was a little bit shocked at Zoros lack of greeting to Connor but if the boy really was late for training then he supposed that a lack of greeting was expected. Sanji was the next one to emerge, he ignored the others on deck and went straight into the kitchen and Jack followed hoping to get a morning coffee from the cook, inside the kitchen Robin was at the table reading a book.

"Good morning Jack," the archaeologist greeted.

"Morning Robin I didn't know you were up," Jack returned.

"I never went to bed; I was on watch last night,"

"Oh…so dose Sanji do morning coffee or do I need to wait for breakfast?"

"Sanji, may Jack and I have some coffee please?" Robin asked the cook.

"Right away Robin-chawn," Sanji sang form the kitchen.

A few minutes later Sanji came out with hearts in his eyes, he was carrying a silver tray that had bowl of sugar a small jug of warm milk and a fancy looking coffee mug. He placed the tray in front of Robin and proceeded to pour and make her what he called the Ultimate Coffee of Love. When Sanji was done Jack expected him to make a cup for him too but Sanji just placed a plain looking mug in front of Jack.

"Pour it yourself," the cook said and went back to making breakfast. Jack looked at Robin for an explanation but Robin just smiled sweetly at him and Jack made himself a cup.

While Sanji was making breakfast Jack got into an interesting conversation regarding Sea Stone, he found it amazing that there was a mineral that could nullify Devil Fruit powers.

"So Connors sword is made out of Seastone?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but only the blade. The handle is regular metal," Robin answered.

"But why give him such a rare blade? Surly Zoro would use it much more effectually than Connor," Jack said.

"Zoro could put it to better use, but that would leave Connor defenceless. Besides Fruit users are quite common on the Grand Line so he needs some protection against them,"

"But…he could use it against you and the crew,"

"Actually…he can't,"

"Why not?" Jack asked curiously.

"Because it's not in his nature, besides this way he has a defence against us as well," Robin finished.

Breakfast was normal and despite earlier warnings and threats Luffy still stole food off his plate. Afterwards Nami checked the Log Pose and the rest of the Straw Hats made preparations to sail; when the anchor was finally raised and the sails unfurled the Merry began to move.

Jack was surprised that no one had asked him to do anything yet.

Jack was determined to help the pirates out as he did not like the idea of staying on their ship for free, unfortunately he had no idea how this type of sailing ship worked; the Merry was just too different from the ships back home. So Jack offered to help Sanji clean the kitchen, the cook had declined claiming it to be part of his job.

He then went to see Nami to see if she needed help with navigation, Nami looked at him like he'd grown a second head and told him that she would take care of as it was her job. Strange appeared and the sorcerer was surprised that Jack was still with the pirates, Jack explained that had he stayed on the Island then the inhabitants there would be in great danger so he was getting a lift to the next one.

After Strange left Jack got roped into fishing with Chopper, Usopp and Luffy. Robin had taken Connor for his lessons and Jack had offered to help her but the archaeologist said that she was more than qualified to be Connors teacher.

"I became an archaeologist at the age of 8, teaching is second nature to me," Ronin said.

Jack had no idea that Robin was a child genius so he dropped the subject. Over the course of the day he kept offering to do various things but each time the Straw Hats would decline his offer. Chopper didn't want help making medicine, Usopp didn't wasn't help making ammunition and with the ship maintenance Zoro slept most of the day and Luffy was well Luffy.

In the late afternoon Jack was feeling very depressed and sat by himself at the back of the ship. He didn't understand, he was the new recruit, in his world the new guy got given dirty jobs and was pranked by everyone else. No one on this ship had given him any Jobs to do and no one had pranked him; apart from Nami's exploding cake last night.

"Something wrong?" a happy voice asked.

Jack looked up and found Luffy standing in front of him.

"Hey Luffy, I was just thinking,"

"About what?"

"About you guys…this crew,"

"Do you regret joining us?"

"No but…I feel so useless. I haven't done anything to help since coming aboard,"

"So?"

"So? So I should be helping around the ship. I mean you all have jobs and positions on board right? You're the Captain, Zoros the first mate, Nami's the Navigator, Sanji's the Cook, Usopp's the Sniper and Choppers the Doctor,"

"Don't forget Robin and Connor,"

"Yeah about that…why bring an archaeologist on board?"

"Well she sort of stowed away and we needed a teacher for Connor. Nami was too busy getting us through the Grand Line,"

"Connor seems he's more useful than me,"

"Not true, why are you so worried about this anyway?"

"Because I don't want to be a burden to you. You've done nothing but help me since I landed on your deck and I've done nothing in return, I don't want to be a freeloader,"

"But you're not a freeloader, your my Nakama," Luffy said with a big grin "don't worry no one sees you as a burden, we wouldn't have found those kids if it wasn't for you. Besides Zoro dose nothing but sleep all day,"

"He's the first mate though and I'm the new recruit,"

"Right and he's always there when I need him, just like everyone else on this crew and just like you will be,"

"Really?"

"Yup I don't know how ships are run in your world but on this ship…my ship everyone is here for a reason and that includes you,"

"So what's my reason for being here? It can't be because of my powers,"

"Your my friend isn't that reason enough? But if you really want to help out then help me get food from the kitchen," Luffy joked.

"No thanks, I've already been kicked by Sanji once and it hurt…a lot,"

"Oh well suit yourself," Luffy said and turned to leave.

"Hey Luffy…Thanks,"

Luffy stopped and smiled at Jack "No problem," the Captain said.

* * *

A few days later the Merry pulled into another island according to Nami not much was known about it other than the inhabitants were pretty isolated from the rest of the world but despite that nothing much else.

Jack stared at the island he couldn't quite place it but there was something not right he wasn't sure but it didn't set we'll with him. The others had reassured him that there was no record of any foul play; Jack took their word on it. It was decided that Sanji Nami and Connor would head into town and check to see if there was a big Marine presence or any wanted posters of the crew while everyone else stayed on board.

"You sure you don't want to come Jack? We haven't seen a wanted poster for you yet," Connor asked.

"Nah that's ok Connor after last time I think I'll stay on the ship for now, but you go have fun alright," Jack said.

"Ok see you later," Connor said as he left the ship.

"Hey Sanji, keep an eye out there's something not right about this place," Jack warned the cook before he left.

Sanji nodded and headed out to follow the two other crew mates while Jack watched them go with worry in his eyes. The three Straw Hats entered into the town after about a forty minute walk as soon as they got past the main gate a man in a black uniform and hat stopped them.

"State your business," he ordered.

"We're just resupplying here before moving on," Nami said.

"What type of supplies are you looking for?" he asked.

"Food and clothing"

"Very well, curfew is nine o'clock sharp, enjoy your stay, hail the Skull," the man said as he raised his hand in salute and walked off.

"Huh that was weird," Connor said as they walked down the street.

"Yeah this whole place is weird, what's with all the banners?" Sanji agreed.

Up and down the streets were several lamp posts all containing black banners with a strange symbol in the centre one that they had never seen before.

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with this place gives me the creeps," Nami suggested.

They went about their business and stopped at several stores that were selling food or clothes; none of it was good or of any special variety and all the clothes were all bland and colorless beyond black. They were heading out of town when Connor spotted a stall that caught his eye, the boy walked up to the stand with Nami following behind him.

The stand was selling large metal disks that were painted black and had a red ring around the edge in the centre was the same symbol that was on the banners.

"Hey Nami, can we get one of these for Jack?" Connor asked.

"What are they?" Nami said picking one of the disks up.

"They look like the shield Jack told me his father uses, can we please get it for him. It'll remind him of home?" Connor asked.

Nami thought about it and she really hated to say No to the boy.

"Well ok, how much?" she asked the stall owner.

"Twenty berries," the man said.

"Here you go," Nami said as she handed him the money.

"Thank you, hail the Skull," the man said as he gave the same salute.

"Uhm yeah you too," she said as they left the stall.

After another 40 minute walk back to the ship Connor could see Jack standing next to luffy talking to the Captain about something Connor ran up to the Rider to give him the shield.

"Jack, we got you something in town," Connor said as he handed the shield to the Rider.

Jack looked at the gift and he grew very pale as his heart flew up into his throat for he recognized the symbol right away. The symbol itself was a red Skull with six tentacles slithering out from the bottom of it giving it a menacing appearance; it was the same symbol that haunted his dreams.

"What's wrong Jack don't you like it?" Connor asked as he noticed the Rider's change of expression, Jack quickly dawned a smile as he looked down at the boy.

"I love it Connor, hey Usopp needs to see you down deck for a moment," he said in a happy tone.

"Ok," Connor said and he went to see the sniper.

"Luffy could you hold this for a second," Jack said as he handed his Captain the shield.

"Uh sure Jack you ok?" Luffy asked as he watch Jack leave the ship and head off into the woods.

"What's up with him?" Zoro asked.

"Maybe he didn't like the shield?" Sanji said.

"Nah I'm sure he's fine," Luffy said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" they heard Jack scream as blue fire exploded in the woods incinerating every tree in a ten foot radius and Jack was kneeling in the centre fully riderized.

"Then again I've been wrong before," Luffy corrected.

Jack stood up and turned back to his human form and headed back to the ship once he came back on board, he looked at the crew specifically Sanji and Nami.

"Tell me everything you saw in that town," the Rider said seriously.

Sanji and Nami told him everything the bland clothes, the average quality food, the curfew and how Connor had spied the disks. Jack listened in and it was clear that he was getting angrier and angrier as the two pirates spoke.

"Great just great why'd that bastard have to survive?" He hissed.

"Something we should know Jack," Nami said.

"I think I know the guy who runs this Island. He's an old enemy of my dad's," Jack stated.

"Your dad? You mean someone from your world," Sanji added.

"Yeah, His name was Johann Schmidt, and he's a massive prick. My dad fought him in a war that happed over 70 years ago in my world,"

"Hold on," Zoro interrupted "We've seen pictures of your family and none of them look old. How can your dad have fought him and not aged?"

"My dad was part of a secret government project to make super soldiers; a scientist came up with a serum makes soldiers stronger, faster and all round better than normal ones. The scientist died before any more than one was created,"

"So your dad's a Super Solider? That's so cool," Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"Any way before the scientist died he revealed that one other person had taken the serum and it was Schmidt who was later named Red Skull. He tried to take over my world but he disappeared at the end of the war, while dad was frozen in ice for 70 years,"

"What makes you think he's on this Island?" Sanji asked.

"Well, that emblem that Connor brought back was his symbol and from the way you described the Island it sounds like the way Germany was run during the war,"

"How'd he get here?" Nami asked.

"Dad told me that during the war Red Skull found a powerful object called the Tesseract, he mainly used it to power his weapons but it also had the power to open portals to other worlds. Red Skull accidently activated it and fell in a portal which must have led to here,"

"Can we use this Tesseract to get you home?"

"No, my family doesn't possess it and even if they did they wouldn't use it," Jack finished.

"So that whole tantrum you just threw was because of this one guy?" Sanji asked.

"Yup," Jack answered.

"Still doesn't make sense, if this is the same person from your world then he'd be an old man by now," Nami reasoned.

"Maybe he ate one of those Devil Fruits, as far as I know the Super Solider serum doesn't stop ageing,"

"There aren't many Devil Fruits that do that either," Nami claimed "I think there might be one or two but that's it,"

"To bad you don't have a list of Devil Fruits," Jack said.

"Actually we do, the government publishes a book on them every year. We have a copy of the latest one," Sanji pointed out.

"Really could I look at it?"

"Sure, it's on my shelf," Nami said.

"You said curfew was at 9pm right?" Jack confirmed.

"Yeah why?" Sanji answered.

"I think that is the perfect time to pay a visit to the Skull," Jack answered.

* * *

 _Avengers tower, New York._

Tony was in his lab looking over the latest version of his teleporter, he was tiring to recreate the experiment and the conditions that had sent Jack to what he was calling the Pirate world. Ever since Tony had heard that Jack was alive he and Bruce had been looking for a way to bring him home. Stephan was a big help because he could commutate with Jack and that eased the teams worries. Unfortunately this latest test simulation was a failure as well.

Tony sighed with annoyance.

"Sir you have some visitors," JAVIS altered tony.

"Not now JARVIS," Tony said.

"I'm sorry sir but they are already in the lab," JARVIS claimed.

"How did..." Tony started and turned around to see Sam Dean and Castiel standing behind him. The two hunting brothers had duffle bags in their hands.

"You know how bobby has a no angel mojo in the house rule? Well that also applies to my lab," Tony said to Castiel.

"My apologies but I cannot always control where I land," Castiel said stoically.

"That is a load of bull and you know it," Dean added "Also if me and Sam end up with bowl issues from you zapping us again, you will be the one cleaning up the mess,"

Castiel opened his mouth to say something.

"Without your angel powers," Sam confirmed.

Castiel closed his mouth again.

"Right now that I've got that image in my head, what are you two doing here?" Tony asked.

"Oh we're moving in," Sam said

"What?"

"You see we herd that Jack was alive and with Azazel so when you bring him back or go to pick him up we will make sure he stays in hell this time," Dean said.

"I told you that the boy was not possessed," Castiel said.

"Well until he passes the tests he is in our eyes," Sam added.

"So why are you lot moving in again?" Tony asked.

"Because we want to keep an eye on you," Dean answered seriously.

"Bobby made them come didn't he?" Tony asked Castiel.

"Yes he took the Impala keys and threatened to use it as spare parts if the boys and I quote 'did not get up off there idjiot ass and bring Jack home" Castiel explained.

"Okay well then I guess there's really no choice they can have a room, Lord knows I've got plenty,"

"I do not think that my father knows the exact amount of rooms you have Tony," Castiel said.

"I meant… oh never mind, did you need one as well?"

"If possible, I would like to talk to Doctor strange,"

"Sure sure, JARVIS let the team know that we've got extras and lead them to some spare rooms, also tell Strange that Cas wants a word,"

"Of course sir," JARVIS said.

The three new additions to the tower walked out of the Lab and as soon as they left Doctor strange approached them.

"Hey Dumbledore, what's the news from Treasure Island?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Ah Dean your wit is as sharp as ever," Strange greeted the hunters "I can assure you Jack is fine, he solved a case of mass kidnappings and is currently on his way to a new Island,"

"He stayed with the pirates? I thought they were just giving him a lift," Sam said in surprised.

"Yes I don't know the details but apparently if he stayed on the Island bad things would have befallen the inhabitants, so he will be getting off at the next one,"

"How did his folks take the news?" Sam asked.

"Uhhhh...not so well," Stephan turned to Castiel "I am hesitant to ask this of you, but would you mind helping me project into that world again?"

"Not at all, in fact I wished to discuss that very topic with you," Castiel said.

Strange and Castiel walked off together leaving Dean and Sam to find their way to their rooms.

* * *

 _Going Merry, Skull Island,_

Jack sat at the writing desk in the cabin, he had read the book Nami had given him cover to cover three times he had found nothing; any Devil Fruit that could extend life or stop aging had been eaten. The book clearly stated that there was only one type of each Devil Fruit, there was no explanations for Skulls continued existence.

Though Jack had found the page where Nami had marked the Fruit that Connor was affected by and it only made him angrier.

"Damn him," Jack said out loud as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You really hate this guy," a feminine voice stated.

Jack turned his head to see Nami standing there with a tray of food and a slightly concerned look on her face Jack looked at her with a clear look of worry in his eyes.

"Sanji said you need to eat you've been in here for a few hours," she said as she placed the tray on the desk.

"Thanks," Jack said as he began to pick at his food.

"So exactly who is this guy anyway? He's just one man," Nami asked.

"He's not a man he's a monster," Jack said as he gripped his fork tightly "Do you know how many people died because of him and men like him?"

"How many?" Nami asked as she saw how strangely the Rider was acting.

"Over 60 million men women and children died in horrible unimaginable ways because a group of people believed themselves to be better than everyone else. He was part of it and now if I don't stop him he'll make sure it all happens all over again, he'll make sure the final solution works this time," Jack spat out angrily.

"The final solution? What's that?" Nami asked.

"During the war his side believed that anyone who didn't look a certain way or think a certain way was inferior and not deserving of life, so they came up with a plan to erase those who were different from the face of the earth. Over 8 million innocent people were murdered because they were different!" Jack yelled as he slammed his fist on the desk.

"2 million of them were just children!" Jack said as he started to visually shake.

Nami gasped at this new information.

"Children…they never hurt anyone Nami," he said as he faced the navigator tears streaming down his face "They didn't deserve that…children are the most innocent things in the world and they were tortured and killed. Over 2 million of them,"

Jack broke down and cried just thinking about it.

Nami looked at the Rider in shock, she never seen him like this, if what he said is true than this man was indeed a monster and if he was enough to bring the Rider to tears what chance did they have? She placed a comforting hand on the Rider's shoulder.

"Jack its ok, well help you get him," Nami said as she smiled at him.

Jack looked up and gave the navigator a small smile as he wiped his eyes and sniffles a bit.

"You know after this I'm gonna need a drink," Jack said with a chuckle.

"Can you even get drunk?" Nami asked with her own laugh.

"I haven't tried before, I'm not old enough to drink yet but I'm defiantly going try," Jack said as he and Nami began to laugh.

Suddenly Luffy burst in.

"Jack Strange is outside he's appeared in his astral form and says he wants to talk to you," Luffy said.

"Thanks Luffy, I'll be out in a minute," Jack said as he and Nami headed for the door.

"Hey Nami...thanks," Jack said as he and Nami walked out.

Jack saw Stephen standing on the deck He watched Jack walk down to the deck to greet his sorcerer friend; Strange was indeed projecting himself he walked up too Stephen and greeted the spirt.

"Greetings and...Jack what's wrong?" Doctor Strange asked when he noticed that Jack had been crying.

"Nothing, Stephen what's up back home?" Jack asked.

"Jack Claymore you tell me what is wrong right now or I'll tell your mother that you've been crying," Strange ordered.

Jack sighed.

"It's nothing. Except that Red Skull is here on this Island and running it like Nazi Germany," Jack hissed.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SURE?" Strange shouted urgently.

Jack pulled out the small shield that Connor had bought him earlier and showed it to the spirit.

Strange stared at it in shock, Jacks father was going to lose it

"I see...this is disturbing indeed...I will have to tell your father of course," Strange said.

"I figured. Why are you projecting anyway? Did something happen?"

"The Winchesters have moved into the tower along with Castiel. He wanted to let you know that he is willing to loan me his power to project more often,"

"Don't let him use all his Grace," Jack warned.

"I know, I will project once every couple of days. Also your mother found out about you being shot and she says that you and her are going to have a long talk when you get back,"

Jacks face paled.

"She threatened you didn't she?"

"Yes and I had no choice. I like living,"

"Ah well...then...what did you tell them about me still being on this ship?"

"Just what you told me, that you needed a lift to the next Island...unless there is something more to it," Strange hinted.

"Of course he..." Luffy stared but was quickly silenced when Jack snapped his fingers and a chain wrapped around Luffy's mouth to prevent him from talking.

"Nope nothing else to it though I doubt I'll stay on this Island, after all Red Skull runs it,"

"I see...I'm going to need to talk to your father about this and given the situation can I assume that it is all right to visit without any consequences?"

"Yes that's fine, I'm sure Robin won't mind, say hi to Castiel for me," Jack said.

Strange nodded and faded from the ship, when he was gone Jack released Luffy.

"Oi Jack what was that for?" Luffy demanded.

"Sorry I just didn't want him knowing that I was part of your crew," Jack admitted.

"Why are you ashamed of us?" Connor asked.

"No but if my Mum finds out...I really don't want to think about what she'd do," Jack shuddered.

* * *

 _Avengers Tower, New York_

When strange returned to earth he instantly went to find Steve Rodgers. Steve was in the gym working out on a punching bag; it was designed by Tony to be able to take Hulks strength.

"Captain, Captain terrible news," Strange said as he ran up to the solider.

"Stephen? What is it...Is it Jack? Is he okay?" Steve asked hoping his son was alright.

"Yes Jack is fine for now but I believe he is terrible danger,"

"What sort of danger?" Steve asked worriedly.

"Captain, Jack has landed on an Island run by Red Skull," Stephen said seriously.

Steve looked at Stephen with a look crossed with confusion and shock across his face his mind couldn't process what he had just been told

"What?" he said in quite tone.

"Jack has landed on an island and there is evidence that it is under the control of the Red Skull," Stephen repeated.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"Yes Jack has acquired a shield with a symbol it is defiantly his symbol, it appears to be his way of mocking you," Strange said.

Steve slowly walked back up to the bag and placed his hand on it as if to steady himself as his knees began to feel very week.

"That's…that's not possible…he disappeared on the plane…"

"Captain it is highly possible that during your fight with Red Skull, the man activated the Tesseract to open a portal. If that were the case it would explain why he disappeared and his body was never found,"

"So he went to a different world…"

"Yes the world Jack is currently in,"

"So you're telling me that not only did I unleash a monster on another world to do as he sees fit he took over an entire Island and now my eldest son is on that island alone with that maniac?" Steve asked.

"Well he is with the pirates but despite..."

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" the Captain gave a roar of rage as he hit the bag with such force that it tore from the ceiling and slammed against the wall where it exploded into sand.

Strange rushed over to cap as he fell to his knees in utter despair as he began to weep he helped his friend to his feet.

"What are we going to do Stephen my boy is trapped with that monster and it's all my fault,"

"It's not your fault…"

"I should have finished Skull off 70 years ago. I can't help him, all I can do is stand here and be useless," Steve said.

"No Captain we must be strong Jack is capable of handling that brute. It will be a difficult fight, and the only way he'll make it through is with your guidance," Strange consoled.

"You're right Stephen we have to tell the others, JARVIS gather everyone in the meeting room" Steve said.

"Right away sir shall I alert the Winchesters as well?" the A.I asked.

"Yes everyone," Steve answered.

"Very good sir,"

A few moments later the rest of the Avengers along with the Winchesters had gathered in the meeting room, somehow Dean had a cup of hot coffee in hand and was drinking it.

"Everyone we have a problem," the Captain announced gravely.

"What is wrong honey?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah Cap lay it on us," Dean said as he took another mouthful of his drink.

"Jack is currently on an island that is under the control of Red Skull," Stephen said in a deadly serious voice.

Dean spat out his coffee and it flew all over Sam who completely ignored it as he was shocked into silence, the others were also at a loss for words.

"By Odin," Thor gasped.

"Are you sure?" Clint asked.

"Yes I'm positive" Stephen answered.

"YOU!" Widow screamed as she jumped on to Tony and started to strangle him.

"You sent my svetlyak into the belly of that beast! sukin syn ya budu sgove golovu v zadnitsu!" she cursed in Russian.

Clint and Steve ran over and pulled her off of Tony though it took both men a lot of strength to do it, this time Tony ran and hid behind Bruce.

"Don't come crawling to me Stark I've got to go spend sometime in the playroom now! JARVIS activate playroom hologram protocol Nazi smash," Bruce ordered as his eyes turned green.

"Very good doctor banner," the A.I responded.

"I better call Bobby, and get some ice," Sam said as he just realized how hot that coffee was.

"How is this possible I thought you killed that Nazi basted?!" Dean asked.

"I didn't it was the cube, it opened some kind of portal during our fight. I saw him get sucked into it, Stephen believes Skull must have been transported to the pirate world," Steve answered.

"Great just great as if that kid hasn't gone through enough," Tony said as he made a bee line for the bar.

"Yeah get drunk stark that'll fix everything," Clint scolded.

"Don't start with me Barton!" Tony began to argue back.

"Enough both of you!" Widow yelled. "We need to focus on how we can help Jack?"

"There may be away I can help," Castiel said as he entered the room suddenly causing widow to throw a knife at him.

Castiel looked at the knife that was sticking out of where his heart should be.

"Don't do that you pridurok," she warned.

"My apologies, but as I was saying I think I will be able to assist Stephen in astral projecting the Captain into the world Jack is currently in," the angel said as he removed the knife from his chest.

"Wait what you can do that?" Clint asked in amazement.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING EARLIER?" Widow yelled.

"Because this will take up a massive amount of Grace and because the Captain is not a magic user it will be very difficult but considering the circumstances it is necessary," Castiel answered

"I'm coming too," Widow demanded.

"I'm afraid that's not possible it will be very difficult for us both assisting the Captain and afterwards I'll have to spend several days in heaven to recharge, I am sorry Natasha," Castiel said.

"Alright let's do it," Steve said as he and strange followed Castiel to the gym.

"Ok yeah thanks Bobby," Sam said as he returned with a bag of ice to his head.

"So what Bobby say?" Dean asked.

"He was very vocal about the issue his exact words were if that Nazi son of a bitch lays one scarlet covered finger on Jack he'll personally take his swastika and ram it up his ugly red bony ass" Sam elaborated.

"Tell him I said get in line," Dean responded.

* * *

 _Going Merry, Skull Island,_

Jack waited patiently for strange to come back until he saw the air shimmer and an astral form appear before him; but to his and the rest of the crews surprise it was not the good Doctor but his father. The straw hats stared at the unknown figure how ever Jack was lost for words.

"Dad?" Jack asked as his eyes started to water at the sight of his father.

"Hello son it's so good to see you," Steve said.

Jack ran up to his father in an attempt to embrace him but was slightly heartbroken as he remembered he wasn't really there and walked through him.

"Well that was awkward, but why are you here how are you here?" Jack asked.

"Castiel and strange are pumping a lot of mumbo jumbo to do this so I can advise you on this battle with Schmidt" cap said.

"Really? You'll help me?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Of course I will, now the first thing is…" Steve started but was interrupted by Luffy.

"Whoa you're Jacks Dad the Super Soldier right? Jack says you're strong, you should join my crew," Luffy interrupted.

Steve stared at the young man in front of him; he was around Jacks age and was staring at the him with stars in his eyes.

"Uhh…what?" Steve asked.

"LUFFY!" Nami, Zoro and Usopp yelled and attacked the young Captain for ruining the moment.

"Is he going to be alright?" Steve asked Jack, not entirely sure what was going on.

"Don't worry this is normal…I think," Jack answered a bit unsure.

"Right…as I was saying…" Steve said taking a weary glance at the violent pirate crew.

"First don't show fear he's a master manipulator and will use any weakness against you. His weakness is that he's an arrogant bastard and he will underestimate you use this to your advantage; make him think he's won and as soon as he's felt that he's beaten you strike him down. Second make sure he knows who you are and that you're my son, it will throw him off balance get him mad, he has a very very short temper; remember an angry fighter is a clumsy fighter. Now son I know you know how I feel about giving every man his day in court but this isn't fighting bank robbers or other criminals…if you get the chance take his head," Steve advised.

"I will, I'll make you proud Dad," Jack said.

"Son I've always been proud of you nothing could ever change that," Steve said with a smile which caused Jack to look down in shame.

"Jack what's wrong?" Steve asked worriedly.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew," Jack claimed.

"Knew what?"

"Dad there's something I have to tell you…I joined the crew" Jack said.

"What? Why would you decide to join a pirate crew? Did they force you?" Steve asked in shock and worry.

"Oh yeah sure blame us, did you maybe think that it was his decision?" Zoro defended Jack who was looking down in shame.

"My son would never be a pirate, he…"

"He had no choice, those missing kids he saved were taken by our own government," Usopp stepped in.

"What?"

"When he saved those kids and ruined they're plans this world's government marked him as a wanted man. If he had stayed on the Island the inhabitants would have been tortured for harbouring him," Zoro said seriously.

"They tried to leave me on the Island, but when I found out what their government was willing to do I decided to join them. I know you don't approve but they're good people, I wouldn't be with them if they weren't," Jack reassured.

Steve looked at his son and the crew who was defending him, for a few moments he said nothing absorbing the information; eventually his proud smile returned.

"That's my boy, your mother and I always taught you to stand up for what you believe in even if the whole world stands against you. I knew you'd have your reasons," Steve then spied Nami standing behind Jack.

"And if she's the Red head you've been rolling around with, then you have very good reasons indeed," he said with a smirk and a wink. This caused Jack to blush intensely which got a loud laugh out of his father.

"I'm sure Dean and Tony will be glad to hear their lessons with women they've taught you are sinking in,"

"I-i-It's n-n-not like that D-D-Dad," Jack stuttered in embarrassment.

"Why Jack, you're not embarrassed of me are you?" Nami asked in a seductive voice as she wrapped her hands around Jack waist adding to his embarrassment.

"Uh-huh, sure it's not son sure it's not," Steve said with a smirk. "I have to go now good luck son I love you and I know you can do this,"

"Thank you Dad, I love you too," Jack said as his father disappeared.

Nami let go and burst out laughing. Jack sighed; he could not believe Nami just did that in front of his father.

"Thanks guys you didn't have to do that," Jack said gratefully.

"What are you talking about, your one of us now," Usopp said proudly.

"Yeah and if your family can't accept that then maybe you shouldn't go back," Zoro said.

"I wouldn't go that far…Hey Usopp do you have any blue white and red paint?" Jack asked.

"Uh yeah why?"

"You'll see," he said.

After Usopp had gotten the paint Jack requested. Jack had sat down and got to work. While he was painting Nami came over and knelt down to see what he was doing.

"So your dad seems nice," Nami said.

"Yup and thanks to you and Stephen he thinks I'm all grown up," Jack said irritably.

"Aww that's cute your still innocent aren't you?" Nami said and leaned closer "well we can fix that,"

Jacks face turned bright red, and he quickly backed away from Nami. Nami of course was laughing at Jack.

"You're an evil evil person,"

Zoro came over to see what the fuss was about; he saw the newly painted shield and looked over at Jack.

"So that ghost coming back? Or will it be your dad again?" he asked.

"I doubt dad will be back but Strange might show up tonight or tomorrow," Jack answered.

"How come you're painting this?" Zoro asked and held up the shield.

"Well it's my dad's colours and I figure it's a good way to get his attention," Jack claimed.

"Okay but how will you get it to him?"

"Oh that's the easy part, once the paint dry's I'll give it to one of the guards in a letter," Jack explained.

Zoro nodded and lay down on the deck for a nap and Jack went back to painting the shield, when he was done he left in the sun to dry.

Jack went inside to get a piece of paper and a quill, he wrote his letter, when he was done and the paint dried he put both the letter and the emblem in an envelope and sealed it shut. Jack left the Merry and made the 40 minute journey to the gate in town.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked one of the guards.

"Yes," the guard answered coldly.

"I was instructed to deliver this letter to a Johann Schmidt; do you know where I can find him?" Jack asked in a cheery voice.

The guard immediately pointed a pistol at him.

"How do you know that Name? Who sent You?"

"It's the name on the letter and the post office sent me," Jack lied and raised his hands.

"Give me the letter," the guard demanded.

Jack handed the letter over to the guard and he inspected it carefully. Satisfied that it wasn't a trap he pocketed the letter.

"I will ensure its delivery, you may go," the guard said.

"Okay just make sure he gets it," Jack said and walked away, once his back was turned a Cheshire grin spread across his face.

'Phase one complete,' he thought to himself.

* * *

 _Red Skull Castle_

Johann Schmidt better known as Red Skull was sitting behind his very nice and expensive desk, he was looking over the latest reports when a knock was heard on his door.

"Come," He called out and the door opened.

A single guard walked in and marched up to the Skulls desk, he raised his arm to salute his leader.

"Hail Skull," The solider said "I bring you a letter that was delivered to one of the gate guards,"

Skull held out his hand and made a gesture to be given the letter, the guard handed it to him.

"Thank you, you may go," Skull said, the guard turned and left.

Red Skull inspected the envelop it was heavier than a letter should be and he could feel something was in it and opened it. He pulled out a single piece of paper and when he unfolded it a small emblem fell out. Red Skull stared at it in horror and disbelief. The emblem was his and it was the same one that was everywhere on the Island; only it was painted red white and blue with a white star in the centre.

"It can't be...he's dead," Skull gasped.

He grabbed the piece of paper and looked at it furiously; his eyes widened at the first and only line written in the centre of it.

 _'Hello Johann Schmidt, miss me?'_ the letter read.

Skull immediately sent for the man who received the letter to be brought to him so he could figure out who sent the message; the guard looked extremely nervous as the war Lord paced in front of him.

"Who delivered this?" Skull asked seriously.

"A man Lord Skull, he said he was from the post office," the guard answered.

"What did he look like?"

"About 6'4 black hair he wore a black coat and silver tie, he was also very pale," the guard answered.

"I see, now if I understand this right some man appears hands you a random package uses my real name that no one should know And You Just Let Him Walk Away!" Skull screamed in anger.

"I apologize Lord Skull I didn't think it would do any harm," the man said with fear.

"Think! Think! You are not here to think you are here to take orders!" Skull yelled.

"Yes Lord Skull it won't happen again," the man said quickly.

"No it won't," Skull said coldly as he un-holstered his gun and shot the man between the eyes.

"I apologize I didn't think it would do any harm," Skull said sarcastically to the dead body.

"Lord Skull your next appointment is here," a voice over the intercom said.

"Send him in," Skull ordered.

There was a buzzing sound as the office door opened and the guard that had stopped Sanji, Nami and Connor earlier walked in.

"Hail the Skull," he said as he saluted Skull he completely ignored the dead guard.

"Ah lieutenant I read in your report that you had stopped three strangers that came to town," Skull said.

"Yes my Lord, one Aryan male one Caucasian female and one inferior Savage boy," the guard reported.

"I see, your report also stated they bought one of the souvenir shields, is this correct?" Skull asked.

"Yes my Lord, I interrogated the cart owner after they left he said he overheard the savage boy say it was for a friend and that it would remind said friend of their father," the lieutenant answered.

This peeked the Skulls interest as he stroked his chin in thought as he paced the room; the guard stood there waiting for his leader to process this information.

"Very well order the men to search the island find these people and bring them back here for questioning," Skull ordered.

"Yes my Lord, hail the Skull," the lieutenant said as he saluted and left.

* * *

 _Back on the Merry_

Jack had gathered the crew on the deck as he was about to lay out his plan giving the circumstances Luffy bad given him temporary command since Jack knew the most about their target; Jack gave a heavy sigh before speaking.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this, I'm sure you guys have faced dangerous enemies before, but I can guarantee none of them compared to Skull. He is by far the vilest and deadly force we will ever go up against and he won't show mercy. If we fail we will be tortured and killed to be made an example of, so if anyone wants to back out now I understand," Jack warned.

"Jack you're part of this crew, your fight is our fight" Luffy said with a smile.

"Yeah bone head we've got your back" Zoro reassured.

The rest of the crew nodded as they smiled at the Rider strengthening his confidence that they could do this.

"Alright, curfew starts in thirty minutes we'll head for the town then that way by the time we get there everyone should be off the streets. They don't know we're coming which gives us the element of surprise, once we enter the town we'll find a guard and get him to tell us where Skull's fortress is,"

"How hard will it be to find?" Robin asked.

"Honestly once we get a general direction it shouldn't be too hard to find, the man has a huge superiority complex so where ever he's holding up it should be large and gaudy beyond belief. If you find a place with a lot of statues and posters of him we found the hole he crawled into," Jack answered.

"Now as much as I'd love to be the one to put him six feet under, he's too dangerous to risk him getting out alive so if you get the chance take him out; you put him down and make sure he doesn't get back up. Skull doesn't live to see daylight, understand?"

"Yes," the crew answered seriously.

"Good any questions?"

"Yeah Jack what do you want me to do?" Connor asked.

"Uhm actually Connor can I talk to you in private?" Jack asked.

Connor obeyed and followed Jack into the cabin, the crew waited anxiously for the Rider to return, twenty minutes later Jack came back without Connor he was shaking his head in sadness as he appeared.

"Connor's not coming with us is he?" Usopp asked.

"No he's not," Jack answered.

"Jack he's a great fighter, he can handle himself," Sanji argued.

"That's not the point; if we all are killed then Connor goes to Skull. I can tell you right now he will experiment on him once he finds out about his second sight, that is a skill he would kill for just so his own soldiers will have it and I refuse to put Connor through that," Jack said.

"We just can't leave him here Jack," Nami said.

"That's why you're going to stay here in case we don't come back," Jack told her.

"What!? No way, I'm coming too," Nami declared.

"Please Nami if we are defeated then Connor goes to you and I know you'll take good care of him," Jack said

"Luffy! Tell this idiot that he's an idiot and I'm coming as well!" Nami argued with the Captain.

"Jack's right Nami, we need someone to take care of Connor just in case," Luffy said.

"Ugh fine but you better come back Jack, our prank war hasn't been settled," Nami warned.

"You really think I'd just die without getting you back? Please it'll be a cold day in hell before that ever happens," Jack said with a laugh.

This caused the rest of the crew to giggle a bit as a way to relieve the stress of the situation, but they quickly grew serious as the time to go has arrived.

"Alright let's roll," Jack said.

The rest of the crew walked down the gang plank, Jack was about to follow them until Nami stopped him; he turned around to see her standing there with her arms crossed.

"Look…just don't do anything stupid and make sure the others don't either," Nami said but was surprised as Jack suddenly wrapped her in a big hug.

"Thank you Nami, I promise I'll do my best to bring them back," Jack said retuning the hug.

"Hey don't forget about yourself," Nami said with slight anger and sadness in her voice.

"Riders are made to sacrifice themselves for others," Jack said.

"Don't say that, don't say that, you promise you'll come back Connor would miss you, the crew would miss you. So you had better not be selfish and die on us," she said.

"I promise," he said though they both knew if it came to it he would gladly die for them.

"Ok you better or else," she threatened.

"Goodbye Nami," he said as he joined the crew on shore.

Jack saw that the crew were grinning like a pack of cats except for Sanji who looked like he was about to explode Jack just walked by but stopped at the cook and looked at him.

"Eat your heart out" he said with his Cheshire grin and walked away.

Sanji's mouth hit the ground while Zoro did everything in his power not to burst out laughing at the cooks' expression on his face; the others just giggled as they followed the Rider. They were completely unaware of the two men in black uniforms hiding in the bushes.

Jack and the Straw Hats made their way back towards the town as they approached the gate they noticed the guards were still there. Fortunately Luffy was made of rubber and was able to get them all over the wall and onto the roof tops. Once there they moved swiftly and silently across the roof tops.

"Hey Jack this red Skull believes he's above everyone else right?" Usopp asked.

"Above and beyond," Jack confirmed.

"Well if I were an evil maniac like that I'd live in that big Castle overlooking everything," Usopp pointed to the castle on the hill.

"I'd say that's a fair place to start," Jack agreed.

"Hey what are they doing?" Zoro asked and pointed to the street.

Everyone looked down and saw soldiers breaking into people's houses. The occupants had been forced out and were being questioned. Robin used her powers to make an ear appeared on the top of the guards hat.

"Have you seen one Aryan male one Caucasian female and inferior Savage boy," the guard demanded.

"No I have not," the owner of the house said.

A second guard came out of the house "Nothing suspicious,"

"Very well let's move on," the first said and left with the second, Robin dispelled her ear.

"They're looking for Sanji, Nami and Connor," Robin said "it's likely Skull got your letter and herd that there were strangers on the Island,"

"Should we go back to the Merry?" Chopper asked.

Jack stared at Robin when she had said she could make any part of her body sprout he didn't think that she meant literally any part of her body. He blushed as inappropriate thoughts came into his mind.

"No, it'll take a while for them to go through the entire town and reach the Merry, besides Nami can always move the ship," Jack said.

"So to the castle?" Luffy asked.

"To the Castle," Jack agreed.

The Straw Hats continued along the roof tops until the edge of town. The road leading towards the castle looked clear but Jack could sense people in the trees watching the road.

"Okay I can sense about 10 guys in the trees, I might be able to get them with my chains if I was closer," Jack said.

"Don't bother I got this," Usopp said and drew out his slingshot and pulled his goggles down over his eyes.

"Just what are you going to do..." Jack started but was quickly silenced when Usopp began firing off shots rapidly.

Jacks jaw dropped as Usopp had not only taken out all of the guards in the trees and a few on the roof as well; he'd hit them all in the head with such force that they were all knocked out. Jack had only seen one other person alive with such skill and he was back on his own world.

"Whew got them...what?" Usopp said and noticed Jacks look.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm the ships sniper remember,"

"But that was... I've only seen one other person do something like that...and he uses a bow and arrow,"

"That sounds too easy now a slingshot takes real skill and mine surpasses any pistol," Usopp boasted.

"The sad part is...he's not lying," Zoro added.

Jack made a mental note to film Usopps shooting skills later. He'd have to show it to Clint when he got home...'come to think of it I wonder who the better sniper is?' Jack thought to himself.

Jack and the others continued to walk towards the castle, as they passed the fallen guards Usopp picked up the ammo he used. Jack picked one up and was amazed to find the ammo was a small metal ball about the size of a small marble.

'Usopp used these and didn't kill anyone. He hit all his targets from almost half a mile away, and got a headshot on each target,' Jack stared at the sniper he thought that he was just a liar but he had some real and very impressive skills. Jack pocketed the small bullet to look at it later.

They stopped at the Castle gates and looked up ready to brig Skull down.

Jack and the crew stared at the gates to Skull's fortress; Jack could feel the evil oozing from this place.

"Ok let's do this," Jack said.

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Svetlyak = Firefly**_

 _ **Sukin syn ya budu sgove golovu v zadnitsu = I'll shove your head up your ass you son of a whore**_

 _ **Pridurok = moron**_


	7. Red Skulls Revenge Pt2

**_A.n We own nothing_**

* * *

The Straw Hats opened the gate and walked into the courtyard, inside there was a huge statue standing in the centre of the yard. The statue was of Skull, it depicted him with an arm across his chest and looking triumphantly into the sky and at his feet was a copy of the Captain's shield shattered and broken; this made Jack's blood boil.

"Why does he need such a big statue?" Usopp asked.

"I'll take evil megalomaniac with delusions of grandeur for 500 belies," Jack said.

Just then several flood lights activated and pointed their light at the Straw Hats blinding them for a moment. They heard the sound of dozens of boots storm in and march on the ground when their eyes adjusted to the light they could see they were surrounded by several armed guards all of which had their weapons aimed at the crew.

"Oh goodie double jeopardy," Jack said sarcastically.

They heard the sound of slow clapping coming from above they looked up at a balcony attached to the castle wall, and standing there with a devious smirk was none other than Red Skull.

"It appears we have guests and to what do I owe the honour," Skull mocked.

"I think you know exactly why we're here Johann Schmidt," Jack hissed out which caused Skull to instantly abandon his smirk.

"How do you know that name? Wait you're the messenger it appears you know much about me how is that possible?" Skull asked.

Jack stepped away from the group to get closer which caused the guards to raise their weapons further but Jack ignored them. He had something he needed to say and the look in his eyes actually caused Skull to worry.

"My name is Jackson Alexander Claymore Rogers, I am the eldest son of Captain Steven Grant Rogers, known throughout the world as Captain America," Jack said with a tone of pride that impressed the Straw Hats greatly.

"The Captain lives? Impossible," Skull hissed through clenched teeth.

"He more than lives Skull, he beat you he defeated you and the Nazis; he won the war! And because of him democracy, freedom and peace rings throughout my world like church bells on Christmas morning; you lost Skull," Jack said with a grin as he saw the anger in Skull's eyes.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? THE BOMBER WAS SET TO AUTO PILOT THE ONLY WAY FOR HIM TO STOP IT WAS TO CRASH IT INTO THE OCEAN?" Skull yelled.

"That's exactly what he did. He gave his life to save the world but legends never die, he was frozen by the cold arctic waters. For seventy years my father was thought dead but he was eventually revived. But this is no concern of yours Skull you have much dire worries,"

"And what would that be Herr Claymore?"

"That's Rogers to you Skull! And your greatest concern is me for I have come to complete my father's work. I am here to avenge all that suffered at the hands of the third reich and the men who died fighting to end their evil empire. I swear on the honour of my father Skull you will not live to see sunrise," Jack declared with venom in his voice.

For several moments the two started at each other neither one of them was willing to blink or move the tension could be cut with a knife; Jack's words were true only one would live to see daylight.

"YOU MEAN HE ACTUALLY HAS A RED SKULL?!" Luffy yelled out which caused Jack to hit his palm against his face.

"Luffy I am addressing my father's most hated enemy! CAN WE PLEASE KEEP THIS SERIOUS!?" Jack yelled.

"But you never said he had a Red Skull,"

"What did you think the name implied?"

"I don't know he could have had a bald spot or a bad sunburn,"

Skulls eye twitched at that, 'how dare this boy address him in such away? He will kill him in the most painful way possible and…ARE THEY IGNORING ME!' Skull thought.

"Luffy look at him his entire face is one massive bald spot,"

"So where did the red come from then?"

"I…I don't actually know, dad never said,"

"Maybe he's from a summer Island?" Robin suggested.

"Nah Germanys in Europe if it's not cloudy it's raining," Jack informed.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Skull yelled in anger.

The Straw Hats turned there attention back to skull and gave him a board look.

"There is no doubt you are the Captain's son you share his fire his determination his warrior spirit I'd recognize it anywhere. But this will do you no good Herr Claymore, for you are vastly outnumbered," Skull said with an evil smirk.

"You think we're scarred of your goons Skull?" Jack asked.

"I am not referring to my men Herr Claymore, I am talking about your friends," Skull answered as his eyes began to glow yellow.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Jack asked confused.

"All hail the Skull," he heard familiar voices say.

Jack turned around to see that his crewmates had raised their arms in salute to Skull their eyes had turned the same yellow glow and was obvious to Jack what had happened.

"Oh screw my life," Jack said quietly.

"This world has the most amazing things to offer, for instance these teufelsfrucht or Devil Fruits as they call them most extraordinary, it was the first thing I ate upon my arrival here. It was the most disgusting putrid thing I ever devoured but it had the most amazing side-affects do you care to know what they are?" Skull asked mockingly.

"Oh I'm sure I could guess," Jack said, as he took a step back and observed his friends with worry.

"The ability to control men's minds, with this power I will shape this new world in my own image, not even Captain America could stop me. It's a shame you won't be around to see it Herr Claymore. Kill him," Skull said wickedly.

"Yes Lord Skull," the Straw Hats said in unison.

They prepared for battle Zoro tied his bandana and arranged his swords, chopper transformed into his human form, Usopp loaded his sling shot Robin sprouted many arms and the others followed their example as they began to circle the Rider.

"Come on guys can't we talk about this?" Jack asked.

"All who oppose the Skull must perish," Luffy said as he shot out a punch that Jack dodged.

"I guess not, Luffy I'm pretty sure half those words aren't in your vocabulary," Jack said as he blocked a kick from Sanji.

"You will die swine," the cook said as he continued to barrage Jack with kicks that he expertly blocked.

"This is about the whole Nami thing isn't it," Jack said as he delivered his own kick that pushed Sanji back.

He was suddenly caught in a crushing embrace from chopper who began to squeeze the life out of Jack as the Rider struggled against his grip.

"The Skull will crush all who defy him," the doctor said.

"That's...not...you...talking...doc," Jack gasped out before slamming the back of his head into Choppers face causing him to let go.

"Now guys I don't want to hurt you," Jack said as he caught his breath.

"But we want to hurt you," Robin said.

Suddenly several hands grabbed onto Jack's legs holding him in place he turned and saw Usopp aiming his slingshot right at him, Usopp let one of his pellets fly and it struck Jack in the head causing him to fly back and crash on the ground.

He could feel blood trickle down his face before he could get up more arms held him down while the crew piled on top to help keep him down, he struggled against it as he saw Zoro approaching with his sword drawn.

"Let me go!" Jack yelled.

"Now you die Claymore," Zoro said as he grew closer.

"No! No! No!" Jack screamed as Zoro brought his sword down.

Skull smiled wickedly at the display, he had not expected them to be fruit users. His grin turned into a look of shock as he began to see a fiery glow in the center of the pirates suddenly the pirates were all thrown back with a wave of fire. There stood a fiery demon with a white hilted Katanna through his chest.

"Impossible you're a Teufel Reiter?" Skull asked in shock.

"We prefer to be called Ghost Riders" Jack said as he removed the sword from his chest placing it gently on the ground beside him.

Jack knew how important the sword was to Zoro, he had controlled his fiery temperature so the blade would not melt. If Zoro found any damage on it he had no doubt that the swordsman would kill him.

"My men told stories of your kind I thought they were wild survivor stories," Skull said.

"I'm afraid they're quite true as you will soon see, I promised you vengeance Skull and I keep my promises," Jack said with a demonic growl.

"DESTROY THE DEMON!" Skull screamed.

The soldiers and the Straw Hats lunged at Jack. The rider snapped his fingers and six chains sprang up from the ground and wrapped around the Straw Hats restraining them. The captured pirates struggled against the chains but could not brake them.

Jack commanded the chains to pull them towards him and once they were on the ground beside him Jack summed a wall of flames around them. He pushed the flaming inferno out and it engulfed everything in its path.

Trees and shrubs were set ablaze and the poor soldiers surrounding them were forced back against the stone walls where the flames trapped them; preventing them from helping Skull or getting to the Straw Hats.

Red Skull stared at the young Rider as he had effectively destroyed his front lawn and incapacitated his best men with ease. He did note that the pirates were not affected by his attack.

"Right time to take out the trash," Jack growled.

He jumped up and summoned two more chains to his hands, gripping them both tightly he wrapped them around the statues neck and pulled. The statue creaked and gave way; the head came clean off and landed on the ground with a thud. Jack than blasted the rest of the statue with hell fire; melting it down.

When he landed back on the ground he walked over to the head and picked it up with one hand like it weighed nothing.

"Hey Skull, this is a sport my dad taught me," Jack said.

He then drop kicked the head of the statue with such force that flew all the way to the town and landed in the town square.

"That is what we in the good ol' USA call football and what I'm about two do to your head in the next three seconds," Jack mocked.

Red Skull stared in utter shock and horror at what this Ghost Rider had done; he'll take Captain America over him any day. He took two steps backwards and Jack suddenly appeared in front of him. Skulls eyes widened in fear as the rider approached him only one thing went through his mind.

"Oh scheisse," Skull whispered and took a few steps back in a desperate attempt to escape the Rider who was standing in front of him.

"Herr Claymore can't we talk about this?" Skull asked with a nervous smile.

"Oh Skull we are so past the point of talking," Jack said before he wound back and punched Skull in the chin which sent the Nazi flying back into the castle.

Jack entered the building to see that the balcony was attached to Skull's office; Skull was using the desk to help himself up as he wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth.

"It's over Skull, I'm going to use your head as a bowling ball," Jack growled.

"I wouldn't be so sure Claymore, I still what do you Americans say? Have a few tricks up my sleeve," Skull said.

Just then the office door opened and what Jack saw caused his blood to run cold, in walked Nami and Connor both of their eyes were glowing with the same yellow as the others; the shock instantly turned Jack human.

"Nami...Connor," Jack gasped in shock.

"Yes Herr Claymore, I had my men gather up you're remaining friends, they must be very special to you if you kept them away from the fighting. Though I don't see what interest you have in the savage but as for the fräulein she is very attractive, your interest in her is quite clear," Skull said as he ran the back of his hand down Nami's cheek.

Jack's blood went from freezing to boiling over very quickly.

"I'm going to rip that hand off and make you choke on it," Jack said with a growl.

"Your threats are quite useless Herr Claymore, for I have found your Achilles heel. You may subdue the rest of your friends and this beauty, but as you are the Captain's son I highly doubt you will lay a finger on the boy," Skull said wickedly.

"Now savage boy kill your friend," Skull ordered.

"Yes Lord Skull," Connor said obediently as he drew his sword and walked towards Jack.

"Connor…buddy it's me Jack your friend…you got to snap out of it," Jack begged, he really did not want to hurt Connor.

"All who oppose the Skull must be eliminated," Connor said ignoring the Riders pleas.

"It is futile Claymore, he is under my control, but I will spare him and the rest as long as you die by his hand," Skull said with a evil smirk.

"Alright Skull you win," Jack said in defeat.

"Any last words?" Skull asked triumphantly. Connor stopped in front of Jack and prepared to strike on Skulls command.

"Yeah…Connor may I borrow your sword?" Jack asked with his Cheshire grin.

"Sure thing Jack," Connor said, with a smile as he handed his sword to him "Carful it's really sharp,"

"WHAT?!" Skull screamed in surprise.

"Thanks kid did you have any trouble with his goons?" Jack asked taking the blade.

"Nope you were right they bought it and he is an arrogant prick. All he talked about was how he would crush his opponents and all would tremble before him blah blah blah; it was torture just listening to him," Connor said as he turned to face Skull his eyes back to their normal colour.

"Damn it must have worn off… wait how could it wear off…that's never happened before," Skull hissed and his eyes glowed yellow again in an attempted to take control of Connor.

"Boy kill him now," Skull ordered, but Connor made no move to obey the dictator.

"Why would I do that?" Connor asked looking at Skull.

"Is he trying to take over your mind?" Jack asked.

"Yep it's really annoying," Connor claimed.

"What?! How is that possible!?" Skull yelled "No one has ever resisted my control…WHY DOSE THIS NOT WORK!"

"Well Riders can't be controlled and Connor has a little condition that makes him immune to mind control," Jack answered his grin ever present.

"You knew?" Skull asked.

"Of course, allow me to explain," Jack said.

 _Flashback_

 _Connor followed Jack into the cabin he had a sneaking suspicion he knew what Jack was going to ask, he turned to the Rider as he shut the door._

 _"You don't want me to come do you?" Connor asked._

 _"No I need you to stay here," Jack said._

 _"Jack please I can help you, I know I'm just a kid but I'm a lot stronger than I look," Connor begged._

 _"I don't doubt it Connor, that's why I need you to stay here this whole mission depends on you," Jack said seriously._

 _"What?" Connor asked in shock._

 _"Connor when I delivered that package earlier I saw something in the man's eyes a yellow glow along with that I could see his soul, there is something controlling his actions," Jack answered._

 _"Glowing yellow…You think this has something to do with Skull?"_

 _"I know it does it's right up his ally to control men in any way he sees fit, the thing is there are no reports of him being able to do such a thing during the war. So that leaves two option one he built some sort of devise that enables mind control over the population or two and this is more likely; he has gotten a hold of a Devil Fruit that gives him the power,"_

 _"So what's the plan?" Connor asked._

 _"First I need to know can you be controlled by anyone else outside this crew?"_

 _"Not unless they join or Luffy gives me away,"_

 _"And what if a mind control Devil Fruit was used?"_

 _"We've fought someone with hypnotic powers before and they didn't work on me, so I should be okay,"_

 _"Good, Skull is going to send men to the ship, I need you to let them take you and who I leave with you. When Skull uses his power on you use your sight to fool him into believing you're under his control._

 _Connor I want you to know this is your choice if you don't want to do this I won't force you,"_

 _"Like Luffy said Jack your fight is our fight," Connor said with a smile._

 _"I knew I could count on you." Jack said as he ruffled his hair._

 _"When do you think they'll be here?" Connor asked._

 _"They already are there's two of them hiding in the bushes on shore," Jack answered._

 _"We better get going I'll have Nami stay with you make sure you fill her in on the plan and...watch out for her," Jack said a bit nervously._

 _"I will Jack," Connor said with a grin._

 _"Good man, make it look good we need them to believe it," Jack said as he headed for the door_

 _"Jack...good luck," Connor said._

 _"You too buddy," Jack said._

 _End Flashback_

Skull stared at the two in complete disbelief his face slowly turned to rage as the realization of what happened set in.

"YOU PLANNED THIS FROM THE START! YOU PLAYED ME!" he yelled

"You bet you Hitler hailing red ass I did," Jack responded confidently.

"It was fairly easy too, you know from what Jack said about you I thought you'd be smarter," Connor mocked.

"If there's one thing playing chess with my uncle Tony has taught me is that when your opponent is a smug pompous arrogant bastard, who thinks they're smarter than everyone else on the planet. The best way to defeat them is to be three steps ahead and make them think they've won,"

"Very good claymore but you forget I still have the girl!" Skull said as he drew his pistol and aimed at Nami's head.

Faster than anyone could blink Jack pulled out Usopps pellet that he had grabbed and infused it with hell fire he then flung it at Skull's pistol causing the weapon to fly out of his hand and land on the floor behind him.

Jack then melted it with his fire, he then shot out a chain that wrapped around Nami and pulled her towards him since she was still under Skull's control she fought to break free but it did no good.

"I might not be as good a shot as Usopp or my uncle Clint but I'm not too shabby myself. Watch her Connor," Jack said as he walked towards Skull.

"So Claymore will you release the demon and strike me down?" Skull asked.

"No Skull unlike you I still have honour, I will face you like my father did, man to man we will battle to the bitter end Skull," Jack said as he pointed his borrowed sword at Skull. "Now fill your hand, and defend yourself,"

"It will be my pleasure to hack you to pieces," Skull said as he walked slowly towards Jack drawing his own rapier.

The two enemies circled each other like jungle cats judging each other's moves carefully waiting for the other to make a fatal error the first move came from Skull, as he slashed at Jack but the Rider blocked his attack the two traded blows as they taunted each other.

"How much do you know of Devil Fruit users?" Skull asked as he swiped at Jack.

"Enough I live with three of them," Jack returned as he dealt his own attack that was blocked.

"Then you should know that water is quite hazardous to us, I myself have quite the lovely assortment of bath medians to assist me. I however am looking for a replacement as the last one could not hold up to the shall we say pressures; that fräulein of yours is very lovely I'm sure she would be more resilient," Skull said with an evil smile.

This shocked Jack enough for Skull to deliver a thrust into his shoulder Skull twisted his blade but Jack held back his cries of pain before he kicked Skull away. Though he was bleeding profusely Jack composed himself and refused to show any signs of pain.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that the only way a woman would come near you while you're naked is if they're under mind control?" Jack said with his Cheshire grin.

This sent Skull into a blind rage in his furry he was unable to dodge Jack's slice to his side which instantly caused him to feel weak for some reason, the serum in his veins kept him standing. But Skulls eyes widened as he felt the control he'd placed on the Island instantly fade.

"That was for the millions in the camps" Jack said.

Skull stumbled back in shock and then he noticed Nami stop struggling, her eyes went back to their normal colour and she looked around in confusion.

"Connor? What happened? Why am I tied up?" Nami asked but then spotted Jack facing Skull in combat.

She was about to say something before Skull returned to his assault he slashed and stabbed against Jack but the rider blocked and parried each blow he then delivered a deep cut to Skull's neck.

"That was for the millions of men who died trying to stop you," Jack yelled.

Skull could feel the blood loss and weakness starting to affect him in his delirious state he sent a blind stab at Jack which the Rider easily sidestepped he then brought his sword down on Skull's hand severing it from his arm

"How is this possible? Why does that blade make me weak with each strike? Why did my control fade?" Skull asked.

Connor smirked.

"That was for my crew," Jack said he then thrust his sword through Skull's sternum.

"And this is for my father," Jack whispered into Skull's ear before pulling out his sword and letting Skull fall to his knees Jack stood over him and looked down at the monster before him.

"Johann Schmidt I Jackson Alexander Claymore Rogers has found you guilty of crimes against humanity and here by sentence you to death; do you have any last words?" Jack asked.

"I'll see you in hell Rogers," Skull responded.

"I'm looking forward to it," Jack said.

He then brought his sword down on Skull's neck ending him once and for. He walked back over to Connor and handed him his sword back.

"Thanks that is a really sharp blade," Jack said.

"I told you, it's great against Devil Fruit users and from Skulls reaction he never knew about Sea Stone," Connor said wiping the blood off and sheathing his blade.

"Jack you're bleeding," Nami said worriedly.

"I seem to be doing that a lot lately," Jack said as he snapped his fingers releasing her and the other Straw Hats.

"But you won,"

"Yes. Yes I did," he said as he drew closer to her.

"Are you ok?" Nami said as she slightly blushed by his closeness.

"No," he answered before collapsing on her.

"Ugh why do you always end up bleeding on me?!" she asked.

"Sorry Nami I just can't help falling for you," Jack said with a slight chuckle.

As soon as Jack lost consciousness form blood loss the rest of the Straw Hat crew charged in from the balcony.

"SKULLLLLLL!" Luffy yelled out.

"Uhh Luffy I think we missed the party," Zoro said and took in the scene.

"Oh it's over...WHAT THE HELL IS CONNOR DOING HERE?" Luffy yelled out once he noticed the boy.

"NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji yelled out and ran over to Nami.

"Oh Sanji perfect timing here take Jack," Nami ordered and handed the unconscious Rider off to Sanji "Chopper a little help,"

Chopper ran over and examined Jack he quickly began bandaging Jacks injuries. Connor explained to the rest of the crew what happened. Jacks plan to use his sword, the fight with Skull and his victory. The Straw Hats were a tad annoyed that Jack didn't inform them of his plan and Zoro made comments on how shit Jacks sword skill had been.

"How would you know about his sword skills?" Usopp commented.

"Simple the injuries, if he was a halfway decent swordsman than he would not be bleeding so much," Zoro said

"What about all the times you come back severely injured from battle?" Sanji asked "does that mean you're not a decent swordsman as well?"

"Heh this coming from a third rate cook who's jealous of a 18 year old,"

"That's it you're dead Moss head," Sanji yelled and threw Jacks body on the ground, much to Choppers annoyance.

The two began another fight between themselves which was stopped by Nami smacking them both.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING? YOU SHOULD BE TEARING THIS CASTLE APART LOOKING FOR SKULLS TREASUERE," Nami screamed at them.

Usopp sighed yep Nami was back. The Straw Hats began to leave the room however something caught Connors eye he ran over to the emblem Jack had painted earlier in the day and picked it up.

"Jack will want this back," Connor said to himself. Connor then ran up to one of the curtains and sliced a potion off it; running back to the desk he grabbed what looked like a giant bunch of purple grapes and wrapped them in the torn cloth. He then ran out to catch up with the rest of the crew.

Once the crew had liberated Skulls vast treasure room, and Nami was satisfied they made their way back to the ship. While walking through town they noticed people with confused looks, like they had just woken up from a dream. Connor asked the others if they remembered being controlled but none of them did.

"Last thing I remember was those men kidnaping you and me," Nami said.

"I remember Jack talking to Skull and then we're all tied up with his chains," Usopp said. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper and Robin agreed with him.

"Hey why did Skulls power not work on you?" Sanji asked looking down at Connor.

"Because of my brand. I felt him in my mind when he tried to take over but all I got from him was a wave of dizziness. The kind you get from standing up to fast, I just played along and he didn't even notice. Plus everyone brainwashed had glowing yellow eyes so it was pretty easy to fool him,"

"That sight of yours sure comes in handy,"

"Yeah got a slight headache while I was using it though,"

"A headache?" Chopper asked concerned "Has that happened before?"

"No, I thought it might have been from over using my sight but I've had it active for longer than an hour before with no negative effects,"

"That's weird dose it hurt if you use it now?" Chopper asked.

Connor activated his sight and the moment he did he reached for his head. it felt like a massive Migraine was pounding against his Skull, his eyes went back to normal.

"Ahhh, that hurt...why the hell dose that hurt?" Connor asked.

"I'm going to need to examine your eyes when we get back," Chopper said "And until I do no more using your second sight,"

"But what about Strange?" Connor asked.

"You can sense him when he shows up; you can only see him when using your sight right?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Connor answered.

"Next time he shows up I'll have an explanation written up on why you will no longer be using your sight," Robin said.

"Okay, I have no clue how Jacks parents will take the news though. Could you also inform them of Skulls demises at Jacks hand?" Connor added.

"Oh yes most defiantly...let's not mention the mind controlling powers though, wouldn't want them to worry too much," Robin agreed.

* * *

 _Going Merry_

Jack woke up in the cabin on the merry Chopper was standing over him observing his vitals which was pretty much pointless as he was already dead

"Good you're awake," chopper said.

"Yep sorry for having to have you patch me back up again doc," Jack said as he sat up.

"That's my job how you feeling?" he asked

"I'll live...well sorta," Jack said as he got out of bed Just then Luffy walked in.

"Jack you're awake why didn't you tell us your plan?" Luffy asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry Luffy, but I had no idea how Skull's powers would work for all I'd known he could read minds, and then we'd all be screwed Connor was my ace in the hole," Jack said.

"Huh that's pretty smart, you sure you're not a genius?" Luffy said.

"Positive just have really good teachers, so what happened after I passed out?" Jack asked.

"The usual chopper fixed you up, Sanji and Zoro fought and Nami took Skull's treasure," Luffy answered.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Jack yelled.

"Jack what's wrong?" chopper asked.

"Where is she?! Where is she?!" Jack yelled as he shook Luffy violently.

"In...the...treasure...room" Luffy answered while being shaken.

Jack then stormed out of the cabin with Luffy and chopper the rest of the crew that was on deck saw him and noticed the very serious look on his face.

"Hey bone-head what's wrong?" Zoro asked but Jack ignored him as he made his way to the treasure room.

When he arrived he almost ripped the door off the hinges when he burst through it to find Nami taking inventory of a huge collection of paintings and valuables many of which looked to be religious in nature; Jack just stared at it with horror written all over his face.

"Jack you're up what are you doing here?" Nami asked.

"Is this it?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"Is this it is this Skull's treasure?" Jack asked his voice shaking.

"Yes this is all of it," why Nami answered with belli signs in her eyes.

"No no nonnononono," Jack started murmuring.

"Jack what's wrong?" Luffy asked as he walked in.

"Luffy we can't keep this we have to give it back to the people on this island so they can return it to where it belongs," Jack stated.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Nami shouted.

"Nami you don't understand besides the genocide and atrocities that the Nazis committed they also stole from the millions they destroyed to fuel their greed. We can't keep this, it's cursed I can feel the innocent blood that was spilt on it; we have to give it back," Jack explained.

"Do you know how much this stuff is worth?" Nami asked seriously.

"I'll pay you back,"

"There's over 100,000,000 berries here you're going to take on that debt?" she asked.

"Yes all of it; just please give it back," Jack begged.

"Ok Jack we'll give it back, but the debts on you now," Nami said which caused Jack to visibly grow calmer.

"Thank you Nami, you have no idea what this means," Jack said as he gave her a hug causing the navigator to blush.

Unfortunately Sanji chose that moment to walk in.

"Let go of her!" Sanji yelled as he kicked Jack in the head.

Jack fell face first into the treasure pile, and landed with a crash. He got back up and looked at the angry cook.

"Sanji what the hell, I'm injured," Jack yelled back.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY NAMI-SWAN! NOT ONLY DO YOU BLEED ON HER BUT ALSO SHE...SHE..."Sanji yelled only to be stopped by Nami.

"Sanji Jack is injured you can't go kicking him in the head," Nami scolded the cook and helped Jack up; she looked over where Sanji had kicked him.

"Oh that looks nasty, do you want me to kiss it better?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"WHAATTTTTTT!" Sanji yelled and flames surrounded him.

Jack stared at Sanji in fear, he knew what Nami was doing and quite frankly he did not want to be in the same room as her.

"No no...I'm good...I'll just...BYE!" Jack said and ran out of the room.

"GET BACK HERE CALYMORE!" Sanji yelled and ran after him.

Luffy watched them both leave and laughed Nami began to re-pack up the treasure. On deck Zoro and Usopp watched as a very angry Sanji chased Jack around the deck. In the Cabin Chopper was giving Connor his eye exam and the two were wondering what was going on up there.

"That sounds like Jack why is he running around?" Chopper asked.

"Who knows," Connor answered.

A few minutes later Jack came back into the cabin and collapsed on the bed exhausted.

"Jack you okay?" Connor asked.

"Yeah...who knew Sanji could run so fast," Jack answered, he noticed what Chopper was doing "Hey doc is Connor okay?"

"He's fine; I'm just doing a quick eye exam,"

"Eye exam what for?"

"When I was using my second sight to fool Skull I got a slight headache. After I told Chopper and used it again it turned into a full blown migraine," Connor explained.

"Has that ever happened before?" Jack asked concerned.

"No never," Connor answered.

"Okay I'm done," Chopper said and put his instruments away "I can't see anything out of the ordinary so maybe it's because you've been using it a lot lately,"

"So should I try again?" Connor wondered.

"No I don't think that's a good idea, from now on no more second sight," Chopper said.

"WHAT?!" Jack yelled out in shock "but what about..."

"Jack I have no idea what I'm dealing with, medically speaking Connors eyes are fine there is no reason for him to feel any pain when using his ability,"

"Then why is he?"

"I don't know, I've never come across his ability before. If his sight was from a Devil Fruit I wouldn't be worried but it's not. Maybe prolonged use causes server eye strain or brain damage. Maybe these are the first signs in something that could be seriously wrong," Chopper explained "I'm sorry Jack I know you need his sight to talk to strange but until I know what's causing this or the headaches stop Connor is not a loud to use his sight,"

Jack sighed sadly and lay back down on the bed, how was he to tell his dad that he had beat Red Skull now.

Connor approached the rider "I'm sorry Jack," Connor said looking down in shame.

"It's not your fault," Jack reassured.

"But it is, if I only knew more about my ability..."

"Then you would still be in this situation. I'm the reason you've been using it every day, if anyone's to blame it's me,"

Connor looked at the rider, he could understand his feelings, and he remembered the small shield he picked up.

"Hey Jack I grabbed a few things for you after you passed out," Connor said trying to cheer Jack up.

This peaked Jacks interest, what could Connor have possibly got him. He watched the boy grab a small bundle off the desk.

"Oh yeah, what'd you get?" Jack asked he was generally curios.

"Well first there's this, I figure your dad might like it," Connor said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the painted red white and blue Skull emblem.

Jack took the emblem and chuckled "Thanks kid, I think he'd like it too,"

"Oh and I got you this too," Connor said as he undid the bundle revealing a very large bunch of purple grapes, the grapes had a swirly patterns on them and the top of the bunch's stalk was curled.

"What is that, some kind of rare fruit?" Jack asked; he'd never seen a fruit like it before.

"Yup it's a Devil Fruit; to be more accurate it's Skulls Devil Fruit,"

Jacks eyes widened as he stared at the fruit in front of him.

"How? I thought there was only one of each kind?" Jack said in shock.

"That's right but when a fruit user dies the power that they had gets reborn into another fruit. When you killed Skull his mind control powers got reborn into a brand new Devil fruit," Connor explained.

"So if I eat this then I could control people,"

"That's right, but at the cost of your ability to swim,"

"Why did you take it?"

"I figured you didn't want that power to fall into the wrong hands," Connor shrugged.

Jack looked at the Devil Fruit he could feel the power coming off the fruit, there was a spirit to it. This fruit was alive but he knew what he had to do.

"No man should have the ability to control another human being," Jack said as he riderized "I'm going to roast this cursed thing"

"Jack if you destroy it, the power will just transfer to another fruit," Chopper warned.

"Maybe doc but I can feel the spirit in this thing, the one thing about hell fire is that it doesn't just burns physical things it also burns souls and spirits. I've killed many demons and ghosts using it,"

"You think it'll work Jack?" Connor asked.

"I hope so but just in case could you please bring be another fruit from the kitchen? I would but Sanji is already trying to kill me,"

Connor left to find a fruit a few minutes later he returned with a rather large watermelon.

"Connor why did you get something so big?" Jack asked looking at the fruit.

"I figure it would be harder to lose, also I think you're in trouble Jack Sanji was stabbing a doll that looked a lot like you with needles," Connor said,

"Please without a witch around Voodoo is useless,"

"It probably wasn't a smart idea to anger the guy who makes your food Jack" Chopper said.

"Yeah I'll deal with it later, but let's take care of this first,"

"What are you going to do if this doesn't work?" Connor asked

"I'll melt metal around it and throw it in the ocean," Jack answered.

He then set the fruit on fire it burned a strange purple color, Jack could feel the spirit of it slowly die. Once the whole thing turned to ash and crumbled in his hands, they watched the melon with batted breath for several minutes they watched but nothing happened.

"That's it everything the Skull was and has done is gone. May he burn in hell," Jack said as he turned human.

Connor suddenly turned to look towards the door but his eyes didn't change.

"I think Strange is outside," he said.

The three pirates left the cabin and went onto the deck. Robin had the chalkboard she wrote down everything that happened with Skull and about Connors problem with his sight and asked Strange not to tell his parents that conversations would be strained for a time.

"He's gone Jack you think he'll tell your parents about my sight?" Connor asked.

"He'll sing like a canary," Jack claimed.

* * *

 _Avengers Tower, New York_

The Avengers and Winchesters waited for strange to come back with news of Jack's battle with Skull; Strange walked into the meeting room.

"Well?" Steve asked anxiously.

"The Skull is dead, Jack dealt him his fate," Strange said with a smile.

"You're damn right he did, Jack kicked his Nazi ass Sam pop the bubbly Tony let it loose," Dean said.

At that Sam popped the cork on a bottle of champagne while Tony pressed a button on a devise that caused several confetti cannons to go off followed by a disco ball to come out of the ceiling along with a banner that read ding dong the Skull is dead; dubstep music began to play.

"Captain, Natasha may I speak privately with you for a moment," Stephen asked seriously.

The two Avengers followed the Sorcerer out into the hall where he turned to them with a grave look on his face.

"What's wrong Stephen?" Steve asked.

"I'm afraid something is wrong with the boy that translates for Jack his sight is causing him pain and the ship's doctor has ordered him not to use it. I cannot communicate with Jack," Stephen said.

"I changed my mind the reindeer dies," Natasha said with a scowl on her face.

"Honey, we can't risk the boy's health," Steve said.

"There is good news he still seems to be able to sense when I arrive so Jack will still be able to give me updates," Stephen said.

"See it'll be alright now let's get back to the party," Steve suggested.

The three re-entered the room where they were given glasses of champagne, Thor had his glass raised in a toast.

"To Jack our beloved nephew son and friend, may all his battles be victorious!" Thor bellowed.

"And may whatever dirt bag, scum ball, asshole he finds in that world piss themselves at the mere idea of his name," Dean added.

"To Jack may we one day bring him home safe," Steve added a bit more serious.

"I can drink to that," Tony said as they clang their glasses in cheers to the Rider.

"So Cap you paid a visit to Treasure Island, did you see that girl Jacks been running around with?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean I did, that boy has the same taste in redheads like his old man," Steve answered as he placed a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"So she's hot?" Dean asked.

"She was rather attractive yes"

"Thata boy, told you those lessons would pay off Stark," Dean said and took a swig of his champagne.

"What lessons?" Widow suddenly asked dangerously.

This caused the party to stop suddenly as Natasha glared at Tony and Dean.

"Uh well…we…uh…might have taught Jack how to…to pick up girls," Tony said in terror.

"What exactly did you teach him?" Widow asked as she started to walk towards them.

"Guys a little help," Dean said.

But everyone in the room but him and Tony had mysteriously vanished rather quickly.

"COWARDS!" Tony yelled out the door.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" they yelled back.

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Teufelsfrucht = Devil Fruit**_

 _ **Teufel Reiter = Demon Rider**_

 _ **Fräulein = unmarried young woman**_

Scheisse = shit


	8. Into the West Pt1

_**A.n We own nothing**_

 _ **First off we would like to dedicate this Chapter to the victims of the September 11 attack in 2001. Today is the Fifth year anniversary of the attack on the World Trade Centre and it deserves acknowledgement.**_

 _ **Second Happy 50th birthday to Star Trek 2016 marks the 50 years of Star Trek. Star Trek first aired on September 8th 1966, while the original series was corny and not that popular when it first aired. Star Trek spawned 726 episodes, 30 seasons of TV series, 13 movies and a cult. This is one series that sci-fi fans hope will Live Long and Prosper.**_

* * *

Sam walked back to his and Dean's room. It was much nicer and comfier than the roadside hotels that they were used to. He sighed as he opened the door as much as he loved his brother he was not going to get in the way of the Black Widow, that woman scared him to death; and he had the devil in his head for about a month.

He sat down on the bed and began to pray, Castiel was in heaven recharging after using a good 80% of his Grace to send Steve to Jack; the moment the Captain came back Cas had collapsed from exhaustion and disappeared.

Even though Castel was in heaven and would not be back for a good three days he would still hear any and all prays to him.

"Castiel I pray to you," Sam started, normally he'd just talk to the sky or yell but seeing how Cas was resting being formal seemed more appropriate.

"I know you're probably resting and healing up there but we just found out from Strange; Jack killed Skull," Sam stopped and looked up at the ceiling for any indication that Cas had herd him.

"We had a party to celebrate, Dean and Tony also managed to get Widow after them in the first minute...I saved you some champagne so we can have a toast when you get back,"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hold on Cas, just a second," Sam said and got up to open the door; it was Strange.

"Hey Stephen everything all right?"

"Yes I was passing by and I heard you talking to yourself," the Doctor answered.

"Oh I was just praying to Cas, letting him know of Jacks victory,"

"Ah, I see. It is odd that he never answers my prayers,"

"Well I guess he tunes most other humans out, I mean he kind of became Deans guardian angel during the apocalypse so I think he's more likely to listen to us than any other mortal,"

"That's true," Strange was about to leave when he had a thought "I was wondering how much you know about psychics?"

"Not much, you probably know more than me,"

"My area of expertise is the mystic arts. Do you have any psychic contacts?"

"We had one but she died a few years ago,"

"Oh that's a shame,"

"Why what's wrong?"

"Something has happened to the boy who translates for Jack; his ability is causing him pain. I wish to find out why,"

"Why not ask the X-Men wouldn't they be able to help?"

"I don't believe that his ability is a mutation. If it was I'm sure Castiel would have said something,"

"Oh okay...hang on a sec," Sam said and looked up at the ceiling again.

"Cas you still there buddy? Strange just informed me that there's a communication issue with Jack, apparently the kids ability is causing him pain...I know you can't come down here but any advice would be great," Sam said.

Suddenly the pile of books that was on the table fell to the floor and one of them flipped open, the pages turned rapidly until it settled on a single page. Sam went over and picked the book up.

"Thanks Cas, get well soon," Sam said and brought the book over to Strange "so shall we get to work?"

Strange and Sam were up for the rest of the night doing research on psychic abilities, JARVIS was a big help in recording and looking up information on the internet. Sam also called Bobby to tell him the good news and get his advice.

Strange had finally given Professor X a call and though he was annoyed to be woken up he was quite fascinated with this second sight ability and would love to meet Connor if he ever came over to this world.

The next morning when the Avengers surfaced they were surprised to find Sam and Strange had taken over the kitchen table with notes and research.

"Did you two get any sleep at all last night?" Bruce asked concerned.

"None we were too busy," Sam answered.

"Captain, Natasha may we have a word in private please," Strange asked.

"Sure...I guess," Steve answered and they left the room.

"JARVIS what were those two doing all night?" Tony asked the AI.

"They were researching the difference between Psychics and Mystics," the AI answered.

"That sounds boring," Tony commented.

"Not at all, various Star Wars videos were watched on YouTube and a discussion on how a real world Light Sabre would work against demons followed," JAVIS said.

"Okay less boring," Clint added.

Sam and Strange walked out of the room with Jacks parents once in the hall they stopped.

"What's this about?" Widow asked.

"Stephen informed me of the communication issue. He and I were up all night trying to figure it out," Sam said.

"And did you?" Steve asked.

"Well as you know I've looked into this second sight ability since discovering it and I have found similar abilities but without knowing the full extent of the boys powers we can only guess why it's causing him pain," Strange said. "We've narrowed it down to three possibilities. The first is that it's strain form over use and it'll clear up after some rest. The second is the ability is killing him..."

"What how?" Steve asked urgently.

"Some physics and mystics die from using their powers to much, it causes too much stress in the brain and they eventually die," Strange explained sadly "I've seen it happen before,"

"So is this boy dying? Is using his sight to help Jack slowly killing him?" Steve asked horrified.

"We don't know as I said before I can only guess at this point," Stephen answered.

"What's the third possibility?" Widow asked.

"The third is his sight is evolving," Sam answered "we gave Professor Xavier a call last night. He said that in his experience some mutants' powers evolve on their own and when that happens they get extreme pain when using their abilities. I rang a few hunting buddies that know psychics and they all said that the psychics they know suffered from extreme headaches when using their powers,"

"So what happened to them?" Steve asked.

"Well most of them died, but the ones that didn't their powers got stronger and they were able to do things that they couldn't before," Sam explained.

"So you think that this boy's power is evolving?" Natasha asked.

"Maybe there is really no way to check without him actually being here,"

"So how can we know?" Steve asked.

"I have an idea but you're not going to like it," Sam said.

"What is it?"

"Basically Stephen stops visiting Jack for a few days,"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Widow shouted.

"Natasha here us out," Stephen pleaded "That boy can sense me when I appear but without his sight communicating with Jack is one sided. What we plan to do is wait for Castiel to come back and then project me into the world. Then I can walk both the boy and the ships Doctor through what we've learned."

"At the cost of talking to Jack," Widow pointed out.

"We can't talk to him anyway, and this'll give us more time to look into what is causing the issue," Sam pointed out. "Plus Cas will be back in two days,"

"If it really is strain form over use then those two days should be enough for him to recover. It's not ideal but when you consider the other two possibilities it's the best way to find out," Sam said.

"If the headaches have stopped then we know it's strain from over use and if the headaches are still there than I can talk to the boy and find out exactly how his sight works and I maybe able to save him," Stephen finished.

"I don't like it but we can't risk losing this kid, so I agree with Strange," Steve said.

"But what about Jack, he'll know something is wrong," Widow said.

"Then he'll just have to be patient and hope the pirates can deal with an impatient super powered Rider," Steve said.

* * *

 _Going Merry, Grand Line_

The Merry sailed through the ocean they had left skull's former residence a day ago. Nami had left all the treasure on the Island and Zoro gave Jack a sympathetic pat on the back when he found out that Jack was now indebted to the navigator.

Jack was currently helping Usopp with a mechanical problem in the hull of the ship it was his way of keeping his mind of the fact Strange has not checked in for a day and he was starting to worry.

"Hand me that wrench," Jack said to Usopp.

"Here you go, you're pretty good with this stuff Jack," Usopp said as he handed him the tool.

"Again Usopp I just have excellent teachers, Dean and my uncle Tony taught me everything I know; screw driver," Jack responded.

"Good thing too I don't know what Nami would do if this watering system for her trees would of gone out,"

"I'm happy to help, duct tape"

"Hey how's it going?" Nami asked as she came in.

"That should do it, I'll need to grab a new hose and salt water filter when we get to the next island but it will defiantly hold till then," Jack answered.

"My hero," Nami said as she placed a kiss on Jack's cheek causing him to blush intensely and quickly back away.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Jack asked annoyed while Usopp broke out laughing.

"Because you're cute," she answered teasingly.

"Oh please Usopp could tell a better lie than that, I defiantly have a face only a mother could love,"

"Oh I wouldn't say that Jack you're very handsome in a ironic kinda way," she joked.

"Gee thanks you know...no, oh no not him," Jack said very serious as a look of shock appeared on his face.

"Not who Jack?" Usopp asked but never got an answer as Jack riderized and headed for the deck.

A few moments earlier on deck

Robin was giving Connor his lesson they were currently going over spelling when Connor suddenly felt a feeling of dread as the small of rotten eggs drifted under his nose.

"So this is where Jackie boy ended up eh?" a male voice with a strange accent said.

Connor and Robin looked to see a strange shorter man in a very nice black suit standing behind them looking around the ship.

"Well I'll be a son of a gun Jackie has gone full Orlando Bloom, bloody hell wait till the others hear about this," the man observed.

"Who are you? How'd you get on my ship? And how do you know Jack?" Luffy demanded as he walked up to the intruder.

"Your ship?" the man said as he gave Luffy a doubting look. "Alright I'll play along, to answer your first question my name..."

"CROWLEY!" Jack screamed as he came up from below deck fully riderized

"Oh bullocks, Jackie gagh," the man was interrupted as Jack wrapped a chain around his neck and yanked him towards him with enough force he was sent flying towards the Rider.

When the man was inches away Jack delivered a strong punch to his head that sent him crashing on to the deck Jack then placed his boot on the man's neck holding him down.

"I don't know how you got here Crowley but you just made the biggest mistake of your existence," Jack growled.

"Good to see you too," Crowley chocked out.

"Jack who's that?" Nami asked coming over.

"Well I'm very sorry to introduce you guys to Crowley, the King of hell and a low down yellow belly sales demon," Jack answered.

"He's a demon! You should join my..."

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Jack screamed.

"Now you Crowley, how'd you find me?" Jack asked with a growl.

"It's...a...little...hard...to...talk" Crowley chocked out.

Jack grabbed the demon by his suit and pinned him against the main sail holding him with much strength.

"Speak," Jack growled.

"We recently got a new arrival Johann Schmidt, we've been expecting him for some time, when he finally arrived we learned that you were the one who sent him to us. All I had to do was follow the path his soul took to get down under," Crowley answered.

"How'd you get here? Cas can't even come here physically,"

"That's because moose and squirrels pet feather brain is bound by daddy's law, as for me I drained a few souls of their power and poof here I am," Crowley answered.

"What do you want?"

"I'm willing to offer you a deal," Crowley said but was quickly chocked by Jack.

"Oh that was really dumb Crowley you think after everything I went through to get my soul back I'd give it up again?!" Jack yelled.

"I don't want your soul Jackie I still remember the last time you were in hell. You completely wrecked the joint and killed two thirds of our demons; no I want your services," Crowley said.

"For what and what do I get out of it?" Jack asked.

"I'm having some problems with a few rabble rousers, if you take them out I'll give you a lift home," Crowley offered.

Jack gave Crowley a suspicious look, he had to admit the deal was extremely tempting and the demon King did not want his soul but years of experience told him that he should read the fine print first.

"Let me see the contract" Jack demanded.

"Oh don't you trust me Jackie boy?" Crowley asked mockingly.

"Contract. Now. Crowley." Jack ordered with a growl.

Crowley snapped his fingers and a very very long scroll of paper appeared in his hands, Jack took the paper and began reading it the crew watched as Jack read through it very slowly and carefully until he reached the end.

"So we have a deal?" Crowley asked.

Jack's answer was a hard right hook to Crowley's head which caused the demon to crash on the deck a few feet away though Jack kept his chain around him so he couldn't leave and he burned the Contract.

"You forget Crowley I'm a Rider; I can read speak and understand any language including ancient Samarian. Though I'm impressed you threw in some Babylonian, according to section three subsection a paragraph C sentence 7 in order for the signer of this contract to be clear of his duty he must complete the final task of eliminating Sam and Dean Winchester, Robert Singer, the demon Meg and the Angel Castiel" Jack claimed.

"Bullocks" Crowley mumbled.

"Now get out of here and if I ever catch a whiff of sulphur or see any black eyes, I will go back down to hell and this time I won't leave enough rubble for a gravel road," Jack threatened as he removed his chain.

Crowley disappeared in a blink of an eye and Jack deriderized. The crew stared at the spot where Crowley was and then looked at Jack for an explanation.

"Was that really a demon?" Robin asked curiously.

"Yeah, I really hate that guy," Jack said irritably.

"So what was that whole thing with a contract?" Connor asked.

"Basically he'll grant any wish or desire you want for ten years, after that you forfeit your soul to him and he sends his dogs to drag you down to hell," Jack explained.

"But he said he didn't want your soul," Zoro stated.

"True, but he wanted me to kill my friends instead," Jack growled angrily.

"Oh well good thing you didn't agree to it then," Luffy claimed "Still a demon on our crew would be fun,"

"Not as much as you'd think," Jack sighed.

"Well now that the excitement is over Connor we have a lesson to finish," Robin said and walked back to where they were before; Connor followed.

The rest of the day past uneventfully until late afternoon; when the paper was delivered. Nami was reading it when she suddenly screamed; the entire crew came running over to see what was the matter.

"NAMI-SWAWN ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?" Sanji yelled.

"No...no...it's...it's...look," Nami said and held up a wanted poster, it had a picture of what looked like Jack's Rider form except it was poorly drawn, it looked more like a white skinny man with bug eyes and a long serpent like tongue slithering out of its wide open mouth and the fire looked more like a mullet of Orange hair. Luffy and Zoro burst out Laughing and Jacks jaw dropped.

"Jacks got a Bounty!" Luffy cheered.

"Yeah but it's not very big," Zoro commented.

"Only 1,000 belies is this some kind of joke?" Jack said outraged at the price.

"Come on Jack sure it's way smaller than Luffy's, Zoro's and Robin's first bounty but..." Usopp tried to cheer the Rider up.

"How much smaller?" Jack asked but he really didn't want to know.

"Luffy's first bounty was 30,000,000 and Zoros first one was 60,000,000," Connor answered.

"And Robins?"

"Mine was 79,000,000 I got it when I was 8," Robin smiled "it hasn't gone up since it was issued,"

Jack stared at the crew and slumped on the deck in defeat.

"How is it that I am a very powerful undead immortal, get such a low bounty and what's worse is the picture," Jack moaned.

"Don't worry at least they got the name right," Nami said "I'll store this with the others,"

"Please don't if any one back home saw that I'd be the laughing stock of the super hero community not to mention I'd never here the end of it," Jack whined.

"We should show Strange next time he appears," Sanji joked.

"I hate you cook you will burn in hell," Jack claimed.

That night after dinner Strange still hadn't appeared and Jack was beginning to think something had happened to him; or worse Connor had lost the ability to sense him. Jack spoke to Chopper about getting Connor to use his second sight but Chopper was admit that Connor not risk it.

The next morning after breakfast Jack approached Connor who was fishing with Luffy and Usopp.

"Hey Connor did you sense Strange this morning?" Jack asked.

"No I haven't sensed anything apart from that demon yesterday," Connor answered.

"Oh okay," Jack said worriedly and wandered to the back of the ship.

'What could have happened to Strange...is everyone alright back home? Maybe some world threating crises is happening...' Jack continued his line of thought until he was interrupted.

"Something wrong?" Usopp asked.

Jack looked over at the sniper and nodded.

"Strange hasn't shown up for in two days, maybe something happened to him, or something big is going on back home," Jack said.

"Ah...well I'm sure whatever it is they'll be fine. They're your Family after all," Usopp reassured.

The rest of the day past and still no visit from the sorcerer, after dinner Jack was beginning to panic.

That night Nami woke up to something scratching on the wood, it was about an hour before dawn and the sound was coming from her door' she grabbed her Climate Tact and creeped to the door. When she arrived she quickly opened ready to strike whoever was standing there but to her surprise was no one there.

"Hi Nami," came a voice Nami looked down to see Jack kneeling drawing a symbol in front of her door.

"JACK!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" she yelled furiously.

"Shhh don't wake everyone up and to answer your question I'm demon proofing the ship," Jack said as he put the finishing touches on the symbol.

"Why are you doing that?" she asked as she stepped over the symbol.

"Because of Crowley if he can get here than other demons can too. So I've decked out this place with every demon trap repelling sigel and hiding spell I know," Jack answered.

"What's a devil trap?"

"That's what you just stepped over, you see if a demon steps inside one of those they can't get out I've put one in front of every room on the ship and at the gang plank,"

"Won't they notice them?"

"Nah I've got them covered with rugs,"

"Rugs? Demons actually fall for that?"

"All the freaking time, you see demons are the most arrogant basterds you'll ever meet, they think they're the biggest baddest thing on either side of the Mississippi, which makes them cocky and incredibly stupid. Oh you've gotta check this out," Jack said excitedly as he grabbed Nami's hand and dragged her to the kitchen.

"I'm really proud of this," he said as he got a glass of water from the sink and handed it to Nami who looked at it confused.

"Go ahead take a sip," he urged, she obeyed.

"It tastes the same," Nami claimed.

"Exactly it is the same except I've turned all the water into holy water,"

"What will that do"?

"You see to demons holy water is like acid so if a demon drinks or takes a shower or even was their hands on this ship it'll feel like they're on fire, salt works the same way too," Jack explained.

"Really?"

"Yep that's why I snuck in here and I've added a few grains of salt to all the spices condiments and anything else I could find not enough for us to notice but a demon sure will," Jack said with his Cheshire grin.

"You better hope Sanji doesn't notice, he's already trying to kill you," Nami reminded him.

"If he does I'll explain my reason and hopefully only get kicked a few times," Jack said as he yawned.

"Jack how long you've been up?" Nami asked concerned.

"All night, I couldn't sleep,"

"Is this because Strange hasn't shown up?"

"Yeah, I'm going out of my mind Nami I keep going over all the possible scenarios in my head and none of them are good," Jack said as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Jack you act like the apocalypse could happen,"

"The thing is Nami is that it could very well be the case or worse. They could be in the fight of their lives and I'm stuck here and can't do anything to help," Jack said with worry, tears began to well up in his eyes.

Nami came up to him and placed her hands on either side it his face forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Now you listen to me, they're going to be ok. I'm sure they're fine, you told Strange about Connor he probably just doesn't want to make it worse so there's no need to worry," the Navigator assured him. "So let's see a smile bone head,"

"Thanks Nami," Jack said as he smiled and wrapped her in a hug.

Unfortunately that's when Sanji walked in to get an early start on breakfast only to find Jack and Nami alone in the kitchen.

"Uhh this isn't what it looks like," Jack said.

Sanji stopped and looked at the scene in front of him; he blinked for a second and glared at Jack. Jack quickly let go of Nami and took two steps away from her. Sanji sighed, lit his cigarette and walked straight past them without saying anything.

This actually shocked both Jack and Nami, normally Sanji would be pissed and kick him.

'Maybe he's grown up a bit,' Jack thought and turned to leave but stopped at the door when a very sharp knife suddenly embedded itself in the wood next to his head.

Jack slowly turned back to see Sanji holding very very sharp knives' and looking at him with the same amount of hatred as Jack looked at guilty people.

"Eeppp," Jack squeaked out and ran out the door as Sanji chased him all over the ship throwing knives at him.

Jack ran around the deck as Sanji yelled at him and threw an infinite amount of knives at him, most of them missed but one or two hit him in the back shoulder blades.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU CLAYMORE!" Sanji shouted.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Jack shouted back "WHERE THE HELL ARE ALL THOSE KNIVES COMMING FROM!"

Nami watched from the kitchen and sighed, yup just a normal morning. The noise also woke up the rest of the crew and they all poked their heads out of the men's quarters only to take shelter as knives flew over their heads.

Jack dived behind the mast and heard the sound of many many knives embed themselves in the wood. Once the sound stopped he peaked out but didn't see Sanji...until he felt a painful kick in his back that sent him flying across the deck.

Jack hit the side railing hard; he looked up to see Sanji walking towards him with a meat cleaver in his hand. Sanji grabbed Jack by the collar and placed his knife at the riders' neck.

"I'M GOING TO DISSECT YOU, COOK YOUR LIVER AND USE THE REST OF YOUR ORGANS FOR FISHING BAIT!" Sanji yelled.

Jack suddenly became very afraid of the cook and was beginning to question just how reliable his immortality really was. He looked at the rest of the crew who were now on deck and staring at the enraged cook.

"Sanji stop it," Connor warned, he was looking around nervously.

"No this dirt bag needs to pay," Sanji shot back.

"No seriously you need to let Jack go..." Connor hissed "Right now,"

"No chance. Now where should we begin?" Sanji said evilly.

Suddenly arms sprouted all over his body and retrained him; Sanji dropped Jack and the knife.

"ROBIN-CHAWN IS HUGGING ME!" Sanji said happily with hearts in his eyes. Nami walked up to the cook and punched him so hard that he fell overboard and Robin released him before he hit the water.

"Thanks...that dude is nuts," Jack said in relief and pulled the knife out of his back.

Jack had just finished explaining what had happened and why Sanji was chasing him; the Straw Hats did not envy the Rider. Sanji had climbed back on deck and Nami explained the situation, while the cook was mad at the Rider for receiving Namis attention a swift punch to the head left a large bump and he sulked off to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Chopper inspected the knife wound but it was shallow and already healing.

"Why dose he hate me?" Jack sighed.

"He doesn't hate you, he actually respects you," Zoro claimed.

"He has a funny way of showing it,"

"I know, but he picks fights with people he respects. He's always fighting with me Luffy and the rest of the crew; you should have seen the guy who raised him...non-stop fighting there. Every conversation was an argument," Zoro chuckled.

"But has he ever threatened to dissect you and use you as bait?"

"At least twice a week," Zoro claimed.

Connor came over with a worried expression on his face.

"Jack I think Strange was here. I sensed him as soon as Sanji grabbed you...it was only for a second but I think he saw that," Connor said.

Jacks face paled.

"Shit is he still here?"

Connor shook his head.

"We are in so much trouble," Jack moaned.

* * *

 _Avengers Tower, New York_

Strange came out of his trance and rushed to find the Avengers, he had only wanted a quick look just too make sure that Jack was all right. Castiel wasn't due back from heaven for another day at least; Strange literally bumped into Hawkeye.

"Hey doc where's the fire?" Clint asked.

"No time Jacks in terrible danger," Stephen said.

"WHAT?! What kind,"

"The pirates have turned on him,"

"WHAT?! WHY?" Clint yelled.

"I don't know, but the blond one had a clever to his throat and looked like he was about to dissect Jack,"

"Okay calm down all we have to do is go over there and kill them all," Clint reasoned "I'll get my bow,"

Strange watched as the archer left to get his weapons and most likely the Black Widow as well.

* * *

 _Going Merry, Grand Line_

Jack began pacing back in forth on the deck obviously worried about the fact that his family was probably planning a D-Day size invasion of the Merry, the rest of the crew watched as the Rider freaked out.

"Jack you need to calm down I'm sure we'll be fine," Zoro said.

"Guys you don't understand if my family thinks that you're trying to kill me, you're all dead especially if my mother finds out," Jack said.

"Jack you keep saying your mom is some sort of killer, she's just one woman what's the worst she could do?" Luffy asked.

This caused Jack to stop suddenly and stare at them with a very serious look he then pulled out his phone and began flipping through the photos.

"A couple years ago some mobsters kidnapped my brothers to use as barging chips to get my family to do what they want; this is what she did to them," he said as he showed the picture to the Straw Hats; the pirates jaws hit the ground.

 _(A.n: For the safety of our readers and so we do not get banned, we regret to inform you we cannot describe the horror of this picture…be thankful)_

* * *

 _Avengers tower, New York_

"Let's lock and load people! We hit'em hard and fast!" Captain America ordered as he grabbed his shield and pistols.

"We shall show these pirates no mercy!" Thor declared as he put on his helmet.

"HULK SMASH!" the green behemoth yelled in agreement.

"You said it jolly green. You got the knife Sammy?" Dean asked as he cocked a shot gun.

"Yep got the Colt?" his brother replied.

"Always, it's fully loaded and I'm shooting one of them in the head," Dean said as he tossed his brother a spare shot gun.

"Get in line Winchester!" Clint warned as he extended his bow and tested the string.

"You boys can have your pick but the blonde is mine," Widow said in a no nonsense voice as she cocked her pistol.

"Yes ma'am!" they all responded.

"How we looking Tony?!" Steve asked.

"I'm not gonna lie Cap I'm not so sure about this I can't promise it'll work," Tony said through the speakers of his Iron Man suit.

"We're out of options Tony, Strange recon," Steve ordered "we need to know their positions,"

Strange nodded and closed his eyes; he headed to the astral plain.

* * *

 _Going Merry, Grand Line_

"YOU DAMN IDIOT YOU KILLED US ALL!" Zoro yelled as he squeezed Sanji's neck with a vice like grip.

"I don't want to die like that! Just throw me in the ocean it'll be quicker!" Luffy yelled from his position on the main sail where he and Chopper were tied to keep them from jumping over board.

"Luffy I don't know how to tell you this but…they're not dead in that picture," Jack claimed.

"WHAT?! HOW?! Their insides are on their outside!" Chopper screamed.

"In all my years of working for Crocodile I have never seen anything like that, this woman is a master beyond comprehension," Robin complimented; her face had the look of terror.

"You know she would take that as a compliment," Jack responded.

Usopp had not said a word as he was currently lying on the floor in the fetial position rocking back and forth while sucking his thumb his skin had turn a ghostly white.

"Jack if you get me out of this I will marry you," Nami offered which shocked the Rider.

"WHAT!" Sanji yelled which got him a punch in the face from Zoro.

"SHUT UP YOU! YOU'RE JEALOUSY IS WHAT GOT US IN THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" the swordsman yelled.

Connor sighed and shook his head at the way everyone was acting, he'd seen the picture and was 50% sure he would recover from it…though that number dwindled by the second.

"Ok everyone calm down! I know how my father works he'll send Strange to do recon before they go all Normandy on us," Jack said.

"And how's that a good thing?!" Luffy asked.

"It'll give me a chance to explain and hopefully call of operation burn the Merry down. Connor I'm not going to force you but using your sight might just save us all, you feeling up to it?" Jack asked.

"I don't know if it will work, but I'll give it a shot," Connor answered.

"Ok if it gets to be too much let me know," Jack said.

A few moments later Strange appeared and Connor activated his sight, Jack was able to get his attention by having the chalkboard ready. He had wrote down that he was fine and that there was no danger.

"He wants to know why Sanji was trying to kill you," Connor translated.

Jack wrote down his and Nami's constant back and forth with each other and how Sanji was the jealous type.

"He wants to know why you're going after another man's girl,"

Jack sighed and wrote down that Nami and Sanji were not together and the best way to describe Sanji is as a more intense version of his uncle Tony, he also asked to call off the lynch mob he knew his family was putting together.

"He said he'll try to talk them down, but he wants to make sure this isn't like the Artemis thing again," Connor said, a little confused about the last part.

Jack face palmed himself extremely hard he wrote that it was defiantly not like the thing with Artemis and he thought they agreed to never speak of that again. Strange then returned to the real world as the Straw Hats let go of their breath they were holding.

"You know we have to ask about Artemis right?" Zoro said as he continued to strangle Sanji.

Jack scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of the best way to explain who Artemis is, he decided on just starting from the beginning.

"Artemis is this girl back home who's kind of obsessed with me," Jack said clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

"And what's this thing Strange talked about?" Nami asked.

"Well she kinda kidnapped and held me hostage for a month," Jack continued.

"Wait how could one girl kidnap you you're a Ghost Rider?" Luffy asked.

"That's because she's not just an ordinary girl she's also the Greek goddess of the hunt," Jack clarified.

"WHAT?!" the crew yelled.

"Yeah I know crazy right," Jack said sheepishly.

"Jack no offence but why would a goddess be interested in you?" Connor asked.

"Do you guys remember when I first got here you thought I might be a bounty hunter?" Jack asked.

"Yeah and then you blasted me and blondie off the ship," Zoro remembered.

"Well you weren't wrong, not exactly. Ghost RIders are also called the devil's bounty hunters, because we hunt down demons and evil souls who escape from hell or if we find something that's too dangerous to keep around we drag it down to hell ourselves. We've even sent the devil himself back a few times,"

"So why is she obsessed with you?" Chopper asked.

"Like I said she's the goddess of the hunt and Ghost Riders are the world's best hunters. As for why me specifically Artemis is rather young in God standards, I'm the youngest Ghost Rider plus being immortal I won't grow old and die; unlike if she was to pick a regular human," Jack explained.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR! YOU ALL READY HAVE A GODDESS YOU DON'T GET TO TAKE MINE!" Sanji yelled which got him a smack in the back of the head from Nami.

"I don't want Artemis Sanji if she shows up you can have her. She's completely nuts, she kidnapped me for a month I was held hostage on Mt. Olympus until I figured out how to get down. By the way her father Zeus yeah complete dick, he didn't approve of his baby girl having the hots for a common ghost rider so he constantly tried to kill me; because no one is good enough for his princess,"

"Not to mention she constantly is interrupting missions and messing with my life in any way possible. She once showed up in a freaking playboy bunny outfit, lounging on my couch waiting for me but she either didn't know or didn't care that it was also nerd night; so Peter and Johnny walked in on her with me," Jack ranted absolutely embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Jack I don't understand why you don't want to be with her? Is she ugly?" Connor asked.

"No it's not that she's actually very beautiful, but honestly I've seen prettier," Jack said as he took a side glance at Nami.

"Then what's the problem?" Zoro asked.

"Because she's not in love with me just the fact I'm a Ghost Rider and honestly probably the first guy to turn her down in 2,000 years. Plus the Greek gods are notorious for infidelity, eventually she'll get bored with me and trade up for a newer better model," Jack claimed.

"I don't want that, I want someone who'll love me for me not because I'm powerful or because I'm a great hunter; I want to be loved because they love me. Not that I have much hope of that happening," Jack said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Why do you say that?" Usopp asked.

"Girls in my world don't tend to fall for the guy who's a flaming skeleton ninety eight percent of the time, it's more like they run away screaming," Jack answered.

"I guess you were right Nami, he really hasn't been kissed by anyone besides his mother," Luffy stated with a laugh.

"Wait what?" Jack said in a hurt tone.

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT!" Nami said before hitting the Captain.

"Jack I'm sorry I didn't mean it in a bad way," the Navigator apologized.

"No Nami its ok you're not wrong, I never really chased after girls like my uncle Tony or Dean, never saw the point of it," Jack said with a kind smile.

"Well then that settles it. Next Island we're hitting up a bar," Zoro declared.

"We are why?" Jack asked.

"Well you say that no girl on your world wants to be with you because of the Ghost Rider. So maybe you should look in a different world," Zoro smirked.

"But I'm not old enough to drink yet,"

"But you're 18 right?"

"Yes, the legal drinking age is 21..."

"In your world maybe but you're not in your world anymore are you?" Zoro smirked.

"Wait the legal drinking age is 18 here?" Jack asked in surprise.

"It varies between Islands and different parts of the world but once a person hits adult hood then they can drink," Robin explained.

"So what age do people here consider adults?"

"Again it varies but the most common age is 16 or 17," Nami answered "though some places the adult age is 18. But it's never higher than that,"

"So I'm considered an adult? With all the perks that come with it?"

"Why Jack I had no idea you were into the Red Light district," Sanji said slyly.

Jacks face turned a bright shade of red.

"No...No way we are not going there,"

"Yeah Sanji you have to ease him into it, start with the bar and then work your way up," Usopp joined in.

"What's a Red Light district?" Connor asked innocently.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Jack quickly said.

Luffy laughed at the whole conversation, he had no idea what his crew was talking about but it sounded funny.

"Look I'll go to a bar but that's it," Jack said firmly "As long as you promise my Mom and Dad won't find out,"

"If they do it won't be from us," Usopp assured.

Jack turned his attention to Connor.

"Hey did your head hurt when talking to Strange?" Jack asked.

"A little bit but not as much as before, it was more of an annoyance than actual pain," Connor answered.

"Well you may need to use it again soon because I have a feeling that Strange will be back," Jack said.

The Straw Hats froze.

"Is he bringing your mother with him? Sanji panicked, he really did not want to whined up like the men in the picture.

"Who knows, it depends how far Uncle Tony has got on a working teleporter," Jack shrugged.

The Straw Hats really hoped that Jacks uncle hadn't finished the teleporter yet.

A short time later Strange reappeared, he had managed to prevent the Avengers from coming over and slaughtering the pirates in a daring rescue. Much to everyone's relief, however Sanji had made his way to second on Widow's to kill list right behind Nami and Chopper was sitting at Number 3.

Chopper was horrified to find out that Widow was coming for him and jumped overboard, apparently preventing Connor from using his sight moved him onto her list; he was rescued by Zoro.

Jack was going to ask why Strange hadn't been in contact with him for the last two days but Connors head started to hurt and the boy was forced to stop using his sight. Chopper pulled Connor into the cabin for another exam.

* * *

That night when Connor woke up and went on deck Jack was already there, it was odd Jack was normally a heavy sleeper apart from the first couple of nights after he arrived, Jack had not been out on deck at night.

"Something wrong?" Connor asked and approached Jack.

Jack looked over his shoulder at the boy; he was not surprised to see him up.

"Hey buddy, those nightmares bothering you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing up? You're normally a heavy sleeper," Connor stated and stood next to Jack.

"I couldn't sleep,"

"Is this because of Sanji?"

"Nah him I can deal with it's about Nami and the rest of you guys,"

"She gave back the treasure you know,"

"I know it's not about that,"

"Then what is it?"

"Well...I guess I don't quite understand her or anyone else,"

"You're not the only one but that's normal,"

"How is you guys not scared or repulsed by me? I'm a flaming undead skeleton,"

"We've seen weirder,"

"Really?"

Connor nodded.

Jack sighed "On my world people with unique powers and abilities are treated as enemies. No one trusts them; everyone views them as a menace or a threat to society. But here it's different; it's like there's no discrimination what so ever,"

"Not true, most people fear Fruit users and people higher in status. Also if the Navy marks you as a pirate or a criminal any immediate family is also marked and shunned from society,"

"Seriously? Even if they did nothing wrong?"

"Yup in fact it's if you have a grandparent in your family that was a known Criminal the marines watch the descends like hawks. They expect them to be evil and if they break any law even if it's a small one they arrest them and throw away the key," Connor claimed.

"Yikes, just how corrupt is your government?"

"Corrupt enough to put a bounty on an 8 year old girl and allow slavery,"

"And here I thought I was the monster," Jack joked.

"Even if you were Nami wouldn't care, Chopper used to believe he was a monster until he met us,"

"He doesn't turn into a flaming skeleton,"

"No but he was considered the Abomable snow man on his Island,"

Jack gave Connor a sceptical look.

"It was a winter Island,"

"I'm surprised you aren't afraid of me... kids are always afraid of me,"

"I was at first, the first time I saw you I could sense something dark in you and it scared me," Connor admitted "I still can but I'm not scared of you anymore. You know just after I hit you Luffy thought you were amazing and decided to make you part of the crew,"

"I almost broke his neck and tried to burn his soul and his first thought is to get me to join his crew? That's not the normal reaction I usually get,"

"You may have frightened everyone at first but that's because none of us knew you, once the shock of your other side wore off we could see you for what you really were,"

"And what is that?"

"A young man far from home willing to do anything to protect those he cares about, a man willing to fight for what he believes in, a man who was willing to turn to pirates for help just so he could get home to see his family,"

"Do you mean that?" Jack stared at Connor in disbelief.

"You're a good person Jack, anyone who can't see it is as blind as a bat, Nami sees that man and so do we all. Say whatever you like about Luffys intelligence but he knows a good person when he sees it,"

"Wow I guess you can't judge a book by its cover and here I thought he just wanted me for my monster like powers,"

"Oh he dose and he asks every new and strange thing we come across to join us. He will undoubtedly ask your family too," Connor claimed "It's the ones that say yes that are the monsters. You need to be one to survive on this ship,"

Jack laughed at that, he looked over the ocean, he was touched that the Straw Hats saw him for who he was and not just the Ghost Rider. Maybe being a monster wasn't so bad if he was among other monsters. Feeling better about himself he stayed with Connor until the boy was ready to go back to bed.

Just before they re-entered the men's quarters Jack asked one more question that he had to know the answer too.

"Connor that 8 year old girl the government put a bounty on, what happened to her?"

"She became a valued member of the Straw Hat Pirate crew and never looked back," Connor said with a smile.

* * *

The next afternoon the Merry arrived at it's next destination the crew had decided to venture out and gather supplies in town; Jack was about to go on his own errand until Zoro stopped him.

"Where you think you're going?" Zoro asked.

"Umm…Pet shop," Jack answered.

"No you're not I told you were going drinking and that's what we're going to do," Zoro said as he dragged the Rider down the gang plank.

"Wait you were serious about that?" Jack asked as they travelled down the street.

"Yep you're a good guy Jack you deserve to be happy and I'm sure there are a few good looking girls on this island," Zoro said with a sly smile.

"I don't think I'm gonna be that good of a drinking buddy Zoro, I'm pretty sure I can't get drunk," Jack said.

"What makes you say that?"

"I know Chopper has been putting sedatives in my food to help me sleep, I believe I heard him say he gave me enough to kill three Sea Kings,"

"Well then we're just gonna have to try extra hard then won't we," Zoro chuckled.

The town itself has a very old West feel to it which Jack enjoyed very much his father and brothers would watch old westerns all the time, they eventually came up to an old time saloon which put a smile to Jack's face.

"Well I reckon we best be mosey on in pilgrim," Jack said in his best John Wayne impression.

"Why are you talking like that?" Zoro asked.

"Ugh never mind let's just go in," Jack said.

The two pirates walked into the saloon and Jack gained a huge grin it was like walking into one of the Dukes' old movies, it had everything a player piano a stage with dancing saloon girls and tables full of cow boys playing cards; Jack snapped a picture.

"I think I'm gonna like this place," Jack said as he and Zoro headed to the bar.

"Bartender some service" Zoro said.

"What's your poison boys?" the man asked.

"Two whiskeys," Zoro answered.

"Coming up…hey you're that Zoro fella right? The one on the posters," the man recognized, this caused Jack and Zoro to be extremely cautious.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Zoro asked as he moved his hand to his sword.

"Makes no difference to me, just watch out a lot of bounty hunters roam these parts," the man said as he poured the drinks.

Zoro and Jack calmed down a bit, after a few rounds Zoro looked at Jack in surprise the Rider had ten shots and showed no ill effects.

"You don't feel anything?" Zoro asked.

"Nope,"

"And you've never drank before?"

"Yep,"

"This might be harder than I thought," Zoro said.

They continued on like this for an hour and still Jack didn't appear to be affected, Zoro was just finishing a story when he spotted one of the saloon girls looking at Jack.

"Hey bone head I think that girl is giving you the eye," he said in a sly way, Jack instantly froze up.

"What do I do?" he whispered nervously.

"Well most normal guys go up and say hi," he said.

"I'm not so sure about this," Jack said.

"Aren't you the same guy who killed two thirds of hells minions?" Zoro asked.

"Well yeah but this is different," Jack said.

"How so?"

"This is actually quite terrifying," Jack said.

"Ugh look flame face just go up there smile say hi and be yourself," Zoro said.

"Myself is a undead spirit of vengeance who hunts those who spill innocent blood," Jack said.

"Be your human self," Zoro responded annoyed.

Jack nodded and took one last shot but before he could get up the saloon doors burst opened and in walked a mountain of a man wearing a ten gallon hat and black over coat he set his eyes on the back of Zoro's head and made his way towards the bar.

"Uh-oh," Jack said.

"Trouble?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah he's got malicious intention on his soul," Jack said annoyed.

The man walked straight up the two and placed a very large war hammer on the bar, he stared at the two for several seconds before talking.

"Well, well Roronoa Zoro, I heard you were in town," the man said.

"Can we help you with something tiny?" Zoro said.

"Yeah you've got quite the bounty on you boy, and I aim to collect," the man answered.

"Look pal we're kinda in the middle of something can you come back in an hour?" Jack asked.

"Make it three," Zoro added.

"Who's this Zoro your sister?" the man said as he shoved Jack on his shoulder.

"I'm Jack Claymore," Jack said the man just started bursting out laughing.

"Claymore! You mean you're the weak link, the one with the ridiculously small bounty?" the man said while he laughed.

"You don't look anything like you picture," the man said.

"Yeah I've been writing a lot of angry letters to marine H.Q about that," Jack said sarcastically.

"Step aside small fry you're not worth my time, I'm here for your boss," he said.

"Look pal we got a rule in the Straw Hats you want to fight the higher ups, you've got to work your way up the chain starting with me," Jack said.

"You sure you want to do this Jack?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah I need to blow off some steam," the Rider answered.

"You challenging me boy?" the man said.

"Yeah I guess I am," Jack said.

"I'll see you outside weak link and you Zoro don't you go anywhere I'll be back after I'm done cleaning my boots with your friend." the man said as he headed for the door.

"Have fun," Zoro said as Jack headed outside.

The two men met out in the middle of the street, the man pointed his hammer at Jack in a threatening manner though the Rider was unimpressed.

"I'm gonna crush you like a bug," the man said.

"You just gonna talk me to death or is this gonna get interesting?" Jack taunted.

The man came charging at Jack with a battle cry when he was close enough he brought his hammer down in an attempt to crush the rider's skull but was surprised to see Jack had caught his hammer with one hand he tried to pull the hammer back but Jack was too strong.

"Let me show you why those posters are so incorrect," Jack said as he riderized

Before the man could react to the demon Before him Jack twisted the hammer in such a way it broke the man's wrists, as the man screamed in pain Jack delivered a kick that shattered his leg and brought him to his knees Jack then delivered a upper hook to the man's chin that sent him flying into the air where he landed in a horse trough down the street, Jack returned to human and walked back into the saloon to see everyone staring at him in shock and fear they quickly looked away as he headed to the bar.

"What took you so long?" Zoro asked.

"I like to play with my food, that girl still looking?" Jack asked.

"No she ran out of here the minute you riderized, sorry Jack," Zoro said.

"That's alright, she wasn't my type anyway," Jack said

"And what type is that crazy goddess or crazier navigator?" Zoro teased.

"Shut up and drink," Jack said as he ordered three more rounds.

Usopp, Chopper and Connor wandered through town and found a museum for the history of the Island. Chopper was having trouble dealing with the heat so they had taken shelter in the museum, turns out the western theme was throughout the Islands history.

Usopp loved the interactive displays and Chopper was very concerned about a tribe of natives that inhabited the southern part of the Island; apparently they liked to hunt deer.

Connor found it all interesting, especially the history of the native tribe; it reminded him of his own tribe in the West Blue. Apparently some of the tribe's older members volunteered at the museum and put on a show twice a week to re-enact cretin events and tribal customs.

"Hey Connor why don't we go see the next show?" Usopp asked.

"Really? You mean it?" Connor asked excitedly.

"Sure I bet the others will want to come too," Usopp answered.

Usopp asked the receptionist when the next show was and it turned out to be tomorrow late afternoon, Usopp thanked the receptionist and the three headed back to the ship. On the way back they stopped at a saloon for a bite to eat; when they entered the spotted Jack and Zoro at the bar with a lot of empty glasses in front of them.

Connor noticed that all of the occupants had given them a wide berth and the only free table was the one near them. Usopp went over to them but was stopped by one of the other patrons.

"I wouldn't go near them boy, that's Rorona Zoro of the Straw Hats. If you're looking to collect bounty find someone else," the man warned.

"Bounty?" Usopp asked

"A couple of hunters were in here earlier and that skinny kid next to Zoro took them out…he ain't normal,"

"Right thanks for the warning," Usopp said and approached the two men at the bar.

"Zoro, Jack care to join us?" Usopp asked.

Zoro and Jack both turned to see Usopp standing behind them.

"Hey Usopp, what are you doing here?" Zoro asked.

"Getting a quick drink maybe a bite to eat," Usopp said.

"Great we'll join you," Jack said and walked over to the table. He pulled out a chair and sat next to Connor.

They looked over the menu and Zoro ordered three beers and a couple of cold non alcoholic drinks for Chopper and Connor.

"So were you two here the whole time?" Chopper asked.

"Yup been trying to get Jack here drunk, so far no dice," Zoro claimed.

"That sucks…maybe he needs something stronger like a home brew," Usopp suggested.

Jacks head hit the table.

"Please don't," he begged.

Zoro gave the rider a pat on the back, after their drinks they headed back to the Merry. On the way back Usopp and Chopper bragged about the museum and the show that was being put on tomorrow, Zoro thought it was a great Idea and to tell Robin about when they got back.

Jack got out his phone and took some photos of the town, as they walked back the group was attacked by several bounty hunters looking to cash in on Zoros bounty; Zoro took them out fairly quickly.

"These guys are all talk," Zoro complained "you'd think an island on the grand line with bounty hunters would have some decent fighters,"

"At least it's not whisky peak again," Connor said.

"Yeah that place was dangerous," Usopp agreed.

"Whisky Peak what's that?" Jack asked.

"It was the first Island we landed on in the Grand Line, the inhabitants were all bounty Hunters that tricked pirates and handed them over to the marines for their bounties," Usopp explained.

"So did they trick you lot?"

"Almost, but I beat most them up and Connor took care of the rest," Zoro claimed.

"So what about pirates that didn't have bounties, what happened to them?"

"They killed them," Connor said darkly.

Going Merry

Back on the ship Luffy and Sanji had decided to stay behind; Luffy was sitting at the figure head while Sanji was smoking a cigarette while reading the paper.

"Excuse me, but is this the ship Jack Claymore sails with?" a female voice asked.

The two pirates turned to see that a woman had appeared on the ship, the mystery woman was extremely attractive she had a heart shape faced with porcelain skin and shining silver eyes she had long snow white hair that framed her face and seemed to glow she wore a red pea coat with black leather pants that hugged her body and flattered her voluptuous figure she also sported a silver bow and a quiver of silver arrows.

"My beautiful lady why would you ever want that bone head when I could give you anything you need!" Sanji said as hearts appeared in his eyes and began to hover around the woman.

"Oh me and Jackie-poo are old friends I need to talk to him about something," the woman said.

"Well he is part of my crew, but he's out right now, you can wait here if you want," Luffy said.

"Thank you so much so it's true Jackie-poo is really a pirate?" the woman asked.

"Yep," Luffy answered.

"Oh he's so brave! Sailing the seas finding adventure and danger! Just like Jason and Odysseus!" the woman swooned, as her own hearts appeared in her eyes.

"Enough about him my angel, can I get you something to eat or drink?!" Sanji asked.

"Such a sweet mortal, I would love something to drink," the woman said as she placed a finger under Sanji's chin almost causing him to faint.

"Be right back," he said as he ran to the kitchen.

"So tell me all about Jackie adventures," she asked Luffy.

Back with the other Straw Hats

"So they just killed them?" Jack asked.

"Yep," Usopp answered.

"Depending on the pirate I can't say I wouldn't do the same," Jack said.

"HEY GUYS! WAIT UP!" they heared Nami said.

The men turned around to see Robin and Nami coming out of another clothing store however Nami had changed into one of the dresses she bought, the dress itself was a scarlet red saloon dress with black frills and it came with a red parasol that she carried on her shoulder, Jack's mouth hanged open a but.

"Wow...Nami you look...wow," the Rider said as he felt his heart beat faster.

"You really like it Jack?" Nami said as she sashayed around the Rider causing him to follow her with his head almost turning it a full 360 degrees.

"Uhm...yeah it's...uh...nice," Jack said as he started to blush, causing Zoro and Usopp to snicker.

"I'm glad you like it, I saw it and just had to have it I...WHOA!" Nami said as she tripped in a hole she hadn't seen.

Usopp and Zoro broke out laughing at their navigators misfortune, Nami glared daggers at them as she began to pick herself up.

"Oh shut up! Ow!" she cried as she tried to stand up.

"Nami are you ok?" Jack asked as he knelt down next to her.

"I think I twisted my ankle," she said Chopper looked at her ankle and moved in taking note of where Nami whimpered in pain as he moved it.

"It's not broke, but it is badly sprained we need to get it wrapped and elevated back at ship but it's best if you don't put any weight on it," Chopper said

"Then how am I going to get back to the ship?" Nami asked.

"I've got you," Jack said as he picked her up and carried her bridal style causing her to blush.

"T-thanks," Nami said.

Connor grabbed her parasol and the crew made their way back to the ship, Connor told Robin all about the museum and the show that was going on the next day.

"Sounds like a lot of fun we should all go," Nami said.

"It also sounds like an interesting learning opportunity," Robin said.

"I wonder if they're Apache or Comanche?" Jack said.

The crew were only a few feet from the ship and they could here Luffy talking to someone as they walked up the gang plank they saw him talking to a very pretty woman.

"You mean Jackie-poo really saved all those children?" the girl asked with stars in her eyes.

"Yep, oh look there he is now," Luffy said as he pointed at Jack, the Rider saw the girl and his eyes got very big and he became very pale.

"Oh crap," he whispered.

"JACKIE-POOO!" the woman yelled as she ran towards Jack with hearts in her eyes she stopped when she noticed Jack carrying Nami.

"WHO'S THAT PIECE OF TRASH?!" she yelled as her eyes went from hearts to flames.

"This isn't happening," Jack moaned.

"Jack who's this?" Nami asked accusingly, glaring at the other girl.

"Uh...welll... you see..."

"I'm Jacks girlfriend and future wife," the girl claimed.

Sanji's jaw dropped at that statement and he began to cry in the corner.

"It's not fair...he always gets the good ones..." Sanji cried.

"Why Jack you never said you were engaged," Robin giggled.

"I'm not she's lying," Jack shot back.

"He hasn't proposed yet, but it's only a matter of time," the girl swooned.

"YOUR NOT HELPING!" Jack yelled.

"So who is she anyway?" Usopp asked.

"That is Artemis the goddess of the hunt," Jack sighed "and the bane of my existence,"

The crew stared at the young girl in front of them; this was the girl that kidnapped Jack?

"You're a god join my crew," Luffy instantly asked.

"NO!" Jack screamed in horror.

"Hee hee, he's funny," Artemis laughed "but I can't, as a god I could never take orders from a mortal,"

"Thank Thor," Jack sighed.

"Hey don't go bringing the Norse into this," Artemis eye twitched.

"So she's the one that held you hostage for a month...I thought she'd be taller," Nami said.

"What was that you harpy?" Artemis demanded.

"I mean from the way Jack talked about you I thought you'd be a bit more than a little girl,"

"I'm the goddess of the hunt, how dare you speak to me that way!"

"Well clearly you're not very good at hunting are you? Sorry sweetie but your prey has been stolen," Nami smirked evilly.

"Nami please stop talking," Jack requested desperately.

"OH SO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOOD ENOUGH FOR MY JACKIE-POO?" Artemis shouted.

"GOOD ENOUGH? I'M THE BEST AT WHAT I DO AND CLEARLY BETTER THAN YOU!"

"AND JUST WHAT ARE YOU?"

"ISN'T IT OBIVIOUS? I'M A THIEF AND CLEARLY THE BEST ONE IN TWO WORLDS!"

"HOW IS THAT BETTER THAN A GODDESS?"

"Because I have stolen the heart of a Ghost Rider and the goddess hunting it didn't even notice," Nami smirked proudly.

"I'LL TEAR YOU APART SIREN!" Artemis yelled.

"BRING IT BITCH!" Nami shouted.

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jack screamed.

"Nami you're hurt and I'm not letting you pick a fight with a goddess, now go with Chopper," Jack said as he handed her to Chopper who had turned to his human form.

"Whatever you say Jackie, I love it when you get all forceful," she said as she grabbed the Rider by his tie and pulled him in for a kiss.

The kiss lasted several seconds; Jack blushed redder than he ever had as his eyes grew large in horror as the implications of what was happening sunk in.

Artemis jaw hit the floor as her eye twitched in fury, while Sanji was being restrained desperately by Luffy Zoro and Usopp as he was trying to crawl towards Jack with a murderous look in his eye.

"I'll be waiting," Nami said seductively as she winked at Jack.

"Chopper get her to the cabin," Jack said in a low whisper.

As Chopper walked towards the cabin Nami stuck her tongue out at Artemis, in a rage Artemis notched an arrow on her bow and aimed at Nami's head.

"I'LL RUN THAT SKANK TROUGH!" she yelled.

"NO!" Jack screamed as he tackled Artemis to the ground.

"Oh Jackie-poo I knew you loved me!" Artemis said as she squeezed Jack as the Rider stood up.

"Artemis why are you here?" Jack asked as he pried her off of him.

"Do I need a reason to see my Jackie-poo," she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"obviously not because you keep showing up, what do you want?" Jack said as his patience started to wear thin.

"Well I heard my poor Jackie was lost in this big bad pirate world, so I've come to take you home," she said with a sweet smile on her face.

"And what do you want in return?" Jack asked.

"Jackie I'm hurt, can't I do something out of the kindness of my..."

"Artemis," Jack growled.

"Oh Jackie-poo you're no fun, fine I don't want much just for you to finally propose," Artemis said as if it was just asking to go to the grocery store.

"Oh is that all; well in that case ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND!"

"I'm madly in love with you Jackie-poo,"

"Oh barf," Zoro said as he continued to struggle against Sanji.

"Artemis how many times do I have to say it, I will never marry you," Jack said.

"Oh Jackie who else would you choose, no other girl wants you like I do, and you're not really interest in that ginger whore," Artemis said.

"Maybe I am Artemis. Nami's pretty, smart, funny, and nice when she's not pranking me, she actually listens to my problems when I'm upset and doesn't treat me like her next hunting trophy, AND SHE'S NOT A FREAKING PSYCHO WHO KIDNAPS ME FOR A MONTH!"

"Are you still mad about that? It wasn't that bad,"

"You're father electrocuted me multiple times,"

"He said he was sorry,"

"No he said if I ever see you with my princess again I'll tear you apart,"

"That's his way of saying sorry,"

Jack rubbed his temples as he felt the largest headache yet coming on, and was really wishing he could get drunk.

"Artemis get this through your head, I don't love you, I will never love you, there is no force in heaven hell or purgatory that will ever make me love you,"

"Hmph, obviously that redheaded siren has enchanted you with her song and making you say this,"

"I say this every time I see you,"

"But don't worry Jackie poo I'll find a way to save you you'll see and then we'll be together forever" Artemis said before vanishing

"More like until you get bored," Jack said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jack you ok?" Connor asked as he stood next to the Rider.

"Yeah I'm fine, she just always drains me," Jack answered with a sigh.

"You're right she is crazy, you think she'll be back?" Connor asked.

"You don't become Goddess of the hunt because you give up easily, can this get any worse?" Jack asked out loud just then Sanji broke free from the others and slammed into Jack.

Artemis walked on the outskirts of town, she was sulking. She hadn't gone back to Mt Olympus and wasn't going to until Jack proposed or the red headed sirens spell was broken.

"Stupid siren, she's lucky I don't hunt her down," the God muttered.

Artemis was plotting various ways to get back at Nami for stealing her Rider, the most appealing was bringing his mother to the ship. She continued to walk but was brought out of her train of thought when she heard some man say Jacks last name, Artemis followed the voice and found a group of men sitting around a camp; one of them was nursing a broken hand.

"Stupid Claymore how the hell is he so strong?" one of the men asked.

"Yeah his bounty is so low he should be easy prey," another added.

"Well we're going after him and I'll make him pay for what he did to my hand," the man with the injured hand said.

"Boss that's not a good idea; you saw what he became,"

"You should listen to your friend," Artemis said as she approached the group.

The men turned to her and pointed there weapons at her.

"What do you want girlie?" the boss demanded.

"Lots of things but nothing you can give me. Why are you after my Jackie-poo?"

"Your…are you that freaks girlfriend?"

"Future wife actually,"

"He broke my hand today!"

"Oh poor baby," Artemis mocked "be grateful that's all he did,"

"Yeah well I'm going to get him back,"

"And how are you going to do that? If you try something again you won't be so lucky next time…at least without me,"

"What do you mean?"

"Normal weapons won't stop him and you won't be able to hold him if you do capture him. So I'll give you the means to hold and fight him,"

"What do you want in return?"

"Not much I want to talk to him. So here's the deal when you capture Jackie-poo you wait oh say 12hours before handing him over to whoever, during that time I get to talk to him for 5-10 minutes every hour alone in private,"

"And what about the rest of the time?"

"You said you wanted to make him pay right? So long as you don't kill him he's all yours. So do we have a deal?" Artemis asked and held out her hand.

"Deal, but we get the reward," the boss said and shook the gods hand.

"That's fine by me; I'll be back later with the weapons. Oh one more thing you can't keep them, after the 12 hours I'm taking them back," Artemis warned.

"As long as we get the dough," the boss agreed.

Artemis smiled and disappeared.

"Boss was that wise?" one of the men asked.

"If she's willing to provide weapons that can take down that freak, then maybe they'll be able to bring down Zoro or Straw hat as well," the boss said.

"I see so while she's talking to Claymore…"

"We use her weapons to get the entire straw hat crew," the boss finished.

Going Merry

Nami was lying on the bed while Chopper was wrapping her ankle, she was feeling rather pleased after showing up Artemis.

"You shouldn't have done that Nami," Chopper said.

"Done what?" Nami asked.

"Kissed Jack like that, not unless you meant it," the doctor answered.

"I had to put that goddess in her place," Nami defended.

"But that doesn't give you the right to mess with Jack's emotions, especially after what he said about you after you left," Chopper said.

"What did he say?"

"He said you were pretty and smart and funny and you made him feel better when he's upset," Chopper answered.

"He really said that?" Nami asked with a slight blush.

"Yeah, Jack's a really good guy, scary but still a good guy, and I think he really likes you just don't break his heart." Chopper said as he finished with her ankle.

Just than Jack burst into the room and slammed the door behind him, he put his weight against it as he breathed heavily he was sporting a black eye and flat lip that were quickly healing; he looked down at his shoulder and noticed his coat was ripped.

"Dammit Sanji I just sewed this thing back up!" Jack yelled.

"COME ON OUT CLAYMORE! AND I'LL FIX YOUR FACE TO MATCH IT!" Sanji yelled as he banged against the door.

"Gee as swell as that offer sounds I'll have to decline you psycho cook! Besides Nami seems to like it just fine!" Jack yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

"Last time I checked it's my face she keeps kissing and not yours!"

"I'LL TEAR YOUR ARMS OFF AND FEED THEM TO YOU!" Sanji yelled as he increased his assault on the door, Jack quickly snapped his fingers and chains wrapped around the door.

"Hey Jack," Nami said.

"Oh hi Nami, look in sorry about Artemis," Jack said as he caught his breath.

"No that's fine, hey you want to stay and talk a bit?" Nami asked.

"I'd like that but I better get out of here before he figures a way to get through that door," Jack said.

"How are you gonna get out of here?" Chopper asked.

"I'll go through the window, better find a tailor while I'm at it," Jack said just then an axe came through the door and Sanji face appeared in the hole.

"HEEERS SANJI!" the cook said.

"And that's my que to leave," Jack quickly said as he flew out the window.

A few hours later Jack was walking down the street, he has been able to get his coat fixed, and the tailor said it would take an act of God for it to be ruined again, Jack was just about to head back to the ship when a shadow appeared over him.

"Well look who it is, the weak link," a familiar voice said.

Jack turned around to see the bounty Hunter from the saloon.

"You again, didn't I already teach you a lesson the first time tiny?" Jack asked annoyed.

"Yeah well things are gonna be different this time Claymore, I came prepared," the man said as two others flanked him on either side.

"Oh now I'm scared you brought Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb," Jack said sarcastically.

"Oh I wasn't talking about them," the man said.

Just then each man pulled out a set of weapons the one on the right had a pair of knuckle dusters the one on the left had a battle axe and the leader had two scimitars each set of weapons were silver in look and seemed to glow.

"Where did you get those?" Jack asked in a deadly voice.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, now let's dance freak," the leader said with a smirk.

"Well this is going to be interesting" Jack said as he riderized.

"Hold still freak!" the leader said as he try to slash at Jack though the Rider dodged effortlessly.

"Make me," Jack responded as he jumped up and kicked him in the head sending him to the ground.

"She said this would be easy!" the one with the knuckle dusters said as he threw punches at Jack though he dodged them.

"She? So Artemis gave you these weapons," Jack said as he delivered his own punch.

"You've got some real girlfriend issues demon!" the axe wielder yelled as he brought his axe down but Jack sidestepped and delivered a roundhouse to the man's chin.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jack yelled back. But while he was distracted knuckles delivered a donkey punch to the back of his skull causing him to tumble and turn human.

"So these things do hurt him, wait till we use these on the rest of the crew!" one with the axe said.

"What?" Jack said as he struggled to get up.

"That's right freak we're going to take these weapons and collect the bounty on your friends, we'll be rich beyond our dreams. But I'm keeping the redhead for myself, I can think of many fun things we can do," the leader said with a sick smile.

"You. Won't. TOUCH HER!" Jack screamed as he riderized with blue flames and charged at the leader.

He hit him with such force the man dropped his swords Jack sat on the man and began to beat him with his fists but stopped when he felt two sharp pains in his chest he looked down and saw the scimitars had been ran through his chest.

Jack turned human and stood up, he struggled to walk as he began to cough up blood he took three steps and then one of the bounty hunters drove the axe into his shoulder almost severing his arm Jack still stood refusing to go down.

"You ok boss?" one of the men said as he helped his leader up.

"Yeah, how is he still standing?" the man asked as he spit out a few teeth.

"He must be tougher than he looks,"

"No matter hold him," the leader ordered.

The two cronies grabbed on to Jack's arms, because of his injures Jack was unable to resist and held him in place; the leader took the knuckle dusters and walked up to the subdued rider.

"You must of thought it was real funny pounding on my face Claymore, let's see how you like it," the boss said as he began punching Jack repeatedly in the face.

"You acted real strange when I mention that red head," the boss said while punching Jack, Jack had lost several teeth and his nose was broken.

"I think you're sweet on her," he continued as Jack gushed blood from his mouth and nose.

"Well in that case when I take her I'll let her know it's all your fault," he said as he felt Jack's jaw shatter and his skull crack, he then grabbed Jack's blood covered hair to force him to look at him.

"It's your fault because you failed Claymore. You failed to protect her and your failure is will be that last thought she thinks about before I slit her throat," the boss said with a wicked grin he then delivered his strongest punch yet knocking Jack out and causing him to crumble to the ground.

"Damn boss you really laid in to him," one of the thugs commented.

"Yeah I don't think that lady is gonna like it," the other agreed.

"She said alive, and he is though I don't know how, she never said in good condition. Now get the chains we got a delivery to make," the boss ordered "And then we go for the Straw Hats,"


	9. Into the West Pt2

**_A.n We own nothing._**

 ** _Sorry for the late update, our main editor recently got a new job and has been very busy with work. Updates may be a bit slow from now but we will try and keep posting chapters regularly._**

* * *

 _Going Merry_

It had been several hours since Jack had escaped Sanji's wrath, while the cook was still very keen on killing the young Rider he'd cooled down quite a bit. Sanji had prepared dinner like normal and once it was ready the entire Straw Hat crew sat down to eat, Chopper brought Nami's share to her cabin as she could not walk.

After dinner Jack still had not returned and no one blamed him; Sanji was pretty scary when he was mad/jealous. The crew started to worry when Jack didn't come back before they went to bed, Luffy and Zoro weren't as worried as some of the other members because Jack was more than capable of taking care of himself plus nothing could really harm him.

That didn't help Connor though; he had a weird feeling that something wasn't right. He couldn't get to sleep and eventually went up on deck earlier than usual. On deck he looked towards the Island and sighed he was about to move to the back of the ship when he sensed something watching him, he turned around and saw the air ripple and Strange appeared before him in his astral projection form.

"Greetings and salutations Ri…Oh you're not Jack," Stephan said to Connor.

"Little late for a visit don't you think?" Connor asked.

"Yes I apologize for the late hour but it is urgent," Stephen claimed.

"Oh did something happen to Jacks family?" Connor asked concerned.

"No, no they're fine I just wanted to let him know why I haven't been in contact for the last few days,"

"Oh well Jack's not here, haven't seen him since mid-afternoon,"

"What?! Where is he?"

"No clue Sanji chased him off the earlier; he got mad that Nami kissed him,"

"Sanji? Is he the blond one?"

"Yup that's him,"

"I see…I don't suppose you could give me a quick summary on what's been happening the past few days?"

"Sure the last two we've been at sea, some guy in a suit showed up and Jack said he was a demon but apart from that nothing out of the ordinar…"

"WHAT?! A DEMON HERE? HOW?" Stephen panicked.

"I don't know Jack was pretty adamant that I not ask about it or have anything to do with it,"

"That is good the less you know the better, did Jack demon proof the ship yet?"

"You can demon proof stuff?" Connor asked amazed.

"Yes, if another one shows up no matter what it offers you must always say No,"

"Funny Jack said the same thing about you," Connor chuckled.

"Really when?"

"Right before you first appeared like…well a ghost,"

"Fair enough. Anything else?"

"Well we landed on this Island this morning, Jack said it's a western theme…whatever that means,"

"Oh his father will be pleased to hear that, he loves western movies," Stephen said happily.

"And still don't know what that is. He and Zoro…"

"Zorro as in the legend of Zorro?"

"No as in the first mate of this crew. They wandered around town together and when we met back up at the ship Jack's crazy god friend was waiting for him,"

"Crazy god... Artemis! Artemis was here?" Stephen suddenly became very serious.

"Yeah but she left earlier this afternoon after Jack told her off,"

"And you're sure Jack hasn't been seen since,"

Connor nodded.

"Alright you need to find him. Artemis has kidnapped him before and she is not the type to give up,"

"I don't get it Jack can't die and his wounds heal very quickly shouldn't he be fine?" Connor asked, though he was unsure if it was true or not.

"Not against a god, Jack is technically a spirt and as such vulnerable to heavenly weapons,"

"Heavenly weapons?" Connor was getting confused now.

"Weapons forged in heaven, they're, more commonly used by Angles. But Gods can use them too,"

"Could they also forge other things like rope or chains?" Connor asked now very worried.

"With ease and they would be able to bind any spirt, even a Ghost Rider,"

"So you don't think…"

"Jack may have been captured by Artemis. You need to find him before she disappears with him forever," Stephen said gravely.

Connor stared at the spirt of the Doctor in horror.

"Can she really do that?" Connor asked, but he did not get an answer because Stephen faded from sight.

* * *

 _Avengers tower, New York_

Stephan returned to his own body and he quickly stood up, Castiel appeared next to him.

"I take it you heard all that?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I did,"

"Jarvis please gather everyone in the meeting room," Stephan requested as he and Castiel left to go to the meeting room.

Once there the other residents of the tower slowly entered, once everyone was gathered Stephen told them the bad news.

"So Artemis is back and has kidnapped Jack again. Why do we always get bad news from that world?" Tony asked.

"Forget Artemis there was a demon over there, I knew that kid was bad news," Dean hissed.

"For the 66th time that boy is not a demon," Castiel said.

"What are the pirates doing letting her on their ship," Bruce asked.

"They probably didn't know who she was," Clint reasoned.

"Bruce is right, are they going after him?" Natasha asked.

"I told the boy why they should find Jack but was forced back before he could respond," Stephan claimed.

"I doubt any group of pirates are dumb enough to fight a god, Jack may be on his own," Sam reasoned

"They had better not leave him in her hands or else," Natasha hissed.

"I don't think they will. I think they'll go after him and get him back," Steve said.

"How can you know this?" Thor asked.

"Just a first impression I got from them while I was over there," Steve smiled, he had yet to tell anyone that Jack was part of the crew; especially his wife. He was not going to touch that with a ten-foot pole.

* * *

 _Villain's hideout_

The man walked into their hide out, it was an old abandoned barn. The boss dragged Jack's unconscious form behind him; the Rider was chained up in some glowing chains and badly hurt. Artemis looked over to the men as they entered.

"Hey boys back so soon?" the little goddess asked.

"Yup we got your boyfriend all wrapped up," the boss said and threw Jack at Artemis feet.

Artemis looked over the injured Rider and smiled.

"Aw he's so cute when he's sleeping," She squealed.

"Hey girlie I got a question about our deal," the boss said "these weapons are ours for the next twelve hours right? That means we can use them any way we see fit right?"

"Yup as long as you don't kill Jack with them and give them back at the appointed time. You can do anything you want with them," Artemis confirmed.

An evil smile spread across the bosses face "Then you won't mind if my boys and I go hunting then,"

"Not at all in fact, I wish you the best of luck and may your hunt be bountiful," Artemis blessed.

"Right have fun we'll be back soon," the boss said and walked away with his men following him.

* * *

 _Going Merry_

Connor had woken the other Straw Hats up as soon as Strange had left and explained the situation. Luffy was predictably pissed; no one took his crew members and got away with it. They decided to split up and search the Island, Zoro and Chopper went together, Luffy went with Robin and Usopp went with Connor. Sanji stayed on the Merry to guard Nami.

Zoro and Chopper were searching the town, Chopper had caught the scent of Jack's blood and they'd followed it to the main street; there was a big patch of red dirt in the middle of the street.

"That's Jack's blood," Chopper confirmed.

"Can you pick up a trail?" Zoro asked seriously.

Chopper sniffed the air and nodded.

"Yes but I can smell more of Jack's blood coming towards us," Chopper said confused.

"Probably the guys who took him, go hide in that alley. I'll make this quick and very painful," Zoro ordered and drew his swords.

Chopper ran into a nearby alley and hid behind some boxes in his hybrid form.

Zoro focused his attention on the man heading towards him, in particular the two glowing scimitars in his hands.

"Well well if it isn't Zoro, you've got quite the bounty on your head," the man said.

"Where's Jack?" Zoro demanded.

"Oh he's fine, getting reacquainted with his girlfriend. But you need to worry about yourself," the man said and charged forward with his swords out.

Zoro blocked both incoming strikes but the amount of force that the two scimitars gave off was unnatural. Zoro realized that these were the heavenly weapons that Connor warned them about and went on the offensive; he had to end it quickly or his own blades would break.

In one swift movement the two scimitars were sent flying out of the man's hands and Zoro pointed his own at the man's neck.

"Now where is Jack?" Zoro asked in a deadly tone.

Suddenly he felt a something slash across his chest Zoro stumbled in both surprise and pain.

"What?" he asked and saw that the man had the two scimitars in his hands again.

"Whoa, did not know they would do that," he commented and hit Zoro on the back of the head with the hilt of his blades.

Zoro fell to the ground unconscious. The man picked up Zoro's fallen swords and his limp body, he walked away with a very happy smile on his face.

Chopper was shaking in fear at what he'd just seen; the little doctor was too frightened to move.

* * *

Luffy and Robin were looking along the coast for any hidden or abandoned shacks, so far they had yet to find anything suspicious.

"Luffy should we try somewhere else?" Robin suggested.

"No this way is fine," Luffy said harshly.

Robin sighed, she had used her powers to search the area and even told Luffy that there was no sign of Jack; but the Straw Hat captain wanted to keep looking anyway. They continued on in silence until Luffy stopped.

"Do you hear that?" Luffy asked.

But before Robin could answer someone charged out of the bushes and punched Luffy in the face, the force of the punch sent the captain into the sea.

"LUFFY!" Robin screamed.

The attacker then turned to her but arms sprouted from the attacker's body and restrained him. Robin ran to the edge of the coast and looked into the water, unfortunately it was too dark to see the bottom and she could not jump in after him.

Robin was so focused on the water that she didn't notice a second attacker sneak up behind her and hit her with a rock. The moment he did Robin slumped to the ground and the arms restraining the first attacker disappeared.

The first man jumped into the ocean and emerged with an unconscious Straw Hat captain.

* * *

 _Villains Hideout_

 _"Oh Jackie-p_ oo, it's time to wake up" Jack heard a familiar voice say he opened his eyes to see Artemis standing in front of him.

"Oh goodie you're awake," she said cheerfully.

"YOU!" Jack hissed with rage.

Jack tried to lunge at her but found he couldn't move he looked up to see he was restrained from the rafters of the barn he was being held in. His whole body was in burning pain none of his wounds had healed and he was bleeding profusely, if it wasn't for the fact he was already dead he would of died a long time ago.

"Artemis what did you do?" he growled.

"I saved you silly," she said sweetly.

"Saved me! How is this saving me?"

"Jackie-poo I had to do it, that siren was going to take you from me," the goddess claimed, as she stroked his face.

"She's not a siren! Look that's not important, they're going after my friends, you've got to let me go," Jack pleaded.

"Huh I guess that's the hunt they were talking about," Artemis said indifferently.

"Wait what? Oh Artemis no…please don't tell me you blessed their hunt," Jack begged desperately.

"Yep they should be back soon"

Jack hung his head in despair he knew that any hunt blessed by Artemis would always be successful his only hoped that they would take his friends alive.

Just then the three bounty hunters came in each had a Straw Hat draped over his shoulder, the same chains that held Jack in place we're tied around them.

"Alright girlie, your times up," the leader said as he and his men dropped the Straw Hats not too far from Jack.

Jack stared at Luffy, Zoro and Robin. They had already taken out the heavy hitters, Robin wasn't strong physically but she was incredibly smart and dangerous in her own right. He took comfort that they were still alive.

"Oh already, oh well I'll be back Jackie-poo," Artemis said.

"Screw you," Jack responded.

"Oh silly that doesn't happen till the honeymoon," she giggled as she walked out.

"Alright up an atom!" leader said as he dumped a pail of water on the pirates waking them up.

"Wouldn't want you to miss this," he said with a dark chuckle.

"What!? Who?! Jack!" Luffy cried as he spied the Rider.

"Hey Luffy," Jack said weakly.

"Jack you're hurt and…why are your wounds not healing?" Robin asked very concerned.

"Artemis gave them weapons forged in heaven; they can hurt Ghost Riders really bad with them. Also these chains are not helping either," Jack explained.

"Don't worry Jack we'll get you to Chopper...once...I...get...why won't these break?!" Luffy said as he struggled against his bonds.

"Those chains are forged in heaven too; they're like my chains they can't break, the only way out is with the key. I'm sorry guys this is all my fault," Jack looked away in shame.

"Don't you say that bone head! None of this is on you!" Zoro claimed.

"Ok enough of this reunion," the leader said as he walked up to Jack.

"You broke my hand Claymore, so I'm gonna break every bone in your body," he said with a chuckle.

"Bring it you punk ass bitch," Jack said with his Cheshire grin.

"Let's see you do that without your teeth,"

Jack took the beating and it hurt a lot plus the fact that his previous injuries hadn't healed yet weren't helping the situation.

'If I keep their focus on me then they'll leave my friends alone…I hope," Jack thought.

"So anything to say now demon?" the leader asked when he'd stopped punching the poor Rider.

"Yeah you hit like my grandmother," Jack smirked.

The leaders' eye twitched in annoyance, he walked over to one of his men and grabbed the heavenly Knuckle dusters knowing that these would be more effective. He was about to start again when another man walked in carrying Usopp over his shoulder, the sniper was restrained by glowing chains as well.

'Crap that makes four now, that's half the crew,' Jack panicked.

"Hey boss sorry I'm late this guy runs really really fast," the thug said and dropped Usopp to the ground.

"No worries we were just getting started, where's your partner?" the leader asked.

"This guy had a kid with him, but he escaped Jo's still looking for him," the man finished.

'Connor, he escaped,' Jacks eyes widened.

"A kid really?"

"Yeah looked like he was from the other side of the Island,"

"Might have been a local there are savages on this Island after all," one of the other thugs said.

"I guess Jo went after him anyway should we call him off?"

'Yes if you call off the hunt then Artemis's blessing will retract from Connor,' Jack thought hopefully.

"Hey Straw Hat you got a kid on your crew?" one of the thugs asked.

"Nope," Luffy lied.

"What use would we have for a kid?" Zoro accused "they're nothing liabilities,"

"Hmm…in that case you won't mind if we find and kill this kid then," the leader smiled evilly.

"NNNOOOO!" Jack, Robin, Luffy and Zoro cried out at the same time.

"Hear that men the kid stays on the list; contact Jo and tell him to bring the kid in. We'll pick up that red haired chick too," the leader declared.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM YOU SICK BASTERD!" Jack yelled angrily.

"And what are you going to do about it?" the leader mocked.

"I'm going to burn you alive," Jack threatened darkly.

"I'd like to see you try, you can't move let alone pull any of your tricks," the leader laughed.

* * *

Connor ran through the desert, he and Usopp had been walking around the outskirts of town when they were stopped by a man with a glowing Axe and his friend. Usopp had distracted both men long enough for Connor to get away, but now he was alone and he knew the man with the Axe wasn't far behind Connor quickly ducked behind some laege rocks.

He tried to catch his breath; he had been running from this man for a while but no matter where he ran or what he tried to do to lose him the man would always find him. It made no sense and what was worse was that he had felt his brand pulse five times tonight. That meant that not only had Luffy been defeated but four others as well, he knew both Jack and Luffy had been defeated and most likely Usopp as well as the last pulse came just after he'd run away from the sniper.

"Alright kid you might as well come out, we've got the rest of your friends," he heard the man say.

Connor held very still trying to be as quite as possible, but it was no good the man came around the rock and stood over Connor with an evil smirk. He swung his Axe at the boy but Connor dived out of the way; the Axe destroyed the rock he was hiding behind.

Connor did not want to be on the receiving end of that Axe so he took off to run again, he did not get far when a sharp pain came from his leg. He cried in pain and fell to the ground; Connor looked down and saw a dagger embedded in the back of his right leg.

He removed it quickly but the wound was deep, he'd need at least 15 minutes for it to heal enough for him to walk and another 30 to be able to run; time which he did not have. The man walked over to him and stood above him with his Axe raised.

"Say good night boy," the man said.

Connor stared at it and the man in fear; but before the man could bring it down an arrow shot into his hand causing him to drop it to the ground.

"Step away from the boy!" a voice in the night called out.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" the man shouted into the darkness.

"This one's dim witted Kemosabe" another voice said.

Connor looked around he could not see any of his rescuers; he knew he could us his sight but decided against it.

The man quickly went for his Axe but a shot rang out and the Axe skirted away by another arrow, he tried again but two more arrows were fired and the weapon moved further away.

"Boy you're not kidding Tonto," the first voice said.

"Come out and fight me like a man!" the goon shouted.

"You mean like this,"

The goon turned around and was met with a leather gloved fist to the face. As he stumbled back he straightened up to see standing before him a tall man in a white hat and blue shirt he also wore black pants and a red bandana around his neck but his most distinguishable feature was a black mask that covered his face.

"IT'S YOU!" the man shouted.

"Yep," the masked man responded.

He then sent a left hook to the man's head followed by a right jab to his face, followed with a knee to his gut and a double fist to the base of his neck causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

After he was finished with the assault a native man wearing a buck skin outfit walked up to him and looked over the fallen man.

"He fights like drunken bear Kemosabe," the native observed.

"I'll say, thanks for the help by the way," the masked man responded.

"If you had required my help I would have offered it,"

"Let's just tend to the kid,"

The two men walked over to Connor who was looking at them with uneasy eyes.

"You alright son?" the masked man asked.

Connor backed up he still could not walk, the native bent down reached for the boys shoulder and the moment he touched it Connors instincts kicked in, he drew his sword and pressed the edge of it at the natives' throat.

"Don't touch me," Connor hissed dangerously, the native removed his hand.

"Woah son where's the fire?" the masked man asked trying to calm the boy down, he took a step forward.

"Move and he dies," Connor said seriously, the masked man froze in place.

"We're not going to hurt you. We want to help you,"

"How do I know that? You're wearing a mask,"

"I'm not an outlaw, this mask represents Justice,"

"How dumb do you think I am? Even if what you say is true that's more of a reason not to trust you"

"Kemosabe a little help please," the native requested.

The mask man sighed, he did not want to do this to a kid but he did not want to lose his friend either. He quickly drew one of his pistols and shot the sword out of the boy's hand. The native picked it up and stepped back from the boy.

"You shouldn't play with sharp objects," the masked man said and holstered his pistol.

"This blade dull Kemosabe, him not kill anything with it," Tonto claimed as he examined the sword.

Connor glared at the two men, the native handed the sword off to the masked man and bent down; he looked at the leg injury.

"I need bandages and water," the native claimed.

The masked man nodded and retrieved the items form the houses, he gave them to his friend and the native began patching Connor up.

"You know he looks like he might be from one of the local tribes," the masked man observed.

"I hear no news of missing boys, which tribe you from?" and he finished wrapping the boys leg.

"None of your business," Connor hissed.

"Kid we want to help you can you tell us why that man was after you?" the masked man asked.

"Why? Why do you want to help me?"

"Because we're nice guys, do we need a reason? So about that man…"

"They… they took my friends" Connor admitted.

"Hold on, who took your friends?" the man asked.

Connor then explained about Jack and Artemis, how Jack had been missing for several hours, he had learned Jack had been taken and that his friends had decided to split up to find him. Until he and Usopp were ambushed and he was forced to flee to the desert, the two men stared at Connor with bewildered looks on their faces.

"That's some story son," the masked man said.

"It's true!" Connor urged.

"No one said it wasn't plus the glowing hatchet is proof enough,"

"I need to find them before it's too late,"

"You not walk on this leg," the native said.

"But…"

"Don't worry son we'll help you find them," the masked man said as he picked up the Axe "This might come in handy" he then put his fingers to his lips and whistled.

Connor heard the neigh of a horse and looked to see two horses heading towards them one was your typical painted pony while the other was white as driven snow the two horses came to a stop in front of them.

"Come on kid let's go save your friends," the masked man said as he picked Connor up and put him on his white horse; he then mounted it himself.

"Who are you?" Connor asked and looked at the two men.

"Me Tonto, him Ranger," Tonto introduced.

"I'm Connor," Connor said.

The Ranger smiled, suddenly the horse then reared back on its hind legs.

"High ho silver! Away!" the Ranger shouted and they rode back to town.

The posse headed back into town where they began to search for clues, as it was the middle of the night it was difficult. While the men were looking for clues Connor had used his sight on both men and they appeared blue. He also spotted something glowing blue in the middle of the road.

"Hey what's that?" Connor asked from the Rangers horse and pointed to the middle of the road.

The Ranger and Tonto went over to investigate; they came upon the spot where Jack had lost his fight with the bounty hunters.

"Blood Kemosabe," Tonto said.

"Can you track it?" the mask man asked.

"It's has long sense dried too dark to follow," Tonto replied "How you see this in dark?"

"Just lucky I guess," Connor answered nervously. His heart sank that they could not track the others with it.

Suddenly he was thrown from the horse by a furry brown projectile slamming into his face. Tonto and the Ranger immediately ran to him but what they saw confused them.

"CONNOR! THEY TOOK ZORO AND JACK!" the figure who was revealed to be Chopper wailed loudly with tears streaming from his face.

"Chopper? You're okay," Connor said happily hugging the small doctor.

"What is this thing?" the Ranger asked as he pulled Chopper out of Connors arms and held him up.

Chopper took it as a threat and shifted into his human from.

"LET ME GO!" He shouted, throwing the Ranger back.

"SKINWALKER!" Tonto shouted, he reached for the knife in his belt and tackled Chopper to the ground. The two began rolling around shouting threats at each other.

"No wait he's out doctor," Connor quickly said.

"That things a doctor?" the masked man asked sceptically.

"Yes,"

"Really, then why hasn't he noticed your leg yet?"

"WHAT!" Chopper screamed and threw Tonto off him; he got up and raced over to Connor.

"You hurt your leg?"

"A small knife wound nothing to worry about,"

"When did it happen?"

"A bit over an hour ago,"

"I think I should still look at it,"

"Chopper we don't have time, Jack's trail has gone cold can you track him?" Connor asked.

"Yeah I think so," Chopper said as he turned into his deer from and began to sniff the ground.

"This little guy is full of surprises," the Ranger claimed as Tonto came up to him.

"I'm not so sure of this Kemosabe, skinwalkers bad medicine," Tonto warned.

"If the kid trusts him that's good enough for me,"

"That why me not sure, boy might be cursed,"

"Let's just give it a chance. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I hate it when you say that," Tonto said.

Chopper managed to pick up Jack's scent and the group followed Chopper out to several miles into the desert where they came across a run down and abandoned farm with an old rickety barn.

"Jack's in there," Chopper said shifting back to his hybrid form.

Connor, Chopper, Tonto and the Ranger were hiding behind some large rocks, the Ranger did not want to storm the barn until they knew what they were up against.

"You're sure your friend is in there?" the Ranger asked Chopper.

"Yes I can smell him," Chopper confirmed.

"What about the others?" Connor asked concerned.

"Jack's blood is masking any other scent, he's probably lost a lot," Chopper answered and then got an idea "Can't you see them?"

"I can't see through walls," Connor said.

Tonto was not conferrable with Chopper; he did not trust the shape changing deer. If what it was saying was true than the boy's friends were inside but he knew skin walkers were bad, the only reason he had not killed it yet was because it clung to the boy like he would disappear.

"We can't go in without knowing how many men are in there," the Ranger claimed.

"Him might know Kemosabe," Tonto said and pointed to a man coming out of the barn.

"I think he just might," the masked man said.

They stealthily made their way to the thug that had just come out, he placed his glowing weapon on the ground and lowered his pants to take a piss, and the Ranger snuck up behind him and drew his gun.

"Freeze," he ordered and the man froze in fear.

"Well looks like we catch him with him trousers down," Tonto joked.

"Why Tonto did you just make a joke?"

"Kemosabe focus," Tonto warned.

"Right, right; how many men are inside?"

"Three," the man answered.

Connor looked at the barn in contemplation; he could take three men easily.

"Do they all have glowing weapons?" the masked man continued.

"No, only two of them do plus mine," the thug answered.

'If they were regular weapons I'd have no trouble taking them out but…I doubt even my sea stone blade will stand up to them,' he thought and then spied the weapon, it was a scimitar 'but if I use that…'

"How injured are the prisoners?"

"Claymore is the worst off he's taken all of the bosses punishment. I have no clue how he's still alive," the thug then gave a discerption of Jack's injuries. It made Chopper shake with rage.

Connor looked at the masked man and his Indian friend, they were still questioning the thug, he caught Chopper's eye and the deer nodded at him he mouthed something to Connor. Connor read the doctors command; he grabbed the scimitar and snuck towards the barn.

Once he reached it he pressed himself against the outer wall and peaked in using his second sight; he could see the Straw Hats all chained up, the thugs and finally Jack…though he still didn't give off any colour. Connor's eyes widened at the damage from to him, why hadn't it healed? Connor couldn't wait for the others.

Connor gripped the hilt of the glowing sword tightly; taking a deep breath he entered the barn.

"HEY ASSHOLES! Looking for me?!" Connor announced loudly getting everyone's attention.

Jack's eyes widened in fear when he heard Connor's voice.

"No Connor run," he begged weakly.

But Connor didn't he walked slowly towards the thugs and tightened his grip the glowing weapon in his hand.

"Well well if It isn't the little kid, you saved us the job of hunting you down," one of the men approached and placed his hand on the boys shoulder.

"Come to surrender?"

"No," Connor started and in one swift move the thug's arm had been severed.

"GAAAHHHHHHH!" the thug screamed in pain as blood poured out from where his hand and lower arm had been, he fell to his knees.

"I've come to kill you all," Connor said emotionlessly and decapitated the man, spraying blood all over him.

The body feel lifelessly to the floor and the head rolled over to where the other two thugs were standing. Jack stared in horror at what he'd just seen.

The men grabbed their holy weapons and charged at the boy together but Connor blocked each in coming strike with ease, he was on the defensive until the man with the other scimitar lunged for a killing blow. Connor side stepped it and stabbed the man in the side. The man screamed in pain as Connor ripped the blade out of him.

The second man stopped his attacks and began to back up in fear; Connor was dishing out a series of slices to the first man. But they were small shallow cuts.

"Big injuries hurt…but did you know that lots of little ones will cause you to die from blood loss faster?" Connor asked the man.

Jack could not believe what he was seeing, this was not his friend this was something else it had to be, Connor was not an emotionless killer; Jack looked at the Straw Hats but they had all closed their eyes.

"Connor stop this now," Jack had seen enough "If you keep this up…your soul will become tainted and then I'll have to burn your soul,"

Connor didn't stop and once the man fell he took his own glowing sword and stabbed him in the back he left it there and walked towards the last man. By now the last thug was terrified and was shaking in fear. He lost all strength in his legs and fell to the ground.

"No please…" he begged, he thought that the skeleton was a monster but this kid was on a whole other level.

"CONNOR I ORDER YOU TO STOP!" Jack screamed desperately, but Connor did not obey.

Jack did not understand he had ordered Connor to stop but the boy had ignored his commands, he looked into Connor's eyes they were blank and emotionless, the boy did not seem to care he was covered in blood.

Connor reached down and grabbed the key that was hanging off the man's belt. He then turned to walk towards Jack. The man pulled out a gun and fired it at Connor but at the last second Connor had evaded it. He grabbed his Sea stone blade and threw it at the man; it landed straight in his chest.

Once the last man fell Connor's eyes went back to normal, he blinked and took in the massacre around him. He looked down at his cloths, he was covered in blood, Connor started to shake in realization on what he'd done…what Chopper had forced him to do.

"W...W…What have I done?" he whispered in fear.

"CONNOR!" Chopper shouted.

Connor looked over to the door and saw Chopper the masked man and Tonto staring at him. This snapped him out of his panic and ran over to Jack and unlocked the chains that were holding him up. The moment the key touched the chains they unravelled and Jack was released. His body was broken to a horrid extent and he fell hard to the ground causing him further pain.

"JACK!" Connor yelled as he bent down over the Rider.

"Connor...why?" Jack weakly said as he bled out.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't stop myself," Connor claimed as tears started to form in his eyes.

Chopper ran over to them and kneeled to inspect the Rider, he couldn't believe what he was seeing virtually every bone was broken many in several places, his arm was holding on by a thread and two gaping holes were in his chest. His face was a bloody mess one eye was swollen shut, his nose was twisted and broken his skin was an ugly purple and he had many missing and broken teeth.

"Is he going to be ok?" Connor asked tears in his eyes.

"I...I don't know he should be dead by now let alone talking," Chopper said as he got to work.

"Leader...big...need...to...stop him," Jack said as he coughed up more blood.

Connor looked over the three dead men but did not see anyone who looked like the gangs leader.

"Jack there's no one here like that," Connor said.

"No...Nami...must...save...NAMI!" Jack screamed as blue flames covered his body faster than anything humanly possible he ran with a demonic roar out the barn he jumped on Tonto's horse and the animal riderized with blue flames same as its rider and took off across the desert leaving a trail of blue flames.

"Tonto did you see that?" the masked man asked in shock.

"Yes Kemosabe, he stole my horse," Tonto answered.

* * *

 _Going Merry_

Sanji desperately tried to fight against the bounty Hunter but it was no use no matter what he did the man blocked every attack with his glowing sword, Sanji was badly cut and bleeding but he refused to go down until the man delivered a final punch to his head with the hilt of his sword which dropped him like a bag a rocks

"I eat weaklings like you for lunch, now time for desert," he said with a sick smile as he headed to the cabin he opened the door and saw Nami lying on the bed.

"Who are you!?" she yelled.

"Oh we're gonna get real personal real soon darlin, by the way Claymore says hi," the man chuckled.

"What did you do with Jack?"

"Oh he's tied up at the moment, the fact is he ain't coming and..." the man was stopped by the sound of an unholy roar he turned around just in time to see a force of blue flames ram into him sending him flying into the wall.

"Jack!" Nami said in delight as she saw the Rider standing in the door way; Jack took a quick look at Nami before turning back to the man.

"I don't know how you got out freak but I'm putting you down for good!" he yelled as he lodged his sword in Jack's skull.

The smirk on his face vanished as nothing happened, unfortunately for him the full force of the Rider was unleashed, this was no longer a spirit of vengeance but the embodiment of God's justice has been set free. Jack snapped his fingers and chains wrapped around the man's waist and pulled him to the ground.

"My turn," the Rider hissed.

Jack grabbed on to the man's arms and ripped them from their socket the man screamed as blood gushed from his wounds. He then proceeded to beat the man in the face with his severed arms taking great care not to kill him when he was satisfied he tossed the arms aside.

He grabbed the man and began to tear into his chest he ripped away the skin and mussels until he reached the rib cage; grabbing onto the bones and broke them revealing the man's internal organs.

Jack grabbed onto his still beating heart and ripped it out showing it to the man while it still beat before burning it to ash.

Jack stood up and turned human he removed the sword from his skull as blood drained down his face he turned to Nami who was staring at all of his wounds.

"Jack...what happened to you?" she asked.

The Rider did not respond but fell to the floor in absolute agony, Nami fell out of bed and crawled to the rider she placed his bleeding head in her lap as she stroke his face.

"Jack please don't die," she begged with tears running down her face.

"And leave you behind, wouldn't dream of it," he said with a chuckle.

"Don't talk save your strength," she said with a smile.

"I'll see you later Nami," Jack said before falling unconscious.

The rest of the Straw Hats arrived at the ship 30 minutes later they stormed the deck to find a knocked out Sanji as Robin and Zoro tended to him the rest ran to the cabin to see the bloody remains of the man and Jack who was not fairing much better. Nami was trying to stop the bleeding with a blanket but it was not working, she looked at the others in tears and Chopper ran over to Jack.

Chopper kneeled down and did his best to treat the Rider's wounds but he was out of his element he had no idea how to treat a Ghost Rider and could not guarantee Jack would live.

* * *

 _Earlier at the barn_

The masked man and the Indian were horrified at the scene in front of them, it was only when the boy moved to unchain his friend did they snap out of it and then the young man had changed into a blue demon and stole Tonto's horse. Once he was gone the masked man looked at the other occupants in the room his eyes widened when he recognized both Luffy and Zoro.

"You're the...Hey what are you doing?" the Ranger asked in surprise as Connor released them.

"Damn bone head," Zoro muttered and retrieved his weapons.

The others stood up and ran out of the barn ignoring the two local heroes. The Ranger and Tonto were in shock as they had just saved an infamous pirate crew.

The Straw Hats ran as fast as they could to get back to the Merry, thankfully in Jack's rage there was a glowing blue trail of fire to follow. The Ranger and the Tonto followed on a white horse there was no way they were going to let theses pirates go.

When they reached the Merry they dashed on board the first thing they saw was Sanji lying unconscious.

"Damn it cook don't you dare die on me," Zoro hissed and went to examine Sanji.

"Let me help," Robin said and began inspecting Sanji's injured form; she was no doctor but she knew fatal wounds when she saw them and thankfully Sanji had none on him.

"Kemosabie what we do?" Tonto asked his friend. They were on the deck with the pirates but neither of them were prepared to fight this crew.

"Hey you two!" Luffy shouted getting their attention.

The two heroes got on guard as Luffy approached.

"Is that your horse?" Luffy asked and pointed to the deriderized animal not far from the ship.

Tonto instantly ran off the ship and over to his horse inspecting the steed for any injury and…well fire. The masked man was about to demand answers and the pirates surrender but was interrupted by Connor.

"Luffy, can you help me?" Connor asked holding out the chalk board and his eyes were glowing.

The ranger stared at the glowing yellow eyes in shock, Tonto was right this was bad medicine.

"Sure," Luffy answered and took the chalkboard "Where is he?"

"By the mast...he wants to know why I'm covered in blood,"

Luffy wrote that it wasn't Connor's blood and Strange should go into the cabin.

"He just went through the door...and he's back. He's not happy; he wants to know how bounty hunters did this,"

Luffy wrote that Airtimes had given the hunters god weapons and once they were captured they had used them to beat Jack up.

"He wants to know what happened to the hunters,"

Luffy wrote that Connor had killed them all and Jack finished the leader off, he then asked Strange to help save Jack. He wrote that Chopper was a good doctor but he was unsure if the deer could handle it on his own.

"He's gone," Connor said and his eyes went back to normal.

"What the hell was that?" the masked man demanded and looked at Connor "Why didn't you tell me your so called friends were pirates? What are you even doing on this ship?"

"Oh your still here, who are you anyway?" Luffy asked.

"I'm a Lawman and you lot will surrender and release that boy, if you know what's good for you," the Ranger demanded.

"What kind of lawman wears a mask?" Luffy asked completely ignoring the threat.

"Just give up and no one gets hurt,"

"KEMOSBIE HELP!" Tonto shouted.

The masked man looked to his friend and saw him restrained by what looked like arms growing from his body, and then arms sprouted from his own body and did the same.

"Now now boys play nice," Robin said sweetly.

"Oi Robin that wasn't necessary," Luffy whined.

"Maybe not but I think we should keep them restrained until we explain everything, or Chopper finishes with Jack,"

"Fine," Luffy huffed.

* * *

 _Avengers Tower, New York_

Strange came to in his body and looked at the Avengers and Winchesters that were gathered around him waiting on an update on Jack.

"Well?" Steve asked.

"He's alive but barely, it appears Artemis gave bounty hunters holy weapons and they hurt him severely. He has multiple lacerations on the torso and one on his head that appears to go into his brain. From what I've seen he also has several broken bones and is bleeding like a faucet," Stephen said gravely.

The Avengers looked at Widow they were prepared to restrain her if she decided to go on a rampage, the assassin sat with a dark cloud of rage hanging over her head.

"Is my son going to live?" she asked with anger in her voice.

"If it was anyone else I'd say no, but he is a Rider and cannot die. However he has at least a week of recovery ahead of him and it will be extremely painful because of the weapons powerful nature it will take a long time for him to heal," Stephen explained.

"Artemis has gone too far this time, if you require it I believe I can easily persuade my father to go to war with the Olympians he has grown quite fond of Jack and will not be pleased with this. We've never liked the Greek gods anyway," Thor said.

"After what Jack did for us during the second heavenly war my brothers and Sisters I will gladly join this fight," Castiel added in.

"You can probably count the other Riders in, you mess with one of them you mess with all of them," Dean said.

"Ok hold on let's not start the fourth crusade yet" Clint said.

"I want her head," Widow said in a low voice.

"Why were there bounty hunters after Jack in the first place?" Sam asked.

"My best guess is they were after the Pirates and Jack defended them," Stephen assumed.

"I know Jacks a good kid and all but why would he defend Pirates?" Tony asked confused.

Now Captain America was a master at hiding his emotions, no interrogator on earth could read anything he gave off except for his wife; she saw every little twitch and new he was hiding something.

"Steven Grant Rogers, what aren't you telling us?" Widow demanded which caused everyone to look at him.

"It's nothing…"

"Steven what are you hiding?" Widow said again.

"Jack joined the crew" Steve sighed.

"WHAT?!" everyone in the room shouted.

"Those basteds forced him to be a pirate?!" Widow accused.

"No they had nothing to do with it. It was Jack's choice to join them,"

"Why would our son willingly choose to be a pirate?"

"Because the government over there is extremely corrupt, they were the ones behind the missing children. When Jack saved them and destroyed that factory, the Government marked him a wanted man. So he joined their crew because they are good people and he trusts them," Steve explained as he matched his wife's glare.

"Alright Jack's a pirate!" Dean celebrated but he quickly shut up when widow shot him a death glare.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Widow said in a deadly tone.

"Because I knew how'd you react, Nat I love you more than anything but when it comes to our children you become extremely scary,"

"And you approve of this?"

"Yes I do, because if it was me over there instead of him I would have done the same thing,"

"We did not raise him to be a pirate,"

"No but I am very proud of him because he's doing everything we raised him to do. He's defending the innocent and standing up for what he believes in no matter who or what stands against him,"

Widow was very quiet for several moments as she contemplated everything, the whole room was dead silent as they held their breaths waiting for her response.

"How high is his bounty?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Steve answered with a smile.

"It better be no less than a million, if my svetlyak is going to be a pirate he better be the best pirate they've ever seen," she said.

"I'll be sure to ask next time I visit," Strange said.

"You better and you tell him that if his bounty is not at desirable levels I expect him to blow up a military base and if he doesn't he's in big trouble when he gets home,"

"Honey I'm glad that you approve of Jacks career change but I think he should heal first," Steve smiled.

"Speaking of witch, Tony any luck on the teleporter?" Bruce asked.

"Actually yes. I've fixed it and I think we might be able to send Jack some supplies," Tony said happily.

"Really?"

"It's untested but yes. I won't go into technical details but basically we use Strange as an anchor point," Tony said.

"What do you mean Stark?" Thor asked.

"Well when strange goes over there he follows a path and his soul appears in pirate world. Theoretically at that point strange is just energy and when he comes back he always goes back to his own body...anyone know why?"

"Because my body acts as a beacon in this world," Strange said.

"Right but over there your energy is a beacon in that world one I should be able to lock onto," Tony smirked.

"So we can go over there now? Can you send Bruce to help with Jacks treatment?" Steve asked; he was quite impressed.

"It's untested so I think we should start with small things first," Tony said.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Like medicine, pain killers and an instruction book for Bambi on how to treat Jacks weakened state," Tony suggested.

"I'll get the stuff together," Bruce said and left.

"Sam let's get that Ghost Rider manual," Dean suggested.

"Right the Do's and Don'ts for a Ghost Riders health...we really need to come up with a better name for it," Sam said and the two left.

"I'm going to get a get well card for him, and you're all going to sign it," Clint said and walked out.

"Okay now that they're gone Thor Cas I'm going to need a favor," Tony said and turned to the two celestial beings in the room.

"What is it?" Thor asked.

"I need a mystic power source for this to work any chance you could borrow one from Asgard?"

"Of course that would be no trouble how much power are we talking about?"

"I don't know get whatever can self-recharge without needing any outside mystic energy," Tony ordered.

"It will be done," Thor said and walked out of the room.

"Cas, Strange said a demon appeared over there if this doesn't work would Meg be willing to make a delivery run?"

"Perhaps I will ask her, I will investigate which demon went over there and the method used," Castiel agreed and disappeared.

"I'll be in my lab if anyone needs me," Tony said to the remaining Avengers.

Steve and widow left the meeting room now that everyone else had gone they headed for the game room where they found both Geoff and Nate playing Smash Bros...Nate was currently in the lead.

"Hey boys can your mom and I have a word?" Steve interrupted.

The game was paused and the two kids looked at their parents.

"Is it about Jack?" Geoff asked worriedly.

"Yes you see..." Steve trailed off, he didn't want to tell the boys that Jack was badly injured "Jack is an official pirate now, we just found out that he joined the crew he's with,"

"REALLY THAT'S SO COOL!" both boys shouted together in awe, they had stars in their eyes.

"He has a bounty and everything," Widow added proudly.

"WOW!"

"Anyway your uncle Tony is going to send some stuff to him why don't you two write a letter or draw him a picture," Steve suggested.

"Okay...Hey can we be pirates too?" Nate asked.

"Maybe when you're older," Steve smiled.

"Awesome I'll be the Captain," Nate declared.

"You can't be the captain, I'm the older one so that makes me the captain," Geoff shot back.

"Aww but I want to be the captain," Nate whined.

"Well if you're going by age then Jack would be the Captain," Widow added "Plus he's already a pirate,"

"No we'll be the Captains and Jack has to do what we say," the two boys said together.

Steve laughed at how cute the boys were; Jack was going to get a big surprise when he got back.

* * *

 _Elsewhere in the tower_

"Holy water," Dean said.

"Check," Sam answered.

"Franken sense and Mur soaked bandages,"

"Check,"

"Holy oil,"

"Check,"

"Ghost Rider First Aid guide,"

"Check also way better name," Sam answered.

"Thought you'd like it," Dean chuckled.

"SAM! DEAN! LOOK WHAT WE MADE!" Nate and Geoff said as they entered the room.

"Hey munchkins what you got there?" Dean asked.

"We drew Jack a picture of Jack," Nate said.

They handed a picture of a crayon drawn pirate ship it had one main sail and an anchor on the side while on an ocean of blue above was a sun with a smiley face and an eye patch and On the ship was a stick figure that sort of looked like Jack and had a speak bubble that said Arrgh!

"Wow kidos that's great, but where's Jack's girlfriend?" Dean said with a smirk as Sam rolled his eyes as he realized what his brother has planned.

"Jack has a girlfriend?" Geoff asked.

"Yuck! Why would Jack want a girlfriend? Girls are icky," Nate said in disgust.

"You might not think that in a few years," Sam said with a laugh.

"Well I guess we can add her in for Jack, but it ruins it," Nate said as he grabbed some crayons.

"What she look like?"

"She has red hair like your mom," Sam said.

"Let's hope for Jack's sake she has a few more features like their mom," Dean whispered as he made an hour glass shape with his hands while Sam jabbed him with his elbow.

"What you mean by that?" Geoff asked innocently.

"Uh Dean means that she's nice," Sam quickly said.

"Yeah nice," Dean said far too quickly.

"Oh ok, hey Nate not all girls are icky, mom's not icky," Geoff said.

"But mom's not a girl she's a mom," Nate said.

"Well what about aunt Pepper,"

"She's an aunt not a girl,"

"How about Meg then,"

"She's a Meg," Nate said as he finished adding Jack's girlfriend.

Dean and Sam were using all their strength not to burst out from laughter, when Clint walked in carrying the get well card.

"Hey Winchesters you're the only ones that haven't signed," he said as he handed them the card.

"That everything Jack needs?" he asked pointing at the bag of supplies.

"Yup, and extra too," Sam answered as he signed the card.

"Why does Jack need that stuff?" Geoff asked.

"Oh…uh…well you see…umm…Jack needs it to…uh…" Clint tried to say.

"Fight robot werewolf pirates," Dean quickly said.

"Robot werewolf pirates?" Sam and Clint asked at the same time.

"Jacks fighting robot werewolf pirates?" Geoff asked suspiciously.

"That's so cool!" Nate said with awe.

"Can we help?" Geoff asked enthusiastically.

The Winchester and Clint looked at each other; they could not believe that the two kids bought it.

"That's why you guys are drawing the picture it's the most important part," Sam said as he took the artwork.

"Alright boy let's get this stuff to Jack, old Megatron isn't going to defeat himself," Clint said as they headed to the teleporter.

"Actually, he just might if you're going by Gen 1. He had the worst soldiers under his command," Dean agued back.

Sam sighed and shook his head.

"Robot werewolf pirates Dean?" he asked as they were walking.

"Well it worked didn't it?"

The three men entered the teleporter room where strange Bruce and Tony were waiting for them, Bruce had brought a first aid kit full of pain killers and spare bandages.

"You bring the stuff?" Tony asked.

"Yep right here along with Nate and Geoff picture," Sam said as he placed the bag full of items in a crate on the teleporter with the other stuff that was gathered by Jack's family.

Just then Castiel and Thor walked in the room; Thor held a glowing golden orb that he attached to the teleporters control console.

"This is the eye of Fenrir it will give the teleporter the extra boost," Thor claimed.

"Good work goldilocks did you get the other thing?" Tony asked.

"Indeed I did Odin has signed it along with Johnny Blaze, all I requires is your signature Castiel," Thor said, as he handed the Angel a golden piece of paper.

"Of course my brothers and sisters have agreed and this should keep Artemis at bay," Castiel said, as he produced a white feather quill and signed the paper.

"Alright Stephen go on ahead and inform them what's coming," Tony ordered.

* * *

 _Going Merry, West Island,_

Connor paced back in forth impatiently until he felt Strange's present and activated his second sight; upon noticing this Luffy approached the boy.

"What's he saying Connor?" Luffy asked.

"He says that they're sending supplies to help Chopper treat Jack," Connor said a bit confused.

"What's he mean by that?" Luffy asked but before he could answer a crate full of supplies faded into existence on deck the masked man and Tonto stared in shock.

"Bad medicine Kemosabe," Tonto warned.

"CHOPPER GET OUT HERE!" Luffy yelled.

The little reindeer appeared from the cabin his brown fur was stained with blood and he had a sad look on his face.

"What is it?" he asked looking in the create.

"Jack's family sent stuff that can help," Luffy said as he pointed at the crate.

Chopper walked quickly to the crate and picked up a book that said 'read me', as he read the book his eyes grew wide and a smile spread on his face.

"This is a guide on how to treat injured Ghost Riders I can fix Jack!" Chopper squealed excitedly as he carried the crate back into the cabin "Luffy, Zoro, Usopp I'll need your help!"

As the three entered the cabin they saw Jack in the bed, he was covered in bandages but his wounds continued to bleed, Nami was sitting by his side still crying.

"Ok I've got to replace these bandages with these new ones, they've been soaked in something called Franken Sense and Mur they're apparently holy potions that will heal Ghost Riders," Chopper explained as he replaced the bandages.

"Next I set up an I.V. that will run holy water and oil into his body. This is where you guys come in, I need you to hold him down as this process is extremely painful and he will react violently once the fluids enter his body," Chopper warned.

"Is there anything we can do to relieve the pain?" Nami asked, as the three pirates grabbed on to Jack's limbs.

"Yes actually, there's a prayer the Rider's use called the Rider Song. Each rider has his own unique song that when sung during the procedure it will stop the pain; I need you to sing it Nami," Chopper said as he handed a piece of paper to Nami with Jacks song.

"Why me?" she asked.

"According to the book it works best when someone close to the Rider's heart sings it," Chopper explained.

Nami nodded and took the piece of paper, Chopper than set up the I.V, he mixed the holy water and oil and added it to the bag. The pirates watched as the liquid flowed down the tube, when it entered Jacks body his eyes shot opened.

The Rider arched his back as he screamed in agony and begun struggling and trying to trying to break free of the three Straw Hats who held him down.

"NOW NAMI!" Chopper yelled.

As Nami sang, which was an old Irish funeral song, Jack stopped yelling and he settled down. His body began to glow a bright white light, they could hear his bones knitting back together and his wounds began to heal themselves.

"It's working," Chopper said.

"Bring…me…Sanji" Jack struggled to say.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"I said Bring me Sanji" Jack uttered.

Zoro ran out the cabin and brought the injured cook back into the cabin and laid him next to Jack, Jack grabbed on to Sanji's hand and the white light spread from his arm to Sanji and spread over his body it took a much shorter time but Sanji's wounds were healed as well

The Straw Hats stared at the glowing Rider in front of them. When the light finally faded most of Jacks more serious wounds had healed.

"Chopper is that supposed to happen?" Usopp asked.

Chopper picked up the book and read ahead.

"Yes according to this we just synthesized a special energy, when it comes into contact with Riders it boosts their healing ability for a short time,"

"So what's the next step?" Nami asked.

"It says here that Jack will need to rest for a good 5-7 days, during that time his own healing powers will finish the job. It also notes that Riders have trouble staying in one place for too long especially when their injured,"

"I think most people have that issue," Zoro commented.

Chopper flicked through the book and found an interesting page.

"It lists some suggestions on how to keep a Rider entertained while in recovery, along with other medical treatments,"

"Oh yeah what does it say?" Luffy asked curiously.

"If a Rider has the Cold/Flu leave him in an isolated place that is uninhabited by people for a week and a half," Chopper read out loud.

"That sounds a bit extreme," Usopp stated.

"If a Rider gets food poisoning leave him in your nearest dumpster and don't come back,"

"I didn't know he could get food poisoning," Zoro said "good thing Sanji's still out cold,"

"If a Rider is confined to bed, leave him in a cheap hotel with plenty of alcohol and...HOLY SHIT WHO WROTE THIS?!" Chopper cried as his face turned bright red.

* * *

 _South Dakota, Singer scrap yard_

Bobby Singer sat on his front porch with a beer in hand and chuckled, he didn't know why but he just felt really happy at the moment.

* * *

 _Back on the Merry_

Chopper had had enough of reading the First Aid Manual and put it aside. Luffy and Zoro were going through the create that Jack's family had sent over, there wasn't much.

Just two envelopes with Jack's name written on it, a rolled up golden scroll some spare clothes, a crayon drawing that Zoro laughed at and oddly one of the envelopes was addressed to Luffy.

"Hey Luffy I think this one's for you," Zoro said and handed him the envelope.

Luffy took it and on the front was the words ' _To the Captain of the Pirates_ '

"That's weird," Luffy opened the envelope and pulled out a few pieces of paper, he read them carefully.

"What is it?" Usopp asked.

"It's form Jack's parents, they're just letting me know a few things," Luffy answered.

"Like?"

"Well first they're aware of Jack's position on the ship, his little brothers now want to be pirates, the golden scroll is important and he has to give it to Airtimes next time she shows up. Strange will be visiting in about an hour to see Jack and make sure he's healing, he also wants to talk to Chopper about treating him and..." Luffy stopped and his face turned ghostly white.

"And?" Zoro asked.

"A...n...d J...J...Jack's mom has...has...detailed what she'll do to me if Jack gets this hurt again while he's on my crew...she included a picture," Luffy said and held up a picture.

(A.N Due to intense graphics of this Picture we cannot safely describe it to anyone who reads this)

The Straw Hats crew jaws dropped and stared at the picture.

"That's it I quit," Zoro said and left.

"I'll have night mares for a week," Usopp shivered.

"I am so glad I'm not in your position right now," Nami sighed.

"I don't think I could fix that," Chopper added.

"Right if anyone needs me I'll be at the bottom of the ocean," Luffy said and walked out.

* * *

A few hours later, Jack woke up to see a wet Luffy sitting next to the bed looking at a piece of paper with a lot of fear in his eyes.

"Luffy?" Jack asked.

"Jack you're awake!" Luffy said happily with a huge grin.

"Yeah unfortunately," Jack said with a groan and tried to sit up. The movement caused a rush of pain to go through Jack's body, so he resigned himself to remain lying down.

"How are you feeling?" Luffy asked.

"Like I got hit by a bus. Luffy now I might have been delusional because of the blood loss and agonizing pain but is the Lone Ranger and Tonto outside?"

"There's some guy with a mask and a badge like yours and another guy who looks like Connor but talks funny," Luffy said

"Holy crap, Dad's never gonna believe this. Alright I've got a plan but I need you to follow my lead," Jack said.

"A plan for what?"

"I'm going to go convince the Lone Ranger not to turn us into the marines. Can you help me up?"

"No," Luffy said.

"But…" Jack started and then Nami walked in, she had a tray full of food for Jack.

"Nami Jack's trying to get out of bed," Luffy stated.

"What why?" Nami asked.

"He wants to convince those two funny guys not to arrest us,"

"No he's not, that book said for you to stay in bed and that's where you're going to stay," she ordered as she glared at Jack.

"Book what book?" Jack asked.

"I asked that ghost man to send over some stuff to help you, a first aid manual was included," Luffy answered.

Jack groaned his mum was going to be so mad.

"Look I promise I'll go back to bed and stay there but I'm not going to miss a chance to talk to the Lone Ranger," Jack said.

"Jack you're injured, I'll just tell them that we're not here to cause trouble," Luffy claimed with a smile.

"That will never work!" Jack said.

"To bad, you're not going anywhere," Nami insisted.

"But I really want to talk to them," Jack pleaded.

"No," Nami said

Jack suddenly got an Idea.

"Luffy if I go on deck and talk to these guys I'll get better faster," Jack lied.

"Really?" Luffy asked enthusiastically.

"Yes," Jack said.

"No, Nami said.

"Okay I'll get you on deck," Luffy said.

"Luffy he's lying," Nami said.

"But Nami I want him to get better quickly," Luffy whined.

"There you are captain's orders," Jack said.

"Alright fine but after this I'm taking you back to bed," Nami declared.

"Don't let Sanji hear you say that, I don't think I can take another beating," Jack joked as Luffy helped him up

Jack was in a lot of pain and had to rely on Luffy to hold his weight as they walked out the door.

Once outside Jack got very excited for two reasons, the first seeing two of his childhood heroes standing in front of him…well more like being restrained but still the rest of the crew were watching them closely. Second he was about to meet said heroes.

"Robin you let them go now?" Luffy said, this caused the crew to look at him strangely.

Robin gave a small nod, the arms holding the two heroes vanished.

"Alright who are you and what are you pirates planning?" the Lone Ranger asked in a serious tone.

"He's Jack and he's a fan of yours," Luffy said before Jack could stop him.

"You've heard of us?" the Ranger asked suspiciously.

"Of course! You're legend spreads across the Grand Line like wild fire," Jack answered.

"Hear that Kemosabe, we're a legend," Tonto said happily.

"Well that's very flattering, but that doesn't explain why you pirates are here," he demanded.

"We're following the Log Pose and this was our next stop," Nami said and held up the Log Pose to prove it.

"Yeah we were just getting supplies and having a drink when those bounty hunter came after us," Zoro added in.

"And you expect us to believe that you…an infamous band of pirates have no plans for this Island," The Ranger accused.

"Well we were planning on going to see a show at the museum but that's not going to happen now," Connor said.

"Yeah we've got injured people so we'll probably won't leave our ship now," Usopp said.

"So that's it, you're going to stay put?" the Ranger asked sceptically.

"We could always attack the town if you prefer," Robin offered.

"NO!" Tonto and the Ranger yelled.

"Then what's the problem?" Luffy asked.

"The problem is that she sprouts arms," the ranger said pointing to Robin "And he has glowing eyes," pointing to Connor "And he's a Flaming Skeleton. How do you explain that?"

"We're Devil Fruit users," Luffy shrugged.

"And the Skinwalker?" Tonto asked suspiciously.

"The what?" Luffy asked.

"I think he means Chopper," Jack said "He thinks Chopper is a dangerous shapeshifting monster,"

"Oh he also ate Devil Fruit and he's not a monster. He's our Doctor," Luffy said innocently.

Tonto and the Ranger glanced at each other wearily; there was something clearly wrong with this group.

"Well that explains the fire and bones, but what of the boy why is he amongst Pirates?" the Ranger asked.

"Connor is my Nephew," Robin quickly lied.

"Your…Nephew?" Tonto asked.

"Oh yes his mother was my sister and she died so he was sent to me, unfortunately she had no idea I was a pirate and when he showed up I had no choice but to take him with me,"

"But…what about other relatives? Surly he has other family who could look after him," the Ranger urged.

"I don't, just her," Connor claimed playing along.

"It was either he comes with us or he goes to an orphanage that doubled as a work house for children," Robin lied.

The ranger felt bad now; if he was in Robin's shoes he probably would have made the same choice.

"You not mind having a child on your crew?" Tonto asked Zoro.

"Nope, he helps out with minor chores and doesn't complain so I don't care," Zoro answered.

Satisfied the Lone Ranger and Tonto disembarked and mounted their steads, they rode off into the distance. Jack watched them go with a smile on his face.

"Wow I can't believe that worked," Jack said impressed.

"So you're my aunt now?" Connor asked Robin.

"Sorry, it was the first thing that popped into my head," Robin apologised.

"Its fine," Connor shrugged.

"See Jack I knew everything would work out," Luffy said with a grin.

"Yeah I can't believe he bought it, and to think I had this plan about us pretending to be undercover rangers," Jack sighed.

"That sounds way too complicated," Luffy commented.

"Luffy can you take me back to bed I can't feel my legs," Jack requested.

* * *

After Jack was returned to bed he looked through the letter and get well card from his family and at the drawing from his brothers a sad smile grew on his face at the sight of it he was extremely happy about the change of shirts and ties but he was curious as to the golden scroll, he unravelled it and as he read through it his Cheshire grin grew.

"Oh this is going to be good," he said out loud.

The next day the crew were lounging around the deck when they were paid a visit by Artemis who appeared on the deck.

"Where's Jackie-poo?" she demanded.

"Oh hi Artemis he's in the cabin," Luffy said nonchalantly.

The goddesses stormed into the cabin unaware of the smiles that the crew had on their faces. When she entered she saw Jack and Nami laughing about something which caused her blood to boil.

"Hello Artemis," Jack said when he noticed the goddess.

"Jackie-poo are you ready to come with me?" she asked.

"Oh I'm afraid I'm not going anywhere with you Artemis not now not ever," Jack said with his Cheshire grin.

"Oh and why's that?"

"You see Artemis I really don't care what you do to me, but you put my friends in danger and forced me to resort to drastic measures,"

"What are you talking about?"

"You might want to read this I'm sure you'll find it very interesting," Jack said as he handed her the golden paper.

Artemis read it over and her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"T-t-this i-i-s a-a-a," Artemis was unable to finish.

"A declaration of war, between the collation of the Asgardian forces, the Heavenly Host and the Ghost Rider army against the Olympus pantheon. Signed by Odin the All Father, Castiel the current Commander of the Heavenly Host and Johnny Blaze General of the Ghost Rider Army," Jack said with his Cheshire grin.

"You wouldn't," Artemis said in fear.

"Oh I very much would unless you agree to my terms," Jack claimed.

"What do you want?"

"I won't two things one you must deliver to me the holy weapons you gave to the bounty hunters within three hours, two you must leave this world and never return,"

"You know the gods would fight,"

"Oh I'm completely sure they would but even the gods must meet death and you and I both know that if this war were to happen Olympus would be nothing more than a smouldering pile of rubble in less than an hour," he said with a twisted smile.

"You have three hours Artemis I suggest you make the best of it, and if I ever see your face in this world again I will cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war. My only regret is that I won't be there to watch Olympus burn, though I'm sure Dean would video tape it for me," Jack warned.

After Artemis had delivered the weapons to Jack she disappeared, Jack had Nami lock the weapons and the chains away until he could take them home.

Now that 90% of his entertainment had passed he asked Robin who was sitting with him why Luffy was wet yesterday. Robin handed Jack the letter that Luffy had received and read it, his face brightened that both his parents approved of him being a pirate but quickly turned to horror at the picture his mother had added.

"Ah...Yup that would do it," Jack said and gave the letter back to Robin who put it away in the desk.

Just then Usopp walked in with a basket of clean sheets and laundry.

"Hey Usopp thanks for doing that," Jack greeted "I'll fold it,'

"You're welcome, thanks for the blood removal formula it really works wonders," Usopp responded.

"No worries, has Luffy tried to commit suicide again?"

"Yeah just after Strange showed up, Zoro had to rescue him. He's terrified of your mom,"

"Usopp I can assure you that there is not a soul on my world who isn't. Even my Dad is scared of her,"

"Huh you don't say...speaking of your mom Strange delivered a message from her,"

"Oh?"

"Apparently she's unsatisfied with your bounty and she wants you to blow up a few Marine bases to get it raised. She said if you come back home and your bounty isn't 1,000,000,000 belis you're in trouble,"

"What?"

"I know right we've been looking through the wanted posters and the only one who came close to that was Luffy's brother,"

"How much is he worth?"

"550,000,000 belies, just over half,"

"So why did Luffy jump into the sea?"

"Apparently your mom views him equally responsible if you don't reach that goal," Usopp sighed.

"Great not only am I in trouble but Luffy is too," Jack said and Usopp left.

Jack started to fold the clean washing, Robin offered to help but Jack refused, he was surprised to find Connor's clothes among the laundry.

"He Robin why is Connor's cloths in this batch?" Jack asked.

"Connor's cloths got all bloody during your rescue, he added them to the pile when Usopp said he was doing a wash with your formula," Robin answered.

"Why were his cloths bloody? Did he get hurt?" Jack asked worriedly.

"No he didn't," Robin answered gravelly.

"WAIT YOU MEAN THAT SLAUGHTER ACTUALLY HAPPENED? I THOUGHT I HALLUCINATED THAT!" Jack yelled in horror.

"It did, by the time he was finished, Connor was covered in blood and none of it was his,"

Jack leaned back against the bedframe and ran his hand through his hair, he could not believe it Connor had slaughtered three people.

Memories of the emotionless look in the boys eyes came back and he shuddered. Jack folded the rest of the washing in silence; he took consolation that those men weren't innocent so he would not be using his penance stare on his friend.

Jack was brought out of his thoughts by Sanji.

"Knock Knock," Sanji said as he walked in.

"Hey Sanji," Jack greeted.

"You got a visitor," Sanji said and lead the Lone Ranger into the room.

Jacks eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, he could not believe it.

"Hello Jack are you feeling better?" the Lone Ranger asked.

"Yes much Chopper is an excellent doctor," Jack answered calmly.

Although the Rider appeared calm in his mind he was thinking 'Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, the Lone Ranger came to see me while I'm injured could this day get any better?'

"I'm glad to hear it, I was wondering if I could borrow him for a day or two?" the Lone Ranger asked.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Tonto's got a high fever from something and I don't know what. I'd take him to the town doctor but he's prejudice against the Natives," the Lone Ranger said sadly "And I really don't want to let you lot out of my sight,"

"Your still camped off shore right?" Robin asked.

"Yes but we may go further back so we don't risk infecting the ship,"

"How thoughtful," Robin said with a smile.

Just then Chopper walked in with a glass of water.

"Jack time for your medicine," Chopper said happily.

"Hey perfect timing, why not ask him yourself," Jack said.

The Lone Ranger repeated his request to the doctor and Chopper asked about the symptoms but apart from a fever and exertion he didn't know what was wrong with his companion.

"I'd like to help but Jack needs me here, I can give you some medicine to help with the fever but without knowing what he's got that's all I can do," Chopper said solemnly "If you bring him here I can treat him,"

"He doesn't want the rest of us to get sick," Jack claimed.

"Well I suppose I can come to your camp…as long as I'm not gone for too long. Jack still needs me that way I can still treat your friend and no one will risk infection," Chopper suggested.

"I guess that would work," the Ranger agreed, he tilted his hat in thanks and left to go back to his camp.

"I hope it's nothing serious," Jack said.

"Me too," Chopper agreed as he grabbed his medical bag and followed the Ranger.

"Hey who was that masked man?" Sanji asked "Luffy let him on board the moment he saw him,"

"Why Sanji don't you know, he's The Lone Ranger," Jack said with his Cheshire grin.

* * *

That night Jack woke up in the middle of the night, it wasn't from the pain of his wounds; he had a nightmare. He had dreamed that Connor had come to his rescue but instead of releasing him the boy had turned and massacred the Straw Hats.

Connor had then turned to Jack and used the holy weapons to torture him some more, the emptiness in the boys eyes did not help in any way.

Jack sighed, he knew he was being paranoid; he focused his senses and found Connor on deck. Jack got out of bed and painfully made his way onto the deck.

Connor was in his usual spot overlooking the ocean, Jack hobbled over to him.

"Hey buddy," Jack said carefully.

Connor turned and looked at the injured Rider.

"Jack? What are you doing out of bed?" Connor asked concerned.

Jack stared into the boys eyes; he could see the concern in them.

'Good, he's fine,' Jack thought.

"I needed to talk to you about something," Jack answered.

"Sure but maybe you should sit down first," Connor suggested.

Jack sat on the deck and Connor joined him.

"So what did you want to talk about," Connor asked.

"Connor you mascaraed three people tonight…why?" Jack asked.

"I was ordered too," Connor shrugged.

"What, by who?"

"Chopper, after we found the barn we captured and interrogated one of the bounty hunters. He told us what condition you were in and that's when I decided to save you, Chopper gave me his approval to go. Before I left he mouthed a silent command to me," Connor explained.

"Which was?"

"Leave no bounty hunter in the barn alive," Connor claimed.

Jack stared at Connor in shock, it wasn't his fault? Chopper had ordered him to kill those hunters. The Rider was pissed that the doctor had forced him to do it.

"During the massacre I told you to stop…why didn't you?" Jack asked.

"You had already lost claim over me by then so I obeyed Chopper," Connor said.

"How did I lose claim?"

"You lost it the moment those hunters captured you. If any of the crew is defeated in battle they lose all power over me until the battle is won,"

"Do I have claim on you now?"

"Yes,"

"Connor why did your eyes go blank and emotionless?"

"My brand nullifies anything that prevents me from filling my orders…that includes emotions," Connor said seriously.

"B…B…But that's not possible…" Jack said in shock.

"Jack I'm 13, you tell a kid to kill someone and what do you think would happen?"

"They would be too scared to do it and even if they did then they would be petrified and frightened at what they've done," Jack answered.

"Exactly, I can't fulfil my orders if I'm terrified or afraid, so the brand nullified any and all emotions that would get in the way. I can be scared and grieve all I want after I fulfilled my orders,"

"So someone orders you to kill someone and you become an emotionless psycho?"

"That sums it up,"

"Could… Could you hurt the crew?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"There are three commands I can never ever disobey, not even Luffy can override them,"

"What are they?"

"I must obey all order given by my masters, I must never harm my masters and I must never try to escape from my masters," Connor answered.

"Who gave you those commands?"

"The man who put the Brand on me, if I disobey those 3 commands…well it makes my regular punishment feel like an annoying itch,"

"Have you ever disobeyed those three commands?"

"No…but I saw what happened to someone who did," Connor said seriously.

Jack sat there and processed what he had been told, this Brand was worse than he first thought.

"May I go now?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, night Connor," Jack said.

"Night Jack," Connor said and headed back into the men's quarters.

* * *

The next day Jack and the crew were sitting on the deck in a circle listening to Tonto and the Lone Ranger, who were telling about one of their adventures. At first they were hesitant but after Chopper had treated Tonto they decided to give the Pirates a chance and they quickly became friends.

Tonto wasn't sick with anything contagious but was suffering a bite from one of the local poisonous snakes. Chopper found it difficult to treat him at first since Tonto was weary of the doctor, but after he began to feel better, the two became fast friends.

"So they had me surrounded and their guns were drawn and just when I thought I had bought the farm, Tonto here comes flying out of nowhere tackling one to the ground which gave enough distraction for me to draw and disarm the other two," the Lone Ranger said.

"I did not come from nowhere Kemosabe, I jumped from roof of general store," Tonto clarified.

"Wow that's so cool! You guys should join with us!" Luffy said excitedly.

"No objections here," Jack added.

"That's tempting offer fellas but we couldn't leave this island to fend for itself, we're the only protection it has sometimes," the Lone Ranger said.

"We understand, but before you two head off for the night you mind if we get a group photo?" Jack asked hopefully.

"We would be happy to," the Lone Ranger said.

"Really? awesome, Robin you mind?" Jack asked.

Robin smiled as she summoned and arm on the main sail, Jack walked up to it and handed the arm his phone that he had set up to automatically take the picture in two minutes.

"Ok gather around," Jack said.

"That's a strange looking camera," the Lone Ranger said.

"Yeah my uncle made it, ok everyone say cheese," Jack said.

"Cheese!" they all said as the flash went off.

"Thanks you guys, uhm if it's not asking too much could I get your guys autograph? It's for my father he's a big fan of yours," Jack asked a little sheepishly.

"No problem, Jack," the Lone Ranger said with a chuckle as Jack handed him a black book.

"What's his name?"

"Steve," Jack answered.

"To Steve you've got on hell of a son, the Lone Ranger," he said as wrote then handed it to Tonto.

"Your son good fighter, better man, Tonto." he said and handed the book back to Jack.

"Thanks guys, this'll mean a lot to him," Jack said as he shook their hands.

"It's been an honour meeting you guys Jack." the Ranger said.

"The honours been all ours," Jack replied.

A few hours later Jack was sitting on the bed in the cabin, he was still extremely sore from his injuries and Chopper demanded he stay in bed as much as possible. At the moment he was looking through the photos he has taken of this world until he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Jack said.

"Hey Jack how are you feeling?" Nami asked as she came in .

"Still feeling pretty sore, but I've had worse," he said.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Just a bunch of pictures of our adventure," Jack said.

"You mind if I look with you?" she asked.

"Not at all, here take a seat," Jack said as he scooted over with a slight groan.

Nami sat down next to the Rider and looked at the screen while Jack swiped his finger across the screen.

The first one was of the Sea King Jack had fished up, the next was of Zoro napping, another was Sanji cooking, the next one was taken during one of Connor's lessons with Robin, the next showed Chopper and Luffy listening to one of Usopp's stories.

"Huh," Jack said.

"What is it?" Nami asked.

"Well I'm kinda ashamed to say it but I don't seem to have any of you," Jack said a bit shyly.

"Oh that's easy to fix we can take one right now," Nami said which caused Jack to blush a bit.

"Oh uhm sure where do you want to stand?" he asked.

"That's ok we'll just take it together," she said as she slid closer to Jack and placed her face next to his red one.

"Is this close enough?" she asked.

'Gulp' "uhm yeah t-that's f-fine," Jack stuttered as he held out his phone to take the picture.

"On three, one, two, three," Jack said.

After the flash went off the screen showed Jack and Nami, Jack's eyes were extremely wide and his face was the colour of a very very ripe tomato, while Nami had turned her head just before the flash went off and placed a big kiss on Jack's cheek.


	10. Sickness and Secrets Pt1

**_a.n we own nothing_**

* * *

 _Avenger's tower, New York_

Dr. Strange and Tony were in the middle of a game of chess, it appeared to be neck and neck; Tony moved his piece and donned a smug grin.

"Beat that Strange," he challenged.

"Check mate," Strange said as he moved his bishop cornering Tony's king.

"What?!" Tony asked in surprise, but before he could examine the board there was a flutter of wings and Castiel appeared behind them.

"What's up Cas?" Tony asked.

"I have news on which demon paid Jack a visit, I'm afraid it was Crowley," Cas said very seriously.

This caused Strange and Tony to look at the angle with very expressions on their faces as they contemplated the new information.

"Are you sure?" Strange asked.

"I'm afraid so Doctor," Castiel answered.

"Great, what does that douche want with Jack?" Tony asked

"I'm afraid I could not find that out, but I heard Jack sent him back with a very serious threat. Apparently Jack said if he finds Crowley or any other demon in that world he will go back to hell and level the place…again," Castiel said.

"Do you know if he demon proofed the ship?" Tony asked.

"No I believe this will require a face to face meeting," Castiel answered.

* * *

 _Going Merry, Grand Line_

Jack and Zoro were on deck playing cards there was a rather big pile of money between them Zoro placed down his cards with a triumphant grin.

"Read'em and weep bone head, full house," he said and reached for the pile.

Jack grabbed Zoro's wrist as his Cheshire grin spread across his face.

"Royal flush" Jack said as he laid down his cards and pulled the money towards him.

Zoro just stared with his mouth hanging open as Jack raked in his winnings while quietly singing the gambler, before Zoro could ask for double or nothing Strange appeared on the ship in his astral form.

"Hello Jack," he greeted.

"Strange what's going on?" Jack asked a bit surprised that Strange was here. It was nowhere near the normal time he would visit.

Luffy came over curious to see what the Sorcerer wanted.

"We recently learned of your visit from Crowley and I've come to make sure the ship is properly demon proofed," Stephen answered.

"Stephen give me a bit more credit, I've completely bunkered down the ship everything from devil traps to holy water, this place might as well be the supernatural Fort Knox," Jack said.

"Very well Jack I'll deliver your news to the others," Strange said as he disappeared.

"Jack what did you mean by demon proofed the ship?" Luffy asked a bit worried about his vessel.

"Don't worry Luffy all I did can be undone, come check this out," he said as he lead the captain to the cabin where he lifted up the rug to reveal the devil trap.

"That's a devil trap, if a demon steps in it they won't be able to get out," Jack explained.

"There's one at every entrance of the ship, and one in the crow's nest. I also went below deck and installed an iron pole that circles the ship, demons can't cross iron or salt; so for good measure I filled the pole with salt," Jack said.

"What about the holy water?" Luffy asked.

"Easy I went down to the water pumps and turned all of it into holy water if a demon drinks it takes a bath or washes their hands in it, it'll be like they're handling acid," Jack answered.

"I'll have to redo the process every day but that's not much of a problem, also when we get to the next island I plan on getting little cards made with exorcisms written on them and giving one to everyone," Jack said.

"What's an exorcism?" Zoro asked.

"It's a special prayer in Latin when you say it to someone who's been possessed by a demon. It'll force the demon out and send it to hell," Jack explained.

The next day the Merry anchored on the coast of the next Island, near to a forest. The forest looked a little sad as most of the trees had pitch black bark and, dead leaves on them.

When it came to choosing a shore party Luffy was eager to explore and Nami refused to let the hyperactive captain go alone.

"All right who wants to check out this Island?" Nami asked.

"Not me, my I-can't-go-on-this-Island disease is acting up again," Usopp said gripping his stomach.

"Seriously, dose that ever work?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Never," Sanji answered.

"Nami just do what we normally do," Zoro ordered.

"Okay I'll get the straws," Nami said and walked into the kitchen.

"Straws?" Jack asked Zoro.

"Yup, can't leave our idiot Captain alone or he'll do something stupid and we'll have a lot more problems on our hands. We draw straws to see who goes with Luffy to stop him from doing stupid things," Zoro explained.

"Dose that work?" Jack asked curiously.

"Not as well as we hope," Zoro answered.

Nami came back with seven straws in her hand and held them out.

"Alright you know the drill, whoever gets the blue ended straws babysits Luffy. Also I added an extra straw for Jack," Nami said.

One by one the Straw Hats chose a straw; Usopp let a sigh of relief out when he didn't get a blue ended one. The ones that did were Chopper Jack and Sanji.

"Awesome Jack gets to explore with me!" Luffy cheered happily "Sanji pirate lunchboxes for everyone,"

"Yeah, yeah I'll go make them now," Sanji said and walked into the kitchen.

"Pirate lunch boxes?" Jack asked Luffy.

"In case we get hungry," Luffy shrugged.

Robin and Nami approached Jack.

"Jack I think we better give you a quick rundown of what to expect when babysitting Luffy," Nami said.

"It can't be that bad," Jack responded.

A short time later Sanji had packed a back pack with four pirate lunchboxes and water, Chopper had gotten emergency medical supplies and was ready to go Jack had also finished his chat with Robin and Nami on how to take care of Luffy. He didn't think it was going to be as bad as the two girls made it sound.

The shore party left the ship and walked into the forest with Luffy leading the way.

The four pirates had been walking through the woods for about thirty minutes, and so far Jack had stopped Luffy from running off, climbing trees and digging for gold because a few rocks looked like an X; but that wasn't what was bothering him.

"Jack you alright? You've been kinda quiet," Sanji observed.

"Sanji have you noticed anything weird about this place?" Jack asked.

"Weird like how?" Sanji asked.

"Let's start with the fact we've been walking for a while and I have yet to see any animals," Jack answered.

"They could be hiding," Sanji suggested.

"I'm not just talking about mammals; I mean any I haven't seen any type of animal. No birds, no bugs nothing there's not a single sound it's too quiet, I don't like it," Jack said.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the two heard Chopper scream they then ran to the little deer who was standing in a clearing shaking and crying.

"Chopper what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Look!" he yelled as he pointed at something.

"Well there's your animal Jack," Sanji said.

Jack looked at where Chopper was pointing and lying in the center of the clearing was the carcass of a deer. It had been torn apart by some predator its entire mid-section had been ripped apart and devoured there was only the head and some spare parts left.

"What do you think did this?" Luffy asked.

"Wolves maybe," Sanji said.

"Those aren't wolf foot prints," Jack said as he pointed at several foot prints that looked very human.

"Wait you mean people did this?" Sanji said.

"Y-you d-don't t-t-think they're s-s-still around do you?" Chopper stammered obviously terrified.

"This carcass is a few days old they've probably moved on, man they even ate parts of the bones," Jack said as he squat down to the corpse examining it.

"Well let's keep going," Luffy said as if nothing had happened.

After a while they came upon a town the place looked completely abandoned the buildings were in disrepair windows were broken in and there was no sign of life anywhere.

"Hello anyone here!?" Luffy yelled as he used his hands as a megaphone.

"Luffy not so loud the deer eaters might here you!" Chopper scolded.

"I don't like this," Jack said as an uneasy feeling spread over him.

"Let's split up, see if we can't find someone," Sanji said.

The three men went in different direction while Chopper decided to stick with Jack, as the Rider and doctor walked through the town, the uneasy feeling was getting worse and worse.

"This place gives me the creeps," Chopper said as his knees knocked together.

"Believe me Chopper I've seen creepier," Jack said.

"That doesn't make me feel better,"

"It just doesn't add up people obviously were the ones who ate that deer but there's none to be found,"

"What do you think is going on?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know but it's not good," Jack said.

They continued to walk down the street until they came across a house with a word written in blood on the wall Chopper had no idea what it meant but Jack became very pale and his eyes grew very wide.

"We've got to get the others and leave now," Jack said very seriously but before Chopper could answer they heard Luffy scream in the distance.

* * *

A few minutes earlier Sanji was walking his own path looking for any signs of human life or any life for that matter when he heard his captain scream and turned to see him running towards him.

"SANJI THEY'RE TRYING TO EAT ME!" Luffy yelled as he came up to the cook.

"Who's trying to eat you?" Sanji asked.

"Them!" Luffy said as he pointed down the road.

Sanji looked to see a group of three men running towards them their clothes were torn and their faces and hands were covered in blood. They let out a blood curdling scream as they ran towards the pirates with a savage look in their eyes, before they could reach the two pirates a huge stream of fire blasted into the men.

"Jack!" Luffy said as he saw the Rider.

Jack ignored him as he walked up to the three men who were getting up despite the fact they were severely burned beyond belief, and we're trying to attack the Rider.

"I'm sorry," Jack said.

He raised his hands unleashing a unending current of hellfire that burned at the men as they screamed their cries of rage until all that was left was ash. Jack turned to the pirates who were looking at him in shock.

"Did they bite you?" Jack asked worry in his voice.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Did. They. Bite. You?" he asked again with more urgency.

"No, Jack what's going on?" Sanji asked.

"We have to leave now," Jack answered.

"Jack what's going on? Why do we have to leave?" Luffy asked.

"Because of that!" Jack yelled as he pointed a fiery bony hand at another wall and on that wall was the same word written in blood just as the first.

'CROATOAN'

"Croatoan? what's that?" Sanji asked.

"It's a deadly supernatural virus that turns humans into Zombies...it also affects Riders," Jack explained.

"WHAT?! I DON'T WANT TO BE A ZOMBIE!" Luffy screamed.

"Then I suggest we make our way back to the Merry in an orderly fashion," Jack said.

The group turned around but there were five zombies blocking their path. Jack vaporized them and once they were nothing but ash the group ran.

"Jack if this is a virus then maybe I can treat it," Chopper suggested as they ran.

"Not a chance, this virus... the only cure is to stop it from spreading," Jack responded.

"How is it spread? Are we already infected?" Sanji asked concerned.

"If the zombies bite you it spreads through your blood stream and you eventually become like them. That's why I asked you if you were bitten," Jack explained.

"So if we were...YOU WOULD HAVE VAPORIZED US!" Sanji screamed.

"Without hesitation. I just hope they haven't found the Merry," Jack claimed.

* * *

 _At the Merry_

Connor was doing some training with Zoro when he heard a moaning sound, he stopped what he was doing to listen.

"Hey do you hear that?" Connor asked Zoro.

Zoro listened and he could hear it too.

"Might be Luffy's stomach," Zoro joked.

The moaning got louder and it sounded like it was coming from the forest, Connor walked up to the railing and looked over into the trees; he was joined by Usopp and Nami. That's when they saw the first Zombie come out of the forest it was followed by another and another.

"ZOMBIES!" Usopp and Nami screamed together and ran towards the kitchen.

Robin walked over to see the Zombies.

"What are zombies?" Connor asked Robin confused.

"They're the living dead, if they bite you you'll supposedly become one yourself," Robin said with a smile "I might have you read some horror literature later,"

"Well I've always wanted to fight off the living dead," Zoro smirked.

Just then the Merry began to drift away from the shoreline. Zoro ran into the kitchen to find Usopp at the helm.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON! WHY ARE WE LEAVING?!" Zoro yelled.

"Because there are Zombies on the Island!" the sniper yelled back.

"So I can take them," Zoro boasted.

"NOOOO!" Nami screamed and hit Zoro on the head knocking him down.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Zoro yelled at Nami but his face fell when he saw both the navigator and the sniper with evil looks on their faces. Then they jumped on him.

After a brief scuffle Zoro was tied up on the floor.

"OI LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!" the swordsman demanded as he struggled against his bonds.

"Not till we're safely away from here," Nami said.

"But Luffy and the others are still on the Island," Zoro pointed out.

"They shall be missed," Usopp said bowing his head respectfully.

"THEY'RE NOT DEAD YOU IDIOT! KI..." Zoro yelled but was silenced as Nami shoved a dish cloth in his mouth.

"Oh no, you are not getting Connor to help you," Nami said and she dragged the struggling swordsman over to a closed latch.

She opened it and kicked Zoro in, and closed it locking it from the outside.

"Nami was that necessary?" Usopp asked.

"We'll let him out once we're a safe distance away," Nami sighed and walked onto the deck.

"Connor," she called to the young boy.

Connor looked over to her.

"Under no circumstances are you to open or go into the food storage room, understand?" Nami ordered.

"Okay," Connor responded, he had no idea why Nami would give him such an order. He never went in there anyway but an order was an order so he'd just avoid the kitchen until later.

In the food storage room Zoro had spat the rag out of his mouth.

"I'm going to kill those two," he swore.

* * *

 _Back on the Island_ ,

"KEEP RUNNING!" Jack screamed as he fried three more zombies that were in front of them.

"We're almost there! Just a little further!" Sanji said as he could see the shoreline.

As they burst through the forest they were met with a small horde of the undead Jack quickly unleashed a wave of fire that disintegrated the zombies while turning the sand to glass.

"Where's my ship!?" Luffy yelled.

"There it is," Chopper said as he pointed at the Merry that was a mile out to sea.

"What's it doing out there?!" Sanji yelled.

"Usopp." Jack said in a low hiss.

"WE'RE DEAD THEY'RE GOING TO BITE US AND THEN JACK'S GOING TO BURN US!" Luffy screamed as he and Chopper began running around in a panic.

"We're not dead yet I have a plan!" Jack said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the Merry_

"Usopp shouldn't we go back and get the others?" Connor asked.

"Connor we can't go back there! It's full of zombies!" Usopp yelled.

"But what about Jack, Sanji, Chopper and Luffy?" Connor asked.

"I'm sure they can take care of themselves besides we're too far out to turn back" Nami said.

Just then the ship came to a lurching stop, the whole ship shook violently knocking the entire crew to the floor as they stood back up they noticed the ship was going in reverse.

"What's going on?!" Usopp asked.

The crew ran to the rear of the ship and noticed that two fiery chains had hooked on to the ship and was pulling them back to the island.

Usopp used his goggles to see that the missing crew were on the beach and Jack was the one pulling in the chains and he had set up a wall of fire behind them to hold off the undead.

"I don't know what's scarier Jack or the zombies!" Usopp yelled.

"He's going to kill you when we get back to shore," Nami said.

"ME YOU WERE PART OF THIS TOO!"

"Yeah but he loves me, I'll just tell him it was your idea,"

"And you really think he'll believe that?!"

"USOPP WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU I'M GOING TO RIP THAT NOSE OFF YOUR FACE AND SHOVE IT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL SMELL YOUR FARTS BEFORE THEY HAPPEN!" Jack screamed from shore with his scariest Rider voice.

"See he already believes it," Nami said as Usopp became very pale.

It wasn't long until the Merry was back at the shore Jack ushered his crewmates on board which Chopper accepted vigorously, Luffy on the other hand refused to leave his friend.

"Jack you have to come with us," Luffy demanded

"Luffy I have to stay here and make sure this doesn't spread," Jack said.

"But you said it affects Ghost Riders," Luffy argued.

"I'll just get the flu, I'll be in bed for a week with chicken soup and orange juice now go!" Jack ordered.

Luffy begrudgingly boarded the ship, once on deck he discovered that Sanji had let Zoro out of the hatch and the two were taking turns stomping on Usopp, after he was sure they were all on board Jack released the chains from the ship.

"Sail ten miles out and don't come back till the flames stop burning," Jack ordered.

The Merry took off across the ocean and Jack watched them sail away as soon as they were far enough out he turned around and brought down the wall of flames to meet the undead head on.

"I just want to say before this happens I'm so sorry I have to do this," Jack said.

 _Back on the Merry_

"Luffy where's Jack?" Connor asked worry in his voice.

"He's staying behind and stopping it from spreading," Luffy said.

"How's he going to do that?" Nami asked.

Just then they heard a large explosion they turned to look and saw that a large section of the island was set ablaze and was slowly spreading across the terrain.

"He said not to come back till the fires stop burning," Luffy said solemnly.

"Oh my God," Zoro said in utter shock.

"You mean he's going to burn the whole island?" Robin asked.

"And everything on it," Sanji said.

The crew watched as the fire burned across the island within a few hours the island was completely covered, the hellfire burned well into the night. Around midnight the fire turned from Orange to blue showing the Rider had lost his hold on his madness it stayed that way till the sun breached the horizon.

The flames turned to a sickly green color, the crew had stayed up all night refusing to miss the opportunity to retrieve their friend. Finally after a few hours pass dawn the fires burned out, leaving a smoldering black rock in the ocean.

Once the fires had stopped burning the Straw Hats made their way back to the Island. When they landed there was nothing but ash on the ground. The trees, buildings, zombie remains were all gone the Island was nothing but a flat landmass covered in a blanket of black ash and soot.

Usopp pulled down his goggles and spied Jack sitting in the center of the Island.

"I see him...he doesn't look so good," Usopp said.

"He did just burn down an entire Island," Robin commented.

"Let's go get him, Chopper, Connor you two come with me," Luffy ordered.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Zoro asked.

"That fire may have attracted some attention, we don't know if the Marines spotted it or not," Luffy said.

"Even if they did we can't leave, the Log hasn't set yet," Nami claimed.

"Just guard the ship and we'll figure it out when we get back," Luffy finished.

Luffy Chopper and Connor got off the ship, and started walking towards the center of the Island. As they walked some ash was kicked up and they left foot prints behind them. They walked in silence and Connor looked over the barren Island.

'I hope Jack's okay,' Connor thought.

As they came over a hill Luffy suddenly stopped and quickly ducked down. Connor and Chopper stared at the Captain and knelt down as well.

"Luffy what is it?" Connor asked.

"Shhh look," Luffy hushed and Chopper and Connor looked over the hill; their eyes widened at what they saw.

Jack was sitting on the ground with his head down in shame, surrounding him was about thirty Marines and all had their weapons pointed at him.

"We have to help him," Chopper whispered urgently.

"Wait he's...he's not fighting back..." Connor whispered back.

The group watched as the Marines arrested Jack and led him away in chains, they knew that Jack could have easily taken the Marines and broken out of those chains but he didn't. The Rider had sat there and let it happen.

"We need to go after him," Luffy said "Chopper go back to the ship and tell the others to bring it round, Connor you and I will follow the Marines,"

"It'll have to be from a distance, there's no cover or hiding spots," Connor warned.

"That's fine we left foot prints in the ash so they should too," Luffy said.

Chopper turned into his deer form and ran off back to the ship, meanwhile Luffy and Connor waited a bit before following the Marines.

* * *

 _A few minutes earlie_ r,

Jack hung his head in shame as the Marines led him away, he didn't resist them. After the flames had died down he'd sat down and reverted to his human form. Jack knew that the Straw Hats would be back for him but he honestly didn't feel like going back on their ship.

"They won't want me now...oh God I killed everything on this Island," Jack cried in despair, tears were running from his eyes.

Just then he sensed a lot of people heading his way and only three souls felt familiar. Jack looked ahead as the Marines came running up to him, he glanced over his shoulder where he could feel Luffy, Connor and Chopper; they were further away.

'Sorry guys, I can't go back with you... I'm too much of a monster,' Jack thought as the Marines surrounded him.

Jack raised his hands in surrender and the Marines arrested him; he didn't resist. They led him away and Jack knew that Luffy was watching.

'It's better this way,' Jack kept telling himself over and over in his head. When the Marines arrived at their ship Jack was forcefully pushed in to a cell. Jack's chains were attached to the floor so he could not escape.

He sat against the back wall of his cell and closed his eyes.

Luffy and Connor had been following the Marines and when they spied the ship they knew they did not have much time. If the ship sailed before they got to Jack they would lose him and Luffy had no desire to tell Jack's family that he had let them take Jack without trying to save him.

"We need a plan," Connor said.

"I have one, get on board, find Jack and beat up any one in my way," Luffy said angrily.

"But what if they see you? They'll set sail right away," Connor stated.

"So how do we stop that?"

"Ummm..." Connor had no answer to that.

"Let's just storm the place and sink the ship,"

"Okay," Connor sighed.

Luffy and Connor ran up to the guards and Luffy took them down with one hit, unfortunately the alarm was raised and the Marines began shooting at Luffy. Luffy grabbed Connor and pulled himself on to the ship with his rubber arms, once on deck he began engaging the Marines in combat.

(A.N. We say combat but it's really Luffy beating them up)

"Connor save Jack, no matter what he says you get him off this ship," Luffy ordered.

"Right," Connor agreed and took down a couple of Marines blocking his way.

Connor entered the ship's interior and thanks to his small size he was able to hide from some soldiers that were running to the deck. He had no idea where the brig was but he figured it would be at the bottom of the ship. Connor ran past what looked like to be an armory with a single Marine inside.

Connor snuck up behind him and jumped on his back. The Marine struggled but stopped when he felt a blade on his neck.

"Where's the Brig?" Connor hissed.

"Down the hall, take the next right and go through the last door on the left," The Marine answered.

"Is anyone in there?"

"Just the man we arrested half an hour ago, he burned the Island down,"

"Thanks," Connor said and knocked the Marine out.

Connor followed the directions and when he came to the door he peered through the window, but he couldn't see Jack.

Connor opened the door and slipped inside. Inside the room was filled with large barred cages and chains, the room was very dark. Connor shuddered he remembered that he used to be kept in a cage just like the ones here. He took a deep breath and pushed those memories aside.

Connor spotted a ring of keys by the door and grabbed them; walking through the dark room was easy enough the sound of fighting could be heard from above deck. Finally towards the end of the room he spotted Jack.

"JACK!" Connor yelled in delight as he ran up to his friend's cage.

"Connor...you've got...to leave me," Jack said weakly his skin had turned a sickly green yellowish color and was sweating bullets.

"What? No way Jack we're not going to let them take you," Connor said as he unlocked the cage and went inside.

"We?"

"Yeah Luffy's here too and the rest of the crew is coming. Don't worry you'll be back on the Merry in no time,"

"No...I'm…a...monster,"

"No you're not you're our friend and you're coming with us," the boy said as he unlocked the shackles as he did the Rider tried to get further away from him.

"Please…go…"

Jack suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"Jack! What's wrong?!" Connor asked, he was instantly by the Rider's side.

"The virus...makes Riders...really sick," Jack answered

"You're not going to turn into them are you?"

"No...bad flu...chicken soup," Jack said before falling unconscious.

"JACK? JACK!" Connor shouted urgently and tried to shake Jack awake, he got no response.

Connor sighed 'oh well at least he can't protest to being rescued anymore,' he thought to himself.

Connor bent down and wrapped Jack's arms around his neck as he supported the Rider's body on his back. Jack was much larger than Connor and weighed more and it was quite a task to drag him out of the brig.

"Why is everyone always bigger than me?" Connor huffed as he climbed the stairs.

When he reached the deck Luffy had just finished beating up the last of the Marines and destroying the ship's rudder, he ran up to Connor and took Jack from the boy.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"He said he's sick and something about chicken soup," Connor answered.

The Merry came around the island and landed on shore Luffy and Connor dragged Jack on board while the rest of the crew watched with concern; Chopper instantly began looking over Jack.

"What's wrong with him?" Zoro asked.

"He's sick from the virus, but he said it won't turn him just give him a bad flu," Luffy claimed.

"Ok get him in the cabin," Chopper said as he grabbed his bag.

"Chopper told us he didn't fight the Marines, what's up with that?" Usopp asked as Luffy carried Jack into the cabin and lay him on the bed.

"He's blaming himself for the death on the island, he thinks he's a monster. He didn't want me to rescue him," Connor answered.

"Aww geeze bone head," Zoro said out loud.

"That wasn't his fault, Jack wouldn't hurt innocent people," Nami said as she dabbed Jack's feverish face with a wet cool rag.

"He's burning up," Chopper said as he grabbed a thermometer and placed it in Jack's mouth unfortunately his fever was so high the glass exploded.

The Straw Hats stared at their sick and very vulnerable friend, in shock and amazement.

"Ok I guess we'll just treat it like a normal flu for now," Chopper said.

"Before he burnt the Island down, he said he'd need chicken soup, orange juice, and about a week in bed," Luffy remembered.

"Right I'll get the soup," Sanji said as he left for the kitchen.

"Nami can I pick some of your oranges?" Connor asked.

Nami nodded, when she had brought her trees on board she had forbidden Connor to touch the fruit. Connor of course had obeyed without hesitation but now he needed her permission.

"Nami I need you to stay by his side make sure you keep him covered up and keep his face cool," Chopper said as he left to grab some more supplies.

"Why is it you always end up in this bed?" Nami asked as she continued to dab Jack's face.

* * *

A few hours later Jack started to come around he could hear a faint sound of a heavenly voice singing, as his vision started to clear he saw Nami dabbing his head while singing his Rider Song. Nami stopped when she saw Jack's eyes open.

"Well hello welcome back," she said with a small smile.

"Am I in heaven?" Jack asked still a bit dazed.

"Afraid not you're in the cabin on the Merry," she answered.

"I shouldn't be here," Jack said quietly with shame in his voice and looked away form her.

"Connor told us what you said; the Island wasn't your fault,"

"There were ten thousand people on that Island Nami, I burned all of them, I'm a monster," Jack said as tears formed in his eyes Nami grabbed his chin and moved his face to make him face her.

"Now you listen here Jack Claymore, those people were already dead. There was nothing you could do if anything you saved more people by wiping out that virus and I don't want to hear another word about it," Nami said seriously in a no nonsense tone.

"But..."

"No buts, you're a good man Jack you're sweet and kind and you honestly care about people. You would of given anything to save those people but life sucks so you did what had to be done,"

"You're not a monster Jack you're the farthest thing from it," she said with a sweet smile.

"Why are you always sweet to me?" he asked.

"Because you're like a little lost puppy," she said with a chuckle.

"Oh ok," he said still out of it.

"You're really beautiful did I ever tell you that?" Jack asked Nami just blushed at his forwardness.

"I'm going to go back to sleep will you still be here when I wake up?" Jack asked.

"I'll be here," she said.

"Promise?"

"I promise,"

"Pinky promise?" Jack asked as he held up his hand with his pinkie extended.

"Pinky promise," she said with a kind smile as she griped his pinky with hers.

Jack slowly drifted back to sleep as he listened to Nami sing his Rider Song, her voice was really pretty and he really liked the sound of it.

'I should tell her that,' was his last conscious thought.

* * *

Jack slowly opened his eyes, it was dark. He sat up and looked around the room he was in; he froze when he recognized it as the cabin. The Straw Hats were all currently sleeping on the floor, they had blankets covering them and it looked like a massive slumber party.

'Crap why am I here? Didn't the Marines arrest me?' Jack thought to himself. He looked over at the sleeping crew and tried to remember how he'd got here.

He remembered being led into a cell and then he stated to get cold and flu symptoms that had quickly gotten worse. Then he thought he dreamed Connor carrying him which was impossible because he was twice the size of the boy.

'Was someone singing? It sounded really nice,'

Jack suddenly felt very dizzy and lay down on the bed again, he had to leave. These guys were too good to be associated with him and if he was here he'd be putting them in danger from not only the Marines but his mother as well.

'Uhh I don't feel well...maybe I'll take a quick nap and leave before dawn, yeah that's a good idea,' Jack thought as he dozed off to sleep.

The next morning when the Straw Hats got up Jack was sound asleep, none of them had the heart to wake the Rider so they all snuck out to do the morning jobs around the ship. As they were doing them Strange appeared and Robin informed him that Jack had the flu, Strange immediately demanded to talk to Chopper.

Unfortunately Strange and Chopper both had different ways for treating Jack; Strange wanted Chopper to follow the first aid manual and Chopper did not.

Connor was caught in the middle.

"He says that leaving Jack in an isolated place is the best thing for him," Connor claimed.

Chopper wrote that he did not care what Strange thought, Jack was to stay in bed he then insulted Strange's medical knowledge.

"He says that he was once the best surgeon in his world,"

Chopper responded that claim meant nothing to him, as Strange was not a doctor in Chopper's world.

"Strange says that Jack will sneeze out burning acid and cough fire," Connor claimed.

Chopper gave him a skeptical look that said "Really?"

"No he really said that," Connor confirmed.

Chopper wrote that it was still no excuse for leaving Jack alone when he's sick.

The argument went on for a good 20 minutes and Strange was finally forced back to his body, once he was gone Chopper stormed off in a huff and Connor went to see Jack.

In the cabin Nami was sitting with Jack she turned to Connor when the boy entered.

"Has he woken up again?" Connor asked.

"No...Are you sure he woke up last night?" Nami asked back.

"Yes I was awake but I don't think he noticed,"

Just then Robin came in.

"Nami you're needed on deck," she said.

"But I promised him I'd be here when he woke up again," Nami complained.

"He woke up several times yesterday and last night," Connor reminded her.

"But he was so delirious I doubt he remembers,"

"But you were here for each of those times plus, you were asleep last night,"

"Connor's right, you've kept your promise," Robin agreed.

"But..." Nami started she didn't want Jack to be alone.

"I'll stay with him," Connor suggested "I kind of want to avoid Chopper for a bit anyway,"

"What did you do?" Nami asked.

"Me nothing, Chopper and Strange got into an argument about Jack's treatment and I was caught in the middle," Connor answered.

Nami was hesitant to leave but a crash from on deck told her that she was needed elsewhere.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," Nami Said as she gave Jack a light kiss on the cheek before leaving with Robin.

Connor sat on the chair that Nami had just vacated; he looked over Jack's sleeping form and sighed; it was going to be a long week.

When Jack opened his eyes again later that afternoon, the first thing he saw was Connor sitting next to him he blinked a couple of times until the boy came into focus.

"Uhhh what...what's going on?" Jack muttered groggily as he sat up.

"Hey Jack how are you feeling?" Connor asked.

"Worse than terrible..."

"Well a flu will do that to you, hungry?"

"No not..."

"Good because Sanji made some amazing soup for you and he just dropped it off two minutes ago," Connor said cheerfully and held out the bowl of soup.

Jack looked at the soup with sad eyes and refused to take it.

"Thanks but I don't deserve it," Jack said shamefully "Plus I don't think I have the strength to eat it,"

"Oh okay," Connor said and picked up the spoon in the bowl.

Jack saw this.

"You should eaMPH!"

Connor had shoved a spoonful in the Rider's mouth.

"Tasty right? I can't get sick anymore so I guess I really don't know if you have the strength to hold a bowl of soup or not. So I'll feed you," Connor said with a smile and removed the spoon.

Jack coughed a little and a small green flame came out but faded before it could burn anything.

"You don't haMPH!" Jack said as another spoonful went in, Jack narrowed his eyes at the boy he was going to stop talking.

"Of course I do, Sanji made it just for you...actually this is the third batch Luffy ate the other two. Sanji was less than thrilled," Connor said and removed the spoon again.

"Connor stoMph..." Jack yanked the spoon out of his mouth and the boy's hand.

"Stop this Connor, you don't have to do this,"

"Actually I do, I'm only following orders,"

"Wait what? Who ordered you to force feed me?"

"Sanji, his exact words were make sure bone head eats this, even if you have to feed him or force it down his throat," Connor said in a Sanji impression that made Jack chuckle.

"Okay but what if I told you not to?"

"That won't work, Nami also ordered me to stay here and take care of you while she and the others went out. Her orders were backed by Luffy's,"

"And what did Luffy order you to do?"

"Disregard any of your orders until you were given a clean bill of health by Chopper. Now I really don't want to get punished for disobedience so you can either eat this yourself, let me feed you or I can grab a funnel and pour it down your throat," Connor finished.

Jack sighed he really didn't have much strength and he did not want Connor to be punished because of him.

"Fine you can feed me," Jack mumbled like a child and handed the spoon back.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Connor took the spoon back and dipped it in the bowl.

"Where did the others go?" Jack asked and took the next mouthful somewhat willingly.

* * *

Outside the Merry was surrounded by Marine warships, on the deck of each warship were the bodies of unconscious or dead Marines, one war ship had the rest of the Straw Hat crew on it, they had just finished capturing the latest ship.

"Oi Nami how much longer before the log sets, these guys just called in reinforcements," Zoro asked.

"About another day and a half," Nami answered.

"Oh good, I was worried that we'd leave before they arrive," Zoro said with a smile his swords were all bloodied.

* * *

 _Back in the cabin on the Merry_

"Oh they just popped out for bit of exercise noting to worry about," Connor reassured Jack.

Thankfully Connor had changed into fresh clothes before, so Jack hadn't seen the blood stains on Connor's pants and other shirt.

* * *

 _Avengers Tower, New York_

Strange returned to his body where the Avengers and Winchesters were waiting for news on Jack when he opened his eyes he dawned a very angry expression.

"That insolent little fuzz ball how dare he insult my medical knowledge, he probably received his medical degree from a cereal box," Stephen said in anger.

"Woah doc what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I'm afraid Jack has been diagnosed with a demonic virus," Stephen said with a sigh the others gave him their full attention.

"Which one?" Sam asked.

"Croatoan" Stephen answered.

"Oh dear God," Tony said.

During the apocalypse Dean Sam and Jack had to deal with several incidents where Lucifer had arranged for the virus to be spread, Jack had gotten sick then as well.

"Are they following the manual?" Sam asked.

"No that little plush toy from build-a-doctor refuses to leave Jack in an isolated place," Stephen answered irritably.

"Good, he just got off my list," Widow said with a smile.

"Honey you know they need to follow that manual," Steve reasoned.

"Why should they? I took care of Jack when he was sick," she said.

"Yes while he was here in the tower, where we had a special room set up so his fire coughs and acid sneezes wouldn't burn anything down," Steve pointed out.

During the Apocalypse Jack had gotten very sick from the demonic viruses going round. Each time he had Castiel dropped him near the tower where he had weakly stumbled in. Natasha and Steve had been sick with worry, but no matter what they tried Jack had refused to tell them how he got sick or what he had been doing.

"Bobby wrote that manual for when he was out in the field and couldn't get home," Dean said.

"I think I might be able to help," Tony added.

"How?" Clint asked.

"I can send them the same special tissues that we used the last time Jack was sick and a special containment unit to keep them in. But Jack will have to wait the virus out," Tony answered.

"Well that's one problem settled now for the next one," Dean said.

"How'd the virus get there?" Bruce asked.

"There's only one way a, demon caused the outbreak," Sam claimed.

"And with Jack incapacitated, he'll be unable to sense it until the sulfur bitch is right on top of him," Dean said seriously.

"We'll have to warn the pirates," Steve said urgently.

* * *

 _Going Merry, Grand Line_

The Straw Hats had just finished off the last of the reinforcements and were currently on deck watching out for any more trouble when another package from Jack's family appeared.

"Looks like bone head got a care package," Zoro said as Luffy looked at the paper note that came with it.

"Huh it says that these are special tissues for Jack's acid sneezes and fire coughs! He can do that that's so cool!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Luffy focus!" Sanji yelled.

"Oh yeah it also says there's a special trash can to put them in and Strange says when he gets here he'll show that crane machine physician just how much surgical knowledge he knows," Luffy read.

"Oh yeah well I'll show that six years old birthday party magician what a real doctor can do!" Chopper yelled.

"What's a crane machine?!" he added.

"Chopper just take this stuff to Nami she's in there with Jack" Zoro said.

Chopper walked to the cabin carrying the package while mumbling insults about Strange, Luffy continued to read the note until he donned a look of surprise.

"Uh guys we've got a problem it also says that the only way that this virus could get here is if a demon caused it," he said.

"That's ok Jack says he's killed hundreds of demons one shouldn't be a problem," Usopp reminded them.

"It also says as long as Jack is sick he won't be able to detect it, let alone fight it. This demon won't miss an opportunity to attack a weakened Ghost Rider and it'll go through anyone who gets in its way," Luffy finished

"Well then we've got nothing to worry about," Zoro said.

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked.

"Just before we hit the Island Jack said he demon proofed the ship with traps remember?"

"Oh yeah he said the ship was invisible and it's like a fortress against demons," Luffy remembered that conversation.

"So theoretically as long as he remains on board he's safe...good thing we didn't follow that manual then," Sanji said.

"What about all the Marines though? The ship may be impenetrable to demons but if the Merry is destroyed Jack loses his protection," Robin implied.

"Nami said we had a bit over a day left before we can sail, and those reinforcements won't be here till tomorrow late morning at the earliest. We take out the reinforcements and then leave, once we set off the Marines won't be able to follow us," Usopp reasoned.

"Great so we'll just wait a day then, plus we have something the demons don't know about," Luffy said confidently.

"What's that?" Zoro asked.

"Connor of course," Luffy smiled.

"The kid what about him?" Zoro asked.

"Well his sight might be able to see demons. After all he's the only one who can see Strange and when Jack first appeared he said he sensed something dark and twisted in him,"

"Did he have his sight on at the time?" Robin asked.

"No he didn't. I asked him about it later and he said he can still feel that darkness in him,"

"Dose Jack know?" Zoro asked.

"Not sure, I never told him," Luffy said.

"Let's ask him about it but keep the fact that there are Marines and Demons heading our way a secret, he'll only worry and blame himself more," Robin said and they all walked into the cabin.

In the cabin Jack was pouting as Nami was giggling at him. Connor was still feeding him like a child and Jack was acting like one. He'd finished the soup and now Connor was trying to force fruit down his throat.

"Come on Jack open wide," Connor said happily.

"No," Jack huffed his face was bright red because Nami was watching him; she was trying very hard not to laugh.

"But Jack you don't want my brand to punish me do you?" Connor asked acting hurt, he was clearly enjoying himself.

"Yeah Jack you wouldn't want Connor to suffer because of your stubbornness," Nami teased.

"Of course MPH!" Connor had shoved a spoon full of grapes into the Rider's mouth.

"I love doing that," Connor said and removed the spoon.

The rest of the crew chuckled form the entrance and Luffy approached Jack. Normally Jack would glare at the crew or threaten them but he just turned looked down and refused to greet them.

"Hey Jack feeling better?" Luffy asked cherry.

"No Connor keeps shoving stuff in my mouth," Jack complained but refused to look at the Captain.

"Well if you ate it willingly I wouldn't have to," Connor claimed.

"Luffy can't you make him stop and leave me alone?" Jack requested.

"Hmm nope, Connor's doing a good job," Luffy turned to Connor and gave the boy a thumbs up "Keep up the good work,"

"Aye Aye Captain," Connor said with a smile.

"Why can't you all leave me alone?" Jack moaned.

"Because we care about you and I need to know something," Luffy answered.

"What?"

"Why did Connor sense a dark and twisted presence in you without using his sight?"

"Oh that. That's due to his age it'll fade in a year or two...maybe,"

"Meaning what?" Robin asked.

"Kids are more in tune with the world than adults especially when it comes to stuff like spirits. Everyone has it and everyone grows out of it,"

"So when will he grow out of it?" Sanji asked.

"It varies on the person but between the ages of 14-16 is generally when most kids lose that sense. As for Connor well he may retain it forever due to his sight but I couldn't tell you for sure," Jack explained.

"So could he sense other things like spirits, elves or demons?" Usopp asked.

"Demons? There's a demon here?" Jack asked urgently.

"No no, it's just that one came before so in case another one shows up," Usopp explained.

"Oh, well...I suppose he might...if the demon was possessing someone I guess it's possible," Jack reasoned "You sure there's not another demon on board?"

"Yup, you demon proofed the ship remember?" Luffy reassured.

"I suppose, not like they could come on board, let alone find the ship," Jack reasoned, he had been very thorough when demon proofing the ship.

"Great that solves that mystery. One more thing Jack...why did you not tell me you could cough fire and sneeze acid?" Luffy asked with stars in his eyes.

"Because it's dangerous and it only happens when I'm sick," Jack claimed.

"It's still awesome though,"

"I don't feel awesome," Jack complained.


	11. Sickness and Secrets Pt2

_**a.n we own nothing**_

* * *

Several miles away a marine war ship was heading towards the island the Straw Hats were currently docked. They had received a distress call and like the other ships, this one was on the way to answer it.

"Full speed ahead men!" the Captain bellowed.

"Sir why are we changing course?" a marine asked.

"We received a distress signal; apparently some pirates had burned Romero Island down and killed everyone there. When other ships responded they attacked them as well," the Captain answered

"My God, are you sure we can take them sir?"

"We'll have to we're all that's left, we'll hit them with everything we've got," the Captain said.

"Yeah about that, sorry to burst your bubble Captain Crunch but that's not going to happen," another marine said as he walked up to the Captain.

"That's insubordination marine what's your name!?" the captain yelled.

The marine just smiled a sick grin that disturbed the Captain then with a flip of his wrist the Captain's head twisted 180 degrees and he fell to the ground dead the other marines just stared in shock.

"My name's not really important and I'm the Captain now," he said as he turned to the others.

"But I really don't need the crew," he said then he blinked and when his eyes opened they were pitch black.

* * *

 _Going Merry, Romero Island_

It had just turned morning and the straw hats waited for the reinforcements, they saw the ship coming over the horizon and got ready to fight. But the ship passed them by and ran aground instead.

"That's odd," Usopp commented.

"Agreed but let's get this over with," Zoro said.

The crew boarded the ship and were surprised to see several dead marines littering the deck, they had all been torn apart and several of them were missing limbs and heads. They searched the ship and the entire crew was dead.

"What the hell happen?" Luffy asked.

"I see you're admiring my handiwork," a voice said.

The pirates turned to see that a lone marine had appeared on deck and he was covered in blood as he gave them a sick grin.

"Where the hell you come from?" Sanji asked.

"Bingo," the marine said.

"Did you do this?" Zoro asked.

"Yep some of my best work, second only to what I did on this island," he answered.

"And you must be the pirates that ruined all my hard work. Do you know how long it took to spread that virus?" the man asked in anger.

"Wait you spread the virus," Robin confirmed.

"That's right and it wasn't easy either," the man said.

"But Jack said only demons can make that virus so that means you're a demon," Luffy realized.

"Ten points to Captain obvious," the demon said as he clapped his hands sarcastically and his eyes went black.

"DEMON!" Usopp screamed as he ran for the ship leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"Well that's new," the demon said.

"Now where's Claymore?" he asked.

"What do you want with Jack?" Luffy asked.

"To kill him, that's what this whole thing was all about," the demon answered.

"You infected 10,000 people to kill one Ghost Rider?" Zoro asked.

"You think I should have infected more? Honestly this wasn't my idea. I suggested that we send several legions here and try to wipe him out with pure force but Crowley had other ideas," the demon claimed.

"Crowley? That was demon that showed up before," Sanji remembered.

"Yes sir, the King himself he said 'listen up lad I want that wanker dead you go to that rock and gum up the works, infect some Island with the croatoan virus then once Jackie boy got the sniffles end him,'" the demon said in his best Crowley voice.

"And then he went on about moose and squirrels but I lost track after that,"

"You'd attack him while he can't fight back, what type of dishonorable scum are you?" Zoro said with a growl.

"Hello demon, it's kind of what we do," he said with a smirk.

"Well you've wasted your time we'll never tell you were Jack is," Luffy said.

"Considering the Iland is nothing but ash and that ship with the stupid goat figure head is the only one I can't sense anything on. I'm going to take a wild guess and say he's on there," the demon said.

"Uh well, uhm maybe" Luffy said.

"That's what I thought, well if you'll excuse me kiddos I've got a Ghost Rider to disembowel" the demon said and began to move towards the ship.

"Now hold on a sec if you want to get to Jack you've got to get through us" Zoro said drawing his swords and the others blocked his way.

The demon looked at the pirates for a few seconds and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sanji demanded.

"You lot...you actually think...oh you guys are a riot," the demon said between laughs.

"We're serious," Luffy warned.

"You see that threat would work if you were actually threatening. I could kill you all with a flick of my wrist," the demon said as he walked slowly towards them.

"You know Crowley never said I had to let you live, but since you're such good comedians I'll let you live. I'll just grab the Rider and go,"

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Zoro charged with his swords but was stopped by the demon using one finger.

"Oh I had no idea you wanted to watch me torture him to death, you should have said something I love preforming for an audience," the demon claimed.

The Straw Hats charged in for a group attack, but the demon blocked them and sent the attacks back to the Straw Hats knocking them down and leaving them weak.

"What is it with you humans and not listening? The demon sighed and headed towards the Merry.

As he approached he spied the pirate that had run off earlier on the deck when he saw him he shrieked and ran inside.

"This human's smart," the demon commented and walked up the gang plank, but just before the top he bumped into an invisible wall.

"Oh?" he reached out his hand and pressed against it, no matter how much strength he used he could not pass it.

"Well that's annoying. I bet Jack demon proofed this ship,"

Just then the door opened and Connor poked his head out, the demon looked at him and blinked. Connor took one look at the demon and his eyes flashed yellow for a second before he pulled his head back into the cabin and closed the door.

"Azazel? No old yellow eyes is dead...things just got a lot more interesting," the demon said to himself.

"Oh well. If I can't get on board I'll make the Rider come to me," the demon said as he turned to head back to where he had left the rest of the Straw Hats.

* * *

 _Inside the Cabin_

Connor slammed the door shut, he had peaked out to see if the demon could get on board but the moment he saw him he felt very afraid of him, he could sense the darkness in him and unlike the one he felt in Jack this darkness was so much worse. He'd used his sight and the demon possessed Marine was black.

"He can't get on board, why can't he get on board?" Connor asked.

"Luffy said Jack made the ship imposable for a demon to find or get on board," Usopp claimed.

"So as long as we're on the ship he can't touch us?"

"I guess,"

"What about the others who are off the ship?" Connor asked worriedly.

"Ah...we should wake Jack," Usopp answered.

Usopp and Connor ran over to the bed where Jack was still sleeping, they knew the Rider was in no shape to fight but they needed his help.

"JACK WAKE UP!" Usopp screamed as he shook the Rider.

"Huh what's going on?" Jack moaned, waking up.

"There's a demon here!" Connor said urgently.

"THERE'S A WHAT! Achoo!" Jack sneezed; the acid hit the door and began to dissolve the wood.

"There's a demon outside," Usopp repeated.

"Oh Jack come out and play," a sing song voice called out.

Usopp ran to the window and saw that the demon was on the beach he had the rest of the crew tied up and kneeling on the shore. The demon walked back in forth with a sick grin on his face he stopped when he noticed Usopp.

"Hey big nose, tell Claymore if he's not out here in ten minutes I start slitting throats!" the demon yelled.

"What's going on out there?" Jack asked.

"He's got the others he says he wants you in ten minutes or he's go in to kill them," Usopp answered.

"If he wants me he's going to get me," Jack said as he tried to get out of bed but he fell to his knees.

"Jack you're not in any condition to fight," Connor said, as he helped Jack back onto the bed.

"What are we going to do?!" Usopp panicked.

"Don't worry I have a plan," Jack said.

"What's that?" Connor asked.

"First rule of hunting demons always sink to their level, Usopp go to the kitchen fill up your ammo with water from the sink. Then get back here and wait by the window, when I give the order you hit that black eyed son of a bitch with everything you've got and don't let up," Jack ordered.

"Got it," Usopp said and he headed to the kitchen.

"Five minutes Claymore!" the demon yelled.

"Connor bring me my chest with the holy weapons you and me are going to hit him head on," Jack ordered.

Connor hesitated for a second, before drawing his sword and ran out the door.

* * *

 _On the Shore_

The demon continued to pace waiting for the time to run out, he had seen both Usopp and Connor come out of the cabin and grab stuff but Jack had not yet emerged. After the time was up he turned to the ship.

"Times up Claymore, they die!" he yelled.

"Hold it! I'm coming out!" Jack said.

Jack came out of the cabin and walked over to the gang plank the demon could see he was barely holding himself together as he looked extremely ill.

"Well if it isn't the Rider that every demon fears, you're looking a little green Claymore," the demon mocked.

"Bite me," Jack shot back.

"Maybe later, why don't you come down and we'll talk about things," the demon said.

"You let them come aboard first," Jack demanded.

"That's not how this works Claymore, you come here and then I'll let them go,"

"You really think I'm going to trust you?"

"You don't have a choice Claymore unless you want to see them die. Is that it? Which would you like me to start with first?" the demon said as he walked to Luffy.

"This one?" he asked when Jack showed no response he moved on.

"How about Blondie?" he said as he reached Sanji still Jack said nothing.

"No how about broccoli boy?" he said as he moved to Zoro still no response.

"Really? Well how about the pretty redhead?" he asked as he ran a finger down Nami's cheek.

"You touch her and I'll burn you straight back to hell!" Jack screamed in anger.

"Oh looks like we have a winner!" the demon said as he grabbed Nami and dragged her to the gang plank he took a knife and held it to her throat.

"You come down here Claymore and die like a good boy, or I'll spill her blood like a carton of milk," he threatened.

"Jack don't do it!" Nami yelled back.

"Aww isn't that cute beauty and the beast. You know doll I could show you what a real demon can do," the demon said as he ran his tongue down Nami's cheek.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not into men with girly parts," Nami responded.

The demon snarled at that and Jack smirked.

"I'm going to rape you to death after this," the demon growled.

"You sick son of a bitch! I'll rip you a part!" Jack screamed.

"Down here now Claymore!"

"You know what your problem is? You're all washed up," Jack said.

Just then Usopp fired three balls from the window they hit their mark on the demon's hands and face causing him to let go of Nami and the knife. He grabbed his face while screaming as his skin burned from the holy water, Jack leapt from the ship and tackled the demon to the ground and began punching him with the holy knuckle dusters; the demon threw Jack off him and stood up.

"Connor now!" Jack yelled.

Connor jumped from the ship and landed on the demon's back he wrapped one of the holy chains around the demon's throat as the demon struggled against the chain. Usopp continued hitting him with holy water causing him unimaginable pain.

Jack slowly stood up and walked to the demon he grabbed him by his shirt and delivered one final punch to his head with all his strength knocking him out cold and dropping him to the ground.

"Connor tie him up with the chain, grab some red paint and paint a devil trap on the ground and put him in it," Jack ordered.

"Ok, what are you going to do?" Connor asked.

"Pass out," Jack answered and he fell to the ground.

"JACK!" the entire crew shouted with worry.

Connor looked at Jack's still form and sighed, he then turned to Usopp who was now on the deck.

"HEY USOPP CAN YOU BING SOME RED PAINT?!" he yelled to the sniper.

"SURE!" Usopp answered and went to go get the paint.

Connor turned to the crew and untied them, Chopper instantly ran over to Jack.

"No, No Noooo," he panicked.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked.

"His fever has sky rocketed, it's higher than what it was before," Chopper explained and shifted into his human form.

"I'll take him back to bed," Chopper said as he picked Jack up and waked back on board the Merry.

Usopp came down and handed the paint bucket and a bush to Connor; while Connor painted the devil's trap Usopp tied the demon up in the holy chains.

"Will that hold him?" Zoro asked.

"It held Jack didn't it?" Sanji answered.

Once the trap was finished and the demon was placed inside, everyone boarded the Merry. Safely back on the demon proof ship Chopper examined Jack. On deck however Connor approached Luffy.

"Sorry," he said.

"For what?" Luffy asked.

"I disobeyed your orders and now I'm going to be punished for it,"

The Straw Hats on deck all turned to stare at the boy in horror, they knew what he was saying and none of them wanted him to be punished.

"What? When did you…?" Luffy asked in shock.

"You told me not to obey Jack until he was given a clean bill of health by Chopper. I obeyed Jack's orders to trap that demon," Connor answered.

"But that was an emergency, our lives were at stake," Sanji pointed out.

"Doesn't matter I still disobeyed,"

"Well I forgive you for disobeying and I order you not to be punished," Luffy quickly declared.

"Sorry Luffy but…the punishments already started, plus you can't actually order that,"

"But if it's started how are you not in pain?" Zoro asked curiously.

"I strapped my blade to my brand to nullify it; the moment it's removed I get punished,"

"Connor…is there anything we can do or say to make it less painful?" Usopp asked, though he knew the answer.

"No, Luffy just forgave me so hopefully it won't be that bad. But…do you mind gaging me I don't want anyone to hear me suffer and please don't tell Jack. He'll only blame himself," Connor requested.

"Okay do you want to be alone?" Luffy agreed.

"If you don't mind,"

"Okay, let's go into the sleeping quarters then," Luffy said and the Captain and Connor went below deck.

Once there Connor took off his Jacket reviling that his blade was indeed tied to his arm, he took off his sheathe and gave it to Luffy.

"Would Zoro mind looking after my blade for me?" Connor asked.

"No I doubt he'd mind," Luffy answered sadly as he opened a drawer and pulled a bandanna out.

"You sure you want this on you?" he asked and held it up.

"Yes," Connor said firmly and sat down on the floor.

Luffy walked behind the boy and tied the gag to his head; he then grabbed the hilt of the blade, the only part not made from Sea Stone.

"Ready?" Luffy asked, he really did not want to do this.

Connor nodded.

"I'm sorry," Luffy whispered and removed the blade.

The second the blade was removed the brand went a pitch black color, Connor's eyes went wide and he gripped his left shoulder tightly. He fell to the floor and screamed in pain; but the gag muffled it out.

Luffy stood up and walked away leaving the boy to his punishment.

On deck he handed the sword to Zoro and the swordsmen took it without saying a word.

"No one goes in there till Connor comes out," Luffy ordered "and no one tells Jack,"

* * *

When Strange visited a bit later he was surprised to find that Connor did not show up, normally the boy would come running the moment he sensed him if he was not on deck. The only one that was on deck was the Straw hat captain; he was looking over the railing at the burned Island. Strange then noticed that the chalk board was leaning against the mast, it had two words written on it.

'Projection Only,' it read.

Strange knew what the message meant, something must've happened to the boy that could see him. He waited about a minute for the boy to come to him before heading back to earth to request Castiel's help.

Strange reappeared a few minutes later in his Astral form, he approached Luffy who was still the only one on deck.

"Where's the boy?" Strange demanded.

"None of your concern," Luffy shot back harshly, but he did not look at the spirit.

Strange blinked at the sudden change in attitude of the pirate, normally this one was carefree and happy, from what he'd observed this pirate was the most trustworthy of the group.

"I think it…Is that a demon?" Strange asked in shock once he saw what Luffy was staring at.

"Yes, he attacked us this morning," Luffy said and explained what had happened over the last couple of hours.

"I see this is troubling indeed, however I am glad that Jack managed to trap him," Strange said.

"Yeah no one's going to be leaving the ship any time soon," Luffy agreed "Jacks fever got worse after he trapped that monster. You should probably talk to Chopper,"

"And where is the Doctor?"

"In the cabin with everyone else," Luffy gestured to the cabin.

Strange walked in through the door, his astral from allowed him to walk through people and objects.

Inside he saw the rest of the crew were sitting and standing around the bed. The tiny doctor was treating Jack who was lying on the bed sweating and breathing heavily. Strange approached the crew and the green haired one who he and the other Avengers had decided must be the Captain of this crew.

"Hey about time you showed up," Zoro said gruffly.

"I apologize had I known the situation I would have come…" Strange trailed off and noticed that Zoro had the boy's sword.

'Why did the captain have the boy's sword? Had he been killed? Did the demon do it or were these pirates to blame?' Strange wondered.

Strange was drawn out of his thoughts when Chopper called him over.

"What are you doing here Strange? Jack's my patient," Chopper said.

"And it looks like you're doing such a wonderful job doctor Rudolph. Tell me did you receive your degree from Santa Claus?" Strange asked.

"I don't know what that means but I'm pretty sure it was an insult. What would you know about medicine? Where'd you get your training? Did it come with your magic kit?" Chopper shot back.

"I have more medical knowledge in my pinky than you do in your entire body you talking plush toy!"

"Is it the same pinky you make disappear along with your thumb? Because that would explain your incompetence, you wannabe wizard!"

"What did you say you cotton ball?!"

"You heard me hocus pocus!"

"Fuzz ball!"

"Witch doctor!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" they heard Jack yell.

"What is it with you doctors? Constantly fighting over idiotic things, well I don't know if you two noticed but we have bigger issues to deal with," Jack said as he got out of bed.

"Jack what are you doing? You need to stay in bed," Chopper said.

"For once I agree with Blitzen you need to rest," Strange said.

"As much as I appreciate your guys concern we have a bit of a demon infestation and I'm not going to rest until I send that smoky bastard screaming back to the pit," Jack said.

He tried to get up and walk but he began to stumble if Nami hadn't caught him he would have landed flat on his face.

"Jack listen to them, you're in no condition for this," Nami said.

"She's right Jack I can exercise the demon," Strange offered.

"Stephen you and I both know that won't work, you have to physically be here. Besides the rest of the crew needs to learn how to do this, it's obvious they're not going to stop coming," Jack said.

"I hate it when you make sense, very well Jack exercise it quickly and then back to bed," Strange ordered.

"I doubt I'll be able to go anywhere else," Jack joked.

"Good I'll return in a few hours to check up on you," Strange said as he vanished.

"Take your time," Chopper huffed.

Nami and Zoro helped Jack out of the cabin and on to the deck, he saw Luffy watching the demon but there was no sign of Connor.

"How's our guest?" Jack called out.

"Jack! What are you doing out of bed?" Luffy asked.

"I think our visitor has over stayed his welcome, so I've come to send him packing," Jack answered.

"How are you going to do that?" Luffy asked.

"An exorcism, it'll send him straight to hell and it'll be a wonderful opportunity for the rest of you to learn how to perform one," Jack answered. "Which reminds me where's Connor? he needs to learn this too,"

Zoro and Nami looked at each other in concern and Luffy froze up. Whether Jack noticed or not was hard to tell.

"He's taking a nap," Luffy said a bit nervous.

"A nap?" Jack asked suspiciously, he knew Connor never slept during the day.

"Y…Yeah…he…umm…he had a bad nightmare last night and…umm…was up all night so…he wanted to catch up on some sleep," Luffy lied.

Jack raised his eyebrow clearly not believing Luffy. Luffy was many things but a good liar he was not, that was Usopp's job.

"That's not what I heard," the demon called out in a light and cheery tone.

This caused Luffy turn to the demon with hate and anger in his eyes; Jack watched in confusion. Jack knew Luffy was lying about Connor taking a nap.

"What are you talking about you sulfur sucker?" Jack asked.

"I overheard the squirt and the idiot talking about something I think you would be very interested in hearing" he said with a twisted smile.

"You shut your mouth! Or I'll come down there and rip it off," Luffy yelled back.

"That's a bit extreme," Jack stated, his soul sense wasn't working but he did not need it. He could practically see the hate and anger radiating off the rubber Captain.

"Oh it seems I hit a never, this will be fun. Apparently Claymore when your little friend helped you capture me he disobeyed an order and had to be punished," the demon said with a smirk.

"What?" Jack said in shock.

He remembered what Luffy had told him about the brand, and how it would punish Connor if he ever disobeyed. Jack had been very careful when talking to the boy, choosing his words carefully so he would not give him any orders.

"It had something to do with a brand and that it would be very, very painful. Really Jack branding children I thought you goodie two shoes Ghost Riders were above that sort of thing. Maybe you're not so boring after all,"

"You're lying!" Jack accused.

"Am I Jack? Why don't you ask the idiot next to you," the demon finished.

"Luffy he's lying right? Demons lie all the time please tell me he's lying," Jack begged.

"Jack...it wasn't your fault," Luffy said sadly.

"No...no...NO!" Jack screamed as he ran for Connor's room despite his illness.

"Oops was I not supposed to say that?" the demon said with a sick laugh.

Luffy shot a quick hate filled glare at the demon and then looked back at Jack; he launched himself at the clearly upset Rider and talked him to the deck.

"JACK STOP!" Luffy tried.

"GET OFF ME!" Jack screamed and tried to Riderize but in his sickened state it didn't work.

The rest of the crew came running over to see what was going on.

"No, you can't go in there," Luffy hissed dangerously.

"What's going on? Why are they fighting?" Chopper asked urgently.

Upon hearing Choppers' voice Jack called for help.

"Chopper Connor needs you, he's in pain!" Jack yelled at the doctor.

"WHAT?!" Chopper shirked.

"DON'T MOVE CHOPPER!" Luffy ordered.

"But…"

"Chopper it's the brand, there is nothing you can do," Zoro said sadly.

Chopper looked at the first mate and he realized what he was implying, his face fell and he made no move to help the Jack or get to Connor.

Jack stared at the crew in anger, why weren't they trying to help Connor? Why were they letting this happen?

"Luffy let me go now," Jack hissed in his best if not croaky demonic voice.

"Jack you have to understand that there is nothing that any of us can do for him," Nami tried.

"BULL SHIT! I'LL GO IN THERE AND…"

"AND WHAT?! WHAT WILL YOU DO?!" Luffy screamed at the Rider.

"CLAERLY MORE THAN YOU!"

That was it the last straw Luffys patience was gone, he didn't care that Jack was sick; he had just crossed the line.

Luffy punched Jack in the face stunning the weakened Rider, Jack was not expecting it and he found himself with a very pissed off and dangerous pirate captain. The same one he had never hope to see again. Luffy grabbed Jacks collar and dragged him over to the mast and held him against it.

Jack struggled against Luffy's grip but he was still too weak.

"You think you're the only one that cares for him? You think that we don't want to help him?" Luffy said in a deadly tone.

"Connor knew what would happen if he helped you capture that thing down there and he did it anyway. If you go in there all you will see is him suffering,"

"Suffering because of me, it's my fault," Jack hissed back.

"No It's not if anyone's to blame it's me. I'm his master and I gave him the order not to listen to you," Luffy reminded Jack.

"Listen bone head there is nothing any of us can do, if the brand punishes Connor then we just have to wait until it's over," Zoro claimed sadly.

"Connor did not want us to see or hear him suffer; he even asked that we gag him. So if you have any respect for him you won't go in there, you'll wait up here with the rest of us until he comes out," Luffy finished and let Jack go.

Jack slid on the deck floor and processed what Luffy was saying he took a deep breath and slowly stood up watching Luffy for any reaction.

"You gaged him?" Jack whispered angrily.

"I respected his wishes, we all did," Luffy answered "What will you do?"

Jack took a few more breaths to compose himself he walked over to the gang plank and stared at the demon with all the hate and rage he could muster. Though the demon held his cocky smirk deep down he was very much afraid.

"I'm going to do what I said I was going to do I'm going to send him back to hell but first I'm going to make hell look like paradise," Jack said as his own sick and twisted smile crossed his face.

"Sanji I need a bucket of water from the kitchen all the salt you've got, an iron knife and a funnel," Jack said as his smile grew.

"Chopper I'm going to need a large syringe pretty please," Jack continued.

The two pirates looked at their Captain who nodded to confirm the order as they went Jack continued to stare the demon down, his sick twisted grin never faltering. It was honestly creeping the rest of the crew out.

"Jack you ok?" Luffy asked.

"Jack's not here anymore Luffy the Rider has come out to play," the Rider said in a sing song voice.

At this the demon began to tremble and lost his cocky smile, Luffy just looked at the Rider and back at his crew who shrugged as they had no idea what was going on.

"Uhm ok Rider what are you going to do?" Luffy asked.

"Jack said this was a learning experience and a learning experience it shall be, we're going to have so much fun," the Rider said happily.

Before the Rider could continue Chopper and Sanji returned with the supplies and handed them over to him.

"Oh goodie the toys are here, come along students we have much to learn," the Rider said, as he walked down the gang plank humming a tune.

"Luffy I think you hit Jack too hard," Zoro whispered.

"Oh no Zoro, Luffy hit Jack just the right amount, just like goldilocks," the Rider said with a laugh.

"You keep that thing away from me!" the demon yelled in fear as he tried to step back, but couldn't due to the devils trap.

"What's the matter little hell spawn aren't you having fun? Well don't you worry you're going to be our special class project," the Rider said. He then filled the syringe with the holy water before turning to the Straw Hats.

"Okie dokie boys and girls first lesson, if you believe some poor meat sack has a hell spawn in them an easy trick to remember is to say Christo," the Rider stated.

As the Rider said the word the demon's eyes turned black the Rider ran inside the devil trap and grabbed onto the demon's head and held one of the demon's eyes opened.

"As you can see, Christo will let you get a glance at those midnight blacks, allowing you to perform the next step," the Rider continued.

The Straw Hats glanced at each other in concern, Jack was acting really strange and it scared them a bit.

"What's the next step?" Luffy asked.

"This" The Rider answered.

He then stabbed the needle into the demon's eye and proceeded to inject it with the holy water. The demon screamed in agony as its eye sizzle and burn, while the Rider smiled and laughed. After screaming for a bit the Rider shoved the funnel into the demon's mouth.

"As I'm sure you noticed this starts a domino effect, which leads to the next step," the Rider said with a laugh the Rider then grabbed the salt box and walked to the demon.

"Over the lips and through the gums look out stomach here it comes!" the Rider said as he poured the entire container of salt down the demon's throat.

The demon chocked and convulsed as he began to cough up bloody foam, the crew could hear its insides burn and sizzle. The Rider danced around the demon clapping and laughing in excitement. The Straw Hats stared at Jack in horror at what he was doing.

"Wasn't that fun kids? But I think he needs something to wash it down with," the Rider claimed.

He grabbed the bucket of holy water and began slowly pouring it down the funnel, the demon screamed and burned as he was practically drowned in the water, the water boarding continued until the bucket was 3/4 empty.

"Jack maybe you should cool it" Luffy tried, the Rider slowly turned its head to look at Luffy with its disturbed smile.

"I already told you, Jack's. Not. Here. Besides the real fun hasn't started yet," The Rider claimed.

He then grabbed The knife and submerged it in the remaining water while he continued to hum his tune when the knife was very wet he began to circle the demon and started to sing.

"All around the devil's trap the Rider chased the demon! The Rider thought it was all in fun!" the Rider stabbed the knife into the demon's chest the demon screamed in agony.

"Pop goes the demon!" the Rider sang as he twisted the knife.

"A penny for a demon heart!" the Rider sang as he stabbed and twisted the knife inside the demon's chest.

"A penny for it's eyeball!" the Rider continued to sing.

"That's the way the money goes!" the Rider continued to stab.

"POP GOES THE DEMON!" the Rider screamed.

The Rider then went into a frenzy he began to stab the demon over and over again laughing like a diseased maniac, with such volume it drowned out the demon's screams. Blood gushed everywhere and completely covered the Rider, when he was satisfied the Rider stood up and grabbed the bucket of holy water. He dumped the rest on the demon's opened wounds causing it to scream and thrash in total agony.

"Oh this is so much fun! I haven't had such a good time in eons!" the Rider said as he continued to laugh in total insanity.

"Jack you need to stop," Nami said, as she grabbed on to the Rider's wrist.

"I told you little girl, Jack's not heeeerrreeee," the Rider sang, Nami looked into his eyes and noticed instead of their usual green they were a bloody red.

"I understand that I do, but Jack needs to come back now. We need him…I need him and Connor needs him," Nami begged. "Please let him come back,"

Tears welled up in her eyes, the Rider's smile lessened from its twisted state to regular normal grin.

"Jack likes you, he really likes all of you," the Rider claimed, his twisted face splitting smile returned as he walked back to the demon.

"I'm a bit sad I didn't get to play longer, but play time is over, and it's time for you to go," the Rider said and began to chant the exorcism.

As he chanted the demon thrashed and convulsed and when the Rider reached the end it flung back its head and a cloud of black smoke was vomited into the air. The smoke then drifted down to the ground where it sunk into the earth leaving chard marks in its wake.

"Bye-bye thanks for the fun. We should do it again sometime," the Rider said with a chuckle "I'm going to go back to sleep now, and Jack will come back. He'll feel really guilty about everything so go easy on him he's a really nice boy," the Rider said.

The Rider's smile returned to a regular expression, then Jack's eyes returned to green before they rolled into the back of his head and he fell flat on his back.

Luffy stared at the Rider with a mix of emotions in his eyes, anger, hate, shock horror and a few others were there. The rest of the crew had the same kind of look, none of them made a move towards Jack in fear of setting him off.

"Chopper is Jack physically injured?" Luffy asked in a serious tone.

The doctor quickly gave Jack an examination but could not find any physical damage; he just fainted.

"No he just has a cold…and now a bruised face," Chopper answered.

"Sanji get the glowing chains from the treasure room and bring them here," Luffy ordered.

Sanji nodded and went to grab the chains, when he came back Luffy wrapped them round the Rider binding his arms hands, legs and feet. He picked up the Rider and walked back onto the ship and leaned him against the mast.

"Move everything out of the treasure room into the cabin…including the holy weapons," Luffy ordered.

The Straw Hats looked at each other and then quickly got to work it took thirty minutes to move everything into the cabin; Luffy threw Jack in and looked the door. He ordered Robin to place an eye on the ceiling so she could let them know when Jack woke up again.

"Jack is no longer part of this crew; from now on he's our prisoner. I will tell Strange that next time he appears, I will decide weather we hand him over to the marines or drop him off at the next Island," Luffy said to his crew.

"Luffy Jack's sick," Chopper reminded him.

"You check on him twice a day, once in the morning and once in the evening. From now he is to be treated like a prisoner until I say otherwise,"

The Straw Hats nodded, they didn't like it but after what they had just seen Jack do; they all agreed that he was too dangerous to be left alone. Luffy was the Captain and it was his job to ensure the safety of all his crew and if that meant Jack had to be locked up and kicked off, he would do it.

* * *

A few hours later the Merry was sailing towards its next destination, most of the Straw Hats were on deck doing their normal routine when Strange appeared in his Astral Form. He was quite surprised to see Chopper was on deck and not with Jack.

"What kind of doctor neglects his patients?" Strange muttered.

"Oi wizard dude," Sanji said as he came up to Strange and gestured at Luffy "He needs a word,"

Strange walked over to Luffy and was about to ask about Jack when Luffy turned to him and gestured for Strange to follow.

The sorcerer did so and followed the Captain to the treasure room; Luffy unlocked the door reviling Jack's unconscious form bound in holy chains.

"JACK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" Strange demanded.

Luffy explained the demon and what Jack had done to it, his torture methods and his refusal to stop; Strange refused to believe Jack was capable of such things.

"I chained him up because he is now a danger to everyone on board. He is now our prisoner," Luffy finished.

"You do know if you hurt him his family will come for your crew?" Strange warned.

"No they won't, they'll be too busy breaking Jack out of prison," Luffy claimed.

"What do…"

"I have yet to decide what to do with him, weather he stays or I hand him over to the Marines,"

"He'll fight back, he'd never let you do it,"

"No he won't, he already let them take him once and he blames himself for the death of over ten thousand people. He will not resist," Luffy said seriously "Tell his family that they have one chance to convince us to let him stay and he's not a threat. The next time you or any of them appear will be that chance," Luffy warned and walked out the door and locked it behind him.

Strange sighed he took one last look at Jack before disappearing.

* * *

 _Below deck_

Connor was lying on the floor curled up into a ball, he was in immense pain; everything hurt. It had been four hours since he'd come down here and only now was his punishment ending, it had been a lot worse than he'd experienced before.

At first he had wondered why it was worse but he figured it out pretty quickly. He had disobeyed Luffy three times, so the punishment was three times worse.

Connor wanted to remove his gag now that it was over but was too weak; any movement that he made brought the pain back. This was normal, after any punishment the Brand would leave him so weak that moving a single muscle brought back the full extent of what he felt during his punishment; even breathing hurt. To make it worse his brand would not heal him for another 12 hours.

If he was ordered to do something the Brand would give him some strength back but that was it, he'd have to do his task while he was weak; another reminder of why he had to obey others.

Connor knew Luffy would not get him to do anything in this state, but his main focus was Jack, he'd herd both him and Luffy fighting not long after his punishment began and he figured that Jack must've found out somehow.

Personally he blamed that demon.

Connor wanted nothing more than to go up on deck and tell Jack that it was not his fault and he did not blame him. But he was too weak to move so he lay there and hoped that no one would come down yet, he'd try to move in a bit but not yet.

* * *

 _Avengers Tower, Ney York_

When strange got back to his body he asked JARVIS to gather everyone in the meeting room, once they were there he explained what had happened. The Avengers were not impressed.

"So now the Pirates have him prisoner and bound in holy chains," Strange finished.

Everyone in the room took a few steps away from Widow, who was shaking with rage.

"Are they still going to treat his cold?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't believe so," Strange said sadly.

"That's it the entire crew dies," Natasha declared.

Everyone then took ten more steps away from her.


	12. Sickness and Secrets Pt3

**_A.n we own nothing_**

* * *

 _Back on the Merry_

'Jack it's time to wake up' a voice rang through Jack's head.

Jack's eyes shot open and he quickly observed his surroundings, he had no idea where he was and or what happened. Jack tried to move but found he couldn't, he looked down and noticed he was tied up with Holy chains; suddenly all the memories of the demon came flooding back.

"Oh screw you, you sick son of a bitch!" Jack yelled to the open room as a laugh rebounded inside his head.

Just then the door slammed open and Luffy walked, in he stared at Jack with a look of anger and hate that burned into the Rider's soul. Jack actually flinched in fear at Luffy's glare.

"You saw him didn't you?" Jack asked.

"All I saw was you torturing that demon! What the hell was that?!" Luffy yelled.

"That wasn't me," Jack said.

"Really you're going to lie to me after everything we've done for you?!" Luffy yelled.

"That wasn't me," Jack said again only this time in a louder more serious tone.

"We saw you Jack! If that wasn't you then who was it?!"

"The spirit of vengeance," Jack answered.

"The what now?" Luffy asked.

"I'm going to tell you a story Luffy, in the dawn of time when God made the heavens and the earth he made a special group of angels, they were his angels of justice. They were his left hand and had powers that rivalled the archangels. It was these angles that dragged the leviathans to purgatory, when Lucifer betrayed God and started the first heavenly war, it was them that dragged him and his followers to the pit," Jack said.

Luffy continued to stare at the Rider, listing to Jack's story.

"Unfortunately once down there, they became trapped and could not escape. For eons and eons they were tortured and broken down to insanity until they turned into spirits of vengeance to be used as Lucifer sees fit. They are what give Ghost Riders their power," Jack said he turned his head to face Luffy.

"It's what I constantly fight every single day of my miserable existence, he and I are at constant war with each other for control and every day I make sure I win" Jack said seriously.

"If this is true why'd you lose this time?" Luffy asked seriously.

"After everything with the sickness, what I did to those people, what I did to Connor, how I'm the reason that demon was even here…it all just broke me" Jack said ashamed.

"If he broke you once he can do it again you're a danger to everyone on this ship," Luffy reasoned.

"No I'm not," Jack said seriously.

"How do I know what this spirt did to that demon he won't do to us?"

"Two reasons, one no matter how sick and depraved he is he is still the Rider and he has to follow the code or be struck down by God's wrath. The first and most important rule of the Rider code protect the innocent, you are all innocent," Jack said.

'Except for maybe Robin,' he thought to himself.

"What's the second reason?"

"If I ever, even for a split second ever thought myself to be a danger to you or anyone on this ship I would of wrapped these chains around myself, shoved one of those scimitars through my heart and thrown myself into the ocean where I belong," Jack said in a no nonsense tone.

"Luffy I failed you and I'm sorry but I would never ever harm you or anyone on this ship, you did what you had to in order to protect everyone because that's what a good captain does and that's what a good king does. I expect you to continue to do what it takes to keep them safe," Jack finished.

Luffy stood there for several moments staring Jack in the eye as he lay on the ground, he thought over everything he had just learned. Jack had never hurt any of them before why would he start now, Luffy turned to leave but before he did he spoke over his shoulder.

"I don't need losers on my crew, you need to fight that spirt better or at least let us help you," he said before closing the door.

"Aye, aye captain," Jack said out loud before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Luffy came out back onto the deck; Zoro opened an eye and watched him pace around on deck.

"So bone head awake?" he asked lazily.

"For a moment, he went back to sleep," Luffy muttered angrily.

"Oh good he have anything interesting to say?"

"One or two things, apparently his spirt of vengeance took over,"

"Huh...talk about a split personality. Are we in danger?"

"I don't know." Luffy threw his hands up in the air in frustration. He sat down next to his first mate and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Jack said he could not harm us because of the Rider code and he'd kill himself before he'd let it happen,"

"I thought he couldn't die,"

"Yeah well maybe those glowing weapons could kill him,"

"So...can I keep the twin scimitars?"

"You have three swords already why do you need two more?" Luffy asked in an innocent voice.

"Well I figure weapons made from God might be more durable than my own...but then again I'm likely to break them with one swing. I have a bad habit of doing that,"

"Your blades aren't broken though,"

"True but before I got these bad boys," Zoro petted his swords "I'd need new ones every other week,"

Luffy giggled at that.

"Has Connor come out yet?" he asked.

"No it's been over five hours now, I'm getting worried," Zoro answered.

"Yeah me too, maybe I'll go in and check on him,"

"Give it another hour," Zoro advised.

They sat there in silence for a time until Luffy got up and went to pester Sanji for some food, Zoro got up to find Robin; she was reading a book at the back of the ship.

"Zoro what can I do for you?" She asked looking up from her book.

"Are you still watching Jack?" the first mate asked.

"Yes, it's rather distracting trying to focus on two things at once," Robin confirmed.

"Can you let me know when he wakes up again? I need a word with him,"

"Of course,"

"Right thanks...you're not watching the kid too are you?"

"No, just Jack why?"

"I'm just worried about him,"

"Understandable," Robin said and went back to reading.

Zoro went back to where he'd been sitting on the deck and fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later Jack sneezed himself awake he saw the acid hit the wall and burn a hole straight through it, letting in a ray of sunshine. It hit him in the face and since he was tied up he couldn't move out of its path.

"Man I'd kill to be able to get drunk right now" Jack said as he squinted against the light.

Just then he heard the door open and the sound of someone walking in he couldn't really see them as he was currently blinded by the light.

"Hey," a familiar voice said.

"Zoro? Can you please move me so I don't get eye damage?" Jack asked.

Zoro walked up to him and rolled him over with his foot so he was on his stomach.

"Thanks I think, how do you guys keep knowing I'm awake...Robin is watching me isn't she?" Jack asked.

"Yep eye on the ceiling," Zoro said.

"Still creepy, yet still extremely cool," Jack said as Zoro slid down the wall and took a seat on the floor near the Rider.

"You know, you have got to be the stupidest smartest guy I've ever met," Zoro said.

"You haven't met my uncle Tony yet, but how do you figure?" Jack asked.

"Well despite you keep denying it, I think you might be a genius but then you go and do some stupid stunt like what you did on the Island," Zoro said.

"You mean letting the Rider win?" Jack said ashamed.

"No I mean not telling us you've been fighting it by yourself and not letting us help you," Zoro said "Seriously just how dumb are you?"

Jack just let out a sigh.

"Yeah that's pretty stupid, I've just been fighting him for so long I've forgotten how to ask for help," Jack admitted.

"Have you always been fighting him by yourself?"

"No Carter helped me when I was his apprentice, but after he retired I didn't want to bother anyone else with it,"

"See bone head that's your stupid showing,"

"That is exactly what Carter used to say,"

"Sounds like he was a smart guy, but seriously bone head you don't need to fight that freak on your own anymore we're here to help you. We're your friends we'll be here for you," Zoro said.

"By the way Luffy was acting I probably won't be here much longer," Jack responded sadly.

Jack had no desire to leave, he really did like this crew. But he doubted that they would want him around now that they had seen his Rider spirt and after what he did to Connor…it made sense to just get rid of him.

"Give him some time; I think he's already forgiven you. We're all fond of you…just not so crazy about the other guy," Zoro joked.

"I can understand that I live with him and I can't stand him. He likes torture way too much and he's really creepy," Jack agreed with a shudder.

"You can say that again, what was with the singing?"

"Did he do Ring Around the Rosy or Pop Goes the Weasel?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Bits and pieces, I was too busy trying to regain control,"

"Oh, he did Pop Goes the Demon" Zoro answered, Jack slammed his head on the floor.

"Really dude that's the creepiest children's song ever, can't you do a Breaking Benjamin song just once?" Jack asked though he only heard laughing in response.

"Who's Breaking Benjamin?" Zoro asked

"They're my favorite band, I'll have to let you listen to a few of their songs as a thank you for talking some sense into me,"

"Anytime bone head, you need anything?"

"I couldn't persuade you to untie me could I?"

"Nope captain's orders," Zoro said with a smile

"I thought not," Jack sighed "Could you at least lean me against the wall, if I sneeze the acid will just go straight down and we'll be taking on water,"

Zoro stood up and dragged Jack over to the wall where he sat him up in the most comfortable position he could accomplish.

"Better?" Zoro asked.

"Well I have an itchy nose," Jack joked.

"Yeah you're on your own there," Zoro responded with a chuckle

"So that was your plan, leave me with an itchy nose. You know that is the worst kind of torture,"

"Hey we're pirates remember," Zoro pointed out "In all seriousness though, could those holy weapons really kill you?"

"If you were to run one through my heart I'd be in a death like state until someone pulled it out or if you were to remove my heart by using one it'd be the same result until someone put it back," Jack answered.

"Huh, you know if you were a threat to anyone on board you wouldn't have to kill yourself I'd do it for you," Zoro said seriously, Jack just looked at him with his own very serious expression.

"Zoro if I was a threat I would not only let you I'd demand you to kill me," Jack responded.

Zoro just smiled.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Zoro said and he headed for the door.

Jack watched him go, he wanted to ask Zoro for a favor but was unsure how the first mate would react to it.

"Zoro," Jack started, causing the swordsman to stop.

"C…Could you please not tell Connor about what happened to the demon, he's the only kid who's not scared of me besides my brothers and I don't want that to be ruined because of the other guy," Jack begged.

"Sure," Zoro said as he left the room.

Zoro walked out onto the deck, he took a breath of fresh air and sighed.

'Alright one down one to go,' he thought and headed to the men's sleeping quarters.

He didn't care what Luffy had said, it had been long enough and he was going to check on Connor. If the boy was still being punished he'd leave if not he'd help him up onto the deck.

He opened the men's quarters and walked inside, he spotted Connor's still form instantly and went over to him; Zoro didn't hear anything coming from him so it was safe to assume that it was over.

Zoro bent down and removed the gag; he could see Connor's eyes following him with slight fear in them.

"Hey kid, all over?" Zoro asked.

Connor didn't move or respond.

"Kid?" Zoro reached out and touched Connor's shoulder, the moment he did Connor hissed in pain and Zoro removed his hand.

"Whoa what was that?"

"...hurts," Connor whimpered out.

"Your shoulder hurts?"

"No...everything...breathing...talking...hurts,"

"Oh, is this part of...you know?"

"Yes...won't heal..twelve hours,"

"Wait so any movement at all hurts you for the next twelve hours? What the hell kind of punishment is that?"

"Normal...afterwards...reminder to always obey,"

"So we should stop talking then,"

Zoro thought about what Connor had just told him, he knew none of the crew would make him do anything in this state. It was clear that the boy was in great pain, he could see tear streaks on his face; he must've cried through some of it. Suddenly Zoro got an idea.

"Kid last thing then you don't have to talk any more, if you won't heal for the next twelve hours is that just the pain you feel now or dose it apply to everything else as well?"

"Everything," Connor answered.

Zoro nodded he got up and left to find Chopper.

* * *

Chopper was in the kitchen grinding herbs for medicine when Zoro walked in.

"Chopper do you have any drugs that could knock someone out for a good twelve hours?" Zoro asked.

Chopper stopped and stared at the swordsman like he'd grown a second head.

"Yes why would you want them though," Chopper answered.

"Connor's in a lot of pain right now and he says his brand won't heal him for the next twelve hours. I was hopping you could put him to sleep until he does start healing,"

"It would be dangerous, to put someone of his age to sleep for that long in one dose...but separate doses should be safe," Chopper claimed "Does Luffy know?"

"No I'm going to tell him next," Zoro claimed.

"Okay I'll get the drug ready while you tell Luffy," Chopper finished and left to get his supplies.

When Zoro approached Luffy about the idea of drugging Connor he was against it, until he saw how much pain the boy was in so he agreed to it. Chopper knew that any drug administered to Connor would pass through his system a lot faster than normal so he prepared a small dose that would knock the boy out for an hour.

If the brand was healing him he'd only be out for about twenty minutes on the other had if he was not healing he'd be out a bit over an hour and then Chopper would administer the next dose.

Luffy, Zoro and Chopper were around Connor and Chopper was walking him through what would happen; they all knew Connor hated needles.

"So this'll just put you to sleep, and when you wake up you should be healing normally," Chopper said.

Connor stared at the needle in fear; he had had bad experiences with being knocked out and waking up somewhere else.

"If you don't want to do this we won't force you," Luffy said "But it will hopefully make the next twelve hours painless for you,"

"If the first dose doesn't work we won't try it again," Zoro added.

Connor had never been drugged in this state before, his previous masters used to beat him or make him work, they never let him recover on his own. He was actually curious to see if this would work.

"How...long?" he asked.

"The first dose is a test, if you don't come out of it in twenty minutes we'll know it's working. After that I'll give you three more at separate times to keep you asleep. You won't even feel it," Chopper assured.

"Do...it," Connor said, if it would give him some relief he'd take it. He trusted the Straw Hats not let anything happen to him or do anything to him in his drugged state.

"Okay this will probably hurt," Chopper warned and injected the needle into his arm.

Connor winced in pain as soon as he felt the needle on his skin and the liquid went in to him. Chopper removed the needle and they watched.

Connor waited and he felt his body started to relax, his first instinct was to fight the drug and he subconsciously did. But his eyes started to get heavy and it became harder to stay awake. After about a minute he went limp and fell under the effects of the drug.

The three Straw Hats stood there for the full twenty minutes. Fifteen minutes later Connor showed no signs of coming out of it and once the twenty minutes passed the boy was still asleep.

"Right let's get him into an actual bed," Chopper suggested.

Luffy gently picked up Connor and carried him to the Cabin; he laid him down on the bed and tucked him in.

"I'll give him the next dose in thirty minutes," Chopper said.

"How long will that keep him out?" Zoro asked

"At least four hours, same as the following two," Chopper said "but after that it won't be safe to give him any more without the brand healing him,"

"Hopefully he won't wake up early then," Zoro said.

He took a long look at Connor's sleeping form and walked out of the room, he was followed by Chopper and Luffy.

The three pirates walked back on deck to find Robin still reading her book.

"Hey Robin, how's Jack doing?" Luffy asked.

"ACHOO!" A loud sneeze was heard.

"Not well, I'm afraid his cold is getting worse," Robin answered.

"You still have an eye on him?" Zoro asked.

"I don't need one," she said as she pointed at the treasure room the door had completely dissolved.

"Luffy maybe we should let him out, I really don't think Jack was in control of himself earlier," Chopper said.

"Yeah, I believe bone head's story too. He's never hurt us before or lied to us, actually he's lied for us to keep his family from killing us," Zoro said.

"You're right let's go let him out," Luffy agreed.

The three walked into the treasure room and found Jack still leaning against the wall the floor was covered in tiny holes where his acid had landed.

"Geeze bone head couldn't you of turned your head?" Zoro asked looking at the damage.

"I tried," Jack said as he nodded towards the wall.

The three pirates turned and looked at the wall in shock it was replaced with a gaping hole that showed the ocean and a bird that flew past it.

"Nami is not going to be happy about this," Chopper moaned.

"Great, aren't I in enough trouble as is?" Jack said as he coughed a bit of fire that landed on the floor where Zoro quickly stomped it out.

"Actually Jack that's what we came to talk about," Luffy said.

Jack looked at the Captain, he knew that this was coming and braced for whatever Luffy had decided.

"You swear on your life that it wasn't you who tortured the demon?" Luffy asked.

Jack's eyes went wide, was Luffy really forgiving him?

"My life is worthless I swear on the lives of all I hold dear," Jack answered.

"Ok we'll let you go but only if you promise to let us help you control that thing," Luffy said.

"You have my word as a Rider," Jack promised.

"Good enough for me, Chopper untie him," Luffy said.

"Jack you were really scary, is it always like that?" Chopper asked as he released him.

"No that was actually really mild in comparison, luckily I couldn't transform," Jack said.

"In comparison to what? How many times has that happened?" Zoro asked.

"Only twice once in North Korea and once in Genosha," Jack said.

"What happened?" Luffy asked.

"No more Genosha or North Korea," Jack answered.

"You wiped two countries off the map?!" Chopper yelled in shock.

"Well it wasn't really me, and no one innocent got hurt," Jack claimed.

"What about the ones that weren't innocent?" Zoro asked.

"Remember the demon?" Jack asked.

"Say no more," Luffy said, as he helped Jack up.

"That reminds me do you guys have a tattoo kit on board?" Jack asked as he leaned on the Captain.

"Never thought you were one for ink bone head," Zoro said with a laugh.

"It's not for me it's for the rest of you," Jack responded.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"Demons aren't going to stop coming, so everyone on board needs an anti-possession tattoo," Jack answered.

"Cool we're getting matching tattoos!" Luffy cheered, excited about the idea.

"Now hold on a second, there are tattoos that keep you from being possessed?" Zoro asked skeptically.

"Yep should keep you hidden from demons when you're not on the ship," Jack answered.

"Are there any other options?" Chopper asked.

"A couple one is a necklace with the same symbol but demons can take that off so it's not that reliable," Jack claimed.

"Option two?" Zoro asked.

"I brand it into your skin with a hot iron,"

"Guess what guys were getting new tattoos!" Zoro called out to the rest of the crew rather quickly.

"I don't want a tattoo," Chopper whined.

"Sorry doc if Cas was here I'd just have him carve it into your ribs," Jack said.

"Tattoos don't look so bad now" Chopper said with a gulp.

"Is that what happened to you?" Luffy asked.

"What you mean?"

"We've seen you without your shirt on you didn't have a tattoo then, is it somewhere we can't see?" Luffy clarified.

"No I don't need one I'm already possessed, the sign on my soul says no vacancies," Jack said with a chuckle.

"That and if anything tried to posses me, the Rider would destroy them,"

They finally got him back into the cabin and sat him down in the desk chair, Jack noticed Connor was in the bed asleep. He was about to ask about the boy but needed to sneeze, quickly grabbing a tissue and sneezed into it

"I'll fix the treasure room when I'm better" Jack muttered.

"Don't worry about it shouldn't be too hard to fix," Zoro said, waving him off.

"Besides Nami will love watching her loot gleam in the sun!" Luffy said cheerily.

"I'm just grateful my family had no idea any of this happened," Jack said.

At that the other pirates turned very pale as they realized what was in store for them.

"Oh sweet mother of God! Please tell me Strange didn't show up!" Jack yelled.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Luffy panicked.

"Please, please, please tell me Strange did not show up," Jack repeated.

"Umm he did," Sanji answered.

Jack's face fell.

"And Luffy was the one who spoke to him," Sanji finished.

"Oh sweet merciful God no. What did you tell him?" Jack asked Luffy who was shaking in fear.

"I may have told him what you did to the demon and that you were our prisoner. While he saw you chained up and unconscious," Luffy admitted sheepishly.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Jack yelled.

"It gets worse," Zoro groaned.

"HOW COULD IT GET WORSE?!"

"I may have threatened to hand you over to the Marines, and told him that your family had one chance to convince us not to," Luffy squeaked out.

Jack's jaw hit the floor; this was the absolute worse possible scenario. Not only did his parents think he was kidnapped again but now there would be no way to convince them otherwise.

Jack looked at Zoro "So do you want to cut out my heart now?" he asked.

"Oh no you're on your own," Zoro held his hands up and backed away.

"Okay it's fine next time he shows up I'll just have to...by the way, why is Connor unconscious on the bed?" Jack asked.

"Oh that reminds me," Chopper spoke up, he grabbed a needle filled with liquid and injected it into Connor's arm.

"What was that?" Jack asked concerned, noticing how Connor did not react in any way to the injection.

"A sedative, to make a long story short, Connor was in immense pain so I'm keeping him sedated for the next twelve hours so he'll sleep through it," Chopper explained.

"Was this because of me?" Jack asked with his head lowered.

None of the Straw Hats answered but that was all Jack needed.

"Right…" Jack felt even worse now; Connor was going to despise him once he woke up.

"So what you're saying is that my family thinks I'm in danger and the one person who can see the only person who might be able to convince them otherwise is unconscious for the next twelve hours?"

"Well when you put it like that it sounds a lot better than it actually is," Usopp commented.

* * *

 _Avengers Tower, New York_

The Avengers had discussed the situation and it was decided that Castiel and Strange would project one of them over to defend Jack and declare war on the pirates. Despite the fact that Tony's machine was still not ready for human transportation yet. Strange and Castiel were ready to send the lucky Avenger over there.

"Alright who's it going to be?" Tony asked.

"I'm going," Widow declared.

"Honey I'm sure you're desperate to defend Jack but we need a calm and clear head right now," Steve said.

"Steven Grant Rogers! I. Am. Going." Widow said in a very deadly voice.

"Strange please transport my wife to the pirate world," Steve said as his faced paled.

* * *

 _Going Merry, Grand Line_

The entire Straw Hat crew was panicking, they had moved into the cabin and was freaking out. If it wasn't for the fact that Connor was in a drug induced sleep he would have woken up due to all the noise.

"Ok, ok no one panic, I'm sure we can think of something. If all else fails we sacrifice Luffy, since he was the one who made the threat," Jack said trying to calm the pirates down.

"I agree," Luffy said with out thinking. It then dawned on him what he had said "WAIT WHAT?!"

"Too late you agreed," Zoro said.

"Hold on now I was only joking, it's not like they can get here," Jack claimed.

"ALRIGHT YOU PIRATE BASTARDS, YOU BRING ME MY SON THIS INSTANT!" a female voice yelled from the deck.

"Who was that?" Luffy asked as he headed for the door.

"Don't go out there!" Jack yelled as his eyes were extremely large and was sweating more than what his fever would allow.

"Jack what's wrong?" Nami asked.

"That's my mother's voice," Jack said with a gulp.

The crew grew extremely quiet, before Usopp passed out and hit the floor.

"We're all dead," Robin said.

"I'M COUNTING TO THREE!" Widow yelled.

"Jack you got to get out there," Luffy urged.

"ONE!"

"What do you want me to do?" Jack asked back.

"You'll think of something you're smart," Zoro said.

"TWO!"

"Holy crap she counts fast," Sanji said extremely scared.

"I might be smart but it'll take an act of God…" Jack started, but it was too late the Straw Hats had grabbed him and were forcing him to the door.

Normally it would have been very difficult to force a Rider to do anything, but since Jack was sick and weak it was quite easy.

"THREE!"

Before Jack could say anything he was shoved out the door by the rest of the crew, and they slammed the door behind them.

Once on deck Jack felt a mixture of extreme happiness relief and pure fear to see his mother standing there in astral form just like his father did when he faced Skull.

"Mom," Jack said in a whisper, Widow's face turned from rage to happiness as she began to weep tears of joy.

"Oh my little svetlyak," she said as she tried to embrace her son but walked right through him which broke both their hearts.

"Life just isn't fair," Jack said, as he turned to face Widow his own eyes filling with tears.

"Jack are you ok? Stephen told us what happened," Widow stated.

"Mom I'm fine, ACHOO!" Jack said as he sneezed into a tissue he kept in his pocket.

"You're still sick! Strange was right that reindeer is a hack!" Widow shouted loudly.

"HE SAID WHAT?!" Chopper yelled from the cabin.

"Oh crap," Jack said and realized why his mother had yelled that.

"So that's where they're hiding like the rats they are," Widow hissed as she marched for the cabin.

"Mom wait," Jack said as he chased after her.

Widow walked into the cabin to find the Straw Hats holding on to Chopper and gagging him while tying him to a chair. They stopped and turned to see Widow standing there with a look of pure hatred and rage that was beyond anything Jack could ever do.

Widow could not see Connor's unconscious form because the Straw Hats were blocking her view of the boy…and that was a good thing.

"Now you're mine," Widow said in a low hiss.

"Mom wait stop," Jack said as he walked through his mother, he stood between her and his friends.

"Out of my way svetlyak," she ordered.

"Mom even if I were to do that you're in astral form you can't physically touch them," Jack argued.

"I'll find a way," Widow threatened.

"Wow I actually believe that," Jack responded.

"So do we," Luffy squeaked

On hearing that Widow walked through Jack and confronted the pirates, she got right up in their faces and the pirates were staring at her in complete terror.

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY SON, TIE HIM UP WHILE HE'S UNCONSCIOUS AND THREATENED TO HAND HIM OVER TO THE VERY PEOPLE HUNTING HIM!" Widow yelled in rage.

"None of that was his fault; he had no control over his actions. I know because I held him in my arms the first time that monster took control and destroyed North Korea. I held him as he wept in fear, shame and self-loathing of what he had done, that is what he needed. He needs to be comforted and loved not treated like a monster!" Widow yelled.

"Mom they didn't know that they only did that to keep everyone safe," Jack defended.

"I don't care! You have never hurt anyone you ever called friends svetlyak, these pirates don't deserve you,"

"Mom please they're my friends and…"

"Friends!? Friends!? They were going to leave you in a jail cell so that we would be too busy breaking you out to go after them!" Widow yelled before turning back to the pirates.

Jack groaned, Luffy really was an idiot.

"Did you really think that would save you? Do you really think I would leave this world before hunting you all down and killing you in the most painful and inhumane ways I could come up with? Well know this I will find each and every last one of you and you will suffer," Widow said in a very low and scary tone.

"Mother I'm begging you please don't hurt them," Jack begged and Widow turned to face her son.

"Why do you continue to defend them? After everything they've done?" Widow asked and Jack sighed.

"Mom they were scared they thought I was a threat, and that I was going to hurt them. They didn't know I could lose control; they did what they had to do to protect themselves. Just like what you're doing now, and let's face it I am a monster," Jack said sadly.

Widow opened her mouth to say something but before she could Nami stormed over and kicked Jack in the back of the head, sending him flying face first into the opposite wall.

"NAMI!" Everyone but Widow screamed in terror.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Widow yelled in anger.

Nami ignored them, walked right through Widow's projection and over to Jack who was rubbing his head.

"Ow Nami what was that for?" Jack asked. He's face paled as he found a very angry navigator staring down at him.

"YOU IDIOT!," Nami yelled and punched Jack in the head over and over "Idiot, idiot stupid idiot!,"

When she was done Jack had six very large bumps on his head, Widow was shaking in anger that someone would dare hurt her son in her presence.

"Ow, ow Nami I'm not healing correctly right now," Jack winced in pain.

"Good then that means you'll learn from this," Nami claimed.

"Learn what?"

"What did we just finish talking about? You are not a monster and if you ever call yourself that again I will beat your immortal ass to the edge of the Grand Line and back, got it?"

"But I am a monster," Jack said softly.

Nami's eye twitched. The Straw Hats and Widow watched in horror as Nami then proceeded to beat Jack senseless while Widow was watching. When she was done Jack was lying on the floor, his face was covered in bruises, bumps and swellings he was also smoking from the lightning bolt that Nami had created.

"Now what did we learn?" Nami asked.

"Not…a….monster….got…it…." Jack answered weakly and clearly in pain.

"Suck it up princess," Nami said coldly and turned back to the Straw Hats and Widow.

The rest of the crew were staring at her with wide eyes and jaws dropped, none of them could believe that Nami had done that in front of Jack's psychopathic mother. Widow on the other hand looked calm and oddly she had a slight smirk on her face.

Widow walked up to Jack, eying his injuries, she was in a mixture of impressed and anger at Nami. Impressed because Nami had got Jack to admit that he wasn't a monster and angry that she had hurt her son.

"She's right you are not a monster you're my kind, caring, compassionate and loving svetlyak. Who does everything he can to help people in need and I wouldn't change anything about you," Widow said.

Jack sat up and looked at his mother.

"Mom please don't hurt them. They really are good people they only did what they thought was best, I'm begging you, please give them one more chance," Jack said again. Widow pondered her son's words carefully.

"You really do care for them don't you?" she asked.

"I really do they've become like my second family and they're not that different form us back home," Jack said as he gave the pirates a smile.

"Very well svetlyak, I will convince your father and the others to hold up on the invasion force for now at least," Widow said with a smile.

"Thank you mother you won't regret this," Jack said in relief that his friends would live.

"However if something like this happens again…it won't be me doing the regretting," she threatened as she stood up and gave a death glare to Nami.

"So you're the girl that stole my svetlyak's heart," she said as she walked to the navigator who just returned the glare with her own.

"You better take good care of it, it's very precious and it breaks easily, you hurt him I'll hurt you," Widow warned.

"Mom you're embarrassing me," Jack said as he blushed.

"I'm your mother svetlyak, it's my job," Widow said

"Just remember who actually runs this ship. Everyone else on board is a complete and total idiot…your son included," Nami said with a smirk.

"Oh I like her," Widow said with a smile as she looked Nami over.

"And you," she continued as she pointed at Sanji.

"I've heard about what you've been doing to my svetlyak because of your jealously, if I hear of you coming between them again I'll cut off something that must be very valuable to you," she said in a low hiss as Sanji became white as a sheet.

"Well I better be going, I love you so much my little svetlyak," Widow said.

"I love you too mom," Jack said the two embraced each other the best they could before Widow returned to earth.

"Well that didn't go so bad," Jack said as happy tears ran down his face.

"So are we off the hook?" Luffy asked.

"I think so," Jack answered.

"That woman is scary," Zoro commented.

"Yeah she is, I hope Cas is alright," Jack said.

* * *

 _Avengers tower, New York_

Castiel was sitting on the ground exhausted; he had used a lot of grace to send Widow to the pirates. Widow had just returned from her trip and had just finished explaining what had happened.

"So it was all because they were scared of Jack's Rider spirt?" Dean asked.

"Yup it came out and they thought he was a monster," Widow hissed.

"And then the red headed girl beat up Jack in front of you?" Clint asked in disbelief.

"Yes and once she was done Jack agreed he was not a monster. But that still doesn't excuse them for what they did,"

"Now honey we were freaked out the first time too," Steve pointed out.

"But we didn't restrain him in holy chains and hand him over to the government,"

"Well Fury tried to take him away…but we all remember how that turned out," Clint remembered.

"Hey Sammy remember when we found out?"

"Yeah he thought that we were going to hunt him down and ran off," Sam sighed.

"So how did he get over it?" Tony asked.

"Bobby, he dragged him back and locked Jack in the panic room for two weeks. He would not stop calling Jack an Idjit and shot him with rock salt until he snapped out of his depression," Sam chuckled at the memory.

"Did you know about this Nat?" Bruce asked.

"Of course, Bobby called me and told me what had happened; he said he would take care of it," Natasha answered.

"Why do you think Bobby used rock salt?" Dean finished.

"As interesting as this is may I go to heaven now?" Castiel asked.

"Very well, but be back in 72 hours or else," Widow said.

Castiel disappeared in a flutter of wings.

* * *

 _Going Merry, Grand Line_

After Widow had left and the Straw Hats had calmed down, Jack was feeling very tired. The problem was Connor had the bed and Jack had no desire to move him until the boy woke up.

"So if Connor has the bed where can I sleep?" Jack asked.

"Well you can have his hammock," Sanji suggested.

"And sneeze out the hull? No thanks,"

"We can lay a couple of blankest on the floor," Robin suggested "It would only be for the night,"

"I guess, but won't I wake him?"

"Not a chance, I still need to give him two more doses. If anything I may wake you up when I come in here," Chopper said.

"Well okay I've slept in worse places I suppose," Jack agreed.

Robin and Nami set up a few spare blankets and a pillow for Jack while the boys moved all the treasure back to the treasure room. Once everything was moved out Jack lay down and went to sleep; Usopp went to start repairing the Merry with the others.

* * *

Serval hours later Jack woke up to someone moaning, he sat up and looked over at Connor; who was making low whimpering noises. The boy was still asleep but from the noise and his tossing it was clear that the drug was wearing off.

Suddenly the door opened a crack and someone snuck in, it was Chopper. Jack watched the tiny deer run over and climb on the bed and inject Connor with another dose of sedative. The boy stopped tossing and he slowly relaxed as the next dose took effect. Once Connor had become completely still again Chopper walked out.

Jack laid back down, he still felt incredibly guilty for ordering Connor around, Luffy had warned him what happened when Connor disobeyed. But to see the affect it had on the boy was something else and it broke his non-beating heart

Jack made his decision, he'd leave. Despite that Luffy and the others were really nice and they weren't afraid of him, they were too good to be anywhere near him.

"I'll only be putting them in more danger," Jack said sadly.

Jack got up, and walked over to Connor's bedside.

"I know you can't hear me but…I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything and…you won't have to worry about me giving you orders anymore," Jack said.

He took one last long look at Connor and walked out onto the deck. It was night time and everyone was likely asleep, that was perfect he could slip away unnoticed. Jack walked up to the railing and was about to jump over board when a voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Zoro asked.

Jack turned to see Zoro standing behind him.

"Away from here," Jack said sadly.

"Uh huh and just how are you going to do that?"

"I'll Riderize a Sea King and find some deserted Island where I won't be a burden to anyone,"

"But…you're sick; your powers don't work,"

"Then I'll hang out at the bottom of the ocean until I get better,"

"Luffy won't like that,"

"Zoro I can't stay…I'm too much of a monster," Jack said.

Zoro stared at the Rider, not in pity but understanding, he walked up to Jack and stood next to him.

"I never intended to stay," Zoro said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You heard me, I never intended to stay on this crew," Zoro repeated.

"But…"

"I don't know if anyone's told you how I got involved with Luffy, but he saved my life. I was in a situation where it was either join Luffy or die…I chose Luffy," Zoro said.

"What does this have to do with not staying?" Jack asked.

"Well I was a bounty hunter before I was a pirate, I'd worked with others before but since I was always seeking more powerful opponents and never did much but sleep. The other people I'd work with tended to drop me at the first chance they got," Zoro explained.

"There were these two guys who I travelled with for a while and they were always supporting me but we parted ways when I was imprisoned,"

"Imprisoned…for what?" Jack asked.

"For saving a little girl, it doesn't really matter now. The point was because Luffy had saved me I kept my promise and joined him. I figured I'd be with him for a week maybe two, after all what pirate Captain wants his first mate to be stronger than him,"

"But Luffy never once complained, I know I'm lazy and don't do much around the ship. I should take my job seriously but I don't. Luffy has every right and means to drop me off and never come back but he doesn't. Especially after I fought him, I thought for sure he was going to drop me right then and there," Zoro explained.

"You fought Luffy…Who won?"

"Nami, she broke up the fight and beat us both up," Zoro chuckled.

"So why did you stay?" Jack asked.

"Well…I had thought about leaving, but before I knew it we were in the Grand Line and I was closer to my dream than ever before he encourages me and actually seeks out stronger opponents for me,"

Jack stared at Zoro in shock; he never knew that Zoro had done any of this.

"But I'm different, I'll put you all in danger," Jack insisted.

"We're pirates, danger is an occupational hazard. Plus you're not allowed to leave without the Captain's permission,"

"But what I did…how could anyone ever forgive that," Jack said in shame.

"Are you talking about wiping out the Island or the spirt of vengeance thing?"

"Both and…I hurt Connor,"

"No you didn't the brand did, but you will hurt everyone on board if you leave," Zoro said seriously "You said you'd let us help you, well the first step is not running away,"

Jack looked down in shame, he knew Zoro was right.

"If step one is not running away…what's step two?" Jack asked.

"Going back to bed and getting some sleep. It's the middle of the night and you're sick," Zoro answered "once you're better we'll work on the next steps,"

Jack smiled and headed back to the cabin, normally when he got like this his Rider spirt would be making fun of him or annoying him but he was unusually quiet.

* * *

Connor slowly opened his eyes as he came out of his drug induced sleep. He blinked a few times to get his surroundings he was in a dark familiar room.

"Hmm...Where am I? Is this the Cabin?" he muttered to himself.

Memories began flooding back of his punishment and how he agreed to let Chopper drug him.

"Guess it must've work...good to know," Connor smiled.

A loud cough caught his attention; Connor looked and was surprised to see someone sleeping on the floor. He got up to investigate, his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

'Jack? Why is Jack on the floor? He's sick, he should be in bed,' Connor thought.

He bent down and tried to wake the Rider but it didn't work, he only succeeded in getting Jack to roll over. Connor sighed guess he was doing it the hard way.

He pulled Jack's arm over the back of his shoulders and slowly carried him to bed. Once he was on the bed Connor covered Jack with the bed's blankets he then grabbed the box of tissues and placed it next to Jack's head. Connor quickly snuck out of the room and returned with a jug of water and an empty glass.

'Right that's done, he's warm, he's got water what else...oh I know' Connor thought and ran out of the room again. He wet up to Nami's orange trees and picked a blooming flower. He came back and placed it next to the tissues and the jug of water.

'Okay time to get some real sleep,' Connor thought as he got under the blankets on the floor and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Jack woke up, he was really comfortable, he had no idea that the cabin floor was so comfy. He could just lie here forever, that was when he noticed that he wasn't on the floor but in the bed...the bed where Connor was supposed to be sleeping in.

Jack shot up and got dizzy for it, he looked over at the pile of blankets to see a small head sticking out of them, Connor was sleeping under them.

'He must've switched places with me last night...where did this water and flower come from?' Jack thought.

Jack got up and walked slowly over to Connor and gave him a nudge.

"Connor..."

Connor's eyes snapped open in an instant and he sat up.

"Jack...what are you doing out of bed?" he asked concerned "did you need me to get you something?"

"NO!" Jack yelled which caused Connor to flinch "no I just wanted to know why you were on the floor,"

"Oh I put you to bed last night after I woke up. You need to lose some weight," Connor joked.

Jack chuckled and looked Connor in the eyes.

"Connor I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't think that..."

"That's right you didn't think, you acted and it saved everyone's lives,"

"But I hurt you in the process,"

"So?"

"So I understand if you can't forgive me and if you want to never talk to me again," Jack said and looked away.

"You're right I can't forgive you," Connor said and Jack stood up, he turned away to head out onto the deck.

He had expected this but it still hurt, Connor was the one child that was not afraid of him. While his brothers weren't afraid virtually everyone else was. Jack was about to walk out and stopped.

"Yeah I figured as much," Jack said sadly.

"Jack you miss-understand…I can't forgive you because there is nothing to forgive,"

Jack turned and stared at the boy.

"But I..."

"I knew what would happen if I obeyed you and I did not care; all I wanted was to save the others. If a few hours in pain was the cost then I was willing to pay it,"

"That doesn't excuse..."

"Jack it's not the first time that I've been punished and it won't be the last. It wasn't your fault Luffy was the one who gave me the orders which still stands by the way and no one could have predicted a demon would show up. I don't blame you and I bet no one else dose either,"

Jack ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, I thought..."

"Thought what? That I hated you? Come on Luffy's accidently caused me to be punished before and so has Sanji...even Nami did it a few times. I don't hate any of them,"

"Wait what...Really?"

"Yup, it happens. Don't get me wrong it's the absolute worse pain imaginable but it's only for a short time, so don't worry about it,"

"I can't help it, is there anything I can do though as an apology?"

"Well there is one thing," Connor said.

"What? Name it"

"Get back to bed, you're still sick," Connor reminded him.

Jack chuckled and did what he was told; Connor followed him and sat on the bed with his friend.

"So why did Chopper drug you?" Jack asked, he felt better knowing Connor forgave him.

"Oh that…after the brand is finished punishing me, it leaves me in a weakened state for a while afterwards. If I move I feel the full extent of what I felt during my punishment; even just breathing or talking sets it off," Connor explained.

"But what if someone told you to do something?"

"Then I'd have to do it and I would experience that pain while I was working. My former masters used to make me work or beat me while I was in that state, thankfully Luffy is much more understanding,"

"Are you in pain now?" Jack asked carefully.

"No it's gone now and I'm already healed, the last part is more of a reminder why I should obey. And sadly it works, every time I get punished I am more willing to obey afterwards and any thoughts of doing anything else are instantly forgotten,"

"So why are you telling me this now?"

"Because you asked and I'm afraid if I don't answer I could be punished for it. Like I said I'm more willing to obey after a punishment than before. Luffy is still my master and I must obey him and his underlings," Connor reminded him.

Jack nodded, he hated that Connor had to live like this and he would defiantly pay more attention to Luffy's orders for the boy from now on. The demon attack was still on his mind, the crew needed protection and he was not going to wait till he was better to get it.

"Connor do you know where some paper and pencil is?" Jack asked.

"Yep hold on a sec," Connor got off the bed and walked to the desk and retrieved some paper and a pencil.

"Here you are," he said as he handed the supplies to Jack and sat down back on the bed.

"Thank you very much," Jack said as he began writing.

"What are you writing?" Connor asked.

"I'm writing down the exorcism I used to get rid of the demon," Jack answered.

"What for?"

"I need to teach it to the rest of the crew, I've got a bad feeling that's not the last we'll hear from the smoky bastards" Jack said as he finished writing.

"Can I see?" Connor asked.

"Sure,"

Jack handed the paper to Connor who looked it over and his eyes grew wide at the sheer number of words that were on the page.

"Jack I know I can't read very well, but I'm pretty sure this isn't English," Connor said.

"That's because it's not it's Latin," Jack said.

"What's Latin?"

"It's an old holy language from my world it's the second best thing to Enchoinan,"

"What's Enchoinan?"

"That's the language of the angels,"

"Angels have their own language? What's it sound like?" Connor asked.

"Well when angels speak it in their own voice it sounds like a high pitched ringing that'll drive most humans insane, I can understand it because I'm a Ghost Rider," Jack explained, as he began drawing on the second piece of paper.

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm drawing an anti-possession symbol" Jack said.

"There's anti-possession symbols?"

"Yep I'm drawing one so we can tattoo them on the crew,"

"Everyone?" Connor asked a bit worried, noticing this Jack stopped drawing and looked at the boy.

"Connor if you don't want one I won't force you to get one," Jack assured.

"Good I hate needles, but how will I keep from being possessed?"

"I'll make you a necklace with the same symbol, I don't like doing that because demons can take it off but I think your brand will keep you safe as well, despite how twisted that is,"

"Honestly because of that I'm not entirely sure you could get a tattoo your skin might heal faster than the ink can set in," Jack said, as he went back to drawing.

"Are you done?"

"Yep you want to see it?" Jack asked.

Connor nodded his head and Jack handed him the sketch of a black pentagram encircled by a burning sun. Connor admired Jack's artistic skill.

"You're really good at this Jack, are you going to give the tattoos?" Connor asked.

"I would but my hands keep shaking because of the sickness so I'll give the sketch to whoever the best drawer on the ship is. By the time they're done with everyone else I should be better and I'll do theirs," Jack said.

"That's a pretty good idea"

"Thanks…by the way who is the best drawer on the ship?" Jack asked.

"Defiantly Nami she's always drawing maps and other things," Connor answered and Jack faced palmed.

"I was afraid of that Sanji is going to kick me in the head again," he groaned.

"Why does it go somewhere inappropriate?" Connor asked.

"No most hunters just put it on their chest or arm but knowing Nami she'll have me put it somewhere weird just to mess with me. And then Sanji will find out and then he'll kick me in the head, and probably everywhere else," Jack said.

"Why don't you have one?" Connor asked.

"Because I'm already possessed no more room," Jack said with a chuckle.

"Hey you know what my brothers and I do when ever they're sick?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"We always watch a certain movie together you want to see it?" Jack said as he scooted over to make room for Connor.

"Sure!" Connor said as he sat next to the Rider.

"What's it about?"

"Well it all started a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away," Jack quoted.

* * *

Jack and Connor were watching A New Hope on Jack's phone, Connor found that he liked Star Wars and once it was over Connor had a few questions about the film.

"So the old man died and then what happened?" Connor asked.

"Well he became one with the force and continues to guide Luke from beyond," Jack answered.

"Why was Luke sad? He only knew the old man for two days,"

"He was his mentor,"

"Two days is not enough time to become a mentor, besides all he did was give Luke a glowing sword and set a ball up,"

"Well..."

"And another thing if Obi-one can talk to people from beyond the grave why don't the rest of the Jedi do it or better yet why doesn't he haunt Vader? Make his life a living hell. It's not like he could kill him again," Connor finished.

"Ah...you raise some very good points but I think you're taking this a bit too seriously," Jack laughed.

"Whatever...so dose Luke become a Jedi now?"

"All in good time my young padawan all in good time,"

"Hey Jack can I ask you something?" Connor said changing the subject.

"Shoot,"

"Your family seems a bit over protective,"

"That's an understatement,"

"So how did they react when they met Castiel? Aren't spirts the opposite to angles?"

"Now there's a story, you're right of course. Angles and spirts don't usually interact with each other especially Ghost Riders. You remember Dean right?"

Connor nodded.

"Well he made a deal with a demon and got sent to hell, but Cas broke him out on God's orders and brought him back to life. Sam, Bobby and I flipped out when we found out; we did all the tests and everything but it really was Dean back from the dead. Hell I could sense his soul and I still didn't believe it,"

"Tests?"

"Oh yeah there are tests hunters do to make sure someone is human and not something else. Anyway it was not long after we had just started the apocalypse about a month I think and I was having one of my rare days off..."

 _Flashback_

 _Jack was sitting at the table helping Geoff and Nate with their homework. He was just thinking about getting some popcorn when Castiel appeared behind him. Geoff and Nate stopped and stared at the man who had just appeared out of nowhere._

 _"Cas what..." Jack tried to ask._

 _"No time come with me," Castiel said and disappeared with Jack._

 _Jack suddenly found himself at Bobby's house with the Winchesters Bobby handed him a bin which Jack threw up in._

 _"What the hell guys? Do you have any idea how stupid that was?"_

 _"Can it fire brain, we got a big situation," Bobby said in a no nonsense voice._

 _"Dose it involve time travel, Lucifer or one of the four horsemen?" Jack asked._

 _"Worse witches," Sam said._

 _"Crap,"_

 _"Yeah a group of them have taken over several different towns, other hunters have tried and failed to bring them down," Bobby explained "Seems they got a spell up that they can only be taken down simultaneously,"_

 _"How many?" Jack asked understanding the situation,_

 _"Four one in each town matching a compass point, Ellen and Jo are already at the north town, Sam and Dean are taking the south Feathers is taking the east and we need you on the west," Bobby explained._

 _Jack looked at the map._

 _"Hang on all these towns are miles apart how are we supposed to get there?" Jack asked._

 _"We're taking the angel express," Dean groaned._

 _"I will drop you all off and pick you up to bring you back here," Castiel said._

 _"Great another week where I get bowel issues," Jack moaned._

 _"Hey at least you still poop, us living humans don't and we can't drink for days afterwards," Dean claimed._

 _"Okay let's get this over and done with, I want to be home before my brothers tell my parents I got kidnapped by a disappearing man in a trench coat," Jack said and grabbed onto Castiel's shoulder._

 _Interruption of Flashback._

"Wait hold on, Castiel just grabbed you? Did your brothers run to your mom?" Connor asked.

"Oh did they ever, in fact the moment I disappeared JARVIS started tracking my phone; they were half way to Bobby's when the signal suddenly changed location,"

"So did you get the witch?" Connor asked.

"Yeah we got them all right," Jack continued "and that's when hell broke loose,"

 _Continued Flashback_

 _Castiel, Sam, Dean and Jack repapered in Bobby's living room. Bobby was drinking a beer._

 _"So I take it went well?" the old hunter asked._

 _"Yep those bitches are dead," Dean bragged._

 _"What happened to Jack?" Bobby asked noticing his shirt was covered in blood._

 _"I got the one that liked to throw blood at everything," Jack said irritably "Now I'm going upstairs to throw up, change my shirt and then please take me home Cas,"_

 _"Very well," Castiel agreed._

 _Jack headed upstairs he had been gone two minutes when the living room windows broke and the Avengers burst in, clothed in full battle gear. Bobby and the Winchesters were surrounded in an instant; they were shocked that the world's greatest heroes were in Bobby's living room._

 _"WHERE'S MY SON?!" Widow demanded angrily._

 _"Uhhh...what?" Sam asked confused._

 _"WHERE IS JACK?!" Captain America hissed._

 _"Jack is currently upstairs throwing up and changing his shirt," Castiel helpfully supplied._

 _"WHAT!"_

 _"CAS!"_

 _Both Hunters and Avengers yelled at the same time._

 _"Why is Jack changing his shirt?" Hawkeye demanded and pointed an arrow at the angel's head._

 _"His current one has blood all over it," Castiel answered._

 _"Cas please stop talking," Sam begged._

 _End flashback._

Connor was laughing at Jack's story, he could not believe it.

"Okay then what happened?" the boy asked, once he'd calmed down.

"Well I came down and Cas tried to take me home. Dad thought I was in danger and punched him, then Thor came in wondering why we weren't in battle and Cas picked a fight with him,"

"Why?"

"Apparently religions don't mix. See Thor is the Norse god of thunder, and Castiel is an angel of another God; so they fought and Cas demanded that Thor leave his father's realm...then Odin showed up,"

"Odin?"

"Thor's dad, apparently he and God had some kind of peace agreement, the Norse weren't supposed to be on earth anymore. So Odin came to take Thor home, he disagreed and accused Cas of breaking the peace agreement. It was around this time that Bobby and I had had enough and not wanting to start a war we sat down and talked about it over a beer,"

"It couldn't have been that simple," Connor stated.

"It wasn't but what really happened isn't suitable for young ears. Basically death threats were made dad freaked out that he'd punched an angel Odin and Bobby got into a competition over who had the more impressive collection of weapons and we went home. I was grounded for half a year," Jack finished.

"Was your dad okay?"

"Yeah he kept trying to get Castiel to forgive him, Cas honestly did not care that he'd been punched but forgave him anyway," Jack said.

"So was your family okay with you being a Hunter?"

"Not in the slightest and they're still not okay with it. But my brothers think it's great that I'm friends with an Angel though,"

Just then Luffy walked through the door interrupting Jack and Connor's discussion

"Hey guys what you doing?" Luffy asked.

"Oh just an old Rider telling a young boy a few old war stories," Jack said.

"You were in a war?" Luffy asked.

"It's a figure of speech Luffy, did you find out about that tattoo kit?" Jack asked.

"Sorry Jack we just don't have one," Luffy said.

"Ugh damn, ok that's fine next time Strange shows up I'll have him send one over along with a few other things, here's a sketch of what it'll look like" Jack said as he handed the paper to Luffy.

"Wow that's really cool! So this'll keep us safe from demons?" Luffy asked.

"I bet my reputation on it, Connor told me Nami is the best drawer on the ship could you please give that to her so she'll be able to tattoo it on the others?" Jack asked.

"Won't you do it?"

"Nah my hands are shaking too much by the time she gets the rest of you done I should be better and I'll do hers," Jack answered.

"Ok I'll go give it to her Sanji should have lunch ready in a couple of hours," Luffy said as he left the cabin.

"Do you think Nami would loan me some silver bars?" Jack asked.

"Not without a good reason and then still probably not, why do you ask?"

"Call it Hunter intuition, mixed with a Rider's experience, I've got a bad feeling about what's over the horizon and I may need to arm ourselves with the appropriate weapons," Jack said.

"You think we'll run into some monsters?"

"There's an old saying where a Rider goes hell follows. Running into a pack of werewolves a nest of vamps or a coven of witches is exactly the kind of luck I'm expecting," Jack said.

"Your luck really that bad?" Connor asked.

"I got teleported to a pirate world were I've been stuck for like a month and in that time we've faced kidnappers, my father's arch enemy and my crazy goddesses psycho stalker who I'm still not convinced we've seen the last of. We've been attacked by zombies and the demon that caused the outbreak in the first place what do you think?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"How'd you beat Zoro at cards?"

"Poker has very little to do with luck if you know how to play it right. Besides I can read him like a book, the corner of his eye twitches when he's bluffing and his upper lip trembled when he's got a good hand,"

"I don't think your luck is that bad Jack,"

"How you figure?"

"You met us" Connor said with a smile Jack smiled back and wrapped the boy in a hug

"Finding friends is the one thing I've been lucky at," Jack said.

"Now we have a bit till lunch is ready I think it's time we move on to the next Star Wars movie," Jack said with a smile.

"There's more?"

"Seven to be exact but only four that matter, but before we began what did we learn from A New hope?" Jack asked.

"Han shot first," Connor said.

"You are learning the ways of the force well my young padawan," Jack said.


	13. Side Story 2

_A.n This is what really happened between the first meeting of the Avengers and the Winchesters._

Jack was in Bobby's guest room; he took off his bloodied shirt and grabbed a clean one out of the drawer with his name on it. Bobby always had spare clothes for the boys…ever since the incident with the gnomes that had a fetish for stealing clothes.

Bobby had not been impressed when three hunters and an angel showed up naked on his door step…it was a very awkward day that everyone wished never had happened.

"Well there goes another shirt I can never wear again," Jack sighed and put on a clean black t-shirt.

Suddenly Jack heard a window smash and he felt the souls of his parents…they were not happy.

"Oh shit," Jack said.

He ran out of the room and bolted down the stairs to see the Avengers in full battle gear surrounding Bobby, the Winchesters and Castiel. All eyes turned to Jack as he came down the stairs.

"JACK!" Steve shouted and ran to him "Are you okay did they hurt you?"

"Hey Dad, what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"D…D…Dad?" Dean stuttered.

"Wait…Captain America is your dad?" Sam asked in shock.

"yeah…did I forget to mention that?" Jack responded.

"YES YOU DID!" Both Winchesters yelled together.

Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" Castiel asked Jack ignoring the fact that the Avengers were pointing weapons at him.

Steve took this as a threat.

"You're not taking him anywhere," Steve growled.

"Dad don't…" Jack warned.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"You cannot stop me Steve Rogers," Castiel claimed and walked up to Jack, he put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

Before Castiel could disappear Steve pulled back his arm and punched Castiel square in the jaw, Castiel being an angel did not react in the slightest but Steve had broken his hand.

"AGGHHH!" Steve yelled in pain.

"DAD!" Jack yelled and helped his father to a chair.

Bruce came over and examined Steve's hand.

"What the hell? That was like punching my shield," Steve said.

"Well I tried to warn you, Cas can't be hurt by normal means he's…" Jack started but was interrupted as Thor walked in.

"My friends have you found…Ah Jack there you are I am glad you're safe but why are we not in glorious battle?" Thor asked.

"Odinson," Castiel hissed angrily and the house began to shake.

Sam Dean and Bobby looked around worriedly.

"Cas…what are you doing?" Dean asked worriedly.

"You…but you're…" Thor did not finish as Castiel disappeared and reappeared in font of Thor and punched Thor in the gut.

Thor was sent flying out of the house crashing through a wall and landed a fair ways away.

Everyone in the room jaws dropped, as Castiel walked outside.

"CAS…WHAT THE HELL?!" Jack yelled.

Suddenly the sky darkened and Thor hovered high in the sky and charged up his hammer, he then unleashed lightning at Castiel; it did not faze the High Seraph. Everyone in the house was speechless as Castiel was bombarded with lightning. Castiel raised his arm and swatted the bolts away like they were flies.

"I'll handle this," Castiel said dangerously.

"Did he just…Redirect Thor's lightning?" Tony asked.

"That…that's not possible," Bruce gasped.

Castiel slowly raised himself into the air until he was hovering in front of Thor with a very serious and angry expression on his face. He clapped his hands together and the sky cleared instantly.

"How dare you use my father's realm against me," Castiel said angrily and drew his angel blade and lunged at Thor.

"You attacked me first, I was defending myself," Thor said and blocked Castiel's strike with his hammer.

"You have broken our treaty, your kind have no place here," Castiel claimed.

"I have been here for years and none of you have bothered me until now," Thor responded and threw his hammer at Castiel.

The angel dodged it and teleported behind Thor, he stabbed him in the shoulder with his angel blade. Thor yelled in pain and fell out of the sky, he landed on one of the car wrecks in Bobby's scrap yard.

"This is how you use lightning Norse god," Castiel said and summoned lightning, it struck Thor and the Norse god screamed in pain. Jack had had enough as awesome as this fight was Castiel was clearly taking it too far.

Using his Rider speed, he stood protectively in front of Thor.

"Stop this Cas," Jack called to the angel.

Castiel stopped his lightning barrage and tilted his head in confusion; he disappeared in and reappeared in front of Jack.

"Out of the way," Castiel warned.

"No, I can't let you do this," Jack said.

Suddenly Castiel picked Jack up by the throat and tossed him aside, Jack crashed in to several cars before stopping.

"Do not interfere with matters of heaven," Castiel said.

"Ow," Jack hissed.

Jack watched as Castiel stood over Thor's weak form and yanked the angel blade out; Castiel was about to finish Thor off when a bright rainbow beam filled the area and when it disappeared Odin was standing there in battle armor flanked by several Asgardian royal guards.

Castiel eyed Odin critically, suddenly several more angels appeared beside him each one had their angel blade drawn and were ready for a fight.

"What do you want Odin?" Castiel hissed.

"You attack my son and try to kill him, did you not think I would intervene?" Odin demanded.

"He broke our treaty, you know that the Norse pantheon is forbidden on setting foot in my father's realm," Castiel claimed.

"And for that you have my apologies. If you allow me to take him home I will send an emissary to your garrison with a formal apology and you will never see us on your father's territory again," Odin offered.

"How dare you, make such an empty offer!" one of the other angles yelled angrily.

"Sister now is not the time," Castile warned.

He then turned his attention back to Odin, because Thor was on his father's realm Odin could not intervein if Castiel decided to kill the Norse god of thunder but he also knew doing so would have grave consequences for the heavenly host.

"Very well, he is yours," Castiel agreed "But if I or any of my brothers and sisters see him here again then his life is forfeit to us,"

"I understand, you have my word that he will not be back," Odin said.

Castiel waved his hand and the other angles sheathed their blades and moved away as the Asgardian royal guards approached Thor however Thor pushed them back and charged at Castiel pinning him to the ground.

"You have no right to decide where I can and cannot go," Thor growled.

"You have just made a very grave mistake," Castiel said and blasted Thor with holy energy. The other angles grabbed him and restrained him.

"I was willing to let you go but now you have just forfeited your life," Castiel claimed and approached the restrained Norse god.

"If you do this then it will mean war," Odin warned.

"A war which you will ultimately lose," Castiel declared.

Jack had had enough, he summoned a wall of hellfire between Castiel and Odin; they both looked at him in shock and rage.

Bobby walked up to Castiel and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Idjit we just ended the apocalypse and you're busy with that angel civil war, don't go starting another," Bobby scolded.

Odin looked at Bobby, he was impressed that the old hunter would talk to an angel like that; but then he turned his attention to Odin.

"And as for you, who the hell do you think you are coming into my home, attacking my boys and trying to start another holy war?" Bobby demanded.

Before Odin or Castiel could answer Bobby continued.

"Now you march your feathery ass back into that house and you fix it up and don't forget to redo all the protection either," Bobby said seriously.

"Bobby…." Castiel started.

"I said march boy," Bobby responded in a no-nonsense tone.

Castiel sighed and did as he was told.

"AND GET YOUR ANGELS OFF MY LAWN!" Bobby yelled after him.

Castiel nodded towards the other angels signaling their dismissal once they left he headed towards the house, the other Avengers backed away from the massive hole in the wall as the high seraph approached they didn't want any part of this man that just effortlessly took out one of their heavy hitters, Castiel snapped his fingers and the damaged to the house was instantly fixed.

"Well that's another impossible thing we've seen him do," Clint said.

"Yeah that tends to happen around here," Dean spoke up.

"Exactly who are you guys?" Tony asked.

"Sir, I have done a facial recognition on the two men they have been identified as Sam and Dean Winchester, they are both wanted for numerous crimes by the FBI," JARVIS informed, Tony informed the others via their com links and the Avengers quickly surrounded the brothers and pinned their weapons on them.

"Hands where we can see them Winchester!" Steve ordered.

"Can everyone please put their weapons down!" Jack begged as he Bobby Castiel Odin and Thor entered the house, Odin was supporting Thor as he was still injured from his battle with Castiel, Odin led him over to a chair while the angel glared at them the whole time.

"I'll get some beers, it looks like we'll need them," Bobby said as he headed for the kitchen.

"Can this day get any worse?" Jack asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"JACKSON ALEXANDER CLAYMORE ROGERS!" Natasha yelled as she marched towards her son.

"And it just did," Jack said as he gulped in fear.

"Young man you better have damn good explanation for all of this,"

"Mom I swear I can explain everything it's just going to take a bit," Jack said as he led his mother to the living room Bobby handed everyone a beer and sat down as Jack got ready to try and explain everything.

"Alright let's start with Sam and Dean, I know they're wanted by….basically every law enforcement agency in the country, but it's not what everyone thinks," Jack said.

"Are you saying they're innocent?" Bruce asked.

"Well yes and no, ok yes they did kill people but they weren't people they were monsters," Jack said the Avengers save for Thor stared at their youngest member like he had grown a second head.

"Aw so these men are Hunters then," Thor realized.

"Yes…and I'm a Hunter too," Jack said.

"Can someone please explain what a Hunter is?" Tony asked.

"A Hunter is a mortal who has dedicated their lives to hunting and eliminating anything that is related to the supernatural such as monsters demons and ghosts, which explains the very impressive weapon collection," Odin explained as he browsed over the weapons Bobby had all over the room.

"You like those, do you? Yeah they're just a few of the pieces I've collected over the years," Bobby said proudly before he and Odin started conversing over different weapons.

"Son monsters aren't real," Steve said.

"The thing is dad, they are very real and are a constant threat, I can't tell you how many I've killed," Jack said.

"We're going to need some proof," Clint said.

"Well if my word isn't good enough how about the word of an angel?" Jack asked.

"Sure jack if you can get an angel to vouch for you we'll believe you," Tony said sarcastically, Jack dawned a Cheshire grin.

"Cas you mind?" Jack asked the Avenger turned to the man in the trench coat as his eyes glowed a bright white light and the shadow of two large wings appeared behind him.

"Sir, I am picking up an enormous amount of energy from this man, it is unlike anything I have ever observed before" JAVIS said, Tony was in too much shock to respond as Castiel powered down the Avengers just stared at him.

"Oh my God…I punched an Angel," Steve said in shock.

"Don't feel bad you'd be surprised how many angels deserved to be punched," Dean said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Svetlyak, how did you meet an angel?" Natasha asked.

"Svetlyak?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"It is Russian for firefly, I believe she meant it as a term of affection, and considering Jack is a Ghost Rider it is very fitting," Castiel explained the Winchesters snickered at the pet name and Jack shot them a glare.

"Well mom I met Cas after he pulled Dean out of Hell," Jack said.

"Yep and then he helped us stop the apocalypse," Dean said.

"You stopped the apocalypse?" Bruce asked,

"Yes and Jack played a major roll as we used him to fight Lucifer head on several times," Castiel said.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" The Avengers yelled at the same time.

"Thanks a lot Cas" Jack groaned.

"You are welcome," Castiel said not understanding the sarcasm.

Jack then took the next several agonizing minutes to explain to his family how for the past several years he had been fighting with the Winchester against everything that goes bump in the night, how they had battled Azazel, how Lilith had broken the seals that set Lucifer free and how they had hunted down the four horsemen of the apocalypse to collect their rings and open the cage to send Michael and Lucifer to hell and saved the world, Jack also told how he and Lucifer had met on the field of battle six times and how he had won four out of the six encounters.

To say the heroes were in shock would be an understatement.

"Jack you've been hiding this from us for years?" Steve asked.

"Dad this isn't something you bring up at the dinner table, hey Jack what did you do today? Oh nothing much dad I just fist fought Satan is all" Jack said.

"Wait is this why you wren sick all those times?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah that was Pestilence handiwork, the dude had it out for me," Jack said.

"Steve, don't you have anything to say about this?" Natasha asked, Steve had been very quiet as Jack explained everything.

"My son saved the world by stopping the apocalypse without any help from us, I couldn't be prouder," Steve said, Jack couldn't help but smile at that.

"However you're grounded for hiding this from us," Steve added.

"Ouch can't imagine many superheroes getting grounded," Dean said.

'tell that to Peter,' Jack thought to himself.

"And you are to never go 'Hunting' or see these people again," Natasha added.

"Mom I can't do that," Jack said.

"What?" Natasha hissed.

"Mom I'm a Ghost Rider I'm part of the supernatural world, all Riders are Hunters it's part of our duty," Jack said.

"Svetlyak I am not going to let you put your life at risk like that…I already lost you once….I can't do it again," Natasha said, Jack walked over to his mother and gave her a hug.

"Mom it's ok there's really nothing out there that can do me any permanent harm," Jack said.

"It's true Ghost Riders are one of the best weapons against monsters, demons, ghost and even angels, they are truly the monsters that all the other monsters fear," Castiel said, Widow cast a hateful glare towards the angel.

"Did you just call my son a monster?" Widow hissed, everyone but Castiel took several steps back.

"To be more accurate he is an unholy abomination that was forged in the lowest depth of hell," Castiel clarified, Widow then jumped the High Seraph and tried repeatedly to stab him only stopping when Jack and Steve pulled her off as she yelled several…colorful words at Castiel in Russian.

"I should come to Midgard more often it is very entreating," Odin said.

"Please, this isn't even the strangest thing that has happened all week," Bobby claimed.


	14. Pirate Carnival Pt1

_A.N We apologize for taking so long to update this unfortunately work and the holidays got in the way, we would like to thank our readers for sticking with us, and also to thank our reviewers and followers for their support also feel free to tell us what you think of the story so far_

* * *

About half way through the second movie Jack paused the video and looked at the wall, his eyes narrowed, something wasn't right.

"Someone's on this ship...I don't recognize them," Jack warned.

Connor got off the bed and went to the door, he peaked out and then went onto the deck. Jack followed cautiously. On deck, he saw a tall man without a shirt, black hair, and a red cowboy like hat. the man was currently trying to get Luffy off him as the rubber captain had wrapped his arms and legs around the strange visitor.

The rest of the crew did not seem to mind in fact they were laughing at the poor man. Jack leaned against the door frame watching the visitor, it was clear by the way the Straw Hats were reacting that they knew the man.

"Hello everyone it's wonderful to see you all again," the man greeted with a polite bow.

"Ace, been a while," Zoro said and shook the man's hand.

"Yes I spotted your ship and thought I'd check on Luffy, I hope he's not giving you too much trouble," Ace said.

"No more than usual," Nami sighed.

"Ace, Ace you need to meet Jack!" Luffy said excitedly, he got off Ace and dragged him over to Jack.

"Jack you're up good. This is Ace my big brother, Ace this is Jack," Luffy introduced.

Jack's eyes widened there was no way this man was related to Luffy he was too polite and calm and...polite. Ace eyed Jack up and down like he was determining his worth.

"A pleasure to meet you, My name is Portgas D. Ace," Ace said and stuck out his hand.

Jack took it.

"Jack Claymore, it's nice to meet you,"

"Indeed, thank you for looking after my brother, he can be a handful sometimes," Ace said.

"Well he's helped me more than I've helped him...are you two really related?"

"Not by blood, I was adopted by Luffy's family about two years before he was born," Ace explained.

"Ah I know the feeling I was adopted too," Jack said "but still you're way too polite to be Luffy's brother,"

"I know I get that a lot," Ace said and turned to Luffy.

"Do you mind if I hide out here for a bit. I bumped into Gramps at the last Island,"

Luffy's face went from happiness to pure terror and looked over the horizon.

"Is he following you? do we need to run...Please tell me he's not here," Luffy panicked.

Jack raised an eyebrow apparently Luffy had a member of his family he was scared of too.

"Don't worry I'd never lead him here, I just don't want to run into him again...for another ten years," Ace reassured Luffy.

"Oh good, that's a relief," Luffy sighed.

Jack smiled he was about to go back to the cabin when...

"ACHOOOOO!" Jack sneezed, and the acid hit Aces shoulder.

"I'm sorr...wait what?" Jack said in amazement as the acid was not only burned away but also the damage repaired itself.

"Did you just sneeze acid?" Ace asked.

"Uhh...yes..." Jack said weekly. Great now Luffy's brother would think he was a threat and if he was a good brother he would do anything to protect Luffy.

"That is...SO COOL!" Ace said admirably.

"He also coughs fire and turns into a flaming skeleton," Luffy bragged

"Really, Awesome what kind of fruit dose that?"

"He hasn't eaten one,"

"WOW where'd you pick this guy up Lu?"

"He sort of just landed on our ship one day,"

"Nice hey you should join the Whitebeard Pirates,"

Jack blinked at the two, he had no idea who Whitebeard was but he was starting to see the family resemblance.

"Sorry but I'm part of this crew already," Jack apologized.

"Ah well if you change your mind give me a call," Ace smiled.

"Would that be okay? wouldn't Whitebeard be against that?"

"Well I'm the commander of his second fleet so I'd just put you on one of my ships," Ace claimed.

"Wait second fleet? as in more than one?"

"Yeah Pops has over 300 ships sailing under his command and they're divided up between 20 commanders. Pops being the boss of them all and his personal fleet is number one," Ace said.

Jack's Jaw hit the floor who knew that one person could command so many.

"ACHOO!" Jack sneezed into his tissue

"Aw man I hate being sick" Jack said

"You better get back in bed Jack you're not looking so good" chopper said

"Yeah I know figures I'd be sick when we have visitors" Jack said

"Before you go you mind doing the whole flaming skeleton thing?" Ace asked

"Wish I could but my powers don't work well when I'm sick" Jack explained

"But I'll probably be better in the next couple of days if you're willing to stick around that long I'll put on the whole show with chains and everything" Jack said

"You have chains?"

"Yeah they're really strong, he usually use them to shut me up when I'm talking too much" Luffy said

"Wish I could do that, but that sounds like fun can't wait" Ace said with a chuckle

"We should be at the next Island by then, so you won't burn the ship down" Nami said

"Sounds like a plan to me, nice meeting you Ace" Jack said as he shook aces hand

"Likewise Jack" Ace said

Jack was heading back to the cabin when Connor followed behind him

"You coming with me little buddy?" Jack asked

"Yeah I want to finish the movie, Luke and Vader were just about to fight, I can't wait to see Luke kick his butt" Connor said

"Oh boy" Jack said quietly

* * *

After the movie Connor was very surprised at how it turned out and was shocked at the revelation of Luke and Vader's relationship

"So Vader is Luke's father?" Connor asked

"Yep, didn't see that coming huh?" Jack said with a grin

"No but that's awful poor Luke"

"I know right can you imagine going your whole life never knowing your father, and when you finally meet him he's a bad guy" Jack said

"Yeah but not just any bad guy but the bad guy that help kill all the other good guys, I don't know what I'd do if that happened to me" Connor said

"Don't worry buddy that only happens in movies and video games" Jack said

"Hey Jack I've got another question about monsters"

"Go ahead"

"Are there fairies and elves and pixie" Connor asked

"Yep but they're not monsters they're on another side of the spectrum they're what are known as magic folk" Jack said

"Have you ever meet them?"

"Oh yeah I'm often called in to deal with skirmishes between them and the dark ones"

"Dark ones?"

"They're what you'd call orcs trolls ogres goblins, in fact that's how I met Nora" Jack said

"Who's Nora?"

"She's the princess of the high elves, she was kidnapped by the an orc war chief for ransom, her father asked me to step in"

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Sure"

Jack pulled up a picture of him and a girl around his height with long black hair and green emerald eyes that almost seemed to glow, she had porcelain skin and wore a floppy sun hat on her head Johnny and Peter were with them and they were gathered around them in funny poses

"This was during her birthday last year she wanted to see the city so Johnny Peter and I took her out on the town"

"What's with the hat?"

"It's to hide her ears so people won't notice" Jack said

"What's wrong with her ears?" Connor asked

"Elves have different ears than humans, don't ask me why, here I'll show you"

Jack then showed another picture with the four of them sitting around a table in the center of the table was a large cake with 'Happy Birthday Nora!' written in purple frosting and a large ring of candles encircling it, Connor noticed that the elf did indeed have large pointed ears

"How many candles is that?" Connor asked

"105" Jack said

"She's a hundred and five years old?!" Connor said in shock

"Connor elves live a lot longer than humans 105 is really young actually" Jack said

"Wow you guys look around the same age"

"Actually I'm older than her" Jack said

"I thought you were 18"

"I've lived for 18 years on earth but I also spent 300 years down in hell, so technically I'm 318 years old" Jack explained

"You've lived a strange life Jack" Connor said

"Tell me about it"

"Nora seems nice though"

"Yeah she's a sweetheart" Jack said

"Did you and her ever have a thing?" Connor asked

"What?! Nah we're just friends"

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the high elf royal castle_

"Mrs. Nora Claymore," Nora said out loud as she wrote in her diary

"No that's no good, princess Nora Claymore? Nope still doesn't sound right"

"Oh I know! Her majesty queen Nora Claymore!" she said as she wrote it in her diary

"Your hotness I have urgent new!" a messenger said as he entered her quarters suddenly

"Oh forgive me your grace am I interrupting something?" he asked as he saw her close her diary suddenly

"No! I mean not at all what is this urgent news?" she asked with a blush

"I'm afraid that your champion Sir Jackson Alexander Claymore Rogers, knight of the high court, guardian of the honor of the house of the blue rose..."

"Please get to the point" Nora said stopping him from rambling off Jack's many titles

"As you wish your grace I'm afraid sir Jack has gone missing"

* * *

 _Back on the Merry_

"You think she knows you're not around?" Connor asked

"God I hope not she always worries too much whenever me Peter and Johnny go on a mission, we're sort of like the brothers she never had or wanted" Jack said with a chuckle

" You know she can kick all three of our butts simultaneously at any video game we play, Johnny says it's because she uses elf magic, then me and Peter beat him up and tell him to stop being a sore looser just because she's a girl" Jack said with a grin

"Man I miss them"

Not long afterwards Robin came to get the two boys for lunch, Ace stayed and got reacquainted with the crew, Connor had left Jack to talk to Ace. Jack also joined in as he was eager to learn more about Luffy's family. Ace was nice enough, he was clearly smart and an experienced pirate; Jack noted that Ace would keep both Jack and Connor in his sight at all times. Ace followed any movement they made, Jack could understand any suspicion towards himself but not towards Connor.

"So where are you guys headed?" Ace asked curiously.

"The Log is sending us North West" Nami clamed.

"Really that's North West…that means your next stop is Carni Island," Ace said excitedly.

"Carni Island? Have you been there before?" Robin asked.

"Yeah that place is great, the entire Island is one massive Carnival. Rides, games, food, parades you name it,"

"Really? Awesome!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had stars in their eyes.

"Nami I want to go to Carni Island for some fun," Luffy demanded.

Jack had to admit that he could go for some fun right about now.

"Hold on Luffy, an Island like that is bound to have a Marine presence," Nami pointed out.

"Actually, it doesn't there are a few around but that's it and they're pretty lax when it comes to pirates," Ace claimed.

"What's the catch?" Zoro asked.

"Well the Island was founded by a traveling carnival troupe and they never left, the marines are more like security guards than anything else, apparently the Island's leaders view everyone as a customer. It's more of a you don't give us trouble we don't give you any type deal," Ace finished.

"So, I guess we're going to the Carnival then, how far away are we?" Usopp asked.

"Hmm about a day, you should see it early tomorrow morning," Ace said.

After lunch Jack went back into the cabin for a nap and Chopper gave him some new medicine for his cold, because Jack was suffering from a supernatural virus none of the medicine Chopper had given him had worked so far; but that did not stop the tiny doctor from trying.

The next morning when Jack woke up his head felt a lot clearer and his nose was less stuffy.

'That's weird I should be sick for another 3 or 4 days,' Jack thought. he got up and went on deck.

One deck he saw Connor and Zoro doing their morning training with Ace leaning against the mast watching them, he peeked into the kitchen to see Sanji making breakfast and Chopper was reading the Riders first aid Manual.

"Morning Doc," Jack said as he walked in.

"Jack? What are you doing out of bed?" Chopper asked in surprise when he saw the Rider.

"Looking for you actually, do you mind taking my temperature real quick. my flu seems to be better today, which is weird because I'm supposed to be sick for the next 4 days,"

"Sure," Chopper said and took Jack's temperature, his eyes widened at what he found.

"Your fever is gone...IT WORKED!" Chopper squeaked in delight.

"What worked?"

"Well none of the medicine I've been giving you so far has worked so I read the book your family sent and found a list of plants and herbs used to treat injuries and stuff. I made some medicine using the herbs from that list,"

"Which ones did you use?"

"a mix of rosemary, a small amount of anti-biotic and something called Ascomid,"

"Ascomid? you guys have Ascomid here?"

"Yeah it's a weed in this world why?"

"That's one of the most potent healing herbs in the world, it's also the rarest,"

"Really? Well it's in abundance here I guess it's just what you needed" Chopper said

"Wait if you had Ascomid here the whole time why didn't you give it to me before?"

"Well It's a weed. It has no effects on human health, some animals eat it but that's it,"

"Do you have more of the stuff?"

"Sure, it grows under Nami's trees, she's always complaining about having weeds underneath it,"

"So, you have the best and rarest medicine for any supernatural creature growing on your ship. Oh man I am so glad I got on board,"

"Do you mind if I give you a quick check up?"

"Go ahead," Jack answered.

Jack sat still as Chopper gave him a quick check up and anther pill just to see the affects. When he was done, he gave Jack a clean bill of health.

"So, you're saying I'm cured?" Jack asked

"Yeah you've got my approval...why are you smiling like that?"

Zoro and Connor were taking a short break and were chewing the fat with Ace when the kitchen door burst open and Jack walked out with Chopper struggling under his arm while he dawned his Cheshire grin

"JACK! PUT ME DOWN! PLEASE! I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS!" Chopper yelled as Jack walked past the other pirates

"Is that normal?" Ace asked

"With Jack it's hard telling" Connor said

"Shouldn't we do something?"

"When Jack has that grin it's best just to stay out of his way" Zoro said

Jack walked all the way to the front of the ship where Luffy was sitting on the figure head he turned around when he heard Chopper yelling and saw Jack coming his way

"Hey Jack what's up?" Luffy asked

"Tell him" Jack said as he lifted hopper in front of Luffy

"Tell him what?" Chopper asked

"Tell him what you told me" Jack clarified

"Ohhhh... I Tony Tony Chopper as the ship doctor here by decree that Jack Claymore has an official clean bill of health" Chopper said as he realized what Jack wanted

"I'm not convinced" Luffy said

"Huh?" Jack said confused

"LUFFY DON'T TELL HIM THAT WHILE HE'S HOLDING ME SO CLOSE TO THE OCEAN!" Chopper panicked

"If you're really better Jack you should be able to Riderize, do that and I'll lift my orders" Luffy said

"Ok no problem I can do that" Jack said

"Can you please put me down first?" Chopper asked

"Oh, sure doc" Jack said as he sat Chopper down

"Ok here it goes" Jack said

He took a few steps back and concentrated, instantly hellfire spread over his body burning away his skin and becoming the Rider, Jack looked at his hands in relief

"WOOH I'M BACK!" Jack yelled

"Yep I'd say you're back to normal, or at least your version of normal" Luffy said with a grin

"YOU HEAR THAT CROWLEY!? YOU HEAR THAT YOU OVER STUFFED POMPOMS WANNABE KING?! I'M BACK! SEND AS MANY DEMONS AS YOU WANT! SEND EVERY BKACK EYED SON OF A BITCH YOU'VE GOT! I'LL SEND THEM BACK TO YOU IN AN ASH TRAY!" Jack screamed

"Ok flame brain calm down before you burn up the ship" Nami said

"Oh, right sorry" Jack said as he deriderized

"So, you really are a flaming skeleton" ace said amazed

"Yep oh man it feels good to be back" Jack said as he continued to grin

"I'll pay you triple what they're paying you" Ace said

"Make it quadruple, and I get to come with him" Nami said with bellie signs in her eyes

"WHAT!" Sanji yelled from the kitchen

"Ace stop trying to take my crew!" Luffy whined

"As generous as that sounds Ace my sense of loyalty is too strong" Jack said

"Besides were not paying him" Zoro added

"Yeah so quadruple of nothing is still nothing" Jack said

"Oi what's going on out here?" Sanji said coming out of the kitchen "Listen Ace if you take Nami I'm coming too,"

"We already have plenty of cooks in my fleet," Ace claimed.

"Yeah but none of them are as good as me also if Nami goes I lose 97.85% of being on board this ship," Sanji claimed.

"So what's the other 2.15%?" Jack asked.

"Simple I want to meet a mermaid," Sanji answered with hearts in his eyes.

"Of course, it's something perverted," Jack sighed.

"Anyway, get inside Breakfast is just about ready," Sanji said and went back into the kitchen.

The rest of the crew followed. Breakfast was short and Jack was surprised at Ace's table manners, they were a lot better than what the Straw Hats had. instead of shoveling food into his mouth he used a knife and fork like a normal person.

After breakfast Jack went and got the chalk board and waited for Strange to show up. Connor sat with him and Ace was talking to Luffy, Jack tuned out their conversation and was chatting to Connor about the Star Wars films when Connor stopped and looked behind him.

Jack knew that Strange had arrived and was surprised that Ace had gone quiet and was focusing on the same spot as Connor.

"Jack Strange is here...he wants to know why you're not in bed," Connor claimed.

Before Jack could write a response, Chopper raced passed and snatched the chalk board from his hands. the doctor quickly wrote something.

"Connor where is Strange?" Chopper asked.

Connor pointed to where Strange was and Chopper showed him what he had written.

"Uhh he looks really angry for some reason and...wants to know how you cured Jack of his flu,"

"What did you write?" Jack asked leaning over to get a better look at the board.

Chopper had written that he had cured Jack in two days and called Strange a third-rate birthday party magician who had pulled his medical knowledge out of his trick hat instead of a rabbit.

Chopper then wrote that he had cured Jack because he was the better Doctor.

"Uhh Doc can I..." Jack started but was interrupted.

"Chopper Strange wants to know what you gave Jack and any symptoms he has left," Connor interrupted.

Chopper wrote down what was in the latest batch of medicine and that Jack's fever was gone and showed no signs of relapse; Jack was pretty much cured.

"He doesn't believe you...he says that Asiocum is too rare and wants to know where you got some...what's Asiocm?"

"Ascomid It's a rare and powerful healing herb," Jack answered Connor.

Chopper wrote that he got it from Nami's trees as it was a common garden weed. He smirked and called Strange a hack and if Strange was a real doctor then he would have known that Jack was better just by looking at him.

"Okay his jaw has hit the floor and he's stuttering and...he's gone," Connor claimed, his eyes went back to normal.

"Good riddance," Chopper said and walked off.

"He's going to be in trouble again for that," Jack commented.

"Why," Connor asked.

"Well when mom finds out that you guys had that plant the whole time and didn't give it to me in the first place she may just pay another visit,"

"Your mom came to visit? when?"

"Yesterday you were asleep,"

"oh...sorry I missed it,"

"It's a good thing you did, you're about the only person she doesn't want to kill,"

"Why would she want to kill us anyway...did she talk to Luffy?"

"Umm well...Luffy may have said some stupid things to Strange and my family may have thought that you guys turned on me,"

"Well it was a misunderstanding, right?"

"Yeah...it was," Jack said and refused to look at Connor.

"So I never asked what happened to that demon?"

"I sent him back to hell," Jack said still not looking at Connor.

"Oh good then it was all worth it," Connor said happily.

'it nearly wasn't...if he ever found out he'd hate me,' Jack thought.

Ace stared at the two, there was something off about Jack, and he could see that Jack was hiding something. not to mention there was that ghost that just showed up and it had something to do with Jack.

* * *

The Merry reached Carni Island in the hour, they were directed to the southern part of the Island; apparently, that was the pirates entrance. Once there the crew disembarked and a docking official approached them.

"Welcome to Carni Island pirates, now before we grant you entry we need to go over a few things," the official said.

"What kind of things?" Zoro asked suspiciously.

"Just a few rules it really is stander procedure. First off may I need to know your crew's name,"

"We're the Straw Hat Pirates," Luffy answered.

"Ah the infamous Straw Hats, and how long will you be staying?"

"Until the Log sets," Nami answered.

"Three days got it...and that's ten people correct?"

"Yup," Ace said.

"Oh I see you have a child with you, how old is he?"

"Why?" Jack asked

"Well children under fifteen ride for free,"

"I'm thirteen," Connor answered

"Wonderful now if you'll pay the 30,000,000 belies you may enter the Island,"

"WWHHHAATTTTTT?!" Nami screamed.

"Is there a problem?"

"YES THERE'S A PROBLEM WHY IS IT SO EXPENSIVE?"

"Well your entrance fee covers docking fees, all ride tickets and accommodation for ten people over the course of three days," the official explained.

"Can't we stay on our ship?" Robin asked.

"Oh no accommodation is provided in the tickets, if you do stay on you ship it would be a waste of money," the Official explained.

"Nami what's the hold up? I want to have some fun," Luffy demanded.

"We don't have that much money," Nami claimed.

"Oh well that's a shame..."

"Hold on, do you guys have an appraiser here?" Ace asked.

"Of course, we take payment in treasure too," the official claimed.

"Good because I've got this pink diamond and it might be worth something," Ace said and as he reached into his bag and pulled out a massive pink diamond.

Everyone's eyes went wide at the size of it.

"Wait here," the official said and went into his office. a few moments later he came back with another man with a magnifying glass. the second man took the diamond and examined it carefully when he was done he handed it back to Ace.

"I can confirm that it is real and I believe it to be worth at least 50,000,000 belies," the second man said.

"SERIOSLY!" the entire Straw Hat crew said in amazement.

"Yes it would more than cover your entry fee," the man claimed.

"Hold it right there Mister Appraiser," Nami demanded "I have three things to say to you. 1st I don't agree with your assessment, 2nd the guy who owns the diamond is the Commander of Whitebeard's second fleet and 3rd If you lie to us again we will make your life a living hell," Nami said with a very dangerous smile.

"ALL RIGHT IT'S ACTULLY WORTH 150,000,000 belies!" the man panicked.

"that's better, we'll take our change in cash if you don't mind," Nami smirked.

"Of course I'll go get it now," the Appraiser said as he ran off with the diamond.

"Nami your scary," Jack commented.

"Please I just know how much a diamond is worth, I've stolen a few of them before," Nami claimed.

The Straw Hats waited and the Appraiser came back with 120,000,000 belies in cash notes, Nami counted it and when she was satisfied they went into the park.

As soon as the pirates entered the park they noticed that all the rides, stores and attractions were closed. It was a bit of a disappointment really and a waste of a perfectly good diamond.

"Well this sucks," Usopp commented.

"The park doesn't open till late afternoon, it's best experienced at night, besides most visitors are pirates or people looking for a night out," Ace claimed.

"So what do we do while we wait?" Luffy asked.

"The hotels are open, let's go there," Ace said.

"Let's pick a cheap one," Nami said.

"No need I've already paid for everything with that diamond. all the hotels are luxury ones once we check in we'll get our ride tickets, a map and a copy of the rules for this Island," Ace explained "Plus we'll be able to use any facilities the hotel has to offer at any time,"

"Not so bad after all," Jack commented.

"Ace thanks for paying," Luffy said gratefully.

"No worries bro, I get to pick the hotel okay?"

"Seems fair," Sanji commented.

Ace led them to the hotel district and Ace picked the third most grand one. it wasn't the best one on the Island but Ace had stayed there before, the staff were friendly and there was a natural hot spring on the hotel grounds. Something that Nami and Robin were looking forward to taking advantage of.

They checked in and were given three rooms, each room had three double queen sized beds, an en-suite and a balcony. one room also came with one single bed. the rooms were divide up, Ace Luffy and Zoro would share the first, Nami, Robin and much to Sanji's displeasure Chopper got the second, and Sanji Usopp Jack and Connor took the third.

"This is a lot nicer than the motels Sam, Dean and I usually stay in," Jack commented

"What are those like?" Zoro asked

"Small, cheap, dirty, didn't even have clean sheets, and usually there was a…..woman of ill repute servicing some gentleman in the next room over," Jack said

"What does woman of ill repute mean?" Connor asked innocently

"I'll tell you when you're older," Jack said quickly

"Why does everyone say that?" Connor asked

Once rooms were sorted the Straw Hats went down to use the hot springs. The pirates headed down to the hot springs, once there the boys headed to their side and the girls to theirs once inside Jack looked around a bit confused

"Where are the changing stalls?" Jack asked

"Changing stalls?" Zoro asked

"Yeah you know to change into our swim suits" Jack said

"Why would you need those?" Luffy said as he suddenly got undressed as the other follow

"Holy crap! I did not need to see that!" Jack said as he covered his eyes

"Jack don't they have bath houses back where you're from?" Zoro asked

"No, no they do not" Jack said

"Wow ok uhm I'm going to head back to the ship while I leave you guys to do you're thing, oh God" Jack said as he turned to leave

"You want me to come with you?" Connor asked

"No buddy you enjoy your swim, I've got to leave a message for Strange I was going to ask for some supplies when somebody made him run off in anger" Jack said as he gave Chopper an evil eye

"Ok we'll be here if you change your mind" Luffy said

"Don't have to worry about that" Jack mumbled as he left

"Strange guy" Ace said

After a ten minute walk back Jack arrived at the ship and wrote down a message on the chalk board the supplies he needed and the reasons he needed them, he then sat against the mast waiting for a reply

"I wonder how they keep Sanji from sneaking into the women's bath?" Jack asked out loud

About twenty minutes later a crate appeared on board Jack walked over to it and took inventory of its contents, there were several silver and iron knives along with flasks of holy water and the means to make more a tattoo kit and his hunting journal, along with a note telling him to be careful

Jack took the crate and stashed it in the men's quarters and wrote a thank you on the chalk board as he decided it was time to head back to the hotel

On his way back Jack suddenly felt a very dark presence he followed the feeling until he came upon a man standing in the street, the man turned and looked at Jack with fear in his eyes

"Demon" Jack growled as he Riderized

"Oh shit!" the demon said as his eyes turned black

The demon vanished and Jack vanished in giving chase they reappeared down the street and began in hand to hand combat

"I thought I sent a clear message the last time one of you showed up" Jack said as he threw a punch and blocked another

"You really think that would stop us from coming?" the demon said as he fought off Jack's attack

"Actually I was hoping more of you would show up" Jack said as he kicked the demon to the ground

Jack then tried to slam his chains down on the demon, but before he could the demon rolled out of the way and vanished again Jack gave chase, they ended up in the lobby and continued their battle down the hall

"Crowley said you would still be sick" the demon said as he threw a punch that Jack caught

"I've got a good doctor" Jack said

He punched the demon in the face causing him to slam into a wall, Jack then slammed into him causing both to go right threw it where they landed in a pool of water when Jack and the demon surfaced the demon tried to smoke out

"Oh no you don't!" Jack shouted

He grabbed on to the smoke and forced it back inside of the man he then placed his hand over the demon's mouth to keep him there, Jack then began shouting the exorcism when he was only a few sentences away Jack removed his hand and the demon was exercised out of his vessel and sent back to hell

Jack deriderized and swam to the edge to the pool where he dragged the man out and checked his pulse with his finger he felt relieved when he realized that he was still alive

"Well that went a lot better than the last time" Jack said with a chuckle

"JACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" an angry voice yelled

Jack looked up to discover he was surrounded by very scarred very wet and very naked women who were standing and looking at Jack in fear Nami and Robin were among them, Robin looked surprised while Nami looked very angry and Jack guessed she was the one who yelled at him

"Oh shit" Jack said

The Men's bath

Luffy and the rest of the male members of the crew were enjoying themselves immensely, the bath was empty as all the patrons had vacated the moment they saw Ace's tattoo.

Ace Luffy and Chopper were sitting on the steps with Zoro nearby just in case they needed a rescue. Usopp was playing with Connor, he had a bandage on his upper left arm to hide his brand. it was quite relaxing but the peaceful atmosphere was disturbed by a loud crash and splash that came from the women's bathing area.

"What was that?" Ace asked.

Just then a single figure came falling down from the sky and crashed into the spring with a splash. the non-fruit users walked over to investigate and found Jack floating face down in the water. Sanji helped the Rider up, his face was bright red and he had several large bumps on his head.

"Bone head you okay?" Zoro asked in concern.

"Women...naked...so many...Nami..." Jack managed to get out.

Sanji dropped him in the water and stormed out muttering something about not getting a peek.

Usopp sighed and helped Jack to shore.

"Hey Jack if you want to join us you need to take off your cloths," Luffy said innocently.

Ace just shook his head.

* * *

A short time later Jack was in his room alone, he was waiting for the straw hats to get back. he had changed into some dry clothes and hung his wet ones on the balcony. the door opened and Nami walked in with Robin they both weren't happy.

"So do you want to explain why you ruined our bath," Nami said angrily.

"It's not what you think..."

"Jack if you wanted to see me without my shirt all you had to do was ask," Nami said seductively, which made Jack go bright red.

"NO! I'd never want to see that..."

"Oh so I'm not good enough for you now?"

"NO...I MEAN YES..."

"Geeze and here I thought you were different from other men," Nami huffed and stormed out slamming the door behind her.

Robin Giggled.

Jack slumped on one of the beds.

"Please kill me now," Jack moaned embarrassed.

"But you're already dead," Robin reminded him.

"I know...if uncle Tony ever finds out about this I'll never hear the end of it,"

"Why were you in your Rider form in the women's bath?"

"I was fighting a demon, he tried to get the jump on me but thanks to Chopper it didn't work,"

"I see, he thought you were still sick,"

"Yup, we need to get those tattoos on you guys quick and maybe Ace too," Jack warned.

"I've always wanted a tattoo," Robin commented.

"Robin...dose Nami hate me now?"

"I doubt it, but I'd sleep with one eye open tonight. Sanji is your roommate after all," Robin warned and left.

"UGHHHHH Why me, I already have one crazy roommate to deal with," Jack groaned.

'Yeah but you have to admit I'm a lot more fun than Sanji, by the way that Nami chick is quite the looker but I think I like her better with her clothes off,' the Rider said in Jack's head

"Shut up," Jack responded as he blushed which caused the Rider to laugh

Just then Sanji stormed in with a very serious look on his face.

'Well this should be good' the Rider said gleefully

"You...You saw Nami-swan and Robin-chawn naked," Sanji said dangerously.

"Sanji it was a mistake plus there were other women in the bath as well. Can we not do this right now?"

'Oh come on Jack you know you want to relive it' The Rider said

"Oh no you are not getting away," Sanji claimed and sat next to him. "Now tell me everything you saw and don't you dare leave out any details,"

The rest of the male pirates were heading up to Jack's room to check on the Rider when they saw Nami and Robin waiting outside before they could ask anything Jack stormed out with a very annoyed look on his face

"I'm not talking to you about this Sanji" Jack said

"Can you just answer my first three questions?" Sanji asked

"No I will not tell you the size shape or the color" Jack said as he turned face the cook

"Why not?" Sanji whined

"One I'm a gentleman not a pervert two if my mother ever found out about me telling you I'm dead, and three I've already been beaten up by Nami and I don't want to go for round two!" Jack yelled he turned to find Nami smirking at him Jack quickly turned red and walked down the hall

"Hey bone head how was the peep show?" Zoro asked with a chuckle

'very enjoyable' the Rider said with a chuckle

"Shut up, come on we need to get to the ship, and I need a drink" Jack said

"You can't get drunk" Usopp said

"Don't remind me"

"Why do we need to get to the ship?" Luffy asked

"I owe my little swim to a demon that tried to get the jump on me, luckily he didn't realize we've got the best doctor in the world on board" Jack said with a grin

"Shut up that doesn't make me happy" Chopper said as he skipped down the hall

"Wait did you say demon?" Ace asked

"Yeah Jack's a demon hunter" Connor said

"Among other things but demons are the current pest" Jack said as they walked out on to the street

"So why are we going to the ship?" Zoro asked

"When I left for the ship the first time I had Strange deliver my hunting supplies and a tattoo kit" Jack answered

"Does that mean what I think it does?!" Luffy asked excitedly

"Yep everyone is getting inked" Jack said which caused Luffy to cheer

"Why do you need tattoos?" Ace asked

"It's a special symbol it keeps you safe from demonic possession, you might want to get one as well" Jack said

"Sure why not?" Ace said

Once they arrived on the Merry Jack went down into the men's quarters and retrieved his crate of supplies, he then went into the kitchen and grabbed two stools and sat them on the deck

"Ok who's first?" Jack asked as he sat on the stool and put on some rubber gloves

"Oh! Oh! Me! Me! Me!" Luffy said as he ran to the stool

"Alright were you want it?" Jack asked

"On my forehead! Owww!" Luffy yelled as Jack slapped him on the back of the head

"You want it somewhere the demons won't see it" Jack scolded

"Ok fine can you put it on my back and make it big like Ace?" Luffy asked

"That's going to be kind of hard to hide with just your vest" Jack said

"Please" Luffy begged with his big doe eyes

"Ugh fine turn around" Jack said

Luffy listened to the Rider took off his vest and turned around Jack went to work and the rest of the crew watched in amazement as Jack's hand moved extremely fast over Luffy's skin with in seven minutes it was done

"Alright all done" Jack said

"Wow that was fast!" Luffy said as he went to admire Jack's work in a mirror

"Jack I thought it would take a while to do these?" Connor asked

"It would of if a regular person were to do it, but I've done this a lot plus I put a little Rider speed into it makes it a lot easier" Jack said

"Who's next?" Jack asked

"I guess that's me" Zoro said as he took his shirt off

"Where would you like it?"

"Left side of my chest" Zoro said Jack went to work and like Luffy it was done extremely fast

"Next" Jack said Sanji walked up to the Rider

"Sanji I swear to God you drop your pants I'm going to hurt you" Jack threatened

"Don't flatter yourself I just want it on the forearm" Sanji said as he rolled up his sleeve

"Ok doc you're next" Jack said Chopper walked up and sat on the stool

"It'll probably be easier in your human form" Jack said

"How are you going to get through the fur?" Chopper asked as he transformed, Jack reached into his crate and pulled out an electric razor

"I'm always prepared where do you want it?" Jack asked

Chopper pointed to the center of his chest, Jack shaved away the fur and did his job once he was done Chopper turned back to his hybrid form and Jack looked him over satisfied the tattoo hadn't changed he called for the next person

"Could you put it on my left shoulder blade?" robin asked as she sat down with her back facing Jack

"No problem, pull back your hair please" Jack said after he was done he turned to Usopp

"Your turn Usopp" Jack said

"Gee I loved to Jack but my I'm-scared-of-needlesitist is acting up so.." before Usopp could run Jack snapped his fingers and chains wrapped around Usopp holding him in place but exposing his shoulders

"So you do have chains neat" Ace said

"I figured you be difficult" Jack said with a Cheshire grin

After five minutes of Usopp screaming Jack snapped his fingers and let the little cry baby fall to the ground

"Couldn't you of numb me up?" Usopp asked

"Could you of not left me Sanji Luffy and Chopper for dead? Yeah you thought I forgot about that well I didn't" Jack said

"Ok you're next Ace" Jack said

"You said it's best if the demons don't see it, right?" Ace asked as he rolled up his pant leg

"Couldn't you just wear a shirt?" Jack asked

"Nope"

"Ugh fine but you're making this extremely weird" Jack said

"My turn" Nami said as she sat down with a devious smile

"Oh God" Jack moaned

"I've given this a lot of thought" Nami said

"I'm sure you have, hold on a sec" Jack said as he snapped his fingers and chains wrapped around Sanji keeping him from attacking Jack

"Ok where you want it" Jack whined

"Right here" Nami said as she rolled down her shirt just enough so Jack could get to the spot she wanted, Jack turned a bright red and gulped back down his heart as he had a very good view of Nami's cleavage

'I love this place,' The Rider said

"Sanji is going to kill me" Jack said

After he was done with everyone he reached back into his crate and pulled out the knives he handed one of each to the crew he also handed each of them a flask of holy water along with bags of salt he had gotten from the kitchen

"Ok guys those knives are made of iron and silver, one or the other will kill most monsters, the flasks and bags contains salt and holy water, they'll burn demons like acid and keep them at bay the salt and iron will also work against ghosts, keep them on you at all times they might save your life" Jack said

"Jack what about Connor? he doesn't have a tattoo yet," Usopp added.

"He's not getting one, I had Sam send me this," Jack said and held up a necklace with the same design as what he had tattooed on the crew.

"Keep it on you at all times and don't take it off," Jack ordered and tossed it to Connor

Connor caught it and put it on, he hid it under his shirt.

"Unless a demon takes it of or it falls of in battle," Zoro added.

Jack gave Zoro a confusing look.

"I'll tell you later," Zoro responded.

Jack shrugged they had a couple of hours till the Carnival opened so they went to the hotel's restaurant for a bite to eat, thankfully it was a buffet and Ace warned Luffy about eating too much. Oddly enough Luffy didn't take more than two plates. Halfway through eating an announcement came over the Den-Den Mushi speakers that the attractions would be open in thirty minutes and there was a circus starting in ten minutes.

"A Circus...Cool let's go see the show," Jack suggested.

"I'm in It's been years since I've seen one," Ace commented.

"A circus? Those are for kids," Sanji said with disgust.

At that point a group of girls walked past commenting on how cute the female acrobat's outfits were and their athletic skill.

"That's it we need to see this show, " Sanji declared fiercely.

The others sighed but agreed to see the show. They left the restaurant and walked towards the big top.

"Hey Luffy, I hope this will be better than Buggy's show," Connor Joked.

"I hope so too," Luffy agreed.

"Who's Buggy?" Jack asked.

"Just some clown pirate with a circus theme we met in the east blue," Zoro claimed.

"He was less scary than the crew dressed like cats," Nami added.

"Wait there are grown men dressed like Cats terrorizing people?" Jack asked in disbelief "What is wrong with this world?"

"Personally I blame the Government," Ace joked.

They saw the show and it was indeed better than Buggy's. Sanji drooled at the female acrobats, Luffy Usopp and Chopper loved the clowns, Connor liked the animals and the girls were just happy to be there. Jack thought about his brothers and how they would have loved it; though this world did have the strangest animals. He took several photos of them and filmed the finally.

After the show the other attractions had opened and people were starting to wonder around. Luffy wanted to see and do everything in one night but there was just so much that it would be impossible. Ace decided to drag them on his favorite rides all of which were very fast, very tall and very scary. Oddly enough Usopp was the first to get in line for them.

"Usopp aren't you scared of them?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Nah these are the best and most fun ones," Usopp claimed with a smile.

"So Zombies and real battles are out but high speed rollercoasters are okay," Jack said.

Unfortunately Connor was too young and did not meet the height requirements to go on so he waited down for the crew at the exit area. the first ride he was alone with the attendant and after that Chopper refused to go on any more and waited with Connor. After the crew had had there thrill fix (for now anyway) they went on some of the other rides that Connor could go on.

"That was so much fun," Nami said happily.

"Yeah after the kidnappings, crazy gods and Zombies we need a break," Jack agreed.

"Speaking of brakes, let's go on the Ferris wheel next," Ace suggested.

"Awww I want to ride the bumper boats(like bumper Cars for pirates)" Luffy whined.

"Well we should ride the Ferris wheel at some point tonight. once the carnival's lit up it's an amazing view," Ace claimed.

They went on a few more rides and ate a lot of carnival food, Chopper loved the fairy floss and got aggressive when anyone tried to have some of his. Usopp spotted a games area and had a look at all the games. it was decided that the Straw Hats would come back and do the games the next night.

They saw a few more shows including a magic show, stand up comedy and some fireworks which Jack filmed and finally a padre. By the time they were done it was well after midnight and Connor was finding it hard to stay awake.

"I'll take him back to the hotel," Robin said and she left with Connor.

"So anyone want to go on the Ferris wheel now?" Ace asked.

"Yeah hey let's get drinks after this," Zoro suggested.

"Sure I know a really great Bar," Ace agreed.

They headed to the Ferris wheel and got in line Ace and Jack got put in a car together and Jack had to admit that Ace was right about the view. from the top of the Ferris wheel the Island lit up with a mixture of different colors, Jack took several more photos.

"So what are you really?" Ace asked Jack seriously.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"You heard me, Connor's not the only one with a sixth sense, I can see you moving in front of me but I can't feel you. Also that ghost that showed up today made it very clear that you are not just someone my brother picked up,"

"You..,You saw Strange? How you're older than Luffy? Do you have the same eyes as Connor?" Jack asked in surprise, he was sure that Connor was the only one who could see Strange but that was not the case.

"I'm nothing like him," Ace hissed defensively.

"Whoa touched a nerve there, what have you got against Connor? Don't think I haven't noticed the way you track his movements like you have been doing with me. I understand any and all suspicion towards me but not to him,"

"I have my reasons for it and don't have to share them with you. But I will say this you cannot trust him, he will turn on you and when he dose he will kill everyone on my brothers crew,"

"Okay you're delusional, Connor is a good kid. What proof do you have?"

"His eyes are proof enough,"

"You mean his second sight? what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything, like I said I have my reasons but enough about the kid let's talk about you. If you're a threat to my brother I will end you, so I'll ask one more time what are you?" Ace said in a very deadly voice. Jack met Ace gaze

"I'm a Ghost Rider" Jack said

"Ok...what's that?" Ace asked

"When I was six I made a deal with the devil in exchange for my soul my brothers would be safe I became his bounty hunter I would hunt down demons and escaped evil souls that got out of hell and send them back" Jack answered

"Wait you work for the devil!?" Ace asked a bit excited

"Calm down I don't anymore I got my soul back, and even when I did he couldn't make me do anything to hurt people" Jack said

"So you're a demon" ace said

"Don't insult me, I'm no demon" Jack said

"You sure look like one"

"You have obviously never seen a demon, I may be ugly but I'm not that ugly" Jack said with a chuckle

"You still haven't explained why I should trust you not to hurt my brother" ace said

"Simple I can't harm the innocent" Jack said

"And why's that?"

"Besides the fact it's morally wrong, it's part of the Rider code, first rule protect the innocent"

"Ok but why can't I sense you?"

"My best guess is because I'm dead" Jack said

"You're what?" Ace asked

"Dead I bought the farm, bit the dust, kicked the bucket, pushing up daisies, any of this coming out clear?" Jack asked annoyed

"If you're dead how are you here?" Ace asked

"There's the family resemblances, but if you don't believe me check for yourself" Jack said as he held out his hand to Ace

Ace took his wrist and felt for several seconds trying to find a pulse after a bit he looked at Jack with wide eyes

"Spooky ain't it?" Jack said with a Cheshire grin

"Ok so you're dead, is that ghost a friend of yours?"

"He's not a ghost he's a sorcerer, he's from my world" Jack said

"Wait what do you mean your world?"

"I'm not from this planet, I was in an accident that transported me here" Jack said not wanting to play all his cards he left a few details out

"And that's all you have to say about it?"

"You have your secrets I have mine, look Ace you're worried about your brother, that's fine I understand that hell I respect that I'd do anything for my brothers and I have, but I'm not a threat to him or anyone on that crew, I swear on my honor as a Rider that I'll kill myself before I hurt them" Jack said seriously

"If you're dead how are you going to die again?" Ace asked with a smile

"You really think I'm going to tell you?" Jack answered with his own grin

"I can dream, can't I? Alright you've got my blessing" Ace said

"Gee thanks that means a lot" Jack said sarcastically

"So about your sixth sense, how is it different from Connor's?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well first my eyes don't go yellow, it also grants cretin advantages that his doesn't," Ace said.

"What kind of advantages?"

"I can see attacks a few seconds before they happen,"

"Really so you see the future?"

"Nah nothing like that it's more like I can read people's movements and predict their moves. it also allows me to see and feel anyone life force over a wide area,"

"That sounds a lot like Connor's sight do you see them in colors too?"

"No, I can feel everyone on this side of the Island. I guess you being dead is why I can't feel you but I can't feel Connor either,"

"Connor's not dead,"

"No he's not, I didn't get it at first but once I found out about his second sight it made sense,"

"You just threatened me for being a danger to the crew, have you down the same with Connor?"

"No, it's better if he doesn't know I suspect him...safer too,"

"I'm not going to get anything else out of you am I?"

"Nope but if you hang around you might just fit the pieces together," Ace said cryptically.

"I'd appreciate it if Luffy never found out about this conversation"

"What conversation?" Jack said with a grin as the ride came to a stop

The ride on the Ferris wheel ended and the others enjoyed the view Nami commented on going on earlier tomorrow so Connor could see it. They followed Ace who was bragging about this one bar and when they got there they understood why.

The bar was nothing like they had ever seen, instead of a tadeonal pub you'd find on any Island this one was lit up by Neon lights had a man on a futuristic looking devise playing the loudest and strangest music, there was an open dance floor with people dancing on it and the floor changed colors regularly.

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper's eyes turned to stars at the sight of it.

"Oh man you weren't joking when you said it was out if this world," Zoro yelled above the music.

"I know right, isn't it great? It's the most popular place on the Island," Ace claimed.

They walked in and grabbed a table, while the other Straw Hats were impressed Jack was not, in fact the Rider looked boarded and slightly annoyed. The pirates headed for the bar and Ace bought the first round of drinks for everyone.

"Hey bone head what's wrong, not having fun?" Zoro asked.

"It's not that, it's just that these types of bars are everywhere on my world," Jack claimed "I've been to them many times,"

"PHSSSSSSSS," the entire straw hat crew spat out what they were drinking.

"Seriously?" Nami asked.

"Yeah," Jack answered

"Hey I thought you weren't old enough to drink in your world, what were you doing in a bar?" Sanji accused.

"I was breaking up a criminal meeting and taking down a crime boss," Jack claimed.

"Wait you're not old enough to drink? how old are you?" Ace interrupted.

"I'm 18 the legal drinking age on my world is 21,"

"That sounds incredibly boring," Ace commented and reached for Jack's beer "better take that off you then,"

"Not a chance," Jack smirked and pulled his beer out of Ace's reach "I'm not on my world,"

"Hey Jack don't look now but those girls are checking you out," Zoro said and gestured to a group of blondes pointing and giggling at him.

"Oh goody now all we need is for some bounty hunter to walk in and ruin it,"

The Straw Hats looked around and no bounty hunter came up to them.

"Well looks like you're in the clear so are you going to talk to them?" Zoro asked.

"Ummm..."

"Come on bone head I'll show you how it's done," Sanji said getting up.

"this can only end well," Jack said sarcastically and reluctantly got up and followed the cook.

Sanji and Jack walked up to the two girls, Sanji put on his best charming smile while Jack tried extremely hard not to look like he had no idea what he was doing

"Hello ladies, I couldn't help but notice you were looking our way" Sanji said with a grin

"We might of been" one of the girls said with a giggle

"I'm Jessica, and this is Brittney" the other girl introduced

"A pleasure to meet you both" Sanji said as he kissed Jessica's knuckles

"My name is Sanji and this is my good buddy Jack" Sanji said

"Nice to meet you" Jack said as he shook Brittney hand

"So what brings two handsome guys like you here?" Jessica asked

"Besides beautiful ladies such as yourself, Jack and I are on a bit of a vacation, from our work" Sanji said

'what work?' Jack thought to himself

"Really what line of work are you two in?"

"We're law men"

'WHAT?!' Jack screamed in his head

'this guy is an idiot,' the Rider said

'Not helping!' Jack mentally responded

'Jack since when am I ever helpful?' The Rider asked

"Wow really?"

"Sure are show them your badge Jack" Sanji said as he slapped Jack on the back realizing what he meant Jack pulled back the lapel of his coat showing Carter's badge

'I'm going to kill him for this' Jack thought to himself

'can I help?' the Rider asked

'NO!'

"Wow that's amazing! What are rangers?"

"Only the finest law officers every to hunt criminals" Sanji said with a grin

"Jack's specialty, is missing children" Sanji said

"Oh my God really?!" the girls asked excitedly

"Uhm well sorta" Jack said sheepishly

"He's being modest, Jack takes every child case personally"

' I can't believe he said that'

'I can' the Rider said

"That's so sweet, Hey would you like to dance?" Brittney asked

'WHAT!? NO WAY THAT WORKED!' Jack thought

"Y…you mean with me?" Jack stuttered

"Of course" she said with a giggle

"W..well you see the thing is..."

"HEY!" a loud voice interrupted

Sanji and Jack turned to see two very large very muscular and very angry looking men heading their way

"Oh crap" Sanji said

"What?" Jack asked

"Angry boyfriends"

"Why do I have a feeling you have been through this before?" Jack asked sarcastically

"Alright you two we don't appreciate you flirting with our gals!" the one man said

"Look fellas we're not looking for trouble" Jack said

"Too bad bud you've got it" the other said

"Obviously there's been a misunderstanding, what if we buy you gentlemen a few drinks and we'll talk this over like civilized people?" Sanji asked

'I say we rip their throats out' the Rider said too eagerly

'Will you stay out of this!'

"The only talking will be my fist with your face!" the man yelled as he threw a punch at Jack, Jack caught it with ease

"We tried it the nice way I guess it's gonna be the hard way" Jack said

He then proceeded to break the man's wrist and send him flying across the dance floor, the other man tried to come up from behind but Sanji kicked him in his head and sent him crashing next to his friend

"This happen a lot?" Jack asked

"All the time" Sanji said

"Ladies" Sanji nodded to the girls as he and Jack walked off

They returned to their table to the sound of sarcastic applause from the rest of the crew as they welcomed back the two pirates

"Way to go bone head, couldn't of expected anything better" Zoro said as he clapped

"Gee thanks Zoro, always pleased to entertain" Jack said as he sat down and reached for his drink

"And Sanji next time you decide to spin a tale like that give me some warning" Jack said

"What B.S story he tell this time?" Nami asked

"That we were rangers, and that I specialized in child cases" Jack said

"Well that's not too far from the truth, you do have a rangers badge" Luffy said

"Yeah and you said So yourself you take every missing kid case" Nami added

"Besides Jack girls love the whole hero story, and kids just make it better" Sanji said

"He's right bone head" Zoro said

"Yeah but not all those cases have a happy ending" Jack said

"What you mean?" Usopp asked

"Sometimes I find them, other times I'm just a little too late" Jack said seriously

"Jack I'm sorry" Sanji said

"It's alright hey we're here to have fun right? So enough of this sad talk!" Jack said which lightened the mood

"I'll drink to that" Zoro said

"Like you need an excuse" Jack chuckled

"So Sanji how'd Jack do?" Nami asked

"Not too bad but when the girl asked him to dance, he choked up" Sanji answered

"Really why'd you do that?" Nami asked

'Because he's an abomination and knows no one will ever love him' the Rider said Jack ignored him

"Well you see, I don't know how to dance" Jack said

The group stared at Jack in surprise.

"You don't know how to dance?" Nami repeated.

Jack shook his head in embarrassment.

'Don't know how to kiss a girl either' the Rider added

'What does that have to do with anything?' Jack asked

'Nothing I just thought we were pointing out your many flaws, also you're a freak'

"Well that explains a lot," Sanji commented.

"It does?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, dancing is the third best way to get girls, it also builds confidence and self-esteem which you lack in yourself,"

"Now hold on..."

"He's right as much as I hate to admit it," Zoro added.

"I'm confidant," Jack claimed.

'No you're not' the Rider said

'oh gee could it possibly be because of the condescending spirit that is constantly trying to break me?' Jack asked sarcastically

'Not my fault you can't rise above it' The Rider said

'Yes it is!'

"Uh-huh didn't you call yourself a monster in front of your mother?" Usopp reminded him.

"And didn't you give yourself up to the Marines three days ago for something you had no control over," Chopper pointed out.

"Not to mention when we came to rescue you, you tried to make us leave you behind," Luffy finished.

"And then there was the time when Nami..." Sanji said.

"Okay I get it," Jack said, stopping them before they could say anymore.

The group burst out laughing and had a another round of drinks.

"You know the best way to dance is to do it," Nami claimed.

"Yeah but who would want to dance with me," Jack sighed.

'no one, no one will ever want to dance with you or be in close proximity with you' the Rider answered

"See what I mean, there's that low confidence I was talking about," Sanji pointed out.

"Alright let's go," Nami said and finished her beer.

"Wait what?" Jack and the Rider asked at the same time but the pirates only heard Jack

"No time like the present," Nami said and grabbed Jack's hand; she dragged him to the dance floor.

"Nami this isn't a good idea," Jack tried going a bit red.

"Come on what's not a good idea about dancing with a friend?"

"Because another friend is likely to kick me in the head once we're done," Jack gestured towards Sanji who was glaring at them.

"Oh he'll only do that if you embrace me," Nami smiled.

"Great no pressure,"

"Now but your arm around my waist and hold my had like this," Nami instructed.

Nami and Jack spent the next hour on the dance floor, and his face got redder and redder, as time went on. Jack only stepped on Nami's feet a grand total of 4 times which was better than he thought, Jack also noticed that the Rider had gone strangely quiet. when they sat down again Jack was forced to buy the next round and the Straw Hats teased him about his dance skills.

* * *

After another few more rounds it was clear that the Straw Hats were getting a bit drunk also Ace kept falling asleep at random times. the only ones who weren't getting tipsy was Zoro, Nami and Jack. after another 40 minutes the crew was wasted. Jack looked over at the time and it was just after 3am.

"I think we'd better call it a night," Zoro said.

"Yeah let's head back to the hotel," Nami agreed.

"So I'll take the love cook, and Luffy," Zoro said and effortlessly picked up two members of his crew.

"I get Ace, and Usopp," Jack said and picked up the two snoring pirates.

"I'll carry chopper," Nami said and picked up the plush toy.

On the way back Jack discovered a new side to the Straw Hats, apparently they were even weirder dunk. Luffy kept trying to feel up Zoro, Sanji quoted the most disgusting recipes, Usopp kept going on about how cute Robin was and Chopper just slept through it. Ace well he was Ace. When they got back to the hotel Robin was reading a book, She looked up as they dragged the crew in.

"Well you lot had fun," Robin smiled.

"Yeah, yeah give us a hand," Zoro asked.

Hands Sprouted out on the ground and Zoro and Jack placed Aces and Luffy's bodies on them, they rolled out of the room and into their own. Jack placed Usopp and Sanji into their beds.

"So is the kid in bed?" Zoro asked.

"Yes Connor went straight to bed, I haven't seen him wake up yet," Robin said.

"Are you watching him sleep?" Jack asked.

"Of course, he's so cute when he's asleep," Robin claimed "Well I'm off to bed, night,"

"Me too, see you tomorrow," Nami said and the two women left.

"Well I doubt anyone will be up before noon tomorrow," Zoro commented and left.

"Yeah night Zoro," Jack said, he switched off the light and went to bed.

'Well you and Nami seemed to have fun' the Rider said

"Oh for the love of…..Can't you just leave me alone?" Jack asked

'No, she's something else'

"Yeah she is," Jack said with a slight smile

'Well now, Jack if I didn't know better I'd say you we're developing a crush on the navigator' The Rider teased

"What?! No!"

'Good because let's face it a girl like that would never go for a monster like you'


	15. Pirate Carnival Pt2

_**A.n We own Nothing.**_

 _ **Sorry about the late update but it was a huge chapter and took months to edit...this is actually the culled version. Anyway we hope you enjoy it and plese if you have any suggestions on how to make the story better send them to us as we welcome all feedback.**_

* * *

The next morning Connor was the first one up, he'd slept in a bit later than usual. When he woke up he noticed that his roommates were snoring away; he quietly left the room and went out into the hall and went across to Luffy's room. Luffy Ace and Zoro were still asleep; Connor frowned but let them be. He then wandered into the girl's room and noticed that Robin's bed was empty, suddenly a hand grew out of the wall and pointed to the bathroom.

Connor walked over and was about to knock on the door when Robin came out fully dressed. she put her finger on her lips and ushered the boy out of the room. Once outside she turned her attention to Connor.

"Sleep well?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Connor answered "I was surprised that nobody was awake Zoro is normally the first up,"

"Well they did get back rather early this morning. Why don't we head downstairs and get some breakfast," Robin suggested.

"Can we go to the ship afterwards, I don't want Strange to show up and no one's there," Connor requested.

"Of course, I have to ask Jack's mother something too," Robin smiled sweetly.

They went down to the restaurant and breakfast was being served, though there were only 5 or 6 people there. After they had eaten and Robin finished her second cup of coffee they headed for the ship. Once on board Robin retrieved a few pieces of gold and some gems to exchange for money, there was a shopping district that was only open during the day she wanted to visit along with a few museums which she planned to take Connor to.

It wasn't long before Strange showed up and was slightly confused that no one was on deck, especially Jack. Robin wrote on the board that they were on an Island that was a giant carnival and everyone had been out last night and didn't get back till very early this morning.

She also asked Strange if Jack had a curfew that the Straw Hats need to be aware of, thankfully she left out the fact that Jack had been drinking.

* * *

 _Avengers tower, New York_

Strange returned to the Avengers, who were waiting for word on Jack, once the sorcerer returned they looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" Natasha asked eagerly.

"They have landed on an island that is apparently one huge amusement park," Stephen said.

"Really? That's freaking awesome!" Dean said excitedly. He was a bit jealous of Jack that he got sent to the pirate world and he didn't.

"Jack was not on the ship when I arrived. Apparently he and the rest of the crew are at a hotel sleeping off last nights out on the town," Stephen claimed "One of the pirates asked me if Jack had a curfew"

"No hasn't had one since he was ten" Steve answered.

"It's hard to imagine you being okay with that Natasha" Stephen responded.

"Believe me I wasn't, but he had his duties and criminals like to do their crimes at night. Not to mention everything that creeps and crawls in the shadows," Natasha replied.

"It was really hard when we first brought him home, back then Jack always turned at night without any control, so we would have him sleep during the day," Steve added.

"He didn't like that at all because that's when his brothers would be up, and he would want to play with them but we made sure he got his sleep. Jack may be a Ghost Rider but he was still only six," Natasha finished.

"But after a few months of training with Carter, he was able to control when and where he turned, made sleeping a lot easier" Steve said.

"Ghost Riders are quite fascinating, very well I'll deliver the message when I go back at lunch and hopefully Jack will be awake and on board by then. But I suspect he may be more interested in the rides," Stephen said.

"Well it is a Carnival after all," Tony agreed.

* * *

 _The Hotel where the Straw Hats are staying, Carni Island_

Jack woke up he sat up and pulled his phone out to check the time, it was close to lunch time, he set his phone aside and looked around the room. He saw Sanji and Usopp were still sleeping and noticed Connor's bed was empty.

'Oh no…' Jack panicked. The demon attack yesterday was still fresh in Jack's mind and he feared that there would be more on the Island.

He quickly scanned the Island with his soul sense and found Connor with Robin at the location where the Merry was docked together and thankfully he did not sense anymore demons.

"I guess they went out for something" Jack sighed in relief.

Before Jack left to meet them he quickly salted the window sills and doorways just in case a demon decided to pay them a visit while he wasn't there; he left a note in all three rooms explaining about the salt lines and asking them to remake them if they're disturbed.

"Well better go see them maybe take a look around the Island too," Jack said to himself.

Jack left the hotel and wandered around the park he visited a few of the shops but nothing really caught his eye, plus he did not have any money to buy anything. He was walking down the street when he stopped at a building, it was one of the night clubs so it was currently closed but when he saw the name and theme he quickly grew a huge grin.

"Oh we are so going to this tonight, I wonder who's performing?" Jack asked he looked at the performance schedule that was displayed out front and his eyes grew very wide.

"No freaking way, how is this possible?" Jack asked out loud.

"I can't wait for the others to see this, I'm going to need some stuff from home," Jack said as he raced to the ship.

Once he arrived at the Merry he noticed Connor and Robin were sitting on the deck, Robin held the chalk board up and it had various sentences written on it, while Connor was paying afternoon and listing to what robin was saying.

Jack guessed that Robin was giving Connor an early lesson due to the park being closed and the others still asleep. Robin stopped and looked over at Jack ask he came on board, Connor looked over his shoulder and gave him a wave.

"Hey Jack" Connor greeted.

"Hey buddy, what are you up to?" Jack asked.

"I'm giving Connor an early lesson while we wait for Strange to come back," Robin answered.

"So you saw him this morning then?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I didn't want him to freak out when you weren't here plus Robin had a question for your mom," Connor answered.

"What question is that?" Jack asked.

"If you had a curfew," Robin answered.

"Oh you could have asked me, I would have told you the truth," Jack said.

"I figured you would but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you," Robin claimed.

"Fair enough, do you mind if I wait with you? I need some stuff from home anyways," Jack said "I don't want to interrupt,"

"What kind of stuff?" Connor asked.

"You'll see," Jack said with a smile.

"Not at all, Strange should be back soon and after that I'm taking Connor to a museum and then we're going shopping," Robin said "You're welcome to join us if you like,"

About ten minutes later Strange returned with the answer Robin wanted, he was happy that Jack was up and asked about last night. Jack wrote on the chalkboard that he was having a lot of fun and wrote a list of rides that he and the crew went on. He also wrote that needed nine camo suits; two female, seven male, along with his own personal evening wear.

Strange vanished and about thirty minutes after the sorcerer disappeared a rolling rack full of clothing bags appeared, one of them was a red bag with a note attached to it.

'Have fun' the note read.

"What's that?" Connor asked curiously.

"All in good time Connor, all in good time," Jack said with a grin "I should get these back to the room,"

"Don't you want to come to the museum with us?" Connor asked sadly, he was a little disappointed that Jack wanted to go back to the hotel instead of going with them.

"Uh…I..Uhhh" Jack said.

"Jack you can leave those here, come and join us," Robin insisted.

"Please," Connor begged with sad eyes.

'I wouldn't Jack, you don't want to scar the poor kid for life,' The Rider said.

'Shut up, I don't need this right now,' Jack shot back.

"Alright I suppose it won't hurt," Jack agreed.

"YAY!" Connor cheered and hugged the Rider, this surprised Jack quite a bit.

Jack moved the clothes rack into the cabin and then left with Connor and Robin to go to the museum, he initially tuned out Robin's history lesson, but the museum had a dinosaur exhibit which they looked at after seeing the history of the Island.

Jack smiled as Connor seemed to be very curious about the dinosaurs; Connor reminded him so much of his younger brothers it was scary.

It was clear that Connor was doing his best to soak up all the information he could and read everything…though he had trouble with some of the signs and the dinosaur's names as he could not pronounce them.

Jack also found it interesting how the dinosaur fossils and bones here were almost exactly the same as the ones back in his world; the only difference was the ones in this world were far larger than the ones from his.

Once they had finished in the museum Robin and Connor went off shopping and Jack decided it would be a good time to take his delivery back to the hotel and check to see if the others were awake.

Jack took the bags back to the hotel while Robin and Connor went shopping, Jack stored the bags into the closet and waited for the others to wake up, it was well past three when Zoro came into the room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning bone head," Zoro said.

"It's almost four o'clock in the afternoon," Jack said.

Just then Luffy, Ace, Nami and Chopper walked in, Sanji and Usopp also started to get up as well. Jack did not blame them it had been a really late night out and everyone had had fun; it had been a long time since Jack had just had fun like that.

'I don't know Jack we had fun on that hunt last month,' The Rider pointed out.

'Fun that doesn't involve dismemberment,' Jack said.

'What other kind is there?' The Rider asked, Jack rolled his eyes.

"Hey where are Robin and Connor?" Luffy asked, noticing the two missing members.

"They're out shopping at the moment they said they'll meet up with us later," Jack informed.

"I hope Connor wasn't too lonely today," Usopp said,

He felt a little guilty that the whole crew had slept the day away. Usopp and the others knew Connor would not have woken any of the crew up for himself and seeing how it was late in the afternoon he hoped the boy did not feel lonely.

"Speaking of later you guys mind if I pick the club tonight?" Jack asked.

"You want to go to a club?" Sanji asked suspiciously.

"Aren't you underage?" Ace joked.

"Ha ha very funny. I saw one on my way to the ship it's a lot more my style than the one we went to last night," Jack said.

'Jack that's very selfish of you, why would they ever want to go to a place you picked?' The Rider asked in a condescending tone.

"If you guys don't want to go that's fine," Jack added quickly.

"No that's ok if you picked it I'm sure it'll be fun," Luffy responded with a smile.

'Ha! Suck it!' Jack shot at the Rider.

"Awesome, we'll have to come back here and change before going, they sort of have a dress code," Jack said.

"We don't really have any special clothes Jack," Nami pointed out.

"I've got you covered, I had Strange deliver these," Jack said, as he opened the door to the closet.

"What are those?" Chopper asked.

"These are special camo suits, they fit on you like a second skin but they'll feel like real clothes. They turn into a pre-set type of clothing but I think you'll like them," Jack explained.

"What's the red one?" Ace asked.

"That's my personal suit it's my favorite one," Jack claimed.

"You've thought of everything haven't you?" Usopp asked, Jack just shrugged.

After the pirates had a very late lunch Connor and Robin came back and joined them for an afternoon snack after they finished their shopping.

"Hey Kid, sorry you were on your own today," Zoro apologized.

"Its fine, I wasn't on my own Robin was up before me," Connor claimed.

"Really?" Zoro asked.

Robin nodded.

"Yes Connor and I spent the day together, we had a lot of fun," Robin answered.

"What did you do?" Ace asked.

"First we went to the ship so Jack's family would not panic when Strange showed up to an empty ship, I gave Connor a morning lesson and Jack showed up right before lunch," Robin said. "Once Strange had his midday visit we went to the local museums, they had a dinosaur exhibition on,"

"Jack came with us, it was a lot of fun," Connor said happily.

"Awww I'm sorry I missed it," Luffy whined.

'They probably had more fun once you left,' The Rider said, Jack ignored him.

'Come on Jack talk to me, I'm bored,' The Rider whined.

'Good because you're only not bored when we're brutally murdering something,' Jack said.

'Don't act like you don't love it, you enjoy the feeling of giving the guilty everything they deserve,' The Rider claimed.

'I only enjoy it because you make me,' Jack said.

'No you enjoy it because you're a monster who relish the feeling of blood running through your fingers, and don't say it's not true because I know you do,' The Rider said.

"Jack are you okay?" Nami asked, she had noticed that Jack had become very quiet and when she looked closer noticed his eyes had a slight red tent to them just like when the Rider took over. Jack blinked a few times and his eyes returned to their usual green.

"Yep perfectly fine," Jack said with a unconvincing smile.

Nami did not fully believe him but she did not press the issue.

Once the crew had finished eating they headed out to the park and like last night went on some rides first. Jack told Connor about the fairest wheel and the view of the carnival lights, Connor wanted to ride on it so Jack promised to take the boy up on it tonight before he went to bed.

After an hour of rides the crew stopped to eat some carnival food before heading back to the hotel so they could get changed for the club Jack wanted to go to. Jack said the club opened early and he really wanted to see the first performer.

Once back at the hotel Jack handed out the camo suits.

"Alright guys just put these on and push the red button on the wrist," Jack said as he handed out the garment bags, thankfully there was a child sized one for Connor.

Jack grabbed his own and headed to the bathroom to change, the girls went to their room while the men changed into the skin tight black suits once done they pressed the button. Their suits turned into black suits with thin blue pin stripes, white shirts with blue silk ties they also wore black fedora and black Patton leather dress shoes with spats

"Woah, these are pretty sharp looking," Zoro said as he admired himself in the mirror.

"I'll say Jack was right they even feel like real clothes," Luffy agreed.

"Never thought I'd be okay with wearing a shirt," Ace said.

"You boys are looking pretty good," Nami said as she and Robin walked in.

Nami was wearing a long red knee length dress and Robin wore a long black gown that sparkled, both their hair was done up in a bun with bangs hanging out the side. Sanji's eyes instantly turned to hearts and he began to fawn over the girls.

"You two don't look so bad yourselves," Ace said nodding in approval.

Robin walked over to Connor.

"You look adorable in that," Robin smiled.

"You think so?" Connor asked.

"Oh yes, if you were a few years older you'd defiantly have all the girls swooning at your feet," Robin claimed.

Connor looked down out of embarrassment at the compliment.

Just then Jack walked out, he was wearing a coal black suit with thin red pin stripes, he had a black vest with a red silk shirt and tie he also had black shoes but his spats were red, in his breast pocket was a red silk handkerchief.

"You guys ready to go?" Jack asked as he placed his black fedora which had a red ribbon wrapped around it on his head.

"Look at you bone head you're going to show us all up," Zoro joked.

"Not bad," Sanji said.

Nami found herself staring at Jack as she looked him over, she'd never seen him dress up like this and she liked what she was seeing. Connor seemed to notice the way Nami was staring at Jack, though Jack did not seem to notice; Connor's eyes went back and forth between the two thoughtfully.

"Well we better head out," Jack said and walked past the girls.

"Nami you mind being my escort this evening?" Ace asked as he held out his arm.

Nami glanced at jack for a second before taking Aces arm, Nami figured that Jack didn't notice or cared but she was wrong.

'Lookie there, seems like Ace is stealing your dancing partner,' The Rider said with a dark chuckle.

'So what? Doesn't matter to me,' Jack said, the Rider laughed loudly in Jack's head.

'Oh Jack it's adorable that you still think you can lie to me, I know you like that saucy little redhead, who could blame you she's hot,' The Rider said in a perverted tone causing Jack to cringe.

'I'm not talking to you about this, and I don't like Nami,' Jack said.

'You can keep telling yourself that if you want, honestly it's for the best if you tried to ask her out she'd just laugh in your face, honestly who would ever want to be with a freak like you?' The Rider asked as he laughed.

"Hey who said he gets Nami-swan?!" Sanji yelled pulling Jack out of his thoughts.

"Well if you were to escort Nami who would take me?" Robin asked as she stood next to Sanji and placed her hand on his arm.

The cook greatly and instantly accepted her offer with hearts in his eyes, the crew followed Jack to the club when they got there they were a little put off by the name.

"The Rat Hole?" Usopp asked as they looked at the neon sign of a rat in a tux playing a saxophone.

"Trust me it'll be fun," Jack said as he walked in.

The others shrugged and followed him in.

Once they walked in their worried were eased the club had a large stage on one side was a lot of musicians wearing white tux with black bow ties they were standing in front of stands that held their music and had FS written on it.

In front of the stage was a wooden dance floor, beyond that were tables and chairs for people to sit at on one side of the club was and old fashioned bar, there were women wearing fishnet stockings and bodices carrying trays asking if people wanted chewing gum cigars or cigarettes or any drinks.

"Excuse me miss can I get a scotch on the rocks?" Jack asked one of the girls, as he placed some money in her tray.

"Right away sir," the girl said as she walked off.

"Let's go get a table," Zoro suggested.

The pirates sat down and pulled a couple of tables together close to the dance floor, the girl brought Jack's drink and took the others orders. After a few minutes the lights dimmed and the owner of the club walked up onto the stage and spoke into microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Rat Hole, we have a wonderful show for you tonight. Now please join me and welcoming our main attraction, a man who does his own introductions," the man said.

The crowd clapped with him as he walked off stage, after he left a man wearing a grey suit with piercing blue eyes and a kind smile walked up to the microphone.

"Hello, I'm Frank Sinatra" the man introduced.

The crowd erupted into applause with Jack being one of the more eager among them as he wore a huge smile on his face. The Straw Hats gave Jack an odd look as they did not know who the man on stage was.

"Hit it boys," Sinatra said as the band began to play.

"Who's Frank Sinatra?" Usopp asked Jack while the band played.

"He's a famous jazz and swing musician from my world," Jack answered as he sipped his scotch and focused on the band.

"What?!" the rest of the crew gasped.

"That's not even the big kicker he's been dead for twenty years," Jack claimed.

"And you're not surprised by this?" Nami asked

"Not really, so far I've killed my father's arch enemy, who went missing seventy years ago and met the Lone Ranger and Tonto who are fictional characters from movies and TV shows I watched with my dad as a kid," Jack said "So dead famous musicians are not that surprising,"

"When you put it like that it's not so weird," Zoro said.

"I know right I wouldn't be surprised if Santa Claus and the Easter bunny showed up next," Jack joked with a smile.

"Who are they?" Luffy asked.

"Never mind," Jack said with a groan.

After first few songs the music changed to a much faster pace couples made their way down to the dance floor. Nami looked at them and then glanced at Jack who was quite happy to sit and listen to the music.

"Hey," Nami said, getting Jacks attention "You want to dance?"

"You sure? I'm pretty sure I almost broke your feet a couple times last night," Jack said.

He was a little surprised Nami wanted to dance with him again.

"And there's the confidence issues," Zoro said before taking a swig of his beer.

"I'm sure besides practice makes perfect" Nami said as she grabbed Jack's hand and led him to the dance floor.

Once there Jack felt a strange feeling wash over him, he quickly brought Nami closer to him then twirled her away before bringing her back and performing a perfect dip.

"Woah, where did that come from?" Nami asked surprised.

"I have no idea," Jack said as he brought her back up before swinging her side to side and perform in a few more tick dace moves.

"When bone head learn to do that?" Zoro asked in surprise.

"You were right Sanji dancing does build confidence," Usopp said.

"And a good way to get girls Nami seems to like it," Luffy added

"I thought Nami was my date," Ace huffed.

At this point Sanji was completely red with rage, his eyes were in flames and steam began coming out of his ears. Robin giggled at the cooks' reaction.

"Well I'm not going to let those two love birds have all the fun" Robin said which made Sanji even angrier.

"May I have this dance Sanji?" she asked.

Sanji instantly went from anger to pure happiness as he and Robin headed for the dance floor.

Nami and Jack continued to blow the other dancers away with their amazing foot work, despite the fact that neither of them had any idea how they were pulling off moves that Nami didn't even know.

"Jack as fun as this is maybe we should stop before Sanji kills you" Nami said as she noticed the cook was dancing with Robin and glaring at Jack every time they moved into his vison.

"Nah let him steam for a while this is pretty fun, besides Robin will keep him occupied," Jack said as he stuck his tongue out at Sanji.

The chief almost dropped Robin and ran over to them but was distracted when Robin planted a kiss on the cook's cheek.

"Besides if I get to dance with a pretty girl like you, I say that's worth dying for," Jack said with a charming smile as he brought Nami closer; the smile turned to shock as he realized what he just said.

"Nami I'm so sorry I have no idea where.."

"Jack" Nami interrupted

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and dance" she said with a smile

Jack just smiled and continued, after a few more songs they returned to the table, Luffy had ordered a mountain of food, Zoro was busy staking a pyramid of shot glasses, Robin eventually swapped Sanji with Ace to dance with and Sanji started stabbing a voodoo doll of Jack repeatedly with a fork.

A short time later Jack and Nami along with Ace and Robin came back to the table.

"Hey there happy feet," Zoro said with a grin.

"Jack that was awesome how'd you learn how to do that?" Luffy asked.

"I have no idea I've never done that before," Jack said.

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS CLAYMORE!" Sanji screamed but he was quickly seated when Zoro threw a bottle at his head.

"Oh sit down and don't ruin the moment," Zoro said.

They stayed an hour longer until Sinatra left the stage and Jack decided take Connor on the fairest wheel before the boy got too tired. They left the club talking about, everything that happened, except Sanji who was mumbling insults about Jack.

"You kids have fun?" a voice asked from the shadows.

They turned around to see someone standing in the shadows, the man walked out to reveal it was Frank Sinatra himself. Jack was in front of him instantly shaking his hand vigorously.

"Mr. Sinatra I am a huge fan, my father used to play all your old records when my brothers and I were younger," Jack rambled.

"Why thank you, I'm a big fan of yours too Jack," Frank grinned.

"Wait…how do you know who I am?" Jack asked suspiciously.

Sinatra just smiled, then in a split second he turned into a different man who was much shorter and younger had a more pointed face and shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Jack's eyes grew wide as he recognized who it was.

"Hiya Jackie how's it hanging," the man said with a cocky smile.

"Gabriel," Jack said with a growl

'Brother,' The Rider hissed.

"Who's that?" Luffy asked.

"Nice to meet you, the name's Gabriel and I'm an archangel," Gabriel said as he walked past Jack and shook Luffy's hand.

"And major feathery dick!" Jack yelled.

"You're an angle?! Awesome you should join my crew!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Oh hell no!" Jack responded.

"Hold it Luffy you already have a supernatural being I want him on my crew," Ace argued.

Gabriel looked between the two Pirate Captains as they argued about which crew the angel would join.

"These guys are great! They remind you of anyone Jackie?" Gabriel asked with a chuckle.

"You have no idea, Gabriel I swear if everything I've been through is one of your sick games," Jack threatened.

"Don't worry Jack it's all real, I was just as surprised as you when you showed up here," Gabriel assured.

"Wait you've known I've been here all along and didn't do anything?" Jack asked annoyed.

"And miss a chance to surprise my favorite member of team free will like this? Not a chance in hell," Gabriel grinned.

"I thought Lucy killed you," Jack remembered.

"You and everyone else it was part of the plan. Let it look like big brother Lucy made me a pin cushion then I hit the bricks, I found myself here and set up shop. Decided to get into the music industry and did my own tribute to old blue eyes," Gabriel explained.

"But aren't angels bound to earth?" Jack asked.

"Regular angels, us archangel have….well let's just call it more privileges" Gabriel answered.

"So you just left us in the middle of the apocalypse?!" Jack yelled.

"I knew you guys had it covered, it's all good," Gabriel said waving Jacks anger off.

Jack snapped his fingers and chains wrapped around Gabriel. Gabriel's eyes went wide as he realized he had just tuned a Ghost Rider against him and with these chains he could not fly away.

"No it's not okay, Gabriel you owe me, Sam and Dean and Cas. Oh and just so you know Cas and Meg, they're the power couple of the century," Jack said with a Cheshire grin.

"What?! My little brother is hooking up with that demon whore!" Gabriel yelled in disgust.

"She's a lot more loyal than you," Jack shot back.

"That's low Jack, so how are you going to make me pay? You can't hurt me" Gabriel reminded him with a grin.

'Rip his wings off Jack, pluck off every last feather let's see how he likes it!' The Rider demanded.

"Your brother is talking to me Gabriel," Jack said.

"He… he is?" Gabriel asked nervously, he knew who Jack was talking about.

"Yep and he's telling me to do some pretty brutal things to you, he's a bit bitter as I'm sure you can imagine," Jack said, Gabriel gulped in fear.

"Jack you in control?" Luffy asked in concern.

"I'm fine Luff, besides I have a better idea,"

Jack took a knife and cut his hand, he then used his blood to draw a symbol on the wall he then held his bloody hand inches away Gabriel's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"You wouldn't," Gabriel hissed.

"Oh I will, I'll send you back I swear I will," Jack warned.

"You're bluffing,"

"Zoro you and I play cards a lot do I bluff?" Jack asked the swordsman.

"Constantly but you're not now," Zoro answered.

"What's it going to be Gabriel?" Jack asked "Heaven or me?"

Gabriel groaned, he did not wasn't to go back to heaven and he certainly did not want Jack after him while he was here in this world.

"Ok, ok what you want a ride home? Well you can forget it once I get there they'll never let me leave," Gabriel said.

"I only want one thing, Connor come here please," Jack ordered.

Connor obediently walked up to Jack who pushed him towards the archangel. Connor looked at Jack cautiously wondering what the Rider had in mind and then looked back at Gabriel. Gabriel looked at Connor and then back at Jack.

"Connor here has a problem and you're going to fix it," Jack said.

Connor turned to Jack in surprise.

"He…He could…" Connor started but couldn't finish.

"He's an archangel if anyone can help you it's him," Jack assured "And he will if he knows what's good for him,"

"Fine let me take a look," Gabriel said and Connor turned back to the angel.

Gabriel's eyes grew a bright white light as he looked at Connor, Connor waited patiently and the light faded.

"Wow that is one powerful curse you have there kid…how did it get there?" Gabriel asked.

"Gabriel fix it now," Jack growled.

"I…uh… I can't," Gabriel said nervously.

"That's it I'm sending you home," Jack said as he walked towards the symbol.

"Wait! Wait! Ok look I could remove the brand, the problem is who ever put it there attached it to his very soul," Gabriel said quickly.

"Wait…what?" Jack asked in shock.

"It's not on his soul, it's on his arm," Luffy said.

"No it's not, Jack you must've sensed the dark power attached to this kid's soul right?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, but it's not corrupting it," Jack agreed.

"It's not corrupting it because it's not meant too, that dark power is the Brand itself. If I were to remove I would tear this kid's soul apart as a result," Gabriel explained.

"Are you serious?" Jack asked.

"Deadly serious, even if we were back home with a clear line to heaven and plenty of grace I might be able to pull it off but here I just don't have enough juice," Gabriel said.

"So take me and Connor back to Jack's world," Luffy urged "And then get it off him,"

"I said might not can," Gabriel responded.

"Meaning?" Jack asked.

"Look if I did do that even with me being at full power there is no guarantee that I can do it safely," Gabriel warned.

"What are the chance it would succeed?" Usopp asked.

"If I do it here 0% and if I do it back home…10 maybe 15% at best. I'm sorry Jack but I can't remove that thing," Gabriel apologized.

Connor looked down in sadness and the rest of the crew were disappointed.

"Damnit!" Jack yelled as he punched a hole into the brick wall. Jack then noticed Connor and he bent down to him.

"Connor I'm so sorry," Jack said sadly.

"It's ok Jack we'll find another way" Connor said and gave Jack a smile. Jack knew what Connor was really feeling but he returned the smile and gave the boy a hug.

"Ok this is a real Kodak moment and everything can I go now?" Gabriel asked.

"Not even close, since you can't do the one thing I asked you're going to do something else," Jack said standing back up.

"Ughhhh fine what do you want?" Gabriel groaned.

"My friend Zoro is a very skilled swordsman, but I think his swords need an upgrade, you're going to bless his swords with some of your grace," Jack said.

"I'm going to need my hands," Gabriel said Jack commanded his chains to slither down Gabriel just enough to let his arms free

"Hand him your swords Zoro," Jack said.

"You sure about this bone head?" Zoro asked a bit nervous.

"He does anything besides what I asked I'll send him home," Jack said.

Zoro nodded and handed his swords to Gabriel, a white light spread over Zoro's swords and lingered on them for a few moments, after it disappeared Zoro took them back an unsheathed his white one

"Woah," Zoro said as he examined his sword it glowed just like Jack's holy weapons and seemed to vibrate with a sweet sounding ring.

"They'll never break or dull they'll pretty much kill anything if you ever drop them they'll always return to your hand and only you can wield them," Gabriel said "Ok you're friends got their swag can I go now?"

"One more thing, you're the one who made me dance like that and say those things didn't you?" Jack asked.

"Jack don't you think that maybe you just had the confidence to do those thing inside you all along?" Gabriel asked sarcastically.

"Absolutely not," Jack said.

"Bone head's right he's got the confidence of a field mouse," Zoro said.

"Thank you Zoro," Jack said annoyed.

"Yeah that's always been Jack's problem, he'd have the ladies all over him if he tried,"

"The only girls all over me were Artemis, which is a big hell no and those goth girls that sent me those really creepy fan letters. I mean I had to look into some of those to make sure they weren't a threat to society," Jack said with a shudder.

"What about that elf girl? I always thought she had a thing for you," Gabriel said with a grin.

"Nora and I are just friends," Jack said as he snapped his fingers and let Gabriel go.

"So we good?" Gabriel asked.

"No," Jack said before slamming his foot straight into Gabriel's crotch, which caused the archangel to fall to the ground in pain.

"Now we're good," Jack said.

The group walked back to rides area, on the way back Ace was a little concerned that Jack had kicked an angel in the balls, but Jack shrugged it off. He also explained how he knew Gabriel, the apocalypse and how Lucifer supposedly killed him.

They got to the Ferris Wheel, Jack and Connor joined the line and after standing in line for a bit they were on the ride. Once they were high enough Connor's eyes went wide at the view, the ride stopped for a short time at the top and Connor activated his sight of a few seconds.

Jack raised an eyebrow at this as it seemed like Connor was fixated on the view itself and once the ride started again Connor's eyes returned to normal.

"Why did you use your sight?" Jack asked once the ride started again.

"Don't know…it just felt right," Connor answered.

"Feel any different?" Jack asked.

"Well…I…I know where everything is…weird right?" Connor asked.

"Has that happened before?"

"No…but then again I've never used my sight this high before," Connor answered.

Jack nodded.

After the ride they made their way back to the hotel once back at the hotel they changed out of their camo suits and back into their regular cloths. Connor went to bed and Sanji lost the draw to watch him.

The rest then headed down to the bar in the hotel for another drink. After a few rounds Jack decided to turn in early and Robin went with him.

"Jack can I ask you something?" Robin asked.

"Sure," Jack answered.

"What's the education like in your world?"

Jack blinked, it was not was he was expecting.

"Well it's pretty good we have schools from pre K all the way to University," Jack answered.

"I see...are children home schooled there?"

"Most go to schools but I was home schooled, my brothers weren't though. Why the sudden interest?"

"It's Connor I don't think I can teach him anymore," Robin said sadly.

"What? Why not?"

"Well he's already mastered the basics of reading and I can't teach him to write,"

"What about giving him some work books?"

"Only schools give those out, it's either you go to a school or you don't get an education past basic reading. Connor's already at a disadvantage now and if he doesn't learn soon I doubt he ever will,"

"I see what were you planning on doing?"

"Well I was hoping that your world would have some early learning activity books that I could borrow...I'd pay your family for them and send them back with you when you go back,"

"Well...all the books I had were filled up and probably out of date by now, I could ask my parents to get some new ones, what were you looking for?"

"Mainly how to write books, some math wouldn't go amiss ether,"

"Okay I'll ask Strange to send some over tomorrow," Jack said.

"Thank you Jack this will help Connor a lot,"

"Still are you sure you can't just buy those books?"

"Yes I'm afraid so and believe me I've looked," Robin claimed.

They arrived at their rooms and Usopp was fast asleep, Jack salted the windows and drew a devils trap by the door before going to bed himself.

The next morning when Jack woke up Connor was already up; he was drying his hair after a shower. Jack went down to breakfast with him and then to the ship to meet Strange. Once at the ship Jack had pre-written Robin's request out in a different language so Connor would not know what he was asking.

When Strange showed up he read the message and asked how the amusement park was; after a brief conversation he disappeared.

Avengers Tower, New York,

The Avengers were having breakfast when Strange walked in and greeted everyone. After breakfast Strange re-laid Jack's request.

"He's doing well but he wants some early learning activity books, specify writing and math," Strange said.

"That's weird Jack's got his GED. What would he need those for?" Tony asked.

"I'm not sure but all he said was to trust him and not ask about it," Strange answered.

"We can get the books no problem but I think we need to know what he wants them for," Natasha said.

"I said the same thing and I only got one response,"

"Which was?" Clint asked.

"Don't ask. He also had a sad look in his eyes at the time too,"

"Well if he wants them I guess we'll send them to him. Anything else," Steve asked.

"Yes he saw a live performance by Frank Sinatra last night,"

"Wait What? He's dead," Steve said in surprise.

"Yes I know, it was apparently some angel in disguise, he also had a message for Sam and Dean apparently the Trickster is over there too. Though I have no idea what that means," Strange finished as he made himself a cup of tea.

"Oh well guess we'll find out what he means later, it'll take a bit to get the books together," Steve said.

"Why not send some kids books as well, like Peter rabbit and Dr. Seuss...hell lets send him the Narnia books as well," Clint suggested.

"Chuck in some King Arthur and Robin Hood stories as well," Tony agreed.

"Okay looks like we have some shopping to do," Bruce said.

The Avengers returned back to the tower with everything that Jack needed along with several books that they thought of, they found Castiel and the Winchesters sitting in the meeting room playing cards though they were constantly exposing the rules to Castiel.

"Hey there heroes, whatcha got there?" Dean asked.

"Jack requested some work books and we also got him some regular ones as well," Steve said.

"What does he need those for?" Sam asked.

"Don't know, but he wants them," Clint answered.

"I guess he's board," Bruce shrugged.

"Damnit Stark, we failed with that boy," Dean said.

"I know what you mean Dean, where did we go wrong?" Tony asked shaking his head.

"What are you two talking about?" Natasha asked.

"Well if that girl Jack is with is as hot as Cap said she is, I'm trying to figure out how he could possibly be bored," Dean said with a smirk.

His face quickly turned to shock as he saw Tony come flying towards him, Stark crashed into him and they both fell to the floor.

"If I find out my son did anything with that girl because of your suggestions, I will beat both of you to death with each other's arms," Widow threatened.

"Yes ma'am sorry ma'am," Dean quickly said as he climbed back in his seat.

Steve chucked at their antics, he knew Jack would never do something like that with anyone.

"That reminds me, Jack had a message for you guys," Steve said.

"What's that?" Sam asked as he finished laughing at his brother.

"He said that the trickster was with him," Steve said.

The two hunters and angel quickly turned to look at him with confusion and shock spread all over their faces.

"Son of a bitch," Dean swore.

"What's wrong? Do you know what his message means?" Steve asked.

"The trickster isn't a trickster he's an angel," Sam explained.

"Which angel?" Steve asked.

"Gabriel," Castiel answered quietly.

"Wait you mean the archangel? I thought Lucifer killed him," Steve said.

"So did, we that feathery dick must of chickened out!" Dean yelled.

"Cas how you doing buddy?" Sam asked concerned.

"My feelings are...conflicted I'm both happy that my brother is alive but saddened he abandoned us in our time of need," Castiel said.

"Leave it to team free will to constantly have family issues," Dean moaned.

"Except for Jack," Sam supplied.

"We have issues just like everyone else," Steve claimed.

"You guys ever abandon him when he needed you most?" Dean asked.

"Never," Natasha said, she was a little insulted that Dean would even suggest that.

"Kid don't know the struggle" Dean said.

"I must tell the others," Castiel said standing up "but before I go can you give a message to Jack for me?"

Carni Island, The Going Merry

After a few hours Strange reappeared follow closely by a crate full of books, Jack looked them over and smiled at the story books his family added.

'Connor's gonna love these,' Jack thought to himself.

He wrote down a thank you to Strange and waited for a response.

"He says you're welcome and that he has a message from Castiel," Connor said.

Jack wrote down to give him the message and waited for Connor to deliver it, after he heard the message he told the sorcerer he understood and bid him fair well, after he left Jack breathed out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Gabriel I pray to you, get your feathery ass over here," Jack said to open air; a second later Gabriel appeared on deck.

"What do you want Jack? Here to kick me in the balls again?" Gabriel asked defensively.

"Not this time, I've got a message from Cas for you," Jack said.

"Oh boy here come the righteous lecture," Gabriel said annoyed "ok lay it on me,"

"He says he misses you, and that he doesn't care about what happened in the past he just wants you to come home. He also says the others feel the same way," Jack said very seriously.

"I…wasn't expecting that" Gabriel admitted, he was a quite surprised.

"Look Gabriel I understand you like your freedom, but I think you should go home, Cas is doing a great job keeping heaven together but he can't do it by himself, they could really use you," Jack said.

"Why would they ever forgive me after everything I've done?" Gabriel said as he looked down in shame.

"Because that's what family does," Jack said as he placed a comforting hand on the angels shoulder.

"Who would of ever guess I'd learn something from a Ghost Rider, then again you've always been my favorite Jack…after Dean and Sam of course," Gabriel said with a smile.

"Don't make it weird Gabriel," Jack warned with a smile.

"I think it's time to go home, I'm sorry Jack I don't have enough juice to take us both," Gabriel said regretfully.

"That's ok I'll get there eventually," Jack assured "In the meantime I've got some pretty good friends looking out for me,"

"Before I go there's a couple things I need to tell you, first off you and I both know I can't make you do anything you don't want to. Everything you did last night was what you wanted to do, I just gave you a subconscious pep talk," Gabriel said with a smirk.

"And the other thing," Jack said with a blush on his face.

"This is a bit more serious. Jack I'm afraid you've got a pest problem on your hands," Gabriel said seriously.

"If you're talking about the demons I already know," Jack responded.

"No not them though you should definitely keep an eye out for them, I'm talking about monsters,"

"Please tell me you mean sea monsters," Jack begged.

"Nope I'm talking about our kind of monsters, I've seen them visit the island," Gabriel said.

"Which kind?" Jack asked in concern.

"The whole melting pot Vampires, Werewolves, Shape Shifters, Witches, Sirens and Demons. basically every evil son of a bitch you've ever fought,"

"Are they located on the island?" Jack asked

"Sorry kid they just stopped here for a few hours before heading off…wired thing was they did not attack anyone. I guess monsters need fun too," Gabriel answered.

"Ughh it's going to get messy, thanks Gabriel," Jack said.

"Thank you Jack for kicking some sense into me," Gabriel said as he disappeared.

Jack and Connor returned to the hotel for lunch with the rest of the crew, he brought a few books with him to show Robin and the archaeologist was thrilled. She flipped threw them and thanked Jack for getting them, offering his family some gems she'd acquired somehow. Jack turned them down and did not want to know how or where she got them.

'And I thought Nami was a thief,' Jack thought.

After lunch the Straw Hats finally convinced Jack to use the hot springs as they were going to go in again. Jack was very hesitant at first but thanks to Ace they had the men's side to themselves.

"I don't know about this guys," Jack said trying to get out of it.

"Look you're in a different world so try different things," Usopp claimed.

"I am not getting in a bath naked with you lot," Jack huffed.

A few minutes later he was sitting in the hot springs away from the others, he was pouting and embarrassed.

"So what's his problem?" Ace asked his brother.

"No clue, I mean he's got nothing we all haven't seen before," Luffy answered.

"He said they don't have public baths in is world," Zoro added.

"Then how do they bathe? Wait do they bathe at all?" Ace wounded.

"OF COURSE WE DO!" Jack yelled form across the pool, clearly uncomfortable.

"Maybe he's never seen a naked man before," Usopp suggested.

Jack face suddenly became very red.

"Ah that's it. Hey Jack what's wrong you're not into dudes?" Sanji teased.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVET!" Jack yelled.

The Straw Hats laughed and Jack sunk deeper into the pool until only his nose was just above the water. Connor came over and sat with him.

"You know if you sink any further you might drown," Connor stated.

Jack rose slightly but did not look at Connor. If anything being close to Connor nude made him feel even more uncomfortable.

"How are okay with this?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean well you know...being around naked men..."

"Oh...oh that. Well it took a while but...I guess deep down I'm not. It's just taking a bath is a privilege for me so I do it when I can, even if it means being around well that," Connor explained and pointed to Luffy who had slipped into the pool; Zoro pulled him out and was cursing devil fruit users.

"Right...hey are you injured?" Jack asked and pointed to a bandage on Connor's arm.

"No that's where my brand is. I don't like it displayed," Connor said solemnly.

"Oh…sorry," Jack apologized.

After another half hour they got out of the hot springs and went back to the room. The pirates were hanging out and discussing what they were going to do tonight. Usopp wanted to check out the games area and Nami was less than agreeable to it as it would cost a lot of money.

Ace decided to use some of the money from his diamond and gave the crew 5,000 each to spend on games.

Jack felt guilty about spending Ace's money and tried to reject it; Ace would not have it and called it an apology gift. In the end Jack took the money but decided he wouldn't spend any of it; he'd slip it back into Aces bag once he was asleep.

After dinner they went to the games area, because everyone wanted to play different games they split into groups, Ace Luffy and Zoro went together, Nami Robin and Sanji were in Group 2, Usopp and Chopper headed to the arcade eager to try some sort of futuristic gaming (Video games) and Connor and Jack were left together.

Connor and Jack walked around looking at all the games and Jack saw a few he'd like to try, Connor on the other hand looked very confused.

"So which one did you want to try first?" Jack asked.

"I don't know how to play any of these," Connor answered.

"Well this one's simple," Jack said and pointed at a bottle stack game "You knock down all the bottles and win,"

"Sounds easy," Connor said and they walked over to it. Connor handed over some money; the man gave the boy a ball.

Connor threw the ball and knocked all but one of the bottles over.

"Oh well better luck next time," Jack said as they moved on.

They played a few more games but Connor didn't win anything, he was feeling a bit depressed about it.

"You know my uncle Clint used to live in a place like this and he taught me a secret on how to win these games,"

"Really what is it?" Connor asked.

"You take the ball and throw it at the attendant's head, while he's unconscious you grab a prize and run off," Jack joked.

Connor gave the Rider a skeptical look.

"He was joking by the way," Jack clarified.

"I figured...hey what's going on over there?" Connor pointed to a crowd that had gathered around what looked like a wrestling ring. They walked over to see an announcer with a muscle man wearing boxing shorts.

"Come one come all and take the trial by combat. Prove you're a real man by stepping into the ring and you could win a lovely rare gold pendent and the pot," The announcer said and pointed to the prize on display. "Step right up everyone is welcome to try,"

"I'll have ago," an audience member said and climbed onto the stage.

While the announcer explained the rules and the conditions of the fight Jack frowned and commented on the obvious scam.

"Yeah right who would do this scam?" Jack commented.

"Scam?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, they have one really strong guy throw someone out of the ring to get others to join in. I bet that guy who just got up is in on it," Jack claimed "Just watch he'll go down easy,"

A minute later the wrestler had thrown the volunteer out of the ring, he wasn't hurt.

"See and now the crowed will want to have a go," Jack said and just as predicted another volunteer got up.

They watched a few fights and the prize money grew in size from the losers.

"And that is another one down come on people the prize is up to 100,000,000. Just 1,000 belis to enter," the announcer claimed.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed, he wanted to go play some games that weren't too unfair.

"And it looks like we have another contestant," the announcer said.

Jack looked up and his jaw hit the floor, Connor was on stage.

"What's your name son?" the Announcer asked.

"Connor," the boy answered.

"Now you do know to enter you have to pay the 1,000 beli fee right?"

"Here you go, I get it back if I win right?" Connor asked and handed over the money.

"No...No...No..."Jack hissed and began to push forward to get to the stage.

"This and the pot ...Are you sure you want to enter? If you get hurt we can't be held responsible," The announcer double checked.

"Yep it looks like fun," Connor responded with a smile.

"Alright if you're sure. I see you have a sword there, I'm afraid no weapons are allowed,"

"Oh okay," Connor said and took it off he walked to the edge of the ring and gave it to Jack to hold.

"Connor what are you doing?" Jack hissed.

"Playing a game," Connor answered.

"Connor this is dangerous you could get seriously hurt,"

"Nah it'll be easy, trust me," Connor winked.

Jack thought about ordering Connor off the stage but the boy had already paid to play, he sighed and took the sword; he'd be having words to Luffy about this later.

'Wow Jack I can't belive you. The others trusted you with little Connor and now he's going to get hurt if not killed because of you,' The Rider mocked 'I wonder what the others will say when they see him,'

'SHUT UP NOW IS NOT THE TIME!' Jack mentally screamed.

"Okay ready," Connor said and the announcer had him and the wrestler stand in the middle of the ring.

"All right folks you know the rules. First one out of the ring, knocked out or down for 10 seconds loses," the announcer said and left the ring "Begin,"

A bell rang.

"Don't worry little boy I'll go easy on you. You can have the first hit," the wrestler said and got into an aggressive stance.

"Oh no please ladies first," Connor smiled and stood there.

The wrestler growled at the insult.

'Heh this'll be easy,' the wrestler thought.

'Crap, What is he doing he's going to get hurt,' Jack thought. He knew Connor could fight well with a sword he'd seen him train but this was hand to hand it was and his opponent was bigger than him.

'Why didn't I stop him?' Jack thought.

'Because you're a monster and you like to see people suffer' The Rider said.

'What did I say about being quiet?!' Jack yelled.

'Since when do I listen to you?' The Rider asked.

The wrestler lunged forward and Connor easily dogged out of the way and the wrestler stumbled forward. He glared at the boy and regained his balance the wrestler tried several times to hit Connor but the boy sidestepped out of the way of each punch.

"Is that all you got?" Connor asked as he continued to evade the strikes.

"Hold still," The wrestler hissed angrily.

"Oh okay," Connor said and stopped dodging.

The wrestler lunged at Connor again but this time instead of dodging Connor ducked under the man's wrist and grabbed it he then pulled it behind the man's back and grabbed the other one restraining him.

Jack saw a large smirk on Connor's face.

"Let me go," the wrestler yelled struggling to get out of the grip.

"If you insist," Connor said and let the man go.

The wrestler fell forward and nearly went out of the ring but regained his balance at the last second. He whirled around in time to see Connor run up to him; the boy dropped to the ground and skillfully tripped his opponent over with a low sweep of his leg. Connor jumped back up and did an impressive spinning back kick hitting the wrestler in the stomach sending him flying out of the ring. He landed on the floor unconscious in the middle of the audience.

The crowd stared at the fallen man in shock and then all eyes went to the boy who was still on stage. Jack could not believe what he'd seen; Connor had been in control of that fight from the very beginning.

"I believe this is mine," Connor said and went up to the announcer; he took the big bag filled with cash and the necklace from the prize table. The crowed parted as he walked back to Jack who was staring at the boy in shock.

"Jack aren't you coming?" Connor asked.

This brought the Rider out of his shock and the two walked away. Once they were far enough away Jack asked the one question that he needed the answer to.

"What the hell was that?" Jack demanded.

"I won," Connor answered looking up at Jack.

"No how did you do that? Did Sanji teach you?"

"Sanji only teaches me cooking and I'm a master at fighting, I know three different styles of martial arts and can incorporate them flawlessly into any fighting situation," Connor said casually.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Connor stopped and froze but did not answer. Jack looked at him confused he could feel Connor had suddenly become very nervous.

"Connor tell me who taught you," Jack ordered.

"One…one of my former masters," Connor answered sadly "He ran a dojo and when I came into his possession he enrolled me in his fighting school,"

"Oh you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Jack said quickly.

"Its fine it happened a long time ago...plus it was an order," Connor said, Jack felt guilty for forcing Connor to tell him.

"My master was nice at first; he lived on a farm and was a bit old so I did a lot of the farm work. I didn't mind it because I was outside and he had hired farm hands so I worked with them and it was a sort of training in itself but..."

"But?"

"But I quickly learned that he had another reason for me doing it. My master at that time was part of an illegal underground fighting area and I was his entrant,"

"Oh God..." Jack started.

"He used to feed me meals before the matches but it always sent me to sleep…I knew the food was bad but he forced me to eat it anyway and when I woke up I was in a cage at the arena," Connor said.

"How often did you fight?" Jack asked.

"Competitions were held every month and at the end of each year a championship match was held between the two top fighters it was the only match to the death. I was the undefeated champion for 5 years,"

Jack's eyes widened at this that meant Connor had been forced to not only fight but kill people as well.

"How old were you?" Jack asked.

"I started fighting when I was 5 and stopped at 11. I won my first Championship when I was 6,"

"Where is this man I'll kill him slowly," Jack hissed dangerously

"Don't bother he died 2 years ago; he was killed by Alvida. When she killed him she became my new master,"

"Alvida?" Jack asked in confusion.

"She was the captain of the crew I was with before Luffy's," Connor finished.

By the way Connor said that Jack could tell this was not a pleasant memory, and looked at Connor with a compassionate look

"Connor if you don't want to talk about this you don't have to," Jack said

"No it's ok I feel like you should know…the others do so it's only fair. Alvida was by far my worst master she would beat me with her club just because she could, after my bones broke she would wait till they heal and do it all over again," Connor said when Jack didn't respond he continued.

"The rest of her crew would take turns tormenting me and made games out of it to pass the time or when they were board. At night they kept me locked up in the brig and would deny me any form of food…I only ate once a week and even then it was only a small amount….about two mouthfuls at the most,"

"When they attacked ships or raided villages they left me on board with three others who guarded the ship…but those three always played a sick game,"

"What game?" Jack growled.

"They would tie me up and inject something into me that made me sleep…then hide me somewhere on the ship. If I woke up, escaped my bonds and got back to my cell before Alvida came back then I would not be hurt and was promised some food as a reward. When Alvida found out about this game she encouraged all the crew to play it,"

"But…they always made sure that I slept far longer than the raid, even with my brand healing me. When I woke up Alvida was always there and she would always beat me afterwards," Connor claimed.

"That's actually how Luffy found me; I was tied up and asleep in a supply box on one of the life boats. Luffy took it after beating the entire crew during an attack on a cruise ship," Connor said "When I eventually woke up I was already his,"

For several moments Jack just stared at the boy until he got down on one knee and look Connor straight in the eye.

"Connor I swear on the honor of every Rider that's ever been or ever will be, I will not rest till I find her, I will burn her soul and make her pay for everything she's done to you," Jack said as a few tears fell down his face.

He then grabbed Connor and held him in a tight embrace Connor could feel him shake in sadness and unbridled rage.

"Jack," Connor said.

"Yeah buddy?"

"I can't breathe," Connor chocked out.

"Oh! I'm so sorry buddy," Jack said as he let Connor go.

"It's ok Jack, and I appreciate the offer but Zoro already promised he'd take care of her," Connor said.

"Yeah well first come, first serve," Jack said.

"I don't know if you could catch her Jack she ate the Sube Sube no mi, (Slip-Slip fruit)" Connor said.

"Ok...what's that?" Jack asked confused.

"It's a devil fruit, it made her really slippery nothing can touch her," Connor claimed.

"Does every enemy you guys fight have devil fruit powers?" Jack asked.

"Not everyone just a very large amount of them," Connor said.

"Anyhow, don't worry about me catching her my chains are the same kind that hold Lucifer down in hell if he can't slip out of him she sure can't," Jack assured.

"I wonder if they would work against buggy?" Connor wondered.

"Who's buggy?"

"He's the Pirate Captain Alvida partnered up with, he really hates Luffy, he's also a clown," Connor answered.

"You mean he's not that threatening?" Jack asked.

"No I mean he's literally a clown, red nose big shoes, his entire crew is circus themed," Connor claimed but was surprised when Jack suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh my God are you serious!?" Jack said through laughter.

"Why do you find this so funny?" Connor asked confused.

"Because he's Yo-Ho Bozo!" Jack said as he continued to laugh.

"I don't get it," Connor said.

"Oh I can't breathe! There's no way I could take this guy seriously!" Jack said.

"He's pretty dangerous he ate a devil fruit that makes it where he can't be killed with knives if you cut something off he'll just reattach it. Plus he can control his severed limbs to move them on his own," Connor explained.

"Of course he has devil fruit powers I'm starting to detect a pattern here, and I won't cut him if you haven't noticed I'm more of a burn type of guy," Jack said with a Cheshire grin.

"That would actually be the only time buggy would ever be funny," Connor said with a chuckle.

"I know I'd enjoy it, I freaking hate clowns," Jack said.

They continued walking around the gamming area for a few more hours Jack was actually able to win Connor an extremely large teddy bear from one of the stands, the game was to hit moving targets with darts, which Jack easily won with a little Rider skills, but as they continued Connor was starting to get tired.

"Feeling tired buddy?" Jack asked.

"Just a little," Connor said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Sure you are how about we get you to bed," Jack said.

"Jack I don't want to spoil your fun just because of me," Connor said.

"Don't worry you won't, I'll be completely honest I'm not one for clubs or parties, unless I'm hunting some monster or bad guy. The nights just aren't fun for me," Jack said.

"You seemed to have a lot of fun with Nami at night," Connor said with a sly smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked with a huge blush covering his face

"Why are you blushing?" Connor asked innocently

"Because of what you said,"

"But you guys did look like you were having fun when you were dancing last night," Connor said.

"Wait that's what you meant?" Jack asked.

"Yeah what did you think I meant?"

"Nothing never mind, let's head back to the hotel, but let's stop at the ship first," Jack said.

"What for?" Connor asked.

"You'll see," Jack said with a smile.

The two pirates headed for the Merry once there Jack grabbed one of the books his family had sent, him and Connor then headed for the hotel. When they got up to their room Jack salted the doors and windows and redrew the devils trap, he then tucked Connor in and pulled a chair up next to his bed, before turning off the lights.

"Jack what are you doing?" Connor asked.

"I'm going to do the same thing my dad did for my brothers and I when we were younger and we went to bed," Jack answered.

"Which is?"

"I'm going to read to you,"

"How are you going to do that with the lights off?" Connor asked.

"I can see in the dark, now this is one of my absolute favourite books and I think you'll like it too," Jack said.

"What's it about?"

"It's about a group of men who break the law but for a good reason. This is the story of Robin Hood," Jack answered.


	16. There Gose the Neighborhood

_**A.n We own Nothing**_

* * *

Jack was halfway through the story when Connor fell asleep, he shut the book and put it on the table; he went and lay down on his bed and thought about what the boy told him. Looking over him now he'd never would have guessed what the boy had been through; but he had to admit Robin was right, he was cute when he slept.

The rest of the crew came in a few hours later and Jack gave them a wave. Luffy thought the giant teddy bear was awesome. Jack and the Straw Hats moved to one of the other rooms so they would not wake Connor.

"So did you two have fun?" Nami asked.

"I guess," Jack shrugged.

"Who won the teddy bear?" Usopp asked.

"I did but Connor can have it,"

"Did he win anything tonight?" Sanji asked concerned.

"Yup over 100,000,000 belis and a gold necklace," Jack said and gestured to the money bag on the table.

Name's eyes instantly turned to Beli sings and made a bee line for the cash but Robin stopped her reminding the navigator that Connor was sleeping.

"How did he win that much money?" Luffy asked.

"Oh there was this fighting scam and Connor won. Which reminds me can I have a word with you and Zoro?" Jack asked Luffy.

"Sure," Luffy said and he Zoro and Jack left the room.

"So was there a problem tonight?" Zoro asked once they were out in the hall.

"Yeah, did you guys know that Connor spent time fighting in an illegal underground fighting arena?"

"Yeah what about it?" Luffy asked.

"Well after he pretty much one shot the guy in the ring he told me about it and about Alvida too,"

"Ah...well you have to get in line for her," Zoro warned.

"I heard why would you guys keep this from me?" Jack asked a little hurt.

"We weren't but…you have to understand we never bring up Connor's past unless he does," Zoro claimed.

"He told us about Alvida in confidence and its incredibly hard for him to trust anyone…none of us want to lose that trust. The fact that he told you means he trusts you," Luffy claimed.

"But he did not tell me about his brand," Jack said.

"I tell any new members about it because I don't want them to accidently trigger it, if that happened they could abuse its power over him," Luffy explained.

"I can see why…you're just trying to protect him," Jack sighed "anyway when you find Alvida don't kill her out right, let me stare her once you're done okay?"

"That's the living hell thing isn't it?" Zoro remembered.

"Yup that's it...did Alvida really do everything he said?"

"Yeah we met her once right before the Grand Line. She and Buggy tried to kill Luffy, it didn't work," Zoro said.

"What happened?" Jack asked

"I got struck by lightning," Luffy claimed.

"Wait seriously?"

"Yup and then he just walked it off like it never happened. While Luffy was being struck by lightning Alvida asked me to give Connor back to her. I told her no but she said some things about him and it pretty much implied she knew about the brand and how it worked," Zoro explained.

"So would she try again?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah she is obsessed with him," Luffy claimed "it's creepy really,"

"Should I be worried? Connor mentioned that she was partnered up with another pirate crew,"

"You mean Buggy? Nah he's all talk, sharp objects can't hurt him but punching him works fine," Zoro claimed "Honestly they should be worried what we'll do to them if we see them again,"

"Yeah well thanks for clearing that up. Still can't believe how good that kid is at martial arts though, why didn't he say something sooner?" Jack wondered.

"Probably because he was forced to learn it. He can't forget anything he's learned, that mark won't let him; even if he doesn't use those skills for a while he'll never forget it. His body remembers everything that's been done to him," Luffy said.

"Anyway I'm off to bed, make sure Nami puts all of the money back," Zoro said and walked off to his room he was followed by Luffy.

Jack said his good nights and went back into his room, he found Nami trying to steal the bag of cash but Jack stopped her.

"Nami that belongs to Connor," Jack warned.

"Fine," Nami huffed and put it back before leaving for her room.

Jack sighed and went to bed.

Connor was sleeping peacefully but his eyes snapped open, he felt something dark come into the room. Connor rolled onto his back and his eyes widened as a he turned to see a figure in a black hood standing in the room.

'W…W…What is that?' Connor thought fearfully.

The figure ignored the others as it walked slowly towards his bed. Connor realized that he was its target, the figure raised its hand and Connor felt a strange force wash over him. Connor wanted to wake the others but found he could not move at all, he couldn't even cry out for help.

'What's going on….why can't I move?' Connor thought as he began to panic.

He stared in fear as whatever the creature was got closer to his bed, soon the figure was standing over his bed it bent down and leaned over his bed until it was inches from Connor's face.

Its face was hideous, its skin was grey and pasty and looked bloated its eyes were cloudy and blue though there was dark intent in them.

It opened its mouth and Connor found his mouth was opening too, he tried to resist but it felt like something was forcing it open. The creatures' teeth were sharp and pointy while the inside was pitched black and a small whit mist began to flow out of Connor's mouth; but before the mist reached the creature the lights flicked on.

"Ehhem," a voice said the creature turned its head and the mist went back into Connor's mouth.

Connor still could not move so looked with his eyes to see Jack standing there with a very annoyed look on his face.

"Room service ended at nine witch," Jack said and he Riderized.

The creature let out a high pitched hissing wail, as a threat towards the Rider, Jack looked very unimpressed.

"That was cute, my turn" Jack said in a demonic voice.

He then let out an ear shattering loud demonic bellow of a roar that shook the entire room; it struck fear into the heart of the creature and woke up the rest of the crew.

The creature moved extremely fast for the balcony but Jack was faster he slammed into the creature and they both went tumbling over the balcony, a loud sounding thud followed soon after. Connor felt whatever was holding him in place vanish, he shot up and began to shake in fear.

"What the hell is going on!?" Luffy yelled as he burst into the room.

"I don't know, Jack was in his Rider form and he just went over the balcony!" Sanji cried.

Nami noticed Connor, she saw the boy shaking in fear and ran to his side.

"Connor are you ok?!" Nami asked as she embraced him in a comforting hug.

Connor froze at the contact but did not pull away from Nami, instead he held onto her for comfort and started to cry out of fear.

"T…T…There was a monster…Jack pushed it out the balcony," Connor said as he trembled.

"WHAT?!" the rest of the crew yelled.

"Robin get eyes out there, find out what's going on," Luffy ordered. Robin obeyed and closed her eyes.

"I see Jack, he's climbing out of a crater…he's dragging something out, it's tied up in his chains," Robin said.

"Can you tell what it is?" Zoro asked.

"No…Jack's noticed my eye, he says to get Connor into another room, put him under guard and have Chopper look him over," Robin said as she released her powers.

"Okay Nami, Chopper take Connor to your room," Luffy ordered.

Nami and Chopper nodded.

"Come on Connor let's get you out of here," Nami said gently.

Connor was still too scared to move so Chopper shifted into his human form and pulled him out of Nami's arms. Chopper carried him out of the room and Nami followed.

"Tell Jack it's safe to bring that thing up here," Luffy told Robin once they were gone.

Robin did as Luffy said and the crew waited for a few moments for Jack to return with his prisoner, after a while they could hear hissing and screeching sounds coming from the hall.

"SHUT UP PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" They heard Jack yell followed by a noise that sounded like he kicked the monster.

A few seconds later Jack burst through the door dragging an ugly hag like monster that was wrapped up in chains, the creature struggled and thrashed against the chains but Jack ignored it.

"Is Connor safe?" Jack asked as he shut the door noticing the boy was no longer in the room.

"Yeah he's in the girls room, what the hell is that?" Zoro asked.

"It's a Shtriga," Jack said as he sat the hag down in a chair and tied it to the chair with his chains.

"What's a Shtriga?" Ace asked, he could feel dark energy coming off the creature and it unnerved him.

"It's a type of witch that feeds off the life force of children," Jack said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"A WITCH!" Usopp yelled as he began running around the room, Jack snapped his fingers and chains tied around Usopp and gagged him.

"I can't deal with him right now," Jack sighed.

"Feed on…Wait you mean this thing tried to eat Connor's life force?" Sanji asked.

"Yep,"

"I'LL KICK ITS ASS!" Luffy yelled as he walked towards the Shtriga.

"Don't get near it!" Jack warned "If you get too close it'll try to eat yours as well. Besides it can't be hurt by any normal means"

"I thought you said it eats kid's life force," Ace said as Luffy stepped back.

"It prefers children but it'll take whatever it can get…especially since it would be its last meal," Jack said seriously; the creature hissed at the Rider.

"I'd like to see you try," Jack said looking at the creature.

"You can talk with it?" Robin asked amazed.

"Yeah as a Rider I can read speak and write every language that ever existed…it's a side effect of my powers," Jack answered.

"That sounds very useful," Robin said.

"It is," Jack agreed.

"Bone head if it can't be hurt by any normal means, how are you going to kill it?" Zoro asked.

"One way is to shoot it with iron bullets while it's feeding but that's out of the question, luckily I have another way," Jack answered.

"But first I want answers, where did you come from?" Jack asked it and he got a growl back.

"Leave my mother out of this, I know there are other monsters out there tell me where they're hiding," Jack said the Shtriga just shrieked.

"Fine don't tell me I'll find them eventually. Zoro I bet you're itching to try out those new upgrades aren't you?" Jack said with a Cheshire grin.

"You bet I am," Zoro said with a sick smile.

"Excellent, I've got just the job for you, I believe our guest needs a haircut, not much just a little off the top," Jack joked.

"With pleasure, it'll be a haircut to die for," Zoro grinned.

He unsheathed his sword and with one swift motion decapitated the Shtriga its head fell to the floor. The body and head dissolved leaving behind several white glowing balls of light. They remained for a second before shooting off at incredible speed and disappeared through the ceiling.

"You should've been a barber," Jack said with a chuckle.

"What were those lights?" Luffy asked.

"That was the life force of its victims," Jack answered "When a Shtriga dies anything it took is returned to its rightful owner,"

Jack and the others walked into the girl's room to see Nami holding Connor close while Chopper was back in his hybrid form giving him a quick check up, Connor was still shaking from the experience.

"Hey doc is he okay?" Jack asked concerned.

"I think so, it doesn't look like anything is wrong but sometimes it's hard to tell," Chopper answered.

"Did a small glowing white light come in here?"

"No why?" Nami asked.

"Oh good that means it didn't get anything from him,"

"What would a monster want with me?" Connor asked still scared.

"Well without getting technical...it wanted to eat you," Jack said.

"WHAT?" Connor and Nami shrieked.

"There are some witches that feed on the life force of kids. Symptoms include low immune system, pneumonia , hospitalization and then death," Jack claimed.

"I…I'm going to die?" Connor panicked.

"Nah Zoro killed it, anything that was taken would have been returned upon death, even if it did take a bite, you still wouldn't die. I'd never let that happen,"

"So what now?" Nami asked.

"Now we get Connor back to the ship and have someone stay with him tonight...just in case,"

"Are there more of them?" Luffy asked.

"No these types of witches generally don't hunt together or share hunting grounds but who knows what else is out there," Jack finished.

"Great can this night get any worse?" Sanji asked sarcastically.

"It's about to, while I escort Connor to the ship you guys will be vulnerable to demon attacks," Jack said "So who's going with him?"

"I will," Robin volunteered,"

"Me too," Zoro declared.

"Zoro that's not a good idea, while I'm gone you'll be the only one who can hurt demons," Jack warned.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I left Robin-chawn alone? I'm in too," Sanji said "let's bring Usopp too,"

"Great if I unchain him someone explain the situation to him," Jack said and snapped his fingers.

"I'll go deal with it," Sanji said and walked back to the other room.

"Hold on why are you going to the ship? Wouldn't it be safer to stay together?" Ace reasoned.

"Right now the ship is the safest place on the Island, I demon proofed it. It's a fortress, supernatural creatures can still get on, but they'd have to find it first,"

"Find it? It's a pirate ship, it's not exactly inconspicuous," Ace said.

"True but it is invisible to them and it also masks the presence of anyone on board,"

"So no one will sense them while they're on board," Ace confirmed, he made a mental note to check with his own Haki anyway.

"That's right. Now once we're gone, salt all doors and windows from the inside and don't leave or disturb them. If by some chance or miracle that something dose get in Zoro's swords should be able to kill it,"

Sanji returned dragging Usopp by the nose, the sniper was kicking and screaming about having to go out there with demons. Once the situation had been explained and Luffy assured Connor that the rest of the crew would be safe.

"Alright are we ready to go?" Jack asked.

"What about our stuff?" Usopp replied.

"You'll get it back tomorrow, right now we need to get to the ship," Jack urged.

"Connor once you get on the ship do not leave it under any circumstances," Luffy ordered.

Connor nodded.

"Alright let's go," Jack said and led Connor Sanji and Usopp out of the room.

At the hotel entrance Jack looked out into the night trying to detect any danger when he was sure that everything was safe the group walked out. The Carnival was still going on so they stuck to moving behind the stalls about half way they were stopped by the wrestler and the announcer form earlier that night; they wanted their money back.

Sanji quickly defeated them and the group continued unhindered to the Merry. As they approached the ship Jack suddenly stopped, he felt a very familiar dark presence.

"Damn it we're so close," Jack hissed and turned to the others "Stay behind me and don't say a word,"

The group nodded and rounded the last corner to see Crowley sitting at the top of the gang plank playing with a coin. The demon looked up as the group approached and stopped not far from the ship.

"Crowley," Jack hissed.

"Jackie boy so nice to see you again," Crowley greeted and walked down the gang plank but stopped at the bottom blocking the pirates from boarding.

"Didn't I tell you what would happen if I saw you again?" Jack growled.

"Yeah, yeah you'd come downstairs and redecorate the place. Look I'm not here to pick a fight or to offer you a deal, I just need to talk to you," the king of hell explained.

"Not a chance, get out of the way,"

"Oh you want to get on board that ship, where are my manners," Crowley said and moved aside.

"What's the catch? What did you do to the ship?" Jack accused.

"Me nothing I can't get on it. I'm a demon remember, but with all the nasties around…"

"YOU SENT THAT WITCH DIDN'T YOU?!" Jack shouted angrily and turned into his Rider form.

"Witch? Which witch?"

"THE ONE THAT TRIED TO EAT CONNOR!"

"Eat who now?" Crowley asked and then noticed Connor hiding behind Sanji.

"Him? A witch tried to….THERE'S A SHTRIGA HERE?!"

"Don't act like you don't know,"

"Jackie I can assure you that I had no idea that there was a witch here. Besides he doesn't look like he's sick you must have got it,"

"Wait you mean you didn't send it?" Jack asked in surprise as he turned back into a human.

"Of course not I never touch witches they scare the evil out of me. Sure they wind up downstairs but only after they die; I have no control over them while they're still alive. And need I remind you that hell now has an adult only rule in place. Only 18+ can make deals now, all kids are off limits,"

"Hold on, if you had that rule in place then why did Jack become a Ghost Rider at the age of 6?" Sanji demanded.

"Sanji quite," Jack hissed.

"No, no he has a good point. The answer is simple, when Jack made the deal old Lilith was running things for Lucifer but now I'm in charge; no Lucy, no more Ghost Riders. Besides we've had a string of bad luck when it comes to deals with kids and Ghost Riders hence the new rule," Crowley explained.

"Look I can tell you're on edge so how about this you get them into the safe zone and then we have a little chat…I'll even let you use those chains to hold me the entire time," Crowley offered.

Jack eyed Crowley suspiciously; the king of hell always had something up his sleeve. But normally when he came to him or the Winchesters it was for a very good reason, hell he even asked Castiel for help once.

While Crowley was a demon he was one of the more gentler ones when it came to dealing with humans and as much as Jack hated to admit it he was always good on his word.

"Guys, get on board," Jack ordered.

The pirates did what they were told and Crowley let them pass, he gave them a wave. Once they were on board Crowley turned to Jack.

"So what's with that kid's soul? It's feels off," Crowley said gesturing to the ship with his thumb.

"None of your concern, what did you want?" Jack demanded.

"Oh right well I just wanted to give you a heads up that a whole bunch of nasties have moved here,"

"Gabriel already told me,"

"Wait the trickster survived…well that's quite an achievement fooling everyone in heaven and hell. I'll have to send him a gift basket,"

"Crowley," Jack warned.

"Okay look I paid team free will a visit earlier tonight and…"

Chains instantly wrapped around the demon king.

"If you hurt them I'll…"

"Would you relax they're fine I'm just giving you the same message I gave them,"

"And that is…"

"Those nasties I mentioned have set up shop here, apparently they weren't happy with the way things are back home and when word got round that a Ghost Rider found a monster free world… well you can pretty much guess what happened next,"

"They migrated here," Jack realized "How did they get here?"

"That they did and as for the how well you get enough evil in the one place and use all of angels grace you can make a portal and boom instant migration,"

"An angels…CAS! WAS IT CAS?!"

"Calm down feather head was in heaven at the time after sending your mum to see you, there was no way he'd have the juice to pop down to earth let alone open a portal. Besides he was with Moose and Squirrel when I gave them the message,"

'Well done Jack you've completely screwed this world over,' The Rider said.

'What are you talking about?' Jack asked.

'You heard Crowley the only reason why they're here is because this world is angel and Hunter free, they would of never found that out if it wasn't for you,' The Rider said.

'No… I.. I didn't…' Jack tried.

'Now one angel is dead and not to mention all the lives they've taken since they got here and how many they will take, people are going to die or be eaten Jack and it's all your fault,' The Rider mocked, Jack just sighed he knew the Rider was right.

"So where are they?"

"I have no clue where they ended up but I can tell you this it will take a while for them to get back to full strength, my guess is that witch was really hungry; hungry enough to risk feeding close to a Ghost Rider. I know you've demon proofed that ship but I'd recommend making everything proof as well,"

"What came over and if you lie to me I'll burn you, there won't even be ash left," Jack threatened.

"I actually prepared a list for you," Crowley said and snapped his fingers; a floating clipboard appeared and Jack grabbed it.

His eyes widened in horror, at what he read.

'Holy shit! This world is so screwed!' the Rider said happily.

"This can't be right? There's…there's…"

"Everything? I know how do you think the rest of your family reacted when they found out. Everything from demons, vamps, werewolves, witches, sirens and we're missing a few hell hounds form downstairs as well,"

"Hell hounds? I fu**ing hate hell hounds," Jack hissed "Oh and I see you've also added shapeshifters and Yetis wonderful,"

"Yeah anyway as I said you might want to everything proof that ship and if you need a hand you can always ask the trickster,"

"I just sent him back home this morning…but if you were to give me a hand, Jack offered.

"Oh no no no no no no," Crowley said.

A few minutes later Jack and Robin was back at the hotel to inform the rest of the crew along with introducing Crowley.

"Ace this is Crowley the demon king of hell, he's going to join your crew," Jack said with a smile.

"Really awesome," Ace said excitedly.

"I hate you Claymore," Crowley huffed.

"You and every evil freak in this world and ours so join the club," Jack shot back.

"Join? I'm the freaking chairman," Crowley argued.

"Jack isn't that the demon that appeared the first time?" Luffy asked, recognizing Crowley.

"Glad to see I'm so easy to remember," Crowley said with a smirk.

"Yeah he is," Jack said with a groan.

"Didn't you say you were going to destroy hell, if he showed up again?" Nami asked.

"You must be that pretty little redhead Moose and Squirrel were blabbering on about, who knew Jackie had it in him," Crowley smirked.

Jack responded with a punch to his head that floored the demon

"Ow" Crowley moaned.

"Yeah I said that but unfortunately...we need him," Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Awww Jackie you do care," Crowley said as he picked himself up.

"Why do we need him?" Zoro asked.

"Crowley," Jack said Crowley snapped his fingers and the clipboard reappeared and floated to Luffy.

"What's this?" Luffy asked as the other gathered around to read the list.

"That is a list of everything that has escaped from my world and is now in yours," Jack said very seriously.

"WHAT?!" the pirates yelled.

"There's over a hundred things here!" Luffy shouted.

"Did you bring them here?!" Zoro yelled as he pointed his swords at Crowley.

"Where in sweet and glorious hell did you get those?!" Crowley asked in fear of Zoro's new enhanced blades.

"They were a parting gift from Jack's angel friend" Zoro grinned "and they're very, very sharp,"

"Damn archangels," Crowley mumbled.

"Crowley didn't bring them here...it's my fault," Jack said with sadness.

"What?" Nami asked.

"The monsters in my world found out that I had found a monster free world, they must have figured if it was monster free then it's also hunter and angel free. So they teamed up with some demons, somehow got an angel killed him and used their grace to open a portal here," Jack said as he sat down on one of the beds.

"So…how is that your fault?" Ace asked.

"Because if I hadn't come here in the first place they would not have followed me," Jack said.

"But you didn't know you were coming here," Chopper pointed out.

"And you didn't kill that angel," Luffy added.

"And you certainly did not tell everything that goes bump in the night about our world," Zoro finished.

"But…," Jack started.

"Jack did you ever think that maybe those monsters were planning on coming here before you did?" Robin asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"What if they somehow discovered this world and decided to come here anyway," Robin said.

"They show up a few weeks after I do, no way to much of a coincidence," Jack said.

"But if they kept it a secret and had been planning on coming here, you would not have known,"

"She's right, you don't know how long these things have known about us," Nami agreed.

"I think it's good that you're here," Robin continued.

Jack gave her a skeptical look.

"At least now we won't be ripped apart and tortured by monsters to death," Robin smiled sweetly.

"You're really creepy," Ace commented.

"I like her," Crowley said "Oi shrub head you mind pointing those pig stickers somewhere else?"

"So…why do we need him again?" Zoro asked.

"Crowley is going to help us prepare for the shit storm that's heading our way, because I'm pretty sure he's the one who let it slipped I was here," Jack said.

"I may have told a few of my lackeys that you had turned Johnny Depp. We performed a little sketch in your honor Jackie," Crowley grinned.

"See not your fault that monsters are coming to kill us all and turn us into their food supply for the rest of eternity," Robin said with a straight face.

"So he's going to help me everything proof the Merry," Jack said with a growl.

"I thought you already demon proofed the Merry?" Luffy asked.

"Oh he did, a real bang up job too, the thing is bloody fort Knox," Crowley confirmed "but that's only against demons,"

"What we're going to do is proof it against everything else," Jack said.

"Jack what are hell hounds?" Luffy asked a bit worried when he saw the name on the list

"They're the mange ridden mutts that demons send to collect souls that they've made deals with, they're what drag the poor saps to hell," Jack answered.

"Oi I take offense to that! Those were some of my top pedigrees they took," Crowley said insulted.

"What do they look like?" Zoro asked.

"They're black with red glowing eyes and rows of razor sharp teeth and about the size of a bear," Jack answered.

"Well they should be easy to find them then," Ace claimed.

"Uhmm yeah, about that there's just one little problem, they're invisible," Jack admitted.

"WHAT?!" the crew yelled.

"That's right, regular people can't see them the only ones who can are angels demons Ghost Riders and who ever they're trying to take to hell," Crowley claimed proudly.

'Although…Connor might be able to see them' Jack thought.

"Okay that's not good," Luffy said.

"There is good news I can kill them and so can Zoro with his swords, also the same weakness for demons works on them too. So they won't be able to get on the Merry," Jack explained.

"So you're sure Crowley and you can fortify my ship?" Luffy asked.

"Absolutely then once were done he joins Ace's crew until I kill every monster and demon here," Jack said "speaking of which Crowley I believe it's time you pay your new captain the proper respects"

"Blow it out your ass Claymore" Crowley retorted.

"I knew you'd be difficult, so I thought of this," Jack said as he snapped his fingers and a chain suddenly appeared around Crowley's neck.

"Oh what now?" Crowley asked.

"That chain stays on till this world is monster free, if I hear you've done anything to harm Ace or his crew all I have to do is think it and you'll be sent to me. I'll teach you how to respect your superiors," Jack said with his Cheshire grin "Now I believe you have something to say to Ace"

"Sailor...Crowley reporting for duty...sir," Crowley said as he stood and saluted Ace half-heartedly

Ace just smiled.

"Man this is awesome, but Jack how are we going to take him with us if the Merry is demon proof?" Ace asked.

"Oh I've got a plan for that," Jack said with an evil smile.

* * *

 _The next day out at sea_ ,

"This is humiliating," Crowley pouted.

The King of hell was currently sitting in a devil trap that was drawn on the floor of a small dingy that had been…borrowed from another pirate crew. The dingy was currently being towed by a length of rope tied to the back of the Merry that pulled the small boat across the ocean.

"At least it couldn't get any worse" Crowley said out loud. Just then there was a flash of lightning and a roll of thunder followed by a heavy down pour.

"Bollocks," Crowley swore.


	17. The Hunt Pt1

_**We own Nothing**_

* * *

It was raining hard and the sea was rough, Jack had to pull the dingy in and had tied the demon king up using his chains that kept him near the Merry and above the seawater. Inside Ace was calling Whitebeard. Jack could not get over the fact that snails were used as phones and recording devices; he took a photo of Ace talking on his.

"Hey pops you still alive?" Ace talked into a snail phone.

"Where the hell are you brat?" Whitebeard demanded.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm with my brother; we spent the last couple of days at Carni Island. Anyway I picked up a new ship mate for us," Ace smiled.

"Oh who is it?"

"His name's Crowley and he's the king of hell,"

"Bwaa Ha Ha HA! That's a good one,"

"I'm being serious here; he really is a demon," Ace insisted.

"Well okay then I can't wait to meet him," Whitebeard finished and the phone went silent.

"So are all pirate captains as open to the idea of meeting demons as yours and Luffy?" Jack asked seriously.

"No pops just loves having people around and welcomes anyone on his crew and Luffy is just...well...Luffy,"

Jack nodded in understanding, he then realised that Luffy did not work with his father like Ace did and thought it was odd.

"So Ace, why do you work for your dad but Luffy doesn't?" Jack asked curiously.

"My dad?...what are you talking about?

"Well you work for Whitebeard and Luffy doesn't, shouldn't you both work for him?" Jack clarified.

Ace blinked and realised what Jack was implying.

"Oh I see…Whitebeard isn't our dad," Ace claimed.

"But I thought you were adopted by Luffy's family?"

"I was but he has no relation to Whitebeard. Everyone under his command calls him pops because we're a big family and he pretty much won't respond to anything else,"

"Oh sorry I thought..."

"Don't worry about it, I can understand your confusion. To tell you the truth I've never seen Luffy's parents…come to think of it I doubt even Luffy knows who they are," Ace said

"So…Luffy's an orphan then?" Jack asked.

"No no…I'm fairly sure Gramps would have told him if his parents were dead…it's just that he never asked about them and the one time he did gramps said that his parents entrusted Luffy to his Grandfather," Ace said.

"Oh so did Luffys Grandfather raise you?" Jack asked.

"Yep and some bandits,"

"Bandits?"

"Yeah Gramps was always busy with work so the local bandits raised us, he came by whenever he could but he was less than thrilled when he found out we wanted to be pirates,"

"I'll bet, my parents weren't thrilled when they found out I had joined this crew either. What did he do that kept him so busy?"

"He's a Marine Vice Admiral," Ace claimed.

"What? No wonder he wasn't thrilled at your career choice," Jack commented.

"Yeah, he had it set that we had to become Marines like him…that never happened," Ace claimed.

"Probably for the best, can you imagine what would happen if Luffy joined the Marines?" Jack asked.

"Yeah they'd kick him out in a week due to the food shortage," Ace joked.

The rain continued for a good portion of the day and it passed by mid-afternoon. Once it was over Crowley breathed a sigh of relief, Luffy came over and asked if Jack wanted to do some fishing with him which Jack accepted.

"So Luffy what are we looking for today?" Jack asked, he sat next to Luffy holding a rod over the edge of the ship.

"Sea kings are closer to the surface after rain so hopefully we'll get a few of those," Luffy answered.

"Nice Sanji makes the best dishes with sea king meat," Jack agreed "but are you sure we're using the right bait?"

Jack looked down both his and Luffy's rods were attached to Crowley's chains who was trying to get away from the water.

"What do you mean? Sea Kings prefer live bait," Luffy stated "plus you said that he was fine as long as he didn't touch the water,"

"I suppose so, hey Crowley wriggle and make some noise would you," Jack ordered with a grin.

"You two are freaking psychopaths!" Crowley shouted up at the two.

"That's the spirt get those monsters attention," Luffy chuckled happily

"Your nuts if you think Sea monsters exist," Crowley muttered.

Suddenly a massive Sea king jumped out of the water and took the bait, Luffy sent a punch at the monster's stomach and it spat Crowley out and splashed in the ocean floating dead on the surface. Sanji jumped out to inspect it and decided to use the monster for lunch.

"Huh what do you know it worked," Jack observed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" Crowley screamed in terror.

"Lunch," Luffy claimed.

"WHAT?!"

"Crowley didn't you know here thar be monsters," Jack said in a pirate accent that sound just like Barbosa.

Once Sanji had finished getting the meat on board, Crowley was lowered again.

"What are you doing? You got your lunch now put me back on the dingy," Crowley begged.

"But what about dinner?" Luffy whined.

"He's right Cowley, we don't have dinner yet," Jack confirmed.

"You got crueller in your time here you know that? The old Jackie would never do this,"

"Oh Crowley you and I both know I've done a lot worse," Jack said in a dark and creepy tone, he than held up his phone "I'm also filming it too,"

"Can this get any worse?" Crowley whined.

"Hey jack that ghost dude just showed up...Are you using my new shipmate as bait to catch sea monsters?" Ace asked as he came over.

"Yeah," Luffy answered.

"Oh thank god, stop these maniacs," Crowley begged.

"Awesome, it's that kind of dedication I expert from my underlings. Way to be a team player Crowley," Ace said with pride.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Crowley screamed.

Another Sea King burst out of the ocean and tried to eat the demon king and Luffy took it out in one punch.

"Ace would you take over while I talk to Strange?" Jack asked and headed the rod to Ace.

"My pleasure," Ace said taking the rod and sitting next to his brother, Jack went over to talk to Strange.

Jack walked up to Connor who was standing next to the chalk board and looking in the direction Strange was standing.

"He says that Crowley visited them and said monsters have migrated here," Connor said

Jack wrote that Crowley had shown up and he had made the proper preparations for monsters.

"He wants to know when Crowley left,"

Jack wrote that Crowley was still here and had joined another pirate crew for a life of adventure on the high seas.

"He says he's confused,"

Jack drew an arrow pointing to where Ace and Luffy were fishing, Strange walked over to see Crowley dangling over the edge and yelling obscenities at Luffy and Ace.

"He wants to know why he's over the edge,"

Jack just smiled and wrote in big letters BAIT! Strange was still very confused.

"BULLOCKS!" Crowley yelled.

Strange saw another sea king swallow Crowley whole but then spit him back out as Ace shot some fire at its stomach causing it to go straight through the beast

"Ok he's laughing, wow he's laughing really hard, I'm actually a little concern he's going to pass out," Connor said

"He says please tell him you're filming this,"

Jack just grinned as he wrote down he has been filming every second of this, he also asked for Strange to send him some hunting supplies as they are going to need it, Strange agreed and returned to earth.

"Can I please go back to the dingy?!" Crowley begged.

"You're forgetting about desert Crowley," Jack said.

"Screw you to hell claymore!" Crowley yelled.

"Already been there," Jack claimed.

* * *

 _Avengers Tower, New York_

Strange walked into the meeting room laughing hysterically where the others were waiting for him and the Avengers and Winchesters to look at him oddly.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked.

"Well it turns out Crowley warned Jack, and somehow Jack wrangled him into joining another pirate crew," Strange said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Seriously?!" Dean said excitedly.

"That's freaking awesome, he already has a pirate like accent," Sam said with a chuckle.

"It gets better, Jack and that straw hatted pirate are currently using him as bait to catch see monsters," Strange said.

The room was silent for several moments until they all burst into laughter as the image of Crowley the all-powerful king of hell being dangled by a fish hook flashed through their minds, except for Widow.

"Are you saying my son is fighting giant monsters?!" she yelled.

"Don't worry Natasha I saw one of the crew kill the beast with very little effort, I highly doubt he's in any danger," Strange reassured.

"Please tell me he's taking pictures?" Dean asked.

"Even better he's recording everything," Strange said

"God I love that kid," Dean said as he continued to laugh.

"We've trained our Padawan Hunter well," Sam added.

"Jack also asked for some hunting supplies, I assume you boys can handle it," Strange said.

"Yeah no problem, hey Cap it sounds like Jack will finally have some fishing stories that'll top yours," Dean said.

"Like father like son," Steve said through giggles.

"Wait till Cas and Meg see those videos," Sam said.

* * *

 _Going Merry, Grand Line_

After Strange left Connor went to find Nami, he needed to talk to the navigator about something in private; they went to the back of the ship where no one was there.

"What did you want to talk about?" Nami asked.

"I was hoping to talk about Jacks debt," Connor said.

"His debt? You mean the one for giving back the treasure from Skulls Isalnd?" Nami asked.

Connor nodded.

"That's right I want to pay it off," Connor said.

"What?" Nami asked in surprise.

"It was 100,000,000 belies right?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, 100,000,998 to be exact," Nami said.

"That's almost the exact amount I won form that wrestling scam. If I give it to you it will cover Jacks debt," Connor said.

Nami looked at the boy and got bent down to his eye level.

"Connor it's sweet of you to pay Jacks debt but why don't you spend that money on yourself," Nami suggested.

"But I don't need anything," Connor said.

"What about something you want then?"

"Like what? You and Robin buy all my clothes despite the fact I keep telling you that you don't have too and I really don't need nor want toys or anything like that," Connor pointed out.

"But you might see something that you like,"

"I know but I don't need anything…and I alredy have what I want most so if anything my prize money will just wind up going to the food supply,"

Nami could not argue with Connor on that as about 80% of tressure did go to feeding Luffy. Nami did feel a little sad that Connor was paying Jacks debt off as that meant she would have no hold over him.

"Connor are you sure?" Nami asked.

"Jack can't pay it back on his own and we really split treasure up anyway. Besides this way at least the money gets spent on us before it goes to the ford budget," Connor said.

Nami sighed.

"Alright Connor if your sure I'll accept it," Nami said with a smile.

"Thanks Nami…you can keep the 2 beli change," Connor said.

"It's three beli," Nami corrected.

"Oh…I'm not good whin numbers," Connor said sadly.

"Don't Worry about it, I'm sure Robin will fix that soon enough," Nami assured.

The hunting supplies arrived later in the afternoon and Jack got to work right away. He had Crowley summon his list so Jack could know what he was doing and what to ward against. While he was doing the men's quarters Zoro came down to check on him.

"Hey bone head, how's it going?" Zoro asked.

"Good almost done in here," Jack answered.

"Got a minute to talk? I got a few questions about demons,"

"Sure, as long as you don't mind me working while I talk,"

"Not at all. So about that witch last night…Are there any more creatures that would try to eat Connor?"

"Sadly there are, but I'm doing double seals and sigils in here so nothing supernatural will get in,"

"So what other things that go bump in the night eat kids?"

"Witches, Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies, Shape Shifters, Ghouls, Wendigos, and Hell hounds if they made a deal….pretty much everything,"

"Can we expect more witches to show up?"

"Yeah even if they're not Shtrigas they can use kids in their spells. Blood of the innocent is a pretty powerful spell component not to mention some witches like to do live sacrifices or...have you ever heard the story of Hansel and Gretel?"

"No,"

"It's a fairy tale form my world, basically two kids get abandoned in the woods and they eventually find a house made out of candy and a witch lives in it. She takes them in and makes them her personal slaves and eventually wants to eat them, the kids out smart her and run home and live happily ever after,"

"That's a kids story?"

"Yeah but it's based on truth, witches do eat kids. In fact that story is full of what withes do to kids, the more a child has suffered the more potent energy can be gained. Whether it's for sacrifice, using blood for spells or just plain feeding; if a child has endured a lot of trauma and abuse then the power gained is that much greater,"

"Crap, Connor must look like a banquet to them,"

"He dose and I guarantee you they will want him for it. It's not just witches either any creature of magic can use him to fuel their own needs…hell I could even get a boost from him. If they found out about his sight then he will be a target for everything,"

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly, his sight is a very powerful and dangerous ability. Physics on my world can't do any of the things he can. Some creatures can sense life forces but it's generally restricted to angels and reapers. A Ghost Rider's sense is the closest thing to his ability,"

"How powerful are we talking about?"

"Well I've been with you lot for about a month now and I still can't sense Strange when he appears, if it weren't for Connor I would never have known he was looking for me. Also there is the fact that he can see Cas,"

"Your angel friend? What would that have to do with anything?"

"Well regular angels are bound to earth so Cas can't come here, at best he can view this world from a sort of one sided magic window; he can see us but we can't see him. Connor's sight was able to see past that window, it was how I knew Cas was there when Strange first started to project himself. Such a feat is unheard of; especially for a human and even more so in a child,"

"So he's in more danger than the rest of us,"

"To be honest if he wasn't on board the monsters of my world probably wouldn't risk coming to this ship at all, not many cross a Ghost Rider and live," Jack finished.

Zoro and Jack continued to talk about various different ways of demon protection, but neither of them knew that Connor was listening and had heard everything they had just said. Connor left and headed to the cabin barley holding back tears, he past Nami on the way but ignored the navigator.

Nami noticed that Connor was upset but did not stop the boy, she watched him run into the cabin.

'Wonder what's got into him?' Nami thought.

She headed to the men's quarters to see if something there had upset him, inside she found Jack and Zoro talking.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Nami said as she walked into the room.

"Done nothing supernatural is going to find their way in here," Jack said proudly.

'Wouldn't have to put up protection if it wasn't for you,' The Rider said.

'Shove it up your ass,' Jack shot back.

'I don't have an ass,'

"Good bye the way Jack I just came to let you know your debt has been paied off in full," Nami said.

Jack and Zoro looked at her in surprise.

"It has?" Zoro asked.

"Yep, unlike you Jack owes me nothing," Nami claimed.

"But…I didn't give you any money," Jack said, he had been worried about how he was going to pay Nami back since he had no money.

"Owe I know but Connor used his prize money to settle the debt for you," Nami informed.

"What? Why would he do that?" Jack asked.

'Good question, you're certainly not worth spending that much money on,' the Rider added.

"You should ask him that, it's not my business what Connor dose with his money," Nami said.

Jack agreed with Nami on that, but he did feel bad that Connor had spent his money on him. Jack had hoped to find a treasure hoard or something to use to pay off the debt after all he was sure that they would eventually encounter an old ruin or some other pirate crew.

He made a mental note to ask Connor about it later.

"Speaking of Connor did you guys say something to him?" Nami asked.

"No we didn't see him," Zoro said.

"I just saw him heading for the cabin, he looked really sad,"

"Into the cabin…oh crap," Jack said.

"You think he heard us?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah come on we better go talk to him," Jack said as he and Zoro left.

"Heard you talk about what?" Nami asked but didn't get a response.

Jack and Zoro headed into the Cabin they looked around but could not find Connor, Jack used his soul sense and found the boy hiding under the stairs. Connor was sitting with his knees up against his chest and it was obvious he had been crying.

Connor couldn't help but feel guilty about being the one who is attracting the monsters and since he knew that the straw hats would try and protect him from them they would most likely die in the process and Connor did not want that.

Jack felt terrible that Connor was crying because of what he had told Zoro.

'Wow way to go Jack you made Little Connor cry,' the Rider said.

'I didn't know he was listing,' Jack argued back.

'But you should have, I mean weren't you paying attention to your soul sense?'

Jack didn't respond to that.

'So you not only made him cry but you ignored him too. Jack neglecting a child is a form of child abuse,'

'What…No I didn't…'

'So it was Zoro who made him cry and ignored him was it? That can't be right, he doesn't have a sixth sense or can sense others and he certainly did not make Little Connor cry. Why did you do it Jack?'

'Shut Up,' Jack said trying to push the Rider back.

'I bet you wanted to see him cry, honestly what kind of monster wants to children cry? Demons don't even do that, you're worse than Demons,' the Rider said.

Jack ignored the spirt and focused on Connor, he and Zoro sat down next to the boy. Connor did not seem to care that they were there.

Connor was sitting on the bed in the cabin, , after a couple of minutes he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey buddy, how you doing?" Jack asked, but Connor didn't respond.

"You heard us talking didn't you kid?" Zoro asked.

Connor nodded.

"Oh buddy I'm sorry," Jack said.

"I'm putting you all at risk," Connor said through a sniffle.

"No you're not kid," Zoro said.

'He's right you are Jack,' The Rider said, Jack ignored him.

"But Jack said the monsters want to eat me and that I'm like a buffet to them," Connor said.

"Yeah I said that but honestly Connor they're are more reasons then you why they'll attack the ship," Jack said.

"You're just saying that," Connor said sadly.

"No I mean it," Jack assured.

"Really…like what?"

"Honestly me and Crowley," Jack said.

'Mostly you,' The Rider said.

"Why's that?" Connor asked.

"Because I'm betting the demons that helped those monsters migrate here, are the same ones that Crowley has been having trouble with and they're not going to miss an opportunity to take the king out," Jack said.

"What about you?"

"Do you know how many times I've been jumped by demons or monsters looking to take me out?" Jack asked.

"Why would they do that?" Zoro asked.

"Because if they could take down a Ghost Rider their street cred would go through the roof, it's always the really young and stupid ones. Most know that Ghost Riders are not to be messed with, you know how parents will tell monster stories to kids to make them behave?"

"Yeah," Zoro said.

"Ghost Riders are the monsters that monsters tell stories about, and if all these monsters came here knowing full well that I was here, then obviously they think they can take me out," Jack said.

"See kid bone head is a way bigger threat to our safety than you are," Zoro said.

'Glad to see someone agrees' The Rider said.

"Thank you Zoro," Jack said annoyed.

"But I'm still scared," Connor said.

'He's wise to be afraid,' the Rider commented.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, because there are two things all monsters fear," Jack said,

"What's that?" Connor asked.

"A very pissed off Ghost Rider thats's protecting something they care for, and equally angry well trained and well-armed Hunters also protecting what they love," Jack said.

'He should also be afraid of you too, after all you're far worse than anything that will come after him,' the Rider pointed out.

"You guys are already trained how to fight, and I'm working on arming you against what goes bump in the night,"

"Does that make us Hunters?" Connor asked.

"When I'm done you guys will be the best Hunter pirate crew on the Grand Line," Jack said with a smile.

"We'll be the only Hunter pirate crew on the Grand Line," Zoro said.

"That way no one can take your title from you," Jack said which caused Connor to laugh.

"Buddy I promise we won't let any of those freaks, get to you I'll burn them to ash before they can blink," Jack said.

'Don't make promises you can't keep,' the Rider said.

"Hey don't hog all the glory for yourself, I want some action too," Zoro said with a grin.

"But if you fight them…you could die," Connor said and his tears started to flow again.

"Please after all we've been through a few cheap horror rip offs aren't going to take us down," Zoro assured.

Connor nodded, he did feel a bit better and whipped away his tears.

"Thanks guys," Connor said.

"MARINE SHIP OF THE PORT SIDE!" They heard Usopp yell before anyone could answer.

"Let's go," Zoro said as the three pirates ran to the deck.

Once outside they saw the rest of the crew getting ready for battle, sure enough there was a marine ship drifting on the port side, Jack looked at it and a very serious look spread on his face.

"Alright let's kick their ass!" Luffy cheered.

"I'm afraid we're too late," Jack said.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"There's nothing alive on that ship," Jack said.

"Jack's right I sense anything," Ace agreed using his Haki.

"Zoro bring us alongside it," Luffy ordered.

Once they boarded the ship they were met with quite the mess, bodies of dead marines laid everywhere, Jack walked up to one of them and examined the body.

"Crap," He said.

"What's wrong?" Ace asked.

"You see that huge part of his neck missing?"

"Yeah,"

"That's what a vampire bite looks like, looks like they decided to have taken out," Jack said.

"Jack…you might want to look at this," Nami said nervously.

Jack walked up to where she and Usopp was standing there was a marine with a huge gaping hole in his chest and looked to be ripped apart.

"Crap…Werewolf," Jack sighed.

"A WEREWOLF IS HERE!" Usopp yelled.

""Calm down you chicken it was here, his hearts missing a werewolf's always eat the heart," Jack said "But the wolf who did this are long gone the blood is already dried, and decomposition has set in,"

"Bone head get in here!" Zoro yelled, from the ship's cabin, once he walked in he found Sanji and Zoro standing next to a dead marine whose neck was broken and his clothes were missing.

"What the hell is that?" Sanji asked as he pointed at a foul smelling pile of goop that looked like skin and body fat.

"That is a shifter's shed skin, looks like he turned into that marine there and took his clothes," Jack said.

"This is bad isn't it?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah this means they're working together, probably figure there's safety in numbers, tell the others to look around for little cloth bags," Jack said.

"What are those?" Sanji asked.

"They're hex bags witches use them to cast spells, if you find one whatever you do don't touch them, just tell me where they are and I'll take care of them," Jack said.

Sanji relayed Jack's instructions to the others and they began to search the ship, they only found one hex bag in the captain's quarters; Jack quickly burned it. Once the ship had been thoroughly searched the pirates went back to the Merry and Jack burned the ship with hellfire.

He explained to the others that he'd normally salt and burn the remains to prevent any sprits from coming back but hellfire was just as good.

Both Jack and Crowley were worried that there were signs of different species working together that never happens. Ace got a call from Whitebeard and asked where the Merry was heading, Ace gave a general direction and Whitebeard said that he was coming to him.

"HE'S WHAT?" the rest of the Straw Hats asked in shock.

"Pops is coming to us; he says he wants to meet Crowley ASAP. It's weird normally he's happy to wait," Ace explained.

"So Ace's captain is paying us a visit what's the big deal?" Jack asked.

"Whitebeard is considered the strongest man in the world, he fought Gold Rodger on equal terms and every fight they had ended in a tie, his territory spans almost half of the Grand Line and he defends it fiercely," Ace claimed.

"Whoa really?" Jack asked impressed.

"Yeah he hasn't found One Piece but many consider him to be Gold Rodgers successor and the current Pirate King," Ace finished.

"Wow and I forced Crowley to join his crew, maybe I should join," Jack joked.

"NO! You're staying here, you can't leave without the Captains permission," Luffy declared and jumped on Jack wrapping his rubber arms and legs around the Rider.

"Besides he's not the King until he finds One Piece and I'll find it first," Luffy claimed.

"Luffy the guy has...how many ships did you say?" Jack asked Ace.

"Over 300," Ace answered.

"Over three hundred sailing under him, I think he has a slight advantage over you," Jack reasoned.

"So I'll just kick their ass and beat up Whitebeard,"

Ace burst out laughing at that statement "Lu I have no doubt that you would do that but the fact remains Pops isn't interested in One Piece so you've got nothing to worry about,"

"Oh okay then I guess I won't beat him up,"

"But what about the rest of his men?"

"Oh we all want to find Rodgers treasure in Pops name and make it official, but Pops isn't actively looking for it," Ace finished.

"So any idea why Whitebeard wants to meet us so soon?" Jack asked.

"Not a clue, it's probably something serious though," Ace said.

"I've got one more question," Jack said.

"Shoot,"

"Why do you call him Whitebeard? I saw his poster on a couple of Islands back his poster," Jack asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Ace said

"No he has a white moustache, but not a white beard," Jack said.

When Jack pointed that out the rest of the crew started to wonder the same thing, they just couldn't come up with an answer.

"You know now that bone head says that I kind of wonder too," Zoro said.

"Yeah Ace why is he called Whitebeard?" Luffy asked.

"Well the answer is quite simple actually," Ace said

"Ok what is it?"

"I have no freaking clue," Ace said.

"I guess I'll just have to ask him" Jack said.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to teach Crowley on the correct way to address his new boss," Ace said and headed to the back of the ship.

Jack turned to the others.

"So who was Gold Rodger?" he asked.

The rest of the crew stared at him in shock.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?!" Luffy shouted.

"I can't deal with this," Zoro said.

"Umm hello different world remember," Jack reminded them.

"Jack Why don't you join Connor for his history lesson today and we'll go over it," Robin suggested.

"Um sure," Jack agreed.

About two hours later Jack emerged from the kitchen looking very pale, Connor was behind him.

"Jack what's wrong? is your fever back,?" Chopper asked concerned.

"No that woman is the most morbid history teacher ever," Jack answered "Why did she need to go into details on the most effect way to kill someone?"

"I like Robin's teaching method, she always very thorough," Connor claimed.

"Wasn't she just explaining Gold Rodger?" Chopper asked.

"Yes but when she got to his execution she started talking about different methods that could have been used on him...in great detail. How dose Connor sleep at night?"

"I don't, I get nightmares remember?" Connor answered "But Robin is not the cause of them,"

"I know but I think it'll have nightmares now," Jack sighed.

Ace came over and greeted them.

"So how was the lesson?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jack moaned.

"So you know about Rodger now, what do think would happen if he had a kid?" Ace asked.

Jack blinked at the question.

"What do you mean?"

"The world labelled him as the most evil thing in the world. Not to mention everything he did as a pirate would have made folks suffer. So if he had a kid what would you think?"

"Well I'd pity them, not having a dad sucks. But I would not blame everything Rodger did on them,"

"But that's how the world works if a relative is evil then so is the decedents,"

"Ace no offence but your world is messed up. I can tell when someone is evil and hell I fight against evil on a daily basis. I'm on a pirate ship and I have very good reasons to hate pirates,"

"Really do you hate me and Luffy then?"

"Not in the slightest, without actually meeting Rodger I can't tell if he's evil or not but I can tell you this; no one on this ship is evil except maybe Crowley," Jack claimed.

"Not many people would agree with you,"

"Then those people are idiots. When I first got here I was sure that your brother was a bad guy simply because he was a pirate I even tried to burn his soul... but as I got to know him and the crew I realized that I was a complete idiot. Just because someone's a pirate dose not make them a bad person, besides from what Robin told me it seemed Gold Rodger was just having an adventure," Jack finished.

"Wait you tried to do what to Luffy ?" Ace asked.

"Burn his soul so he'd live the rest of his life in agony…it didn't work," Jack claimed as a very angry Ace moved towards him.

Before Ace could get to Jack, Luffy placed himself between the Rider and his brother.

"Move out of the way Luffy," Ace said

"Can't do that Ace," Luffy said.

"He tried to burn your soul,"

"I know and I don't care," Luffy said.

"How can you trust him?"

"Jack already apologized and if you knew his reasons you wouldn't be so mad at him," Luffy said.

"What possible reasons could he have for that?" Ace asked.

"Pirates killed five very good friends of mine," Jack answered.

"What?"

"Back home we have pirates, not like you all they want is money, they're nothing but greedy butchers and monsters, my friends were sent to rescue some hostages these pirates were holding for ransom, they got captured themselves, we paid the ransom but the pirates killed them and the originally hostages anyway," Jack said very solemnly.

"When we retrieved their bodies the pirates had messed them up so bad we couldn't have an open casket at their funerals," Jack said.

Ace felt his gut wrenched, he understood why Jack had done what he did, if someone had done that to his friends he would of act the same way.

"If it's any consolation, I still feel guilty about, I understand why you're upset ace but I promised I wasn't a threat to your brother and I never break my promises," Jack said.

"Did you ever find these pirates?" Ace asked.

"Yep,"

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say that they got what they dissevered," Jack said with a Cheshire grin.

"Okay if you two meatheads are done trying to kill each other shake and make up," Luffy ordered.

The two men shook hands

"Sorry Jack,"

"No harm no foul I would have acted the same way," Jack said.

"You mean we're not going to see Jackie boy get his arse kicked!" they heard Crowley yell from the back of the ship.

"Hey Luffy we need any more sea king meat?" Jack asked loud enough for Crowley to hear.

"Always room for more meat," Luffy said with a huge smile.

"Wait! Wait! I was just joking!" Crowley yelled quickly.

The rest of the day passed without incident, Jack found various ways to annoy Crowley that did not involve using him as bait. Ace was curious about Jack's world and the two had a lengthy discussion on how different things were. After dinner Strange showed up and was curious about Luffy's brother and discovered that Ace could also see him.

It shocked the sorcerer and he made a mental note to tell the others Avengers about it as well, after all Luffy could not see him and it confused Strange as to why that was seeing as Ace was not a child and did not possess Connors unique sight.

That night Crowley was not happy that he had to sleep in the dingy and was lucky to be provided with a blanket. When Connor came out aat night to his usal spot at the back of the ship Crowley saw an opportunity.

"Hey kid what are you doing up?" Crowley asked.

Connor looked over the railing and glared at the demon.

"Jack says I'm not supposed to talk to you," Connor claimed.

"Aww do you always do what you're told?"

"Yes,"

"Well you're talking to me now aren't you? Come on I won't tell if you don't,"

Connor turned his back to the demon and was about to walk off.

"You didn't go to sleep did you?"

Connor froze and looked back at the demon.

"Ah you're afraid of what goes bump in the night aren't you?"

"No," Connor defied.

"You're lying, I'm part of what goes bump in the night and you are wise to be afraid,"

"So what if I'm afraid dose that really matter?"

"No you'll live longer but are you afraid of Jackie?"

"Of course not he's my friend,"

"Now, now no lying it's bad for you,"

"I'm not scared of Jack," Connor repeated.

"Sure you're not. Did he ever mention a demon called Azazel?"

"No why?"

"That's surprising. Azazel was a very powerful demon who wanted Lucifer free so he and his kids did all types of stuff to break him out of jail. The thing that made Azazel unique among demons was his signature yellow eyes,"

"Yellow eyes?" Connor asked fearfully.

"Yup when a demon possess someone their eye turn black, mine are different since I'm a crossroads demon so they turn red," Crowley's eyes suddenly went a bright red "but Azazel's went yellow the only one of our kind to do that; not even his kids could do it,"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well not long after Jackie got sick I spoke with a demon and he said that he saw a kid with glowing yellow eyes and for a moment he thought he saw Azazel; that kid then helped Jackie boy capture him. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"There are thousands of kids in this world," Conner pointed out.

"But how many live and know a Ghost Rider?"

"Encase you haven't noticed, my eyes are brown not yellow,"

"And yet my man says otherwise. Then again he had just been brutally tortured by Jack so he could have been mistaken,"

"Jack would never do that," Connor defended.

"Oh well I'm sure you know him better than I do...But then again I'm not the one afraid of him. Did it ever occur to you that he hung around to keep his eye on you? Make sure you weren't Azazel and if you were take you out,"

"You're lying," Connor hissed.

"Kid I'm a demon of course I lie but when it comes to these types of matters I'm always honest. Face it Jack doesn't care about you if he did he'd never have let that witch get so close to you, I bet he wanted to see what you'd do and if you make one wrong move he'll torture you too before killing you,"

"But if I'm a powerful demon like you say then how come I can get on this ship and you can't?"

"Good question why don't you wash away some of those annoying devil traps, remove some iron bars and we'll figure it out together," Crowley smirked.

"Hold on a sec," Connor said and disappeared.

Crowley was feeling very pleased with himself 'kids are so easy to manipulate,' he thought.

Connor ran to the men's quarters and woke Jack up.

"Hn...Connor what's wrong?" Jack asked concerned.

"You're demon friend is trying to manipulate me," Connor claimed.

"WHAT?! What did he say?"

"He said that you didn't care about me and you were only hanging around due to my glowing yellow eyes,"

"Wow he has gotten sloppy in his old age, did he offer you any deals?"

"No but he said you tortured that other demon and you'd do the same to me,"

"Okay lets go and deal with this," Jack huffed getting out of bed.

Connor walked with Jack back to the stern of the ship to confront Crowley, Connor appeared first.

"So is it done?"

"You know you're not as smart as you think you are, see the thing is I'm used to people not caring about me, so I know when someone is trying to manipulate me and if what you said is true then Jack would not be here now," Connor said with a sly smile.

"What do you mean?" Crowley asked.

Jack then walked over and Crowley's face fell.

"Oh bollocks," the demon said.

"So Crowley tell me more about how I'm going to torture my friend," Jack requested.

"Ah well you see..."

"Oh no please give me some ideas," Jack said dangerously.

"Well Jackie I.." Crowley started but was cut off when chains wrapped around his mouth.

"I think we're all tired of hearing you talk," Jack said.

Connor stared at Crowley for a bit before turning his attention to Jack.

"Jack he said you tortured that demon that attacked us…he was lying right?" Connor asked worriedly.

Jack let out a sigh.

"No he wasn't" Jack admitted "Connor you know that darkness inside of me?"

"Yeah,"

"That's the spirit of vengeance, it's what gives me my powers, and Crowley is right I did torture that demon," Jack said.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked

"I constantly battle that spirit for control, if it takes over it will go on a rampage and torture and kill anything that is evil in its path, when I found out that your brand was punishing you because I gave you orders, that mixed with all the other crap of the day, it finally broke the wall I had built up," Jack said in sadness.

"So it wasn't really you it was the spirit," Connor said.

"Yeah it was,"

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to be afraid of me, I'm sorry Connor," Jack said.

"Jack you're my friend, I could never be afraid of you, we all have our demons we fight, yours is just a bit more literal," Connor said as he hugged the Rider.

"You're a good friend Connor," Jack said as he hugged him back.

"What's the big deal with this Azazel guy?" Connor asked.

"Azazel was a big bad demon a long time ago, you remember my friends Sam and Dean?" Jack asked.

"Yeah,"

"Well Azazel was the demon that killed their mom and basically made their lives hell, when I first met them they were still trying to find him," Jack said.

"Did they ever get him?"

"Yep I was there, my friend Dean was the one who finally killed the evil bastard, just in time because he was about to kill me," Jack said.

"But you've fought demons before"

"Azazel was different he was very powerful, and I was still very inexperienced, I was younger than you when I fought him, I got my ass kicked," Jack said with a chuckle.

"When you saw my eyes did you think I was him?" Connor asked.

"I won't lie to you Connor for a split second I thought you were him but then I saw the innocence and the kindness in your soul, you are nothing like him," Jack said with a smile.

"But apparently Crowley doesn't think the same way, so I'm going to let you prove it to him, you say the word and I'll go down there and break every bone in his body, force feed him every grain of salt we have and drown him in holy water, all you have to do is say so," Jack said Crowley started to sweat bullets as he looked nervously at Connor.

"You know I don't want that Jack," Connor said.

"Yeah I know kid, I just had to prove a point,"

"You hear that Crowley? He just saved you from my wrath, you owe him so I suggest you find a way to make it up to him, do I make myself clear?" Jack asked in a demonic growl Crowley nodded very quickly.

"Good, Connor head back to the men's quarters, I'll be there in a minute, how about we start on the three musketeers?" Jack asked.

"Ok that sounds like fun, Jack you're not going to torture him are you?" Connor asked in concern.

"Does a bath count?"

"Is it the water from the sink?"

"Yeah it is"

"Just one," Connor said with a mischievous smile.

"Okay just one," Jack said with his Cheshire grin.

Connor headed for the men's quarters while Jack went to the kitchen, Crowley breathed a sigh of relief he thought he was in the clear until Jack came back with a bucket full of water; Jack looked at Crowley with a Cheshire grin.

"Bath time Crowley," Jack said before throwing the water on Crowley.

The next morning Ace was looking over the horizon, he had been looking in the same direction for the last hour Luffy had asked about it and Ace said that he was waiting for someone. Luffy sat with his brother but quickly got bored so he grabbed a fishing rod and began fishing next to Ace. (Crowley was not used as bait)

Jack had informed Zoro of what Crowley had told Connor during the night and the two were sitting on the back railing of the ship polishing weapons; Zoro was polishing his own swords and Jack had the twin Holy scimitars. They were making comments on how sharp the blades were, Crowley looked at them fearfully.

Robin was in the kitchen with Connor and Sanji, Robin had given Connor the writing books and a few story books to read. While Connor was able to read some of the more simpler ones on his own he still struggled with others, as for writing that was a bit harder. The work books were helping and Jack's parent had also provided a large amount of pencils and note pads for practicing on and sheets of tracing paper so he could trace over letters.

Chopper was with Nami weeding their garden, ever since they had found out that the weeds were the best medicine for Jack they had made a separate garden for them and planted some. Predictably they shot up like...weeds. Chopper then used them to make small pills for various ailments.

After a while Jack came over to Luffy and Ace.

"Hey Ace, Luffy; are they biting?" Jack asked.

"Nope, I think we may need to use Crowley as bait again," Luffy commented.

"Hey Jack do you know why Crowley was withering in pain this morning?" Ace asked.

"Oh that, I just gave him a bath last night," Jack shrugged.

"Was it hot water? Because it looked like he had been burned."

"No it was regular cold water from the sink,"

"Didn't you say that you changed that water so now it was like acid to demons," Luffy commented.

"Yup that's right," Jack confirmed.

"So you gave him a bath in acid? What the hell is wrong with you!" Ace screamed.

"Me? That demon tried to manipulate Connor into undoing the security measures against demons he then compared Connor to one of the most evil and dangers monsters I've ever faced. So I reminded him just who was in charge there is nothing wrong with me," Jack shot back.

"Oh...Well next time he does it let me deal with it. I'm his Captain after all," Ace claimed.

"Okay fine you can bathe him in Holy water next time but...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Jack yelled and pointed to the sky.

Ace and Luffy looked towards a flaming blue bird heading straight towards the Merry.


	18. The Hunt Pt2

_**We own Nothing**_

* * *

Ace smiled as the bird soared overhead. Everyone came out and looked up at the bird in amazement. The bird flew past the Merry before it circled around and hovered above the ship, Jack had never seen such a creature in his life but it had to be of supernatural origins and if that was the case then it would not be able to land on the ship.

The bird dived down and headed towards the ship where it landed on the deck and blue flames surrounded it in a sphere. Jack instantly went into his Rider form and got ready to battle, he had no clue what this creature was but it had bypassed all his security. He and the rest of the crew were very surprised that when the blue flames vanished reviled a man.

He was a lean, muscular man with blond hair and looked half asleep; Jack thought his head kind of looked like a pineapple.

"Yo, Ace long time no see," The man greeted.

"Hey Marco about time you showed up," Ace responded whit a smile.

The crew's jaws dropped they were shocked that Ace new this person.

"So where's the new recruit?" the man named Marco asked.

"In a dingy trailing behind the ship," Ace answered.

"Oh yeah I saw that," Marco said he then noticed Luffy and recognized him from his wanted poster.

"So is that your brother?" Marco asked and pointed at Luffy who was staring at Marco with stars in his eyes.

"Yup that's Luffy I should warn you..." Ace started.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! HOW DID YOU DO IT? WHAT'S IT LIKE TO FLY? YOU SHOULD JOIN MY CREW!" Luffy shouted at Marco.

"LUFFYYYYYY! the rest of the crew yelled and jumped on him.

Marco blinked and burst out laughing, he ended up laughing for a full minute.

"Oh yeah he's defiantly your brother," Marco said when he calmed down.

"Hey I don't mean to be rude but what the hell are you?" Jack said with a demonic growl.

"Whoa a flaming skeleton...neat,"

"That's it? Just neat?" Jack asked.

"What do you want a poem?" Marco asked in response.

"Marco this is Jack he's...well a flaming skeleton. Jack this is Marco a good friend of mine," Ace introduced.

Marco nodded and looked around the small ship he then spotted Nami.

"Hey is that the navigator? You were right Ace she is hot," Marco commented.

Jacks flames went blue in rage; he snapped his fingers and chains wrapped around Marco. Marco sighed and suddenly a wave of blue fire pushed the chains back releasing him. The shock reverted Jack's fire back to its original color; no one had ever broken out of his chains before.

"Hey chill Skulduggery I was just stating the obvious," Marco claimed.

"What the hell are you?" Jack hissed.

"I'm Marco the Commander of Whitebeards first fleet and First Mate to the Whitebeard Pirates," Marco smiled "I'm also a Phoenix,"

Jacks jaw hit the floor and then his face twisted in rage.

"PHOENIX!" Jack yelled as blue fire covered his body

"Uh oh," Luffy said

Jack charged at Marco faster than anyone could react and slammed into the Phoenix, they landed on the ground where Jack was straddling the man and held the holy scimitar above his head ready to plunge it into Marcos chest

"ARTEMIS SENT YOU DIDN'T SHE?! I TOLD HER IF SHE TRIED THIS AGAIN OLYMPUS WOULD BURN! I'LL SEND HER THAT DECLARATION OF WAR IN YOUR CORPSE!" Jack yelled in anger.

Before he could deliver his threat the rest of the Straw Hat men jumped him and desperately held him at bay while Robin sprouted several arms to hold him still.

"What the hell is his problem!?" Ace cried.

"He thinks Marco is working for Artemis!" Luffy said as he held Jack back.

"Who's Artemis?" Marco asked.

"She's a goddess who's obsessed with Jack!" Zoro said.

"A couple of islands back she hired a couple bounty hunters to try to force him to go with her!" Sanji explained.

"They beat up Jack really bad; if it wasn't for him being already dead he would have died!" Chopper claimed.

"Plus they kidnapped the rest of us and tried to turn us in for our bounties!" Zoro said.

"Wait he's dead?" Marco asked in surprise.

"Yeah it's really weird, but why is his fire blue?" Ace asked.

"Yeah he's stealing my shtick," Marco complained.

"This happens when he thinks one of us is in danger, he basically goes into a blind rage!" Luffy claimed.

"Last time this happened, was with the bounty hunters, Connor killed most of them and Jack went after their leader, when he tried to hurt Nami," Robin explained.

"What he do to him?"

"He beat him half to death with his own severed arms, ripped his heart out and burned it in front of him," Nami explained.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Marco panicked.

"Well I'll just explain Marco isn't a threat," Ace said.

"We have to calm him down first!" Zoro said.

"How do we do that?" Ace asked.

"Usually we let him kill who ever he's after," Connor said.

"I vote for option two," Marco said.

"Marco you're a phoenix you can't die," Ace pointed out.

"Yeah but I don't want my heart ripped out either,"

"I say we let the two fire bugs go at it!" Crowley yelled from the back.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" the pirates yelled.

"Is there another way?" Ace asked annoyed.

"Yeah I'll show you," Nami said.

Nami walked up to the restrained Rider, she bent down and grabbed his skull, and placed a long kiss where his lips would be, Jack instantly turned human his face became extremely red before he fell flat on his face and the Straw Hats all landed on top of him, Ace walked to him.

"Jack Marco doesn't work for Artemis, he's part of my crew, he's not going to hurt anyone," Ace explained.

"You promise?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I promise," Ace assured.

"Okay, okay let me up," Jack said.

The Straw Hats got off him and Jack dust himself off, he then walked over to Marco who was a bit weary of the Ghost Rider until Jack stuck out his hand.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you," Jack apologized.

Marco stared at the hand for a bit before taking it and shaking Jack's hand.

"That's ok you're not the first, honestly if I thought someone was a threat to my crew I would of done the same," Marco said as he shook Jack's hand.

Before Jack could say anything, Sanji came out of nowhere and kicked Jack in the head which sent him crashing into the mast.

"THAT'S FOR KISSING NAMI CLAYMORE!" Sanji yelled.

"Does that happen a lot?" Marco asked.

"Yeah Nami either hugs or kiss Jack, Jack gets embarrassed, then Sanji kicks Jack in the head or stabs him or tries to dissect him and then the cycle repeats itself later," Connor explained.

"It's actually really funny!" Luffy said with a laugh.

"Glad to see my pain is entertaining," Jack huffed.

"Nami and Jackie sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Crowley sang from the back.

"May I?" Jack asked Ace.

"Only a cup," Ace answered.

Jack walked into the kitchen and came back out with a cup full of water he walked to the back of the ship where the crew heard the sound of splashing water followed by screaming.

"BOLLOCKS!" Crowley screamed as Jack came back into view. He then walked over to Marco.

"So how are you a Phoenix?" Jack asked, he knew Phoenix's were extremely rare and he had only ever heard of Sam and Dean encountering one and that was back in the wild west.

"I ate a devil fruit," Marco shrugged.

"Seriously? There's a fruit that turns you into a mythical creature?" Jack asked.

"Yep," Marco grinned.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief, this meant that Marco was not a true Phoenix, he wondered if a Phoenix's weakness would work on him.

"So what devil fruit did you eat?" Marco asked Jack.

"I didn't eat one," Jack claimed.

"Then how did you get like that?"

"I sold my soul to Satan," Jack said flatly.

"Oh that's cool," Marco said.

"Not really, it's caused me nothing but pain and suffering through out my life," Jack said with little emotion.

"Dude you're kind of a downer," Marco said, Jack shrugged.

"I thought devil fruits were rare?" Jack asked.

"They are," Luffy said.

"Then why have every Tom, Dick and Harry we've met have devil fruit powers?" Jack asked

"We haven't met any Toms, Dicks, or Harrys," Luffy said.

"Ughh it's a figure of speech," Jack said annoyed.

Whitebeard's ship showed up about an hour later, Ace Marco and Crowley boarded the ship and Ace told his brother's crew to wait until they were called.

"So this is the so called king of hell," Whitebeard said looking over Crowley "kind of scrawny,"

"And you don't have a beard," Crowley snapped back irritably.

"BWA HA HA HA...he's funny,"

"Crowley be nice," Ace hissed.

"So why do you want to become my son?"

"Excuse me?" Crowley asked skeptically.

"He wants to know why you want to join his crew," Ace helpfully supplied.

"Oh...Well to be perfectly honest I don't. I would much rather be dealing with renegade demons than play pirates,"

Just then a small water balloon splashed by Crowley's feet. The demon king jumped back and looked over to where it came from. Jack and Usopp were looking at him from the Merry. Usopp lowered his sling shot and Jack was holing some ammo.

"You missed," Crowley yelled at them.

"That was a warning shot, I never miss," Usopp shouted back as Jack handed him another water balloon.

"Hear that Crowley you aren't getting out of this," Jack yelled which got him a raised eyebrow from Whitebeard.

"Look I really don't want to be here at all but Jackie boy is very persuasive so here I am...but the second all of the big bad boogie men are dealt with I'm out and there is nothing you or your band of merry men can do to stop me," Crowley said seriously.

Whitebeard stared at Crowley and then looked at Ace.

"You said he was a demon right?" Whitebeard asked Ace.

"Yup," Ace confirmed.

"Well we had an incident yesterday that none of us can explain, one of our crew tried to eat another,"

"Was there a huge chunk taken out of their necks or did they just leave a massive hole in the victim's chest?" Crowley asked.

"Neither we found what looked like the remains of skin..."

"Ohhh a shape shifter, yeah they are nasty but not as bad as vampires," Crowley said and turned to Jack "Here that Jack this guy's got a shifter infestation got any sliver weapons over there?"

"None that you could hold," Jack shouted back.

"Oh well just give me the Colt and I'll take care of it,"

"Are you nuts! I don't have that and even if I did why would I give you a gun that can kill me and pretty much anything else?"

"Because I can't hold silver weapons,"

"So figure something else out, or is that too much for the mighty king of hell?"

"Well can't blame a demon for trying," Crowley sighed.

Whitebeard looked back and forth between the two as they argued, it was very clear that they knew each other. Whitebeard could not sense either of them with his Haki but this only intrigued him even more.

"Excuse me Mr. Whitebeard," Jack said pulling the pirate out of his thoughts.

"Huh…what do you want brat?" Whitebeard asked.

"I would like to offer my services," Jack said.

"And what services would that be boy?" Whitebeard asked.

"I'm a professional monster hunter, and seeing as you have an infestation on your hands it would be wise to take me up on my offer, if you require it Crowley can vouch for me," Jack said Whitebeard looked at Crowley.

"As much as I despise the cheeky brat, he's the best man for the job," Crowley claimed.

"What do you say Ace?" Whitebeard asked; he would prefer to get advice from a non-demon.

"I say we give him a chance," Ace suggested.

"Alright boy get over here," Whitebeard agreed.

"Zoro if anyone comes on deck without me hold them till I get there," Jack warned.

"Got it," Zoro said.

Jack grabbed three silver knives and headed over to the other ship once he got aboard he walked over to the other pirate and held out his hand.

"Jack Claymore" he said as Whitebeard stared at his hand but did not shake it.

"I'm going to call you brat," Whitebeard said.

"Ummm why?"

"Because it's my ship and I can do what I want…brat," Whitebeard claimed.

Ace leaned closer to Jack.

"He likes you," Ace whispered in his ear.

"So how can you help us?" Whitebeard asked.

"I can tell whose human just by looking at them," Jack said.

"Big deal so can I," Whitebeard claimed.

"Really?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Yeah it's easy once you know how," Whitebeard claimed.

"So you can see souls too?" Jack asked.

"Souls? What are you going on about?" Whitebeard asked.

"I'll take that as a no then," Jack said.

"Listen brat I don't buy into all that soul superstitious crap," Whitebeard said, Jack sighed.

"That's the problem with you mortals, once you get to a certain age you lose all your childhood senses and willingness to believe, it's sad really," Jack said.

"I personally blame the ego," Crowley said.

"Like you're one to talk," Jack said.

"Just tell me what you're going to do about this skin thing," Whitebeard demanded.

"I'm going to kill it for you," Jack said.

"With your soul sensing powers?"

"Well he can see souls too," Jack said and gestured to Crowley.

"So are you a demon too?" Whitebeard asked.

"Do you insult everyone when you first meet them?" Jack asked.

"Insult you? If anyone should be insulted it's me Claymore, the mere thought of you being one of us makes my stomach turn" Crowley said.

"And the mere thought of being like you makes me want to rip out my stomach," Jack shot back.

"Bwa ha ha! I like these two they're a riot!" Whitebeard laughed.

"Told you he liked you," Ace grinned.

"Anyhow I've got good news and bad news," Jack said

"What's the good news?" Whitebeard asked

"The good news is we know it's a shape shifter and so we can kill it," Jack said.

"Wouldn't it have just jumped ship?" Whitebeard asked.

"No, most monsters don't really like salt and they tend to stay away from it," Crowley said.

"So what's the bad news?" Ace asked.

"The bad news is that shifters usual kill whoever they turn into, I'm afraid whoever he turned into, that person is dead, I'm sorry," Jack said sadly.

"When I find this thing I'm tearing him apart!" Whitebeard yelled in rage.

"Not without this you're not," Jack said as he handed Whitebeard one of the knives.

"What's this?"

"That is a knife made of pure silver, silver is the only thing that hurts shifters just touching it will cause their skin to burn, but to kill one you need to stab them in the heart with it" Jack said as he handed a knife to Ace and Marco

"Me and Crowley will take point we'll check every room on this ship, when we find it I'll restrain it so we can get it on deck," Jack said.

"I want to be the one to take it out," Whitebeard said.

"You'll get your revenge I promise you that, but shifters are extremely strong and extremely fast, I don't want it panicking and hurting anyone trying to get away," Jack said.

"Once we get it on deck you can gut it till your heart's content"

"If it's so tough how you going to restrain it?" Whitebeard asked.

"I have my ways," Jack said with his Cheshire grin.

The pirates and demon started their search after an hour they still haven't found the shifter, one of the crew members came around the corner carrying a clip board when he noticed the group he offered a greeting.

"Hey Pops how's it going?" before he got an answer Jack snapped his fingers and chains wrapped around the man.

"What the hell is going on?!" the man shouted.

"That it?" Whitebeard asked.

"I thought you said you could tell someone was human just by looking at them," Jack said.

"Just answer the question brat,"

"Yeah that's it," Jack confirmed.

"Pops you've got to help me! This guy's crazy!" the shifter begged Whitebeard walked up to the monster and punched him the head knocking it out.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!" Whitebeard yelled.

"You're no son of mine," he continued before spitting on the shifter.

Jack dragged the unconscious monster back on deck, once there he poured a bucket of ice cold water on the shape shifter bringing him back to consciousness.

"Rise and shine you son of a bitch," Jack said.

"What's going on? Why aren't you guys helping me?" the shifter asked trying to keep up the act.

"Cut the crap!" Ace yelled.

"We know what you are!" Marco added.

"What are you guys talking about? You guys know me," the shifter said.

"Give the man an Oscar," Jack said as he clapped slowly and sarcastically.

"For once I agree with you Jackie boy, Clooney couldn't do better himself," Crowley added.

"Are you guys really going to believe these outsiders over me?"

"He has a point Jackie, let's show him our credentials," Crowley said as his eyes turned red.

"Wonderful idea Crowley," Jack said before he Riderized.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE A GHOST RIDER!" the shifter screamed as he tried to get away from Jack.

"And just when he was doing so well staying in character," Jack joked.

"Y-y-you're g-g-going t-to kill me aren't you?" the shifter stuttered.

"Vengeance is not mine to take this time," Jack said as he reverted back to his human form.

"It's mine," Whitebeard said as he picked up the shifter by the chains.

"How dare you come on to my ship, and kill my sons! Where are their bodies?!" Whitebeard yelled realizing the gig was up the shifter dawned a sick smile and chuckled cruelly.

"I tossed them in the ocean like the garbage they are, oh by the way your precious sons cried like scared children and begged for me to spare them like cowards," The shifter mocked.

Whitebeard roared in rage before stabbing the shifter in the heart with the silver knife, the shifter screamed in pain as the silver burnt at its skin before going limp, Whitebeard dropped the body and Jack removed the chains.

"Throw that trash over board," Whitebeard ordered.

"I owe you two a debt, I'm not sure we would of..." Whitebeard suddenly stopped as he began coughing violently.

"Pops you ok?" Ace asked.

Whitebeard dropped his knees as the coughing got worse; he started coughing up blood and Jack noticed that there were nails mixed in the vital fluid.

"Pops!" Ace yelled as he ran to his captain.

"What's wrong with him?!" Marco yelled.

"It's a hex bad, the shifter must of planted it for insurance, quickly everyone search the ship look for a little cloth bag, don't touch it if you find it just call for me!" Jack said.

"You heard him! Find that damn thing!" Marco ordered.

Jack and the Whitebeard pirates and the Straw Hats decided to help look and started to frantically search every nook and cranny on board, the rest of Whitebeards crew joined in except for Ace who refused to leave Whitebeard side.

"Just hang in there Pops! You're going to be ok!" Ace encouraged.

* * *

Connor was lost, Whitebeards ship was huge. He was looking for the hex bag but so far was not having any luck. He opened a door to reveal a storage room he was about to move on when he heard moaning coming from the inside. Against his better judgment he walked in to investigate.

At the back of the room he found a man sleeping on a shelf, all the supplies were on the ground and it wasn't just one man either, there were about ten of them and they were all sleeping. in the back corner of the room behind them were three of Whitebeard's men tied up and gaged, two of them looked at Connor with terrified eyes pleading for him to help them, the third wasn't moving and had a huge chunk taken out of his neck.

Connor slowly backed away to get out of the room, he sensed that these men were not human and like Jack and Crowley he could sense the darkness in them. he was almost out of the room when one of the men woke up and sniffed the air. Connor quickly hid behind one of the boxes.

"What's that? *sniff*...a child?...Breakfast has come early," one of the men grinned.

He got up and began to walk through the room, looking for his breakfast.

"Now I wonder where they could be hiding?"

The man walked up to a crate and looked behind it but found nothing, he was playing with his food. Connor could hear him getting closer and closer.

"Let's try here," the man said but still found nothing.

Connor was terrified that this was one of the monsters that wanted to eat him and a shadow fell over him. He looked up and saw the man above him smiling dangerously. The man grabbed his arm and Connor struggled against his grip.

"Found you," the man said as he licked his lips and pulled the boy out of his hiding spot.

Connor quickly unsheathed his blade and cut the man's arm off, the man screamed in pain and woke up the others.

"KILL HIM!" The man with one arm ordered and the others attacked.

Connor knew these men weren't human so he fought back relentlessly, he severed hands and other appendages, he quickly discovered that aiming for the hart did not work and no matter how much he hurt them the men did not stop attacking plus it seemed their limbs were growing back. It was only thanks to his blade that he was not over run...that and his training with Zoro and in martial arts.

One man finally grabbed him and threw him again the wall, Connor was not expecting him to have such strength and it stunned him for a second, the man then came over and bit into his neck and it was extremely painful, in retaliation Connor cut off the man's head and his body fell to the floor. The others stopped and stared at their fallen comrade. Connor placed a hand over his injury and glared at the others.

"So you lot can't live without your heads...good to know," Connor smirked.

Now that he knew how to kill them the others didn't stand a chance. It was over in under a minute and Connor was the only one standing in a room full of decapitated bodies, limbs and blood. There was quite a lot on him, he staggered over to the captives who were staring at him and freed them.

"Hey can you do me a favour...take me to either a man named Jack or Crowley...they should be with your boss," Connor said and then collapsed dropping his sword.

The two freed captives looked at the carnage caused by one kid and picked up Connor's unconscious body, they ran straight to the deck to find Whitebeard.

"POPSSS!" they screamed.

* * *

Marco took Jack to Whitebeard's quarters the two pirates were currently tearing it apart looking for the hex bag.

"Come on I know it's here," Jack said as he flipped over the bed.

"How are you sure?" Marco asked as he looked through the dresser.

"When a hex bag is active I can feel it working when I'm close," Jack answered as he removed every book from the bookshelf Jack then knocked the whole thing over.

"Found it!" Jack said as he saw the hex bag taped to the back of the bookshelf he grabbed it and burned it quickly.

"Okay Whitebeard should be fine," Jack said.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Marco cheered as he wrapped Jack in a hug.

"Dude get off me," Jack said clearly feeling very awkward.

"Oh yeah sorry," Marco said.

The two pirates returned to the deck to find Whitebeard was sitting up catching his breath, but another sight caused Jack's blood to run cold.

"CONNOR!" Jack yelled as he ran to the boy Chopper was already tending to his wounds.

Crowley was standing over him looking at the boy and Jack rushed over.

"What happened?" Jack demanded.

"Vamp bite Jackie real nasty," Crowley said.

'Oh look at that, I told you not to make promise's you couldn't keep,' the Rider said

"Is he going to be okay doc?" Jack asked.

"Yeah he's already healing," Chopper said.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"These things grabbed us and tied us up in the storage room, until the kid came and saved us," one of the pirates said.

"Wait…Connor saved you?" Jack asked a little surprised.

"Yeah those things tried to eat him but he tore them to shreds,"

Jack looked back at Connor in surprise; he supposed that he could not teach these vampires a lesson on how not to handle children.

"Did they feed him any of their blood?" Jack asked.

"No they didn't,"

"Okay good, he'll be fine" Jack said.

"They did feed some to Thomas though," the other pirate said.

"Wait what? Who's Thomas?" Jack asked.

"He was taken with us they bit into his neck and then fed him some of their blood it was actually really gross,"

"Crap that's not good, Zoro I need the scimitars!" Jack yelled Zoro threw the holy weapons to the Rider.

"I need you to take me to him now," Jack said urgently.

"Sure but he's already dead,"

"I'm afraid he's much worse than that, we have to hurry," Jack said.

The two pirates led Jack to the storage room once there Jack looked at the carnage Connor left behind him, he checked the vampires to make sure they were all decapitated.

"Good job kid," Jack said out loud.

"I don't understand he should be right here," One of the pirates said in confusion.

"He probably broke free, we've got to find him before he feeds," Jack said as he left the room.

"Feeds on what?"

"Your shipmates," Jack answered.

* * *

Thomas was currently stumbling down the hall and was in complete agony, the lights were all too bright and everything was too loud smells continued to assault his nose and he was very, very hungry.

"Thomas, you okay?" a voice asked.

Thomas looked to see one of his fellow pirates standing a few feet away, Thomas could hear the blood pumping in his veins and it made him hungrier.

"I'm so hungry," Thomas said weakly

"Let's go get you something to eat then,"

"No I want you," Thomas said his mouth opened revealing rows of sharp fangs and hissed, Thomas leapt for his shipmate but before he reached him Thomas was restrained by several chains.

"What the hell Is going on!?" the other pirate asked.

"I'm afraid your friend is very sick," Jack said as he walked up to Thomas and knelt down beside him.

"Everything hurts and I'm so hungry," Thomas cried.

"I know, but Thomas did you drink anyone's blood?" Jack asked as he gripped his sword tightly in anticipation of the answer.

"No, no just the blood of that thing that did this to me," Thomas answered.

"That's good come on we're going to make you better," Jack said as he helped him up.

Jack and Thomas' friends led him back to the storage room where all the vampires still laid dead.

"Thomas I need you to tell me which one feed you their blood," Jack said.

"That one," Thomas said as he nodded towards one of the bodies.

Jack walked over to it as he grabbed a bowl from one of the shelves, he then took one of the scimitars and cut the vampire's hand off he then drained the blood into the bowl and walked back over to the pirates.

"Take him to the infirmary, make sure he drinks all of this blood," He said as he handed the bowl to one of them.

"You sure this will fix him?"

"Positive, he'll get very sick and be in pain for a few days but once that's over he'll be good as new," Jack said.

"Thank you" Thomas said as they took him to the infirmary.

Jack was heading back for the deck when he heard someone scream, he recognized it instantly.

"Nami!" Jack yelled as riderized and ran towards the scream.

Nami had been looking for the hex back when she stumbled upon something horrible, she had found something that look like a man except it had long claws and dog like fangs, when it turned towards Nami she noticed it's eyes were yellow and wolf like.

"Uhm I think I took a wrong turn don't mind me," Nami said as she backed away slowly the monster just growled and walked towards her.

"Look you don't want to eat me I'm stringy and gamey," Nami said as she backed up against the wall.

The creature roared and lunged at her, Nami covered her head and closed her eyes bracing for impact but after several seconds of nothing happening she looked up to see Jack standing there in his Rider form holding the monster by its neck.

"Back off Fido," Jack said with a demonic growl before he flung the beast against the wall.

"I'm going to neuter you, you mutt," Jack growled as he unsheathed his swords the creature charged at the Rider.

"Heel", Jack said as he slashed at the beast legs causing it to fall on the ground with a yelp.

"Rollover" Jack said as he kicked it in its side forcing it on its back.

"Play dead," Jack said as he plunged the swords into the monster's chest, the creature let out one final death howl before dying.

"Good boy," Jack mocked as he deriderized and pulled the swords from the monster.

"You okay?" Jack asked as he helped Nami to her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine, what was that thing?" she asked

"Werewolf," Jack answered as he walked back to the body and began searching the pockets.

"Werewolf? I thought they only changed during a full moon," Nami said.

"They do but I think this can explain that," Jack said as he pulled a hex bag from the wolf's pocket.

"A hex bag?"

"Yeah check this out," Jack said as he opened the bag.

"That's wolf's bane, wolf fur, and a wolf's claw," Jack pointed out.

"What at those?" Nami asked as she pointed at some very small bones.

"Those are human finger bones," Jack said sadly.

"But they're so small where...oh please tell me they're not," Nami said.

"Yeah baby bones," Jack said "just be glad that the blood of an innocent isn't in here,"

"That's just wrong," Nami said as the horror of everything set in.

"Yeah that's why I hunt these things, come on we have to check with Connor,"

"Why?"

"The kid just wiped out a whole nest of vamps, I'm so proud of him," Jack said with pride clearly in his voice.

Jack walked out onto the deck; Chopper was arguing with Whitebeard's doctors about treatment and noticed that Connor was not on deck. He walked up to Ace to see if he knew.

"Zoro just took him back to the ship," Ace informed the Rider.

Jack nodded and headed for the Merry, he needed to put his holy weapons away and get stuff to everything proof the ship. When he got on deck he saw Zoro walking out of the cabin.

"Hey Zoro is Connor okay?" He asked.

"Yeah he'll wake up in an hour or two," Zoro answered "I just didn't want him unconscious on board a ship filled with monsters,"

"Yeah that's a good strategy. Still taking down a whole nest of Vamps by himself..."

"Vamps as in Vampires...the things that suck blood and turn into bats?"

"Well they don't do that but the blood sucking is real, though it's not so much suck as they rip out a part of your neck and drink the blood as it comes gushing out,"

"Shit...Connor got bit by a vampire is he going to turn into one now?"

"Nah he would have needed to ingest the vamp's blood for that and the witnesses said that he wasn't fed anything,"

"BUT HIS CLOTHES WERE COVERD IN BLOOD!" Zoro panicked.

"Zoro a few splashes won't turn him. He needs to be fed at least a cup for it to make him a vampire; anything less won't do anything,"

"Oh that's a relief," Zoro breathed calming down "so what now?"

"Now I everything proof Whitebeard's ship and then I congratulate Connor. Taking down one vampire is tough but a whole nest by himself, even a seasoned hunter would have trouble,"

"Seriously? Maybe I should have a look at the other guys,"

"No need I snapped a photo," Jack said pulling out his phone and showing the picture to Zoro.

Zoro's face paled.

"Why would you take a photo of that?" He asked.

"To show some hunting buddies back home," Jack smiled "they'd never believe me otherwise,"

Jack went to grab his supplies and put his holy weapons away, he headed back to the Moby Dick ans began to set up supernatural protection.

Once he had finished warding the ship of everything except demons and instructing Marco on how to repel demons and other supernatural beings, at least two and half hours had past. The other Straw Hats had migrated back to the Merry. Sanji was in the kitchen preparing for the victory feast, the others didn't think it was necessary but Luffy did.

Jack requested he make Connor's favourite dish which Sanji just nodded and went to see what supplies they had. Jack made his way to the cabin to sit with Connor, the boy was still unconscious. He moved a bit of hair away to get a look at his neck and all traces of the bite he'd received were gone.

"Whoa he really dose heal fast," Jack commented.

He sat in the desk chair waiting for the boy to wake up and minutes later Connor moaned.

Connor slowly opened his eyes; he blinked a few times recognising that he was in the cabin and then sat up.

"Hey buddy," Jack said.

Connor looked over towards him a bit confused.

"Jack...what are you..." he started but memories of the attack came flooding back.

"Jack did you see what I did?" Connor asked nervously.

"Yep" Jack said seriously.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"I only have one thing to say," Jack said.

Jack then quickly grabbed Connor in a huge bone crushing bear hug, and started swinging him side to side.

"CONNOR BUDDY I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Jack praised.

"Jack put Connor down!" Chopper yelled as he just walked in to check on Connor

"Oh sorry doc," Jack said as he put Connor back on the bed, the boy gasped for air.

"I swear you're as bad as Luffy sometimes," Chopper said as he looked Connor over.

"Jack I don't understand I thought you'd be mad," Connor said.

"Mad? Buddy you just wiped out an entire nest of vampires, I couldn't be prouder," Jack said.

"VAMPIRES!" Chopper and Connor yelled.

"Connor got bit by a vampire!" Chopper yelled.

"I'm going to turn into a vampire!" Connor panicked.

"Guys calm down, you're not going to turn into a vampire," Jack reassured.

"I'm not?" Connor asked a bit calmer.

"No, the only way for you to turn is if you were to drink more than a cup of their blood," Jack explained.

"Eww" Connor said.

"Yeah monsters are pretty gross," Jack said with a chuckle.

"Jack there were three guys tied up did the vamps turned them?" Connor asked.

"They turned one of them but I was able to cure him," Jack said.

"There's a cure for vampires?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, the victim has to drink the blood of the vamp that turned them, but it has to happen before the victim drinks any regular human blood, after that the cure won't work," Jack explained.

"But enough about that we've got a celebration to attend," Jack said happily.

"Celebration for what?" Connor asked.

"For your first vamp kill buddy, that's a huge milestone in a Hunter's career, and you didn't just kill one but a whole freaking nest!" Jack said.

"Is that good?"

"Good?! That's freaking unheard of for a new Hunter, veteran hunters would have trouble I honestly only know of three that could do that," Jack said.

"When was your first vamp kill?"

"I was ten, I took out a nest too but to be fair I am a Ghost Rider, so it was a lot easier," Jack said.

"Did you find that hex bag?" Connor asked.

"Yeah Whitebeard is ok, I also everything proof his ship, except for demons, but I told Marco how to repel them, and gave him the design for the anti-possession tattoo," Jack said.

"He can't go yet, I need to make sure he's alright," Chopper said.

"Right I'll go see when the food will be ready," Jack said, he stood up and left.

Chopper gave Connor a check-up and he was fine Jack came back in just as chopper was leaving and gave him the good news. Jack went back inside the cabin and Connor looked up at him.

"So…when's the food ready? Connor asked.

"Sanji is serving it out now…but before we go up I need to ask you something," Jack said.

"What?" Connor asked.

"Why did you use your money that you won to pay off my debt?" Jack asked.

"Oh…that…it's because I knew you couldn't pay it off on your own," Connor said.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"We never split treasure up and Nami manages all our money…plus most of it goes to feeding Luffy," Connor claimed.

"But still you shouldn't have done it. I could never pay you back,"

"If you couldn't have paid the debt back why did you take it on in the first place?" Connor asked.

"Because it was the right thing to do," Jack claimed.

"Well it's done now and there is absolutely no chance of getting it back," Connor said.

"You sure…maybe if I explained to Nami she'd return the money to you," Jack said.

Connor burst out laughing.

"Jack you clearly don't know Nami, she would never return any money used to pay off debts…even if it was mine," Connor said.

Jack sighed, he suspected that Connor was right but he would still talk to Nami about returning Connors money. Just then Luffy came in wondering why the tw weren't at the party.

"Guy's come on the party is ready!" Luffy said as he walked into the cabin.

The pirates headed to the table, everything looked delicious as always and the rest of the crew, were already seated around.

"Jack you made sure whiteboards ship was monster free?" Luffy asked.

"Yep the only thing left was a werewolf that tried to eat Nami, I took care of it" Jack said as he took a bite of his food.

"WHAT!?" the rest of the crew yelled.

"It was just one werewolf no big deal," Jack said, Nami snuck up behind the Rider and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My hero," She teased as she placed a kiss on his check causing him to go red.

Nami quickly got out of the way as Sanji came flying across the table and slammed into Jack, he brought the Rider to the floor and started strangling him furiously.

"HOW DARE YOU SAVE NAMI AND MAKE HER LOVE YOU!" the cook yelled, Jack punched him in the face with a hell fire infused fist that sent Sanji flying to the other side of the table.

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO YOU PERVERT!? LET HER BE A CHEW TOY!" Jack yelled.

"NO FAIR! I WANT TO FIGHT A WEREWOLF!" Luffy added.

* * *

 _Avengers Tower, New York_

Strange walked into the Winchesters room, dean was watching some horror film and was commenting on the inaccuracies of the monsters. Sam was on his laptop looking up local ghost tours in New York; sometimes there were real ghosts involved.

"Oh look at that, the dude had a silver knife right next to him and he throws the bible at the demon instead," Dean complained "How does he expect to stop it with a bible?"

"Dude it's just a movie," Sam responded.

"Excuse me," Stephen interrupted.

"JARVIS pause please," Dean said and the movie stopped.

"Hey Stephen care to join," Dean offered "We have beer,"

"As tempting as that is I'm going to have to decline. I actually came here for a reason,"

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Jack asked me to give you a message,"

This peeked the brother's interest and worry.

"Did he find the monster's hide out?" Sam asked.

"And how long did it take for him to burn it to the ground," Dean added.

"Actually he met up with another pirate crew and they had an infestation on their ship," Stephen claimed.

"What type of infestation?" Dean asked turning serious.

"Well there was a Phoenix, shifter and a werewolf..."

"A Phoenix? Seriously?"

"Yes he's the first mate of this other crew so Jack did not kill him,"

"Wait since when do monsters want to be pirates?" Dean asked.

"I'd be more worried about the fact that there were so many monsters at the same plcetogether that sounds ominous," Sam commented.

"There was also a nest of Vampires," Strange finished.

"Vampires on a ship…really?" Dean asked.

Strange nodded.

"How many?" Sam asked.

"According to Jack 10 plus one newly turned Vampire which he cured," Stephen claimed.

"Oh good so that ship has nothing to worry about. Jack's an expert at taking Vamps out," Dean agreed.

"Too bad he wasn't born a female, he'd make an awesome Slayer," Sam joked.

Dean gave his brother a look that said 'Really'

"It's a good show and the spin off wasn't bad either," Sam deafened.

"Actually it was not Jack that took out the nest...it was that boy who translates for him," Strange said.

"Are you serious, how old is this kid? did he have one of those holy weapons?" Dean asked surprised.

"I don't know he looks around Nate's age and no Jack said that he just used his own unenchanted blade,"

"Was it made out of iron or sliver?"

"No it's not at least according to Jack,"

"So how did one kid take down 10 super human vamps?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Well Jack wasn't there for it but...he did get a picture of the room after the fight," Strange claimed.

"And..."

"And all of the vampires were missing their heads and at least one or two limbs...it was a blood bath. Some even had stab wounds in other vital areas,"

The boys stared at strange in disbelief.

"So this kid just cut off their heads and limbs till they all stopped moving," Sam asked.

"That appears to be the case," Strange confirmed.

"Okay that confirms it he's possessed," Dean declared.

Sam knew that Jack would have everything proofed the ship he was on but it sounded like he may have missed a spot.

* * *

 _Moby Dick, Grand Line_

Crowley was in the storage room where the vampire nest was, he was looking over the carnage. he had found a bloodied short sword and was examining it, the sword was not made out of silver because the demon could touch it without his skin burning.

'How could a kid do so much damage with this blunt thing,' Crowley wondered to himself.

The edge of the blade looked dull so the demon ran his finger along the edge and much to his surprise he cut himself.

'Ouch...not as blunt as it looks. I wonder what it's made of?' Crowley weighed it and gave it a few practice swings 'It's light...evenly balanced and clearly not made of Iron, silver or any kind of metal that would harm supernatural creatures and too strong to be steel,'

"Hey what are you doing?" a voice said from behind.

Crowley turned to see Ace standing there.

"Just investigating the crime scene...You ever seen a blade like this before?" Corley asked and showed Ace the sword.

"Shit why is that still here?...If anyone saw it..."

"Ah so you do recognize it care to share what it's made from,"

"Look wrap that thing up in cloth and I'll give it back to Connor," Ace ordered.

"Seems a waste of a good blade to me," Crowley shrugged and did what he was told, the blade peeked his interest but it was not enchanted in any way.

Once Crowley had done what he was told and handed it to Ace they headed for the deck. The Whitebeard pirates were getting ready to sail and Jack was giving Whitebeard some last minute tips on how to control Crowley.

"And if that doesn't work just call me, I'll sort him out," Jack finished.

"JACK!" Ace yelled and ran over to the Rider.

"Hey Ace I thought you said your goodbyes already," Jack said.

"I did but Connor left this in the store room, can you give it back to him," Ace asked and handed Jack the wrapped up sword.

Jack took the wrapped up item and unwrapped it a bit, he saw that it was Connors sword and covered it again.

"Sure, I'll make sure he gets it," Jack promised.

Ace nodded and leaned in closer to Jack.

"Be grateful, I found it if anyone else had that kid would be in serious trouble," Ace whispered in Jack's ear "remember you can't trust him,"

"Well keep an eye on my brother for me," Ace said cheerfully.


	19. Death in Paradise Pt1

_**A.n We own nothing.**_

 _ **This arc was inspried by a British Crime show called Death in Pardise. As this is a muder mystry arc we have dedcided to invte you all to play a small Who Done It game. **_

_**The game is simple, after reading this chapter send us the name of the person who you think is the killer in a Pm or Review. We will make note of everyone who participates and their awnseres, those who guess correctly will be congatulated in the Athours Note section of the next chapter.**_

 _ **Please note we will disregared any awnseres sent to us by Guest Users even if it is the correcet awnser, this is so we can actully congradulte the people who guessed corrclty.**_

 _ **The Next Chapter will be poseted Sunday morning Austrailn time with the winners, please have your entrys in by then if you wish to play.**_

 _ **As always Please Review and even though this game is optional we urge all our readers to play.**_

* * *

The Merry approached the next Island; it was a hot Summer Island. The Straw Hats had departed Whitebeard's ship four days ago. Jack had not given any thought to Ace's warning and dismissed it quite quickly. He could not see Connor as a threat and he suspected that despite all his skills the boy was harmless.

The Merry docked around the side of the Island so as not to draw attention and the crew disembarked. As soon as they got into town they discovered that the Island was a tropical paradise. Beaches, hotels, palm trees, fresh tropical fruit, local fish, women in bikinis, the works. The Straw Hats found an information center and learned that the Island was one big tourist resort; they also got a map that listed a few of the more popular tourist spots.

Nami quickly decided to hit the beach and was joined in by the others. Jack was a little surprised that Luffy wanted to play in the ocean.

"Won't you drown if you go in the ocean?" Jack asked concerned.

"I'll be fine if I stick to the shallows," Luffy said "I only lose my strength if the water goes above my knees,"

"You guys don't swim in the ocean naked do you?" Jack asked nervously.

'Oh come on Jack I know you're dying to see Nami naked again,' The Rider mocked, Jack ignored him.

"Of course not why would you think that?" Zoro answered.

"Well there was the bath at the last island,"

"Yeah so?"

"So you get naked in a bath with strangers but the ocean you have swimsuits," Jack stated confused.

"Yup...wait are you saying that in your world people swim naked in the ocean?" Sanji asked in a sly perverted way.

"No...Well we have some nudists beaches but...Hey wait, you're thinking about Nami nude aren't you?" Jack accused, when he noticed Sanji's eyes turn to hearts.

"And all the other women on that beach too," Usopp added.

Jack sighed, Sanji was such a pervert.

'Jack please I know you were thinking about Nami naked as well,' The Rider said.

'I was not!' Jack argued.

'Jack don't you remember I'm in your head?' The Rider asked.

'How could I forget?' Jack asked sarcastically.

'Well then you know I know every thought you have, and I even know about those very naughty dreams you've been having the past few nights,'

'THIS CONVERSATION IS ENDING RIGHT NOW!' Jack yelled in his head.

"Jack do you want come for a swim too?" Connor asked pulling him from his argument with his roommate.

"You know what I think I might but… I don't have a swim suit," Jack answered a bit disappointed, it had been a long time since he'd been to a beach for fun.

"Well that's not a problem, look," Connor said and pointed to a shop not far from where they were with beach merchandise.

The Straw Hats walked into the shop and Jack wound up buying a pair of swim shorts and a pair of nice black sunglasses. Nami also bought a few beach towels and some sunscreen.

Zoro as a joke bought Jack a bright yellow and green Hawaiian shirt which he made the Rider wear.

They then went to a beach near a bar. Once the pirates changed into their swimwear Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Connor ran straight to the ocean. Nami and Robin were content to sunbathe on the beach in their very tight and revealing bikinis. Zoro went to the beach side bar and got beers for himself, Jack and Sanji.

"I look ridicules," Jack complained.

"Nah you look like a tourist," Sanji joked.

"Sanji I live in New York City, one of the biggest tourist destinations in my world, I hate tourists," Jack said.

'If you ask me they should be considered guilty,' The Rider said.

"Why do I have to wear this hideous shirt again?" Jack asked Zoro.

"Because I said so, need I remind you that I am first mate of this crew; I thought you had a sense of loyalty?" Zoro teased.

"You're abusing your power you know that?"

"Yep and loving every minute of it," Zoro confirmed.

The day dragged on and Jack got a swim in, Nami also asked if he could rub sunscreen on her back which made Jack blush furiously but he declined. Around lunch Sanji found a BBQ and they had a picnic on the beach. It was around this time that a very attractive girl walked up and began flirting with Jack.

She was Nami's height with long black hair that was highlighted with streaks of royal light blue flowing through it her eyes were crystal blue that out shown the sky, she wore a black bikini that complimented her figure very well; she was also wearing a shawl around her waist

"Hi I'm Adriana," The girl said to Jack with a smile.

"Hi...I'm uhh...I'm," Jack struggled to speak; he was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that a pretty girl was talking to him.

"Jack," Zoro coughed into his hand.

"Jack! My name is Jack," The Rider said as he stood to shake Adriana's hand while buttoning his shirt to cover his scars.

"Nice to meet you Jack I like your shirt," Adriana said.

"Really? Uhm thanks I just got it actually," Jack said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It suits you," Adriana said with a giggle.

"Thanks, would you like to join us for lunch?" Jack asked sheepishly.

"Are you sure the rest of your friends won't mind?" Adriana asked.

"Actually this is sort of a private..." Nami tried to say but Robin stopped her by covering her mouth.

"Not at all Adriana, please join us," The archaeologist said.

"Yeah the more the merrier!" Luffy added.

"Thanks, are you guy's tourists?" She asked as she sat down next to Jack.

"Yeah we just came in today," Jack said.

"That's wonderful! You'll love it here, the island has so many great shops and landmarks to visit," Adriana claimed.

"That sounds like fun," Usopp said.

"Do you know a lot about these landmarks?" Jack asked.

"I should I'm the chief of police," Adriana said.

"Really, you probably have your hands full with pirates around here," Jack said testing the waters.

"No we don't mind pirates as long as they don't cause trouble," Adriana said.

"Is that so?" Zoro asked.

"Yes the town hero, Mr. Currie use to be a pirate before he came here,"

"Town hero?" Sanji asked.

"Well a long time ago the government tested this new type of bomb that used radiation on the Island, it went horribly wrong and the whole area became irradiated killing pretty much everything except for a few survivors that were dying from the radiation," Adriana explained.

"That's horrible," Nami said.

"It gets worse the marines decided to quarantine the Island and just left the few survivors to die, but fortunately not long after Currie washed up on shower after his ship was sunk during a storm," Adriana said.

"Luckily he is a fruit user, he ate the Hōshasen-Hōshasen fruit which turned him into a radiation man he was able to absorb the radiation in the plants and air and people he saved the Island, then him and the survivors built it into what it is today,"

"Wow that's really cool!" Luffy said.

"His house is actually one of the largest tourist attractions, it's been turned into a museum that people can visit during the day," Adriana said.

"That sounds like fun we should check it out tomorrow," Jack said.

"I'm in," Zoro said.

"Actually Jack there's this little coffee shop on the other side of town, maybe you'd like to check it out?" Adriana asked.

"Y-Y-You mean w-w-with you?" Jack stuttered.

"Well I thought it would be fun while your friends checked out the museum,"

"He'd love to," Zoro said.

"I would? I mean yeah I would," Jack said quickly.

"Great then I'll meet you here at noon,"

"Can't wait," Jack said as he stood to see her off Jack quickly sat back down with a confused look on his face.

"What just happened?" Jack asked out loud.

"Well bone head, you just got yourself a date," Zoro said with a sly smile.

"I did?"

'Yes but don't ask me how,' The Rider said though Jack was in too much shock to respond.

"Way to go Jack she's a real beauty," Sanji complimented.

"I didn't think she was that great," Nami said with a huff.

"Jack I don't know how to tell you this but Strange was standing behind you the whole time," Connor said.

"WHAT!?" Jack said in shock.

"I didn't want to interrupt so I didn't say anything," Connor explained.

"Please tell me he's still here,"

"Nope he left a few moments ago,"

"Mom's going to kill me," Jack groaned.

* * *

 _Avengers tower, New York_

Stephen walked into the meeting room where the Avengers and Winchesters were waiting.

"So what's the word doc," Tony asked.

"Jack and the pirates have arrived at another Island they were currently having a picnic on the beach when I showed up," Stephen said.

"Did Jack say anything?" Natasha asked.

"He was a bit...preoccupied," Strange said.

"Preoccupied?" Steve asked curiously.

"When I arrived he was talking to a very attractive young lady in a very revealing swim suit," Stephen said casually.

"He was what!?" Widow said dangerously.

"Jack was talking to a girl in a swimsuit?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Stephen answered.

"Our Jack…the one who trembles at the thought of talking to the opposite sex?" Tony asked.

"Yes and it looked like he did not need any help either," Stephen confirmed.

"Alright Jackie! I knew we taught him well Stark!" Dean said triumphantly but was quickly silenced when Widow threw a knife into the head of his seat a few inches from his head.

"YOU TWO TURNED MY SON INTO A PERVERT! I'M GOING TO SHOVE YOUR HEADS UP EACH OTHER'S ASSES!" Widow yelled in rage.

"Uh Oh," Tony said.

* * *

 _Going Merry, Island in the Grand Line_

Jack paced up and down on the ship; Connor was sitting against the mast watching him. After Adriana had left the Straw Hats had finished their lunch and Nami had stormed off to do some shopping. It was only after the rest had wandered around town did he realize that he had a date and freaked out. Jack had panicked much to the amusement of the others and had yet to calm down.

After dinner he had begun pacing up and down the deck while waiting for Strange to appear.

"You know you'll wear a hole in the deck if you keep pacing," Connor joked.

Jack stopped and looked at the boy.

"Is Strange here yet?" He asked anxiously.

"No," Connor sighed, Jack had been asking that question every 30 seconds.

"Why are you so worried? It's just a date," Connor asked.

"Because I never get asked on dates, most girls don't look sideways at me. Plus I have nothing to wear or any clue on how to act...oh lord why did I agree to this?"

'Beats me you know how no girl would ever want to be with a monster like you, I wonder how she'll react when she finds out what you really are,' The Rider said.

"Why not wear your bright yellow shirt? She liked it after all,"

"That's fine for a beach party but not a coffee shop,"

"Okay what about your normal clothes?"

"Black and maroon on a tropical island? I don't think so...knowing my luck some bad guy or guilty person will interrupt it and I'll turn into my Rider form and she'll run off screaming," Jack whined.

'Yeah that's pretty much a given,' The Rider said.

"I doubt that would happen,"

'What does he know? He's thirteen,' The Rider said.

"I really wish Dean or Uncle Tony was here...they'd be able to give me advise,"

"If you want advice just ask Sanji, he's always talking to ladies,"

"And have him sabotage my chances no way,"

"He won't,"

Jack looked at Connor sceptically.

"Think about it if you're with Adriana he can chase Nami," Connor pointed out.

"That is a good point...speaking of Nami did she seem different today?"

"She was angrier then normal,"

"Maybe it's her time of the month,"

'Yeah sure that's it,' Connor thought sarcastically.

"Jack...Strange is here," Connor said activating his second sight.

"Is he injured in any way?" Jack asked.

"No...But he says that both Dean and your Uncle are in the infirmary and it was your mother that put them there,"

Jack sighed.

"He also says Castiel has returned from heaven and is forbidden from healing them...Strange wants to know how it went with Adriana,"

Jack picked up the chalk board and wrote that they have a date tomorrow and that he is freaking out about it and has nothing to wear.

"Okay he's laughing..."

Jack wrote stop it.

"He says he thinks it's funny that you're worried about this and says to just be yourself...he also says that you have no trouble talking to Nami or Robin,"

Jack wrote down that both girls were pirates and weren't interested in him.

"Strange is making a wired face...he says that he'll have Pepper pick out some clothes for you and you'll have them by morning," Connor said as his eyes went back to normal.

Jack sighed and sat down next to Connor.

"Jack what would a seasoning know about clothes?" Connor asked curiously.

Jack laughed and began to explain his aunt.

* * *

The next morning an outfit appeared on the deck along with a note wishing him luck and a picture of Dean and Tony in the hospital. Jack was even more nervous once the clothes appeared, they were a simple light blue button up long sleeve shirt and long smart causal dark blue pants both were ironed.

At around 11am the crew left the ship, when they got to the beach where they met Adriana the Straw Hats left Jack to go to the museum.

Adriana had chosen to wear a blue blouse with a black skirt; she also wore a golden bracelet with a large red ruby in its center on her wrist.

"Wow you look really nice," Jack complimented.

"Thanks so do you, would you like to get going?"

"Sure lead the way," Jack said.

Adriana took a few steps before tripping in the sand Jack lashed out and grabbed her by her wrist to keep her from falling, for a split second when he touched her bracelet he felt a strange feeling but quickly dismissed it.

"You ok?" Jack asked as he helped Adriana steady herself.

"Yeah thanks, you've got some pretty quick reflexes," She said.

"Natural talent I suppose," Jack said.

"Well come on the shop isn't too far from here," She said as she hooked her arm around Jack's and led him to the coffee shop.

Once there they took their seats and ordered their drinks before starting up a conversation.

"So where are you from?" Adriana asked.

"Well I'm from a place pretty far from here you probably haven't heard of it," Jack answered.

"Try me,"

"You ever hear of a place called America?"

"Wow, I didn't actually think you would stump me, is that on the Grand Line?" Adriana asked

"No it's way out in the West blue, very far away," Jack said.

'Technically America is in the west,' Jack thought to himself.

"So how long have you been a pirate?" She asked.

"How'd you know I was a pirate?" Jack asked a bit surprised.

"You're question was pretty out of the blue yesterday, plus I saw your ship sail in," Adriana said with a smile.

"Well only for a bit over a month, I joined up with my crew after they found me a drift," Jack said.

"Oh no that's horrible, what happened?"

"I was in an accident, my mode of transportation sort of blew up, next thing I knew I was on their ship," Jack explained.

"So you just joined them?" Adriana asked in surprise.

"Not at first, I was a bit reluctant but eventually I realized they're good people despite what the world has brand them as,"

"What did you do before this?" She asked.

"I was a P.I," Jack said.

"Really that must be exciting!"

"Sometimes it was others not so much, there's a lot of crime back home, bad things happening to good people I was the one they went to when no one else could help," Jack said.

"Is that a well-paying job?"

"I did it all for free," Jack said.

"So you just helped them without asking for anything in return?"

"Like I said bad things happen to good people, I just want to help," Jack said humbly.

"I knew you were a sweet guy, but how did you sustain yourself?"

"I had a couple other sources of income,"

"Such as?"

"…Rich uncle," Jack said sheepishly, he didn't like to put the fact his uncle was one of the richest men in the world front and centre.

"Really now, how rich are we talking?" Adriana asked.

"I don't like to brag," Jack said.

"Come on I'm curious," Adriana begged.

"Let's just say very well off," Jack said.

"But enough about me, tell me about you have you lived here long?"

"My whole life, I love it here I'll admit before Mr. Currie showed up this place was a wasteland but now it's a paradise I couldn't imagine living anywhere else," Adriana answered.

"So as chief of police you're probably kept pretty busy,"

"Not really there's practically no crime here, except for a few teenage antics every now and then," Adriana said with a laugh.

"Teenagers, don't get me started my brothers are around that age," Jack said.

"You have brothers? Tell me about them,"

"Well Nate is thirteen, he hasn't quite entered the interested in girls phase thank God, Geoff is sixteen and the hormones are raging but he's pretty calm compared to others," Jack said.

'Except for that one time Peter and Felicia were helping me with a case I swear I was going to have to spray that kid with ice water,' Jack thought to himself.

"Are they as handsome as their big brother?" Adriana flirted, which caused Jack to choke on his coffee a bit.

"Cough* what? *cough*" Jack said.

"I take it you're not used to compliments," Adriana said with a chuckle.

"Not really, that's why I'm pretty nervous once my brothers start dating I'm afraid they won't be able to come to me for advice I'm no good in that department," Jack said.

"I wouldn't say that I'm having a great time," She said with a smile.

Jack and Adriana continued talking for a couple more hours, they told each other's stories about cases they've worked and Jack told some tales of his brothers while Adriana talked about her life on the island, everything was going fine until Adriana received a call on her snail phone.

"Hello...ok I'll be right there," Adriana said as she hung up.

"I'm sorry Jack I've got to cut this short there was an alarm tripped at the Currie mansion," Adriana said as she stood up.

"Is it anything serious?" Jack asked as he stood up as well.

"No probably just one of those teenage antics I was telling you about, I did have a really good time maybe we could do this again sometime?" Adriana asked.

"I'd like that," Jack said with a smile.

"I'll see you later," Adriana said before placing a kiss on his cheek which caused the Rider to blush.

"Bye," she said before walking away.

Jack sat back down suddenly feeling very weak in the knees though he chalked it up to nerves.

"Well that went better than I thought and for once nothing bad happened," Jack said out loud.

Jack paid the bill and headed back to the Merry he was feeling rather tired after everything that happened and decided to take a short nap before the others came back from their day out, He thought it was odd that his Rider spirt did not act out during the date.

But he was pretty tired so he put it out of his mind, in fact he was so tired Jack didn't hear a howl in the distance.

* * *

Adriana walked through the mansion heading to the lowest room; it was the only room Mr. Currie would be in. It was at the very back of the mansion and it was lined with lead, due to the nature of Mr. Currie's fruit he could not touch anything without it becoming irradiated; Mr. Currie had it installed when the house was built and named it the Safe Room.

She was a bit annoyed that her date had ended suddenly but she did have a good time and hoped to see Jack again before he left the Island.

When she arrived at the door to the safe room she knocked on the door.

"Mr. Currie, its Adriana the alarm was tripped, are you okay?" Adriana asked through the door.

She got no response.

"Mr. Currie?"

Again no response.

Adriana knew the door could only be opened from the inside, it was a safety precaution. She pushed on the door anyway and found it slightly ajar. Red flags instantly went up and she very carefully opened the door.

The room was a small office with a desk, a pot of tea and a half drunken cup was sitting on a sliver tray. In the middle of the floor was Mr. Currie's dead body with a small blunt short sword sticking out of his chest.

Adriana's eyes widened and pulled out her snail phone, she dialed a number.

"Hey Chief what do you need?" A male's voice responded.

"Lock down the Mansion and don't let anyone leave, Mr. Currie's been murdered. I need a complete sweep of the area and statements of everyone who was in the Museum in the last two hours; double check the snail videos as well," Adriana ordered.

"On it," the voice replied and hung up.

Adriana pocketed her phone and inspected the body; Mr. Currie looked like he had only just been killed. She looked around the crime scene but nothing seemed out of the ordinary; except for the half drunk cup of tea.

A minute later two men in blue police uniforms came into the room, they stared in horror at the scene. One was an older man in his mid-thirties the other was a young man in his early twenties. Both were locals as their dark skin indicated that they had grown up here.

"Dwaine, Fidel," Adriana greeted.

"Chief...what happened here..." the older one asked.

"I don't know Dwaine but we will find out,"

"I don't get it who would want to kill Mr. Currie...he saved the Island 30yrs ago," the younger one added.

"I know, I was there ...but we have a job to do and we're going to do it," the older one now known as Dwaine said.

"Fidel catalogue everything here, Dwaine I want you to search the mansion for Mr. Currie's fruit, it will be here somewhere then meet me outside to help me get statements...where's Camille?" Adriana ordered.

"She's looking at the security footage and was going to talk to Mr. Curries Butler," the young Fidel answered.

"Good I'll be outside talking to witnesses," Adriana said and left the room.

She made her way to the front of the house; it was the evacuation point and spotted her partner Camille. She was a local girl with light brown skin and long curly black hair; she wore a police uniform.

"Camille! What have we got?" Adriana asked as she approached.

"Well according to Alfred the butler Mr. Currie saw two people before he died. His lawyer Richard and a representative for the government a Mr. Bames Jond, and Alfred delivered a pot of Earl Grey tea to Mr. Currie just after Mr. Jond left," Camille stated.

"Right so we have three suspects...anything else?"

"Not until we can get an autopsy done," Camille claimed.

"Great the commissioner is not going to like this..." Adriana sighed and noticed the Straw Hat crew was among the evacuated crowd.

"What about them?" Adriana asked and pointed to the group.

"I haven't gotten to them yet, I was just about to start getting statements,"

"I'll take theirs," Adriana said and she walked up to the crew.

As Adriana approached Connor's eyes went wide and he instantly hid behind Luffy and held onto the pirate captain's leg in fear. Luffy looked down in surprise but seeing as the Straw Hats were trying to see what was going he ignored the boy. Robin noticed Adriana approach and went to talk to her.

"Miss Police Chief, is everything all right?" Robin asked "When can we go back into the museum,"

"Not for a while, it's a crime scene now. Was your group all together?" Adriana asked.

"Yes I believe so. We looked at different exhibits but we were always in eyesight of each other," Robin confirmed.

"I see...did your group check in any bags or weapons when you arrived?"

"Yes as a matter of fact, 1 bag and 4 swords,"

"Was one of them a small dull edged blade with an A emblem on it?"

"Yes that one belongs to Connor...why?" Robin asked.

"I see...could I get your group to stand over there with those three gentlemen," Adriana asked an pointed to where the other suspects were.

Robin nodded and told the crew what Adriana wanted, they made their way over to the other suspects. A short time later the crowd began to clear and Dwaine and Fidel came out carrying evidence bags. Adriana grabbed the one with the murder weapon in it and walked over towards the Straw Hats.

"Which one of you owns this sword?" Adriana demanded and held it up.

"Me, that's mine," Connor spoke up, he carefully poked his head out from behind Luffy.

The others could tell he was afraid of something.

Before Adriana could say anything Fidel came up to her.

"Chief we found a second body, it was Wilson the bag clerk," Fidel said gravely.

"WHAT?!" Adriana screamed "How did he die?"

"A sword though his heart, like Currie. Only it's a white hilted Kattana," Dwaine explained.

"WHAT?!" Zoro screamed.

"Do you own a sword of that description?" Adriana accused.

"Yes I do and I was told I would get it back. When I find out who touched it I'll kill them," Zoro threatened.

"I see so we have two bodies and both murder weapons belong to pirates...You're all under arrest for the murder of Mr. Currie and Wilson the clerk," Adriana said seriously.

"WHAT?!" The Straw Hats shouted.

* * *

Jack was currently sleeping soundly in the men's quarters in the Merry as soon as he arrived at the ship he slipped into some sleep wear and immediately fell fast asleep in one of the hammocks, he was suddenly awaken by a knock on the door.

"Is there a Jack Claymore in there?" a male voice asked.

"Yeah hold on a sec," Jack said as he slowly stumbled to his feet and dragged himself to the door, when he opened it there were two men in police uniforms standing there

"Can I help you?" Jack asked sounding extremely tired.

"I'm officer Dwaine this is my partner officer Fidel, are you Mr. Claymore?" the older officer asked.

"Yes what's this about?"

"We need you to get dressed Mr. Claymore the chief wishes to talk to you," officer Dwaine said.

"Alright give me a second," Jack said.

Jack got dress into his regular clothes and followed the officers out, they led Jack off the Merry and to the dock where Adriana was taking a call on her snail phone.

"Ok thanks Camille," Adriana said as she hung up.

"Sorry I couldn't fetch you myself Jack I had to take that," Adriana apologized.

"That's alright what's this all about?" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid there's been a double homicide," Adriana said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, who were the victims?" Jack asked.

"Mr. Currie and the clerk at the museum," Adriana answered.

"I'm sure that will be quite a lost to the Island, but why does this involve me?" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid your crew is the main suspects," Adriana said.

"What? That's not possible," Jack said.

"Their weapons were used in the murder, Connor's sword was used to kill Mr. Currie and Zoro's white katana was used to kill the clerk," Adriana said.

Jack instantly focused his soul sense on his friends but found he could not track their souls, he thought it was odd but noticed he couldn't feel any of the souls around him. Not even of the police officers in front of him.

'What the hell…why can't I feel anyone?' Jack thought to himself.

"Where are they now?" Jack asked.

"We're keeping them locked up at the jail," Adriana answered.

"Alright just..." Jack stopped talking when he heard a howl close by, he looked to his left and his face grew a look of horror as he stared at nothing.

'No…No why are they here? Are they the ones that migrated over or are they here for something else?' Jack panicked

"Jack you okay?" Adriana asked.

"Uhm…yeah I'm fine could you take me to my friends please?" Jack asked.

Adriana and the other officers escorted Jack to the village jail, along the way Jack kept looking over his shoulder and all around him; the officers just figured he was nervous. Jack kept trying to focus his soul sense and summon a small flame but nothing worked. At one stage even tried to turn into his Rider form but nothing happened.

Once they entered the building Jack was led down to the basement where the cells were located, the Straw Hats were separated into two cells the girls were kept in one and the men in the other.

"Jack!" the crew said excitedly.

Connor took a look at Jack and instantly grabbed onto Usopp for protection and hid his face in the snipers side. This surprised Usopp and the other Straw Hats, Jack however frowned and as it seemed Connor was afraid of him.

"Connor…you okay?" Usopp asked.

"No…it's going to eat me," Connor said fearfully.

Jack looked down in shame, he could feel the fear that Connor was giving off and it was a lot. He had hoped that Connor would not be afraid of him but sadly it looked like the boy had come to his senses.

"Jack's not going to eat you," Usopp assured.

"Not him the thing that's following him,"

The Straw Hats peered behind Jack but saw nothing.

"Kid…there's nothing there," Zoro claimed.

"Yes there is, it followed Jack…I can feel it," Connor said terrified "Don't let them eat me,"

Jack's eyes narrowed, he was relieved that Connor was not scared of him; Jack took a glance behind him.

'Connor must be sensing them…but can he see them?' Jack wondered.

"Connor can you see anything behind me?" Jack asked.

"Don't make me look I don't want to look," Connor begged as he started to cry.

'So that's a no…but he can feel them. Just how sensitive is he to the supernatural world and is this because of his sight or his age?' Jack asked himself.

Usopp started to comfort Connor and assuring him that there was nothing there but Connor did not calm down.

"So are you being arrested too?" Luffy asked worriedly.

"Mr. Claymore has an alibi he was with me during the time of the murder," Adriana said.

"Jack you've got to tell them we…" Luffy started but Jack stopped him.

"Not another word Luffy," Jack said seriously.

"I believe you've read my clients their rights," Jack said.

"Clients? You're their attorney?" Adriana asked.

"Before our date I read up on the Islands law in hopes that I might impress you if the topic came up," Jack said with a slight blush.

"Your laws are very similar to the ones back home especially when it comes to human rights, one of which is the right to an attorney," Jack said.

"And that's you?"

"Guy's am I your lawyer?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" They all said in unison.

"There you have it and I'd like to talk with my clients alone," Jack said.

Adriana looked at Connor.

"Is he going to be alright?" Adriana asked in concern.

"Oh yeah, once I calm him down he'll be fine," Usopp assured.

Adriana got closer and bent down to Connor's level trying to appear as friendly as possible.

"Hey it's alright," she tried, Adriana reached her hand out but it had the opposite affect.

"NOOO STAY AWAY!" Connor screamed in terror and held Usopp tighter.

Adriana was stunned at the boy's reaction as were the others, Connor did not act like this the first time she had approached them, Jack suspected it was due to the things following him and Connor would be terrifed of evryone and evrything until they had gone. Adriana stood up she and the rest of the officers left the pirates to talk in private.

Jack walked over to a chair that was sat in front of the cells and sat down to catch his breath. He glanced at Connor who was trembling in fear.

"So how was the museum?" Jack asked, trying to get his mind of the frightened boy.

"It was going good till your girlfriend arrested us bone head," Zoro said.

"She's not his girlfriend!" Nami said.

"Why didn't you just break out?" Jack asked.

"I told them not to," Luffy said.

"Why?"

"We don't have to you just find the real murderer, use your stare and we're home free," Luffy said.

"That would be a great plan except for one problem," Jack said.

"What's that?" Sanji asked.

"My powers aren't working," Jack said.

"WHAT?!" the crew shouted.

"Are you sure?" Usopp asked.

"Positive, I can't sense souls, I can only just feel emotions and only if their strong emotions and I've been trying to riderize but nothing is working," Jack said.

"Are there any other symptoms?" Chopper asked.

"I feel very weak and tired, I don't know how but I think something is draining my powers," Jack said.

"Is that even possible?" Robin asked.

"As far as I know nothing like this has ever happened before, but I'm afraid it's very serious," Jack said.

"How serious?" Nami asked.

"Deadly, the spirit of vengeance and I are combined we are one, if he's separated from me...I'll die permanently," Jack said.

"That's it! Luffy we have to bust out of here," Zoro said.

"Jack if we get you away from here will that help?" Luffy asked.

"I doubt it I need to find what's doing this and destroy it," Jack said

"Nami how long till the log pose resets?"

"Three more days," Nami answered.

"Jack you were basically a detective back home right?" Luffy asked, but Jack was distracted as he was staring at a corner of the room with an intense look.

"Jack!" Luffy shouted gaining his attention.

"Huh….Yeah basically,"

"Alright then, you have three days to solve this, after that we break out and help you find what's doing this before we high tail it out of here," Luffy said.

"I won't let you guys down," Jack said.

"We know you won't," Luffy said with a huge smile.

"Right on a more serious note, how did Connor's sword wind up in Mr. Currie's chest," Jack asked.

"I didn't do it, please don't punish me," Connor begged, he had not calmed down yet.

"Connor I don't doubt that and I'm not going to punish you but…why weren't your weapons with you?"

"It's a tourist attraction; they had a no weapons policy so we checked them into a cloak room. we were assured we'd get them back on the way out," Zoro claimed irritably.

"Seems legit...Mr. Currie was a fruit user so let's hope they don't find out what Connor's sword is made from. When you guys were in the museum at the time you didn't separate or leave to go..."

"Kill someone," Robin finished.

"I was going to say use the bathroom, but that works to," Jack joked.

"We were all together from the moment we left you on the beach," Luffy claimed.

"I wonder if I could help solve this case,"

"What are you a detective now?" Sanji asked.

"I'll have you know that the Super Hero business has a lot of detective work involved. It'll be harder without my powers but I think I can manage,"

"Well get going you're on a time limit remember,"

"Yeah...I'll go and talk to Adriana," Jack said and got up.

"Already on a first name basis, you do work fast," Zoro joked.

"On second thought you just might be a murder Zoro," Jack said; he was about to walk off when he froze and looked over his shoulder Jack shuddered before moving on.

"Bone head seem a bit off to you?" Zoro asked.

"He's probably just nervous," Luffy shrugged, just then the crew hear a long howl that chilled them to the bone.

Jack walked out of the cell, once the door was closed he sighed. Adriana was on the phone talking to someone and it sounded important.

'So much for nothing going wrong,' Jack thought to himself before looking at several spots in the room, 'and then there's you,'

"Hey you okay man?" Dwaine asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. So any chance I could help out on the case," Jack answered.

"So are you really a pirate?"

"What answer won't get me arrested?"

"Heh I like you. I've never been on a pirate ship before so today was an experience,"

"Oh...what did you think?"

"I am very disappointed. I was expecting it to be bigger and more crowded. We looked in the other rooms and there was no one,"

"Yeah we're a pretty small crew,"

"So you're telling me that the entire crew is locked up in our cell?"

"Well all but me," Jack confirmed.

"Hold on, you're sailing the Grand Line with 10 people, are you lot insane?" Fidel interrupted, he had been listing into the conversation.

"Not a day goes by where I don't question the sanity of this particular group...I wonder if that makes me insane, I mean I did join them,"

"There's a simple test for that. Do you hear voices in your head?" Dwaine joked.

"Umm..."

"Never mind...hey did you want to get a drink later?" Dwaine asked.

"You're an officer of the law and I'm a pirate,"

"And I know of a great local bar besides the girls there are mighty fine looking if you know what I mean," Dwaine said slyly and gave Jack a wink.

'Oh goodie another Dean,' Jack thought.

"I'll think about it," Jack answered.

"So what happened to the murder weapons?" Jack asked.

"They've been sent away for testing, we'll have them and the results back tomorrow," Fidel answered.

'Crap...' Jack thought.

Adriana finally got off the phone and walked over to the boys.

"Right Camille and I are off to interview Richard, Alfred and Mr. Jond. Dwaine I want financial check on those three and see what you can dig up on the pirates,"

"You got it," Dwaine answered.

"Fidel, go through everything you recovered from the crime scene and dust it for prints...And no one eat that devil fruit we recovered," Adriana ordered and walked out with her partner.

Jack ran after her.

"Adriana wait a sec," Jack called after her.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could help. I was a P.I after all,"

"Hmm...You're not a suspect and it would be immoral to let you help, not to mention against the rules,"

"Oh," Jack said depressed.

"But then again you are a pirate and I can't let someone like you roam free...So I suppose you can tag along just so I can keep my eyes on you," Adriana claimed.

Jack blushed.

"Adriana there is a murder to solve remember," Camille interrupted.

"You're no fun," Adriana huffed.

Adriana, Camille and Jack headed out to interrogate the suspects.

Inside the police station Fidel and Dwaine were a bit nervous about being left with a well-known pirate crew.

As Jack Adriana and Camille, headed towards Mr. Currie mansion to interrogate Alfred, Camille couldn't help but be fascinated with the pirate.

"Mr. Claymore you said you were a P.I right?" Camille asked.

"Yep,"

"Then why are you with a pirate crew?"

"It's complicated, but technically I'm still a P.I, it just stands for pirate investigator now," Jack joked, which got a giggle from Adriana.

The three entered the mansion and found Alfred in the large study where he appeared to be attending to Mr. Currie's affairs and was clearly very distraught over his master's death.

"Excuse me Alfred?" Adrianna said.

"Yes how may I help you?" Alfred said as he stood to greet the three.

"I'm chief Adriana, this is officer Camille and this is detective Claymore he's a P.I who is consulting on Mr. Currie's murder" Adriana explained.

'Consulting detective…I like the sound of that,' Jack thought to himself as he smiled.

"Ah yes how can I be of assistance?"

"We we're hoping you could tell us everything that happened before the murder," Adriana said.

"Well everything was going fine, the tours started a 10 like they do every day, master Currie retreated to his safe room so he wouldn't harm any of the guests, then around one I delivered him his afternoon tea," Alfred explained.

"About an hour later the alarm was tripped," Camille said.

"Where were up when that happened?" Jack asked.

"I was the one leading the tour, as the head butler I also give the tour when I'm not tending to my master," Alfred said.

"Were they a part of it?" Jack asked as he showed the butler a picture on his phone of the crew.

"I defiantly remember the green haired gentleman; I believe he fell asleep a couple of times but I'm not sure about the rest,"

"Could you please take us to the safe room?" Adriana asked.

The butler lead the three investigators down to the safe room in the basement of the mansion on the way Jack noticed a large wardrobe next to the lead room.

"What do you keep in there?" Jack asked as he pointed at the wardrobe.

"That's where we keep the radiation proof suits, we use those to protect us when we tend to the master," the butler explained.

"Mind if I take a look?" Jack asked.

"Of course not,"

Jack opened the closet and saw two adult size suits along with a couple breathing units that went along with them, Jack thoroughly searched the wardrobe making sure there weren't any more suits.

"There's only two," Jack said.

"Of course, the only ones who visited master Currie were myself and his lawyer Richard" Alfred explained though he said Richard's name with much distain.

"So I take it you don't have any children size suits?" Jack asked.

"Certainly not, the master had no children and none were allowed down here," Alfred informed.

"You sounded like you don't care for Richard," Adriana said.

"I never cared for the man, he's nothing but a slimy weasel, greedy and money grubbing, I have no idea how the master didn't throttle him on a regular basis, actually he came to visit master Currie right after I delivered the tea," Alfred said.

"Thank you Alfred, we'll take it from here," Adriana said.

The three entered the room to search for clues everything was as Adriana left it but Jack checked the desk over and found two documents.

"Check this out," Jack said.

"What are those?" Camille asked.

"This is a copy of Mr. Curries will," Jack said.

"It says he's leaving everything to Alfred," Adriana added.

"Richard must of delivered it today," Jack deduced.

"What's the other one?" Camille asked.

"It's from that Jond fellow...well this is interesting, it says that he was representing the government, they wanted Currie to work for them," Jack said.

"Currie would never do that he hated those pigs," Adriana said.

"Listen to this: Mr. Currie we have been more than generous in our offers for your service, if you continue to turn us down we will be force to result to more drastic measures," Jack read from the letter.

"Sounds like we better go talk to this Jond guy," Adriana said.

The three left the mansion and made their way to their next suspect along the way Camille had a few questions for Jack.

"So why you'd ask about the suits?"

"The sword that killed Currie belonged to my friend Connor; those suits were way too big for him. There's no way he could wear them; and without the suits he couldn't get close to Currie," Jack explained.

"I hate to play devil advocate Jack, but he could have just loaned his sword to someone else," Adriana explained.

"True but that brings me to my other piece of evidence Connor and Zoro are very protective of their weapons they would never just give them to someone, also the swords were left with the bodies Zoro would never leave his sword behind especially his white one he would cut his own arm off before he did that," Jack explained.

"I'm afraid it's all circumstantial," Adriana said.

"I know but I refuse to give up on them," Jack said.

"You're very loyal I admire that in a man," Adriana said as she locked her arm around Jack's.

Jack and the two officers arrived at their next destination, Richard's law office. It was in one of the lager buildings on the Island and they were shown into Richard's office right away. Richard was wearing a suit and was on the phone to someone, they were yelling; the lawyer hung up when he noticed the three visitors.

"Ah Adriana I've been expecting you," Richard greeted.

"You were?" Adriana asked surprised.

"Yes you are investigating my client's death correct? Who is your friend?" Richard asked and gestured at Jack.

"Jack Claymore, consulting P.I," Jack introduced and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Now what can I help you with," Richard said shaking the Rider's hand.

"We were told by Alfred that you saw Mr. Currie today?" Camille began.

"Yes it was about his will...it's not that suspicious is it?"

"No, do you mind telling me what he wanted to change,"

"That's the thing he didn't change anything,"

"Nothing at all?" Jack asked surprised.

"No he wanted to make sure that everything he owned went to Alfred his butler. He made that will over 15yrs ago and he checks it every 3yrs and in that time he has only ever changed one thing,"

"Which is..." Adriana asked.

"His devil fruit, he originally wanted it to go to an old friend of his named Poole but he changed it 6 years ago so now it will go to Alfred as well,"

"Why the change?" Jack asked.

"Poole died 7yrs ago, in an accident,"

"Oh bummer,"

"Where were you between 1-2pm today?" Adriana asked.

"Well I finished my meeting with Mr. Currie just before 1 and left a copy of his will at his house and then I went to lunch at the museum's cafe. I was there until the alarm went off," Richard claimed.

"That's easy enough to check, can we have a copy of the Will?" Adriana asked.

"Sure umm..." Richard looked through his papers and found a copy "Here you go,"

Adriana took the will and thanked the lawyer for his help. They left to head back to the police station.

"So was it me or did that Lawyer seem too cooperative?" Jack asked.

"He did didn't he...Camille I'm going to need you to look over this when we get back," Adriana said and her partner nodded.

Once they got back to the police station Fidel greeted them and Dwaine wasn't in sight.

"Weren't there two of you?" Jack asked.

"Dwaine is talking to the pirates," Fidel answered.

Jack's eyes widened and rushed off to the cells. He came in through the door and breathed a sigh of relief that the Straw Hats were still there. However as soon as Jack came in Connor started to panic again.

"Damn it he had just calmed down too," Sanji cursed.

"So there was this giant robot thing and Jack just ripped its arm off like tissue paper," Usopp said "He then rips the other one off and starts smacking the robot around like a ball saying 'Stop hitting yourself' over and over,'"

"You're joking, a scrawny kid like that," Dwaine replied.

"It happened and then he...Hi Jack," Usopp stopped when he saw Jack standing behind him.

Dwaine turned and gave Jack a wave before turning back to Usopp.

"So then what happened?" he asked eagerly.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"The Chief told me to get backgrounds on your crew but apart from three of them I could not find anything. So I decided to ask them about it," Dwaine explained.

"We're all from the East Blue so the government won't have anything on us," Nami explained.

"We got talking and then he asked about you so Usopp's been telling a very interesting story about the Island with the kidnappers," Chopper said.

"Of course he is," Jack sighed; he could feel a headache coming on.

"Did Connor calm down after I left?" Jack asked.

"Yeah he did but now he's started back up again…I have no idea what's got into him," Luffy answered.

"Now what happened with the robot?" Dwaine asked enthusiastically, eager to hear the rest of the story.

Jack walked back to the main part of the station, Fidel looked at him suspiciously.

"Dwaine's been in there for a while now, what's taking him so long?" Fidel asked.

"Let's just say that one of our members is very good at storytelling," Jack answered.

Fidel gave him a sceptical look and went into the cell to check on his friend; he did not come out again.

"Jack look at this," Camille said getting the Rider's attention. Jack came over and saw the will.

"I've just finished going over this and it looks like Richard is set to inherit 10% of Mr. Currie's fortune," Camille explained.

"Only 10%?"

"Yes the rest goes to Alfred. It appears that the money was to come out of his bank account,"

"How much does he have?" Adriana asked coming over.

"According to this...500,000,000 belis...Whoa where would he get this from?"

"He takes a share of all the ticket sales into his house right? But it's only a small percentage," Adriana confirmed.

"So where did he get this much money from?" Jack wounded.

"Camille look into it, Jack you come with me we're going to pay the government rep a visit," Adriana ordered.

Jack and Adriana headed to the grand hotel where Bames Jond was staying at, once they reached the service desk the clerk informed them Mr. Jond was at the hotel's casino, they arrived at the casino to find Jond at the black jack table.

"Mr. Jond?" Adriana asked.

"Yes," Jond responded.

"I'm Chief Adriana, this is detective Claymore, we're investigating the Currie case," Adriana introduced.

"Ah yes nasty business, can I offer you two a martini?"

"We're on duty, but we do have some questions," Adriana said.

"I'm afraid I'm a tad busy at the moment, perhaps you could stop by later," Jond said as he turned his attention back to the table.

"Look buddy, my friends are taking the heat for this, I'm not leaving till I get some answers," Jack said as he sat down next to the government man.

"You're very persistent detective; may I offer a gentleman's wager?" Jond asked.

"I'm listening," Jack said.

"One round, I win you leave me to take the casinos money, you win I tell you everything you want to know," Jond said.

"I'm in," Jack said.

"Jolly good, but what do you say we make this a bit more interesting, shall we say a thousand each?"

"Chump change, make it five," Jack said which caused Adriana to raise an eyebrow.

"You're a gambler detective, I like that five thousand it is," Jond said.

Jond put out his chips, while Jack laid down five thousand belies the dealer dealt each man two cards each Jond went first he looked at his cards.

"Hit me," He said the dealer laid down a seven.

"Hit me," The dealer laid down a two.

"I'm good," Jond said with a smile.

Jack looked at his cards as the dealer turned to him.

"Hit me," Jack said the dealer laid down the ace of spades.

"I'm good," Jack said a bit nervous.

"Mr. Jond?" The dealer asked.

Jond turned over his cards to reveal he had two fives, that along with the seven and two gave him nineteen.

"Your move detective," Jond said.

Jack turned over his cards, Jond was surprised to see he had two fives, that plus the ace of spades added up to twenty one.

"Black Jack," the Rider said with a grin as the dealer handed him Jond's chips.

"What would you like to know?" Jond asked defeated.

"We review Currie's bank records he has 500,000,000 million belies, I don't know much Mr. Jond but I know a bribe when I see one," Jack said.

"We prefer the term generous donation," Jond said.

"Of course you do, but Currie wouldn't play ball, so what are the drastic measures you mentioned?"

"Not what you're thinking, I was going to dig up some dirt on Currie but the man was so clean he squeaked," Jond said.

"And you wanted him alive, A dead man can't do the government's dirty work," Jack said.

"It would be rather difficult yes, " Jond said.

"I think I've got what I needed," Jack said as he stood up.

"The government wants their money back detective," Jond said.

"And people in hell want ice water but give them this as my generous donation," Jack said as he slid a single chip toward Jond.

"Thank you for your cooperation, and please tell the dragons Jack Claymore says hello, and I'll be seeing them real soon," Jack said as he and Adriana walked away.

"Jack that was amazing!" Adriana said as Jack cashed in the chips.

"Where'd you get the money?" Adriana asked.

"Borrowed some from Nami's treasure before I left the ship," Jack said as he pocket his winnings.

"And she'd be ok with that?"

"Absolutely not if she ever finds out I'm dead," Jack said with a laugh.

"Wait you bet her money knowing she'd kill you if you lost?" Adriana asked.

"I wasn't going to lose," Jack said as they left the casino.

"How are you sure?"

"Two reasons, the first being the same reason he would talk, he was nursing his fourth martini he was well lubricated he just needed the right push," Jack said.

"What's the second?"

"I was counting cards," Jack said with a Cheshire grin.

"You were cheating?" Adriana asked.

"I prefer the term educated gambling," Jack said.

"Who taught you to do that?"

"My mother, she always said if you can't win fair then cheat," Jack said.

"You know I should probably arrest you," Adriana said with a sly smile.

"You're going to arrest a pirate for cheating? That's like arresting a fish for swimming," Jack said with his own smile.

"So are you and Nami an item?" Adriana asked a bit nervous.

"Nah a girl like her isn't interested in a guy like me," Jack said.

"Well her loss then," Adriana said as she hooked her arm with Jack's.

Jack and Adriana headed back to the police station, when they arrived Camille approached them.

"Adriana I was just about to call you, that money in Mr. Currie's account was put there by the government yesterday," Camille claimed.

"So the government tried to bribe Currie and now that he's dead they want their money back," Jack summarized "Can they do that?"

"Some cases yes, but I spoke with an independent law firm and a local judge, Currie's will is not only legal but also very clear about who gets what and now that he's dead valid," Fidel piped up.

"So Alfred just became a very rich man...Let's go over what we've got so far. Mr. Curries house alarms were trigged when?" Adriana asked.

"1:35 pm," Camille answered.

"And the entire house was evacuated, guests and staff as per normal procedure. I found the body at 1:42 pm when i6 went down to check on Mr. Currie," Adriana clamed.

"Before the alarm was triggered Mr. Currie had an appointment with his lawyer to check his will and that was at 12:30pm. He left at 1pm and was at the Museums cafe until he was evacuated with everyone else," Dwaine claimed.

"Do we have confirmation on that?" Jack asked.

"Yes I spoke to the staff and all of them say he was there at the time...apparently he's a regular customer," Dwaine answered.

"Okay what about Mr. Government?" Adriana asked.

"He tried and failed to bribe Mr. Currie and now he's dead he can't get the money back because it belongs to Alfred. Mr. Jond was on his phone in the foyer when the alarm went off," Camille said.

"And then there are the pirates who were on the tour with Alfred leading it...and we found their weapons in the victims' chest," Adriana stated.

"So how did they kill two people without being seen or missed?" Fidel asked.

"They didn't," Jack defended.

"Look I know they're your friends and all but I think we're not asking the right question...why did Mr. Currie die?" Camille asked.

"That's a good point," Adriana added.

"The two victims had swords through their chests, I'd be suspiciously if they were still alive," Jack stated.

"Actually Mr. Curries fruit was a Logia type, he was pretty much invulnerable," Adriana explained.

"Not to mention any meatal he came in contact with tended to melt," Dwaine added.

"Logia type…that's the kind of fruit that lets you controls an element right?" Jack asked.

It had been a awhile since he had read the Devil fruit book.

Camille nodded.

"That's right, it makes your body that element and if you take damage it heals you right away," Camille answered.

'Oh Shit,' Jack thought.

Adriana looked at her watch.

"It's almost 6pm let's wrap it up and come back tomorrow with a fresh start, Jack if you want to talk to your friends now's the time. Fidel do you mind watching them tonight?" Adriana asked.

"Not at all," Fidel answered.

"Hey Jack here's the name of the bar I know meet you there in an hour," Dwaine said and handed Jack a piece of paper with an address written on it.

Jack sighed and went into the cells and Connor went back into his panicked state.

"Hey guys," He greeted his friends.

"Hi Jack, did you prove we're not the killers yet?" Luffy asked.

Jack shook his head.

"Not yet and I have some bad news," he said "Mr. Currie was a logia type user so normal weapons would not have hurt him,"

The Straw Hats faces fell.

"It gets worse. They sent Connor's sword off for testing and I'm pretty sure they'll find out what it's made of," Jack finished.

"But that means they'll suspect Connor even more," Nami realized.

"But I didn't do it…I swear I didn't kill that man," Connor claimed fearfully.

"I know, but I just wanted to give you the heads up,"

"Jack you look exhausted, are you going to be okay?" Chopper asked concerned.

"I don't know...I've been feeling weaker lately," Jack confirmed "maybe I'll skip the drinks tonight,"

"Wait you got invited out to a bar...what the hell are you still doing here?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah just because we can't have fun doesn't mean you shouldn't," Usopp claimed.

"But it's with one of the officers," Jack said.

"So it's a perfect time to get him drunk and find out what he knows," Robin advised.

"Plus you might meet Mrs. Claymore," Sanji teased.

"Uhgghh can't you take this situation seriously?" Jack moaned.

"We are, your confidence is a very serious issue," Luffy claimed.

"I mean the murder charges," Jack confirmed.

"You do know that we could break out easily right? We're pirates murder charges are part of the job," Nami reminded him.

"So someone frames you for murder and you shrug it off but my love life is top priority?"

"Yes," the Straw Hats said in unison.

"Fine have it your way just please still be here in the morning," Jack begged.

"We will have fun," Luffy said.

Jack walked out and headed to the bar that Dwaine had given him. it was a small place on the beach and it was quite nice. Jack was early so he grabbed a table and waited for Dwaine to show up.

"Man I'm so tired," Jack said out loud, he heard some loud barking and looked outside the bar.

"And you lot aren't helping,"

He knew something was doing this to him he narrowed down the suspects to either witch or demon so while he waited he ordered two beers and spiked one with some holy water just to be safe.

"Hey Jack glad you could make!" It Dwaine said as he sat down next to the Rider.

"You order this for me? Aww you shouldn't have," Dwaine said as he drank the beer.

"I swear they water this brew down," Dwaine said.

'Well not him,' Jack thought.

"You feeling alright Jack? You look like crap," Dwaine said.

"Thanks, but I'm fine just a lot of stress," Jack said.

"Yeah your friends got a bum rap, they speak pretty highly of you, they've got complete confidence that you'll get them off," Dwaine said.

"I plan on it," Jack said as he drank his beer.

"Speaking of getting people off, you should totally nail that red head chick," Dwaine said.

Jack instantly spat out his beer as he hack and coughed as he struggled to catch his breath.

"You alright?" Dwaine asked.

"What did you say?" Jack asked.

"I think that red head has the hots for you, if I was your age I'd totally take advantage," Dwaine said as he sipped his drink.

"You are very delusion," Jack said.

"To be young and ignorant," Dwaine said with a chuckle he finished his beer and got the waitress attention.

"Sweetheart can I get two more beers?" Dwaine asked.

"I haven't finished my first," Jack said.

"Who said one was for you?" Dwaine asked.

'This is going to be easier than I thought,' Jack thought to himself.

An hour and six beers and two insulted blondes later Dwaine was singing like a canary, Jack had decided to milk him for answers.

"Honestly *hic* Jack you don't *hic* have anything to worry about," Dwaine said as he finished his seventh beer.

"And why's that?" Jack asked.

"Your friends *hic* are free *hic* as birds," Dwaine slurred.

"They've got witnesses*hic* and no motive *hic*,"

"Anything weird happening with the case?" Jack asked.

"Naaahhh, well there was this one thing," Dwaine said.

"What's that?"

"The autopsy report *hic* the clerks heart stopped before *hic* he was stabbed," Dwaine said.

"You sure? What about Currie?" Jack asked.

"Nope *hic* sword went right through his *hic* the doc suspects old Wilson's ticker gave out *hic* when he saw his attacker," Dwaine said as he started his ninth beer.

"Thanks Dwaine you enjoy your night," Jack said as he stood up to leave.

"Will *hic* do," Dwaine said before he fell out of his chair.

Jack left the bar and headed for the police station once there he found Fidel falling asleep in a chair outside the door that lead to the cell room, Jack poured a cup of coffee and spiked it with holy water.

"Hey Fidel," Jack said as he kicked the officers foot.

"Immaawake!" Fidel shouted as he woke up.

"Oh Jack it's you," Fidel said.

"Not much of night person huh?" Jack asked.

"Yeah glad it was you and not the chief," Fidel said.

"This should help," Jack said as he handed Fidel the coffee.

"Thanks but you look like you need it more than me," Fidel said as he drank the coffee.

"I've been getting that a lot, I need to talk to my clients," Jack said.

"Uhm sure but they're asleep," Fidel said.

"Trust me they'll want to hear this," Jack said.

Jack entered the cell room and found the Straw Hats fast asleep Connor was currently sleeping with his head leaning against Zoro while the rest were lying all over the place. Jack noticed that Connor face was scorched up and he was twitching a bit.

'He's probably having a nightmare,' Jack thought.

"Guys wake up," Jack said when he got no response Jack rolled his eyes he grabbed a bucket and started banging it against the cell.

"What's happening!?" Luffy yelled as he woke up.

"Oh good you're awake," Jack said.

"WHAT THE HELL BONE HEAD!" Zoro yelled.

Connor blinked as he woke up, he saw Jack and instantly grabbed on to Zoro for dear life, he hid hid face in the swordsmans cloths and started trembling.

"Something happened at the bar," Jack said.

"You met a girl and took her back to the ship! Details!" Sanji yelled as he pressed his face up against the cell Jack threw the bucket at his face.

"No you freaking pervert! Dwaine told me about the autopsy," Jack said.

"What did you learn?" Robin asked.

"The clerk Wilson his heart stopped before he was stabbed," Jack said.

"Ok...so?" Luffy asked

"When demons kill they do it two ways, one is messy and a blood bath that's when they want you to know it was them, the second way they do it more subtle break the neck stop the heart something like that then make it look like a regular murder," Jack said.

"Why would they do it like that?" Chopper asked.

"To fool hunters usually, but I think these murders were caused to frame you so I'll stay on the Island," Jack said.

"Why would a demon want that?" Nami asked.

"I think the same demon that did the murders is also the one stealing my powers," Jack said.

"Are you sure?" Usopp asked.

"The only things powerful enough to do that are demons or a witch but if it was a witch it would be extraordinarily powerful, I'm talking head of the grand coven powerful," Jack said

"You think it might be that bad?" Luffy asked.

"No the members off the grand coven are notorious snobs they view demons below them, so that leaves a demon," Jack said.

"Wouldn't you of known a demon was here when we arrived?" Zoro asked.

"Not if they had a special concealment spell, or hex bag it would have hidden them long enough to start draining my powers," Jack said.

"Any idea who it is?" Zoro asked.

"I know it's not Dwaine or Fidel, I put holy water in their drinks, but besides them no," Jack said.

"Jack why would a demon want your powers?" Nami asked.

"Besides killing me, they could do a lot of damage with the power of a Rider, including letting Lucifer out of his cage," Jack said this caused the pirate to grow very quiet.

"You don't think they'd actually do it do you?" Luffy asked.

"This world has no hunters and no angel short of an archangel could get here, I'm their biggest threat with me gone and Lucifer free this world could be a demons paradise," Jack said.

"You've got to hurry bone head," Zoro said.

* * *

 _ **Please submit the name of the person who you think did it Clue: It was not Connor.**_


	20. Death in Paradise Pt2

_**A.n We own Nothing**_

 _ **Also Congratulates to joroh, for being the only one to guess murderer correctly. Well done.**_

 ** _As always please Review_**

* * *

After talking with the Straw Hats Jack went back to the ship along the way he could hear the heavy footsteps and the panting that had been following him all day and night, once he reached the ship he went straight to bed, he did not even bother changing; he was so tired. The next morning when he woke up very late, Jack went straight to the kitchen.

"Sanji did you save me some...," Jack began but stopped when he saw that no one was in the kitchen.

"Oh right..." Jack sighed and remembered that his friends were in jail.

He made himself some toast and a cup of coffee for breakfast, once he finished he walked out onto the deck and was about to head out to the police station when he stopped at the gang plank and looked up and down the dock staring at nothing.

"And you're all still here, yippee," Jack said before heading towards town.

As he approached the police station he noticed that all the crew were sitting out front, Dwaine, Fidel and Camille was with them. The only ones that weren't were Luffy and Connor.

"Hey bone head," Zoro greeted once he saw Jack.

"Guys what are you doing? Please tell me you did not break out of Jail," Jack pleaded.

"Don't worry they're all being released," Fidel assured.

"Well…all but one," Dwaine clarified.

"Which one? Where's Luffy?"

"Connor has to stay," Sanji said seriously.

"What why?"

"The labs got back to us this morning, they confirmed two things one the clerk was definitely dead before your friends sword wound up in his chest," Dwaine confirmed.

"And the second?" Jack asked anxiously.

"Mr. Currie was killed by your young friend's sword...and it's made out of Sea stone," Dwaine said gravely.

"I finally got through all of the security footage and your friends were all together at the time of the murder so they have an Alibi, but..."

"But Connor's sword was defiantly the murder weapon," Jack sighed "Where's Luffy?"

"Inside talking to your girlfriend," Usopp gestured behind him "He was not too happy that we had to leave Connor here,"

"I'll bet," Jack said and walked in to the police station; Luffy and Adriana were too busy arguing to notice him.

Jack slipped past them and headed to the cells, Connor was sitting alone in the cell that the others were kept in, once Connor saw Jack his eyes went wide and he coward into the corner of the cell as he trembled in fear.

"Connor it's okay," Jack tried to reassure him.

"No they're going to eat me," Connor said fearfully as he pointed behind Jack.

"No they won't I promise," Jack said.

"They're scary," Connor said, it broke Jack's unbeating heart to see him like this.

"I know they are buddy but you're completely safe," Jack said.

"A…a…are you sure?" Connor asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, they're not after you so they won't hurt you," Jack claimed.

"Who are they after?" Connor asked.

"Me buddy, they're after me," Jack said.

"Why are they after you?" Connor asked.

"Because I'm dying…but let's not worry about that let's talk about you," Jack said trying to change the subject.

"Jack…am I in trouble?"

"I'm not going to lie you are. Not all the evidence points to you but..."

"But it was my sword that killed him and it's made out of sea stone," Connor finished.

"Yeah that doesn't help...but I'm confident that I can figure this out,"

"That's good. How are you feeling lately?"

"Not great, I think I'm getting worse,"

"Oh well don't push yourself to hard….especially with them around," Connor said as he pointed behind Jack.

"You need to worry more about yourself. Hey Connor have you sensed anything odd lately?"

"No except for….well you know, and that you feel different,"

"Different how?"

"You know how I told you I could sense darkness in you, it's fading fast,"

"Shit I'm running out of time. Have you seen Strange lately?"

"No the last time I saw him was the morning of the murder,"

"Crap he probably has no clue what's going on...Connor if you see him tell him what's going on and ask if the teleporter's ready,"

"How I can't write, and even if I could I have nothing to write with," Connor reminded Jack.

"I'll write a note explain the situation and all you have to do is show it to him," Jack said getting up. "And don't worry about the murder charge I'll prove it wasn't you,"

After Jack left the cells he went over to Fidel's desk and wrote the note. Adriana noticed him and stormed over to the Rider.

'YOU!" she screamed "DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!"

Adriana shoved a report into Jack's hand and he read over it. The report was confirming that the murder weapon was a sea stone blade.

"Yeah I did," Jack answered.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT MENTION IT BEFORE?!"

"Because it would implicate my friend even more," Jack reasoned.

"Jack tell her that we are not leaving Connor alone," Luffy urged.

"Relax Connor's a minor they can't hold him here..."

"Actually we can," Adriana claimed.

"But the law..."

"States that if a person is a suspect the police have all rights to detain said person until the investigation is complete; despite age group,"

"That's not right...tell me that's not right..."

Adriana walked over to her desk and pulled out a large book, she flipped through it and found the page she was looking for and slammed it on the desk.

"Look it up yourself," Adriana ordered.

Jack looked at the page open in front of him and his eyes widened at what he saw. Adriana was right, she could legally hold Connor here and there was nothing he could do.

Jack sighed.

"Luffy she's right. Connor has to stay here alone," Jack claimed.

"No, I'm an infamous Pirate so if he stays so do I," Luffy declared.

"But that would mean surrendering yourself to the athouraties," Jack warned.

"I know..."

"I'll have to contact the Marines," Adriana claimed "Having pirates in custody for a murder inquiry is one thing but when they are not the culprit then that's when the Marines come in,"

"But if you call the Marines Connor will never get out of here," Luffy claimed.

"Exactly so you can let me and my team do their jobs or I can turn you all over to the Marines it's your choice,"

"Luffy I can still do this...trust me," Jack said.

"Fine you still have two days anyway," Luffy huffed and walked out.

The rest of Adriana's team came back in.

"Wow Chief how did you fight off an angry pirate Captain?" Fidel asked.

"It was simple, I threatened to call the Marines," Adriana claimed "Now back to work,"

Jack walked back into the cell and gave Connor his note; he also explained the situation and Connor would have to be alone for a while. Connor was not thrilled about it but Jack said he'd stay with him as long as he could.

A short time later Adriana came in and Connor stared at her in shock and he froze in complete fear. Jack looked between the two and took note of the boys' reaction; this was the second time he had seen Connor like this to her presence.

At first he thought it was just Connor being scared of the hell hounds but now he began to think there was something more to it.

"Jack we got a new lead...is he okay?" Adriana asked noticing Connor's look.

"Oh yeah he's fine I think he's a bit spooked about being left alone," Jack claimed "What's the new lead?"

"You know that phone call that Richard was having yesterday, we got the number and it was from Mr. Jond,"

"Why would a government rep call a lawyer?" Jack asked.

"That's what I want to know. Camille and I are going to have a little chat with Mr. Jond," Adriana said and left.

"I'll come with you," Jack said and got up and headed to the door.

"Back soon," Jack said to Connor.

In the office he spotted Dwaine and Fidel going over some papers.

"Hey Dwaine, could you sit with Connor until I get back? He's a bit scared of being locked up by himself," Jack asked the older officer.

"Sure I can read these in there I guess," Dwaine said and held up his papers.

Jack nodded and left to follow Adriana and Camille.

Mr. Jond was checking out of the hotel and was leaving the lobby he was about to head off to the docks when he spotted Camille and Adriana heading his way.

"Mr. Jond we have a few more questions for you," Adriana said.

Upon hearing this Mr. Jond dropped his suitcase and made a mad dash as the officers chased after him he had just rounded the corner of the hotel when he was clothes lined by someone waiting for him.

"How did I know you'd run?" Jack ask sarcastically as he stood over the government man who was rolling in pain on the ground.

"Good work Jack," Adriana said as she and Camille came around the corner.

"You broke my nose!" Jond yelled.

"You're lucky I didn't break more, get up!" Jack ordered as he dragged Jond up by his jacket.

The investigators dragged Jond back to the police station Jack bandaged up his broken nose but he made sure to soak the bandage in some holy water first and then stuck him in an interrogation room where they let him stew for a bit.

"So how are we going to go at him?" Camille asked.

"I've got this," Jack said as Adriana followed him into the room.

"You have no right to hold me here!" Jond said.

"Oh we've got every right the gig is up Jond," Jack said.

"Detective your exhaustion is obvious and clearly it's affecting your thinking as I have no idea what you're talking about," Jond said.

"You can play dumb all you want, but Richard is giving you up, isn't that right chief?" Jack asked Adriana.

"He's singing like a bird," Adriana said.

"What?! He's lying!" Jond exclaimed.

"Sure he is, we know it was your idea you told Richard to kill Currie while you took out the clerk," Jack said.

"And why would I want that?"

"Currie wasn't going to be the government's lap dog, they wanted their money back, and it was on you to get it," Adriana said.

"That's obsured!"

"Face it Jond you're done, we can prove Richard has been in contact with you, obviously telling you that we were on your trail," Jack said.

"No you've got it all wrong! Ok yes Richard and I were working together, I had convinced him to try and trick Currie into giving the money back and in exchange I promised him a much larger percentage than Currie was going to leave him," Jond said.

"Can you prove this?" Adriana asked.

"Yes yes, I have the nessicary documents that Richard was going to have Currie sign in my briefcase," Jond said.

"Then why was Richard calling you?" Jack asked.

"To inform me he couldn't get Currie to sign the papers and move on to plan B,"

"Which is?"

"Forge Curries's signature," Jond explained.

"We'll have to confirm this until then you'll be sitting put," Adriana said as she and Jack left the room.

"What a slime ball," Camille said as she approached the other investigators.

"And can you believe Richard? He was Currie's friend," Adriana said.

"There was a famous poet from my home that once wrote the first thing we do, kill all the lawyers," Jack said.

"No truer words have ever been spoken," Adriana said with a chuckle.

"Camille grab Fidel and Dwaine, round up Richard and go through Jond's briefcase find those documents," Adriana ordered.

"On it chief," Camille said as she ran off to follow her orders.

"I'm afraid this might be another dead end Jack," Adriana said.

"Yeah looks like, that's ok I'm not giving up on Connor," Jack said.

"You really believe he's innocent don't you?" Adriana asked.

"I know he is, Connor is a good kid he wouldn't do this," Jack said.

"Maybe we could talk more about it over dinner?" Adriana asked as she got closer to Jack.

"Aren't you still mad I didn't tell you about Connor's sword?" Jack asked in surprise.

"I was but you were just trying to help your friend, I can respect that, so what do you say?"

"Sure how about coming over to the ship, Sanji makes the best food," Jack suggested.

"I was kind of hoping it could just be the two of us, I know this nice little place not far from here," Adriana said.

"*gulp* uhm ok sure," Jack said a bit nervous.

"Great I'll stop by your ship around seven," Adriana said before kissing Jack on the cheek and walking off.

"Yeah seven," Jack said with a blush.

Jack turned around to leave but ran straight into a support beam; Jack quickly straightened himself out before leaving the police station and heading for the Merry.

* * *

Dwaine had been sitting just outside Connor's cell for most of the day, at first he had tried to make conversation with the boy but Connor did not respond. So he began reading his repots and making the odd comment about the case. While Dwaine wasn't paying attention he had used his second sight on the elder officer, he was white; not a friend but not an enemy either.

Connor sat there quietly and eventually Adria came back to finish up her work and head off for a date with Jack. Since Fidel watched the straw hats last night it was Dwaine's turn tonight. Fidel had some paper work to finish off and he volunteered to keep an Dwaine company for a the early evening.

Dwaine felt bad for the kid so he moved into the cell area to keep him compony but did not go into the cell itself. Around 8pm Dwaine felt thirsty.

"Hey I think I need a coffee, do you want a drink? We have some coco," Dwaine offered.

"I'm…oh no…not now," Connor said looking at the opposite wall.

"What's wrong?" Dwain asked causally.

He got his answer when Strange suddenly appeared in his Astral projection form inside the cell. Dwaine fell out of his chair in surprise and knocked over the papers he had been working on all day; he stared at the spirt in shock. Thankfully the spirt seemed to focus solely on Connor and he did not look happy.

"You have the absolute worst timing," Connor commented.

"There you are. Where have you been?!" Strange demanded.

"Right here for the last 24 hours," Connor answered.

"That's not what I meant! I have been up all night looking for your crew. I couldn't find you last night nor this morning, Castiel had to join the search,"

"Did you think to search the Island?"

"It doesn't work like that, I relay on Jack's Rider energy to locate him and your crew,"

"So that's why you always appear where we are…"

"Yes now if you could please explain why I can no longer trace it and…"

"Hey…Freeze," Dwaine demanded and pointed his gun at Strange. He had finally gotten over his initial shock of a ghost appearing in front of him.

Strange looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"A local police officer keeping an eye on me,"

Dwaine looked between the two; they clearly knew each other and Jack. So he did the only thing he could think of.

"FIDELLLL GET IN HERE!" He screamed.

Fidel burst in a few seconds later gun drawn his jaw dropped at what he saw.

"Dwaine is that a Ghost?" Fidel asked.

"Oh good you can see it to," Dwaine joked.

"Why would…wait is this a jail cell? Why are you in a cell?" Strange asked ignoring the two officers.

"Thank you for finally noticing," Connor said sarcastically "We went to a museum, some guy died and I'm the one taking the blame,"

"WHAT?!"

"Before you ask I didn't do it,"

"Oh I believe you, if you had Jack would have burned your soul by now,"

"Gee thanks…speaking of Jack he told me to show you this," Connor said and pulled out the note Jack had left; he held it up to Strange.

Strange read the note and his eyes widened in horror.

"This is not good…Where is Jack now?"

"Off investigating the murder,"

"And what are the rest of the crew doing?"

"I don't know,"

"You don't understand if Jack loses all his powers he'll die," Strange urged.

"I know he told us but I can't do anything and Jack is determined to prove my innocence. Is there any way he can get his powers back?"

"Whoever is doing this will need to store his powers in something like a magic container. If it's destroyed Jack's powers will return to him instantly,"

"But what are we supposed to look for?"

"The first thing is to find out who is draining his powers; whoever it is will likely have the container on them. Do you know when he noticed his powers were draining?"

"He was fine when we arrived, it was only yesterday that he told us he couldn't use them," Connor claimed.

"I see Jack may be in more danger then,"

"What do you mean?"

"Spells like this tend to work fast, the closer Jack is to the container or the person who cast it the faster his powers will disappear,"

"What if he were to get away, far away?"

"Then his powers will still be drained, it will take longer but the only way to stop it is to destroy the container holding them,"

"So what could be strong enough to hold someone's powers?"

"I can think of many things but I will need to consult the Winchesters to get it narrowed down,"

"Strange one more question before you go, if Jack were to go home would that stop the drain?"

"It might but he would not recover what was lost, don't go anywhere I'll be back shortly," Strange said and disappeared.

Connor sighed and looked over at the two police officers who were still staring at him.

* * *

 _Avengers Tower, New York_

When Strange returned the Avengers were waiting for him. Castiel appeared behind him with a very grim look on his face.

"Bad news, Jack is dying," Stephen said to the group.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room shouted at the same time.

Stephen then explained the note and everything that Connor had talked about. Widow was furious, she was shaking in pure rage and no one wanted to be near her.

"I'll get the books," Sam said and walked off to his room.

"I'll call Bobby," Dean added pulling out his phone.

"I will return to heaven to see if we have any record of what could steal a Rider's power," Castiel claimed and disappeared.

"I will return to my sanctum and look through my own books. I will be back in an hour or two," Stephen declared and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Widow was currently pacing the meeting room, it had already been over an hour since the Winchester Castiel and strange left and they had not yet returned, Natasha was a current hurricane of emotion, everything from rage to worry and even guilt.

At this moment some evil monster was trying to kill her eldest son and she was powerless to do anything, her and Steve could never have children of their own, but the Jack Geoff and Nate came into their lives and they were everything they could ever hope for in sons, and now one was in danger of never coming home.

She still remembered the first time Jack died, words could not describe the pain she felt as her heart broke by the loss of her son. She appeared strong for Geoff and Nate who were grieving just as bad, but every night she would wail in agony as her husband held her and wept along with her, then after three months her prayers were answered when Jack walked into the tower in the middle of the night covered in the mud of his own grave as he had dug himself out.

She held on to him all through the night and wouldn't let go even when Bruce tried to give him an examination, she actual threatened him with death if he tried to take her son from her, she swore she would never let something like that happen to him again, and now it looks like she might not be able to keep her promise, NO Jack is strong she and the others had made sure of that, he also has one of the greatest detective minds she had ever saw he will figure this out and come home to them she believed it her very soul.

Just then the Winchesters and Strange walked back into the meeting room though Castiel was not with them.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Bobby has nothing, he called up every hunter or psychic and went through every book he owned but nothing," Dean said with a sigh.

"I checked through every book we have but no dice," Sam added.

"I'm afraid my search boar no fruit as well, I even contacted Johnny Blaze, who in turned contacted every Ghost Rider on earth they have never heard of anyone trying to steal a Rider's power," Strange said.

"So it's up to Castiel" Steve said.

"That tree topper better come up with something," Widow said dangerously.

Not long after she said that Castiel appeared in the room he brought Meg with him the demoness walked up to Natasha and wrapped the woman in a hug which she returned.

"How you doing Nat?" Meg asked.

"I'm worried Meg I can't lose him again," Natasha said.

Widow will admit she hates demons just as much as her son, and back when Meg was an enemy of team free will, she tried to find the demoness and kill her herself, but after Castiel and Jack saved Meg from Crowley and she switched sides she and Meg actually became quite close as both women had very similar styles and would do anything to protect the ones they love.

"I know, but we found something," Meg said as she returned to her angels' side.

"Tell'em Clarence," Meg said.

"When I returned to heaven I asked some of the retired Ghost Riders if they had ever heard of something like this," Castiel said.

"What did they say?" Natasha asked.

"It appears this has only happened once before, thousands of years ago the grand coven tried to steal a Ghost Rider power for themselves, they used a very powerful artefact known as the eye of Lucifer," Castiel explained.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Well though the Rider that was being effected couldn't feel where his powers were going, every other Ghost Rider in the world could, they could feel what was happening to their brother and every Ghost Rider stormed the area where the incident was taking place," Castiel said.

"How many ghost riders are we talking about?" Clint asked.

"There were ten Riders active at the time," Castiel said.

"Woah. That must have been some bon fire," Sam said.

"The bible records it as Sodom and Gomorrah," Castiel said.

"What happened to the artefact?" Widow asked.

"That's where I come in," Meg spoke up.

"Turns out the old bones never were able to recover the eye, so I asked some old acquaintances from my olden days, turns out one witch was able to escape the nuking of the old grand coven and took the artefact with her the old hags locked it away and swore never to use it again," Meg said.

"So how is it hurting Jack?" Widow asked.

"Well the coven had a break in some demon stormed the place and made off with the eye," Meg said.

"How long ago was this?" Dean asked.

"About a week before the great monster migration," Meg answered.

"So whatever demon that stole the eye, was also one that helped with the migration, looks like they decided to use it to get rid of their biggest threat," Sam said.

"And since Jack is the only Ghost Rider there, there wouldn't be a flaming skeleton Calvary coming to save the day," Dean added.

"We have to warn Jack!" Widow yelled.

"What does the eye look like?" Strange asked.

"It's a large golden bracelet, with a large ruby in the middle," Meg said.

"The ruby must be the container if Jack can find it and break it his powers will return," Strange said.

"Won't it be kind of hard to break a ruby with our his powers?" Tony asked "After all there pretty much unbreakable,"

"A Rider's power is great, even archangels do not trifle with them, that ruby would be under enormous strain from holding all that power it would not take much to break it," Castiel said.

"We must hurry Castiel, we have to warn Jack before it's too late," Strange said.

* * *

 _Tropical Island, Grand Line_

After Strange appearance both Dwaine and Fidel had bombard the boy with questions all of which Connor refused to answer. After that the two officers decided that there was no way either of them was staying in what they liked to call the haunted jail house. So they had unlocked the cell and decided to move Connor to a different location.

The new location being Dwaine's house. Connor thought the two officers were over reacting. it was not like Strange could touch them but he did not tell the officers that.

"Are you going to get in trouble for moving me here?" Connor asked looking around Dwaine's house.

"As long as you're back before anyone finds out it'll be fine," Dwaine said.

"Uh-huh, and what's to stopping me from running off?"

"Uhhh me,"

"Right...so the grown man scared of a ghost is going to stop me from escaping," Connor asked sceptically.

"Yes I am and I'll have you know that this island is very superstious," Dwaine confirmed.

"Okay so can I have the bed?"

"What?"

"The bed unless you want me to sleep on the floor,"

"There's a guest room down the hall you can have, Just don't run away," Dwaine warned.

"Yeah yeah I promise," Connor said as he walked away down the hall.

Technically Connor was still under Luffy's orders not to escape until the end of the third day. So even though Dwaine had brought him here he would not try and get away. He found the guest room and went straight to bed, it was comfier than the cell floor, and he also noticed that the sheets were white.

A mischievous smile appeared on his face, just because he could not escape did not mean he could not have some fun.

* * *

 _With Jack_

Jack was currently walking back to the Merry after his dinner date with Adriana, it went well. They had gone to a local restaurant and Jack had tried an Island specialty that was way too spicy for him; he had not completely embarrassed himself which was a plus. After dinner they had gone for a drink afterwards he had walked her home.

As he walked back to the Merry he thought about the case and was contemplating visiting Connor but in the end decided against it. Something about this case did not add up, Richard and Bames working together, the butler inheriting everything and Mr Curries death.

Jack sighed; he'd figure it out tomorrow. When he got back on the ship Luffy was waiting for him.

"Jack I figured it out. I know who the Murder is," Luffy said happily.

"Really you figured it out?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Yup, the butler did it,"

"No Luffy he didn't," Jack disagreed and pushed past the rubber Captain.

"How do you know?"

"Because he is the only one genially sad about Mr Curries death," Jack answered as he went into the men's quarters.

"Oh...I still think he did it," Luffy huffed and followed Jack.

"So….has the Rider spirit been bothering you?" Luffy asked.

"No he hasn't bothered me since my powers started draining, why do you ask?"

"You seemed really distracted lately, plus you keep staring at nothing," Luffy said, Jack let out a sigh.

"Luffy could you gather the crew, I need to tell you guys something," Jack said seriously, Luffy nodded before gathering the crew to the deck where Jack was waiting for them.

"What's up bone head?" Zoro asked.

"I'm sure you guys have noticed I've been a bit distracted lately," Jack said.

"Actually yeah, is it the asshole in your head?" Nami asked.

"No the truth is I'm being followed," Jack said.

"By who?" Sanji asked.

"Them," Jack said as he pointed at the docks, the crew looked at where he was pointing but nothing was there was nothing there.

"Jack I don't see anything," Chopper said.

"You will, Usopp do you have an old pair of goggles you don't use anymore?" Jack asked.

"Yeah sure," Usopp said before heading towards the men's quarters.

"Sanji could I barrow some oil a bowl and your lighter?" Jack asked

"What for?" Sanji asked.

"Honestly I'm too tired to explain it'll be easier to just show you," Jack said, Sanji shrugged before going to the kitchen.

The rest of the crew waited patiently for Sanji and Usopp to return with the requested items, once they got back Jack took the oil and poured it into the bowl he then pulled out a rosary from one of his pockets, he then slowly moved the rosary over the bowl of oil as he said a prayer, once he was done he took the goggles and set the oil on fire, as the fames burn he ran the goggles over them until the lenses were slightly scorched.

"Would you like to look first Usopp?" Jack asked.

"Huh?"

"Well they're your goggles it's only fair if you use them first," Jack said as he handed Usopp the goggles.

"Well alright but I don't see…AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Usopp screamed in fear as he looked through the goggles, he then ran as fast as he could towards the men's quarters.

"Yeah that's what I thought would happen," Jack said as he picked up the goggles.

"What was that about?" Luffy asked.

"See for yourself," Jack said as he handed the goggles to the rubber Captain, Luffy took them and looked at the docks.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE!" Luffy yelled.

"Interesting choice of words," Jack said.

"What do you see Luffy?" Robin asked.

"There's like six really big black dogs with red glowing eyes sitting on the dock," Luffy said.

"Those are hellhounds," Jack said.

"HELLHOUNDS!" The crew yelled.

"What are they doing here?" Zoro asked ashe took the goggles to see for himself.

"They're waiting for me to die," Jack said.

"Why are they doing that?" Nami asked.

"So they can drag my soul to hell," Jack said seriously.

"But I thought you already spent your time in hell," Chopper said.

"Yeah why would you have to go back just because you're dying?" Nami asked.

"Because I made a deal for my soul which means when I die I have to go to hell, I'm only allowed into heaven when I complete my work on earth and I haven't done that yet," Jack said.

"But you'll get out again right?" Luffy asked.

"Not without my powers if my powers are drained I'll die those mutts will drag me to hell and I won't ever get back out," Jack said seriously the crew stared at him in shock.

"have these things been following you?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, there they have and there also the reason that Connor has been so spooked lately…he can sense them," Jack said "Look guys I just thought you should know, I'm really tired so I'm going to bed,"

When Jack entered the men's quarters he found Usopp shaking underneath his covers in fear, Jack shook his head and went to sleep as soon as he laid down, his exhaustion was getting worse and it was getting extremely hard to focus on the case, let alone find out who was taking his powers.

* * *

The next morning he was woken up by Sanji who had a plate of breakfast for him, the cook was very concerned about Jack missing breakfast. Jack ate the food and drank 5 cups of Coffee. Chopper had him take some medicine made out of Ascomid.

When he got to the police station he was met with a very angry Dwaine and Adriana.

"What did I miss something?" Jack asked.

"Dwaine here moved Connor last night without proper clearance. They both arrived back just after I arrived," Adriana said irritably.

"I'm telling you there was a ghost Fidel saw it too," Dwaine claimed and turned to Jack "That boy is an evil mastermind and should never be trusted,"

"Okay...I'll just make sure Connor's where he should be," Jack said and headed for the cells.

Connor was indeed locked up again and he had a big smile on his face.

"Hi Jack," Connor greeted.

"Okay what did you do?" Jack asked.

"You'll have to be more specific," Connor said.

"Why did Dwaine move you last night?"

"Strange showed up in his astral form and freaked him and Fidel out,"

"And..."

"And I may have pulled a prank or two on Dwaine at his house last night,"

"What did you do?" Jack asked interested.

"Well his sheets were white so I may have cut holes in them and rigged it so he would see a sheet ghost when he walked onto his bedroom,"

Jack burst out laughing; who knew Connor had a mischievous side.

"That is brilliant; oh man the look on his face must've been priceless,"

"It gets better, Strange showed up again this morning and I may have convinced him to act as though I summoned him from the afterlife. We had a pentagram candles and everything,"

Jack laughed even harder at that. Dwaine was right Connor was evil.

"But in all seriousness Jack I do have something to tell you," Connor said when the Rider calmed down.

"What is it?" Jack asked concerned.

Connor then told Jack everything Strange had told him about Lucifer's eye and how it was draining his powers. Jack sat quietly and listened he couldn't and slowly realisation hit him.

"That's it," Jack whispered as he replayed everything in that had happened in the last two days.

"What?" Connor asked.

"Well I've got good news," Jack said.

"Really?" Connor asked excitedly.

"I'm going to prove your innocence, and reveal the true murderer...I just wish it wasn't them," Jack said.

"How are you going to do that?" Connor asked.

"In the most dramatic way possible," Jack grinned as he stood up to leave "sit tight Connor it'll all be over soon,"

Jack left the cell room, he reached the main lobby to find Adriana given orders to the others, Jack left without saying a word and headed for the Merry once there he met the crew on deck.

"Hey bone head how's Connor?" Zoro asked.

"He'll be doing much better now," Jack said.

"Why's that?" Nami asked.

"I've solved the case," Jack answered.

"It was the butler wasn't it?!" luffy asked excitedly.

"No Luffy for the last time it was not the butler, but come on we've got to head to Currie's mansion," Jack said as the crew followed him off the ship.

"What do we have to do there?" Robin asked.

"Prepare for the real killer, the game's afoot," Jack said with a Cheshire grin.

About an hour later Adriana was at the police station filling out some last minute paper work when her snail phone rang

"Hello,"

"Adriana it's Jack, listen I need you to round up Richard and Jond, bring them and Connor to Currie's mansion," Jack requested.

"Sure but why?" Adriana asked.

"I've solve the case, but to prove it I need them all here," Jack said.

"Really? Who did it?" Adriana asked.

"Patience I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise," Jack said with a chuckle.

"You're quite the tease Claymore," Adriana said with a sly smile.

"I've been called worse see you soon," Jack said as he hung up.

After Adriana and the other officers rounded up the two other suspects, they brought them and Connor to Currie's mansion, there they found the Straw Hats and Alfred waiting on the study the pirates and butler had taken the only seats while Jack stood in the middle of the room.

"So Jack don't leave us in suspense," Adriana said as she walked up to the Rider.

"Right I'll get to it, I've gathered you all here because i know who killed Mr. Currie," Jack said.

"Who did it?" Fidel asked.

"It was the butler!" Luffy yelled as he stood and pointed a finger at Alfred.

"I WOULD NEVER HURT MY MASTER!" Alfred yelled at the pirate.

"LUFFY FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP SAYING THAT BEFORE I HURT YOU!" Jack yelled.

"Alfred didn't kill Mr. Currie, though he had much to gain from his will, he is the only one that has shown anguish over Mr. Currie's passing," Jack explained.

"Which leaves you two" Jack said as he turned to Richard and Jond.

"You both were conspiring to relieve Mr. Currie of his money, Jond the heat was on you to get the government bribe back, and Richard you were angry that you weren't getting a bigger cut of the will," Jack said.

"You slimy serpent! Master Currie trusted you and you killed him for money!" Alfred yelled as he looked like he was about to strangle the lawyer.

"Calm down Alfred, neither one of these two killed Mr. Currie, though they are two of the lowest forms of human life I have ever had the misfortune of knowing, and if it wasn't for the fact police are present I'd probably skin them alive," Jack said.

"So if they didn't kill him who did?" Dwaine asked

"Sanji may I see your lighter," Jack asked, Sanji handed Jack his lighter.

"This ladies and gentlemen, is the last piece of evidence," Jack said.

Jack then lit the lighter, he tossed it to the ground where Adriana was standing, suddenly the rug erupted in a trail of flames that only lasted for a second, when they died down they left a devil's trap burnt into the rug, and Adriana was standing right in the centre of it.

"Currie sure knew his brandy," Jack said.

"What's going on?!" Camille asked.

"I'm afraid your chief has been possessed by a demon," Jack said.

"What!? That's ridiculous!" Adriana shouted.

"Then prove me wrong walk right out of that devil's trap," Jack said.

"I don't have to prove anything! Honestly I'm hurt Jack..."

"Christo," Jack interrupt.

Adriana flinched and her eyes turned solid black, the whole room let out a surprise gasp at the revelation, except for Nami.

"I knew it! I knew she was no good!" Nami shouted.

"So how'd you figure it out Claymore?" the demon asked.

"I'll admit you had me fooled, I should of known when you turned down every opportunity to get on the Merry," Jack said "But you made one fatal mistake,"

"Oh and what's that?" Adriana asked.

"I had an informant, the most reliable informant a hunter can have when dealing with supernatural creatures," Jack grinned.

"I suppose it's pointless to ask who that informant was?" Adriana asked.

"Yes it is," Jack answered.

"Oh well, good job on that old tub by the way completely everything proof," the demon said.

"Then of course there's Lucifer eye on your wrist,"

"How'd you find out about that?" the demon asked.

"Let's just say a little bird told me," Jack said.

"Wait so that's what's holding your powers?" Connor asked.

"Hold on a minute! You mean the chief committed the murders?" Dwaine asked.

"No the demon inside her did," Jack said.

"But why?" Camille asked.

"To keep me on the island, she also made sure I wasn't arrested so she could stay close, makes stealing my powers easier," Jack explained.

"Not bad Claymore, too bad you failed to recognize the most obvious clue," the demon said.

"And what's that?" Jack asked.

"The one question you should of asked yourself all along, why would any girl be interested in you?" the demon said with a cruel smile.

"Face it Claymore you're a freak a monster you're no better than every dark thing you hunt, no one will ever love you and you'll spend the rest of your miserable existence alone," the demon mocked.

"Honestly you should have figured it out from the very beginning that I was a demon, after all why would anyone want to hang around you…I bet your so called friends don't really care about you,"

Jack just stared at it with a stone face but deep inside his unbeating heart shattered into a million pieces he couldn't bring himself to say the exorcism.

"How dare you talk to him like that!" Luffy yelled as he charged at the demon.

"Luffy no!" Jack tried to warn but it was too late.

Luffy stepped on the devil's trap removing some of the ash; as soon as she was free the demon flung everyone against the wall with her mind, without his powers Jack was also pinned against the wall.

"Well that was fun, but I better take my leave, before I go in think I'll take a little consolation prize," the demon said as she approached Connor.

Connor struggled to get away from her but he couldn't move due to the demons power.

"So much pain so much suffering but yet so innocent I think he'll do nicely," she said as she ran a finger down the boy's cheek.

"No wait! Take me you can have my power just leave him alone!" Jack begged, he could see Connors fear at being taken by this woman.

"Tempting but now that you know it'll be too much of a risk to take you, if you broke the eye then I'd have a very angry Ghost Rider on my hands, besides I think taking him will hurt you more than anything I could do physically, but just to be sure,"

The demon then took a fire poker from the fire place and beat it against Jack's leg as hard as she could completely shattering the bone Jack held in the cries of pain refusing to give her the satisfaction.

"Without your powers that'll take close to a year to heal, plus it was fun to do," the demon said as she walked back to Connor.

"By the way Claymore…I just figured out who helped you solve this case…it was this boy wasn't it?"

Jack didn't answer he glared at the demon.

"I thought so…he's what…12, 13 maybe? Well within the age that is sensitive to us monsters…odd that he hangs around you though," Adriana stated "After all a child's sense is very rarely wrong,"

"Don't touch him," Jack cried but he knew it would be no use.

"Ohh sorry Jack, but he has been a very naughty boy. Helping you and telling you about the Eye, and naughty children need to be punished. I'll make sure he learns his lesson," the demon grinned evilly.

"Jack don't let her take me," Connor begged.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, I'll take good care of you," Adriana said in a fake caring way.

"Ta Ta Claymore, it's been a blast," the demon said she then placed a hand on Connor and disappeared with him, everyone who was pinned to the wall fell to the floor with a thud.

"CONNOR!" Jack cried out in rage.


	21. The Rescue Pt1

_**We own Nothing**_

 _ **Please Review**_

* * *

The Straw Hats, the police and the remaining suspects stared at the spot that Connor and the demon had been. Chopper was the first to react and instantly went to Jack's side; he removed the poker and noticed that the Rider's leg was not healing at all.

"No, No No No…" Jack hissed.

"Nami how soon till the log sets?" Luffy demanded.

"Not till this afternoon," Nami answered.

"Then get everything done by then. Sanji, Usopp grab what you need from the markets. Robin get as much medical supplies that you can for Chopper. Zoro get yours and Connor's weapons back and I don't care if you have to break into the police station to do it," Luffy ordered.

Sanji, Usopp and Robin ran out of the room. Zoro turned to the officers.

"So can we have our stuff back now or do I have to get my spare blades?" Zoro asked.

"No need we'll get them for you," Camille said.

Zoro nodded.

"Chopper get Jack back to the ship for treatment, Nami I want the ship ready to sail as soon as possible," Luffy finished.

"Right," Chopper and Nami said at the same time.

Chopper turned into his human form and carried Jack out of the mansion with Nami following.

When they were gone Luffy let out a sigh.

"You all right?" Zoro asked.

"No," Luffy answered.

"Yeah…me neither," Zoro said and walked out of the mansion with the police.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Grand Line,_

Adriana and Connor appeared in a flash of light, they were greeted by a Marine Captain, He was flanked by two other Marine grunts.

"Honey I'm home," Adriana said in a singsong voice.

"I see that and you brought a guest," the Captain said eyeing Connor hungrily.

"Yep, and the powers of a Rider," Adriana said holding up the Eye of Lucifer.

"So Claymore is dead then?"

"Not yet, but he will be soon. I think I got 80% of his powers in here and the rest will come soon,"

"How can you be sure?"

"That's just the type of spell it is, once it starts it won't stop draining until there is nothing left. He may be further away but all that's done is bought him an extra day or two,"

"How long until you have it all?"

"Hmm about 4 maybe 5 days if he's lucky,"

"And if he's unlucky?"

"He'll be dead in three, but as I said it's depended on distance,"

"Well it's not like he can come here in that time," the marine Captain said.

Connor had heard enough, he was not going to let Jack die. Without warning he reached for the bracelet but Adriana grabbed his wrist before he could grab it.

"Now, now it's not polite to steal," Adriana mocked; she applied some pressure to Connor's wrist and it snapped.

"AGHHHHHH!" Connor screamed.

Adriana lifted the boy up and threw him against a nearby wall. Connor hit the wall and fell to the ground; he was in a lot of pain but no one made a move to help him.

"So why did you bring that kid here?" the Captain asked.

"Mainly for insurance, Claymore seems attached so he won't try anything while we have him, plus you can't tell me that this boy is not valuable. You can practically feel all the pain he's endured,"

"He would make an excellent power source…and I suppose we can keep him alive at least until Claymore dies,"

"I'm glad you agree but since he's already here why don't we give him our special treatment," Adriana said with a sick smile.

"I like the way you think," the Captain said he turned to the two men that were with him.

"Our guest is injured take him to the operating room and let Doctor Benton know that he has a new patient," the Captain ordered.

The two Marines nodded and walked up to Connor. They grabbed him by the arms and dragged him away. Connor tried to resist but the demons punched him in the stomach when he did, Connor realized that he was not getting away.

* * *

 _Tropical Isalnd, with the Straw Hats_

Chopper was carrying Jack back to the Merry, Nami went with them so she could get the ship ready to leave while Chopper treated Jack. Jack was crying he was in a lot of pain but it was not from his now broken leg or from exhaustion.

He was crying over the fact that Connor had been taken and it was all his fault.

"Hang on Jack…we're almost there," Chopper said.

The came to a cross road and Chopper was about to pass it by but Jack saw the cross road and stopped him.

"Chopper…wait," Jack said.

Chopper stopped and looked at the Rider.

"Put me down here, in the center of the road," Jack pleaded.

"But Jack we need to get you back to the ship," Nami urged.

"But I can get Connor back now...Please put me down," Jack begged.

Nami and Chopper looked at each other; they did want Connor back so Chopper did as he was told.

Jack pulled out his wallet and took out his Id; he buried in the ground and said a few words in a language that Nami and Chopper did not understand. A moment later a man wearing a very nice suit appeared, he looked down at Jack and raised his eyebrow.

"Well…this is unexpected," the man said.

"Who's this…he just appeared out of nowhere," Nami said hiding behind Chopper.

The man looked at Nami and Chopper with mild interest.

"He's a demon," Jack claimed.

"Okay then…ignoring the abominable snowman why did you summon me?" the demon asked turning his attention back to Jack.

"I want to make a deal," Jack said.

The demon was taken aback in surprise, Ghost Riders never made deals after their initial contract.

"You want to make a deal? You do realize the price is your soul right?" the demon clarified.

"I don't care I'm going to go back to hell anyway…I might as well get something out of it," Jack said.

The demon raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay I was just surprised that's all…you can't really blame me," the demon claimed "So…what do you want?"

"Adriana took a boy named Connor about 15 minutes ago," Jack stated.

"Oh yeah…she did come back with a kid," the demon remembered.

"Is he hurt?" Nami asked.

The demon looked at her.

"I guess I mean last I heard he was headed to Doc Benton's office…something about a broken wrist," the demon shrugged.

Jacks eyes widened in horror he knew Doc Benton's reputation and his fascination for how much pain living humans could take before they died, not to mention is experiments with immortality.

"B…Benton's here too?" Jack gasped.

"Oh yeah, You know for a human he's a really, really sick guy…Personally I think his methods are a bit extreme but…you can't argue with the result," the demon said.

Jack could not believe it, Benton's name had not been on Crowley's list, he wondered if Crowley had intentionally kept that information from him or if the demon king only knew about the non-human creatures that came over.

"So about your deal…I assume this kid has something to do with it," the demon said.

"Yes, I want him returned and protected from all supernatural threats," Jack said.

"Oh is that all? Do you want fries with that too?" the demon mocked.

"Just bring him back!" Jack roared.

"No," the demon said.

"Okay fine then let me take his place, you can do whatever you want just bring him back," Jack said altering the deal.

The demon shook his head.

"Uh-uh try again," the demon said.

"Please you can have my powers, you can have me…just bring Connor back," Jack begged with tears in his eyes.

The demon sighed.

"Jack look we already have your powers, you'll be dead in under 48 hours. Why on earth would I ever agree to an absurd deal like that?"

"What?" Jack gasped.

"Look I'm all for you selling your soul again I am, hell if I made the deal I would be set for the rest of my demonic life…but if I did agree to your terms there really would have been no point in taking that kid in the first place," the demon smiled.

"But…he's a child,"

"Try to see this from our point of view, we have a dying Ghost Rider, said Ghost Rider's powers and a very potent power source which we plan on using afterword's and making even stronger," the demon claimed.

"No…" Jack whispered, he knew what that meant for Connor.

"I mean we have everything we want, why would I risk everything by bringing you back to our base and giving up the one thing that will keep you from trying anything…seems very counterproductive if you ask me," the demon claimed.

"Then why did you come in the first place," Jack hissed.

"Well I am a crossroads demon and this is a crossroad…it was more an obligation really," the demon shrugged "If you want to sell your soul I'll take it but that kid is not on the table,"

"Well put him on the table," Jack threatened.

But the demon was unfazed.

"You know, you're not that threating without your powers," the demon commented.

Jack hung his head in despair.

"Now Jack don't be like that, I tell you what…I'll tell you Adriana's plans for that boy, free of charge," the demon said.

Jack looked up at the demon, he really did not want to know what was in store for Connor and he suspected that the demon was only telling him so Jack would die knowing exactly what was going to happen to his friend afterwards.

"First we'll keep him alive until you die making him a much more powerful power source of course. Once your back downstairs Adriana will step up her game and start bleeding him for his innocent blood and we will use him as a power booster," the demon said.

Jack eyes went wide, if they did use Connors blood as a power booster and they kept torturing him then even Jack would have a hard time stopping them.

"We will continue to make his blood more and more powerful as he grows. Once he turns 18 we will make a deal with him. By this time he will take any offer we make…I suspect one to end his suffering will be very appealing,"

The demon bent down and looked Jack straight in the eye.

"and then his soul will be ours for ever," he finished.

"No, he'll go to hell. You won't get his soul," Jack claimed.

'And once he's there I will get him out,' Jack swore.

The demon grinned.

"Normally that would be the case…however he will not go to heaven or hell,"

"You can't stop a soul form going to where it's supposed too," Jack declared.

"Actually you can…if you trap it. We're going to rip out his soul and put it in a container, that way we can syphon power off it for the rest of eternity,"

"That will kill him in the process and be very painful…how is that part of the deal?" Jack yelled.

"We won't technically be braking our end of the bargain…his suffering will end," the demon claimed "He just won't go to where he's supposed to and give us power for all eternity and the best part is… there is nothing you can do about it," the demon laughed as he bent over to get in Jack's face.

"So you still want to make a deal?" the demon asked.

"No," Jack said before he grabbed the demon by his suit coat and held him in place before he pulled out the demon killing knife and stabbed the demon through the side of his head.

"I just want to see you bleed," Jack growled as the demon's body lit up with electricity once it went limp Jack let the body fall to the ground.

However Jack realized that what the demon said was true…Connor was going to suffer a fate far worse than death itself for the rest of eternity and it was all his fault.

* * *

 _Marine base, somewhere on the Grand Line_

Connor was dragged down deeper into the bowels of the base, along the way they passed several marines who at first glance looked human but then they would smile revealing large fangs or grow sharp claws with patches of fur and their eyes would turn an unnatural color revealing what they truly were. However that only confirmed what Connor knew as he could sense the darkness inside of them he knew they weren't human.

The two marines dragged him down to what looked like an operation room, the room was lined with glass cabinets filled with various organs floating in jars and other medical tools. In the center of the room was a table with metal restraints.

The demons headed straight for the table and Connor started to resist, he did not want to be put on there. The demons seemed to find amusement in the boys struggles but they were far stronger than him and they strapped Connor down to a table. Once Connor was restrained the demons tore off his clothes before leaving the room.

Connor tried to break out of the restraints but he was unable to so he lay there in fear, a few agonizingly long minutes later a man with dirty grey hair dressed in scrubs and surgical mask came in. The man walked over to the table and removed the mask to reveal his face was covered in stitches.

"Hello I'm Doctor Benton and I'll be your surgeon this evening," Benton said.

"S...surgeon?" Connor asked fearfully, somehow he got the feeling that this was going to involve needles.

"Surgeon, torturer, butcher whatever you want to call me…honestly what's the difference?" Benton shrugged.

The doctor brought over a tray of medical tools and Connor eyed them fearfully.

"So my associates tell me you are very close with Jack Claymore," Benton said as he growled Jack's name.

"You know Jack?" Connor asked.

"Indeed I do he and those Winchesters left me in a very…..difficult situation shall we say," Benton said.

"Difficult?"

"They chained me inside of a refrigerator and buried me ten feet into the ground!" Benton yelled causing Connor to flinch.

"But why?" Connor asked.

"Because their tiny primitive minds couldn't comprehend the value of my research, so what if I had to take a few hearts, lungs, kidneys and brains it was all in the name of science," Benton rambled on.

'This guy is insane' Connor thought to himself.

"But that's all behind me now, thanks to these wonderful creatures I'm in a brave new world, with no hunters, Ghost Riders, or angels to hinder my progress, and it's full of very interesting test subjects I find these devil fruits users as they called them very interesting," Benton said before grabbing a scalpel.

"And you my boy, shall be my greatest work yet," Benton said leaning closer with the scalpel.

"Y…You don't use needles do you?" Connor asked.

"Of course not, I prefer a different method," Benton answered before he started cutting into Connor.

Connor screamed as the psycho doctor did his work.

For the next several hours Benton continued to slice open Connor to examine his pain threshold along with breaking several bones. However he noticed something interesting about Connor, he would cut the boy and then turn to grab another medical tool only to find where he had cut had healed significantly and it was not as deep as it should be.

The broken bones however did not improve right away but there were signs of them heling. It took a while for Benton to figure out that Connor had an increased healing factor but once he did Benton grinned.

"My, my it seems you have a slight healing factor, now how did you get that?" Benton asked excitedly, Connor didn't answer.

"Are you a mutant perhaps or something else entirely?" the doctor asked.

Again Connor didn't answer he was in too much pain.

"Very well I'm sure I'll figure it out one way or another. I'm glad you're not telling me, I love learning things the hard way," He grinned.

* * *

 _Tropical Island, Going Merry_

Chopper and Nami had arrived back at the Merry about an hour after Adriana had disappeared with Connor and Jack had dealt with the crossroad demon. They were worried about the boy but right now Jack needed them; As soon as they got on board Chopper went straight to the Cabin he dug out the reaming frankincense and myrrh soaked bandages and wrapped them around Jack's wound.

He then forced Jack to take some Ascomid pills which he hoped would help with the healing. Once he was satisfied with Jack's condition Chopper left the cabin to assist Nami in preparing the ship to sail.

Soon the other Straw Hats came back and assisted in getting ready to leave. Zoro stored Connor's sword in the men's room, Sanji and Usopp put all the food away, Robin delivered the medical supplies to Chopper and then helped Nami.

Once the Log was set the Straw Hats were ready to go, the local police came and gave them there sympathy for Connor's loss but they really wanted was for the Straw Hats to save Adriana.

"So you guys are heading out, how's Jack?" Fidel asked concerned.

"Not good but he'll get better," Luffy said.

"You think you'll be able to save the chief?" Dwaine asked.

"We'll try," Zoro said, though he really wanted to kill the woman.

"I guess that's the best we can hope for, good luck," Dwaine said.

The Straw Hats set sailed in search of their missing member. Once they were out to sea Chopper came out of the cabin looking very, very solemn.

"How's Jack?"' Zoro asked.

"Without his powers the special bandages aren't working but I set his leg and wrapped it up…but it'll take months to heal," Chopper said.

"Is he in the cabin?" Luffy asked.

Chopper nodded.

"He's beating himself up pretty hard, you need to talk to him. He won't listen to me," Chopper advised.

Luffy nodded, he and Zoro entered the cabin. Inside they found Jack laying in the bed starring out into nothing, his leg was wrapped up and he looked completely defeated.

"Hey bone head, how are you doing?" Zoro asked.

"Oh you know my powers are gone Connor's been kidnapped by every horror that you fear in the dark taken to God knows where, I've got less than three days to live…and it's all my fault," Jack said.

"Jack this isn't your fault," Luffy said.

"Yes it is Luffy! I should have known she was a demon it was so obvious why else would she constantly want to be around me?" Jack said seriously.

"Bone head she played you, she played all of us," Zoro tried to reason.

"But that's not important, we've got to find Connor," Luffy said "How far can a demon travel?"

"Literally anywhere in the world in a blink of an eye, hopefully since they just arrived a week ago they're staying in the Grand Line," Jack said.

"Can't you just track them?" Luffy asked.

"Not without my powers, might as well take me out back and shoot me boys, this old hound has a bad leg and can't track," Jack said feeling completely useless.

"Don't say that Jack, we're going to save Connor," Luffy declared.

"Can't Strange or that angel help?" Zoro asked.

"No, if they could sense demons they would of warn me about Adriana, and what's worse once we're out to sea they won't be able to find us without my Rider energy," Jack said.

"I don't get it, why would she take Connor in the first place?" Luffy asked.

"For their spells, Connor is innocent and had suffered a great deal in his young life, his blood is the perfect ingredient for every black magic they could think of," Jack answered.

"That and insurance they know I won't try anything if we find them, they'll use Connor as a shield like the cowards they are…at least until they get the rest of my powers. Once that happens I don't want to even think about what they'll do next," Jack said.

"That's not going to happen Jack," Luffy said.

"Luffy we have to face facts...there's a good chance I'm not coming out of this," Jack said.

"Screw the facts! You and Connor are part of my crew and I won't fail my crew!" Luffy yelled as he stormed out of the cabin, Jack just sighed.

"You shouldn't give up Jack," Zoro said.

"Zoro I tried to get him back, but those freaks will not part with him willingly…and they told me what they had planned for him," Jack said "Face it, Connor is going to die a very slow and painful death and so am I…there is nothing we can do,"

"But neither of you are dead yet so there is hope,"

"All the hope needs to be for Connor, I'm afraid this is my swan song," Jack said.

"You can't think like that, if there's one thing I've learned it's once Luffy sets his mind to something he gets it done," Zoro said.

"As much as I believe that, you and the crew still need to face the very real possibility I'm going to die. If that happens I want you guys to bury me somewhere my family can visit…if they ever get here," Jack said.

"I understand, but that's not going to happen Luffy is right we're going to get both you and Connor out of this, you'll get your powers back and then we'll kick those freaks asses," Zoro said.

"I want to believe that I really do, but I've failed you guys once already, there's a good chance I'll do it again," Jack said sadly.

"You haven't failed us bone head, not now not ever," Zoro tried to console.

Jack didn't respond to that, Zoro sighed and decided to leave the Rider alone. As he approached the door he stopped and looked back at Jack.

"Jack what exactly are they going to do with Connor?" Zoro asked but he wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

"Zoro trust me, you really don't want to know," Jack said as a single tear fell from his eye.

* * *

 _Marine Base, somewhere in the Grand Line_

Adriana was setting at her desk in the captain office of the marine base with her feet propped up on the desk; she had a smug look on her face as she sipped at a glass of scotch while looking over the Eye of Lucifer.

It was glowing very brightly now and she knew that Jack's time in this world was almost up.

"Oh Jack you poor dumb sap, it was just too easy," She said with a chuckle, just then there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," She called out before Benton walked in.

"Ah Doctor are you enjoying your latest patient?" Adriana asked.

"Very much but I found something interesting," Benton said

"Really do tell,"

"He seems to have a healing factor," Benton claimed.

This peaked Adriana's interest, she took her feet off the desk and leaned forward paying close attention to what the human was saying.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I did not notice it a first but it is defiantly there," the Doctor confirmed.

"How strong it this healing factor?" Adriana asked.

"Nowhere near as strong as say a demon or an angel but I believe he could have a broken limb healed in a day or so," Benton said.

"Where did it come from? Is the boy a mutant?" Adriana asked.

"I don't know, I have worked with mutants before but this boy shows no signs of being one…apart from the healing factor though he refuses to tell me where he got that from," Benton answered.

"Why do you not do a blood test?" Adriana asked.

"That's no fun, I prefer a hands on approach to learning," Benton claimed.

"I respect that…how about this, take a small sample of his blood and give it to one of the demons on the base," Adriana suggested.

"What good will that do?"

"Demons can identify a person's blood by tasting it, if this boy is a mutant we will be able to tell instantly," Adriana claimed.

"How much do you need?" Benton asked.

"Not much…a few drops will do," Adriana answered.

Benton nodded in understanding.

"I'll have a sample prepared, you can come and get it whenever you like," Benton said.

He turned to walk out and leave the office but Adriana stopped him.

"Doctor, since this boy has a healing factor I suggest you show very little restraint," Adriana said with a sick smile.

"I never show restraint," Benton claimed.

"Just don't kill him…yet," Adriana advised.

"Understood," Benton said before leaving.

* * *

 _Going Merry, somewhere in the Grand Line_

Jack sat in the cabin he didn't move all day not even to get up to eat, Nami brought him food but he couldn't bring himself to eat it, around midnight when he was sure everyone else was fast asleep he hobbled out on deck, and headed to the railing to watch the stars and moon reflect off the ocean.

"Connor I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," Jack said out loud.

"I failed you, I failed everyone," Jack said he then unpinned Carter's badge from his chest and stared at it.

"I don't deserve to be a Rider, I don't deserve to be an Avenger, I don't deserve to be on this crew, and I don't deserve this!" Jack shouted as he wound back his arm about to throw the badge into the ocean.

"You throw that badge boy, and I'll kick your sorry butt up and down this tub," a rugged and rough voice said.

Jack turned around, standing behind him was an older man with shoulder length white hair and a white beard and moustache, he wore a brown cowboy hat and black duster over coat, he stood there with his arms crossed staring at Jack.

"Carter?" Jack asked.

"Yeah it's me bone head," Carter said.

"I must have lost more power than I thought I'm hallucinating," Jack said.

Carter walked up to Jack and smacked him hard against the back of the head with his hand.

"That feel like a hallucination you dummy," Carter said.

"Yeah it's you, what are you doing here you're retired?" Jack asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Talked to the boss, he agreed to let me come down here and smack some sense into you, speaking of which, what in the Sam hell is wrong with you boy?" Carter asked.

"I screwed up Carter," Jack said as he starred down in shame.

"Yeah you did but not in the way you think," Carter said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"You think you let that boy down, well knock it off because you didn't," Carter said.

"Carter it's my fault Connor was taken I should of known I should of done something,"

"Pull your head out of your ass boy, that demon had everything planned and you know it, there was nothing you could of done, the only way you'll let that kid down is if you lay down and die, because that's exactly what those freaks want," Carter said.

"Carter what am I going to do? my powers are almost gone I've only got two days now and maybe one of them will be while I'm conscious," Jack said

"I didn't train you to give up when it looked darkest, you're a Rider boy, Riders stare into the darkness and dare it to come crashing down on them, because we fight the darkness, we are the force of justice and vengeance that battles the darkness of evil to the bitter end that's what a Rider is, and that's what you are," Carter said.

"I gave you that badge because I knew you would be one of the best of us, I knew you could face anything do anything, and beat down any ugly evil son of a bitch out there and that's what you're going to do" Carter added

"But how?" Jack asked

"Boy there's a reason no one has been able to take a Rider's power, once a Rider always a Rider you can't take that away not for long anyhow, you'll get your mojo back you just got to keep the faith," Carter said.

"Carter if something happens to Connor I'll never forgive myself,"

"Jack I'm not going to lie that kid has some hard times ahead of him, but he's going to see this out, the boss has plans for him for this whole crew actually, but you do what a Rider is supposed to do, you get vengeance for that boy and bring it down on all those freaks head," Carter said.

"I will Carter, and thanks," Jack said.

"You're welcome bone head, now what type of cockamamie reasons could you have for joining a pirate crew?" Carter asked.

"Jack? What are you doing out of bed?" Nami asked as she came on deck

"Ohhh that type of reason," Carter said.

"Jack who's that?" Nami asked.

"Nami this is Carter Slade my mentor, Carter this is Nami she's the ship's navigator," Jack introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you miss Nami," Carter said as he tipped his hat.

"Mentor? Wait you're the one who taught Jack how to be a Ghost Rider, but I thought you were dead," Nami said.

"Retired miss Nami, and yes I am but I've been given permission to come down here and pay my old apprentice a visit," Carter explained.

"Good then maybe you can talk some sense into his thick skull, and tell him none of this is his fault," Nami said as she smacked Jack on the back of the head.

"Ouch! What is it with you two and beating up on an injured man?" Jack asked.

"Well stop being so thick headed," Nami answered, Carter just laughed.

"You two remind me of how me and Mary use to act, she was a real spit fire, you're a lot like her miss Nami, good choice bone head," Carter said as he gave Jack a wink, before Jack could say anything Nami wrapped herself around his arm.

"I'm glad you approve Mr. Slade I've been telling Jack I'm the lucky one but he just has such self-esteem problems," Nami said which caused Jack to look at her with a blush covering his face.

"Yeah that's always been bone head's issue, I told you you'd find someone Jack," Carter said as he patted Jack on the arm, Jack was in total shock and couldn't find any words to say.

"Now don't worry about your juice boy Oz and feather britches have a plan, and I've been given the go ahead to lend them a hand," Carter said.

"Thanks Carter for everything," Jack finally said.

"See ya kid," Carter said before disappearing.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked Nami.

"I just like teasing you, you're kind of cute when you blush," Nami said as Jack did exactly that.

"See that's adorable, do you need some help getting back to bed?" Nami asked.

"No I just want to stay out here for a while," Jack said.

"Oh, I guess you'll want to be alone then," Nami said.

"Actually do you mind staying a bit? I'm tired of being alone," Jack asked.

"Sure," Nami said as she leaned against Jack and watched the ocean with him.

* * *

 _In the Vail_

Castiel was searching the pirate world looking for the largest source of demonic energy Strange was with him waiting for him to find it eventually the Angel found what he was looking for on what appeared to be some sort of military base.

Strange went down to investigate but did so without his astral form he could see several of the men were possessed by demons while he guessed others were monsters he eventually found Connor in cell down in the bases dungeon.

The boy appeared to be in very poor shapes was curled up in a ball trying to keep the heat from escaping his naked body. There were obvious signs that he had been tortured and Strange recognized the surgical marks all over his body along with the amount of fear Connor was showing.

It was very clear that Connor was terrified; his eyes eventually looked directly in Strange's direction but didn't use his sight as there were a couple guards outside his cell. Strange wondered why Connor didn't sense him as soon as he arrived and Strange put it down to all the demonic energy hanging around the base.

One of the demon guards saw Connor looking in their direction.

"What are you staring at?" the demon demanded harshly.

Connor instantly looked away but it was too late. The guard came into the cell and hoisted Connor up by the throat, he applied a small amount of pressure and started to choke him. Despite this Connor refused to look at him.

"What's the matter too good to look at me? How about I rip your eyes out and then eat them?"

Connor said something.

"What was that?" the guard asked.

"I'm sorry," Connor choked out as loud as he could.

"You will be," the demon growled and threw the boy against the wall.

Connor hit it hard and he then slumped to the ground gasping for air, the demon walked over to Connor and put his foot on Connor's leg and then stomped on it. Connor screamed in pain as his leg was broken.

Strange wanted to rip this demon a new one but he could not interact with this world or its inhabitants in his current form. Connor cried out in pain as the demon continued to brake various different parts of his leg, once the boy's leg had been broken in 5 different places the guard went back to his original post and he and his partner watched Connor cry; finding amusement in his suffering.

"Breaks your heart huh Strange?" a voice said Strange turned to see someone standing there he hadn't seen in years.

"Carter? Carter Slade?" Strange asked in shock.

"How's it going Stephen?" Carter asked.

"Much better now that you're here, please tell me you can help?" Strange begged.

"I am but I'm not allowed to interact physically with these abominations," Carter said.

"That's not good," Strange said.

"Now just because I can't lay down some pain on them doesn't mean I can't scare the bejesus out of them," Carter said with a Cheshire grin.

"Good that will make my plan much easier," Strange said.

"Plan…what plan?" Carter asked.

Strange explained his plan and while Carter had little doubt it would work he knew that the consequences of such action would be very, very bad and the demons would take it out on Connor. Eventually the guards got tired of watching Connor wither in pain and left, as soon as they did Strange appeared before Connor in his astral form, the boy weakly looked up to him.

"You can't be here…they'll see you," Connor just managed to get out.

"Connor we must speak quickly, it's up to you to save Jack," Strange said.

"I know…I heard Adriana talking…talking about the bracelet," Connor said weakly.

"Then you know it contains Jacks powers and destroying it will save him," Strange said.

Connor nodded.

"She…. She keeps it on her at all times….how do I get to it?" Connor asked.

"I have a plan, but know if you agree to this you will most likely not survive what the demons do to you as a result," Strange warned.

"Don't….care…." Connor claimed.

Connor was telling the truth, his life meant nothing he was a slave and Jack was a Ghost Rider and a hero, compared to Jack Connor was nothing. He would gladly give for the Straw Hats and if it was a choice between his life and Jack's he would gladly chose Jack's.

"You are a very brave boy, now listen carefully," Strange said.

"When the monsters come back tell them you want to see Adriana, tell them that you want to sell your soul to her," Strange said "when she comes you'll get a signal and that will be your chance to break the ruby,"

"Ruby's…unbreakable," Connor said.

"No this one will be under enormous strain it will not take much to destroy it, doing so will release Jack's powers," Strange assured.

"Can't…too weak…" Connor said, he was on the verge of passing out.

"We'll wait until you're ready, but we do not have much time," Strange urged.

Connor however did not hear him as he had lost consciousness. Strange disappeared releasing his astral form retuning back to the veil.

"So?" Carter asked "Is he going to do it?"

"Yes…but he passed out, we will have to wait for him to recover a bit," Strange sighed.

Carter nodded.

"You should go back and rest;" Castiel advised "We will stay with him and let you know when he wakes up,"

Strange did not want to leave but there was nothing he could do at the moment, so he headed back to his body.

When the guards came back thy saw that Connor was out cold, they made no move to help the boy or even check if he was going to be alright, they could tell that he was still alive and that was all they needed to know.

Connor woke up hours later, he did not know how long he had been out his leg was still not healed but it was better than before, he slowly crawled over to the bars and looked around. He could not see Strange or any guards.

"Okay….time to save Jack….if he's still alive," Connor said.

The demons were heading back to the cells, they had Benton with them and the Doctor was eager to get back to his work with Connor. As they were heading back to the cell they heard Connor yelling.

"Hey you freaks get back in here!" Connor voice echoed through the hall.

The monsters stopped and looked at each other for a moment before running to the cell. They saw that Connor was awake and struggling to hold himself up using the bars as support.

"What do you want boy?" one of the demons asked.

"Tell Adriana I want to see her," Connor said.

"Yeah not happing, you're going back on my lab table," Benton said.

"And why would she want to see you anyway?" the second demon asked.

"Because I want to make a deal," Connor said smugly.

The monsters looked at each other, they had planned for this but they did not think it would happen so soon. One of them left to deliver the message, about thirty minutes later he returned with Adriana with them the demon stood a good few feet away from the cell.

"This better be good kid," Adriana said.

"It is I want to sell my soul," Connor said.

"Really…so soon? Your soul would be very powerful, what do you want in return?" the demon asked.

"I want you to give Jack his powers back," this caused the demons to burst out in laughter.

"Oh really is that all?" Benton laughed, he knew none of these demons would take that deal.

"Kid get real, your soul might be valuable but it's nowhere near as powerful as a Ghost Riders," Adriana claimed.

"I couldn't agree more," a voice said.

The demon and monsters turned around to see Carter standing behind them, Carter was a legend in the supernatural committee he had killed many monsters and demons, and his legacy is still talked about so Adriana recognized him instantly.

"C-C-Carter S-S-Slade," the demon stuttered as she took a step back the monsters followed her lead.

Connor noticed that Adriana was now closer to him but she was still too far away to get the Ruby.

"Glad to see my name still caries weight," Carter said with a Cheshire grin and he took another step forward.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were retired?" Adriana asked as she and the demons took two steps back.

"Did you really think you could try to kill my apprentice and get away with it?" Carter asked as he riderized.

"I don't think so," Carter said with a demonic growl and began walking towards the demon.

Fear gripped the monsters and demon as they unknowingly backed up against the cell in total fear of the elder Rider.

"Vengeance will be dealt," Carter said as he got closer.

The demons and Benton stared at the elder rider in complete fear, just when they thought it was all over Connor grabbed the ruby bracelet on Adriana's arm and yanked it off. Adriana tuned to look at him in horror and before she could stop him Connor smashed the ruby against the ground.

"No!" Adriana screamed, she didn't have all of Jack powers yet.

A large shockwave was emptied from the gem knocking everyone in the room down except Carter, he had a very big grin on his face.

Adriana backed away in shock and looked at the destroyed gem, a flaming skull rose from the shattered gem it starred at the demon for a few seconds before letting out a demonic roar that shook the entire base; it then flew out of the room at lightning speed.

"As I was saying vengeance will be dealt, but not by me," Carter said with a laugh before disappearing.

The demon and monsters looked at Connor with rage and shock mixed with a healthy dose of fear. Once the shock had worn off Adriana's eyes narrowed and she glared hatefully at Connor.

"You'll pay for that," Adriana hissed.

"Maybe but…Jack's going to roast you alive," Connor said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

 _Back on the Merry_

Jack and Nami were still looking out to the ocean just as the sun was coming up Nami had fallen asleep on Jack's shoulder, Jack actually felt a form of peace wash over him until he noticed something coming over the horizon.

"What is that?" Jack asked out loud.

Jack then saw that it was a flaming skull flying towards the ship at unimaginable speed, before he could react the skull slammed into him and sent him flying into the main mast.

"JACK!" Nami yelled as she ran to the Rider who appeared to have been knock out.

"Jack can you hear me?!" Nami asked as she shook the Rider Jack's eyes shot open.

"Oh thank goodness! Are you ok?" Nami asked.

Jack looked down at his bandaged leg he grabbed on to the wrapping and ripped it right off he then stood on his completely healed limb, before Nami could ask Jack Riderized before her eyes and the let out a ear shattering roar that echoed across the wave.

"What's going on?!" Luffy asked as he and the rest of the crew stormed the deck where they were shocked to find Jack in his Rider form.

"Jack you've got your powers back," Luffy said.

"Yeah and it's all thanks to Connor," Jack said as he deriderized.

"So where is he?" Luffy asked.

"That way," Jack answered and pointed of in a North West direction.

"Nami,"

"On it," Nami said and went to alter their course.

"Is he still alive?" Usopp asked anxiously.

"Yes, with my powers restored I can track him anywhere in the world," Jack claimed.

The Merry changed course and headed in the new direction. Chopper gave Jack a check-up and when he was done Jack tested his powers just to make sure they were all back. Strange also appeared and scolded Jack for giving up.

He told the Rider that until Connor was rescued he would have no contact with him as Castiel was going to watch over him.

Jack was relieved that Castiel would be with Connor but knew that the angel could do nothing but watch, he was a bit confused why Castiel would do that. Strange claimed that the demons would now start using Connors's blood for various protection spells in an attempts to keep Jack away and if Castiel left once they were in affect then he'd never find the demons again.

That night when the Merry dropped anchor Jack wanted to continue sailing, but it was too dangerous to sail at night. After dinner Jack sat himself on the deck leaning against the mast watching the stars. He decided he'd stay out on deck tonight so he could focus on Connor's soul; Jack doubted he'd get any sleep until the boy returned.

'Hang in there buddy,' Jack thought.

'Use me,' a mysterious voice said.

Jack instantly got on guard, he did not recognize the voice, he knew nothing could get on board the ship so where had the voice come from.

'You want Connor back so do I, so use me,' the voice continued.

"Where are you? How do you know that name?" Jack hissed, he could not sense anything threatening but he was not going to take that chance.

'I know you all and I have been with you all since the beginning Jack,'

"Well that's comforting to know, but I already have a voice inside my head that's already too much,"

'Love you too Jack,' the Rider said.

"So I'm going to ignore you now,"

'I am not your enemy Jack I'm your friend and have been since you landed here. I want nothing more than to be reunited with Connor and take him away with us,'

"Okay that's it, I don't care who you are but I am not letting you touch any of this crew," Jack hissed dangerously.

'You're a good friend but I mean them no harm, I just want to sail with them a bit more so use me, make me your ride,'

"Sail? Who are you?"

'Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm the Going Merry,'

Jack looked at the figure head in surprise, this had to be a joke ships weren't alive.

"Okay now I know I'm crazy ships can't talk,"

'In your world maybe but here, they can. If a ship is loved by its crew its spirt will protect them in times of need. And now one of my charges needs me,'

"I still don't believe it,"

'You don't have to, but you do want to save Connor. If you make me your ride you will be able to traverse the Grand Line safely and get to him faster,'

"Yeah but you're made of wood, won't you burn?"

'That horse did not burn when you made it your ride,'

"True…are you really the ship?"

'One way to find out,' the voice finished.

Jack could not argue with that he took a long look at the ship's figure head but could not sense anything from it; he sighed and turned to the mast.

"Oh well what the hay," Jack said as he placed on hand on the mast and Riderized.

The ship Riderized with him.

Hellfire spread across the ship whatever it touched turned the wood into a mixture of bone and metal, the figure head turned from its usual happy self to a ram skull with bigger and sharper horns, the skull had fiery orbs in its eye sockets, the sails turned to fire and the jolly Roger stayed pretty much the same except that hat turned black and it had a much more sinister look with sharper teeth and an evil grin while fire surrounded it.

"This is going to be good," Jack said with a chuckle.

Down in the men's quarters, the other Straw Hats were fast asleep, Luffy woke up when he felt a change in temperature, he woke up to find his hammock had turned into a spider web, and the room had turned to bone and metal.

"What the hell?" Luffy asked.

Luffy got up and walked out to the deck his jaw hit the floor when he saw what had happened to his ship the rest of the crew joined him and they too were equally shocked.

"Beautiful isn't she" they heard Jack said.

"Jack what did you do to my ship?" Luffy asked.

"Do you like it?" Jack asked.

"Like it...I FREAKING LOVE IT!" Luffy shouted as he ran around the deck admiring all the changes.

"Bone head, how'd you do this?" Zoro asked.

"I riderized her, she said it was okay," Jack said.

"Who's she?" Nami asked.

"The Merry, she told me to," Jack said.

"The ship talked to you?" Sanji asked.

"Yep she wants Connor back, and now we can get there quicker, plus it's safe to sail at night," Jack said as he ran his hand down the main mast.

"She's a fine ship, worthy of being a Rider's mount," Jack said.

"This is so badass!" Luffy said.

"Then let's set sail," Jack said.

"Alright guys let's go save Connor," Luffy ordered.

The crew got ready as Jack mentally commanded the ship to start going the Merry took off across the ocean at break neck speed leaving a trail of fire behind her.

"We're coming Connor, just hold on," Jack said.

The Merry sailed on all through the night, it was going incredibly fast. Luffy was sitting in his special seat and was having the time of his life. Usopp and Chopper were freaking out at the speed they was going at, the rest of the Straw Hats were grinning like idiots.

"At the rate we're going we should get to Connor in no time," Jack said to Luffy.

"Great can we go any faster?" Luffy asked.

"Oh yeah but I don't want you fruit users to fall off," Jack claimed, he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the Merry's new look.

'Make sure you get my good side,' the Merry said.

'I don't think you have a bad side,' Jack said back.

'Jack you flirt you,' the Merry giggled.

'Oh barf,' the Rider complain.

'Shut up,' Jack and Merry said in unison.

The morning came and the Merry sped on, the unpredictable weather of the Grand Line made rough waves and a very large and dangerous storm. Nami was very concerned about the ship but all it did was slow the Merry down. No matter how hard the wind below or how tall the waves the Merry took it head on and received no damage.

When the crew asked about it Jack merely shrugged it off.

"A Rider's mount receives some of the same power as a Rider, being near indestructible is one of the benefits," Jack claimed.

The Merry stopped in the eye of the storm to wait it out though it did not need to. Usopp and Nami were insistent that sailing in this kind of weather was too dangerous. Jack didn't think so until Chopper Robin and Luffy nearly got blown off the ship.

They were close now, Jack could feel Connor's soul getting stronger so he complied with the crews wishes to wait out the storm. The storm didn't pass until night fall, once the ship set off again it was not long until Jack spotted an Island and he called the others.

"There Connor's on that Island," Jack claimed.

"Really?" Luffy asked.

"Yup once we land I'll be able to lead you straight to him,"

"Jack can you turn the Merry back to normal?" Nami asked.

"Why it looks amazing like this," Zoro commented.

"Because if we want to sneak up on those monsters then we really shouldn't announce our presence with a flaming pirate ship," Nami reasoned.

"Oh that's a good point," Zoro responded.

Jack snapped his fingers and the Merry reverted to normal in an instant.

"There we go now we just need to…"Jack suddenly stopped and his eyes widened in horror.

"Something wrong bone head?" Sanji asked.

"No No No No…" Jack said distressed and focused solely on the Island in front of him "Please no we're so close,"

"Jack what is it?" Robin asked concerned.

"I…I can no longer sense Connor's soul," Jack answered.

"So he's no longer on that Island? Make the ship scary again and we'll set off," Nami said.

"You don't understand, I can track any soul I've met anywhere in the world. If the demons had moved Connor to a different location I could still sense it but now it's gone,"

"What are you saying that the demons are using some kind of protection to hide it?" Chopper asked.

"No, no one can hide their soul, not even the most powerful of witches could do it," Jack turned to the Straw Hats with grief in his eyes.

"The only way I would be unable to track a soul is if the one it belong to was dead…I'm sorry guys but Connor is gone for good,"

The Straw Hats stared at Jack in horror.


	22. Side Story 3: April First 2017

_**We own Nothing**_

 **Attention Internet, we have an Announcement.**

 **This Chapter was posted on** **April the 1st 2017** **is in fact a** **fake** **. It was an April fools joke and should not be taken seriously.**

 **This was done for two reasons, 1st it was April Fools Day and 2nd we were concerned about the amount of people who like reading this story. We only get 1 constant reviewer and while we do appreciate that persons consistent feed back we were starting to worry that that person was the only one reading this story.**

 **We do aknowledge that this joke was in poor taste however, the amount of feed back we have received for the fake ending has been surprisingly positive(not the contents of the feed back but the amount of people who sent us messages about the ending) and as such our fears of only having one reader were unfounded.**

 **We hope this has not put you off continuing to read this story as there is many more adventures to come. But we do ask for a bit more feed back every now and then...just to let us know if we're doing it right.**

 _ **Author 2.0**_

 **P.S Guest users, we can not answer your questions if you do not have an account on this site. If you have a question or a suggestion please make an account so we may answer it and you will also be alerted when we update.**

 _ **Please Review**_

* * *

"No… no that can't be," Luffy said as they turned back to face the base with tears in their eyes.

"Connor's….Connor's dead," Zoro struggled to say.

"No! No I refuse to believe that!" Luffy yelled.

"Jack you have to be wrong!" Luffy continued as he turned to face the Rider but Jack was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Sanji asked they soon got their answer when the base was surrounded by blue fire and that's when the screaming started.

A few minutes earlier

Jack had used his Rider speed to appear on the island while the others were distracted, once on shore he headed straight for the base blue flames burning in his eyes as tears streamed down his face, when he reached the base he could feel the evil and dark energies ooze out of every pore of the building it wasn't long till the monsters came storming out of the base and surrounded the Rider.

"Give it up Claymore! You're not getting out of this!" a demon yelled confidently.

"Neither are you," Jack said, he then switched to his Rider form as blue flames covered his body the next thing the monsters knew a wall of blue fire encircled the base blocking off any route of escape.

"Now die," Jack said as chains shot out of his hands he then spined around in a 360 degree circle causing the monsters surrounding him to burn away in a cloud of ash.

Jack headed towards the entrance of the base as he did more monsters came out to attack him, when they engage the Rider in hand to hand combat Jack would block every punch and kick before ripping their limbs off and beating them to death with their own arms and legs.

Jack continued his path of carnage and gore as he entered the base he fought and killed every monster and demon that came his way he went deeper into the base leaving a trail of blood and death behind him until he reached the dungeon he searched every cell looking for Connor until he found something that chilled him to the bone.

There in the middle of a separate room was an altar surrounded by bowls of blood along with several mystical symbols drawn with the same blood, and laying on top of the altar was Connor's naked body, the boy had a large knife sticking out if his chest right where his heart would be, Jack reverted to his human form and slowly approached Connor's body, with tears flowing uncontrollably Jack carefully picked him up and held him close.

"Oh Connor….I'm so sorry," Jack cried as he Rocked back and forth.

"Hey he's in here!" a monster yelled causing the rest if the base's inhabitants to come running towards the dungeon.

"You will be avenged," Jack whispered into Connor's ears as a large amount of hellfire and demonic energy surrounded the Rider.

* * *

 _Outside the base_

The rest of the crew had made landfall and were running towards the base when they heard a loud demonic roar, the wall of fire disappeared right before the base itself exploded sending a large shockwave of hell-fire that spread out across the island burning everything in its path except for the Straw Hats. When the shockwave dissipated all that remained was a large crater at the centre of which was Jack holding Connor's body.

The Straw Hats climbed into the crater and approached Jack.

"J... Jack?" Luffy asked.

Jack didn't answer but instead laid Connor's body gently on the ground before standing up and climbing out of the crater, he walked past the crew leaving them to grieve.

The crew had carried Connor's body out of the crater and sat him down on the grass; they then stood around crying over the loss of their youngest member, tears fell from their eyes like rivers.

"We…we should bury him," Sanji spoke up.

"We will but Jack should be here too," Luffy said.

They looked around the Island for a place to bury Connor, Usopp found a nice spot under a tree on a hill overlooking the ocean. He knew that Connor loved to overlook the ocean, Usopp ran back informed the Straw Hats of his choice.

The Straw Hats agreed with the location and once they had found Jack they buried Connor and Zoro carved his name into the tree to serve as a grave marker. The Straw Hats also laid flowers before they left.

Jacks family had been informed of what had happened and they all offered their sympathies, but it did not make the crew feel any better. As the days passed the Straw Hats continued to grieve but they slowly got better and moved on.

Jack however only seemed to get worse, he stopped eating and interacting with the crew and after two weeks he refused to come out of the men's quarters.

The Straw Hats were worried so they called his parents over to talk to him; but despite the constant reassurance that it was not his fault that Connor had died Jack did not get any better.

After three weeks of sailing Jack finally came out, the Straw Hats were on an island that was a massive farming community. The Straw Hats were happy to see Jack had come out and Jack told them that he was done giving for Connor and went for a walk by himself.

Jack walked deeper into the island when he reached a secluded spot he pulled out a knife and cut his hand, he then used his blood to draw a symbol on the ground he said a few words in an ancient language before placing his bloody hand on the centre of the symbol, the blood glowed brightly for a few seconds before disappearing.

"Hello Jack," a monotone voice said.

Jack looked up to see a skeletal thin man with slick back black hair wearing all black, his hand was resting on top of a black cane with a silver handle, he stared down at the Rider with his sunken in eyes.

"Hello Death," Jack greeted as tears lightly fell from his eyes.

"Well done with that base those monsters were messing with my schedule, I was starting to think I would have to intervene myself," the Horseman said but Jack didn't respond.

"So why have you called me?" Death asked.

"I think you know," Jack said, Death let out a sigh.

"I see, I had hoped it was for something else. You do realize if I do this there will be no heaven no hell just oblivion?" Death asked.

"I do….and I don't care it's my fault Connor's dead," Jack said shamefully.

"Have you considered how your family would react to this or the Straw Hats?" Death asked.

"I got Connor killed it's only a matter of time before I do the same to them, please don't let me be the cause of their death too," Jack begged.

"Very well," Death said.

He reached inside of his coat and pulling an old and rusty scythe.

"Do you have any last words or perhaps a request?" Death asked.

"Just one, Connor….did he…"

"Yes Jack he made it…he's with his mother now," Death claimed.

Jack smiled sadly before closing his eyes and bowing his head right before Death pulled back his hand holding the scythe.

* * *

 _Back on the Merry_

The Straw Hats were starting to get worried, it was getting very late and Jack had not come back from his walk yet. They knew that he could take care of himself but in his current state they were afraid he would do something stupid.

"Where is he?" Sanji asked.

"Don't know…I hope he didn't do something stupid," Luffy answered.

"One of us should go find him I'm sure bone head is still blaming himself for the kids death," Zoro said.

"I wouldn't bother," a monotone voice said.

The crew turned to see a man dressed in black approaching them, but what caught their attention was that he was carrying Jack's limp body in his arms, he walked up to the pirates and laid Jack down on the deck; they noticed the large slash mark across Jack's chest.

"J…Jack," Nami stuttered.

"I'm afraid Jack is gone, a shame really but honestly Riders never get a happy ending," Death said, the crew stared at Jack's body in disbelief.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Luffy yelled in rage, Death looked at him with an unimpressed look.

"I reaped his soul," Death said.

"YOU KILLED HIM?!" Zoro yelled as he drew his swords the others drawing their weapons getting ready to avenge their friend.

"Yes I did, and I know what you're thinking of doing but I highly recommend you don't," Death warned.

"SCREW YOU!" Luffy yelled before he and the others charged the horseman, Death sighed in annoyance before tapping his cane on the ground only once setting off a shock wave that forced the crew to the ground.

"That wasn't very smart," Death said before pulling out a pocket watch and looking at it while the Straw Hats struggle to get up but found their bodies wouldn't move.

"I must get back on schedule I'll be sure to inform Jack's family of his passing," Death said as he started to walk off.

"Wait who are you?" Luffy asked.

"Don't worry Monkey D. Luffy you and you're crew will be meeting me again very soon," Death said as he disappeared.

Once the horseman had left the crew was able to move again, they looked at Jacks body and burst into tears. They cried all though the night and the next morning they buried Jack.

It was hard enough burring one crew member but two in two weeks and so close together was heart breaking. The Straw hats set sail to their next destination grieving the loss of not one but two crew mates.

Several months passed and the crew moved on they hadn't heard anything from Jack's world but without Connor or Jack there was no way for his family to get in contact with them. They eventually landed on the next Island; it was an uninhabited Tropical Island, once docked the crew set off in opposite directions to explore and gather supplies.

Luffy was walking alone in the jungle when something came whirling out of nowhere and slammed into his face sending him whirling into the ground.

When Luffy looked up he saw Steve Rogers standing over him with an enraged look on his face.

"Hey you're Jack's….umph!" Luffy was silenced when Steve slammed his shield into Luffy's head.

"Don't you dare speak his name!" Steve yelled as he pinned Luffy against a tree.

He then pulled out a combat knife and stabbed the rubber Captain underneath his chin and out the back of his head killing him instantly.

"He's dead because of you," Steve growled.

* * *

Elsewhere on the island Zoro was taking a nap under a tree when he heard a roll of thunder waking him up, as the swordsman looked up to watch the clouds gather a bolt of lightning struck him sending tens of thousands of volts of electricity through his body, Zoro screamed in agony as the lightning coursed through him, when it finally let up Zoro fell to the ground he slowly looked up to see Thor standing there Mjölnir gripped tightly in his fist.

"This is for Jack," Thor said before bringing the hammer down on Zoro's head crushing his skull.

* * *

Nami was searching for the others as she had sensed some strange weather patterns and thought it was best if everyone was back at the ship as she was walking something dressed in black kicked her into a tree but before she could recover a knife pinned her arm to the tree's trunk followed by another that pierced her leg.

"What the…." Nami was silenced as she saw Natasha standing in front of her with her gun drawn.

"What did my son ever see in you?" Natasha asked before she pulled the trigger putting a bullet right between Nami's eyes.

* * *

Sanji had decided to stay back at the Merry to work on lunch, he was in the kitchen when a massive explosion tore through the wall, Sanji turned to see a man in red and gold armor standing in the hole, Tony raised his hands and blasted his repulsing beams at Sanji's hands completely destroying them which caused the cook to fall to his knees in pain.

"This is just pathetic," Tony said before charging his uni-beam he then fired it at point blank rang which vaporized everything from the waist up.

* * *

Usopp had heard an explosion near the ship and was heading towards that direction when he felt a sharp pain in his knee that brought him crashing to the ground, he looked down to see an arrow sticking out of his knee, the sniper let out a scream as another arrow pinned his hand to the ground a final arrow through the throat silenced him for good.

"That's that I guess," Clint said as he came out of the woods his bow in his hands.

* * *

Robin had heard several of the crew scream along with the explosion and was heading towards the ship when a shot rang out, Robin felt pain surge through her body when she hit the ground she looked down to see blood leaking out from a gunshot wound.

"Too bad Sammy," a gravelly voice said, Robin looked up to see Dean and Sam Winchester standing over her.

"She was hot," Dean said before he aimed his gun and shot Robin in the heart.

* * *

The Avengers and hunters gathered at what was left of the Merry after killing the crew all that was left was Hulk, it wasn't long till the green giant appeared from the jungle.

"How's it go big guy?" Dean asked, Hulk burped and Chopper's chewed up pink hat came out of his mouth.

"Tiny reindeer taste good," Hulk said.

"Ready to go Cap?" Tony asked.

"Almost," Steve said, he then nodded at Thor, the Norse god nodded before thrusting his hammer into the air; a massive lightning bolt struck the Merry causing the entire ship to explode in a massive fireball.

"Now we're ready," Steve said, he then pulled out a device from his pocket he pressed the button and the group disappeared in a flash of light.

The End


	23. The Rescue Pt2

**_A.N We own Nothing_**

 ** _Happy Easter Evryone and Please Review_**

* * *

 _Earlier at the Marine Base._

Two figures in dark hooded robes stood overlooking the Marine base. They were watching and waiting for their chance to enter.

"So Sis, what do you think?" a male voice asked.

"Well dear bother I think this will be a simple in and out," a female voice answered "At least I hope so; a Marine base that is always sending off clean repots is way too suspicious. Not even a single case of slaking off,"

"I know…so Evie how we shall do this,"

"Silently and Stealthily Jacob," the one now known as Evie said.

"Well that's no fun," The one named Jacob replied.

The two aimed their left wrists up and shot a small grappling hook out that latched onto the top of the base and they swung over to the roof. Once there they were surprised that there were no guards.

"No guards that's unusual," Evie claimed.

Jacob went up to the only door on the roof, it was unlocked.

"Oh look they left the door open, are red flags going up for you too?" Jacob joked.

The two entered the base and swiftly made their way through they did not meet anybody but the air stank of blood and death.

"Something's not right here," Jacob commented.

"I agree, I'm going to the security room, you see if you can find anyone," Evie said and faded from view.

Jacob ran off in the direction of the stairs, he was heading further into the base. The further he got the more he sensed death, the walls had blood smears on them and very, very strange symbols that Jacob didn't recognize.

He heard footsteps coming his way and he hid in a room until they passed. Two Marines walked past and Jacob was able to catch some of their conversation.

"Hey did you hear that the prisoner is still alive?" the first one said.

"Yeah, the bosses want him as a shield but man the things that they've been doing to him…how has he survived this long,"

"Who knows, let's just hope that it keeps you know who at bay," they finished and walked off.

'A prisoner, maybe they know what's going on here,' Jacob thought, he exited the room and headed for the cells.

Once he arrived at the dungeons he found them empty, he checked them all but there was no sign of a prisoner he was about to leave when he heard a scream. He followed it to its source and found a room with several un-natural looking creatures standing over what looked like an altar. He watched from his hiding spot and when they were done the strange creatures left the room.

Jacob snuck in and was horrified at what he saw; there on the altar was Connor. He was naked and tied to the altar. He had large cuts and stab wounds all over his body and a strange symbol was carved into his chest, his right arm was in a twisted position, his legs were clearly broken and he was breathing heavily. Beneath the Altar were bowls that looked like they had been placed there to catch the boy's blood and a pentagram circle.

Jacob instantly went to his side and severed the ropes holding him in place. Connor stared up at Jacob in fear.

"Connor, it's okay it's me," Jacob said removing his hood.

"J…J…Jacob?" Connor weakly said "H…Help…"

"Yeah no problem, let's get you out of here," Jacob took of his coat he gently picked Connor up and wrapped it around him and ran out. Connor Held onto Jacobs coat tightly with his less injured arm and tears started to fall from his eyes from the pain as Jacob ran trying to be as gentle as he could. Jacob remembered passing an Infirmary and headed there.

When he got to the infirmary it was empty, Jacob placed Connor on the closest bed and he pulled out a snail phone and turned his back to talk to Evie.

"Evie, we need to abort," Jacob claimed.

"What why?" Evie asked.

"Do you remember Connor? He's here and in a bad way,

"Connor?! What the hell is he doing here?!"

"I don't know but we need to get him some treatment and contact Luffy,"

"I'm on my way, where are you?"

"The Infirmary above the dungeons,"

"Stay put," Evie said and hung up.

Jacob turned to tell Connor the news but was shocked to see an old disgusting robed creature standing over him. Both Connor and the creature had their mouths open and a white light was flowing between them.

Jacob had no idea what this thing was but it freaked him out, he quickly drew his pistol and shot the creature 3 times in the back. The creature lifted its head and turned towards Jacob unharmed it gave a loud shriek before throwing Jacob across the room and disappearing in black smoke.

"Ow what was that?" Jacob asked as he got up.

Just then Evie came into the room.

"Jacob!" she screamed and went to her brother's side.

"I'm fine check on Connor," Jacob said as he walked over to the boy lying on the bed.

Connor looked a lot worse than when Jacob had found him, he was now extremely pale and his breathing had gone from heavy pain to hardly anything at all, on top of all his other injuries he looked like he was about to die.

"What happened to him? Where are the others?" Evie asked.

"I don't know, he was pretty bad when I found him but now he looks like he's about to die," Jacob claimed.

"He's too cold," Evie said taking Connors temperature "He needs immediate medical attention,"

"Let's get him back to the bureau," Jacob suggested.

"We can't take him there, you know we can't," Evie insisted.

"Evie he'll die if do nothing," Jacob claimed.

"But…"

"Look at him, he's barley alive, odds are he'll be unconscious before we even get there," Jacob pointed out "He won't know,"

Evie sighed but nodded in agreement, she did not want Connor to die. She picked the boy up and the two ran out of the infirmary and headed out of the base. Unknown to them The Straw Hats ship was very near by carrying a very distressed Ghost Rider.

* * *

 _Going Merry_

The Straw Hats were on the deck a cloud of depression had rolled over them and there wasn't a single dry eye among them, Jack could even hear the Merry crying though his roommate was letting off a smug chuckle.

"DAMN THEM!" Luffy yelled as tears streamed down his face.

"We failed," Usopp said quietly.

'You know that's not true Jack, only you failed and now little Connor is dead because of you,' The Rider said.

'Jack don't you listen to that asshole none of this is on you,' Merry said.

'Stay out of this toots! If Jack would have just realized that no one could ever love him we wouldn't be in this situation,' The Rider said.

'That's not true, his family loves him this crew loves him….Connor loved him and he wouldn't want you blaming yourself Jack,' Merry said.

'What would you know you watered down washtub!? Those freaks tortured little Connor, I bet he begged for you to come save him, but where were you Jack? You were out at sea wasting time,' The Rider said.

'He got here as fast as he could,' Merry said.

'The hell he did he stopped for that hurricane all because that pretty little redhead asked him too,' The Rider said.

'He did that so no one would fall off,' Merry said.

'RRRNNGGG! Wrong answer thanks for playing, if he really didn't want them to fall off he could of tied a chain around their waist and kept going…Or at least he would have if he used the head on his shoulder instead of the other one, didn't you learn your lesson with Adriana?' the Rider asked.

"What do we do now?" Nami asked.

'Nothing you can do Jack except let me out and I'll make those freaks pay,' The Rider said.

'Jack don't listen to him,' The Merry urged.

"I don't know," Zoro said.

"I do," Jack spoke up the rest of the crew turned to look at the Rider though there were tears in his eyes, there was also rage and hatred all burning with a blue flame.

"We do what I am supposed to do, we burn them all," Jack said.

'Alright it's party time!' The Rider said excitedly.

'Shut up you're not getting out,' Jack said.

'HA! In your face!' Merry cheered.

'Who invited you to this party anyways?' The Rider huffed.

"How are we going to do that?" Robin asked.

Jack didn't say a word but went down to the men's quarters and brought up his chest of holy weapons, he knew Strange couldn't talk to him but he had a feeling he was watching, he wrote a message on the chalk board and waited, the crew grew impatient but about an hour later a chest appeared on deck.

"Jack what's that?" Luffy asked.

"Tools for our vengeance," Jack said as he opened both chests and retrieved the items.

Jack then handed the knuckle dusters to Luffy, and a scimitar each to Sanji and Chopper, he then went to the other chest and pulled out three items one was a dark wooden box, the other two were wrapped in white cloth he took the items and walked to Usopp

"I asked Strange to have Gabriel send me these weapons the first of which I'm giving to you Usopp," Jack opened the box to reveal a very old revolver, Jack handed it to Usopp.

"Usopp this is The Colt, it is one of the most powerful weapons of my world, it can kill anything vampires werewolves demons…even kill me, I want you to use it," Jack said.

"Thank you Jack, I'll put it to good use," Usopp said and cocked the gun.

"I know you will," Jack said as he moved to Robin, he unwrapped the shorter of the two items wrapped in white cloth, to reveal a short silver sword with a cylinder handle.

"Robin in order for these abominations to get here they had to kill an angel, this is his blade, an angel's blade is an extension of their grace, this is all that's left of him, I want you to use it so we can get vengeance for the angel that was killed," Jack said.

"I understand," Robin said as she took the blade Jack then moved to Nami and unwrapped the longer item to reveal a long silver sword.

'Ohhh, I haven't seen that in a long time,' The Rider said with nostalgia.

"I explained to Luffy that the spirits of vengeance were once angels, when they dragged Lucifer to the pit they were trapped themselves, in honor of their sacrifice heaven enshrined their swords, this is my spirit's sword and since we are one it is mine as well, I want you to use it Nami," Jack said.

"Jack I'm honoured, but shouldn't you use it?" Nami asked.

"It would be very bad if I used it, the power that would be unleashed would be more than I could handle and I would end up destroying more than I intend to, " Jack said.

Nami took the sword and to her surprise it was incredibly light she gave it a few practice swings and it just felt right, like the weapon was part of her, information flashed through her mind on the proper techniques on how to use it in combat, the sword was alive she could feel it.

"Is that it Jack?" Luffy asked.

"One more thing," Jack said as he walked back to the chest Strange had sent he pulled out a device with an antenna and a speaker to talk into it also had several dials that Jack began to fiddle with it.

"What's that?" Zoro asked.

"It's a radio hacking device, I'm going to use it to send those demons back to hell," Jack said.

"How are we going to keep them from escaping beforehand?" Sanji asked.

Jack then Riderized instead of his usual colour it was entirely blue, he then snapped his finger and a large wall of blue flames surrounded the base, trapping everything inside.

"Let's do this," Jack said with a growl.

* * *

 _A few moments earlier in the base_

"What do you mean you can't find him?!" Adriana yelled at two of the monster marines.

"We've searched all over the base it's as if he just disappeared," One of them answered.

"Keep searching if we don't find him, Claymore will kill us all!" Adriana shouted.

Just then blue fire encircled the base blocking off any route of escape the monsters and demons instantly knew the cause of the flames and fear struck them hard, before they could react the speakers in the base sprung to life with static and a high pitched whine.

"Testing, one two three testing," Jack's voice sounded over the speakers.

"Can you hear me? Good now listen carefully,"

Jack started to chant the exorcism, Adriana and every other demon in the base shook and seizure as the exorcism continued, when it was done they threw their heads back as black smoke spewed out of their mouths, it gathered in a storm above the base and then crashed into the ground leaving scorch marks as the demons were sent to hell.

"Well now that was really something wasn't it?" Jack asked "As for all you other nasties out there I haven't forgotten about you,"

"Because I know exactly what you abominations did to my friend Connor! You will all burn for his death I will rain down holy rage upon all of you! They have not invented words that will describe the type of pain I will cause to your wretched souls! When I finally am bored and allow you to die you will continue to scream once you enter hell! It will serve as a warning to every demon there that this is what happens when you hurt a friend of a Ghost Rider!" Jack said in his scariest Rider voice.

"THIS WILL MARK THE DAY WHEN JACK CLAYMORE LOST HIS SHIT!"Jack bellowed.

"I suggest you pray to whatever heathen Gods you worship and beg them for mercy. I will show you none,"

"Prepare for death. But know it will not come quickly."

The monsters stood in shock and complete terror; they could not find any words to say as they were frozen in fear.

"We'll we're Fu**ed," one of the monsters finally said.

* * *

 _Outside the Base_

The Straw Hats made their way to the base, their faces were set in stone not showing any emotion, Jack was in his Rider form blue flames burned as he walked he had decided to use the axe as he wanted to look into the monster's eyes as they died, once they reached the wall of flames they stopped.

"Let's do this," Luffy said.

"Right," The others responded.

They walked through the flames found several monsters standing there waiting for them they looked ready for battle as they growled and hissed at the pirates but Jack could sense the fear and terror in their souls.

"Right who wants to die first?" Jack asked with a demonic growl.

Several monsters roared as they charged towards the pirates fangs and claws at the ready.

"FOR CONNOR!" Luffy yelled as the pirates let out a battle cry and charged to meet the oncoming monsters.

* * *

 _Assassin Bureau_

Jacob and Evie had successfully escaped the Marine base and made it back to the safety of the Bureau and as predicted Connor had lost consciousness before they left the base. Henry Green, the local Rafiq was not happy that the twins had brought back an outsider but he took one look at the boy and rushed him into Jacob's room. Henry Green was a close friend of the twins and he wore a withe hooded robe with a brightly coloured rainbow belt.

Henry did his best but nothing seemed to be working, Connor was not responding to any of the medicine the man gave him, so all he could do was set his broken bones, bandage his injuries and try to make him comfortable.

Connor had woken up an interlay panicked but Jacob and Evie assured him he was safe and when the twins had tried to leave to contact Evie Connor had started to panic. So the twins stayed with the frightened boy while Henry treated him.

Evie had tried to contact the Straw Hats but they weren't picking up their snail phone. Jacob refused to leave Connor's side as the boy seemed terrified if he or Evie left him alone.

Once Henry was finished he left to get some food for the injured boy, he was on his way back with some hot soup for Connor but on the way he heard one of the other assassins calling for him.

"Sir where are Masters Evie and Jacob Frye?" the Assassin asked.

"In Master Jacobs room and please keep your voice down," the Henry answered.

The assassin walked into the room and bowed before Jacob and Evie who were watching Connor sleep. Jacob was sitting on the bed with his legs outstretched and Connor was sleeping soundly next to him. He had fallen back asleep not long after Henry had left.

"Masters, forgive the intrusion but there is something you should see," the Assassin said in a soft voice.

"What is it?" Evie demanded.

"The Marine base is surrounded in blue fire," the Assassin claimed.

"What? Sis go check that out I'm stuck," Jacob said and gestured to Connor who was leaning against Jacobs upper body sleeping.

Evie left with the Assassin and Henry who handed the soup to Jacob. They walked out of the bureau and stared at the Marine Base is shock as the blue fire surrounded the base.

"Master your orders?" the Assassin urged.

"Call everyone who's out, tell them not to go near the Marine Base and to return to the bureau ASAP," Evie ordered.

The assassin nodded and left to do his task.

Evie and Henry continued to watch the blue fire for a bit before heading inside.

* * *

 _Avengers Tower, New York_

Strange, the Winchesters sat in the lounge room with the Avengers. There was an air of depression around them.

While they were grateful that Jack had got his powers back they lost the one person who could see Strange and relay messages to Jack. Clint had got a sympathy card to send to the pirates and everyone had signed it except Castiel.

Castiel had to return to heaven for a bit and had no idea what was going on. If Connor had died on their world Castiel could have brought him back. Strange had gone to watch Jack and discovered the news.

"So...how many do you think Jack will kill?" Dean asked trying to lighten the mood.

"All of them," Widow hissed.

"Yeah well if he was by himself sure. But he has to share with the pirates remember," Dean said.

"Jack knows how to share, but I think he will get most of them," Clint answered.

"This was a mistake, Jack will never forgive himself," Steve said.

"Yeah that kid's life for his...it's an unfair trade," Tony agreed.

A sound of feathers was heard and Castiel appeared.

"My apologies, I was needed elsewhere," Castiel said to the group.

"Hey Cas," Dean greeted solemnly.

"Is there something wrong with everyone?" the angel asked confused.

"Yeah that kid that got kidnapped by demons was killed earlier tonight," Sam answered "Jack's gone on a rampage,"

"I do not understand, there have been no children admitted to heaven recently," Castiel said tilting his head slightly.

"So he went to hell? Crap, Jack is going to level the place…again," Dean sighed.

"No I have seen that boy's soul it is pure, he will most defiantly go to heaven when he dies," Castiel confirmed.

"When he...HE'S NOT DEAD?!" Steve screamed.

"As I just said no children have been admitted into heaven, the last one was a girl age 8 who died in a car accident; that was 12 hours ago. So this boy is certainly still alive," Castiel explained.

"We have to tell Jack," Strange said urgently.

"Whoa hold on there doc, you're never going to get him to calm down while he's raging," Tony added.

"Yeah let Jack wipe those monsters out first and then give him that news," Dean agreed.

* * *

 _Marine base, Pirate World_

Jack sliced through a werewolf cutting it in half, Nami and him were fighting back to back, the navigator shoved her sword through the heart of a vampire that mistook her for an easy target.

"How many do you think there are?" Nami asked as she beheaded a shifter.

"Little over a hundred but there are more in the base," Jack said as he threw a fire ball at a wendigo.

Luffy and Zoro were also fighting together, Zoro had just beheaded three vamps at once while Luffy was throwing lighting fast punches into a yeti, the creature fell dead as his insides turned to jelly.

"That was for Connor!" Luffy yelled before punching the head right off a rugaru.

"Come on there's more where they came from," Zoro said before he ran his swords through a witch.

Chopper and Sanji where ten feet away fighting their own battles, every time a monster would get too close Sanji would kick them to the ground before stabbing them in the chest.

"I wonder if monster meat tastes any good?" Sanji asked before stabbing a werewolf.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Chopper said.

The doctor was in his human form and was beating the monsters down before ending them with his sword, a couple vampires tried to get the jump on the reindeer but chopper was too fast and the blood suckers quickly lost their heads.

"Why does Nami get to fight with bone head?!" Sanji asked in rage as he saw the two fighting together his attention was quickly refocused as a lizard man lunged at him but Sanji quickly kicked him to the ground before running his sword through its chest.

"Shut up and keep fighting! This isn't a time for jealousy!" Chopper said as he stabbed another werewolf.

Robin and Usopp had teamed up as well, just as with his sling shot Usopp was a dead eye with The Colt his aim was true,. Every time he squeezed the trigger a bullet would hit a monster right between the eyes,

"That makes eighteen how about you?" Usopp asked as he reloaded

"Twenty," Robin answered.

Whenever a monster got too close while Usopp reloaded Robin would sprout several arms from the ground that would hold them in place she would then run the angel blade through their chest.

"Twenty! How have you killed more than me?" Usopp asked as he began firing again.

"You can only shoot six times, I don't have to reload," Robin said before stabbing a yeti.

"Twenty one," Robin said.

"Twenty four," Usopp said with a grin as he reloaded.

"Luffy we've got to get inside," Jack called to the captain as he had his chains tear a Shape-Shifter apart.

"Why? Let's just have them come to us," Luffy said as he punched a vampire's head off.

"I want to retrieve Connor's body…so we can give him a proper burial," Jack said sadly.

Luffy stopped fighting for a second and looked down in sadness.

"Yeah…okay," Luffy agreed as he fought back tears. He then looked towards Zoro

"Zoro Jack and I are heading inside!" Luffy yelled to the swordsman.

"Got it! I'll take care of any monsters you miss!" Zoro yelled back as he decapitated another vampire.

"Please I'm more lickly to get them befre you," Sanji added.

"What did you say Cook?" Zoro asked in a threating voice.

"Your slow, I bet if it weren't for the ring of fire you would have already wandered off and gotten lost,"Sanji said.

Zoro instantly charged at the cook and a fight broke out between them. The monsters were very confuses as to why the two pirates were fighting each other and Jack just shook his head wondering how those two had not killed each other yet.

"Let's go," Luffy said, pulling Jack from his thoughts.

Luffy and Jack ran for the base once they reached the closed doors Jack punched them with his full strength which caused the metal doors to exploded, as they walked in a werewolf tried to jump Jack but the Rider vaporized it with hellfire.

"What's that smell?" Luffy asked.

"Burnt hair, blood and death," Jack answered gravely.

"I don't like it," Luffy said.

"You get used to it," Jack claimed as they made their way down to the dungeon.

Along the way they were met with heavy resistance but no matter what was thrown at them Jack and Luffy hacked, slashed, punch and burned their way through.

"Hey their running away," Luffy said as she noticed the monsters falling back.

"Let them, we'll deal with them after we get Connor," Jack said.

Jack and Luffy eventually made it to the cells but couldn't find Connor's body anywhere; they travelled further until they found the altar room and were shocked at what they saw.

"Oh my God," Luffy gasped as he saw the bloody altar and the overturned bowls of blood that could only come from Connor.

"They'll all burn," Jack said as he shook with rage "Come on we've got to get back out,"

"What about Connor's body?" Luffy asked.

"It's gone…we can't do anything," Jack said, he then noticed something cowering in the corner, Jack walked over and growled.

"Benton," Jack said to the immortal Doctor.

"Claymore…Uhm good to see you," Benton said in terror, Jack grabbed him by his throat and brought him to meet his gaze.

"I'm going to do what I should have done all those years ago. Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent, look into my eyes and burn," Jack demanded the doctor obeyed and screamed as his soul was burned when he stopped screaming Jack let him fall to the ground.

"Let's go," Jack said.

He and Luffy started to head back out; when they reached the outside they found the battlefield completely covered in blood and dead bodies Zoro walked over to them as he finished off a vampire.

"Let's go get the rest," Luffy said as he made his way to the base but Jack stopped him.

"Don't worry about them," Jack said.

"What why!?" Luffy asked he got his answer as Jack snapped his fingers and the whole base erupted in blue flames they could hear the screams of agony from the remaining monsters as they slowly burned to death.

"A LITTLE TASTE OF WHAT HELL IS GOING TO BE LIKE YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Jack yelled at the base, he deriderized and fell to his knees as the base burned.

"Where's Connor's body?" Zoro asked, noticing that they had come back empty handed.

"It's gone," Jack said as Nami knelt down next to Jack who was looking down in total defeat, they had gotten their vengeance but it still wouldn't bring Connor back.

"What do you mean gone?" Usopp asked.

"Either the demons used it in one of their spells, or one of the monsters ate it," Jack said in sadness.

"I'm sorry guys I failed you again," Jack said in total defeat Luffy laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack you did everything you could, and you helped us get vengeance, Connor wouldn't want you to blame yourself," Luffy said.

"He's right Jack you did all you could," Nami added.

Jack let out a sigh, he dried his eyes and stood up and he turned around and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Luffy asked.

"I'm going to take a walk clear my head, I promise I'll come back," Jack said.

"You want someone to go with you?" Nami asked much to Sanji's annoyance.

"No, thank you though I just want to be alone for a bit," Jack said.

"Ok we'll be here when you get back," Nami said.

Jack nodded his head and walked off.

"So what do we do with the bodies?" Robin asked.

"Throw them in the fire let them burn with the rest," Luffy ordered coldly.


	24. Jack vs Jacob Pt1

Jack walked slowly through the town, it was his fifth lap. He didn't feel like going back to the Merry yet, he felt so guilty for letting this happen. Jack knew the others didn't blame him but when it came down to it Connor had traded his life for Jack's and Jack could not accept that.

'This is my fault…I should have done the exorcism back on the Island,' Jack thought to himself.

'You're damn right it is,' The Rider said.

'Go away,' Jack groaned.

'Oh no, I'm going to enjoy this,' The Rider said with a dark chuckle.

'I can't deal with you right now,' Jack said.

'Well too bad, if you had listen to me we wouldn't even be in this situation,' The Rider said.

'I already know this is my fault can't you just leave it at that?' Jack asked.

'Come on Jack you know me better than that, so who do you think you'll get killed next?' The Rider asked.

'I…I don't know,' Jack said.

'I bet it'll be Nami….you know what we should do with her before then?' The Rider asked before flashing….questionable images through Jack's mind involving himself and Nami causing Jack to blush.

"Dear God what is wrong with you!?" Jack yelled out loud, he then noticed he had gained the attention of two men wearing strange hooded robes that were staring at him.

"What? Never seen a man yell at the insane spirit in his head?" Jack asked, the men raised their hands and slowly walked away.

'And as for you, never show those images again,' Jack ordered.

'You're not the boss of me, besides I just pulled them from your own personal thoughts,' The Rider claimed.

'I do not think like that,' Jack said.

'Riiiight sure you don't, anyhow I'm just saying have a little fun with the redhead before you get them all killed,' The Rider said.

'I'm not talking to you anymore,' Jack said.

'You can't hide from the truth,' The Rider said, Jack ignored him.

He took a left turn and past an unusual house that had no windows or visible entrance but Jack ignored it, until he suddenly stopped.

"Hang on what's that?" Jack asked himself, sensing something was off.

Jack focused his senses and felt the very faint trace of Connors's soul, his eyes widened.

"No that's not right…that's impossible…I'm imaging things he's dead and not coming back," Jack said to himself and he continued on his way.

When Jack arrived back at the Merry Luffy practically pulled him on the ship, Strange was on the deck waiting for him.

'Jack guess what, Strange has good news,' Merry told her Rider.

'Oh dad, are you still here?' The Rider asked the ship.

'Of course I'm still here, someone has to look out for Jack since you're not going to do it,' Merry shot back.

'Hmph, when is this crew going to get some common sense and turn your water warped ass into firewood?' The Rider asked.

'I am not firewood!' The Merry yelled.

'Of course not, you're too full of termites to be firewood,' The Rider said.

'What did you say asshole!?' Merry yelled.

'You heard me bitch!' The Rider yelled back, as the two voices in his head argued Jack turned his attention to Strange.

"Jack thank-goodness you're back, how was the BBQ?" Strange asked.

"Hey Stephen the kid's gone, there was no trace of his body," Jack sighed depressingly.

"I know your ship mates were just telling me all about it. But I have some news, that boy is still alive,"

"No he's not; I can't sense his soul,"

"Castiel says otherwise, he claims that no children have entered heaven recently and before you take a revenge trip downstairs he also says that heaven is where that boy was meant to go,"

"So Connor's still alive…then where is he?" Luffy demanded.

"I don't know, but he is most certainly not dead," Strange answered.

Jack stared at Strange as he processed this new information, it made absolutely no sense if he could not sense Connor's soul then the boy was dead no question. But if an angel said otherwise and said angel was currently in charge of heaven.

"Then…It had to be him," Jack suddenly said and jumped off the Merry.

"Where's he going?" Usopp asked.

"Probably to look for your young friend. I must go now but I'll be back tomorrow," Strange said and disappeared.

'Go get Connor Jack, bring him home,' Merry called to her Rider.

Jack ran through the town to the spot where he had thought he sensed Connor, it was still there; it was coming from the house with no visible entrance, he felt Connor's soul coming from inside but it was very faint. Jack wandered around the outside looking for some hidden doorway but found nothing. He could burst in but if Connor was in there he would not risk his safety, especially after what the boy had just been through.

Jack jumped up to the roof and found that there was a cage covering an open hole.

'Clever,' Jack thought 'but not clever enough,'

'Amateurs,' The Rider agreed.

Jack burned the lock and opened the cage, he dropped down silently hoping no one heard him, he focused on his senses and Connor was indeed inside. He stealthy made his way past what looked like a reception area and a communal mess hall. Jack soon found himself in a hall with a lot of doors; he could sense people on the other side of them.

Jack approached the one he was looking for and creaked it open, inside was a very large room with a huge double bed, there was a writing desk a couple of chairs, a round table with an empty bowl and two bedside tables.

And there sleeping soundly in the bed was Connor.

Jack ran up to the sleeping boy and stared at him, Jack didn't know or care how Connor got out of that hell hole, he was just glad he did.

"He's alive," Jack whispered in relief "he's alive, thank the boss he's alive,"

"But why is his soul so weak? What happened to him?"

Jack reached out to touch Connor but stopped when he felt a blade against his throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a male voice hissed.

Jack raised his hands slowly in surrender.

"Turn around nice and slow," Jack's attacker ordered.

Jack obeyed and glared at Jacob.

"You know what I hate? Intruders, Kidnappers and the people who have no regard for a decent sleep schedule…sound familiar," Jacob joked.

"Funny I was going to say the same thing. Here's the deal I'm taking him," Jack gestured to Connor "and if you step aside no one gets hurt,"

"Oh come on you can do better than that right?" Jacob asked.

Jack glared at him.

"No you're going to stick with that old line. Oh well I guess I can't always get the creative ones," Jacob sighed "as tempting as that sounds I'm going to have to say no,"

"You sure?" Jack asked.

"100% I'm holding him for someone else and I really don't want to piss him or his friends off," Jacob claimed.

"Fair enough then after I'm done with you I'll find them and beat them into a puddle," Jack growled.

Jacob removed his blade and took a step back, he opened his arms.

"You're welcome to try but I warn you only one of us will get out alive," Jacob warned.

"My thoughts exactly," Jack agreed "Let's dance top hat"

Jack threw the first punch but Jacob skillfully dodged it, he did not fight back he just kept dodging the punches that were thrown his way.

"That it?" Jacob mocked.

Jack threw another one but Jacob grabbed Jack's arm and using his own body flipped him on his back. Jack grunted when he hit the ground. Jack immediately recovered and tried to trip Jacob with a low sweep of his legs but Jacob jumped over it like he had been expecting it.

"You're a pretty terrible kidnapper you know that?" Jacob asked in a condescending tone.

Jack's eye twitched he really wanted to punch this guy. Jack knew he had to end this fast but he also did not want to wake or scare Connor; so turning into his Rider form was not an option. The kid had been surrounded by monsters and demons for the last three days after all.

"Okay fine," Jack growled and snapped his fingers.

Two chains lunged at Jacob but Jacob dropped a small pellet and a smoke cloud obstructed Jack's view. Jack sensed the man behind him and commanded the chains to grab him. Jack turned to see his chains had restrained the other man but he faded away.

"An after image?" Jack gasped.

Suddenly he felt a knife pierce his chest Jacob was in front of him and stabbed him several times in different parts of the chest. When Jacob was done he swiftly cut Jack's throat for good measure.

Jack stumbled forward and fell to the ground.

"Like I said only one of us was going to live," Jacob smiled.

He turned to look at Connor who was still asleep and sighed with relief that the boy had not woken up during the fight, he then felt someone place a hand on his shoulder he turned around just in time to see a fist coming straight for his face, Jack punched Jacob and sent the assassin reeling across the room.

"I'm not done yet," Jack hissed, he was dangerously close to turning into his Rider form as he turned to check on Connor.

Before Jack could do anything he felt a knife go into the back of his neck and out the front of his throat it should of severed his spinal cord but Jack just rolled his eyes, he reached behind him and grabbed the man's arm and then threw him into a wall.

"Really genius? You go back to the knife if you haven't noticed that's not working for you," Jack said.

"Then let's try this," Jacob said as he pulled out his gun he fired three shots into Jack's chest and one in his forehead, but he was shocked when Jack didn't go down in fact his wounds healed over instantly as if they weren't even there.

"Ok I'm really trying to figure out your thought process right now," Jack said.

"Blimey! Me knife don't work on the seemingly immortal bloke, better try me pistol, that'll kill the bugger by George," Jack mocked.

"How's that working out for ya?" Jack asked, Jacob just pulled out his kuiki.

"And we're back to the knife are we?"

"What can I say I'm a slow learner, just ask my sister," Jacob said.

"Then I guess I'll have to use a more aggressive teaching method," Jack said as he riderized.

Jacob stared at the now flaming skeleton in shock and fear.

Jack used his chains to grab a stunned Jacob and pulled him to the ground and jumped him, the two rolled around on the ground until Jack had Jacob pined.

"Now then I've had a really bad night and I really want to punch you but…" Jack trailed off.

"But?" Jacob asked.

"But I'm more of a skinning people alive kind of guy," Jack said with a sadistic chuckle.

Jack pulled out his knife and infused it with hellfire, Jacob struggled to get out of the Riders's grip as it was clear that Jack meant what he said.

Before Jack could do anything Evie and Henry burst into the room, they had heard the gunshots earlier and came running. Their eyes widen at the sight of the demon they automatically pulled out their own guns and started firing at Jack, they kept going till they ran out of bullets.

Thankfully this was enough of a distraction for Jack to loosen his grip and Jacob kicked the Rider off him and stood with his allies.

"Already tried that," Jacob said.

"What is it with you people and shooting skeletons?" Jack asked clearly annoyed.

"It talks?" Evie asked in shock.

"Yes and it is very condensing," Jacob said.

"What the hell is it?" Henry asked.

"I DO NOT APPRECIATE BEING CALLED AN IT!" Jack yelled.

"Apparently IT is also very sensitive," Jacob mocked.

"That does it top hat I'm putting you under!" Jack growled, as he glared at the assassin.

Evie and Henry took this opportunity to jump on Jack and plunged their blades into where his vital organs should be but were shocked when the Rider didn't go down, Jack grabbed them and threw them at Jacob, Jacob moved out of the why, while the other two caught themselves and stood up.

"Tried that as well," Jacob said.

"You guys aren't the sharpest tools in the shed are you?" Jack asked.

"Maybe not but these are very sharp," Evie said as she and Henry pulled out their knives

"And you must be the sister, good this'll be a family beat down," Jack said.

"We can't stay here," Henry hissed as he glanced at Connor.

"Agreed we have to get him out of here," Evie said.

"That's not exactly possible right now," Jacob pointed out.

"We have to do something," Evie instead.

"Greenie and I will distract him, Evie you take Connor and run," Jacob ordered.

Evie nodded.

Jack overheard there plan and growled.

"You're not going to take him anywhere!" Jack cried angrily.

Suddenly all the occupants in the room heard a small moan, they all tuned they're heads to look at the only source; just in time for Connor to wake up and stare at them.

* * *

Connor moaned at the noise that someone was making, he assumed it was one of the Frye twins and slowly woke up. He was in a lot of pain and exhausted, no matter what he ate or how much he slept he did not feel any better, and what was worse his brand was not healing him. It was more like it could not heal him.

He struggled to sit up but once he did he opened his eyes and saw a flaming skeleton in front of Jacob, Evie and Henry. He blinked a few times and then did what any sane person would do in his situation.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MONSTER!" Connor panicked and began thrashing under the blankets.

"Now you've done it," Jacob sighed.

'Oh look at that little Connor has finally seen you for what you really are,' The Rider said.

'Now is not even close to being the right time!' Jack yelled.

'Does it look like I care?' The Rider asked.

Jack stared at Connor in shock he was stunned, Jacob took the opportunity to get to Connor's bedside and tried to calm the boy down.

"Connor you need to calm down," Jacob tried.

'Wait…how do they know his name?' Jack thought to himself.

"No! He'll get me…the monster will hurt me," Connor cried fearfully.

'Connor thinks I'll hurt him?' Jack thought as stared at the boy in shock.

'Well you are an unholy abomination, what else would he think?' The Rider asked.

Jacob was doing his best to calm the boy down but Connor was thrashing around so much that he fell out of bed. If Jack was still in his human form his eyes would have widened at the extent of Connor's injuries.

Connor's entire chest was bandaged and one of his arms was in a sling, likely broken and both his legs were in casts. Jack could also see several gausses on the boy's unbroken arm and bruising on his face and there was even red marks on his neck.

Jack growled angrily as he suspected that the demons had done far more than what he could see, it was no wonder Connor was afraid him.

Evie bent down to picked the boy up but he still thrashed around in her grip. She sat on the bed and held the frightened boy in a loving embrace.

"Connor you need to calm down before you hurt yourself some more," Evie said "You're safe here,"

This seemed to work and Connor stopped thrashing and looked at Evie, tears started to fall from his eyes and he buried his face in her robes.

"Don't let him take me again…please….I don't want to go back…don't let him hurt me," Connor cried as he held Evie tightly for protection.

Jack was amazed, he knew Connor had massive trust issues but these people were able to calm him down so quickly, he took a step forward but Jacob and Henry moved in front of Evie and Connor protectively.

"Back off," Jacob warned.

Jack sighed, he snapped his fingers and several chains shot out of the wall, they wrapped around Jacob and Henry and pulled them to the wall restraining them and giving Jack a clear path to both Evie and Connor.

Jack approached them and Evie held Connor tighter, she would not let this thing take the boy form her. However Connor seemed to get more frightened the closer Jack got, when Jack was in front of them he kneeled down to Connor's eye level and reverted to his human form.

"Connor it's alright…it's just me," Jack said gently.

Connor looked over at Jack for a few seconds.

"J…Jack?" Connor asked still frightened.

"Yeah it's me, I've come to take you home," Jack said gently.

Before Connor could respond to that Evie swiftly kicked Jack in the face and sent him flying into the opposite wall.

"You're not taking him anywhere," Evie growled.

"Alright sis," Jacob cheered.

Jack stood back up he glared at Evie and growled.

"Alright fine, you want to do this the hard way? That's fine by me," Jack said "But I am taking Connor with me,"

"Over our dead bodies," Jacob shouted from the wall.

"I can work with that," Jack said.

Evie got into a fighting stance and Jack riderized again. Connor however had had enough, so he decided to intervene before someone got seriously hurt.

"EVERYONE JUST STOP!" Connor yelled the Rider and assassins looked at the boy.

"Jack please don't hurt them they're my friends," Connor begged.

"Friends?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Oi Connor what do you mean he hurt us? I think we can take him," Jacob said from his spot on the wall.

"Jacob trust me you can't he's been going easy on you, plus he can't die," Connor claimed.

"I'd very much like to test that theory," Jacob said as he glared at the Rider.

"He chained you to a wall," Connor pointed out.

"So? I can get out of these no problem," Jacob claimed smugly.

"Then why haven't you?" Henry asked.

"Simple….I'm luring him into a false sense of security," Jacob said, Evie sighed and shook her head in disappointment.

"I'm feeling pretty secure right now so feel free to break out of those chains whenever you feel like it," Jack said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I will and then once I do I'll send you back to whatever hell you crawled out of," Jacob threatened.

"Bring it top hat, stronger guys than you have tried," Jack said as his fire began to burn brighter.

"Alright, alright everyone just calm down," Evie said.

Jack glared at her; she was still holding Connor and he did not want to provoke her into doing something to him.

"You, let them go," Evie ordered.

"Give Connor to me," Jack responded.

"No," Evie said and held Connor tighter.

"Umm Evie could you put me down please…you're hurting my arm," Connor requested.

Evie glared at Jack and then walked over to the head of the bed, she gently sat Connor back down and pulled the blankets over his legs.

"Better?" she asked.

Connor nodded. Evie didn't move from the boys side though and she could see Jack was irritated by that fact.

"Um…Jack…could you let them down?" Connor asked and pointed to the two Assassins on the wall.

"No they stay where they are," Jack claimed.

"Please…." Connor begged, with sad tear filled eyes.

"Ughh fine…" Jack said, he snapped his fingers and Jacob and Henry were released.

They both went to the bed.

'Damn those eyes,' Jack cursed.

'He owns you,' the Rider chuckled.

'Shut it!' Jack snapped.

"Right now then, Connor you seem to know him, who is he?" Evie asked.

"His name is Jack he's part of Luffy's crew," Connor explained.

"Wait you're telling me Straw Hat has a bloody demon now?" Jacob asked.

"I'm no demon Top Hat!" Jack said clearly angry.

"Well you could have fooled me," Jacob shot back.

"Oh you want to go right now top hat!?" Jack yelled.

"You're bloody right I do!" Jacob said as he got in the Rider's face.

"I said that's enough! Now separate you two!" Evie said as she got between the two killers, Jack walked towards Connor's bed but Henry would not let him get closer to Connor.

Jack got as close as he could, he kept an eye on the others especially Jacob.

"Connor what happened?" Jack asked, the boy looked awful and his soul felt weak

"We found him in that marine base being tortured by monsters," Jacob said.

"Connor...I'm so sorry none of this would have happened if it wasn't for me, this is all my fault," Jack said in a sorrowful voice.

"No it's not…it's mine," Connor admitted.

"What?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Strange paid me a visit not long after I was taken, he had a plan to destroy that gem and he warned me what those monsters would do to me if I succeeded. I agreed to it none the less," Connor explained.

"If you knew what they were going to do then why would you did you do it?" Jack asked.

"You would have died if I hadn't," Connor argued back.

"But if I wasn't here..." Jack started.

"Then the monsters would roam free and then we'd be in trouble," Connor finished.

Jack sighed he knew Connor was right. He also knew that had Connor not done what he did than he would be dead and Connor would have suffered a fate worse than death. He turned his attention to Jacob and Evie, he still did not understand how Connor knew these people.

"So you rescued him, why?" Jack asked Jacob.

"You mean apart from the fact that he's my friend or the fact that ugly monsters were using him in a satanic blood ritual," Jacob stated.

'Of course that Alter room, that's where they would have used his blood for spells,' Jack thought 'if they took him from there…it's no wonder we didn't find the body,'

"Snagged this nifty knife too, those freaks didn't even notice," Jacob said as he pulled out a demonic knife.

"You stole from a horde of demons," Jack stated, he was slightly impressed though he'd never tell Jacob that.

"Well I figured that if you're going to break into a satanic ritual why not grab a souvenir," Jacob joked.

Evie rolled her eyes.

"Then what happened?" Jack asked.

"I grabbed Connor and ran, Evie and I left the base and brought him here to get him treatment," Jacob finished.

Jack was intrigued, not only had they successfully infiltrated a monster hoard without being seen; they had rescued Connor, stolen a very powerful demonic knife and got away with it.

"But you said you were keeping him for someone else," Jack remembered.

"We are, we're keeping him till Luffy can come get him," Evie said.

"You were….keeping him for Luffy?" Jack asked "How do you know the Straw Hats?"

"That is a long story," Evie said.

"Jack," Connor started getting the Rider's attention.

"Jacob and Evie are friends of ours; remember how I told you that you reminded me of someone? I was talking about Jacob," Connor explained.

"We are nothing alike," Both Jacob and Jack said at the same time and then glared at each other.

"Sure you're not," Connor sarcastically agreed.

"Look Jack was it?" Evie said "we always intended to give him back to Luffy. We've been trying to contact him but no one was picking up,"

"Oh man and here I thought you were kidnappers," Jack said guilty "Sorry about that,"

"Oh no we're definitely kidnappers," Jacob confirmed cryptically "among other things,"

Jack instantly became very protective, he took a step forward and let out a low demonic growl. Just when he thought that these people were allies they turn out to be kidnappers. Jack was going to get Connor and then he was going to take him somewhere safe.

"Jack it's fine I..." Connor didn't finish as he suddenly fell backwards on to the bed unconscious.

"What the hell?" Jack focused his senses on the boy but he could still feel his soul.

Henry quickly examined Connor, the other two Assassins got closer as well with looks of worry on their faces. When Henry was done he sighed and pulled the blankets over Connor's injured body; he looked over to the twins and shook his head.

"You three need to leave," Henry said.

"Not happening," Jack and Jacob said at the same time.

"Is he getting worse?" Evie asked.

"No but he's not getting any better…so that's not a good sign," Henry answered.

"What's wrong with him? Why did he suddenly collapse?" Jack asked fearfully.

"You tired him out, he's very weak right now and needs a lot of rest," Henry claimed.

"Weak?" Jack asked.

"I don't get it he wasn't like this when I found him," Jacob sighed.

"He wasn't?" Jack asked confused.

"No, I mean yes he was heavily injured and looked terrible but he wasn't sick," Jacob claimed.

"Sick, sick with what? What are his symptoms?" Jack demanded, he had a pretty good idea on what was wrong.

"Well apart from his injuries he's suffering from severe exhaustion, showing early signs of phenomena and..." Henry started

"Damn it all, one of them fed on him, I f***ing hate witches," Jack interrupted.

"A witch? You've got to be joking," Evie said.

"I'm being serious a Shtriga fed on him, these are the exact symptoms they leave in their victims," Jack said "As long as that witch is alive then Connor won't recover,"

The three assassins stared at him like he was insane.

"Now if you'll excuse me I will take him back to the ship and then I'll get that witch," Jack said, and made a move towards Connor.

"No," Evie said and got in Jack's path.

"Didn't we just determine that you can't win against me?" Jack told her.

"I don't care but you are not taking him…not in his current state anyway," Evie declared.

"She's right it's too dangerous to move him," Henry added.

"Umm stupid question, but why would you want to hunt a witch in the first place?" Jacob asked.

"Because once the witch is dead Connor will recover instantly," Jack claimed.

"This witch wouldn't happen to look like an old person covered in black torn rags would they?" Jacob asked

"How did you know?"

"Well after I got Connor out I turned my back for a second and the next thing I know there's this old hag sucking some white light out of his mouth," Jacob explained.

"WHAT?! YOU SAW THE WITCH AND DID NOTHING!" Jack yelled and riderized.

"I put three bullets in its back, it then threw me across the room like a doll and disappeared," Jacob claimed.

"Oh... well sorry about yelling," Jack said as he changed back to a human.

"Jacob go with him to find this witch, I'll stay here with Connor," Evie ordered.

"No way," Jacob said.

"LIKE HELL!" Jack shouted back.

Two minutes later both Jack and Jacob were outside the bureau sulking with large bumps on their heads.

"Your sister is evil," Jack commented.

"You don't have to tell me that," Jacob responded.

"Well Top Hat let's go hunt us a witch," Jack said as he and Jacob walked off.

"And how does one go about hunting a witch?" Jacob asked.

"The same way you hunt anything, look for tracks," Jack said.

"You really expect to find foot prints of a witch?"

"No, but they'll leave a trail, we'll look for any other children with the same symptoms as Connor and see where that takes us," Jack said.

For the next several hours Jack and Jacob searched all over the village they searched every hospital, doctor's office, and first aid station in town, when that turned out to be a bust they started going door to door but still nothing.

"Well that was a complete waste of time," Jacob said.

"Don't be such a pessimist, we actually learned a lot" Jack said.

"And what did we learn today? Flame brains," Jacob asked sarcastically.

"There are no other children with the same symptoms, which means the witch got her fill," Jack said.

"And how is that a good thing?"

"Well it means she's gone in to hibernation,"

"You make her sound like a bear or something," Jacob said.

"Actually very similar, a Shtriga feeds on the life force of children then once they're full they'll hibernate for about fifteen to twenty years, and then start the whole thing all over again," Jack explained.

"And where would a witch get their beauty sleep?" Jacob asked Jack didn't answer but held very still and kept his sight forward.

"Hello, anyone home?" Jacob asked.

"Top hat I know this is probably extremely hard for you to understand, but I need you to sit still and shut up," Jack said.

"And why should I do that, flame brain?" Jacob asked.

"Because we are being watched you moron," Jack said this caused Jacob to button up and not move.

"Where are they?" Jacob asked.

"He's in the trees on our left if you have to look be quick about it," Jack said.

Jacob took a quick look while using his sight, Jack noticed it though he was surprised he decided to ask Jacob about it later. Jacob only saw one red figure it was a raven sitting on one of the branches, Jacob quickly looked away.

"You mean that bird?" Jacob asked confused.

"That's no ordinary bird, that raven is a familiar," Jack said.

"Ok let's pretend I haven't spent my whole life hunting monsters, what's a familiar?" Jacob asked.

"A familiar is basically a witch's pet, they act as spies for their master, the Shtriga is using that one to keep an eye out for anyone that's getting too close," Jack said.

"So what do we do?" Jacob asked.

"We stand here and act like we don't know it's there, then once it leaves, we let it lead us straight to its master," Jack said.

For another ten minutes or so Jack and Jacob kept talking about random thing until the raven was satisfied and took off into the woods, Jack and Jacob followed it though they kept a good distance so not to give away their position, after about a thirty minute walk the raven seemed to vanish.

"Where the bloody thing go?" Jacob asked annoyed.

"We must be close to her hideout," Jack said as he walked up to a tree and examined it

"How are you sure?" Jacob asked.

"Because of this," Jack said as he moved away from the tree.

Jacob could see that there was a black handprint on the bark of the tree the print was defiantly not human, it's fingers were extremely long and slender.

"That's her handprint, start looking around for a hatch or secret entrance somewhere," Jack said.

Jacob activated his sight and started looking around he eventually found a hidden hatch a few feet away covered with leaves and branches.

"Over there," Jacob said as he walked towards the hatch.

Jacob and Jack removed the debris and opened the hatch it appeared to be a straight drop down into some tunnel it was too dark for the two men to be able to see down it.

"So, who wants to go down into the dark and creepy tunnel that leads to the lair of a witch and God knows what else first?" Jacob asked.

"Move over top hat," Jack said and pushed Jacob aside, he then went into the hatch.

Jacob followed him. Inside was a large abandoned cellar, cobwebs and broken furniture along with other old and dusty things littered the room. On the back wall was an open hollowed out passage. Jack walked up to the passage entrance and looked inside.

"She'll be in there," Jack whispered.

"So how are you going to kill her?" Jacob asked.

"Slowly and painfully," Jack answered.

"Oh good mind if I watch?" Jacob asked.

"Actually you need to stay here, she may try and feed on you,"

"Oh that's a shame, but okay," Jacob agreed.

Jack looked at the assassin with a raised eyebrow; he didn't believe the other man. Jack entered alone none the less, he crawled through the small passage and on the other side came out in a large open underground hollow; the witch wasn't there.

"That's wired, where's..." Jack started and then something tackled him to the ground.

Jack instantly riderized and blew the creature off him with a wave of fire. The witch shrieked at him.

"Oh there you are, you've got something that doesn't belong to you," Jack hissed dangerously.

The witch tuned to leave but a wall of flames blocked the exit.

"You're not getting away from me," Jack growled as blue flames covered his body and he slowly stalked towards the witch.

The witch stared at the enraged Rider in terror and began teleporting around the room in an effort to evade him. Jack snapped his fingers and a single chain grabbed hold of the witch; it struggled but could not break free.

"Now then let's see how loud you scream," Jack said and blasted the witch with blue flames. The witch screamed in agony and then disappeared leaving behind a dead raven.

"A familiar...Top Hat!" Jack realized, he turned around and ran for the tunnel.

Jack crawled through the small tunnel as fast as he could; he only prayed that he'd make it in time. When he came out he saw Jacob standing still while the witch teleported around him, he looked injured and held the demonic knife in his hand.

The witch suddenly lunged at Jacob and Jack was about to intervene when Jacob grabbed the witches arm, he twisted into its body and stabbed it with his knife in the chest. He pulled out the knife and the witch staggered towards the exit.

"Oh no you don't," Jacob said and threw the knife, it sailed through the air before embedding itself in the witch's head.

The witch stopped and fell to the ground; it began to disintegrate until all that was left was a large glowing white orb, the white orb hovered there for a second before shooting away.

"Well that was fun," Jacob commented.

* * *

Assassins Bureau

Evie sat by Connor's bedside, she was watching him carefully; waiting for any sign of his recovery. Suddenly a large white glowing orb came through the ceiling; it stopped above the boys' chest and slowly went into him. Once the light was gone Connor let out a gasp and coughed a bit before sinking into a deeper sleep.

Evie instantly checked him over, his color was back and his temperature was returning to normal. Evie sighed in relief her brother would be glad to hear the news; she called Henry to examine Connor more thoroughly.

* * *

Back with Jack and Jacob

Jack went over to Jacob and looked over his injuries.

"I'm fine, just a few bruises," Jacob said brushing the Rider off "So what was that white light?"

"That was what that freak took form Connor, it was huge she must've been planning on draining him completely," Jack answered.

"So do we go after it?" Jacob asked.

"No need, when a witch dies anything taken is returned to its original owner. That was a pretty impressive move by the way,"

"Thanks I learned from the best. But I was surprised when you went off into that tunnel while that thing was hiding in the corner," Jacob said.

"I know I...wait how did you know where that witch was?" Jack asked in surprise.

"I can see in the dark plus my senses are far sharper then a normal persons," Jacob shrugged "oh yeah she dropped this," Jacob said and held out a hex bag.

Jack snatched it away and opened it he looked at the contents, it was a clocking spell; there was a few drops of blood in the mix as well; likely Connor's to give the spell a boost.

"No wonder I had trouble finding her," Jack muttered and burned the bag.

"Right so if we're done here I'd like to get back," Jacob said and headed for the exit.

Jack followed him changing back to his human form. They walked a short way and Jack finally asked the question that had been on his mind.

"So are you and Connor related?" Jack asked.

"Of course not what gave you that idea?" Jacob responded.

"You both have that second sight, I just figured it might be genetic," Jack said this caused Jacob to stop and turned to face the Rider.

"What did you just say?" Jacob asked in shock.

"Uhhh Both you and Connor have a second sig…"

"No…no that can't be…he can't…" Jacob muttered to himself before looking at Jack "His eyes…do they glow yellow? Please tell me they don't glow yellow,"

"Actually they do," Jack answered.

"Shit…this is bad…very, very bad…." Jacob hissed, he had a very concerned expression on his face.

"Umm… are you okay?" Jack asked concerned, he could feel genuine concern and fear on Jacob's soul and all of it was for Connor.

Jacob sighed.

"Listen mate, if you value Connor's life you won't tell a soul about that gift of his," Jacob said very seriously.

"Is that a threat Top Hat?" Jack asked with a demonic growl as blue flames grew in his eyes, he was getting very sick and tired of people hurting Connor.

"It's a warning, there are people out there…very, very bad people who will hurt Connor if they find out about his sight," Jacob explained.

"I'd like to see them try," Jack scoffed.

"This is serious, if those people find out they will kill anyone to get it and if they can't make Connor work for them the best case scenario is they will kill him without hesitation,"

"How is that the best case scenario?"

"Because the worst case is, these people will force him to have children in hopes of passing it on…and if the kids don't inherit it…they will die. Connor will be kept alive as a source of the ability and…he will never even see those kids nor will he know they exist. Connor will be locked away forever and the worst part is, he won't even know what's happing to him these people will destroy his mind completely if given the chance,"

"I'm sure you and the others do a fine job looking after him, but all the same I don't want anything to happen to him, so keep it under your hat," Jacob warned.

Jack could not believe what he was hearing, people like that actually existed in this world, he did wonder why they would go to such lengths to get Connor's sight.

"I understand, not a word," Jack said.

"Maybe you're not as thick headed as I thought," Jacob said.

"I wish I could say the same about you but I don't like to lie," Jack said.

The two men made their way back to the assassin bureau, once they arrived they found Evie at Connor's bed side checking him over while Connor slept.

"How's he doing sis?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know, his pneumonia is gone but somehow he has slipped into a coma," Evie said.

"What? Didn't a really big ball of light come in here?" Jack asked.

"Yes Connor was sleeping and this ball of light came down from the ceiling and went inside of him then he just slipped into a coma," Evie said.

"I don't understand his life force has been returned he should be getting better," Jack said.

"Maybe the others might know something," Jacob said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but that's a good idea can I barrow a snail phone?" Jack asked.

Evie handed him her phone, she left to give him some privacy and Jack dialed the Straw Hats, after some ringing, someone finally picked up on the other end.

"Hello," Nami's voice said.

"Nami it's Jack," Jack said.

"Jack! Did you find Connor? What happened? Is he ok?" Nami said as she rambled off the questions.

"I found him, I'll explain when I get back but he's alive. I need to talk to Luffy" Jack said as he answered her questions.

"Oh sure hang on a second," Nami said Jack could hear walking on the deck then some talking before another voice came on the line.

"Jack! Is Connor ok!?" Luffy asked.

"I'm not sure Luffy, a Shtriga fed off his life force and she was killed, Connors life force was returned but when I got back he'd fallen into some sort of coma," Jack explained.

"Was he badly hurt?" Luffy asked calmly.

'Why is he so calm? Connor's in a coma…I thought he would care more,' Jack thought to himself.

"Yeah he was…those monsters tore him up pretty bad," Jack said regretfully.

"Ok then don't worry about it," Luffy said.

"Luffy Connor is in a coma, people who go into comas rarely ever come out," Jack said angrily "even on my world which is far more advanced than this one…if you fall into a coma you die,"

"Jack you don't understand," Luffy tired.

"No you don't understand, first the demons get him…they probably did unspeakable things to him. Then a witch feeds on him and now he's in a coma that he will most likely never wake up from…" Jack said tearfully "Connor is as good as dead…what's there that I don't understand?"

"Just listen for a moment, Connor will be fine, he's just healing that's all," Luffy said

"W…What?" Jack asked in shock.

"When Connor gets really hurt or fatally injured his brand puts him into a healing coma. The brand has just put him to sleep so it can focus on healing him," Luffy explained "he'll wake up on his own once he's completely healed,"

"So…all this time…his brand was the only thing keeping him alive?" Jack asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Luffy answered "this isn't the first time he's gone into one of these and it won't be the last either,"

"Man that's…so messed up. But for once I'm glad he has it, I feel so conflicted right now," Jack said.

"Yeah that's how we all feel about it, first time he went into a coma we freaked out too…Chopper was running around like a headless chook," Luffy joked "but Connor explained what had happened once he woke up,"

"So…he'll defiantly wake up then?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah, it normally takes a day or two. But…Jack how did Connor escape from the demons in the first place?" Luffy asked.

"He was rescued by two people, Connor said they were friends of yours, Jacob and Evie," Jack said.

"Wait Jacob and Evie are here?! That's awesome!" Luffy cheered.

"So they are friends then?" Jack asked.

"Yep they're old friends, so whatever you do don't kill them," Luffy ordered.

"Ok I understand, just wanted to check to make sure the stories lined up," Jack said.

"Where are you? We'll come pick you two up," Luffy asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea, even if what you say about Connor's brand is true, he needs to rest but I promise I won't leave his side no matter what," Jack said.

"Ok Jack, but as soon as he's better get back to the ship," Luffy ordered.

"Yeah I'll do that, see you in a few days," Jack said as he hung up.

He walked outside to see Evie waiting for him and he handed the phone back to Evie.

"So what did they say?" Evie asked.

Jack explained as best he could without revealing Connor's brand and what it did to him, he told Evie that Connor's body was special and the coma was how it dealt with sever injures and that the boy would wake up on his own.

He also told Evie that he had not told Luffy where they were and the rubber captain had agreed to let Connor stay with them while the boy recovered as long as he could too. Evie suspected that there was more to it but she did not press it.

"Jack why didn't you tell them where you were?" Evie asked.

"It wasn't easy for me to get in here the first time, I figure the reason this place doesn't have any windows or doors, is because you're hiding it from someone, so the less people who knows about it the better," Jack answered.

"Oh I see, thank you for that, is there anything you need? Water food something like that?" Evie asked.

"No I'm good thank you though, I just want to sit with Connor and make sure he's alright," Jack said.

"That's fine; my brother needs his wounds treated anyway," Evie said.

"No I'm good," Jacob said.

"You're getting them looked at and that's final," Evie said and she grabbed Jacob by his ear and dragged him down the hall.

"Ow…sis stop that hurts," Jacob whined.

Jack watched them go and once the twins were gone he went back inside and he pulled up a chair next to Connor.

Evie and Jacob left leaving Jack alone with Connor. Evie dragged her brother to see Henry to get him checked out while Jacob told Evie what happened with the witch.

"So this knife killed a witch," Evie said looking over the demonic knife.

"Yup and then we came back here," Jacob answered.

"Jack will probably want this you know,"

"Well he can't have it, I found so that makes it mine,"

"You stole it,"

"No I found it in someone else's pocket," Jacob joked.

"Right, I'm going to pay the Straw Hats a visit; you stay here and try not to stab Connor again," Evie smiled.

"That was an accident and you know it," Jacob shouted after her as she left.

Henry shook his head at the twin's antics.

The next morning Jack was jolted awake by Jacob, he hadn't meant to fall asleep but he did. So naturally when Jacob tried to wake him he flipped him over and prepared to finish the man off, but stopped when he realized who it was.

"Do you always attack people in the morning?" Jacob asked.

"No just people who are idiotic enough to try and sneak up on me," Jack said and helped Jacob up.

"Right, you want any breakfast?"

"Sure, but..." Jack looked over at Connor worriedly.

"We can eat in here," Jacob said and walked out.

He came back a few minutes later with two bowls of porridge and some toast; he set them on the table and began to eat. Jack joined him.

"Where's Evie?" Jack asked.

"She went to pay the Straw Hats a visit last night and she's not back yet," Jacob claimed "She'll never admit it but she likes being waited on by that blond cook,"

"Ah, yeah Sanji dose that. So how did you meet Luffy's band of misfits?" Jack asked.

Jacob didn't respond he was looking around the room for something, nothing seemed out of place he just felt that something was off.

"Uh…hello?" Jack said getting the Assassins attention.

"huh…what?" Jacob asked.

"I was asking how you met the Straw Hats," Jack repeated.

"Me personally or both of us?" Jacob responded.

"Just you," Jack said.

"I was looking for Evie. She went on a mission but it went wrong and she was stranded on an Island, she called me a day later and told me that she was getting a ride back with a pirate crew. I was worried so I went to find her," Jacob explained.

"That's it, you didn't fight them or anything?"

"Nope at least not yet. See they stopped at this island to see a doctor and there was this dictator who wanted his throne back. One thing led to another and we ended up saving the country with Luffy's group. So Evie and I hitched a ride with them to get back to Alabasta,"

"Didn't you have your own boat?"

"Yes but Evie wanted to travel with them a bit more and I was not going to leave my sister alone on a pirate ship,"

"You don't like pirates?"

"I've killed my fair share plus I have a good reason to hate them. But I don't hate Luffy's crew," Jacob said "So how about you how did you wind up with them?"

"I was a drift and they picked me up. Once they found out about my powers Luffy refused to let me go. Did he ask you to join?"

"Yep and Evie, we turned him down though,"

"Why?"

"We have other things going on,"

"Like?"

"That is classified," Jacob said cryptically and took a bite of his toast.

Jack sighed, he hated when people told him that.

Not long after they were done eating Henry came in and looked over Connor. Jacob gave him a wave as a greeting, Jack watched him closely making sure the man did nothing to Connor.

When he was done he left the room and Evie walked in, like Jacob she took a long look around the room looking for something that was not there. Once she was satisfied that everything was fine she turned her attention to Jack and her brother.

"Are you two behaving?" She asked.

"Yes sister," Jacob moaned.

"Good Jacob we're need elsewhere," Evie said.

Jacob got up and walked out with Evie he stopped for a second and looked around again but like before nothing seemed out of place, he shrugged the feeling off and continued to follow Evie, once outside the room Evie handed Jacob a note with a name and a white feather. The two left to begin their mission.

When Jack was alone Strange appeared in his astral form. Apparently he had been watching the whole conversation.

"Has the boy recovered?" Strange asked.

"Not yet, a Shtriga fed on him and took almost all of his life force. I got it back but it's hindering his recovery," Jack answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Strange said sympathetically.

"It's fine,"

"Jack who was that man?"

"A friend of the Straw Hats apparently,"

"Are you sure?"

"Luffy says that he is but his soul has a lot of blood on it as doses everyone else's here,"

"Are you going to punish him for his crimes?"

"Luffy told me not to kill him so no, plus the blood is from the guilty not the innocent. But I can sense that there is a very big killing intent,"

"I see...Jack be careful I think they both knew I was here," Strange said and disappeared.

"Yeah me too," Jack finished.

He went over and sat on the bed next to Connor to wait for him to wake up.


	25. Jack vs Jacob Pt2

_**A.n We own Nothing.**_

 _ **So we're not dead, gone or abandoning this story. It's just that we have had a lot of stuff on this year and have had very little time to work on this** **story** **. It also did not** **help** **that neither of us liked any of the previous 8 drafts of the chapter and could not agree on how it should go. But we** **finally** **set on this version...I think it's version 9 or 10...I lost count.**_

 _ **Anyway Please Review**_

* * *

A few days later Connor awoke to find Jack lying next to him, Jack was in a deep sleep causing Connor to question if he should wake the Rider or leave him in whatever subconscious vision a creature such as him could conjure.

'Maybe I should leave him be,' Connor thought to himself as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

'I don't want him to be mad at me and Jack doesn't seem like the type that sleeps enough….maybe that's why he's so uptight and stiff all the time,' Connor pondered.

The teen sat there in silence for a bit before he eventually gave in and gently nudged the Rider.

"Jack wake up," Connor said weakly.

Jacks eyes snapped open and he instantly Riderized he grabbed Connor by his arm and threw the boy off the bed; he then used his rider speed to get on top of him and pin Connor to the floor, the next thing Connor new Jack brandished a M1911 which he infused with hellfire and practically rammed the weapons muzzle under the boy's chin; the Rider had acted with such speed Connor didn't even registered the act before it was too late.

Once he was pinned Connor gazed into the empty flaming eye sockets that glared down on him, despite not having actually eyes at the moment Connor could still feel the type of look Jack was giving him, throughout his troubled life Connor had seen many looks in the eye's of his tormentors, including contempt, cruel, sadistic, and depraved but none of those matched the stare Jack was using.

It was cold, emotionless, dead and obvious that the only thing on Jack's mind was to put a bullet straight through Connor's skull.

"YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO TELL ME WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT YOU F***EN LITTLE PIECE OF S***!" Jack roared.

Connor was too terrified to move let alone speak and let out a small whimper.

"WELL AWNSER ME OR I'LL TEAR OUT YOUR SKULL AND FEED YOU YOUR OWN BRAIN!" Jack shouted demonically.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry…" Connor said softly as he started to cry.

"Not as sorry as I am going to make you be," Jack hissed and he clicked the safety off his gun.

"J….Jack please don't, I'm sorry," Connor quietly sobbed fearfully.

Luckily for him Jack came crashing down back into reality, he then realized he had an innocent and frightened child pinned beneath him and a gun under his chin.

"Connor…oh shit Connor!" Jack shouted.

Jack instantly transformed back and let Connor go, Connor in a rush of panic quickly backed away from the Rider and stared at him; the pure terror was evident in the boy's eyes.

"Connor…..I'm sorry," Jack tired and moved to reach for him, however this made Connor back away even further his eyes going from Jack to the gun still in his hand.

Jack stopped and noticed what Connor was looking at. He mentally kicked himself as he put the gun away.

'Well Jack that was one hell of a wakeup call,' The Rider spirit said in Jack's head but Jack ignored him and kept his full attention on the terrified child in front of him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Jack assured "Just…please come here,"

Connor however didn't look convinced but despite his fear he knew he could not disobey Jack. If he did it would be worse for him and Connor had seen firsthand at what demons and monsters do to humans and he had seen what Jack did to monsters. Connor did not want to know what the Rider would do to him if he didn't do as he was told.

Connor reluctantly and carefully walked over to Jack, he didn't look at the Rider though and kept his eyes trained on the floor. Once Connor was in front of Jack he instantly pulled the boy into a hug and he felt Connor stiffen and freeze up at the contact. He was relieved that Connor had woken up as he knew in his world coma patents very rarely woke up at all, Jack let Connor go and looked the boy over for any hidden injures.

"Connor you're awake…I'm so happy you're awake. How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Tired and soar," Connor answered softly tears of fear still coming out of his eyes.

"Ok buddy just give me a second," Jack said, he then got up and walked up to the door before opening it and sticking his head out into the hallway.

"HEY! THE GUY WHO HANGS OUT WITH THE TWINS! GET IN HERE!" Jack yelled out.

Connor flinched at the shouting, though it wasn't as scary as before.

Jack closed the door and made his way back to Connor, he picked the boy up and placed him on the bed and sat on the opposite side of him. Connor waited patiently for Jack to do whatever he was going to do and a few moments later Henry walked in with an annoyed look on his face.

He took a glance at Connor and Jack saw a flash of relief in his eyes but it was quickly replaced by concern at the boy's posture.

"Must you yell?" Henry asked Jack.

"Yes I absolutely must," Jack answered, Henry sighed.

"Your young friend is right; you and Jacob are very much a like," Henry claimed.

"Hey there's no need to be insulting pal," Jack said.

"Right I suppose you want me to look over him then," Henry said and gestured to Connor.

"Yes, yes I do," Jack agreed.

Henry walked over to the bed and bent down so he was eye level with Connor, he could tell the boy was very frightened. However he also remembered how Connor had reacted to his presence when Evie and Jacob had not been near him so he did not think too much of it.

"Hi Connor, do you remember me?" Henry asked gently.

Connor shook his head in response but did not look up at the man; keeping his eyes downcast.

"My name is Henry Green, I'm a friend of Jacob's and Evie's," Henry said "I have been helping them take care of you,"

At the mention of the Frye twins Connor instantly looked up at Henry.

"Really….are they here?" Connor asked.

"No they had to step out for a few days but they will be back soon," Henry smiled "They left you in my care,"

"I'm sorry if I was any trouble," Connor said softly and looked down again.

"You weren't, compared to what I have to put up with Jacob you were very good," Henry claimed.

"Jacob doesn't like doctors?" Connor asked.

"Oh No it's not that…he just doesn't like to sit still," Henry joked.

Connor chuckled at that.

"Do you mind if I check your injuries?" Henry asked.

Connor nodded his head and Henry began to look Connor over. The Rafqie asked various questions about how he was feeling and if anything hurt while he unwrapped the bandages. Henry was extremely surprised to find absolutely no trace of the injuries that the boy had received, there wasn't even any signs of scaring; it was like they were never there to begin with.

The entire time Jack kept a watchful and critical eye on Henry and Connor. Henry clearly knew what he was doing and Connor remained near frozen through the whole experience; although Henry's presence did seem to relax the boy a little bit. Once he was done he turned his attention to Jack.

"Can I have a word with you outside," Henry asked.

"Sure," Jack said and got up, as he did panic flashed across Connor's face.

"Wait…where are you going?" Connor asked fearfully.

"I just need a word with your friend," Henry said.

"But…" Connor said.

"It's alright, we're just going to be outside the door for a minute," Henry assured.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll be right back," Jack assured.

Connor watched them leave the room and once the door was closed he crawled under the blankets and curled up into a ball.

Outside in the Hall

"What's up, is something wrong?" Jack asked worriedly.

"No…there's nothing…his injuries are completely gone," Henry said surprised.

"What do you mean gone?" Jack asked.

"I mean they're gone…there is no trace of them, no scar no muscle damage….nothing. Even the internal damage has vanished," Henry claimed "It's like they were never there to begin with,"

"But…Connor said he was tired and sore," Jack pointed out.

"I suspect that is just from him sleeping in the same position too long, his body is just a bit stiff, it will pass in a few hours," Henry claimed.

Jack nodded.

"So you're sure there is no signs of any injury….what about his pneumonia and broken leg?" Jack asked.

Henry shook his head.

"There are no symptoms remaining or any signs of reflux or any lasting infections and the bone has completely repaired itself…I just can't explain it," Henry claimed.

Jack stared at Henry for a moment and then he remembered what Luffy had told him two days ago.

"Holy crap…Luffy was right…" Jack gasped.

Jack could not believe it; Connor's brand had actually healed him completely, though Jack was no stranger to quick healing as it was a common ability in his world to the point of being practically standard and that most heroes and villains had some form of advanced healing factor. But the fact Connor's healing powers came from his brand surprised him that something so horrid could heal life crippling injuries in a matter of days.

"I'm sorry?" Henry asked, drawing Jack from his thoughts.

"Nothing…..I'm just glad he's okay," Jack said "can I take him back to the ship now?"

"Despite his miraculous recovery…I'd like to keep him one more night just to be safe," Henry said.

"Is that really necessary?" Jack asked clearly wanting to get Connor back to the ship as soon as possible.

"I have never seen such a recovery before, so I think you'll agree it's better to be safe than sorry," Henry claimed.

Jack let out a sigh.

"Yeah ok you're right…I guess one more night won't hurt," Jack relented.

"I'll be around if you need anything, except this time please don't yell," Henry asked and he left.

Jack walked back into the room and once he closed the door Connor poked his head out from under the blankets.

"Told you it would only take a minute," Jack smiled.

Connor sat up and looked past Jack at the door, like he was expecting Henry to come back in.

"Where's Henry?" Connor asked.

"Probably heading back to his work," Jack shrugged.

"Oh….Where's Evie and Jacob?" Connor asked.

"Not sure probably taking care of their classified business," Jack said.

"Oh...what's classified mean?" Connor asked.

"In my experience Connor, classified is a fancy word for complete B.S," Jack said.

"What's B.S?" Connor asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Jack responded.

Jack walked back over to him and sat down next to the boy. He didn't notice Connor becoming a little tense.

"A...Are the others okay?" Connor asked "Adriana didn't hurt them did she?"

He did not want the rest of the crew to go through what he had gone through.

"No she didn't, they're fine, although they will probably be a lot better now that you're okay; we thought we lost you," Jack said.

Connor looked down.

"I'm sorry….I didn't mean to worry anyone," he apologized softly.

"Hey it's not your fault," Jack assured.

Connor then gave a yawn.

"What exactly happened?" he asked.

"A Shtriga fed on your life force, me and Jacob hunted it down and killed it," Jack explained.

"Is that the thing with rags that tried to eat me back at the Carnival Island?" Connor asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"A different one but yes, unfortunately it succeeded where the last one failed….but we killed it and everything it ate was returned to you," Jack claimed.

"Mmm….Thanks," Connor said happily.

"Don't thank me, Jacob was the one that did the witch in," Jack said.

"How'd he do that?" Connor asked through another bigger yawn.

"He used a demon knife he stole from the base," Jack said.

He noticed that Connor seemed to becoming more and more tired by the second.

"Connor are you okay?" Jack asked in concern.

"Mmm fine….just….sleep….y," Connor said as he lay down and got comfortable while still facing the Rider and closed his eyes.

Jack however was becoming concerned at how tired the boy seemed to be getting; the speed in which it was occurring set off the Rider's mental alarms as well. Jack watched and within seconds Connor fell back into a deep sleep.

Jack was a very concerned as it looked like something had forced the boy back into slumber, Jack hadn't seen Henry give him anything and this didn't match up with Henry's previous statement of Connor being completely recovered.

'This is not right,' Jack thought to himself 'If his brand really dose heal him then he should not be tired…or going back to sleep…if anything the brands healing factor should energize him,'

Jack watched Connor for bit longer trying to think of a reason as to why the boy had suddenly gone back to sleep even though he was completely healed. After ten minutes Connor still did not wake up Jack got off the bed, he gently tucked Connor in and then left the room to find Henry. The Rider eventually found Henry; he was in the reception area looking at some paper work.

"Excuse me," Jack interrupted.

Henry tuned around and looked at Jack.

"Yes?" he asked looking up from his work.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your phone to call Luffy," Jack requested.

Henry nodded and pulled out a phone and handed it to Jack. Jack took the phone and left the other man alone; once he was a fair distance away Jack dialed the number.

"This is the shity restaurant how may I take your order?" Sanji answered.

"Hey Sanji it's me," Jack asked.

"Hey flame brain how's Connor?" Sanji asked.

"He just woke up…but…." Jack trailed off.

"But?" Sanji asked.

Jack explained what had just happened and expressed his concerns about it; however Sanji did not sound worried at all.

"Oh that…that's normal and will pass fairly quickly. Have you checked his injuries?" the cook asked.

"No but...the man taking care of him said they were gone," Jack answered.

"Okay listen, if Connor woke up then that means his injuries are completely healed, there will be no sign of them," Sanji said.

"But he went back to sleep….he's not back in that coma again is he?" Jack asked with worry.

"No no…his brand has kept him in a healing coma so it just put him into a natural sleep for a bit….that's all," Sanji explained.

"But why? If he's healed why is his Brand forcing him back to sleep?" Jack asked.

"Well….it's so he's ready…." Sanji said "you know…to serve…us,"

"I really really don't want to know what that means, but the doctor here wants him to rest another day," Jack said.

"Well if he's already asleep you'll have to wait until he wakes up again…but it probably wouldn't hurt….I can tell you that everyone wants him back at the ship," Sanji said.

"Yeah I want him back there too but..." Jack trailed off; he sensed something dark in Connor's room.

"Shit!" Jack hissed.

"What? what's wrong?,"

"Forget staying another night we'll be back within the hour," Jack said and hung up the phone.

He instantly ran back to Connor's room, he could feel a demon in there. Jack burst through the door to see a man sitting next to Connor's sleeping form. The demon noticed Jack's presence.

"Well isn't he just the sweetest thing. No salt, no devils trap, you're losing your touch Jackie any nasty bugger could get in here," The demon said as he looked at Jack.

"Crowley," Jack hissed "Get away from him,"

Crowley got up and walked up to the Rider.

"Keep it in your pants I have no interest in the kid, I'm here for you," Crowley said and snapped his fingers causing a clipboard appear "Take a look at this,"

Jack grabbed the clipboard and read over it.

"It's the list you showed me before, what of it,"

"Actually that is the new arrivals list. My boys down stairs sent it to me because of how similar it was to the migration list. Your work I take it?"

"The Straw Hats helped," Jack claimed and handed the clipboard back.

"I'll bet, I heard what happened and I'm surprised that the kid survived," Crowley gestured to Connor, "But you didn't get everything,"

"No your dogs weren't at the base,"

"I know that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You and your little gang of puckish rogues got 90% of the nasties that migrated here last night, here's what's left," Cowley said handing Jack a piece of paper.

"Your hell hounds a pack of werewolves and a single demon. That doesn't sound too bad," Jack claimed.

"Oh it's bad all right, that demon is a cross roads demon and those hounds are under his command,"

"So call them back,"

"I've tried but they were assigned to his deals so they obey him now. I want you to take him out first,"

"Why?"

"Because this particular demon is very impatient and will not wait the standard ten year period before releasing the hounds. This one likes to change it to a shorter time,"

"How long are we talking here?"

"It depends on his mood but the longest he's ever given someone was 3 months,"

"What? that's insane,"

"I know and he's been busy since coming here, I've got contracts filling up my office and no ones been able to keep up with them all. So here's the deal you take out this guy and I null any and all contracts made in this world," Crowley offered.

"All of them?"

"Every last one,"

"What do you get out of this exactly?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"We can't have unauthorized contracts floating around, I have a reputation to keep. This guy gives hard working demons a bad name,"

"Okay what's the catch?" Jack asked.

"I'll only null contracts that haven't been collected," Crowley answered.

"So those that haven't been dragged to hell get off scot free,"

"Yep you and I both know that once a soul gets down there it doesn't leave. Of course the client will also lose what they gained as well, but at least they won't go to hell," Crowley said.

"Okay Crowley I'll do it but I want something in return," Jack requested.

"I'm giving the souls back what more do you want?"

"Those monsters that I sent to you last night, I want them to suffer the worst possible pain and torture you or any other pitch fork wielding creep can think of. I want them to know that it was me who organized it, I want them to suffer for all eternity for daring to harm my friends," Jack said.

"Oh I can do that, I was planning on making them suffer for their little migration but your method works too. I mean no one will try to come over here again when word gets round that a Ghost Rider lost his shit here," Crowley said.

"Good, can I keep this paper?"

"Sure, sure that's a copy. So do we have a deal?" Crowley asked and extended his hand.

"What no contract?"

"I'd have to null it," Crowley claimed, Jack extended his hand but stopped suddenly.

"Wait a minute… when monsters die they go to purgatory, how did you get them?" Jack asked.

"Simple answer really, I have a Reaper on payroll when you and your high sea fairing buddies slaughtered them he brought them downstairs," Crowley said.

"You have a Reaper on payroll?" Jack asked.

"Yes he's come in handy quite often," Crowley said

"Which one? Death keeps a pretty tight leash on the lower ranking ones, but the higher ranking ones are too proud to work for a demon," Jack said.

"Not all of them, I'll give you a hint long red hair and has a preference for chainsaws," Crowley said, Jack stared at the demon king before face palming extremely hard.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jack said.

"Are you really that surprised?" Crowley asked.

"Honestly no, but he's pushing it his boss isn't going to take much more of this," Jack said.

"Personally I think he only gets away with it because his boss doesn't want to deal with him," Crowley claimed.

"Oddly enough…that makes sense," Jack commented.

"Anyhow do we have a deal?" Crowley asked as he extended his hand.

"Deal," Jack said and shook the demon king's hand.

"Remember you have to kill everything on that list before I null the contracts and make our mutual friends pay," Crowley reminded.

"Just so long as you do. If you don't hold up your end..." Jack started.

"Yeah, yeah you'll redecorate hell with my insides. I got it," Crowley finished and disappeared.

Once Crowley was gone Jack let out a heavy sigh before sitting down in the chair next to Connor's bed and watched the young boy sleep.

'Real amateur move Jack, not demon proofing the room Crowley is right any boogie man could walk right in,' The Rider said.

'You know just as well as I do that boogie men go for kids a lot younger than Connor,' Jack said.

'That's not what I meant,' The Rider said.

'I know what you meant I'm just choosing to ignore you,' Jack said.

'That's it Jack show him who's boss,' The Merry chimed in.

'Oh great the termite riddled tub is back,' The Rider groaned.

'I don't have termites!' Merry yelled.

'Oh I'm so sorry I guess those wood eating bugs I keep seeing are ladybugs, how foolish of me I should of known no termite would dare eat your waterlogged ass,' The Rider said.

'GO TO HELL!' Merry yelled.

'I AM HELL!' The Rider yelled back.

'Merry ignore him, what's up?' Jack asked.

'I just wanted to check on you, Sanji freaked out when you hung up like you did,' Merry said.

'Sorry, you can tell them everything is fine,' Jack said.

'Jack I can't talk,' Merry pointed out.

'Oh… right I'll call them later' Jack said.

'So….is it true that Jacob is there?' Merry asked in a displeased tone of voice.

'Yeah he is,' Jack said.

'Oh,' Merry said dismissively.

'What's wrong?' Jack asked.

'What makes you think something is wrong?' Merry asked.

'I don't know much about women but I do know whenever a woman says 'oh' like you did there's more to it' Jack said.

'It's nothing….I just don't care for Jacob is all,' Merry said.

'Why not?' Jack asked.

'You've spent more than five minutes with him,' Merry said 'do you honestly need to ask that question?' Merry asked.

'I see your point,' Jack said.

Jack sat there for the next half hour watching Connor sleep, he was also thinking about the remaining monsters. As much as he hated Crowley and doing his dirty work, he really wanted to make those that had hurt Connor pay and if that meant working for the demon king then so be it.

Jack also tried to get the Merry to tell him why she hated Jacob but his new Ride was being very tight-lipped about it.

About ten minutes later Jacob and Evie walked into the room. Both of them instantly saw Connor sleeping soundly in bed and they smiled.

'Speak of the devil, they're back,' Jack said.

'Is Evie there too?' Merry asked.

'Yeah she is,' Jack claimed.

'Good I like her,' Merry said.

"Hi Jack, Henry told us what happened….is it true that Connor is fully healed?" Evie asked quietly so as not to wake Connor up.

"Yeah it is, there is no sign of his injuries," Jack claimed in an equally quite voice.

"Those injuries were pretty severe….do you know why he suddenly got better over night?" Jacob asked.

"Nope and quite frankly I don't care, I'm just glad he's alright," Jack said, he was not going to tell these two about Connor's brand.

"Huh you don't say," Jacob said as he looked over to Connor's sleeping form in deep thought. This was not the first time he and Evie had witnessed Connor make a miraculous recovery.

"What's that?" Evie asked as she pointed to Crowley's list.

"A list of new arrivals at a gated community I know down south," Jack said.

"So you're a real estate broker now?" Jacob asked looking back at the Rider.

"Not really Top Hat I just send them there," Jack said with a Cheshire grin "Not my fault that they don't leave,"

"That reminds me I have to make a call," Jack said as he stood up "But I don't want to leave Connor,"

"That's okay, I'll watch him," Jacob offered and he walked round the other side of bed and sat next to the boy.

'Jack whatever you do….do not leave Connor alone with Jacob,' the Merry suddenly said in a very worried voice.

'What?' Jack asked.

"Okay, come on Jack I'll get you a Den-Den Mushi," Evie said.

"Wait a minute…" Jack tired.

He didn't know why the Merry sounded worried or the reason for her sudden warning but he was more willing to trust her than these two… especially since Jack could sense quite a bit of fresh blood on both their souls.

Jack took one last look at Connor before following Evie out and she led him through the base to another room that looked similar to the one Jacob and Connor were in.

"Whose room is this?" Jack asked.

"Mine, unlike my brother I actually keep a Den-Den Mushi in here," Evie said.

"Oh, is Jacob supposed to keep one in his room?" Jack asked.

"He should yes, but he doesn't…he says he doesn't wasn't to be bothered while he is sleeping," Evie claimed.

"Okay what about when he's not sleeping?" Jack asked.

"He has one in his pocket," Evie claimed "he just leaves it in another room when he goes to bed,"

Jack nodded; Evie opened the desk drawer and pulled out her Den-Den Mushi. She left Jack alone to make his call, once she left Jack dialed the Straw Hat's number; Zoro was the one who answered the phone.

"Yeah who's this?" Zoro's voice asked.

"Boy don't you sound cheery," Jack said.

"Bone head? Are you and the kid on your way?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah there's been a change in plans," Jack said.

"Why? You said you'd be here within the hour," Zoro said.

"Yeah that's because there was a demon here," Jack said.

"WHAT?!" Zoro yelled.

"Don't worry it was just Crowley," Jack said.

"Did he hurt the kid?" Zoro asked seriously.

"No he knows better he just gave me an update on our pest problem," Jack said.

"What sort of update?"

"I'll explain when I get back I'm afraid our hunt isn't over, but I'm going to have Connor stay the night and leave the first thing in the morning," Jack said.

"You sure?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah he's been through a lot and it's already late, plus he's really cute when he's sleeping," Jack said.

"Alright Bone Head we'll see you tomorrow, stay safe," Zoro said.

"You too there's still things that go bump in the night," Jack said before hanging up, he left the room to find Evie waiting for him outside.

"Done?" She asked.

Jack nodded.

"Yeah thanks for that. This may sound like a weird question but…do you guys have some salt?" Jack asked.

"What for?" Evie asked.

"I'm going to temporarily demon proof Connor's room," Jack said.

"And how is salt going to do that?" Evie asked.

"Demons can't cross salt," Jack shrugged.

"Really…that seems like a very inconvenient and exploitable weakness," Evie stated.

"It is," Jack agreed.

"Well…come on then let's get you your salt Jack," Evie said as she left.

Jack followed Evie to the kitchen and she got a big bag of salt from a cupboard, Evie and Jack then made their way back to Jacob's room where they found him still watching over a sleeping Connor.

"There you two are, did you have an enjoyable chat?" Jacob asked.

"Sure more fun than a barrel full of monkeys," Jack grumbled, the Rider then got to work salting the door and any air vents in the room, Jacob watched Jack work with a decent amount of confusion.

"Why is he making a mess?" Jacob asked.

"I'm making it impossible for demons to get to Connor, I just wish I could draw a devils trap," Jack said.

"Uh-huh," Jacob said not believing the Rider.

"There," Jack said as he finished the salt line. "I'll stay here for the night and then we'll leave in the morning,"

"Nonsense, I believe we've gotten off on the wrong foot Jack I say we settle our differences like gentlemen," Jacob said.

"And how do you supposed we do that Top Hat?" Jack asked.

"With a friendly game of poker," Jacob said with a charming smile.

"I don't think I should leave Connor," Jack said worriedly "he got upset that I left him earlier,"

"Oh I'm sure Evie won't mind watching him for a bit, would you sis?" Jacob asked.

"I guess not, you sure you want to do this Jacob?" Evie asked.

"Of course I do, come on Jack let's get playing," Jacob said as he ushered Jack out.

Evie just shook her head and sat down next to Connor, after an hour Evie heard a loud crash followed by yelling, she ran into the room where it was coming from and found Jacob hanging upside down from the ceiling by chains and Jack standing over a broken poker table with cards and chips scattered everywhere.

"What's going on?" Evie asked but she had a pretty good idea of what had occurred.

"Top Hat was cheating," Jack said.

"Evie I have no idea what he's talking about, he just can't handle losing," Jacob said.

Jack walked up to the upside down assassin and began shaking him violently, eventually several aces and face cards fell out of his sleeves and landed on the floor, Evie just looked at her brother in annoyance.

"Where did those come from?!" Jacob asked in fake surprise.

"Well that's enough for one night, is it alright if I stand watch over Connor tonight?" Jack asked.

"Are you sure? You look like you could use some sleep yourself," Evie stated.

"I'll be fine, I've done a lot more on a lot less," Jack said.

"You do realize improper sleep schedules are a one way ticket to an early grave don't you?" Evie asked.

'Been there, done that,' Jack thought to himself as he reminisced on his extremely early demise.

"I'm sure, besides….I'd rather be close just incase some nasty critter stops by for a midnight snack," Jack said.

"I thought you said salt kept monsters away," Jacob said, from his inverted position.

"No I said demons couldn't cross it, but vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters and pretty much every other monsters can," Jack said.

"Right, because those things definitely exist," Jacob scoffed, Jack was use to people being ignorant to the never ending conflict between evil creatures and those either brave enough or suicidal enough to hunt them so the Rider didn't take Jacob's mocking too seriously, Evie however shot her brother a disapproving glare.

"I understand Jack I'll see you in the morning," Evie said as she started to leave.

"Sis wait! Aren't you going to make him let me go first?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob I warned you one day you were going to hustle the wrong guy, that guy just happened to be Jack," Evie said.

"But Evie…" Jacob whined.

"Good night Jacob," Evie said as she turned off the light and shut the door leaving Jacob hanging upside down in the dark.

"Evie! Jack! EVIE!" Jacob shouted.

* * *

Connor woke up later that night, he no longer felt tired or sore. He sat up and noticed that there was a salt ring around the bed and on the windows; Connor assumed Jack made it. Connor looked next to him too see Jack was sleeping on top of the covers with his back to the boy.

Connor had no desire to wake Jack, especially after what happened last time. In fact he had no desire to be in a room alone with the Rider; so he slipped out of bed and left the room. He wanted to find Henry, Evie or Jacob; he felt safer around them.

Connor walked through the hall past different doors and poked his head in all of them until he found Jacob upside down hanging from the ceiling.

"Jacob, how did you get up there?" Connor asked innocently as he came into the room.

"Oh hello Connor, Jack left me like this. I don't suppose you could help me down," Jacob requested.

"If they're Jack's chains then they won't break. Only he can let you down," Connor claimed.

"Damn it, surly there is some way to get these things off,"

"None that I know of…although they didn't seem to affect Marco too much,"

"As in Marco the Phoenix?"

"That's him,"

"Well damn, I don't have a devil fruit…this is humiliating," Jacob sighed in defeat he then looked at Connor who was trying not to laugh "What are you doing up anyway, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I've slept for the last two days, I kind of wanted some exercise, plus I wanted to thank you for saving me twice,"

"Hey that's what friends are for right?" Jacob said with a smile.

Connor walked over to one of the chairs and sat down.

"So why'd Jack tie you up?" Connor asked looking up at his friend.

"I may have tried to cheat him at cards,"

"Wow okay I suppose I should warn Zoro not to cheat then,"

"Speaking of which how is the crew by the way?"

"Pretty good, do you remember Miss All Sunday?"

"Crocodiles No2 yeah what about her?"

"She joined us,"

"Huh and Luffy let her?"

"Yep, it took a while to warm up to her but we did. She's really nice and has a morbid sense of humor,"

"And she gets along with everyone?"

"Yep, though Jack looks at her kind of strange sometimes,"

"Maybe he has a crush on her,"

"No I don't think so; he looks at her sort of like how a wolf looks at a deer. It's almost like he's hunting her,"

"I see….Connor do you feel safe around Jack?" Jacob asked concerned.

"Well….sometimes he scares me but most of the time I do…as long as Luffy or one of the others is around," Connor responded "why do you ask?"

"No reason just wondering," Jacob said.

'I guess if Connor feels somewhat safe and Luffy let him join the crew he's fine. But Jack is defiantly a killer I can see it his eyes; even the way he moves screams predator,' Jacob thought to himself,

The assassin had been doing his job and working with other killers long enough to spot one such as himself, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel that there was something weird and strange about Jack (besides the whole flaming skeleton thing) Jack did indeed have the icy cold glare and razor sharp focus that all predators had, Jacob saw it every time he looked in a mirror, but Jack's seemed older, a lot older and held more experience than someone his age should contain.

As the night dragged on Jacob and Connor continued to talk, Connor told Jacob about what the crew had been up to and Jacob made little comments about his life since Alabasta but it was in very little detail.

About 20 minutes later the chains holding Jacob disappeared and he crashed head first onto the broken table.

"OW! Bloody hell, what just happened?" Jacob moaned.

"Only Jack could have done that," Connor shrugged in response he had no idea why though.

"Oh well I'm sure it doesn't matter, let's get some hot chocolate," Jacob suggested.

"Okay," Connor agreed and the two made their way to the kitchen

* * *

 _With Jack_

Jack had fallen asleep on the bed next to Connor, now that the boy had recovered he decided to get some much needed shut eye. Jack had been dreaming of hanging Jacob over an excessively large can of pink paint, Jacob was begging him not to drop him but in the end Jack had.

In real life Jack had snapped his fingers in his sleep and the chains holding Jacob had disappeared.

Jack was enjoying his dream of dropping Jacob into pink paint; however it was suddenly ended by a dark presence. Jack's eyes shot open and he sat up immediately. There in front of him was Adriana; she held Connor up by the throat. Jack looked at his salt lines and found that they had been broken.

"Hello Jack, looking for this?" Adriana asked and held onto Connor applying a bit more pressure to his throat.

"LET HIM GO!" Jack screamed.

"If you insist," Adriana said, there was a snap sound and Connor's body went limp before she let him fall to the floor.

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!" Jack screamed in rage but found that he could not turn into his Rider form.

"I should have done that from the start, oh well,"

"Why, why would you do that?"

"Because I can and because it's fair,"

"Fair? he was innocent, how is that fair?"

"You took something from me so now I've taken something from you," Adriana said and disappeared.

Jack went over to Connor, he could tell his neck was broken. Jack held the dead child in his arms as he wept.

"No, no CCOONNORRRRR!" Jack screamed and shot up.

Jack's chest heaved rapidly as pearls of ice cold sweat covered his body, it took him a second to realize that it was a nightmare, Jack quickly surveyed the room and the salt lines were intact. He slowly glanced over to where Connor was supposed to be sleeping next to him but found that he was missing.

"Connor?" Jack gasped upon finding the boy missing.

"Connor?!" Jack said as he frantically searched for the boy.

'Uh-oh looks like something grabbed a midnight snack, if only little Connor had some diligent and responsible guardian to watch over him as he slept….oh wait, wasn't that your job?' The Rider asked.

'Shut up he's around here somewhere' Jack shot back.

He then noticed that the door was slightly ajar indicating Connor had left or worse someone had come in and taken him while Jack had been asleep.

'What was that you were saying about him being here?' The Rider asked.

'Shut up,' Jack said.

'I hope whatever nasty critter that chewed the kid up practice good dental hygiene, children have that annoying trait of getting stuck between the teeth,' Rider said with a insane laugh.

Jack mentally kicked himself for letting his guard down and bolted out of the room.

Jack dashed down the hall as fast as he could, using his soul sense to track Connor. He eventually made it to the mess hall and he burst in, he found Jacob and Connor sitting at one of the tables and drinking something hot.

Connor and Jacob were laughing at something; Jack let out a sigh of relief at seeing Connor safe and came over to the two. Upon seeing Jack Connor instantly stopped laughing and became very focused on a singular spot on the table.

"Connor…you scared the crap out of me," Jack said and pulled the boy into a hug.

'You got lucky this time Jack, don't expect it to last,' The Rider said.

Connor froze until Jack let him go and the boy looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry," Connor apologized softly "I didn't mean too,"

"No it's alright I was just worried….what are you drinking?" Jack asked eyeing the drink.

"Hot chocolate, it's really good," Connor responded in the same voice.

Jacob was concerned about Connor's sudden change in demeanor. It sounded like the boy felt like he had done something wrong for drinking the hot drink.

"Sit down Flame Brain, let me fetch you a cup," Jacob said as he got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Uhm thanks, how did you get down?" Jack asked as he sat down next to Connor.

"Your chains just disappeared for some reason," Jacob said.

"Must have done it in my sleep," Jack figured.

"Oh well I just want you to know there's no hard feelings," Jacob said as he fixed Jack's cup.

"Really?" Jack asked a bit suspicious.

"Absolutely, I had that coming, it's all water under the bridge," Jacob said as he dropped a few drops of liquid from a flask he pulled out of his pocket into Jack's cup.

"And soon you'll be under the table," Jacob said quietly as he grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

"Here you go, drink up," Jacob said as he handed Jack the cup.

"Thanks Top Hat," Jack said as he took the hot chocolate.

"My pleasure entirely," Jacob said.

Jack drank some of the chocolate and he had to admit it was pretty good, he drank some more then sat the cup down.

"Not bad, so what have you guys been talking about?" Jack asked.

"I've been telling Jacob about what the crew has been up too since we parted ways in Alabaster," Connor said still using a barely audible voice.

"Spinning tales are you buddy, I thought that was Usopp's job," Jack joked.

"Sorry," Connor added.

"Yeah the crew have had quite the adventures," Jacob said trying to hide his concern for Connor's strange behavior.

The three continued talking for another hour; although it was really Jack and Jacob talking as Connor seemed to no longer want to contribute to the conversation. Jacob also noticed that the boy didn't even take another sip of his half drunken hot chocolate.

Jack on the other hand did most of the talking and had drank three cups of hot chocolate each time Jacob had added more and more sleeping drops, but Jack still hadn't gone down.

"I'll admit Top Hat this stuff isn't bad, you mind topping me off?" Jack asked Jacob just took the cup back to the kitchen.

'How the hell is he still conscious?!' Jacob thought to himself, he was starting to get agitated.

'I'll just add the whole bloody thing!' he thought to himself.

Jacob dumped the entire flask of sleeping drops into Jack's cup; he brought it back to the table and sat it in front of Jack before he took his seat, before Jack could drink any Evie walked in.

"What are you boys doing up?" she asked.

"Well sis Connor here woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, so and I decided to keep him company and Flame Brain decided to join us," Jacob said as he turned to face his sister, while his back was turn Evie saw something flash over the table.

"What are you guys drinking?" Evie asked as she sat at the table.

"Hot chocolate your brother ain't half bad at making it," Jack said.

Jacob just shrugged his shoulders and took a gulp out of his cup, he looked at the mug and then at Jack who had a Cheshire grin spread across his face.

"Oh you wanker," Jacob said before his head hit the table and he began snoring loudly.

"Jacob!" Connor cried out in concern.

"Moron," Jack said as he drank from his own mug.

"Let me guess he tried drugging you didn't he?" Evie asked.

"He's been at it for an hour, I'm trying to figure out why he kept at it when the first two attempts didn't work" Jack said.

"I'm afraid my brother is a slow learner," Evie said as she shook her head.

"Is Jacob going to be ok?" Connor asked worriedly as he looked over the sleeping assassin.

"Don't worry Connor, he'll be fine our sleeping drops are powerful but not lethal," Evie assured.

She then turned her attention to Jack.

"You said he's tried multiple times why didn't it affect you?" Evie asked.

"I'm immune to drugs and alcohol, it's kind of annoying sometimes," Jack said.

"Well you boys have a nice night I'm going back to bed," Evie said as she got up.

"Wait Evie do you have any markers around here?" Jack asked With a Cheshire grin.

"Markers…what are markers?" Evie asked.

"Big thick colored pen like objects that are great for writing on a white board," Jack said.

"White…board?" Evie asked confused.

Jack blinked, he could not believe what he was hearing.

"Oh right. Pirate world…what do you have?" Jack asked.

"We have ink and quills," Evie answered "If you want to write something you can use those,"

"I don't think that will work…what do you have that leaves stuff on the skin?" Jack asked.

"Oh….um...hey are you going to prank my brother while he's unconscious?" Evie asked.

"Uh…Yeah, was that not obvious?" Jack answered.

"In that case I have just the thing," Evie said with her own mischievous grin.

Evie left to go get the supplies and Connor looked up at Jack.

"Umm…Jack…what are you going to do to Jacob?" Connor asked fearfully.

"Not me Connor us," Jack said with an evil grin.

"Us…you want me to help you?" Connor asked.

"Yes I do," Jack claimed "Once Evie gets back we'll start and depending on what she brings back you'll be having a late night arts and crafts lesson," Jack said as he looked at Jacob's snoring form.

Connor did not know what Arts and Crafts was but from the look Jack was giving Jacob he figured it would be something bad. He didn't understand why Jack was doing this to his friend and hoped Jacob would recover from whatever Jack did to him.

"Sweet dreams Top Hat," Jack said as he took another sip of his glass.

Evie returned with several pots of paint and brushes and Jack's grin just grew at all the different colors. Red, blue, green yellow and a few more. Evie knew she should probably go back to bed but she was Jacob's sister and it had been a very long time since she had pulled any jokes on him so a chance like this was too good to pass up. Jacob was an ass, but he was an extremely good Assassin and Evie was not going to let him get off easy.

"Can I help?" She asked Jack.

"Of course the more the merrier," Jack smiled "How long will he be out?"

"Well a single drop is enough to knock someone out for a few minutes so...probably an hour maybe just over," Evie answered.

"Really, who has sleeping drugs that last only a few minutes? Seems kind of unreliable to me,"

"You'd be surprised," Evie claimed and walked over to her brother, she grabbed the brush in the black paint can and began to draw on his face.

Jack, Connor and Evie spent the next ten minutes drawing on Jacob's face. Connor initially did not want to draw on his friends face, and he feared that this was some kind of punishment for something he had done and Jack was taking his anger out on Jacob. Even though Evie assured him that it was all in good fun Connor still felt that he had done something wrong and now Jacob was paying the price.

When Jack handed him a paint brush to use and told him to start Connor reluctantly obeyed and joined in Jack's art project.

Connor was not that good at drawing but Jack assured him it was the thought that counted. When they were done Jacob had a moustache, cat whiskers, a dick on his forehead, the word idiot and an arrow pointing to his mouth next to the words 'My brain fell out from here'.

"Well we've run out of space," Jack proclaimed as he marveled over the art piece.

Connor let out a sigh of relief that it was over.

"Well not quite, I have an Idea," Evie said and quickly left.

Connor frowned at this; he should have known there was more to come…there was always more to come. She came back a few minutes later holding a small satchel.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Green powder…we use it for making dyes and other things," Evie answered "once it gets into something it's very very difficult to get out,"

"Ohhhh I like the way you think," Jack grinned "does it come in other colors?"

"Yes but we only have green on hand," Evie claimed.

Within a minute Jacob was covered in brightly colored powder, it was in his hair and all over his clothes; Evie had removed his Assassin over coat and his weapons so they would not get damaged. Jack didn't think it was a good idea as having the powder on everything would add to the fun of the prank. Evie however refused to let Jack near the powder until everything she deemed important was removed and moved away well out of range of any lose powder in the air.

Once they were done Jack took a picture for blackmail purposes. Evie then took Connor back to his room and put the boy back to bed; she wanted to talk to Jack alone for a bit so she had Henry sit with Connor for a while as he still was afraid to be alone.

Evie came back to the mess hall and made some tea for her and Jack. Jack eyed the tea suspiciously and looked at up at Evie.

"Don't worry, there's no sleeping drops in this one," Evie assured.

"So what do you guys do exactly?" Jack asked Evie, once they were alone.

"Public relations," Evie answered.

"Uh-Huh and what kind of public relations require swords, knives, guns and other weapons?"

"We live in a world filled with pirates it's not a crime to defend yourself,"

"Jacob said that you were kidnappers,"

"We are among, other things,"

"So you kidnap children then?"

"Very rarely and only when necessary,"

"And what happens to those kids?"

"Classified,"

"Care to elaborate on the other things you mentioned?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Classified,"

"Ughhh you're as bad as your older brother," Jack groaned.

"Actually I'm the older one. By one minute,"

"One minute huh?" Jack asked.

"Yes, most peaceful minute of my life, oh how I miss it," Evie sighed, Jack chuckled at that.

"What about you?" Evie asked.

"What about me?" Jack asked in return, but it was clear he was dodging the questions.

"Who are you? Really?" Evie asked.

"I'm Jack, didn't we already do the whole introductions thing?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I remember the flaming skeleton part the most," Evie said.

"Yeah I get that a lot," Jack said.

"Care to explain that?" Evie asked, Jack made a face that suggests he was thinking long and hard on the question.

"Hmm…..Nah it's kind of a boring story I don't think you'd be interested, it usually puts people to sleep," Jack said.

"Okay, where are you from?" Evie asked.

"Here, there, everywhere, anywhere, nowhere, you know…like most people," Jack said with a shrug, Evie pinched the bridge of her nose.

"And exactly what is it that you do?" Evie asked.

"Oh a little of this, a little of that, a lot of that other thing, but not a whole lot of another thing," Jack said.

"You're not being very forthcoming," Evie said.

"Well it's a lot more information than classified," Jack said, Evie remained silent for several moments until Jack let out a sigh.

"Look, I'm not smart but I know killers when I see them, you want to play the super secret squirrel game fine I really don't care but don't expect me to tell you everything when you won't tell me anything," Jack said.

"That's fair I suppose," Evie said.

"Honestly you really don't want to know everything I know, and if I told you you'd either not believe me or have me locked up in the nuthouse," Jack said

"And I'd rather not stay in another one of those, the last one was absolutely dreadful," Jack said.

"Really?" Evie asked.

"Indeed, I mean all the strait jackets were knockoff brands, I understand they had a budget but still have a little pride in your establishment, where's the Armani the Gucci? Honestly it's disgraceful," Jack said, Evie stated at the Rider with a bewildered expression.

"You're absolutely bonkers aren't you?" Evie asked.

"Well they say ninety four percent of psychopaths think there's nothing wrong with them and that they're perfectly sane," Jack said.

"Are you saying you're perfectly sane?" Evie asked.

"No, I'm saying I'm part of the other six percent," Jack said.

They continued to chat for a bit, though it was really Evie evading answering any questions with anything other than "Classified"; after twenty minutes Evie headed off to bed. Jack headed back to Connor's room and saw that Henry was sitting with Connor and reading a story with him. Once they were done Henry advised Connor to get some more rest before leaving and once Henry was gone Jack re-checked the salt lines.

After his nightmare earlier he was not going to take any more chances. Connor had a hard time falling asleep with Jack in the room but he eventually drifted off.

* * *

Jacob groaned as he came back to conciseness, he felt very groggy. He looked around and noted that he was in the bureau's mess hall, Connor and Jack weren't around but there was a mirror left for him on the table, he took one look at his reflection before crushing the mirror in a fit of rage.

"Claymore, you will pay for this," he hissed dangerously.

Jacob didn't care if Jack could not die, that just meant that he could make him suffer for an eternity. Jacob stormed angrily to his room that Connor was staying in. the door was slightly a jar and when Jacob opened it a bucket of green slime fell on him.

Jacob tried desperately to smear the slime off of him but it stuck to him like glue, in fact he was pretty sure it was glue, he suddenly heard a clicking noise and looked to see Jack sitting in a chair with his phone out taking another picture of the assassin, and the Rider had a huge grin on his face.

"I think I'm going to start making an album of these, Jacob's greatest flops," Jack said.

"CLAYMORE!" Jacob yelled as he tackled Jack to the ground.

Connor moaned and woke up again; he sat up and saw Jack and Jacob rolling around on the floor like children. He made no move to get out of bed and simply watched the two men act like Zoro and Sanji. Eventually Jacob ended up on top of Jack and started strangling the Rider.

"Damn flaming skeleton!" Jacob yelled until Jack clocked him with a right hook, and then put him in a head lock.

"Over dressed peacock!" Jack yelled.

Jacob elbowed him in the gut then flung him onto his stomach he got on his back and started bending his leg backwards in an attempt to break it.

"Over grown candle stick!" Jacob responded.

Jack threw the assassin off him and flung him to the ground he then stood up and jumped on Jacob and started rubbing his face into the puddle of green slime.

"Self-absorbed wind bag!" Jack yelled back.

The two continued to wrestle with each other for thirty more minutes, eventually Evie came in to the room to investigate the noise she walked in to see Jack sitting on Jacob and hitting her brother with his own hand.

"Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!" Jack said every time he smacked Jacob with the assassin's own hand.

Evie blinked in confusion and looked to Connor for answers

"Don't look at me, they woke me up with they're fighting," Connor claimed "they've been at it for about thirty minutes now,"

"It's like dealing with children," Evie said with a sigh before walking up to the two squabbling man children and slamming her fists on both their heads.

"OUCH!" Jacob and Jack yelled as they rubbed the new bumps on their heads.

"That's enough you two!" Evie yelled.

"He started it!" Jack and Jacob said as each pointed at the other.

"You both need to grow up! Jacob you've had this coming for a long time I love you but you're an ass and Jack Connor is very influential at his age you need to set a better example," Evie scolded.

"Now you both are going to shake hands and give it a rest for the night," Evie said, but the two men just turned their backs on each other and pouted.

"I said shake hands," Evie repeated dangerously.

"Not a chance," Jack and Jacob said at the same time.

Evie glared at the two and then let out a sigh. She walked over to Connor and picked him up.

"Connor your coming with me," Evie declared "you're not staying in this room one moment longer,"

A small smile appeared on Connor's face and he let Evie pick him up, Evie turned towards the door taking Connor with her.

"Wait…what?" Jack asked.

"If you two are going to act like children…I will treat you as such," Evie said "Connor has just recovered from a horrible experience and even worse injuries,"

"And instead of giving him the rest he needs you two keep him up with your petty squabbles. So since you two are a bad influence on him and clearly incapable of understanding his basic needs I will be taking him somewhere where he will get the rest he needs," Evie said.

"So Connor will be in my room and sleep with sleep with me tonight,"

"Evie wait…that's not a good idea...it's not safe for him to be out of this room," Jack claimed.

He didn't want Connor out of his sight.

"He'll be perfectly safe with me. Since you two clearly can't get along and want to spend all night fighting I'm going to let you…but you will do it without him around," Evie said.

She then walked out of the room taking Connor with her, Connor looked back at Jack as she slammed the door.

"Great now look what you did Top Hat, Connor is no longer safe thanks to you," Jack said.

"Are you saying my sister is irresponsible?" Jacob growled.

"No that is clearly you," Jack shot back "But Connor is only safe when he's in this room….for the most part,"

"I'm sorry but which of us let him get kidnapped and which of us broke into a monster infested base and saved him?" Jacob asked.

Jack's eye twitched and he jumped on Jacob starting another fight.

* * *

The next morning, Jack woke up just after dawn in the same spot on the floor where he and Jacob had fallen asleep during their fight last night; they had eventually worn each other out. He noticed that Jacob was no longer in the room and wondered where he had gone. Jack didn't actually care he just wanted to get Connor back to the ship. He stood up and walked out the door, he was intending to find Connor and sneak out before Jacob could enact some kind of revenge or Evie could stop him.

He followed Connor's soul to the reception area where he found Evie and Jacob waiting for him on a long couch with Connor sitting between them with a plate of food on his lap, he was happily munching on some toast with Jam. Jacob was wearing a white hooded robe with a red sash, he glared at Jack.

"What are you two doing up?" Jack asked.

"We thought we'd walk you to the ship," Evie smiled.

"Plus Connor needed some breakfast," Jacob said "and we were not going to send him back without some breakfast,"

"Didn't you see the crew while Connor was recovering?" Jack asked.

"Yes but Jacob didn't," Evie said.

Once Connor had finished eating they left the bureau via roof top, Jacob gave Connor a piggy back ride as he climbed up and down the walls. Once they were all outside they started walking towards the Merry, Evie chatted with Connor while Jack and Jacob kept glaring at each other.

"Honestly they're worse than children," Evie sighed as she glanced over her shoulder at the two boys.

"I think it's a good thing, Jack worries way too much so maybe this will help him loosen up a bit," Connor claimed.

"And teach Jacob not to be so arrogant," Evie added, she then took another look at her brother and Jack who were still glaring at each other.

"Connor…..what do you know about Jack?" Evie asked.

"Not a lot, he doesn't talk much," Connor said.

"So Luffy just allowed a demon on his ship without question?" Evie asked.

"Are you surprised?" Connor asked.

"No I guess not…..do you trust him?" Evie asked, Connor remained quiet as he thought about the question.

"I….I don't know, he's nice most of the time but he gets really scary sometimes," Connor said.

"Has he hurt you?" Evie asked.

"No he hasn't done anything to me or the others…..but he's hurt other people and I've seen what he's done…..that's when he gets really scary," Connor said quietly.

"So you don't trust him?" Evie asked again.

"Luffy trusts him, that's all that matters," Connor said, Evie wasn't convinced by the boy's testament but like her brother she assumed that if Luffy trusted the monster on his ship then he couldn't be to horrible….hopefully.

When they approached the Merry Luffy was waiting for them, as soon as he saw them approach he stretched out his arms and pulled Connor onto the ship; the others had to walk.

"I hope Zoro's asleep," Jacob grumbled as they approached.

"Why?" Jack asked curiously.

"Let's just say he's not the forgiving type," Jacob claimed.

"I hear that, what did you do?"

"Classified," Jacob finished.

Jack rolled his eyes, he was getting sick of that word and he made a metal note to ask Zoro about it later. Jack and the twins got on board and saw Luffy hugging Connor and refusing to let go. He was surrounded by the Straw Hats who were just as grateful to see the boy alive.

"Luffy...can't breathe," Connor choked out and Luffy loosened his grip but he refused to let go.

"Hey guys," Jack greeted, as he and the twins approached.

'Jack did you have to bring him back here?' Merry asked; Jack could feel all the contempt his Ride had for Jacob.

'He and Evie insisted on walking us back to you, what do you have against him anyways?' Jack asked.

'I just don't like him is all,' Merry huffed.

Luffy let go of Connor and walked up to the twins. Robin stared at the twins frozen with fear. Jack noticed this and wondered why the archaeologist was afraid of the twins.

"Thank you for saving him, if there is anything I can do to repay you just let me know," Luffy offered.

"It was no trouble, Jacob did most of the saving though," Evie claimed.

"Still we really appreciate it," Luffy said.

"Just tell him to keep his blades to himself and we'll call it even," Jacob said pointing at Zoro.

"You're still on my list," Zoro glared at Jacob.

"I'm sorry but last time I checked, the score was me 1 you 0,"

"Things change," Zoro said and gripped his sword.

"Yeah this time he'll have back up," Jack warned.

"Please I could take you both on," Jacob scoffed.

"Oh really? The other night says otherwise," Jack reminded.

"I WAS HOLDING BACK!"

"SO WAS I!"

"BRING IT ON I'LL BREAK EVRY BONE IN YOUR BODY!"

"MY SENTIMEDTS EXATLY!"

Jacob and Jack then pounced on each other as they once again initiated their dramatic bickering, the rest of the crew watch as the two killers attempted to beat each other to a pulp; they also noticed neither of them were fighting with their full strength or skills.

"What the hell? Why are they acting like these two?" Nami asked and gestured to Zoro and Sanji.

"Don't lump me in the same group as this idiot," Zoro complained.

"I have no desire to be compared to a directionless moss head," Sanji stated.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Brainless and deaf,"

"THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD COOK!" Zoro yelled and that started a second fight.

Nami sighed; she then walked over to the Zoro and Sanji and hit them both in the head ending the fight. Evie did the same to Jack and Jacob but also threw them in the ocean.

"Idiots," both women huffed.

Once Jack had gotten back on board the twins said their good byes and wished the pirates luck, the Merry then sailed off with both Jacob and Evie waving good bye on the shoreline.

"So what do you think?" Evie asked.

"I think Jack's alright; I mean after everything I did to him he still refused to hurt us,"

"I agree, even though he feels off and doesn't radiate a colour and he wasn't affected by our sea stone weapons,"

"The dead don't come back Evie, no matter how much we want them too,"

"I know, Still he one upped you,"

"I let him win,"

"Sure you did brother sure you did," Evie said.

"I'll have you know sister I still was able to keep that…" Jacob stopped talking as he patted down his robes.

"Something wrong?" Evie asked.

"The knife, the knife from the base I just had it on me," Jacob said as he searched his pockets.

"Are you sure you had it with you when we left the bureau?" Evie asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I remember feeling it right before Jack and I…." Jacob stopped talking as he realised what happened, he then looked at The Merry that was already almost out of sight.

"I hate him," Jacob said.

* * *

 _On the Merry._

Once the Merry was out of sight of the Island Jack went down to the men's quarters and stashed the demonic knife in his chest with the rest of the enchanted weapons.

"Well that's one problem less to worry about," Jack said as he locked up the chest.

Jack then returned to the deck, he was going to show the boy his surprise but Chopper pulled Connor off for a check-up but found no trace of injuries, he asked how Connor was dealing with what had happen to him but Connor did not want to talk about it.

When he came back on deck Jack showed Connor the surprise by riderizing the Merry. Connor was speechless but not because he loved it just as much as the others did, because he was actually quite terrified. The Merry now felt like the creatures that took him prisoner and the place where they had held him. Only it was much darker and far worse than the atmosphere in the Marine base he had just escaped from.

Connor did his best to push his fear aside but it was hard, Jack took his silence as a sign that he loved it like the others did. Nami informed Jack that the log was still set to the Island before they changed course to rescue Connor so Jack willed the Merry to go back in the direction that they had come from.

Jack also told Connor how Jacob and Evie snuck into a base crawling with monsters and demons, rescued him and stole a knife without anyone noticing. Connor was impressed and even Jack admitted he was impressed with what the twins had done as such a feat was uncommon back in his world.

Even the most seasoned Hunters would be find such a feat almost impossible to achieve as most Hunters and Riders would go in guns-a-blazing and kill everything first before the actual rescue part. Chopper asked if that made Jacob and Evie hunters, Jack admitted it did but they were not going to get a party like the crew had.

"So we took care of the monsters in the base….Do you think there are anymore?" Usopp asked nervously.

"Yeah there are…Crowley gave me a list of what's left. It's not much but even small groups can do a lot of damage," Jack claimed "especially since hellhounds are on the list,"

"Those are the demon pets aren't they?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah except sometimes I wonder which one's the pet and which one is the owner," Jack said.

"Hey, didn't you say some vampires turned one of White Beard's men when we met up with them?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, that's another thing about a lot of monsters they tend to turn as many people as they can so their numbers stay up," Jack said.

"Sure hope they didn't follow that trend too much while they were here," Usopp said, Jack nodded in agreement.

While this conversation was going on Luffy seemed to be the only one to pick up on the boy's fear and dragged Connor up to the figure head to fully enjoy the full speed of the Merry's new form and look over the ocean. Connor clung onto Luffy for safety and comfort as he did not like the Merry's new form at all….in fact it scared him more than the conversation he had just been part of.

He kept his eyes closed the whole time and whimpered softly as the ship sped across the ocean and Luffy gave him constant reassurance that he was safe. The Captain made a mental note to tell Jack not to use this form very often as he did not wish to traumatize Connor any more than he already was.

Once Jack had finished talking with Chopper and Usopp about the demons he walked up to Zoro, the swords man was talking to Sanji on the deck; it was odd to see them get along.

"So…what did Jacob do to you exactly?" Jack asked Zoro.

"Me personally, nothing," Zoro answered.

"So why is he on your list?"

"He stabbed the kid in the gut just after we met him," Zoro hissed "and then he beat Me, Luffy and Sanji up the next day. Threw us around like rag dolls and there was nothing we could do to stop him,"

"Yeah, it wasn't till much later that we found out from Ace that Jacob and Evie Frye are two of the most talented and dangerous killers in the world," Sanji finished.

"He. Did. WHAT!" Jack yelled with a loud demonic roar that echoed across the ocean.

"Uh oh," Zoro said.

Jack and the Merry's flames turned blue as the ship made a sudden stop; Luffy and Connor who were sitting on the figure head were thrown off and landed in the ocean. Thankfully Connor was with Luffy so the captain didn't sink…though Sanji jumped into support Connor in keeping Luffy above the surface and help the devil fruit user back on the ship.

"OI WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Sanji yelled angrily.

Luffy was lying on the deck weakly and Connor started to ring the water out of his cloths, he would need to change them. But it appeared Jack was too enraged to notice, the Merry did 180 degree turn before heading back to the island at break neck speed.

"Jack what are you doing?" Nami asked.

"I'm going to test out the ship's new cannon," Jack said.

"What new cannon?" Usopp asked "We only have the one,"

Jack snapped his fingers and a compartment beneath the demonic ram skull that was now the Merry's figurehead opened, revealing a very large cannon made out of metal like bones, and had demonic looking skeletal creatures clinging to its barrel.

It was in the same place as the cannon would stick out normally.

'No…' Connor thought fearfully.

"Awesome we have a new cannon!" Luffy cheered as he suddenly recovered from being tossed into the ocean.

"You idiot he's going to kill Jacob with it!" Usopp yelled.

Connor's eyes widened in fear at that statement.

"Jack wouldn't do that would you Jack?" Luffy asked.

"Nope," Jack said.

"See," Luffy said.

Connor birthed a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to blow up that building of his, and then I'm going to beat him into a bloody pulp before dragging him down to hell myself and throwing him on the torture racks with the rest of the monsters we sent down there," Jack said.

"You can't, Jacob and Evie are friends," Luffy said "Besides there might be other people in the building,"

"No, no, no, no, no," Connor started to mutter but no one heard him.

"Tough, they can spend an eternity in damnation with Jacob for all I care," Jack declared.

Connor had had enough, he did not want his friends to suffer nor did he want Jacob to die for an accident. Unfortunately for him the fear and his recent experience at the hands of supernatural creatures became too much for him and he suddenly broke down on the deck.

"JACK STOP THE SHIP!" Luffy cried out.

The Merry stopped extremely suddenly which threw the crew to the ground except Jack who remained standing. Jack looked at Connor who was buried under Usopp and Chopper. The boy was struggling to get out from under them and he was clearly distressed.

"Get off me…let me go…let me go," Connor cried out in fear.

"What the hell…kid?" Zoro asked in shock.

"It looks like his panic attacks," Chopper said.

Usopp, Sanji and Zoro instantly ran to different parts of the ship and looked over the horizon for any sign of enemy ships but there were none, the Straw Hats were alone on the ocean.

"I'm not seeing anything….Usopp how about you?" Sanji called out.

"No…nothing on my side," the sniper responded "Zoro?

"Nothing here either," Zoro claimed.

"It appears we are alone on the ocean for the moment," Robin stated calmly.

"But there's no one around, then why is this happing?" Usopp asked as the three made their way back over to the others.

"Connor calm down we're alone out here," Chopper tired.

"What's going on?" Jack demanded in a demonic voice.

"NO STAY AWAY!" Connor screamed but he didn't move from his spot.

Jack froze and looked at the crew for answers, but the rest of the crew seemed just as confused as Jack.

Luffy however carefully approached Connor and bent down to his eye level.

"Connor…there is no one around," he assured "please tell me what's wrong,"

"No…no…I don't want this…I don't want this…." Connor cried.

The fact that Connor still recognized Luffy and that he was not fleeing from him was a good sign and meant that he was not in full blown panic mode yet.

"Don't want what?" Luffy asked gently.

"I don't want to be hurt….please don't hurt me anymore," Connor begged.

"No one is going to hurt you," Luffy claimed and pulled Connor into a hug "Your safe with us,"

"But…but the monsters will come back…they'll hurt me and take me back…" Connor cried softly while burring his face in Luffy's vest.

Luffy looked at Jack.

"Turn the ship back to normal," he ordered.

"What why?" Jack asked.

"Do it now," Luffy said seriously.

Jack snapped his fingers and the Merry reverted to it's normal form. Luffy looked over at Sanji.

"Sanji Connor needs some Hot Chocolate," Luffy ordered.

"Right," Sanji agreed and he headed off to the kitchen to make the drink.

Luffy then turned his attention back to Connor. He gently picked him up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Robin come with me," Luffy said as he walked past.

Robin followed Luffy into the kitchen and a few moments later Sanji and Luffy walked out.

"Better not go in there till he calms down," Sanji said to the rest of the crew.

The others nodded Sanji went to the port side and lit a cigarette. Nami checked the log and had Zoro and Chopper bring in the sails and drop the anchor. Since Jack had turned the ship around and Connor was in the kitchen calming down they would not be able to adjust their course; Usopp climbed the crow's nest and double checked for any other ships.

Once the ship was stopped and Zoro and Chopper came down Jack walked over to them.

"What the hell just happened?" Jack demanded.

"Don't worry about it," Zoro said waving him off, he then looked up at the crow's nest "Usopp you see anything you let us know right away...I don't care how far away they are,"

"Will do," Usopp called back.

Jack's mind started to spin, Connor had just broken down in complete terror and he didn't understand why, and no one was telling him anything.

"Connor just had a full blown panic attack...why isn't anyone worried?" Jack asked.

"That wasn't a full panic attack," Chopper said.

"What…yes it was," Jack argued back.

"No Chopper's right, if it was a full panic attack it would be much harder to calm the kid down," Zoro claimed.

Jack stared at the swordsman in shock, the fact that the crew were so casual about it told him that this was not the first time Connor had done this and it worried him greatly.

"Wait…has Connor…this has happened before?" Jack gasped.

"Yeah, it happens from time to time…usually there is a specific trigger for it but since we're alone out here we're not sure what caused it," Chopper explained "We always try to avoid that trigger,"

"What's the trigger?" Jack asked.

Zoro and Chopper looked at each other hesitantly before turning back to Jack.

"It's easily avoidable and that's all you need to know," Zoro said "so don't worry about it,"

"I think I should worry about it if it's going to make Connor go into a panic attack," Jack claimed.

"Jack…look Connor doesn't like talking about it. He didn't even tell us what it was and we only found out when it happened," Chopper claimed.

"And forcing him to talk about it would violate our one rule," Zoro warned seriously "so don't worry about it,"

Jack agreed to drop the issue but he would ask Luffy later, he wanted to know the trigger so he could avoid it if possible. Luffy came out five minutes later claiming that Connor had calmed down a bit but was going to sit with Robin for a while and advised the crew not to go into the kitchen until both of them had come out.

Jack also wanted to go into the kitchen to sit with Connor but Luffy told him to let Robin handle it. Robin had also placed an ear on Luffy's hand so Nami could tell her steering instructions and the Merry set off again.

It wasn't till late in the afternoon did both Robin and Connor come out, though Connor was clinging to Robin's leg and refused to leave the archaeologists side.

Robin approached Jack, but the Rider noticed Connor's fear grew as they got closer.

"Jack Connor want's to tell you something," Robin said.

Jack looked at her and then down at the boy who was still a bit distressed and clearly frightened.

"Hey buddy, feeling better?" Jack asked with smile.

Connor muttered something which Jack didn't quite hear.

"I'm sorry could you say that again?" Jack asked.

"I said you can't kill Jacob," Connor said louder. Although Jack could clearly hear the fear in his voice.

Jack was taken aback by this.

"Connor he stabbed you, he has to pay," Jack argued as he remembered what Zoro had told him. Plus the fact that Jacob was apparently one of the most dangerous killers in the world and Jack had let Connor near him was not helping the situation at all.

"It wasn't his fault," Connor said trying to push his fear aside.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"He was sleeping and I noticed he was having a nightmare, so I went up to check on him I accidentally woke him up, he thought I was an attacker and he stabbed me to defend himself," Connor said, Jack just continued to stare at him.

"It was an accident, he apologized and he more than made up for it," Connor continued.

"How so?" Jack asked.

"He and Evie helped us take down Crocodile," Connor claimed.

"You mean Robin's old boss?" Jack asked.

"That's right, if not for their contribution things may have gone differently at Alabasta," Robin agreed.

"You seem…oddly happy that your old boss was taken down," Jack stated.

"I'm not one to hold onto grudges," Robin claimed.

"See…he's really a good guy…and my friend…So please don't kill him," Connor begged.

Jack thought this over for a bit, he had to admit he really really wanted to kill Jacob but at the same time he did not want to upset Connor even more.

'I take it this is what you weren't telling me?' Jack asked Merry.

'Yes but I have my reasons, mainly I didn't want you destroying the island,' Merry said.

'Fair enough…so what do you think we should do?' Jack asked.

'Personally I think it's up to Connor don't you?' Merry asked, Jack returned his attention to Connor.

"Have you forgiven him?" Jack asked.

"Yes, the whole crew has," Connor said.

"Speak for yourself kid," Zoro said from his sleep.

"Well everyone but Zoro," Connor corrected himself.

Jack stayed silent for a while until he let out a sigh, Jack had been around Jacob for over 24hrs and in that time not once did he sense any innocent blood on the man's soul. If what Connor was saying was true then it had been an accident and not an internal attack and if Connor had truly forgiven Jacob then Jack had no need or cause to deliver vengeance.

"Alright fine…I won't kill him.," Jack said, Connor let out a sigh of relief "However next time I see him I'll defiantly let him know how I feel about the whole issue,"

"You're not going to kill him…right?" Connor asked nervously.

"No, he'll live," Jack assured.

"Thank you Jack," Connor said with a smile.

"See that wasn't so bad, now let's go back and finish that book," Robin encouraged.

Connor nodded and Robin led him back to the kitchen and Jack joined the rest of the crew on deck.

"Hey Jack will that cannon really work?" Luffy asked "the one in the Merry's demon form?"

"Not a demon and yes, they'll fire either chains or hell fire cannon balls, which will do a lot more damage than a regular cannon," Jack said.

"Will we have to stock up on extra cannon balls and gun powder?" Nami asked.

"We don't have to, they produce them infinitely, whenever I enchant a gun with hell fire it does the same thing," Jack said.

"Man that's so cool!" Luffy cheered.

"Congratulations Luffy, you have the fastest strongest and most deadly ship in the world," Jack said with a chuckle.

"Well now that the monster problem is dealt with for the most part we can focus on the other big issue," Zoro said.

"What issue is that?" Jack asked.

"Getting a girl to go on a date with you," Zoro claimed, Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"But….I already went on a date." Jack said.

"That doesn't count," Zoro said.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Because Bone Head, a date is when two people spend time with each other in a romantic setting because they genuinely like each other," Zoro explained.

"So if a demon pretends to go out with you in order to kill both you and all your friends it's not a real date," Zoro continued.

"Oh…..well when you put it like that…yeah that's pretty bad," Jack said.

"Leave it to you bone head to go on a date with a demon," Sanji said.

"Don't listen to him Jack, and don't worry there's plenty of non demon girls out there," Zoro said.

"Zoro is right Jack, I'm sure you'll find a girl in the next island," Usopp said.

"Or we could just let the whole subject go and leave my love life alone," Jack said hopefully.

"Yeah that's not going to happen," Zoro said.

"Damn," Jack cursed.

"If you ask me I think Jack should lay off going on a date with random strangers for a while," Nami said.

"Who else do you go on a date with besides, random strangers?" Jack asked.

"Well some guys go out with a pretty girl that they friends with first," Nami said.

"That's not a bad idea, if only I had a pretty friend willing to date a monster," Jack said before walking off.

He went into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, he was still tired from last night, Nami just watch him walk off before pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head.

"For someone who can see souls, he's got to be the blindest person I've ever met," Zoro said as he faced palmed.

"Idiot," Nami added.

As the day went on the crew continued about their day, after dinner Connor had gone to bed early and the rest of the crew were in the process of preparing for an early night as well. However Jack remained on deck and had taken a seat at the back of the Merry to stare out at the night sky. After a while Luffy came over and took a seat next to him.

"Hi Jack," Luffy greeted with his normal smile.

"Hey," Jack responded.

"So I take it you have an idea why I'm here," Luffy said.

"Yeah…..Luffy…..I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…..I didn't mean to scare Connor," Jack said, the rubber Captain could feel the flood of remorse and shame in the Rider's voice.

"I know, but we probably should avoid the Merry's makeover from now on. For Connor's sake," Luffy said, Jack nodded and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"Damn it….I hate saying this but Crowley is right," Jack sighed.

"Crowley?...oh yeah he visited you, what was he right about?" Luffy asked.

"He said I was slipping and he's right, I left Connor alone without salting the room, I literally scared him half to death and then I did it again as soon as I got back to the ship….it's just one big mess," Jack sighed.

"You're being too hard on yourself, Connor is okay and everything is okay," Luffy said.

"You don't understand, I'm acting like a damn rookie if Carter saw me like this back home he'd kick my ass up and down the Himalayas," Jack said.

"What's the Himalayas?" Luffy asked.

"Really big mountains…what the hell is wrong with me?" Jack asked.

'You're a poor excuse for a Rider and a constant shame and disappointment,' The Rider said.

'Hey asshole! Stay out of this they're having a moment!' The Merry said.

'I was here first you glamorize tugboat! So but out!' The Rider yelled back.

'I AM NOT A TUGBOAT!' Merry yelled.

'You're right that's too generous, YOU'RE BARLEY A DINGY!' The Rider said.

'YOU TAKE THAT BACK!' Merry yelled.

'MAKE ME!' The Rider challenged.

"I think it's because you think too much," Luffy said as Jack tuned out the voices in his head.

"I don't follow," Jack said.

"Well….bad stuff happens right?"

"Yeah,"

"But good stuff happens too, you can't predict what's going to happen so you just have to take it as it comes,"

"But Connor was scared and hurt for it,"

"I know but that is not important,"

"Yes it is, it should never have happened,"

"No the important thing is he is back with us alive and safe," Luffy said "Everything worked out so it's all fine,"

"No it's not, I let it happen," Jack said.

"Really….I don't recall you handing him over to Adriana or being the one who hurt him," Luffy said.

"No but…if I had been better…If I was better she never would have gotten him in the first place," Jack sighed.

Luffy tilted his head and looked at the Rider.

"You really believe that?" he asked.

"Yes," Jack answered.

"Well in that case your stupid," Luffy stated.

"Yes I'm…wait what?" Jack asked in surprise.

"You're really really stupid if you're blaming yourself for some one else's crime,"

"I'm not taking the blame for what Adriana and those monsters did to Connor,"

"Yes you are, you just said that you believed that if you had been better it wouldn't have happened. Remember that bloodied room with the alter?"

"How could I forget,"

"Well that happened after you got your powers back and you were with us so how can that be your fault?"

"It…It just is,"

"No it's not…now that I think about it Connor only went through that because he broke the ruby holding your powers. So technically it's his fault,"

"That…That doesn't make sense," Jack claimed.

"I should really tell Connor not to take unnecessary risks like that again," Luffy said thoughtfully.

"Still after everything he's been through Connor's pretty messed up and having a monster around won't help," Jack said sadly "So…it would be better if I left,"

"Well good thing for us there's no monster on board," Luffy said "Besides how will you leaving help?"

"What do you call the flaming skeleton of pure rage and vengeance from the ninth circle of hell?" Jack asked.

"My Nakama," Luffy said innocently, Jack looked at his Captain in stunned silence.

Luffy then turned to look up at the stars.

"You're right though…Connor is messed up," Luffy said "But he was like that long before me and you came along,"

"That doesn't make me feel better," Jack muttered.

"He spent his whole life around bad people and people who want nothing more than to hurt him," Luffy continued.

"Again not helping,"

"And I have little doubt that Connor will be terrified and scared of you for your actions over the last couple of days,"

"Please stop,"

"I mean you did threaten to kill him and our friends…twice,"

Jack groaned.

"Hey if you can sense people's soul how come you didn't notice Connors distress that you were causing him?" Luffy asked innocently.

"I'm sorry but how is this supposed to make me feel better?" Jack asked.

"Well you only caused today's stress…not a whole lifetimes worth," Luffy said "I mean I know he doesn't care about his own life and all…maybe I should get Zoro and Robin to talk to him about that,"

"Wait…Connor doesn't care about his own life?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Yeah he believes he's worthless and has no reason to live other than to serve his masters. It's sad but that is what how's he's been raised," Luffy sighed.

"But….but that's not right," Jack tried.

"Your right it's not, but like I said the damage was done long before I picked him up," Luffy shrugged "We can't change what happened to him, whether it's what Adria, Alvida or even the people who took him and put the brand on him in the first place. All we can do is try and show him a brighter future,"

"If we do that then he might find something to live for," Luffy said.

"And what if never finds it?" Jack asked "what happens then?"

"He keeps looking silly," Luffy said with a smile "he doesn't have to find it right away but with an endless ocean to search I'm sure he'll find something to live for eventually and until then…well he can stay with us for as long as he needs,"

"If Connor does find something to live for and it takes him away from you…will you let him go," Jack asked "Could you let him go?"

"Sure, I mean I'll be sad to see him go but if it's something he really wants then yes I will," Luffy answered.

"That's surprising, you don't come off as the kind of person who gives up," Jack claimed.

"Well I'll only let him go if he can't do whatever he finds with us. Even then I'll find a way he can do what he wants and be part of my Nakama at the same time,"

"Luffy, you're a truly good person," Jack said "Much better than me,"

"Well duh, I'm the Captain. Besides you're not that bad, I mean it's not like you scared him intentionally or was the cause of everything else he's been through,"

"Of course not,"

"Then there is no problem. Jack just give Connor a chance to process the last few days and he'll be back to his normal self in no time," Luffy said with a smile.

"I don't know Luffy, kids on my world…they never truly recover from trauma like this," Jack said regretfully "the fact that Connor has panic attacks at his age proves it,"

"But we're not on your world and Connor is way stronger than any kid on your world'," Luffy said.

"I sincerely doubt that," Jack scoffed.

"Nope he's part of the pirate kings crew and that makes him stronger than all the kids in your world by default," Luffy declared.

"That's not how it works," Jack moaned "Anyway it doesn't matter how strong you think Connor is… he is he's still a kid who has suffered greatly in the last few days,"

"I don't think Connor is strong I know he is and the fact that he is a kid is why he needs to be with people who care about him," Luffy asked.

"Well…..yeah but…."

"Wait….you mean you don't care about him?"

"Of course I do,"

"Then it's decided the best thing for Connor's recovery is for all of us to stay on this ship and you wouldn't want to let Connor down would you?" Luffy asked.

"This feels like extortion," Jack said.

"I don't know what that means but if it keeps you here then yep it's extortion," Luffy said before getting to his feet.

"Sure why not," Jack said. He stood up and followed Luffy to the men's quarters.

"Anyway we should be going to bed, I have a feeling Connor will be up here earlier than normal tonight and we don't want to be in his way…you coming?" Luffy asked.


End file.
